I'm not a hero
by JustBored21
Summary: James and Lily have been put into a coma, Adrian Potter is the boy-who-lived, Dumbledore raises him and drops his twin at his aunts. Harry the twin brother of the boy-who-lived comes to Hogwarts and gets sorted into Slytherin. Harry is different from what anyone expecting and he holds a few secrets. Dumbledore bashing, select Weasley bashing, Hermione bashing. (HarryxDaphne)
1. Chapter 1

I'm not a hero

Chapter 1 – Everything going to plan.

Harry Potter was the eldest brother of two, he had a twin brother who was named as Adrian Potter. Despite being the oldest twin, he was not as well-known as his younger brother. When they were born, a prophecy was made about one of them and for some reason Dumbledore thought it was the Ryan.

One day, the evil wizard known as Voldemort broken into their house. Upon realizing that they had been betrayed, James Potter sent his wife upstairs to protect the kids. James bravely fought off Voldemort for a while but eventually lost, Voldemort wasted no time in climbing up the stairs and heading to the bedroom.

He quickly dealt with Lily Potter and turned his attention to the twins, the redheaded and brown eyed Adrian Potter cried at the sight of him, whilst the black haired and green eyed Harry Potter just stared. Voldemort fired his killing curse, but was undeniably surprised when it didn't work, even more so when it shot back at him.

Sirius Black arrived moments later, cursing Pettigrew as he did. He entered, fortunately for him his best friend was alive, so was his wife but unfortunately they weren't waking up. He checked the babies, they were both fine but before he could do more Hagrid burst in and said that Dumbledore wanted him to take the babies to safety. After some arguing, Sirius relented and let the babies be taken, thinking that they would remain safe and he would pick them up later. He wanted to go and kill Pettigrew but he decided that getting James and Lily to hospital was more important.

Meanwhile, Hagrid had just delivered the boys to Dumbledore. Dumbledore examined the boys, Adrian had a V shaped scar above his forehead, Dumbledore after a few checks he realized that there was no dark magic in it. Unlike the lightning scar in the other boys head, Dumbledore hypothesized that Adrian must have deflected the killing curse and part of Voldemorts soul latched on to Harry. It made sense as Adrian was most likely the one the prophecy was talking about as he was born right as the seventh month dies at preciously midnight.

Dumbledore decided at that moment to leave Harry with his aunt, she hates magic and hopefully her would intensify over the years, that combined with a few charms would make her furious with the boy. If all goes well then she would eventually kill him, leaving Dumbledore's hands clean and getting rid of the horcrux. If not then he could come up with a plan when Harry comes to Hogwarts.

He left Harry on her doorstep, and left with Adrian, smiling as he did. Yes, everything would go to plan.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was saying goodbye to her parents at the train platform, she was a young and pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also the heiress to the Greengrass name and fortune, so she had to be very careful with whom she befriended as her parents reminded her constantly.

She made her way on to the train, and eventually she found a compartment that was nearly empty. Inside was one boy who looked around her age, he had messy black hair and wore muggle clothes. He wore white trainers, blue jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. She wasn't sure if he was muggle because even some purebloods wore muggle clothing, not that she cared about blood purity.

"Excuse me" She said "can I sit here please?"

"Of course" The boy took his attention away from the window and looked at her, she came in and placed her trunk overhead before sitting down.

"I am Daphne Greengrass" She extended her hand. The boy took it and placed a small kiss on her hand, 'pureblood' Daphne thought as it was unlikely for a muggle to perform a formal greeting.

"A pleasure to meet you" The boy replied "My name is Hadrian, but you can call me Harry"

"Just Harry?" Daphne asked "don't you have a last name?"

"Yes I do, but I prefer to get to know a person before I reveal my name. Besides, I'm sure you'll hear it at the sorting later"

"True" Daphne nodded "I can assume your name is well known"

"Yes, annoyingly well know" Harry replied "but enough about me, are you looking forwards to Hogwarts?"

"Yes I am" Daphne replied "I'm expecting to be sorted into Slytherin, what about you?"

"If I had to choose it'd be either Ravenclaw or Slytherin" He answered "although, I honestly don't care which house I'm in but those two houses give you your own room. At least that way I have a place to go if anybody bothers me."

"I understand what you mean, in Slytherin there are always a few idiots. My father warned me that Lucius Malfoys son is starting this year."

"I'm guessing you're not particularly fond of him" Harry smiled

"I hate him" Daphne immediately replied "I...oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't be ranting"

"It's alright, I rather like the sound of your voice." Harry replied, Daphne blushed a little but hid it "why don't you like him?"

"Because if he's anything like his father then he'll be an arrogant and cocky and annoying, his father is also trying to force a marriage contract between me and him. My dad is getting tired of fighting him off but he won't let him make the contract."

Before Harry could reply, the compartment door was opened. Standing in the doorway, looking like he was Merlin's gift to wizard kind, was one Draco Malfoy. Behind him were two boys who looked like they were his bodyguards.

"Greengrass" He smiled, and Daphne had to resist getting up and punching him in the face "I'm pleased to see you"

"Such a shame I don't feel the same way" Daphne said with fake sweetness "now will you please leave and stop bothering me?"

"Who are you?" Draco turned to Harry "Judging by your clothes I can assume that you're just another mudblood"

"Mr Malfoy was it?" Harry asked in a calm and cool voice "Unlike you, I have not forgotten the proper etiquette that comes with being a member of a well-respected house. In case you need reminding, you are supposed to introduce yourself and extend your hand" Draco reddened a little, before reluctantly extending his hand.

"I am Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoys, who are you?"

"A little better" Harry shrugged "my name is Hadrian, but I also go by Harry. My last name, you can discover it at the sorting." Harry stood up and grabbed Malfoys hand, Malfoy yelped in pain as he felt his bones being crushed. "I am not a muggleborn, but I had better not hear you saying that word again."

Harry let Malfoy go, Malfoy was about to reach for his wand when he found a wand aimed between his eyes. Harry looked at him, his green eyes blazing but his body as still as a rock.

"Careful Mr Malfoy" Harry said "it wouldn't look good for the Malfoy heir to attend the sorting with a black eye and a few broken bones."

Malfoy gulped, and reluctantly left with his bodyguards. Harry put his wand back in his arm holster and sat down, he turned to Daphne who was looking at him with a dropped jaw. Harry gently closed her mouth by pushing her chin.

"Are you okay Daphne?" He asked, and Daphne blushed before overcoming her shock.

"Yes, but Harry you just threatened Draco Malfoy" She pointed out "his father is really powerful"

"Ah well, at least life won't be boring" He shrugged "besides, I've dealt with a lot worse than boys who need to rely on daddy to get by. But now I can see why you don't want to marry him, maybe one of those gorillas could substitute for you if you ask nicely."

Daphne laughed and the two continued to converse when about half an hour later, another person interrupted them, it was a girl with bushy hair.

"Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one" She asked

"No" They both replied

"Are you doing magic?" She gestured to Harry who had his wand in his hand "let's see then"

"Sorry but I'm not doing magic" Harry replied

"Don't lie to me, you have your wand in your hand"

"Doesn't mean I'm using it" Harry replied and it was true, Harry was just showing it to Daphne. "Now if there isn't anything else, can you please leave?"

"You're awfully rude" She commented

"Says the girl who barged in here without permission" Daphne interrupted "we answered your question, you then called him a liar even though he wasn't lying. He was just showing it to me, and you haven't even introduced yourself."

"Fine" she sniffed "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Daphne Greengrass"

"Harry" Harry added

"What's your last name?" She asked

"You'll find out at the sorting ceremony"

"Why don't you tell me now?!" She demanded

"Because he doesn't want to" Daphne replied "I've been sitting with him the whole train ride and he hasn't told me, you don't see me complaining and shouting like a harpy"

"I'm not a harpy!" Hermione exclaimed before storming away.

"Thanks" Harry said

"Not a problem" Daphne smiled "you saved me from one idiot and I saved you from another"

"That sounds like a brilliant system" Harry commented "I guess that means that I have to handle the next idiot we come across"

"Obviously" Daphne smiled, and no sooner than she did another idiot came in the form of a red headed boy.

"Hey" He said "I just wanted to let you guys know that Adrian Potter is signing autographs if you all want one"

"What are you on about?" Harry asked

"Adrian Potter, I'm his best friend" The boy said proudly "my name is Ron by the way, Ron Weasley. He wanted me to let everyone know that his signing autographs"

"Brilliant" Harry said sarcastically "I appreciate you informing us but I'm not interested, Daphne?" Daphne shook her head "She is also not interested, now unless there is anything else, can you leave please?"

"Hey, you can't talk to me like that!" Ron shouted

"Why not?" Harry asked

"Because I'm the best friend of the boy-who-lived, you have to respect me"

"And I congratulate you for making a friend" Harry gave him a false smile and Daphne tried not to laugh "but that does not give you automatic respect, now leave please."

"Slimy snake" Ron growled before leaving

"How much do you want to bet he is in Gryffindor?" Daphne asked

"That's a losing bet and you know it, even if he isn't Gryffindor material he'll beg just to be put there"

* * *

Soon they arrived at Hogwarts, Daphne introduced Harry to her friend Tracy Davis who seemed nice enough, she teased Daphne about if Harry was her new boyfriend and the result was Daphne blushing whilst not looking at Harry who was trying to hide a smile. As they were waiting outside the hall, Harry got a good look at a certain redhead.

He saw his brother conversing with Ron Weasley, his brother was an inch or so smaller than him. He had bright red hair and brown eyes, he wasn't fat but he was slightly chubby. Currently Ron was whispering to him, Harry looked away, he wasn't sure what Adrian was like, though he had an idea.

"Hey" Adrian walked up to him "do you know who I am?"

"Adrian Potter" Harry replied, wondering where he was going with this.

"Exactly, according to my friend, you don't care enough to have one of my autographs."

"Maybe I don't, so what?" Harry looked Adrian in the eye but before Adrian could respond another voice interrupted him.

"Forget him" Draco Malfoy said "he is nothing important, you don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Ron sniggered

"Think my name is funny do you?" Draco demanded

"Yeah it is" Adrian interrupted "now get lost death eater"

Malfoy turned Red but before he could respond, Professor McGonagall entered and took them all into the hall. Hermione Granger was telling whoever would listen about how she read that the ceiling was enchanted, Ron was sprouting some nonsense about thinking he had to wrestle a troll while Adrian and Malfoy were strutting about as if they owned the place.

Soon the sorting began, starting with a girl called Hannah Abbot. Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor, Daphne was sorted into Slytherin and Draco Malfoy was also sorted into Slytherin then it was Adrian Potters turn. He sat on the stool and he took a bit longer than everybody else, it looked as if he was actually arguing with the hat who eventually sent him to Gryffindor. Everyone applauded before they decided to continue with the sorting, McGonagall looked at the list and her eyes widened in shock.

"H...Harry Potter" She said, the crowd began whispering instantly and everyone snapped their attention to the sorting.

Harry sighed and decided to get it over with, he slowly made his way past the students and sat on the stool. After a few seconds McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

'Hmm, difficult, very difficult. How are you Mr Potter?' The hat asked in his head

'As well as I can be' Harry mentally replied 'little cold but apart from that I'm fine'

'Hmm, yes' The hat chuckled 'but I'm sure that a little bit of cold won't bother someone such as yourself. My goodness, I can't believe what I'm seeing in your head. Godric Gryffindor would kill to have you in his house, adults wouldn't even do half the stuff you have done, but then again I'm sure the other founders would be the same in their desire to have you. My, you're unusual.'

'You're a hat' Harry pointed out 'a talking hat whose purpose is to decide where children live while they're at school, it's a bit hypocritical for you to call me unusual'

'Fair point' The hat replied 'now, where to put you? Hmm, you don't want Gryffindor and I agree with you, while you embody everything Godric would want from a Gryffindor, you just wouldn't fit in. Hufflepuff? No, your loyal but only to very few. So, it's between Ravenclaw or Slytherin, do you have a preference?'

'Not really but I would like Slytherin for no other reason than to irritate my brother'

"Ha" The hat laughed out loud, surprising the hall "you're an unusual one, I see great things in your future Mr Potter. With that being said, I hope you enjoy your time in SLYTHERIN!"

Silence fell throughout the hall as Harry removed the hat and made his way over to Slytherin, he sat beside Daphne who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"As cute as you look now, you look better when you're smiling" He whispered into her ear and she blushed. Before composing herself.

"So, Harry Potter?" She said "as in brother to the Gryffindor golden boy?"

"Older brother" Harry nodded "and yes, I wanted to wait until I was at Hogwarts before anyone found out. Now I can avoid anyone who feels the need to ask annoying questions"

"What about me?" Daphne asked

"Yeah" Tracy decided to enter the conversation "would you avoid Daphne?"

"I see no reason to" Harry replied "it would be stupid to refuse such brilliant company" Harry smiled at Daphne, who was internally cursing him for constantly making her blush. He was ruining her Ice Queen look that he had planned to use.

"So, Harry Potter?" A voice drawled, it was Malfoy and he had attracted the attention of the rest of the Slytherin's "a Potter in Slytherin, how does it feel being a disappointment?"

"I don't know Malfoy" Harry replied "but you seem to be an expert in the subject, how does it feel?"

"How dare you?!" Malfoy exclaimed "I am the heir to the Malfoy family"

"Well, I congratulate you for being born" Harry said dryly "though I must say I pity your father, he must have it bad when his son's only form of accomplishment is existing" A few of the Slytherin's laughed at this. "If I met him then I would probably also extend how sorry I am regarding his inability to have more kids"

"My father can have more children if he wanted!"

"And he stopped at you?" Harry raised an eyebrow "hmm, in that case I can assume he decided to stop at one disappointment" Malfoy turned red as many of the Slytherin's began laughing.

"You'll pay for this Potter!" Malfoy growled

"I was unaware that Malfoys had financial problems, such a shame when money is the only reason your family is important. Never mind, if you ask nicely then I will give you a galleon. If you're on your knees when you ask then I will give you two" Daphne was using all of her control to not laugh at Harry's comments, Tracy found them so funny that she placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Malfoy was at a loss and didn't know what to say, so he decided to shut up. He was unsure of what to think of the new Potter, but one thing for sure was the fact that he hated him. Soon everyone started eating, Daphne and Harry began talking with each other and Tracy also joined in.

Adrian Potter was staring at his brother from the Gryffindor table, he couldn't believe his brother was a Slytherin. He had been on the train because Dumbledore told him to socialize and meet people but he never saw his brother there, the closest thing he had heard was that he refused his autograph. Dumbledore told him that he might meet his brother soon but he didn't expect this guy to be his brother. The guy who refused his autograph and was sorted into Slytherin, tomorrow he would go to his brother and tell him to get resorted. It's embarrassing for the boy-who-lived to have a snake for a brother!

Another person looking at Harry was Professor Snape, Snape had decided to stop his hatred of James Potter long ago, upon reflection he realized that if Potter had grown up and apologized then he could get over it as well, at least for Lily's sake. But looking at the boy-who-lived, Adrian Potter, had caused old feelings of hate to bubble up.

The brat was more arrogant then James Potter ever was. For years he had to put up with the brat walking around like it was his castle, throughout all the time he wondered why the elder twin wasn't living in the castle as well. He looked at the twin and while he may look more like James Potter, he had the eyes of his mother. He didn't walk with arrogance and he was sorted into Slytherin of all houses, maybe this Potter was different, he would wait and reserve judgment.

Dumbledore was also deep in thought, he couldn't believe Harry Potter had ended up in Slytherin, this was not what he expected. He figured that if Harry hadn't died yet then Dumbledore could use him, he would appear as the kind and grandfatherly mentor who he could look up to. Then Dumbledore could eventually convince Harry to sacrifice himself for the greater good, but he wasn't sure if this would still work.

Harry wasn't in Gryffindor, he was in Slytherin and from the looks of it he was getting along well with the other members of the house. He would wait and see, hopefully he wouldn't have to change too much of his plans.

* * *

**A.N: Hi guys, I hope you like the first chapter. A quick summary of what's happened so far is the Potters have both been put into a coma, and Adrian Potter was raised by Dumbledore while Dumbledore had sent Harry to live with Petunia but then Harry shows up at Hogwarts and befriends Daphne, and that is it so far. Believe it or not, I do have a story planned out so please be patient.**

**I hope you like it so far and I don't think I need to point it out but I will do it anyway, this is not part of the 'lightning curse' universe. Speaking of that, I will be releasing chapters for this story in-between chapters of the brothers black. I might do the brothers black one day and this another or I might do two for the brothers black then one for this, I'm not sure yet but either way I hope you read both and I hope you like them. If you don't then at least be nice in your opinions, please.**

**Thanks again for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

Harry and Daphne had met in the common room the next morning, they both agreed to wait for Tracy to come down, and once she did the trio made their way to breakfast. They sat at the Slytherin table.

"Not a morning person?" Harry asked Tracy who looked like she wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep

"No" She rubbed her eyes "I don't get how anyone can be"

"I've just always woken up early" Harry shrugged

"So have I" Daphne added "I was..."

"Hey" Hermione interrupted as she came up to the three "why didn't you tell me you were Harry Potter?"

"Simply because the result would've been me being stuck in an enclosed place while being bombarded with questions" Harry replied "at least here I can escape if I want"

"But Adrian Potter isn't supposed to have a brother" She said "you're not mentioned in any of the books that mentioned him"

"Those books never mentioned the fact that you exist, yet here you are" Harry responded "so Daphne, looking forward to classes?"

"Yes" Daphne nodded "I'm really looking forward to charms class, I've heard that the teacher is really nice"

"Professor Flitwick, right?" Harry asked "I've heard that he is a former duelling champion, my mum was good at charms and my father was brilliant at transfigurations. I think my best subject would be one of those two or defence against the dark arts"

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Hermione demanded

"I'm sorry" Harry said "but I wasn't ignoring you, I had rather hoped that you had taken the hint and left"

"Yes, please go" Tracy said "it's the morning and I am too tired to hear you shouting" Hermione huffed and walked off.

"She's quite irritating isn't she?" Daphne spoke once Hermione had left

"My mother did her best at school to make muggleborns seem smart and likeable" Harry sighed "and that girl is going to throw all of her hard work down the bloody drain" Severus Snape had walked up to the three, he pretended not to hear what Potter said about his mother but internally he agreed.

"Here are your timetables" He handed them each a timetable

"Thank you sir" The three said. With a nod, Snape left, Potters words were still ringing in his ear.

* * *

Soon it was time for transfigurations, Harry and his friends made their way into class. Harry stared at the cat that was sitting on the desk, a sudden realisation came to him and he nodded to the cat while mouthing the words 'hello professor', resulting in the cats eyes widening. Harry wanted to sit at the back and fortunately for him, the other two did as well. Soon Hermione came in, she glanced at the three before turning her head and sitting right at the front.

"You ever get the feeling that she thinks she is better than us?" Tracy whispered

"No, of course not" Daphne said sarcastically

"What are you three talking about?" Hermione turned her head to look at the three from the desk

"We were discussing an important question, actually, maybe you have the answer to our question" Harry replied

"What question?"

"How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Harry answered, leaving Hermione a bit surprised. "Personally I think it's about five, what about you?" Hermione had started thinking of an answer when the rest of the classroom started arriving, Draco Malfoy saw Harry and his friends.

"Hello Potter" He drawled

"Hello Malfoy" Harry drawled right back "can I help you? If you're not sure where to sit then I'd advise one of the empty chairs, preferably one of the ones away from me"

"Shut it Potter, do you think you're better than me?"

"I think I'm me, if I happen to be better than you then fine, if not then I've got better things to do then try and one up you"

"You Potters think you're so important, you and your brother are nothing but stupid half-bloods that came from a filthy mudblood" Malfoy spat out the last word with disgust, everyone who was in the class watched, wondering what Harry would do. What they did not expect was him to smile.

"Oh Malfoy" He said "sweet, uneducated Malfoy. My mother may be a muggleborn but the Potter line is a family that can be dated back by thousands of years. Your family's origins are much more interesting, let's me see if I can remember. A few hundred years ago, your ancestors who were farmers if my memory serves me right, came over to England. Then they gave birth to a squib who married another squib and produced a child, then the marriages kept on coming and your family kept on producing and earning money until they were rich enough that nobody cared or bothered to look up their ancestry.

Your family only really started becoming famous once there were no muggleborn or squibs left in your family, so I wouldn't badmouth muggleborns when your family wouldn't exist without them."

"You're lying!" Draco shouted

"Am I? Dear Merlin, I would've thought that someone who puts as much stock in blood as you do would at least look up your family history, nearly any book on old magical families can tell you the same thing Malfoy. Now I'd recommend you sit down Malfoy"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do if I refuse?" He responded and Harry looked to be in thought, when suddenly he came up with an idea.

"I will tell your mother that you're misbehaving" He said with an evil grin

"My mother?!" Draco blurted out as a few people began giggling

"Yes, your mother" Harry nodded "who is descended from the Black family, which I am the heir of"

"I am the heir!" Draco shouted

"Yeah, slight problem with that, you're not. My godfather is the current head of the Black family, if he dies then it passes to me. I could absolve the marriage between your mother and father you know, he'd have to pay the debt and well, you'd be embarrassed beyond all belief"

"You wouldn't!"

"You're right" Harry smiled "I don't interfere with other families, so unfortunately that was a bit of an empty threat as I have no intention of following through with it, however the purpose of it was to get you to think. You don't know me Malfoy and you don't know what I'm capable of, if you were a proper Slytherin then you would observe and plan but instead you come charging in and trying to start a fight just like the stereotype of a Gryffindor. You're an embarrassment to the house and you're an embarrassment to purebloods, now you will go and sit down in your seat or else"

Draco couldn't help but back away and take a seat on the other side of the classroom, as far away from Harry as he could get. The other students looked at Harry with a sense of respect and surprise, except Hermione who was glaring at him for making a scene. Daphne and Tracy had their jaws dropped, Harry turned to the two and smiled before gently pushing their mouths closed.

After overcoming their shock, the rest of the class started taking their seats. Harry saw one boy, Neville Longbottom, deciding where to sit. Harry gestured the empty seat at his side and Neville looked very nervous but sat down next to him.

A few minutes later, Ron and Adrian burst into the room and smiled when they saw that no teachers were there.

"We're lucky" Adrian said to Ron "McGonagall would have killed us if we were late" This surprised Harry, did Adrian not know she was an Animagus? Surely he would have realised after all of these years if he really lived with Dumbledore.

"I know" Ron nodded "can you imagine the look on her face if we were late?"

"You won't have to imagine for too long" Harry said, catching both boys attention.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked

"She's right there" Harry pointed to the cat on the desk.

"Are you mental?" Ron laughed "that's just a stupid cat"

Before more could be said the 'stupid cat' jumped off the desk and transformed into the stern Professor McGonagall. Ron's jaw dropped and Harry looked very smug.

"Ten points to Slytherin for recognising I was an animagus Mr Potter" She said before turning to the other two "now may I ask why you were late?"

"We...woke up late" Ron admitted

"Well perhaps next time I can transform one of you into a pocket watch, that way at least one of you can be able to get here on time. Now find your seats and Mr Malfoy, that will be twenty points from Slytherin and two week's detention for your earlier remarks about muggleborns"

The pair sat down and McGonagall began explaining about transfiguration, and how dangerous it was and how it was important to obey her instructions. She handed everyone a needle and ordered them to turn them into matchsticks. Harry lazily waved his wand over the needle and transformed it into a needle, he then handed it back to McGonagall. Who looked amazed, she looked over the match before looking at Harry.

"That was quick" She said, she turned the matchstick into a needle and handed it to Harry "please show me it" Harry did so, except this time he remembered to actually say the incantation and the matchstick turned into a needle.

"My, that's impressive Mr Potter. I dare say that your father would be proud, he was excellent at transfigurations, take ten points to Slytherin."

"Thank you Professor" Harry smiled at her, and once she left he began helping Daphne and Tracy who had eventually got it as well. Granger came close, but not as good as Harry or his friends. Neville was still having difficulties and Harry couldn't seem to work out why.

After the class finished, Harry walked out of the lesson with Daphne and Tracy and they were talking when someone decided to walk up alongside them.

"How did you do that?!" Hermione demanded

"I've done a lot of things, can you please be more specific?" Harry replied

"You turned it before me" She pointed out

"And your point?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"How did you do it?"

"McGonagall explained how to do it in the class" Harry replied "not my fault if you weren't paying attention"

"I was paying attention!" She snapped "But you still did it before me, you must have been cheating!"

"Power, will, intent" Harry replied "that's all I used. I just focused on what I preciously wanted the needle to turn into and focused on the details, it's really not that complicated"

"But that can't be it!"

"Listen Granger" Daphne interrupted "it's the exact same thing that Harry told us in class, believe it or don't but stop bothering us."

Daphne grabbed Harrys arm and the started pulling him so he would walk faster, Tracy sped up alongside them and soon they had managed to get some distance between themselves and Hermione. At that point Daphne realised that she was holding Harry's arm, and let go. Harry for his part didn't say anything, he just smiled but Tracy wasn't the same.

"So Daphne" She said "I think it's nice of you to protect your boyfriend from the evil Miss Granger"

"He's not my boyfriend" Daphne replied, not looking either of them in the eye

"Lay off her Tracy" Harry said "I for one am thankful for her saving me from Granger, so as thanks" Harry kissed Daphne on her cheek, before walking slightly faster than Daphne because he was pretty sure he'd laugh at her reaction and from the sounds of it, Tracy was.

Soon they arrived at potions class, Harry sat down and Daphne sat on his right while Tracy sat on his left. Soon everyone else came in and sat down, Snape walked in, his cape billowing as he did. He introduced himself and quickly talked about the class before looking around at everyone.

"Ah, Mr Potter" He said to Adrian "our new celebrity, tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I dunno, a potion?" Adrian replied, Hermione raised her hand.

"Then tell me, Potter, where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

"Your potions cupboard?" Hermione raised her hand even higher

"Ten points for your cheek, now what is the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Hermione had actually stood up.

"I don't know" Adrian admitted

"Tut, tut. It seems fame isn't everything" Snape said before he turned and ignored Hermione, he looked at Harry "and what about you? Do you know the answers?"

"Yes sir" Harry nodded "the first answer is the draught of living death, you can find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat and there is no difference between the monkshood and Wolfsbane. They are the same plant and can go by the name of aconite"

"Correct" Snape nodded, Hermione sat down, looking a little upset at the fact that somebody had answered instead of her.

"Come on" Ron shouted "there's no way he could have known all that, he is probably cheating"

"Either that or I read the potions book that we were supposed to buy" Harry replied "all of that information is in the first half of it."

"Mr Potter is correct" Snape said "twenty points to Slytherin and ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting the lesson"

Soon Snape set everyone off on making potions, he walked around the class and inspected each potion. Hadrian Potter was making his potion with ease, he was also working well alongside Daphne Greengrass. Another surprise for him was when he saw Tracy Davis working alongside Neville Longbottom, he turned when he heard a bang from behind him.

Adrian Potter was standing shock and staring at Ronald Weasley who was covered in boils, it was clear his potion had went wrong and exploded.

"What are you doing Potter?" He snapped "do you think you'd look good if he failed, ten points from Gryffindor, now take him to the hospital wing"

Adrian mumbled under his breath before leaving, taking Ronald Weasley with him as he did. Harry couldn't help but smirk, he knew it wasn't that funny but as a Slytherin he had to enjoy this, it was the rules and he didn't break rules, or at least not when they don't bother him. At the end of the class, Professor Snape told him to hold back while everyone left.

"I believe you are wondering why I told you to stay behind" Snape said

"Yes sir and I doubt it's because you like to stare at my face so I assume there is something you want to talk about"

"Yes" Snape nodded "a few things, the first of which is how you are so good in potions"

"Like I told Weasley, I did read, I just didn't limit myself to the school books"

"Hmm?" Snape raised an eyebrow "what else did you read?"

"Nothing illegal or forbidden sir" Harry replied

"You don't feel like telling me?" Snape said, debating over if he should read his mind.

"Maybe in the future but for now it's my secret, but like I said, it's not anything that would break rules. Now, is there anything else you would like to discuss sir?"

"Yes" Snape nodded "the headmaster would like to see you in his office after your classes have finished. You will wait in the great hall and I will come and collect you, is that understood?"

"Yes sir" Harry nodded "thank you" He made his way out of class, leaving a thoughtful Snape.

"What did he want?" Daphne asked, she and Tracy were waiting outside

"Just to ask me about class and tell me the headmaster wanted to talk to me"

"Why would he want to talk to you?" Daphne wondered

"I can think of a few reasons" Harry sighed

"Care to share them?"

"No, I need to mentally relax because I can guarantee a headache by the end of this meeting."

* * *

Soon Harry was escorted by Professor Snape to his meeting with the headmaster, once he entered the headmasters office he found the headmaster sitting behind his desk and his brother standing in front of the desk. But what attracted his attention was the phoenix who was sitting on his perch.

He and the bird noticed each other, it widened it's eyes in surprise but didn't say or do anything. 'Smart bird', Harry thought 'he definitely knows'.

"Ah Harry" Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile

"It's Hadrian sir, I don't recall permitting you to address me in an informal manner" Harry replied with an emotionless face.

"Ah, Mr Potter, you may be unaware of this but I was good friends with your parents"

"Maybe you were" Harry said but he didn't really believe that "but it still doesn't change the fact that I've not permitted you to address me so informally, you are the Chief Warlock, it wouldn't be good for you to forget your etiquette so please refer to me as Mr Potter from now on."

"Ah" Dumbledore's smile dropped for a split second before he brought it back "if you insist, Mr Potter."

"I do insist" Harry said

"I was wondering how you are handling your classes?" Dumbledore said as if he hadn't heard Harry

"I believe I'm doing well" Harry replied "the teachers seem impressed and I am enjoying myself. Though I am curious, why me?"

"I beg your pardon Mr Potter?"

"Why have I been brought to your office and why are you enquiring about my classes? As far as I'm aware I haven't gotten into any trouble or done anything worth being sent up to the headmasters office"

"Worry not Mr Potter" Dumbledore waved his hand "you are not in trouble, that was merely me trying to make conversation. The real reason I've called you up here is to ask a few questions, the first of which is have you met your brother yet?" He gestured to Adrian who looked at him.

"We've met" Adrian said "but I think there has been a misunderstanding sir"

"What misunderstanding are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked

"My brother can't be a Slytherin" Adrian said "the sorting hat must have made a mistake, he should be resorted and put into Gryffindor" Snape wanted to say something but was cut off by Harry.

"No thank you, I'm fine in Slytherin"

"But why?! Why on earth would you want to be a Slytherin?"

"We get our own rooms" Harry answered with a shrug of his shoulders "besides, I have no problems with Slytherin's so I don't really see the deal."

"Mr Potter, surely you would like to join your brother in Gryffindor?" Dumbledore asked "I'm sure it would make your parents proud"

"If my parents were anything like people described then they would be proud no matter what house I was in"

"I can't believe it" Adrian said "my brother, a slimy snake"

"Snakes aren't slimy, they're actually quite smooth" Harry pointed out

"Whatever" Adrian replied "So, where were you all these years?"

"Home, what about you?"

"I was living with Dumbledore" He said proudly, forgetting that Harry hadn't really answered the question.

"In the castle?" Harry asked

"No, I lived in one of his houses. The house elves raised me"

"So you he left you there?"

"No! He'd visit every once in a while"

"What magic has he taught you?" Harry asked Adrian, who didn't respond "He hasn't taught you any magic?!"

"No, but like I need it, I'm the boy-who-lived. I don't need half the amount of training others do, besides, Dumbledore has gave me loads of money and got me all the best brooms"

"How kind of him" Harry said sarcastically

"What's your problem?!"

"I have several, do you need a specific one?"

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore interrupted "I would've thought that you would've been happy, seeing your brother after all of your years apart"

"I was" Harry said "but from what I've seen of him, I doubt mother and father would be very proud of him"

"You what?!" Adrian clenched his fist

"Father may have been a little arrogant when he was younger but he didn't go parading around like he was Merlin's gift to wizard kind" Harry replied "most of his arrogance could be earned, he was brilliant in school despite all of his messing around. He worked hard, so did mum, since I've met you you've done nothing but prance around like a peacock and demand respect. You don't even try in class"

"I saved the world from Voldemort!"

"Did you? Maybe mum defeated him and died in the process? You ever think of that? Or maybe mother or father did something to you that stopped the curse? Or maybe you just happened to be a one in a million fluke, the only witnesses to the actual event not including our parents were you, me and Voldemort. I doubt you defeated him through sheer will or power"

"You're just jealous" Adrian shouted

"Jealous?" Harry looked amused "jealous of a boy who relishes fame he received for something that he doesn't remember? Are you always this intelligent or is this just for me?"

Adrian had enough and charged at Harry, who simply leaned back and extended his foot. Adrian tripped and fell over, landing on his face.

"Mr Potter!" Snape snapped before Dumbledore could say anything "that will be fifty points from Gryffindor and a week's detention for attacking a fellow student. Come Hadrian, I do believe that this meeting has concluded"

Snape escorted Harry out before anything could be said, Snape had two thoughts in his head a the moment. The first being the eldest twin was right in his opinions of the youngest and the second thought was how Harry was starting to grow on him. Not that he would admit it but he was rather glad that the boy was one of his Slytherin's, eventually they arrived at the Slytherin entrance.

"I must admit Potter" Snape spoke "I was rather impressed by you at that meeting, you riled him up and got him in trouble, just like a true Slytherin. Despite my feelings about your brother, you are one of my snakes, therefore it is my responsibility and duty to help you should you need it." Snape turned and walked away.

"Harry" Snape heard the boys voice and turned to see Harry Potter smiling at him "you can call me Harry if you wish sir" The side of Snapes lips curved slightly but other than that, he did nothing, he turned and walked away.

* * *

Harry said the password and entered the common room, he found the girls sitting in a corner and sat next to them.

"How was your meeting?" Daphne asked

"Alright, Dumbledore annoyed me and so ddi my brother who tried to attack me" Harry said casually

"What?!" Tracy shouted

"Yeah, I annoyed him enough for him to try and throw a punch at me, right in the headmasters office"

"Bloody lion" Daphne sighed "what happened?"

"I tripped him up and he fell on his face" Harry yawned "then Snape took away points from him and gave him a detention before I left. What about you guys? Anything interesting happened while I was gone"

"Just Malfoy being an idiot" Tracy waved a hand

"What's he been doing this time?" Harry sighed

"He keeps bothering Daphne" Tracy replied

"It's fine" Daphne said "I can handle Malfoy"

"Fine" Harry nodded "but the second he gets too much then say the word and I'll help" Daphne smiled, most boys would have gone off on some rampage, it's nice to have someone who could believe that she could take care of herself.

"Greengrass" A familiar voice drawled

"Malfoy" She spat

"Come now, is that anyway to talk to your future husband"

"I'm not marrying you"

"Of course you are" He laughed "like you could do any better than me"

"I don't know about that" Harry spoke "I've heard that the giant squid in the lake is single again" Daphne smiled at Harry's comment while Tracy started laughing, Malfoy glared at him.

"Nobody was talking to you, Potter"

"The girls were" Harry pointed out "before you came and disrupted our conversation like an attention seeking child"

"Stop insulting me, you're not half as smart as you think you are, Potter"

"Maybe but if that was true then I'm still twice as smart as you are on your best day. Now, if you don't mind, I was having a lovely conversation with two lovely ladies before you interrupted. Off you go Malfoy"

"You can't dismiss me like I'm some kind of house elf!"

"Fine" Harry sighed "I'll dismiss you like some kind of dog instead, it's more accurate I suppose, now shoo. Off you go, shoo, go away" Daphne had placed a hand over her mouth while Tracy was trying to supress her laughter

"This isn't over, Potter" Draco spat

"Of course it isn't, we're living in the same dorm for the next seven years you imbecile" Harry pointed out "human years by the way Draco, not dog years" Harry added, Draco growled before turning on his feet and storming off.

"Harry" Daphne smiled at him "you do realise that now me and Tracy are definitely not letting you go"

"Yeah" Tracy nodded "you're like our very own anti-Malfoy spell"

"Well, I am quite magical" Harry said as he pretended to wipe dust off his shoulders "but if we're being honest, I do it just as much for my own entertainment as I do it for yours"

"Our hero" Tracy grinned

"Nah" Harry shook his head "I'm not a hero"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Flying lessons and duel with Draco

Harry and Daphne and Tracy had just left defence against the dark arts, a stupid class in Harry's opinion, not because of the subject but more because of the teacher. Professor Quirrell couldn't really do more than stutter and teach theory, but something felt off about him.

The first question that came to Harry's mind is why he kept stuttering? There were potions that could cure that, stuttering may be an annoyance to muggles but it could mean death for wizards as it could ruin their ability to use spells and could cause injury or death in a duel.

The second was the story about how he was attacked by a vampire, if that was true then how did he survive? Vampires can be dangerous and if Quirrell was half as pathetic as he acts then no way in hell would he be able to survive a singular vampire attacking him. There was also something about Quirrell that felt wrong, all of Harry's instincts were telling him to neutralise him.

That brought Harry to another question, why did Dumbledore hire him? Surely he could have gotten a former auror to teach, but instead he chooses the former muggle studies teacher with a stutter and fear of everyone and everything.

* * *

Soon it was time for the first flying lesson, Harry stood next to Daphne and Tracy. Malfoy and Adrian came soon, both were bragging to anyone who would listen about their skills on a broom which caused Harry and his two friends to roll their eyes.

Soon Madam Hooch came along and the lesson started, they were told to hold their hands over their broom and say up. Harry's immediately shot up to his hand, Draco and Adrian took a few tries, as did Daphne and Tracy. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger weren't doing as good, Ron's eventually flew up but stuck him in the face.

Then they were told to mount the brooms and they did as they were told, Harry couldn't keep the small smile off of his face when it turns out that both Adrian and Draco had their grips wrong. But before anymore could be said, Tracy's broom started flying up on its own with Tracy still on it.

"Help!" Tracy screamed as she flew high into the air.

"Tracy!" Daphne screamed but before she could do anything Tracy's broom started flying around in the air, screaming as she did.

Harry's eyes narrowed with focus, he shot off from the ground and began chasing Tracy who was flying towards the castle. Harry sped up and reached Tracy and extended his arm.

"Grab on!" Harry shouted, Tracy screamed again but reached out for Harry.

Unfortunately she slipped off and fell from the broom and fell from about fifty feet, Harry quickly shot after her and grabbed her hand a few moments before she would've hit the ground and pulled up while still holding her. Tracy was slowed down enough for her to land on her feet without injuring herself, unfortunately she did hurt her shoulder. Harry quickly hopped off his broom and sat Tracy down.

"Are you alright?" He asked as everyone ran over to them

"Y...yeah, I think I might have dislocated my shoulder but apart from that I'm fine"

"Oh, is that it?" Harry asked calmly

"What do you mean is that it?!" Daphne hissed "She dislocated her shoulder"

"And?" Harry shrugged "Could be way worse, now Tracy, stay still and I'll pop it back in"

"No!" Tracy screamed and Harry held his hands up in surrender

"Fine" Harry sighed "but let me at least take you to the hospital wing"

"Don't argue Tracy" Daphne interrupted Tracy who was about to argue "I'm coming with you as well"

"Very well" Madam Hooch said "you three are excused, take Miss Davis to the hospital wing and I'd like to talk with you and your head of house later Mr Potter"

"Yes miss" Harry said, when suddenly he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Harry, what is it?" Daphne asked

"Nothing" Harry shook his head, he knelt down and picked Tracy up, carrying her bridal style and walked over to the hospital wing with Daphne following alongside him.

"You don't need to carry me you know" Tracy said with a slight blush on her face

"Yes I do Tracy" Harry replied "your shoulder might be what hurts but it's possible you've also hurt your legs, you don't want to risk it"

"Noble idiot" Daphne shook her head "Tracy, are you blushing?"

"NO!" Tracy screamed

"You totally are!" Daphne laughed "I can't believe it, Tracy Davis is actually blushing! Not so funny when you're the one who is turning red"

"I hate you"

"No you don't" Daphne smiled

"Am I supposed to pretend I can't hear any of this?" Harry asked

"That's up to you" Daphne shrugged

"Though I'd recommend it" Tracy added "unless you'd like me to hex you"

"Oh so I can save your life and carry you to the hospital wing but I get hexed for remembering a conversation that I didn't start or take part in?"

"Yes" Tracy nodded immediately and a silence fell over the three.

"Good to know" Harry said eventually, soon they reached the hospital wing and Harry placed Tracy upon one of the beds, soon Madam Pomfrey came over.

"Hello Madam" Harry greeted her "Miss Davis has had an accident in flying class, she appears to have injured her shoulder, it's probably dislocated. She may have possibly hurt her legs and I wouldn't worry about any mental trauma or shock as she is still her usual cheeky self"

As if to prove his point Tracy stuck a tongue out at Harry, who just rolled his eyes as Daphne giggled but Tracy quickly retracted her tongue when Madam Pomfrey told her off. Madam Pomfrey looked her over, and found that apart from her shoulder there was no problem with her.

Tracy had to stay inside the hospital wing for the day but would be released in the evening, personally Harry thought that that was overkill with how easily magic could heal physical problems but wasn't going to argue with Madam Pomfrey. If Harry was going to die then he was going to make sure that it wasn't because he decided to argue with the dragon nurse of the hospital wing.

* * *

Daphne and Harry had eventually exited the hospital wing, the two were walking and talking as they made their way to the common room. There was still most of this period left so they figured that they would relax for a bit, and they would use the excuse of Pomfrey kicking them out if anyone asked why they had not stayed in the hospital wing.

"Thank you" Daphne said "for saving Tracy"

"Don't worry about it" Harry waved a hand "it was nothing"

"Only you could say saving a girl from falling to her death was nothing"

"In all honesty I'm a bit disappointed in myself for letting Tracy get hurt" Harry replied "but at least she's alive"

"True, you know the Hogwarts rumour mill is going to be buzzing now?" Daphne responded "Everyone is going to be talking about how the brilliant Harry Potter saved a damsel in distress from falling to her death"

"Tracy? A damsel in distress?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow "I'm sure she'd love to know you called her that"

"Is that a threat?" Daphne asked with a slightly higher raised eyebrow

"No, it was an educated guess based off what I know about Tracy." Harry answered with a straight face "Me telling Malfoy I would gut him and hang him from the great hall ceiling is a threat, slight difference there but I'm sure you'll learn to tell the difference with time"

"Careful Potter" Daphne warned "just because I like having you around, doesn't mean I won't hurt you"

"You wouldn't hurt me" Harry said confidently

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Well I think the fact that I saved your best friend might factor into it but also because without me, you'd be stuck dealing with Malfoy on your own"

"Hmm, true" Daphne admitted "just don't run out of usefulness Potter"

"Sure thing Daph" Harry chuckled

"Don't call me Daph"

"Ok, I'm sorry...Daph"

"I'm warning you Potter"

"Understood Greengrass"

"That's better"

"By the way"

"What?"

"I know you like it when I call you Daph" Before 'Daph' could respond, Harry kissed her on the cheek and bolted down the hallway, narrowly avoiding a stinging hex as he turned a corner.

"Potter!" Daphne screamed

"Love you too Daph" Harry's voice called from behind the corner, it was followed by the sound of running. Daphne got to the corner and saw that Harry had vanished.

"Incorrigible idiot" Daphne sighed, she wouldn't admit but she did really like it when Harry called her 'Daph'. 'Merlin, what' wrong with me?' She thought 'I told myself that I'd never fall in love with a boy and the first thing I do is blush every time that bloody idiot comes near me'.

As much as Daphne hated to admit it, she was starting to enjoy his company. He was funny and kind and got along with Tracy, he also ruined her ice queen look. With anyone else she could act the emotionless person, but whenever Harry came into the room he ruined it and she didn't know what to think about that.

* * *

Later, Harry had arrived in the common room after talking with Madam Hooch and Professor Snape. He sat down next to Daphne who looked up from her transfiguration homework.

"Alright Daph?" He asked

"Fine" She said, deciding not to care about the fact that Potter had decided to call her Daph "where were you?"

"Talking to Snape and Hooch about the flying lesson" Harry answered "he gave me fifty points for saving a student's life and..." Harry leaned closer and whispered the next part in her ear "he gave me a tryout for the quidditch team"

He pulled his head back and Daphne gasped, Harry grinned at her shocked expression. In all honesty Daphne didn't care, first years never made the house teams and if Harry's flying was anything to go by, he would.

"Oi" A recurring annoyance approached them "what do you think you're doing?"

"Having a lovely conversation" Harry shrugged his shoulders

"I wasn't talking to you Potter" Malfoy spat "I was talking to Daphne, what do you think you're doing letting another boy be in such close proximity to you?"

"Letting him whisper something in my ear" Daphne answered "what's your problem?"

"My 'problem' is that you're supposed to be my betrothed and shouldn't be so close to another boy, especially Potter"

"Aw, is wickle baby Malfoy jealous?" Harry cooed in a baby voice

"Don't disrespect me like that Potter!"

"How would you like me to disrespect you? I take requests" Harry replied with a straight face

"Listen Malfoy" Daphne interrupted before Draco could respond "I am not marrying you, and who I get close to is my business and not yours"

"Get real Greengrass! My father is negotiating the contract as we speak"

"Good Merlin, you are pathetic" Harry shook his head

"What did you say?"

"What kind of boy tries to court a girl by relying on his father's name?" Harry replied "I could have courted nearly any girl I wanted by saying I was the brother to the boy-who-lived, but I didn't. When I chose to court a girl it would be using my intelligence, looks and personality, however seeing as you lack those qualities it makes sense that you need to rely on your father"

"That's it" Malfoy pulled out his wand "I've had it with you Potter, I challenge you to a wizarding duel, tonight at..."

"No" Harry stood up "right now"

"What?"

"I said right now" Harry stood right in front of Malfoy and flicked his own wand out of its holster "if you want a duel, then it will be right now, not later when you can run off"

"F...fine" Malfoy growled, he was hoping to trick Potter into getting in trouble with Filch later "let's duel, if I win then you'll have to stay away from Daphne" Harry didn't answer, instead he looked at Daphne. "Scared Potter?" Malfoy sneered

"No you blonde idiot, I'm requesting permission"

"Permission for what?"

"If Daphne is involved in the stakes then I request her permission to involve her in the stakes, Daphne, may I make stakes for my duel that can involve you?"

"Hmm, fine, at least you asked. Unlike a certain blonde idiot" Daphne would gladly admit that she liked the way that Malfoys face had reddened, she was also glad that Harry had thought to ask her permission before just involving her in his little spat like any other man would have.

"Very well" Harry nodded before turning back to Malfoy "if I win, I get to punch you in the face and Daphne gets to hex you and you don't get to complain to anyone, apart from Madam Pomfrey but that's only if you need medical help and you won't tell her that we're the ones who hurt you. Do you accept or would you like to ask your father first?"

"I accept Potter" Malfoy growled, the two made their way into the centre of the common room and everyone else watched on.

Malfoy went first and tried an extremely weak cutting cure, which Harry blocked, not that he needed to as the cure wouldn't have done much more that slightly ruin his clothes. Harry quickly responded with three spells, the first being a tickling spell, which was followed by a disarming spell which led to a body bind curse. The result was a laughing Malfoy, on the floor while not being able to move his body and his wand in Harry's hand.

"I think it's safe to say that I've won" Harry said to the common room, before he unleashed Malfoy "now Malfoy, I've won so any last words before I knock out a few of your teeth"

"That's not possible! There's no way I could've lost to a half-blood!"

"Wow, nice words to say to the guy who gets to punch you in your face" Daphne said with an unimpressed look on her face, internally she was trying to decide what hex to use and was gleeful at the idea of Harry punching Malfoy.

"Now Malfoy" Harry said with an evil smile "you accepted the terms of the duel, you can't back out now. After all, how would it look if the Malfoys back out of deals that they make. It'd look bad for your father, now you have a choice, you can uphold your end of the bargain or you could cause problems for your dad because people begin to doubt the trustworthiness of the Malfoys."

Many Slytherin's including Daphne smirked, that was truly a tactic that Salazar Slytherin would approve of. If Malfoy backed out now then it'd make his family look untrustworthy, and this could cause problems in any future dealings, if not with the elder Malfoy then they would definitely occur when Draco was older.

Draco growled and cursed Potter under his breath, before he stood up. He looked right at the smirking green eyed boy in front of him with a look of complete hatred, he composed himself and looked right at Harry.

"Very well" Draco sighed "get it over with Potter"

"Get what other with?" Harry asked, feigning innocence

"You know what!" Draco snapped "go ahead and punch me!"

"Oh no Malfoy" Harry shook his head with amusement "I'm not going to punch you, not yet at least"

"What?" Malfoy spoke with a confused face

"The deal was I got to punch you in the face while Daphne was allowed to hex you, but when and where were never specified" Harry had a truly evil look on his face "I'm not going to punch you now Malfoy, I'm going to take a rain check. Know this, when the time is right, I will find you and I will punch you. In your stupid, stupid face, but until then I want you to remember that it I will do it eventually."

Malfoy paled at this, many of the Slytherin's appreciated Harry's genius even more. Harry could strike Malfoy at any place and any time and Malfoy couldn't complain, it could be tomorrow or even seven years from now but Malfoy would live in fear until then.

"Daphne" Harry spoke softly "what about you? You want to wait as well?"

"Nah" Daphne shook her head and fired a low powered freezing spell at Malfoys bits, Malfoy fell to the floor screaming and with his hands in-between his legs. "Just a little freezing spell that mum taught me, it'll be fine in an hour or so"

"Brilliant" Harry said with admiration in his voice "you've got to teach me that"

"Maybe one day" Daphne said with a smile

"Umm, what about him?" One Slytherin pointed at Malfoy

"Put a silencing spell on him if he makes too much noise" Harry instructed "personally I don't really care what you do as long as you don't bother me"

"Crabbe, Goyle" Daphne spoke "take him up to his room and keep him there" The two boys nodded and picked him up and took him to his room

"Nicely done" Harry nodded to Daphne before sitting down next to her.

* * *

The two talked for a while after everyone else had gone back to minding their own business, the next day they met Tracy at breakfast and informed her of everything that had happened. She was amazed by the fact that Harry got a try out, she was impressed by what had happened in the duel and she was laughing by the time they got to Malfoy.

In fact after telling her what happened with Malfoy, Malfoy chose that moment to walk into the great hall although he looked quite awkward as he did so, Tracy and Harry suppressed laughter while Daphne failed at trying not to look proud.

At that point Harry saw Snape at the head table, he quickly excused himself and ran up to the professor. Fortunately for Harry, there was nobody else at the table and he could talk to Snape without being overheard.

"Excuse me Professor" Harry said "I'd like to ask you for a favour"

"What is it?" Snape asked

"I'd like your permission to leave this weekend for a few hours" Harry replied

"What for Potter?"

"I'd like to go and see my parents" Harry replied "I understand that they're currently at St Mungo's and I'd like to see them"

"What do you mean? Are you telling me you never knew where your parents were?" Snape asked, his voice filled with curiosity

"No sir, I had assumed they were both dead until recently when I found out they were in a coma" Harry answered honestly, it was true that he didn't know it until Blaise Zabini had told him about it a little while ago. "With all the lack of mention about where my parents were, I thought they were gone"

Snape didn't know what to think, he couldn't believe that one Potter didn't know about his parents while the other one paraded around like Merlin's gift to wizard kind. This twin was an enigma, one he wasn't sure that he wanted to work out.

"Very well" He eventually said "I will accompany you this weekend, meet me in my office at eight."

"Thank you sir" Harry nodded before making his way back to the Slytherin table.

"What the hell did you do Albus?" Snape whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The man

Quirrell was in his office, marking papers for the snotty nosed brats he had to teach. His office was the only place where he didn't have to maintain that stupid stutter, fortunately Dumbledore didn't suspect anything. But his master had warned him not to underestimate him.

Speaking of his master, his master's behaviour was curious as of late. He thought it was strange that his master didn't seem to care about the boy-who-lived, he wondered why. Sure the boy was an arrogant imbecile but he was responsible for hindering his master the first time yet his master didn't care.

His master was more interested in the other Potter, the Slytherin Potter who was vastly different from his brother. The Slytherin Potter was a handsome and intelligent boy who held respect from his house, admittedly he was more interesting than the other one. Perhaps his master wanted to recruit him, but if that was the case his master wouldn't have ordered him to try to hex his broom.

Ah well, it was not his place to ask his master. Especially after he got that Slytherin girl instead, his master was most displeased by that and proceeded to punish him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his office door close, which was weird as it was already shut. He stood up and saw who had just closed his door, a man about the same height as Quirrell was standing in his office and had just locked the door, he waved his wand around and placed some locking and privacy charms.

"W...who a…are you?" Quirrell stuttered

The man turned to look at him, and Quirrell began studying him. The man was dressed in muggle clothes, black trainers and jeans, a grey hooded jacket, and black gloves. His hood was up and he had a black bandana covering the lover half of his face. What interested Quirrell was the man's eyes which were a bright yellow and slighted, was this person a werewolf? Surely not, the full moon was at least a week away.

The man slid his wand back up his right sleeve, Quirrell was getting a bit unnerved by the man's gaze. Everything about the man screamed dangerous, Quirrell quickly went for his wand but the man wasn't having any of it.

He charged at Quirrell and grabbed him by his wrist and throat and shoved him against the wall, before Quirrell could begin saying anything the man began striking him in the stomach with his knees. Quirrell could barely breath at this point, the man slammed Quirrell's wrist against the wall which caused Quirrell to drop his wand.

Quirrell tried to push him off, but the man responded by punching him in the face before he tossed him on the floor. Quirrell tried to get up when the man kicked the back of Quirrell's legs, then he grabbed Quirrell and tossed him so he was sitting back in his chair.

"Had enough?" The man asked in a deep voice

"Who are you?" Quirrell breathed, forgetting about his stutter.

"No one of consequence" The man replied

"Why are you doing this? I've done nothing to you"

"Not yet at least" The man replied "tell me Quirrell, why did you try to curse that broom?"

"It wasn't me" Quirrell immediately responded

"Do not lie to me" The man said calmly "were you aiming for the girl?"

"I didn't do anything" Quirrell maintained, the man responded by pulling out his wand and firing a cutting curse at Quirrell's left leg.

"I said don't lie to me" The man spoke as Quirrell cried out in pain "were you aiming for the girl?" Quirrell after a short pause, shook his head to say no. "The boy then? You were aiming for Harry Potter weren't you?" Quirrell didn't respond. "I can take that as a yes"

"You know nothing" Quirrell growled

"I know that there should be a cell in Azkaban with your name on it" The man replied "but one thing I really don't know, is why? Why do it Quirrell?"

"Do you care for the boy?" Quirrell asked

"I don't care if either of the Potter twins die" The man responded "what I do care about is why you did it?"

"Let me speak to him" A raspy voice spoke, the man looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Master, you are not strong enough" Quirrell said

"I have strength, enough for this" The voice continued, the man narrowed his eyes at Quirrell who went about removing his turban. Quirrell rose and the man stepped back, preparing to attack and defend himself. Quirrell turned around, the man's yellow eyes widened when he saw a face on the back of Quirrell's head.

"Who are you?" The man asked

"I am the dark lord, Voldemort" The face spoke "who are you?"

"I haven't chosen a name yet" The man answered "perhaps in the future, for now I'd like to ask a few questions. The main one is why the most dangerous dark lord of all time is currently living in this pathetic fools body when he was supposed to be destroyed by the Potter boy?"

"Destroy me?" Voldemort laughed "Nobody can destroy me, I am immortal"

"That doesn't answer my question"

"How dare you interrupt my master?!" Quirrell shouted

"Quiet" The man ordered "you are irrelevant now, so tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Why should I tell you?" Voldemort sneered

"Because I'll figure it out either way" The man replied "you could save me the time. In fact, I believe I know what you're after"

"Do you?" Voldemort asked slowly

"Yes" The man nodded "that old fool is hiding something in the third floor corridor, that's what you're after, isn't it?"

"Yes" Voldemort admitted "I must say, you intrigue me, you seem to have no love for the Potter boys or the headmaster"

"The headmaster" The man snorted "is a tired, old, delusional fool who believes he knows best. As for the Potter boys, one is an arrogant and talentless brat while the other is unimportant"

"Oh" Voldemort chuckled "how wrong you are, how incredibly wrong you are" Before the man could reply, a large sound was heard outside. It seemed that somebody was trying to open the door.

"We should talk more, another time perhaps" The man said

"Yes" Voldemort smiled "perhaps"

Quirrell quickly began putting his turban back on, by the time he was done the door burst open. Standing in the doorway with their wands drawn were Albus Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick.

"H...headm...master" Quirrell stuttered

"Who are you?" Dumbledore demanded

The figure slowly turned to face the headmaster, he slowly raised both of his arm. The three kept their wands on him, soon his hands were up in the air.

"You were asked a question" McGonagall spoke "who are you?"

"Nobody of consequence" The man answered

"I insist you tell me who you are" The headmaster demanded

"Very well" The man drawled "I am...escaping"

A wand shot from his sleeve into his right hand, he turned it and a high pitch scream echoed in the air. Dumbledore quickly shot off a stunner before he began covering his ears, the man dodge then grabbed Quirrell's desk and tossed it at the headmaster with one arm.

The headmaster blasted the desk, and all three teachers were about to fire when they heard a sound of glass smashing. It seemed that the man had jumped out of the window, the Professors quickly rushed to the window and looked out of it. They saw nothing, not even a bird.

"Are you alright Professor Quirrell?" Professor Flitwick asked

"Y...es" Quirrell got out "but I t...think he b...broke some r...ibs"

"Ribs?!" Professor McGonagall shouted "There's a cutting curse on your leg, what other spell did he hit you with?"

"He d...didn't, he attacked me ph...physically"

"Physically?" Dumbledore asked

"Y…yes" Quirrell stuttered that annoying stutter "he s...strangled me, k...kneed me repeatedly, and p...punched me"

"My goodness" McGonagall exclaimed "why would he do that?"

"I...I don't k...know"

"Very well" Dumbledore said "could the two of you escort him to the hospital wing?"

"Yes, of course headmaster" Flitwick nodded. McGonagall and Flitwick gently guided Quirrell out of his office and towards the hospital wing.

Dumbledore was left deep in thought, who was this mysterious stranger? Why did he attack Quirrell? And why did he attack him physically? The man clearly had his wand with him, yet chose to resort to physical violence, Dumbledore wondered if the man knew about Voldemort residing in Quirrell head.

Dumbledore had worked it out a long time ago, the only reason he didn't do anything about it was because it was a good test for Adrian. He hoped that this new man wouldn't ruin his plans, Adrian still had to discover the third floor corridor and the mirror.

* * *

At breakfast the next day, Harry sat with Daphne and Tracy as he usually did. The three looked around and saw a huge number of people gossiping, and talking with each other along with the occasional glance at the teachers table.

"Do I even want to know?" Harry asked

"Yes" Tracy nodded

"Fine, why is everyone gossiping?"

"Well" Tracy replied "apparently Quirrell was attacked yesterday"

"By who?" Daphne asked

"Probably his own shadow" Harry sighed "or maybe an overly enthusiastic fly, I swear I don't know what Dumbledore is thinking, hiring him as a teacher"

"Well" Tracy continued "from what I've heard it was a person, who apparently hurt the professor then escaped Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick."

"How the bloody hell do you know all this?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"I have my ways" Tracy smiled as she continued eating

"So I'm guessing this means that we miss defence" Daphne spoke

"Unless they get a replacement" Harry pointed out

"True" Daphne nodded "but who would be the replacement?"

"Might be Dumbledore" Tracy suggested

"I hope not" Harry sighed "I can't listen to a word that man says"

"Why not?" Daphne asked

"Too distracted by his horrible dress sense" Harry gestured to the teachers table where Dumbledore was wearing a purple dress, as that was what Harry was willing to describe it as.

"That's mean" Tracy said

"To my eyes" Harry replied

"Weren't we talking about Quirrell?" Daphne pointed out

"Fine" Harry sighed "so let's say Quirrell was attacked, big deal. How does it affect us?"

"So you really don't care what happens to Quirrell?" Tracy asked with a disappointed look

"Hey, it's not like he died" Harry defended himself "besides, like I said, not much we can do about it."

"True" Daphne agreed "let the adults handle it"

"Yeah" Harry nodded "we have more important things to think about, like quidditch or how long it will take Daphne to profess her love for me"

"I don't love you" Daphne glared at him

"No, you don't love me yet" Harry smiled playfully

"I would never say I love you"

"My mum said the same thing to my dad" Harry pointed out "and their married. By the way Daph, summer wedding or winter?" Tracy giggled and eventually Daphne lightened up.

"You're not funny Harry" She smiled "besides, knowing me I'll probably get forced into a marriage contract by some pure-blooded arse"

"I am being forced into a contract" Harry casually spoke

"WHAT?!" Daphne and Tracy screamed

"Could you say that a bit louder? I don't think the America has heard you yet" Harry put up some privacy wards so they wouldn't attract attention.

"You're in a marriage contract?!" Tracy exclaimed, Daphne looked visibly upset, even though she tried to hide it.

"I am for now" Harry replied, Daphne perked up at this

"For now?" She asked

"Yeah, I went to Gringotts a while back and found out that some old relative of mine had made a marriage contract between me and another family. I couldn't find out which family as I could only learn if my parents told me or if I was of age."

"So you have to get married into some random family?" Tracy asked

"No" Harry shook his head "by the age of fourteen, I can claim head of house if my parents haven't woken up yet"

"What?" Tracy was confused

"If the head of house can't perform their duties then it gets passed to the next eldest member" Harry explained "as mum and dad can't perform their duties, it passes to me and the earliest I can claim the position is at fourteen. Until then I either put a proxy in place or don't do anything, the proxy isn't allowed to make any big changes like the contract.

I do however have a person who I've been sending letters to act as my proxy, he'll deal with all the financial and legal stuff until I'm of age. But once I have become fourteen I can take the position and cancel the contract."

"Wow" Daphne breathed

"I know, sad part is Dumbledore knows as well"

"Why is that bad?" Daphne asked

"Because he'll want me to give the position to his golden boy or assign himself as proxy" Harry answered "either way, he'd have total control. I expect he'll come and talk to me about it soon."

"Why?" Daphne raised an eyebrow

"Probably because the goblins are taking money from his vault to compensate for the money he took from the Potters vault without permission" Harry shrugged, and the girls went wide eyed "in fact, I think that's the letter that would inform him"

At this point a Gringotts owl had flown into the hall and delivered the letter, it then flew off before Dumbledore could even open it. Dumbledore opened his letter, and he went a little red at reading it. He stood up and walked out, as calmly as he could.

"Told you" Harry smirked

"His been taking money from your accounts?!" Daphne couldn't believe it

"Believe it" Harry replied "I don't know if my less than handsome twin knows about it but I was very unimpressed when I found out that the old man had been digging his fingers into the hard earned gold of my ancestors."

"That's illegal!" Tracy hissed "You could take him to court!"

"A court full of Dumbledore supporters? No thanks, if I wanted to waste my time I'd teach the boy-who-eats and his redheaded friend about table manners"

* * *

The rest of Harry's day went as normal, Hermione shot him death glares whenever he did better than her in class, which was all the time. Adrian and Ron shot him death glares whenever he breathed, which was all the time. Draco shot him death glares whenever he did both, which was all the time.

He also flirted repeatedly with Daphne who blushed as Tracy alternated between laughing, snickering and giggling throughout the day along with the occasional snort. Dumbledore had taken over the defence against the dark arts lesson for the day, which pleased Adrian, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor's.

Not the Slytherin's though, especially not Harry. He noticed that while Dumbledore didn't openly discriminate against the Slytherin's, he did it subtly by doing things such as missing one who put his hand up in favour of a Gryffindor and looking a ton more happy when Gryffindor's answered the questions.

Soon the lesson ended, Harry was about to make his way out when he heard his name called by the headmaster. He gestured his friends to continue, once they left Harry turned around and saw his brother standing with the headmaster.

"Yes sir?" Harry asked politely "How may I help you?"

"I would like to have a little discussion with you, Mr Potter" Dumbledore answered

"Clearly sir, but may I ask what the topic of this discussion is?"

"Today I have received a letter from Gringotts" Dumbledore spoke "it was a letter saying I had to refund all that I had taken from the Potter accounts, you can imagine my shock. I was most surprised"

"As was I sir" Harry replied

"Really?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow

"Yes" Harry nodded "I thought they were going to take way more time than that, say what you want about goblins but you have to admit the little buggers are efficient"

"You actually did this?!" Adrian exclaimed

"No, little brother, the goblins did this" Harry replied "I just asked them to do it"

"Harry" Dumbledore spoke

"It's Hadrian sir, or Mr Potter" Harry reminded him

"Yes, Mr Potter" Dumbledore amended "can I ask why you did this?"

"You can" Harry replied, the room went silent for a few seconds when Dumbledore realised that the boy actually wanted him to ask.

"Why did you do this?"

"I thought it was simple" Harry raised an eyebrow "you took money without permission and I've simply had it retrieved, you may lose some extra money for violating the rules but I think that's a pretty fair deal"

"Stop being stupid!" Adrian spoke up "Our parents probably gave him that money!"

"They didn't" Harry replied "the money was taken after they went into their comas, and his received the money from the Potter accounts multiple times after. The last of which was on our tenth birthday, so unless our parents have woken and walked up to Gringotts, I don't believe it.

Besides I'm not sacrificing our family's money on 'probably' , if our parents wish for the headmaster to keep the money then they can give it back to him after they wake up. If you really want to give the headmaster money then take it out of your trust vault, the family vault is off limits"

"Harry, what's wrong with you?!" Adrian hissed "He's Dumbledore, leader of the light!"

"And you're a Potter!" Harry shot back "The Potters are a proud family, the best in Britain. Our family has given birth to inventors, politicians, healers, warriors and so much more. Our grandfather was able to fight off twenty-one death eaters before he was struck down, we didn't care about blood purity but we cared about family and I am not wasting the hard earned money of our ancestors so you can please the headmaster. Until mum and dad wake up, I have to resume responsibility as head of house."

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore spoke "you cannot be head of house, you are too young"

"I'm aware, which is why I will be assigning a proxy" Harry replied "my proxy will take care of the day to day running's until I am of age"

"Mr Potter, I was a friend of your parents" Dumbledore pointed out "I would be more than willing to become your proxy"

"No thank you" Harry refused "I already have someone I want to assign as a proxy"

"Who is this person?" Dumbledore asked calmly, internally he was seething. Hopefully he could convince the person to refuse, if he couldn't then maybe he could control them.

"He hasn't accepted yet, so I feel no need to tell you his name." Harry answered "However, if he refuses, then it will be disappointing but I will still have a few back up choices. So there is no need to worry headmaster, after all, you are just a headmaster and forgive me for saying so but frankly the Potter family business is none of yours"

"Young man, your attitude is not a good one, your parents would be most disappointed" Dumbledore put on his best grandfatherly look of disappointment

"No sir, my parents would be James and Lily Potter" Harry retorted "and I don't know either of them enough to know how they would feel, but whatever it is they do feel, I'll discuss it with them if they wake up. Now, good day to you sir and brother, stay out of trouble"

Harry turned on his feet and walked out of the classroom, leaving a shocked boy-who-lived and headmaster. Neither could believe that the young boy had just refused Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light and had just walked away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Assigning proxies, punching Malfoy and two girls

Dumbledore entered the next Wizengamot meeting; he took his seat as chief warlock. Other noticeable people were there, Greengrass, Longbottom, Bones, the minister of magic, and a few others.

"I call this meeting into session" Dumbledore spoke "before the meeting starts is there anything that needs to be brought to attention?"

"Chief Warlock" Augusta Longbottom raised her hand

"Yes Lady Longbottom?"

"Thank you chief Warlock" Augusta Longbottom stood up "I have a young lord who had asked for my assistance, he's here today and would like to make a statement"

The doors opened, and in walked Harry Potter, looking every bit the young lord. He wore expensive looking robes with red trimmings, his posture demanded respect and the only thing he hadn't managed to do was tame his hair.

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore spoke "what are you doing here? You should be at school"

"It has come to my attention that I needed to be here" Harry replied "you see my mother and father are in a coma and I need to fulfil my duty as they cannot. I would like to assign a proxy for the Potter family"

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore spoke in his signature grandfatherly voice "I appreciate your concerns but there is really no need for this..."

"I disagree" Harry interrupted "because it turns out that you've been using the Potter votes without the consent of me or my parents" The crowd began whispering

"Hadrian" Dumbledore tried to quickly salvage the situation "I have been permitted to use them by you parents"

"Verbally?" Harry asked

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded

"Well I'm sorry sir but that's not enough for me, I'd like written proof"

"Is my word not enough?" Dumbledore plastered a hurt look on his face, obviously going for some sympathy

"I don't know you well enough to completely trust your word" Harry responded and the whispering grew, they couldn't believe how the young boy was talking and he was doing it to Albus Dumbledore of all people "I would also like to assign a proxy to the Peverell family, which is another family that I'm head of and another family whose votes you have been using"

Dumbledore paled, how did Harry know about the Peverell family? He couldn't believe this, the Potter and Peverell votes were important, he couldn't just lose them. But it turns out that Harry was not done.

"It's also come to my attention that you've been voting on behalf of the Black family, I would like to assign a proxy for that family as well"

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore replied

"Heir Potter" Harry interrupted "I am Heir Potter"

"Heir Potter" Dumbledore amended "you cannot assign a proxy for the Black family"

"I think you'll find I can" Harry said in a confident voice "you see the current lord Black is Sirius Black" Dumbledore paled even more, how did Harry know about Sirius? "and he is currently unable to perform his duties as he is locked in Azkaban, sad, I know. But, the good news is that I'm his godson. And I think you'll find I've been named his heir, so I am well within my right to assign a proxy for the family"

"Heir Potter" Dumbledore said, he couldn't let Harry take all three, he needed them "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to assign proxies based on claims"

"That's good" Harry smiled as he pulled out three documents "in my hands I have official confirmation from Gringotts and it proves that I am the heir to all three families"

One member came up and took the documents, and handed it to Dumbledore who read through them. He hated the fact that the documents were real and Harry was indeed the heir, his best course of action was to go along with it. It'd be bad if he objected too much, perhaps he could get lucky and be able to sway the proxies.

"Very well Heir Potter" Dumbledore spoke "who are your proxies?"

"For the Potter and Peverell family" Harry spoke "I would like to assign Lady Longbottom as the proxy" Dumbledore internally swore, Lady Longbottom was a tough woman and he knew better than to try and manipulate her.

"Very well, Lady Longbottom, do you accept?" Dumbledore asked

"I do" Augusta nodded

"Very well, you are now the assigned Proxy for the Potter and Peverell family" Dumbledore replied

"For the Black family" Harry continued "I would like to assign Andromeda Tonks"

Dumbledore mentally groaned, Andromeda was another person out of his control and he knew he wouldn't be able to convince her that he knew best. Before anything could be said, the doors opened a second time and Andromeda walked in, looking like the perfect pure-blooded woman.

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed "Andromeda Tonks, do you accept?"

"Yes, I accept" Andromeda nodded

"Andromeda Tonks, you are now the assigned proxy for the Black family"

"Thank you chief warlock" Andromeda replied

"With your permission sir, I would like to leave now as I have classes to attend" Harry said

"Yes, I'm sure you do" Dumbledore said dryly "very well, you may leave"

"Thank you" Harry bowed, he then turned and left with such speed and grace that would put many purebloods to shame.

* * *

Harry had just arrived back at school and got changed back into his normal school clothes, he thought that he made some good choices when assigning his proxies. The Longbottoms and Potters were allies for centuries and Lady Longbottom was a fierce woman who many knew better than to mess with. Her daughter-in-law was also his little brother's godmother and her son was friends with Harry's father and his little brothers godfather. Admittedly he had someone else in mind but he had refused, either way it was a good choice.

He also liked his choice of Andromeda for the Black family, for one she was his godmother and as his godfather was in prison, she was good enough to fit the role. She was a kind but fierce woman, and having the kicked out woman in charge of the seat would be a nice way to stick it to the Black family.

"Harry!" An angry voice caught his attention as he was walking down the hallway, he saw Daphne Greengrass storming toward him

"Hi Daphne, what's up?" He said politely, but Daphne didn't answer, she grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him away.

Harry could have stopped her easily but this seemed like one of the situations when you weren't supposed to do that. Harry took the time analyse her face, it was as pretty as usual but it was also pretty red. He noticed that her eyes were also a bit misty, indicating that she had been crying, Harry was wondering what on earth would make Daphne cry when they stopped by the lake.

"Alright Harry" Daphne spoke now that nobody could hear them "did you know?"

"Could you be more specific on what I'm supposed to know?" Harry spoke softly

"About the contract!" Daphne snapped

"What contract?!" Harry stepped back in surprise

"The marriage contract!"

"I told you all I know about the contract! What am I supposed to know?!"

"You're contracted to me!" She screamed, and Harry found himself unable to respond. In fact he imagined that he looked kind of like a gaping fish at the moment.

"Wait a sec" Harry managed to close his mouth "you're saying that the girl in the contract, is you?"

"Yes!" Daphne replied, unaware of the tears that were dripping down her face "MY father sent me a letter and told me about it! You're contracted to me!"

"Daph, I swear I didn't know!" Harry said honestly "I would've told you if I did"

"Fine, you didn't know but I bet you're pleased now!" She said angrily "This must be great for you! Forcing me into a contract! You've been flirting with me nonstop and now you get your bloody wish! I'm going to marry you now! I'm going to be a stupid housewife that you can use to show off to your friends! I can't believe this! I..."

"Daphne!" Harry shouted, stopping the girl in her tracks "Take a breath, yeah." Daphne glared at him but did so, a few seconds later she realised that the tears were on her face and wiped her eyes.

"Do you have anything to say?" She asked, still wiping her eyes

"Yes" Harry took a breath "first of all, I really didn't know. And yes I've been flirting with you but I was really just having some fun, and you seemed to like it so I kept it up. Now I'd like to remind you of something, I can cancel the contract once I'm fourteen"

"Why would you?!" Daphne interrupted

"Because I don't want to force you into this!" Harry snapped "Is that really so hard to believe?! I'm not Malfoy! I didn't do this on purpose! Yes I like you but I wouldn't force you into a relationship with me!"

Daphne had unconsciously taken a step back, she thought that she saw something flicker in his eyes for a moment. A silence fell over the two, neither willing to break it, but eventually they one had to give.

"I'm sorry" Daphne said after a few minutes of silence "I shouldn't have exploded on you"

"It's alright" Harry sighed "you were emotional, I understand."

"Thank you"

"Really it's alright, but like I said Daphne, I won't force you into this. It makes you uncomfortable so I will cancel the contract as soon as I'm capable of doing so, but for the record, I would've never forced you into being a housewife."

"Really?" She asked with a little bit of disbelief in her voice

"Yeah, if we were married and you wanted to work then I'd let you, well, when I say 'I would let you' what I really meant is 'I wouldn't complain if you did'. I would never force you into being someone who you don't want to be"

"Thank you" She said appreciatively

"It's really no problem, now, we have a free period now but by my estimation our next lesson is in ten minutes. So, should we walk back up?"

"Yes" Daphne said softly

"Okay, then let's go Daph" Harry replied, he was then startled when Daphne charged at him and hugged him "Daph?"

Daphne hugged him tightly, Harry couldn't help but tense a little, he placed his arms around Daphne, hoping she didn't notice. Daphne rested her head on his shoulder, Harry placed his on top of hers, he wasn't very experienced in hugging but he felt that this wasn't so bad. Of course that might just be because it was Daphne but he wasn't sure, although he'd definitely break Dumbledore's nose if that old man had tried to hug him.

Harry had waited patiently for Daphne, he couldn't help but admit that he liked the hug. Soon Daphne let go, she gave him a small smile and he gave her one as well. Another surprise for Harry came when she placed her hand in his, she looked a bit embarrassed so Harry decided not to say anything.

* * *

The two walked back up to the castle, and to their lessons with Daphne's right hand in Harry's left. As they made their way down to the dungeons they were stopped at one staircase by Draco Malfoy who was walking up the staircase towards them, attracting the attention of the students that were at the bottom. Including Adrian Potter and his friends.

"Greengrass!" He shouted "Why are you holding Potter's hand?! You're supposed to be betrothed to me, why is that so hard to understand you stupid..."

Draco was cut off by Harry's right hook to his face, Draco fell backwards and rolled down the stairs. He landed at the bottom, with a bloody nose, and all the students were looking at Harry in shock.

"Harry, you didn't need to do that" Daphne whispered

"He insulted you" Harry whispered back "I 'wanted' to do that. But if it makes you feel better, I'll let you deal with him next time"

"Thank you Harry" Daphne smiled

"Not a problem" Harry smiled right back and the two walked down the stairs, Crabbe and Goyle were helping Malfoy up.

"What is going on here?!" Snape chose that moment to the enter the halls

"Draco fell sir" Harry answered as he wiped the blood off of his hands on the back of his trousers where they wouldn't be seen.

"No he didn't!" Hermione Granger spoke up "He's lying, Harry punched him and he fell down the stairs"

"Well technically we both said he fell so I'm not really a liar" Harry replied "but before you make accusations, let's ask Draco. Draco, did I punch you?"

Harry smirked at Draco who realised what had happened, Harry was allowed one free punch and he had chosen moment to use it. Under the terms of the duel Draco couldn't tell on him, and Draco hated that fact. He was tempted to do it anyway, the duel be damned, but then that would ruin his reputation even further.

Daphne was also impressed by Harry, not just for his punch but also for his timing and chosen area to use it. Firstly it caused Malfoy more pain as he fell down the stairs, but it was also in front of a lot of students which gave Harry a reputation in front of them. Malfoy couldn't complain unless he wanted to ruin his own reputation amongst Slytherin house, and when Malfoy doesn't complain the Gryffindor's will lose points for being 'liars' while also increasing Harry's reputation even more.

"No" Malfoy coughed "he didn't punch me"

"See" Harry gestured to Malfoy

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for lying" Snape said to Granger before turning back on Malfoy "Mr Goyle and Crabbe, take Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing"

The two gorilla children nodded and took Malfoy away, Malfoy was glaring at Harry the whole time until he was out of sight. Snape saw Harry and Daphne holding hand but decided not to say anything about it.

"Enter" Snape ordered as he made his way into the classroom.

The entire class entered, and everyone took their seats, Tracy Davis paired with Neville again and Harry paired with Daphne once more, not that any of them were complaining. Professor Snape gave them their instructions and they set off to work, but before they did Harry discreetly got his wand out and vanished away the blood from his trousers and hand before he put his wand back in his holster.

As they were working Adrian Potter glanced at his brother, when he saw Snape look away, greasy old bat. He couldn't believe his brother punched Malfoy in the face, not that he had a problem with it, he was actually quite jealous of the fact to be honest and it would've been perfect if Gryffindor hadn't lost points for it.

Hermione Granger was furious, not only did Harry Potter punch a fellow student and cause him to fall down some stairs, he also lied about it to a teacher! And got her in trouble to boot! She really couldn't stand him, he would always do better than her in class and she didn't know how. She was the smartest person in her year, there was no way he would be able to do better than her. He was probably cheating, yes, that would be the only logical explanation.

Daphne worked well with Harry, they were both competent and had a good rhythm when they worked together. Daphne felt a bit bad for shouting at Harry earlier but like he said, she was emotional. In fact she was bit disappointed in herself for not using her logical side and charging straight at him like a Gryffindor.

Daphne noticed him tense when she hugged him and she didn't know what to make of that, he did hug her back and he seemed to really like it so she wasn't sure why he felt uncomfortable at first. Perhaps he didn't have much experience with hugging, now that Daphne thought about it, Harry was always the one to initiate contact and it was always quick and light.

She decided that she wouldn't think about it too much now, she was a Slytherin and would definitely find out eventually, but she'd wait for him to tell her when he was ready.

* * *

Soon the lesson ended, Harry quickly made his way to Snape after the class was dismissed.

"Excuse me sir" Harry said politely "I just wanted to confirm if you'll be able to accompany me tomorrow to St Mungo's."

"Worry not Mr Potter, meet me at eight in my office and I will take you there" Snape replied

"Yes sir, thank you" Harry nodded, he then turned and walked away

"Mr Potter" Snape called once Harry was halfway across the room, Harry stopped and looked at the potions master "have you truly not known where your parents were all these years?"

"No sir" Harry shook his head "well, I always thought they were alive and I believed they were alive but I didn't have confirmation until shortly after I started Hogwarts. I had talked with Blaise Zabini and the conversation came up and he mentioned it"

"Hmm" Snape said with a thoughtful expression "very well, I shall see you tomorrow"

"Yes sir, thank you sir" Harry replied and left the potions room and a very depressed potions master.

"What's up Harry?" Tracy asked, she and Daphne had waited for him outside

"Nothing much, just talked with Professor Snape about if he'd still be able to take me to see my parents tomorrow" Harry replied. "I have to meet him in his office tomorrow at eight"

"Eight?!" Tracy said horrified "the only reason anyone should go anywhere before nine is if they need to go and eat breakfast!"

"Let's go" Daphne shook her head in amusement and the trio walked to their next lesson, Daphne had out her hand in Harry's again but this time she put her left hand in his right

"Oh" Tracy raised a suggestive eyebrow "holding hands with Mr Potter are we?"

"Shut it Tracy" Daphne replied "I'm only stopping him from punching someone again"

"Would this be a bad time to point out that I'm ambidextrous?" Harry asked

"Are you?" Daphne asked

"Yeah" Harry nodded "I favour my right because right handed people are more common but I can use my left when I want"

"Well in that case" Tracy wrapped her hands around his arms

"What are you doing?" Daphne narrowed her eyes

"Well, you want to stop him from punching people" Tracy smiled at Daphne "I thought I'd help"

"Fine" Daphne let go of Harry's hands and wrapped her hands around his arms in the same way that Tracy did.

"Oh, copying me are we" Tracy grinned

"No, I've just decided that this was a better way to keep him restrained" Daphne replied.

The two argued until they eventually got to their next class, the class and Professor Flitwick were a bit surprised to see an amused Harry enter with a girl on each arm. The three took their seats and the lesson started.

Adrian Potter was having mixed thoughts about his brother, his brother had punched Malfoy and gotten away with it while also entering class with a girl on each arm. But on the other hand the girls and him were Slytherin's and Harry was stupidly refusing to obey the headmaster.

Hermione Granger huffed at the behaviour the three were showing, it wasn't enough that Harry and that Greengrass girl always had to do better at her in class but they also had to act so inappropriately. In her eyes Harry was an arrogant boy who probably cheated his way through class, Hermione thought that he was probably trying to attract attention because he was jealous of his brother.

Luckily for Daphne, Draco was still in the hospital wing, but now she had a new annoyance in the form of her best friend. Who had suddenly decided to start hanging on to Harry, Daphne knew that Tracy was doing it to annoy her and despite that knowledge, it still annoyed her.

Harry reflected on what had happened so far, and ran it through his head. At the end of the day he had basically given the headmaster the finger and appointed his own proxies, he had found out he was betrothed to Daphne, he had done great in classes as usual and annoyed Granger by doing so, he punched Malfoy down the stairs and installed a little fear in the other students and even though he knew Tracy's reasons he now had two girls fighting over him.

All in all, not a bad day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Meeting parents, misinterpretation

When Harry got back to the common room with Daphne and Tracy, the former still holding onto his arm, they found Draco Malfoy sitting there. When he saw the trio he immediately jumped to his feet.

"Greengrass!" He shouted, attracting the attention of the whole common room "what do you think you're doing?"

"Wondering why I haven't chopped off your tongue yet" Daphne answered

"Don't disrespect me!" Draco demanded "Why are you holding Potters arm?"

"Because I like holding it" Daphne answered with a straight face "it's really strong but feels comfortable in my hands."

"You know my father is making a marriage contract between me and you" Draco replied "you shouldn't be hanging on Potter, I'm your future husband!"

"That's where you're wrong Malfoy, or at least one more thing which you're wrong about, we should probably add it to the list" Daphne replied.

"Tracy" Harry whispered to Tracy "she's gotten sassy, I think I've been a bad influence on her"

"True, but with that being said I am not letting you get away from us two now" Tracy whispered back

"You see Malfoy" Daphne continued "I'm already in a marriage contract with someone else, I just found out earlier today. Right before we went to potions class and Harry punched you in the face, do you remember that?"

"Who?!" Malfoy turned bright red in anger

"That'd be me" Harry spoke up "I only just found out today as well, funny how that works"

"Potter! You stole my girl!" Malfoy shouted

"I don't see your name on her" Harry looked at Daphne "a good thing too, it'd be a shame to taint such perfection with your name"

"Watch it Potter!" Draco warned

"Or what?" Harry scoffed "You can't beat me in a duel, as evidenced by the redness of your face from when I punched you. If you like, we can have another duel thought I should warn you that if we do I will punch a lot harder than last time"

"You think you're so brilliant?!" Malfoy growled "You're just a pathetic loser who shouldn't be in this house"

"Says the boy throwing a tantrum like a five year old" Harry retorted "I see no reason why I can't be in Slytherin house."

"You're a half-blood!" Malfoy shouted

"Slytherin has had many half-bloods over the years" Harry responded "some have even made prefect and head boy"

"You're a Potter, you should be in Gryffindor!"

"The Potters are an ancient and most noble house Malfoy, can you say the same about yours? No, because unlike my family, the only thing that has made your family important was money. Besides, there have been plenty of Potters in Slytherin, though the majority go to Gryffindor, we have had the occasional Slytherin in the family."

"Plus Harry here has acted way more Slytherin than you ever have" Tracy added

"What?! That's preposterous!" Malfoy shouted

"Says the boy screaming like a child" Daphne looked at Malfoy with disgust "ever since coming here Harry has excelled in classes and made allies in pretty much every house, all you have done is shout, rely on your fathers name and made things more difficult for the rest of us."

"How have I made things more difficult?!" Malfoy demanded

"You're constantly making enemies in the other houses, a prime example would be Longbottom"

"That pathetic squib?" Malfoy scoffed

"Malfoy he is clearly not a squib if he has been accepted into Hogwarts" Tracy pointed out "besides, you think he is weak because of his lack of magical strength but I'd like to remind you that the Longbottoms are also an ancient and most noble house. Besides, he's only in his first year so you don't really know what he's capable of. He has the potential to become a stronger wizard than you"

"Defending your boyfriend?" Malfoy sneered

"Thank you for proving our point Malfoy" Harry sneered right back "you're childish and arrogant, people like you are why the rest of Hogwarts looks down on us Slytherin's. Instead of gathering allies you are creating enemies, you may think you're at the top but unlike the rest of us, you'd be screwed in the real world."

"It's true" Daphne agreed "without your daddy, you're nothing"

"How dare you insult me?!" Malfoy drew his wand but then he found it flying out of his hand and landing in Potters left hand whilst his right hand had his own wand.

"No, go on, you were saying" Harry said as he absent mindedly tossed Malfoys wand up and down in the air.

"Give me back my wand!" Malfoy demanded

"What wand?" Harry asked as he dropped the wand in question on the floor

"You'll pay for this Potter"

"You'll pay in blood if you threaten me again" Harry warned "be appreciative I haven't snapped it yet, now Draco, you're a bit thick so I'll say this slowly. Stay away from me and my friends if you want to keep what little is left of your dignity, Daphne is my fiancée so if you bother her than you bother me and that is a bad idea if you want your face to stay to not be covered in blood."

"Are you threatening me?!"

"No, it was a greeting" Harry said sarcastically "what the hell did you think it was?"

"One day Potter" Malfoy said slowly "one day I will make you suffer"

"That day is every day I have to see your ugly mug" Harry responded as he picked up Draco's wand "now, unless you have anything else to say, take your pathetic twig back and stop bothering me"

Harry tossed Malfoy his wand but kept his own prepared, and it was a good thing he did so, as Malfoy immediately tried to hex him but failed as Harry quickly stunned him. Malfoy dropped like a sack of potatoes, Harry looked to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Boys" Harry said "would you mind taking this idiot upstairs?" The two nodded and carried the unconscious Malfoy up to his room.

"Our hero" Tracy sighed dramatically, the three took a seat as everyone else went back to minding their own business "so you two are engaged to be married?"

"Kind of" Harry answered "we really did just find out today, apparently the contract was made between our two families. But I don't want to force Daphne into a marriage so I will cancel it on my fourteenth birthday"

"Really?" Tracy looked at Daphne who was still holding on to his arm "I'm sure she wouldn't mind"

"Well I did at first" Daphne admitted "But I figured that if we're contracted we could get to know each other, I mean the contract doesn't officially take place until we're out of school so we might as well use the time productively."

"Is that your way of asking if you can be my girlfriend?" Harry asked with an amused expression

"Well, it definitely wasn't her way of asking if she could be my girlfriend" Tracy joked

"Well..." Daphne fidgeted in her seat "yeah it is"

"You want Tracy to be your girlfriend?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"No!" Daphne turned red "it's my way of asking, if I could be your girlfriend?"

"Hell yeah!" Harry exclaimed in joy

"Wow, he didn't even pause" Tracy commented

"Well I got to accept before some other idiot takes her" Harry explained

"Yeah, now she only has to deal with one idiot" Tracy remarked

"Yeah but I'm her idiot" Harry grinned and Daphne blushed.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Yes but no take backs, you're stuck with me Daph"

"Oh Merlin" Daphne sighed

"Oh don't start calling him, he can't help you now" Harry smiled

"It's going to be a long stay at Hogwarts" Daphne looked at Harry with an amused expression

"A memorable one though" Harry stared back at her.

* * *

Tomorrow came quickly and Harry was in Snape's office, right on time. The two of them flood over to St Mungo's, Snape led him to the ward where his parents were staying.

"Harry" Snape stopped him before they entered "I will leave you alone here, how long would you like to stay?"

"Do you not want to come in sir?" Harry asked "I don't mind if you do"

"No thank you" Snape refused, Harry could see the man was trying to hide his emotions so he decided not to press.

"About, an hour, please sir" Harry answered "I can take less if that's a problem for you"

"No" Snape shook his head "it's not a problem, I will return in an hour." Snape turned around and left, his cape billowing as he did.

Harry took a deep breath before he entered through the door, he made his way to two beds at the far right corner of the room. Opposite the two beds were two other beds, Harry read the names and saw that they were the Longbottoms, his sympathy went out to them and Neville, he should probably talk to him later.

He made his way to where his parents were resting, and looked at his parents, who were both under stasis charms, taking them both in. His father was a tall man, he had brown hair, and he looked remarkably like Harry, or Harry looked remarkably like him if you wanted to be accurate.

He then looked at his mother, she was a beautiful woman with red hair. A little shorter in height than his father, but she looked like a sleeping angel in Harry's opinion. Harry took a chair and sat in-between the beds.

"Hi mum, hi dad" Harry said softly "it's good to see you. I'm Harry, your son, I don't know if you remember. I don't even know if you can hear me, but if you can then know that I love and miss the both of you.

Let's see, I suppose I should tell you a little bit about me, I'm in Hogwarts in my first year. I'm also a Slytherin, I hope that's not a problem. My twin brother is a Gryffindor but he's also an idiot, I'd rather not talk about him if we're being honest.

I'm top in my class, all of my classes, except Herbology but the top of Herbology is Neville Longbottom, your godson mum. He's alright, a bit shy and for some reason he's not as strong as I thought he'd be but he's alright.

There's this one girl in my class called Hermione Granger, and she's really annoying. Like, she's made it her life mission to beat me and when she doesn't she calls me a cheat, as if I don't have the right to be smarter than her.

Oh and there's this prat called Malfoy, he thinks he's Merlin's gift to wizard kind. He mouths off but I put him in his place every time, in fact one time I punched him and he fell down some stairs. I know you'd probably disapprove of that but I maintain that it was well deserved and worth it, especially as I didn't get in trouble. Apart from those two and a couple of other people, I really enjoy Hogwarts.

McGonagall and Flitwick are still there, they're really nice and know their stuff. Did you know Severus Snape is the potions teacher and head of Slytherin house? He seems alright to me, my brother annoys the hell out of him though, understandable in my opinion.

Oh and good news, as of yesterday, I have got a girlfriend. Her name is Daphne Greengrass, best looking Slytherin in the school, scratch that, best looking girl in the school. Anyway, apparently we're both under a marriage contract and we decided to give it a go and see if it works. She won't admit it but I think she's falling for me, can't really blame her, I've got the legendary Potter charm on my side.

You'd like her, she's blonde and has lovely blue eyes and is really pretty. She's also pretty funny and nice once you get past the ice queen mask that she puts on, though I think I've been a bit of a bad influence on her, thanks to me she's discovered sass and sarcasm. Merlin help us all.

I suppose I probably should talk about my brother, the wizarding world sees him as a hero. They're calling him the boy-who-lived, a stupid name and I'd like to point out that I also lived. Anyway, everyone says that he's responsible for defeating Voldemort. But that's not the part that irritates me, he's become spoilt and arrogant.

I know I probably sound like a whining child but it's true, he doesn't put effort into anything and thinks he can get through life just by saying he's the boy-who-lived. Dumbledore is ridiculously biased in his favor so he thinks that he can do whatever he wants, he treats everyone else like they should be lucky to be in his presence.

I don't have much hope for him to be honest, I hope you can wake up and sort him out, but enough about him. Let's see, what else should I tell you, oh I'm on the quidditch team. Youngest seeker in a century, youngest player in a century actually. I hope your proud dad, oh and mum, my favorite subject so far is charms. Professor Flitwick makes it so enjoyable, I can see why you like him."

Harry lost count of how long he talked to his parents, he told them about school and his friends, he also told them everything he did so far at school. He checked his watch and saw he had about two minutes left.

"Shoot" Harry exclaimed, he stood up and looked around. Fortunately nobody was there, apart from the Longbottoms but they weren't really in a state to recall anything. Harry removed a vial from his pocket and walked up to his father "sorry about this dad"

Harry removed a needle and pricked his father's fingers, causing a little bit of blood to drip out, Harry caught it in the vial. He corked the vial, then took out a different vial and did the same to his mother.

"Sorry" Harry said as he out the vials in his pockets and wiped the blood off of their fingers "I'll be back to visit you again, not sure when, but I will. Love you guys"

Harry wiped his eyes and exited the room, he found Snape waiting outside for him. With a nod, thw two started walking to the nearest floo exit. Soon they returned back to Hogwarts, and into Snape's office.

* * *

"Thank you sir" Harry said as he made his way to the door

"Mr Potter" Snape's silky voice stopped him just as he opened the door "did you enjoy your time today?"

"Yes sir" Harry nodded

"May I ask, what did you do in there?"

"I talked" Harry answered "some studies have shown that coma victims can hear and understand everything that is going on around them, so I talked and hoped that they listened."

"Hmm, I assume you would like to go again" Snape responded

"Yes, but I do not wish to bother you if you are busy" Harry responded "I plan to visit them during the holidays"

"Very well" Snape replied, he was in no hurry to go back there.

"Thank you again sir" Harry said as he made his way out, he walked over to the great hall and sat at the Slytherin table with Daphne and Tracy.

"Hi Harry" Both girls greeted him

"Hi guys" Harry replied, he gave Daphne a quick kiss on the cheek as well.

"Where were you?" Tracy asked

"Went to see my parents" Harry answered, with a look and tone of voice that said 'move on'

"Do you have any plans today?" Daphne took the hint and to Harry's delight changed the subject

"Not really" Harry shrugged "unless you have something you'd like to do"

"Well, I was thinking of quickly doing homework then spending the rest of the day relaxing" Daphne replied

"Yuck, homework" Tracy groaned

"Seems like a good idea to me" Harry interrupted before the two could start arguing "I'd rather get it out of the way now."

"You see" Daphne looked smugly at Tracy "another person who agrees with me"

"He is your boyfriend" Tracy responded "of course he is going to agree with you"

"Doesn't change the fact that he does" Daphne pointed out.

"I hate you two" Tracy groaned

"No you don't" Harry and Daphne said at the same time, they looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Oh good god, there's two of them" Tracy placed her hand in her heads

"And what's wrong with that?" Harry smirked

* * *

Later, after breakfast, Harry and Daphne made their way to the library to do their homework. They had just gotten finished with their potions assignments when Hermione Granger entered. She made her way over to a nearby book shelf, then she looked at Harry and Daphne.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked, clearly just noticing the two

"Making passionate love on top of a flying white saber-toothed tiger that is soaring above a rainbow in Ireland whilst consuming large quantities of fire whisky" Harry gestured to his homework "we're in a library with homework on our desk, what do you think we're doing?"

"Wait" Daphne said "who's drinking the fire whiskey? You, me or the tiger?"

"Why not all three? We have plenty" Harry replied

"You don't have to be so rude" Hermione huffed

"True" Harry shrugged "but I don't have to make love on a flying white saber-toothed tiger that is soaring above a rainbow in Ireland whilst consuming large quantities of fire whisky either"

"Do you ever stop making jokes?" Hermione looked at him with disapproval

"Yes, I do need to sleep every now and then" Harry responded before he continued with his homework, Daphne just laughed and continued on as well.

"By the way, I want to know, how do you keep doing better than me in class?" Hermione asked

"I study and put in the effort" Harry answered whilst not looking up from his homework

"There has to be more to it than that" Hermione replied "there's no way you could beat me by just studying"

"Are you really that arrogant Granger?" Daphne asked "You really think nobody else can beat you just by studying?"

"I'm the smartest witch of my age" Hermione claimed "I've been studying nonstop since I got my Hogwarts letter"

"And I congratulate you for that" Harry said dryly

"So, how did you do it?" Hermione persisted "Have you been cheating?"

"No Granger" Harry sighed "I don't cheat, at least not in something as trivial as school classes"

"Trivial?!" Hermione looked at him like he said something blasphemous

"Admittedly they're teaching us important things but do you really think I would put in the effort of cheating for Herbology? No offense to the subject or the teacher, but I have better things to do. Besides, admittedly transfigurations, charms and potions have important things to teach but if I cheated on them then I'd be screwing myself out of something that could be important later. Still, despite all that, they are just first year lessons."

"They're still lessons!" Hermione objected "You..."

"Either way" Harry interrupted "I don't cheat. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my homework as I have better things to do with my time than chat to you or wasting time doing homework"

"Like what?" Hermione scoffed and crossed her arms

"Like talking with my girlfriend" Harry gestured to Daphne

"Girlfriend? You're too young to have a girlfriend" Hermione said as if she was his mother

"In that case you'll probably not like the fact that I'm his fiancée" Daphne added with a smirk

"Fiancée?!" Hermione shrieked, the girl was fortunate that the librarian wasn't there at the moment or she'd be kicked out

"Yes" Harry said just as an idea came to his head "she's my fiancée, do you have one yet, who is yours?"

"My fiancée?!"

"Yes" Harry nudged Daphne from under the table "Daphne's mine, who is yours? You do realize that everyone gets a fiancée eventually"

"They wouldn't do that! That's barbaric!" Hermione protested.

"It's true" Daphne who realized what Harry was doing had decided to play along "I heard rumors that Ronald Weasley had wanted to chose you as his wife"

"What?!" Hermione demanded

"Congratulations on being the future Mrs Weasley" Daphne smiled sweetly at her.

Hermione paled at the very idea and stormed off, forgetting to do her homework and went straight for Ronald Weasley. How dare that boy just decide that she will be his wife?! She was going to give him a good talking to.

Once she left Harry and Daphne looked at each other, it took them all of ten seconds to burst out laughing. Daphne was actually slamming her fist on her desk from how much she was laughing, Harry even had tears in his eyes.

Of course the librarian chose that moment to come in and kicked the both of them out for causing a disturbance, not that it dampened their moods at all. In fact they were still laughing all the way back to the common room where they told Tracy what had happened and the girl ended up clutching her sides form laughing too much.

* * *

Later at lunch, Harry sat with Daphne and Tracy as usual. He and Tracy were chatting about quidditch, both appreciated Daphne's attempt to try and join in but it's clear that she didn't like quidditch.

"Mr Potter" A smooth voice brought his attention out of his conversation

"Yes Professor Snape?" Harry asked politely

"You and Miss Greengrass will accompany me, right now" Snape ordered

Harry and Daphne stood up, they waved goodbye to Tracy and followed their head of houses orders, they followed him all the way to Professor McGonagall's office. When they entered they found, Hermione Granger standing next to the deputy head teacher who was sitting at her desk with a stern expression.

"Mr Potter and Miss Greengrass" McGonagall spoke "Miss Granger has made a complaint against you, according to her you have been rude and have tricked her into thinking she was going to be forced to marry Mr Weasley. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Didn't do it" Harry responded

"Mr Potter" McGonagall looked at him

"I apologies, I meant I did not do it" Harry replied "and neither did Daphne"

"Professor" Daphne spoke "perhaps we could give you our version of what happened?"

"Very well" McGonagall nodded "let's hear it"

"Well Professor" Harry spoke "me and Daphne were in the library, we had just completed our potions assignment and had just started our transfigurations assignment when Miss Granger entered the library. She then asked us what we were doing there, I thought that two students in a library with homework was self-explanatory"

"Miss Granger said you were rude when she asked" McGonagall pointed out

"She asked what we were doing and I sarcastically said we were 'making passionate love on top of a flying white saber-toothed tiger that is soaring above a rainbow in Ireland whilst consuming large quantities of fire whisky'. I admit I was sarcastic but you can't deny me that, I was tired and she had just asked what I was doing in a library with homework. Sarcasm is all I have at this point, do not take that away from me."

"Very well" McGonagall sighed "what happened next?"

"Granger accused Harry of cheating in class" Daphne said "she said he must be if he's doing better than her"

"Well he must be" Hermione argued "he always beats me, he must be cheating!"

"Miss Granger, control yourself" Snape snapped "ten points from Gryffindor"

"Yes" McGonagall agreed "control yourself, if Mr Potter is doing better you that does not mean he is cheating."

"Anyway" Daphne continued "Harry mentioned that I'm his girlfriend and she then told him off for having a girlfriend, she was acting like she had a right to tell him what to do. Harry then mentioned that I'm also his fiancée"

"Miss Granger did mention that" McGonagall spoke

"It's true" Harry said "our families have made a marriage contract so we will have to marry once we're of age unless the contract is cancelled, so until then she is my fiancée and we have decided to make the most of it. Not that I'm complaining, I'm with the prettiest girl in school"

"Then" Daphne continued despite her blush "we asked her who her fiancée was, we never told her she was forced to have one"

"Yes you did" Hermione interrupted "you said everyone had to have a fiancée"

"Well it's true" Harry responded "everyone gets married at some point, or at least most people do. It's not my fault that you took my words to mean right now."

"You said I had to marry Ron Weasley" Hermione accused the two

"No, I said that there was a rumour going around that Ron Weasley wanted to marry you" Daphne replied "again, I said rumour. I never said it was true"

"And pray tell, who started this rumour?" McGonagall asked

"Wasn't me" Harry shook his head

"Professor" Daphne spoke "this is Hogwarts, there is a new rumour started nearly every week."

"True" Harry agreed "I remember one rumour that said I was the next dark lord, I remember a different one that said Adrian Potter is a direct descendent of Merlin and the founders and there are also a few about teacher romance."

"I beg your pardon?" Snape raised an eyebrow

"Well it's just students guessing who you lot are in love with. You've been paired with Professor Trelawney so far while Professor McGonagall has been paired with the headmaster" Both teachers adopted a look of disgust.

"Our point is" Daphne continued "you can't trust rumours and we can't be held accountable for Granger misinterpreting our words and believing them"

"Oh that is ridiculous!" Hermione exclaimed

"I know" Harry said "the headmaster is definitely not Professor McGonagall's type"

"Wait, you're saying Trelawney is my type?!" Snape demanded

"I've never met Professor Trelawney" Harry pointed out "for all I know she could be a twenty year old brunette who used to be a French model, how am I supposed to know if she's your type?"

"He makes a good point" McGonagall said, her thin lips were coming dangerously close to a smile

"No, he does not" Snape had realised that he now had a headache "now let's cut away with all this nonsense, Miss Granger had misinterpreted their words and therefore they do not deserve punishment"

"Yes" McGonagall sighed "very well, the two of you may go now but I'd advise you to choose your words more carefully in the future"

"Yes Professor" The two chorused before Professor Snape lead them out.

"Is that really it?" Hermione asked "He's not getting punished?"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger" McGonagall apologized "but you have no proof of your claims and those two have provided a valid reason for their actions, you misinterpreted their words"

"But Professor they did it on purpose! They knew I'd misinterpret it"

"That's as maybe but I cannot punish them for that, they likely did know but I cannot prove that they did know you'd misinterpret it. I'm sorry Miss Granger, but there's nothing I can do"

"Yes Professor" Hermione grabbed her stuff and sulked as she made her way out.

"Sweet Merlin" McGonagall said out loud once Hermione had left "a fine prank, James Potter would be proud"

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, I wanted to thank you all for reading, it means a lot. Some of you may be wondering about my update schedule and when I update, short answer is I don't know. I don't really have a set schedule, call me lazy if you want but it's the truth. I'm also currently looking for a job plus I have other stuff to do, apparently I do have a life, nobody was more surprised than me. All I can say is I will do my best to upload as fast and as soon as possible.

Once again, thank you for reading and you have any criticism, please make it constructive criticism. If you enjoyed it then I am thrilled to have entertained you and I hope you keep reading. Love you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Troll

Harry and Daphne sat with Tracy at dinner on the Halloween feast, Draco wisely sat on the opposite end of the table and none of the trio could be bothered to complain.

"Harry" Tracy said "when we get back to the common room, can you help me with my charms homework?"

"I would Tracy" Harry replied "but Daphne's sisters fathers wife's eldest daughter needs to talk with her breathtakingly handsome boyfriend and I have to be there"

"Oh, okay" Tracy responded

"Give her a minute" Harry whispered to Daphne, who watched as realisation hit Tracy's face

"Oh, you utter prat!" Tracy punched Harry in the arm

"Guilty" Harry smiled "and yes, I will help you with your homework, even though it's due in tomorrow and I think you should suffer the consequences of not doing it."

"Thank you" Tracy sighed

"TROLL!" Quirrell burst into the hallway, catching everyone's attention "IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know" He then fell flat on his face

"What happened to his stutter?" Harry whispered "and who faints like that?" Before he could receive his answers the whole hall burst into panic, Harry could hear tons of girls screaming, the most annoying scream turned out to be Malfoys who Harry had genuinely thought was a girl.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted, and the whole hall stopped "everyone will please not panic, prefects will lead the younger years to their dormitories" The prefects did as they were told, and began leading the students to their dormitories.

"Okay, listen up" One of the Slytherin prefect said "the headmaster has seemed to forgotten that we stay in the dungeons, so we're going to the library instead"

The Slytherin's followed the prefects to the library, as they were walking Daphne had put her hand in Harry's, while Tracy had taken a hold of his sleeve, much to Draco's annoyance.

"Greengrass" Draco said as they walked "wouldn't you rather stay by my side? I'd me much more capable of protecting you than Potter"

"Oh, says the boy who screamed like a girl" Daphne spat "I wouldn't hold your hand for a million galleons"

"We really doing this right now Draco?" Harry sighed "A troll in the castle and you're actually trying to do this right now?"

Draco's response was cut off by a loud scream, everyone stopped and looked in the direction of the scream. They were greeted by sight of Adrian, Ron and Hermione running towards them with the troll chasing them.

"Idiots!" Tracy yelled "They're leading it right to us!"

"Screw my life" Harry sighed before yanking his hand out of Daphne's and pulling Tracy off of his sleeve

"Harry?" Daphne looked at him

"I want you lot to run! Now!" Harry ordered

"Harry!" Daphne looked alarmed "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you!"

"If you're thinking I'm thinking about taking on the troll then you would be correct"

"Harry that's suicide!" Daphne screamed

"Only if I die" Harry took a breath and started running

"Harry!" Daphne was held back by Tracy "Harry get back here!"

Harry tossed off his robes and started running straight at the golden trio and the troll, the trio had just caught sight of Harry running at them and were beginning to think that he was mad. Harry ran closer to the wall on his right, he jumped up in the air and kicked off the wall and soared over their heads.

He landed on the floor and ran straight at the troll, who had just noticed him. The troll raised its club and prepared to smash him. Harry raised his wand and aimed it at the troll.

"Lumos Maxima!" Harry yelled

A bright light burst out of his wand, the troll closed his eyes but swung blindly. Harry slid on the floor to avoid having his head knocked off but he quickly got to his feet and ran past the troll.

"Incendio!" Harry shot a burst of fire at the back of the troll's head "Stupefy" Harry added a stunning spell to the same spot.

Harry knew they wouldn't do anything to hurt the troll much but it would serve his purpose of annoying and distracting the troll. And it appeared to have worked as the troll turned to him with a furious expression on his face, Harry just smirked and began running.

"Come on you big old bastard! Follow me!" Harry called out to the troll "Come on, I'm here!" The troll roared and started chasing after Harry who had just turned a corner, the troll followed him with its club raised.

"He's mad!" Adrian exclaimed

"So Greengrass" Draco drawled "it looks like Potter has decided that life's not worth living, I highly doubt he'll survive, don't worry though. I'm still..." The rest of Draco's words were cut off when Daphne punched him in the face.

* * *

Harry was being chased by the troll who was gaining on him, while the troll was slow it's big legs made up the distance that Harry was gaining by his speed. Harry screeched to a halt at the stair cases, he looked around and nobody else was there. Though, the paintings were still there so Harry had to be careful with what he did.

The trolls club tried to smash him but Harry quickly rolled out of the way and narrowly avoided death. He quickly ran up the stairs, the troll followed, and kept swinging at Harry who narrowly avoided getting hit each time.

It was at this point Harry wondered how he kept getting into life threatening situations, he was then a bit surprised to realise that this was his first life threatening situation since entering Hogwarts. However if the troll was the first then he wasn't sure he wanted to have more.

Harry had gotten up four flights of staircases with the troll still behind him, the troll was panting however as it was getting out of breath. Harry looked down and decided that it was probably high enough, so after dodging another troll swing he sent a stinging hex which hit the troll right in the eye.

The troll cried out in pain, but didn't get to do much before Harry sent another stinging hex at the other eye. It covered both eyes, and in its pain had begun moving about a lot. The staircase was getting damaged, Harry fired a reducto curse in-between the troll's feet, the staircase was damaged more but not enough it seems.

"Daphne's going to kill me" Harry sighed as he took a few steps back, he shook his head and in a moment of bravery and stupidity ran.

He jumped off a railing and soared through the air towards the lower staircase, he managed to grab hold of the railing and dangled there, he climbed up and took his wand and fired another reducto cure. This time at the underbelly of the staircase and right under where the troll was standing, it caused a lot of damage but still not enough. Harry fired another one, now the troll had regained its sense of sight and began looking around.

Upon seeing Harry it roared and held its giant club high in the air, Harry decided to get a move on. He took a big breath and aimed his wand at the same spot.

"Bombarda maxima!" Harry screamed and the spell went flying.

It hit the same spot under where the troll was standing and the staircase began crumbling, the troll was a bit confused as to why the ground was shaking and why the small human was smiling and waving at him.

Suddenly the staircase broke and the troll fell, Harry still waving and smiling as he did, the troll screamed as gravity pulled him all the way down to the floor. Harry had counted to five before he heard a big bang, which signalled the trolls landing. He wiped a bit of sweat off of his forehead, and sat down.

"Wow" Harry chuckled "a bloody troll!" Harry was slightly aware at how mad his laughing made him look "I killed a bloody troll! Ha, not much point in surviving the troll when Daphne's going to kill me." Harry stood up and began walking down the staircases, eventually he reached the bottom where he discovered the troll. He wasn't going to go anywhere near it on the off chance that it wasn't dead.

"What is going on here?!" Harry turned to find Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Quirrell, Daphne, Tracy and the golden trio along with the two Slytherin prefects staring at him.

"Well, what's going on is you're staring at me" Harry answered, he was about to say more when Daphne chose that moment to run up and hug him. "It's alright Daph, I..." Daphne let go and punched him in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"What was that for?!" Daphne repeated "You went after a bloody troll! You idiot! What were you thinking?!"

"Honestly? I..."

"You weren't thinking!" Daphne interrupted "You were stupid and you worried me sick! I can't believe you..."

This time Daphne was cut off but not by words, Harry had grabbed her face and pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the lips. It lasted all of five seconds before Harry stopped and let go.

"Daph" Harry said softly "I promise you, I'm fine"

"Mr Potter" Snape spoke up "what happened?"

"Well sir" Harry answered "me and the rest of the Slytherin's were all making our way to the library"

"The library?" Dumbledore asked "I had instructed you to make your way to the dormitories"

"Yes, you did sir" Harry nodded "but you forgot one crucial thing"

"What's that?"

"The troll was supposed to have been sighted in the dungeons, which coincidentally is where the Slytherin common room is" Harry pointed out

"He's right sir" One prefect spoke "we had decided to go to the library instead"

"Very well, ten points for quick thinking" Snape said "now what happened?"

"Well sir, apparently the troll was no longer in the dungeons. Perhaps the Gryffindor's would like to give their version of what happened first" Harry replied

"Well?" Snape looked to the golden trio "what happened?"

"Hermione wasn't in the hall" Adrian answered "we heard about the troll and went to look for her, when we got there the troll was already there"

"My goodness" McGonagall said "what happened next?"

"They helped me escape professor" Hermione spoke "we had started running and then the troll followed us"

"And you lead it right to us" Tracy interrupted

"What do you mean?" Snape asked

"The troll followed those three and they were running straight at us and the other Slytherin's" Tracy answered "if it wasn't for Harry we would have gotten in a lot of trouble"

"What did Mr Potter do?" Dumbledore asked curiously

"Professor" Daphne spoke after regaining her senses from the kiss "he saw the troll coming and told the rest of us to run, he then ran towards the trio and the troll. He got past them and then the troll tried to hit him, he avoided it and got behind the troll after he had blinded it with a Lumos spell. He then shot it in the back of the head with an Incendio and a stunner"

"That was very foolish of you" McGonagall admonished "did you truly believe you could stop a troll like that?"

"No" Harry shook his head "I thought I could get its attention with that"

"And he did" Daphne added "the troll chased him and he led it away from the rest of us, I don't know what happened after that"

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore spoke "what happened?"

"I led the troll up the staircases" Harry answered "I think it was around the fourth staircase where I stopped and shot it in the eye with a stinging hex, I then did the same with the other eye and shot a reducto curse under its feet. After that I jumped off the staircase and..."

"You what?!" Several voices said at the same time

"I jumped off the staircase" Harry repeated "and I grabbed the railing of the staircase below that to stop myself from plummeting to my doom, I then shot a few more reducto curses at the underbelly of the staircase and then I used Bombarda maxima to destroy the staircase and the troll fell to right where it is right now"

"Are you insane?!" Adrian exclaimed

"Little bit" Harry admitted

"Mr Potter, you've caused immense damage" Dumbledore said "I..."

"Mr Potter has saved lives" McGonagall interrupted "forget the staircases, they can be repaired."

"But Minerva..."

"I am also in agreement" Snape responded "Mr Potter has saved the life of many students today at the risk of his own"

"Yes" McGonagall nodded before turning to the golden trio "you would have received five points for each for attempting to rescue Miss Granger" She then turned to Harry "firstly I would like to gift you ten points for advanced spell knowledge, twenty points for saving your friends and fellow students and twenty more for defeating a troll"

"Thank you" Harry smiled

"You are welcome" McGonagall replied "now I would like you all to go back to your dormitories"

"Yes ma'am" Harry nodded. One prefect went back to the library to tell everyone what had happened and to tell them to return to the dormitories while the other had decided to lead Harry, Daphne and Tracy back to the common room.

"You're mad, you know that right?" Tracy said to Harry

"And an idiot" Daphne added

"In my defence, I actually did know that" Harry replied

"You are one crazy kid Potter" The prefect chuckled

"All Potters are crazy in some way or form" Harry replied

"It's just a shame that you're type of crazy is the one that could get you killed" Daphne responded

"Nah" Harry shook his head

"Nah?" Tracy asked

"I'm going to live a long life" Harry said confidently

"How'd you figure that?" Daphne asked

"I've done a lot of crazy stuff over the years" Harry yawned "if I was going to die then I would've done it by now"

"Do I even want to know?"

"Not really" Harry answered honestly

"Fine but you will tell me one day" Daphne ordered

"Yes ma'am" Harry saluted "so, anything interesting happened while I was off defeating the troll?"

"Yes" Tracy grinned "yes, something very interesting happened"

"Something funny?" Harry asked

"Hilarious" Tracy replied

"Okay, I'll bite, what happened?"

"Your girlfriend punched Malfoy in the face"

"I beg your pardon?!" A wide smile appeared on Harry's face as he looked at the blushing Daphne "Daph did you actually punch Malfoy in the face?!"

"Yes she did" Tracy answered before Daphne could say anything "once you left Malfoy was saying you were going to die and basically told Daphne that he was still here, Daphne didn't like that but punched him in the face"

"Awesome!" Harry looked like Christmas had come early "Daph, we are definitely getting married now!"

"It was nothing" Daphne insisted

"Wait a sec" Harry grabbed the hand that Daphne used to punch Malfoy "we should probably get your hand looked at"

"You fought a troll but you want me to get looked at?" Daphne, Tracy and the prefect looked at Harry with disbelief.

"Troll didn't hit me" Harry pointed out "all I got was a bit tired."

"You're unbelievable" The prefect shook his head "and don't worry, I had already checked your girlfriends hand after you left, she's fine"

"Oh, good" Harry smiled

"Mad" Tracy whispered "utterly mad"

"But not deaf" Harry whispered to Tracy who stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

Soon everyone had gotten back to the common room, Harry somehow ended up in the middle of the common room where all the Slytherin's were questioning him.

"Quiet!" Harry yelled "Now listen up, I distracted the troll and led it up the staircases, I destroyed the staircase it was standing on and it fell to its death. The end, finished, thank you"

"Yeah right Potter" Malfoy interrupted, Harry was about to respond but burst into laughter upon seeing Malfoy with a plaster over his nose "what?!"

"Oh Daphne" Harry chuckled "brilliant punch"

"You think this is funny?!" Malfoy demanded

"I think your face is funny" Harry responded "and that was before it was broken, I think it's an improvement actually. I can see less of it"

"What is going on here?" A silky voice caught everyone's attention and they turned to see their head of house enter.

"Sir" Malfoy spoke "Potter is spouting lies about defeating the troll, he says he blasted the staircase it was standing on and it fell to its death"

"They are not lies" Snape responded "me and the headmaster and deputy headmistress have talked with the paintings around the castle and they have confirmed that Mr Potter did indeed defeat the troll by destroying a staircase." A lot of the students gasped and looked at Potter, who merely shrugged.

"That can't be true!" Malfoy exclaimed

"Are you calling me a liar Mr Malfoy?" Snape narrowed his eyes

"No...no sir" Malfoy quickly took a step back

"Good, and Mr Malfoy, what happened to your nose?" Snape asked. Harry coughed, while Tracy placed a hand over her mouth and Daphne looked away, a few of the other Slytherin's snickered and a few were trying not to laugh.

"I...I fell" Malfoy fibbed, no way was he going to say a girl hit him, that'd be embarrassing.

"You seem to be doing a lot of that" Snape said dryly "now, I want to make it clear that there had better not be any fighting or conflict once I leave or you shall all suffer my displeasure" Snape turned and left, his cape billowing as he did.

"So Malfoy, how incompetent do you have to be to fall onto a girl's fist?" Harry asked with a straight face.

"Shut up Potter!" Malfoy demanded before storming

"Temper, temper" Harry looked back at Tracy and Daphne who looked undeniable amused.

* * *

The next day, Harry had spent the entire morning being looked at by others and gossiped about. Some were claiming he used dark magic, others were saying he destroyed the troll with lightning, there was even one rumour about him throwing the troll with one arm.

At lunch he sat down at the Slytherin table, he was waiting for Tracy and Daphne who had decided to go to the owlery as they both needed to send off letters.

"Harry" A voice called once he had finished eating, Harry looked up to see his brother, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger standing next to the table.

"Yes, can I help you?" Harry asked politely

"We just wanted to say thank you" Adrian said

"What for?" Harry asked

"What for?!" Ron blurted out "You defeated the troll!"

"Yes I did but why are you thanking me for that?" Harry asked

"We wanted to thank you for saving our lives" Hermione explained

"Oh, well, you're welcome. I guess, but I didn't do it to save you lot"

"What do you mean?" Adrian asked "You didn't do it to save us from the troll?"

"You were leading the troll right to me and the other Slytherin's" Harry reminded them "I did it to stop it from mass killing all of us, not just you three."

"Uh, yeah" Adrian looked at Harry awkwardly "fair point"

"Actually" Harry turned to his brother "you said yesterday that you went to go look for Hermione, first of all I'd like to say well done for your bravery"

"Thank you" Adrian looked proud

"Second of all I'd like to ask why you were looking for her?" Harry spoke slowly, Adrian looked at his brother who was looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Well, uh, Hermione was crying in the bathroom"

"Why?" Harry looked at the girl

"Well" Hermione fidgeted "I was a bit upset after what you and Daphne did with the marriage contract thing and I overheard Ron saying stuff about me and I went there to cry"

"Sorry again Hermione" Ron whispered to the girl

"But it's all okay now" Adrian said

"No it's not, you're an idiot" Harry said calmly

"What?!"

"Why didn't you tell a teacher?" Harry asked "or a prefect, it would've taken you all of a minute to do it and Hermione could have been rescued by some qualified wizards"

"Uh" Adrian thought about it "we didn't think"

"No, you didn't think" Harry looked at his brother with disappointment "I couldn't think of a plan in time because the troll was right on top of us and I had to get it away from everyone else, what's your excuse? From what I understand, one of the older Weasley brothers is a prefect, you should've told him"

"Look we get it" Adrian sighed "and we're sorry, why are you so upset?"

"Other than the fact that you led a troll to us?" Harry asked sarcastically "Do you know how worried my girlfriend was?"

"You have a girlfriend?" Ron asked

"Daphne Greengrass" Harry replied "she was worrying the whole time because I had to go and fight a troll, gave me an earful about it as well. But forget that, I want to know something, why the change of heart? You three hated me yesterday, what's changed?"

"Well, you did save us from a troll" Adrian looked down "plus, I thought that, we could try to get to know each other. You are my brother"

"I thought I was a 'slimy snake'" Harry looked between the three

"Look, why don't you try to work with me here?" Adrian growled and looked at his brother "Why do you have to make everything difficult? You couldn't have just been sorted into Gryffindor like all the other Potters?"

"Ha" Harry let out a short laugh "it seems that you're not as well informed as I thought brother, if you did the proper research then you would realise that roughly a fifth of all Potters throughout history have been sorted into Slytherin. The last one was a hundred years ago if my memory serves me right, plus I doubt I mean much to you if a different house is a good enough reason to hate me"

"But Harry, all Slytherin's are evil! Everyone knows that!" Adrian argued

"Evil? Evil? Are you kidding me? We're first years, when a first year enters Hogwarts, they don't plan world domination or start killing muggles, they go to school to learn. Slytherin is the house of ambition and cunning, not evil."

"Voldemort was a Slytherin!" Adrian pointed out

"And what if Voldemort was a Hufflepuff?" Harry calmly replied "What if he was a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor? Would that make those houses evil? If Dumbledore was a Slytherin then would that mean Dumbledore is evil or would it mean that Slytherin is good?"

"Our parents were both Gryffindor's!"

"Yes but were our grandparents? We have two sets of grandparents, one set is a couple of muggles while the other is Charles Potter, a Gryffindor and Dorea Potter who was a Slytherin and former member of the Black family."

"I don't get you!" Adrian shook his head "You're gone for all of these years then you come back and you act all high and might, where have you even been anyway?"

"Here and there" Harry shrugged

"Do you mean you travel round?" Hermione asked

"I mean it's none of your business" Harry responded

"Hey, don't talk to her like" Ron snapped

"Defending your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend" Ron turned as red as his hair

"Look Harry" Adrian spoke again "just join Gryffindor, join me, you could stay with me."

"Under the watchful eye of Dumbledore? No thanks" Harry refused

"What's your problem with Dumbledore?!" Adrian demanded

"I have a few, the first being his dress sense. It's an assault on the eyes, and that damn twinkle he has in his eyes. It's really annoying, oh and the fact that he keeps talking like he is everybody's granddad"

"You shouldn't talk about the headmaster like that" Hermione admonished

"What, I can't have an opinion? What is the world coming to?"

"So you'd rather support Voldemort and his death eaters?!" Adrian looked furious

"Did I say that?!" Harry snapped, and Adrian's courage fled as he took a step back "As far as I'm concerned Voldemort and his death eaters can lock themselves up in Azkaban and kill each other. Why on earth would you think I'd support them?!"

"Well...well, you said you didn't want to support Dumbledore" Adrian defended himself

"Oh, so it's with us or against us? If I don't join you then I'm automatically the enemy? Funnily enough, Voldemort had that same policy"

"No" Adrian quickly shook his head "that's not what I meant"

"That's what it sounded like" Harry responded "listen, Voldemort is dead and if by some miracle he comes back, then that's your fight. Not mine"

"You wouldn't fight?" Adrian gaped

"Do I look like a soldier to you? I would just stay neutral"

"Neutral?" Ron repeated

"It means I wouldn't fight for either side"

"I know what it means!" He said "But you can't do that"

"Why not?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"You'd just leave us to suffer?" Adrian accused

"I look like a hero to you?" Harry asked "I don't know why we're even having this argument when Voldemort's dead"

"But you really wouldn't fight if he came back?" Adrian persisted

"Why would I?" Harry asked "I'm not a hero, I don't owe the world a thing, if Voldemort comes back then he's your problem"

"My problem?!"

"You're the hero little bro, you saved us once, you can do it again." Harry said "And if you don't, then Dumbledore can take over for you. So I really don't see what all the fuss is about"

"I don't believe you" Adrian shook his head and stormed off, Ron and Hermione followed him. Harry looked at them as they left.

"And there goes three reasons as to why I despise social activity"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Fight and Quidditch

Harry was still fairly popular around school after defeating the troll, the Slytherin's looked at him with pride and he was now the unofficial face of Slytherin house. Plenty of rumours were spread about him, some saying he summoned lightning to destroy the troll and even one that said he befriended the troll and it fell as he was escorting it out of the castle.

The teachers had begun giving him respectful looks, Professor Flitwick was particularly interested in talking to Harry. He asked Harry to show the spells he used when fighting the troll, and after Harry had showed them Flitwick had complimented his perfect technique and offered to teach him more spells.

An offer that Harry quickly accepted, Flitwick was a former duelling champion and it would be foolish to refuse to learn from him. The man bounced with excitement at the idea of teaching Harry who had become his favourite charms student.

Harry also soared through his classes, as usual. Much to the annoyance of one Hermione Granger, who for some reason had begun acting like she was Harry's rival while Harry couldn't care one way or another about if she beats him in class. Ronald Weasley still disliked him but he disliked everything that's Slytherin so Harry didn't really care about the redheaded idiot. Harry's brother had chosen to avoid Harry, Harry didn't really seem to mind as it just made his days more peaceful.

Soon it was the night before the Slytherin versus Gryffindor quidditch match, Harry had just come back from one of his extra lessons with Professor Flitwick, Harry noticed that he still had a few minutes until curfew so he had decided that he had better hurry up and get back to the common room.

On his way there he was greeted by an interesting sight, Malfoy along with Crabbe and Goyle stood smiling evilly at Adrian Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry noticed three wands on the floor and realised that they were probably belonging to Adrian and his friends. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles, while Malfoy stood with his arms crossed and his head held up high.

"So Potter" Malfoy drawled "I'm going to make you suffer, for what your brother has done"

"What? What the hell did Harry do?" A confused Adrian asked

"He stole Daphne Greengrass from me, I can't make Potter pay because he is currently the unofficial face of Slytherin" Draco said in a disgusted voice "god, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait till my father hears about this, half-bloods roaming around like kings, disgusting. But back to you, I cannot hurt your brother so I'm going to hurt you"

"Without your wand?" Adrian pointed out that the boys had put away their wands

"Yes, it's much harder to prove and twice as fun" Draco smirked

"Nicely done" Harry clapped and alerted everyone to his presence, Draco and his goons turned around to look at him "I have to admit it's a good plan, if you don't use magic then they can't prove it's you when they examine your wands. Plus it'll be their word against yours, would work if you weren't dealing with the boy-who-lived, my brother could kill you and Dumbledore would somehow justify it."

"Potter" Malfoy snarled "what are you doing here?"

"I'm standing, what does it look like I'm doing?" Harry said sarcastically before turning to his brother "and you three, you got disarmed by Malfoy and his apes of all people?"

"He took us by surprise" Adrian defended himself and his friends

"Of course he took you by surprise" Harry sighed "he's a Slytherin! A pretty pathetic one that most of the house hates but still a Slytherin, he's not going to directly challenge you, is he?"

"Don't ignore me!" Malfoy demanded

"Malfoy" Harry said "shut you mouth, I've beaten you in a magical duel and don't bother challenging me to a battle of wits as you are currently unarmed. Your two boyfriends won't be much help either, so your options are to fight me with your fists or the second option which I highly suggest, you walk away"

"Boyfriends" Ron snickered behind Adrian

"You be quiet Weasel" Harry ordered "the blond idiot is not the only person I can insult and I'd rather deal with one idiot at a time, that's actually a lie as I'd rather not deal with any of you but one is preferable to two"

"You won't do anything!" Ron said in disbelief

"Well you're right, I wouldn't touch you, lord knows what kind of diseases I'd get from you"

"Disease?!" Ron roared "What do you think I am?!"

"Manure with legs"

"How dare you?! You slimy snake"

"Snakes aren't slimy, they're smooth" Harry said automatically "Now, I'm sorry if you're offended but I was not insulting you, I was simply describing you"

"You are insulting him and stop doing that" Hermione interrupted "you might think those jokes make you funny and smart but you're not"

"Still smarter than you" Harry shrugged

"No you're not" Hermione disagreed "I'm the smartest person in the year"

"Just because you can repeat what you've read in a book?" Harry scoffed "That doesn't make you smart, it makes you an idiot with a good memory"

"I'm not an idiot!" Hermione shouted

"Uh huh, sure" Harry said in a voice that showed he didn't really believe her "wait a sec, why am I wasting time with you? Malfoy, do as I said and get lost"

"You can't tell me what to do, you think you're so brilliant Potter?" Malfoy responded "Let's see how you do without magic"

Goyle charged at him, he pulled his right arm back and threw a punch at Harry. Malfoy smiled, he was hoping to see Potter lose a few teeth. Ron had no sympathy for Harry at all, Hermione had a little and would have had more if Harry had not insulted her.

Harry ducked Goyle's punch and responded with his own punch which hit Goyle in the stomach, Harry followed this up with a punch from his left hand which hit Goyle in the face, Harry grabbed Goyle's head and slammed it against the wall on his left.

Harry rushed forwards, Malfoy removed his wand but before he could fire off a spell Harry had ran past him and struck Crabbe in the face, causing him to stagger back a little. Malfoy swung his arm and was about to fire off a spell when Harry caught his arm with his left hand and used his right to grab Malfoy's collar, in a blur Malfoy found himself flying over Harry's head and landing on the floor.

Harry followed with two quick punches to Malfoy's ribs and was cut off from a third when Goyle had gotten up and grabbed Harry, he pulled Harry and slammed him against the wall. He let go with his right hand and struck Harry in the right side of his face, Crabbe had ran up and punched Harry in the same spot.

Harry powered through the pain and continued to fight, he struck Goyle in the knee with a kick, causing the taller boy to drop a little. Harry took the opportunity to punch Goyle in the face, the sound of a broken nose echoed before Goyle had reached the floor.

Crabbe hit Harry in the face once more, in the exact same spot then he grabbed Harry by the neck and pushed him against the wall, Harry responded by poking Crabbe in the eye. He wasn't afraid to fight dirty, and it worked as Crabbe's grip had loosened a little. Harry grabbed Crabbe and moved his head to the side before quickly pulling the boys head forward so his face struck the wall that Harry was pressed against.

This had the effect of causing Crabbe to let go, he moved back and turned around, his hands came up in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain in his face. Harry didn't want to give him a chance to rest, Harry ran at the opposite wall and jumped on it, he pushed off and was in the air for about two seconds before he kicked Crabbe in the face.

As Harry landed on his feet and Crabbe landed on his back, the golden trio were looking with astonishment and amazement while Malfoy had a regretful look on his face. Malfoy was struggling to get up, his ribs still hurt. Adrian was looking at his brother with amazement in his eyes, his brother who was top of his class and had defeated a troll could also fight.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A voice snapped and they turned to see Snape rushing towards them. Malfoy smirked, he could use Snape to get the rest in trouble , but Harry beat him to the punch.

"Professor" Harry spoke quickly "Malfoy was threatening my brother and his friends when I arrived, I told him to stop. Goyle then tried to attack me, I fought him and Crabbe off and struck Malfoy twice before you arrived."

"Tell me exactly what happened" Snape ordered, eyeing the other three Slytherin's

"Yes sir" Harry nodded "Goyle tried to punch me but I ducked and punched him once in the stomach and a second time in the face before I slammed his head against the wall. I then punched Crabbe, Malfoy tried to get a spell off but I took him to the floor and punched him twice in the ribs before he could do anything.

Crabbe and Goyle then pinned me to a wall, they got about a punch each before I started fighting back. I kicked Goyle's leg and punched him in the face when Crabbe punched me again, I poked him in the eye slightly so he'd loosen his grip then I slammed his face against the wall and he let go. I did a run up and jumped off the other wall before kicking him in the face, then you arrived and that's about it"

"That's about it?" Snape repeated slowly

"Oh, and I got to insult everyone here before the fight, so silver linings" Harry responded

"You three" Snape said after shaking his head and looking at the golden trio "is what Mr Potter says true?"

"Yes sir" Hermione answered "Draco disarmed us, then they were about to attack us when Harry appeared. Harry did insult us before he was attacked and he fought them off until you arrived"

Snape looked at Goyle who had a bleeding nose and a black eye before he looked at Malfoy who was clutching his side and Crabbe who had a bruise on his face and a bleeding nose. He then looked at Harry who had nothing other than a bruise on his right cheek

"Come with me, you will all accompany me to the hospital wing" Snape commanded and the students followed. The trio were at the back, Draco and his goons were taking the time to glare at everyone while Harry was just yawning as he walked alongside Professor Snape.

* * *

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked as they all entered the hospital wing

"Hogwarts walls and Mr Potters fists apparently" Snape replied "I'd like you to check them all over and then once you have time check the Gryffindor's. They were not involved in the incident but it might be prudent to check anyway."

"Yes, I agree" Pomfrey quickly nodded and went about firing diagnostic spells and giving each student a check-up. A few minutes later she and Snape were in her office.

"Well?" Snape said

"Mr Malfoy has a broken rib, Mr Goyle has a black eye and Mr Crabbe has swelling on his face, both have broken noses and the three lions are fine."

"What of Mr Potter? The Slytherin one?"

"Just a little bruise on his right cheek, his hand is undamaged which is good. Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe will have to stay overnight but Mr Potter and the lions can go"

"Hmm, very well, I will inform them" Snape turned and left, he then made his way over to the students.

"Potters, you both along with Miss Granger and Mr Weasley may leave. You three will expect your head of house to talk to you about this incident and I will do the same for you Mr Potter soon"

"Yes sir" Harry nodded

"Good, now leave" Snape turned and walked away as they left.

"Uh, thanks" Adrian said to Harry "where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I had a few different teachers" Harry shrugged

"How long have you known how to fight?" Hermione asked

"Most of my life" Harry answered slowly, hoping the tone of his voice would discourage more questions but Hermione continued.

"Do you have a black belt? My dad has one in Karate, he was thinking of trying boxing as well but I was never interested in that sort of stuff. I don't approve of violence, I..."

"Look" Harry interrupted "I'm tired and am in no mood to answer twenty rapid fire questions or learnt more about your personal history, now take a breath because you will run out with the way you're going" Hermione blushed in embarrassment

"Why did you help us?" Ron asked "You're a Slytherin and Malfoy is a Slytherin"

"House has nothing to do with this" Harry replied "Draco wanted to hurt you guys so he'd get to me because he's upset that Daphne likes me more than him. I helped you because it would give Draco something to think about the next time he gets another scheme in his head that involves me"

"You didn't do it just because I'm your brother?" Adrian asked

"Please" Harry scoffed "the brother who hates me because I wear green instead of red? You want me to risk myself for the brother who doesn't like me because he can't see past a school house?"

"Hey, Slytherin's are evil" Adrian argued

"I'm a Slytherin and I just saved you from Malfoy and his goons" Harry pointed out "besides, it may surprise you to know that Malfoy is not very popular in the Slytherin common room"

"What?" Adrian blurted out is surprise "Why?"

"Because he's a stupid idiot who keeps going on about his name and his father" Harry answered "to you guys he's a spoilt brat, to the Slytherin's he's a spoilt brat that makes things difficult for the rest of us. Do you know how hard it is to be in a house when everyone else thinks you're exactly like Malfoy?"

"What? You're not?" Ron said with about as much tact as a piece of rotting wood

"No, my mother is a muggleborn so why would I care about blood purity? I'm proud of our family history but not to the point where I'm willing to use it to lord over everyone every day."

"So you don't hate muggles?" Adrian asked

"No, I believe in equality, which is why I hate everyone equally. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go" Harry turned the corner and made his way to the common room.

* * *

Once Harry was inside the common room, he scanned it until he found Tracy and Daphne sitting with Blaise Zabini. Harry yawned before making his way over, he sat down next to the group, Tracy and Blaise were currently engaged in a battle of chess while Daphne was watching.

"You're late" Daphne said to Harry, she then noticed the slight bruise on his face "what happened to you?"

"Hmm, oh, Crabbe and Goyle punched me in the face"

"Checkmate and what?!" Tracy turned to Harry, Blaise also looked at the raven haired boy and all three were waiting for an explanation.

"Don't worry" Harry said "it was a decent trade, they got a combined three punches in whilst I broke their noses and slammed their heads into a wall. And as an added bonus I got to punch Malfoy and I think I broke a few of his ribs, so bonus"

"Okay Harry" Daphne spoke slowly "tell us exactly what happened"

"Fine" Harry sighed before telling Daphne what had happened. By the end of it Tracy was furious, Blaise was surprised and Daphne was part way between anger and concern.

"You're not hurt, are you?" She slowly placed her hands on the bruised part of his face

"Nah" Harry replied "I've had much worse from a lot tougher, Pomfrey looked me over and said that my handsome face will go back to normal by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. She could've immediately fixed it today but they had apparently ran out of supplies and are waiting for more to come"

"Wait, what do you mean you've had worse?" Daphne asked as she removed her hand

"I've got into a few fights over the years" Harry answered "usually with at least two people against me"

"Why have you gotten into fights?" Tracy asked curiously

"Sort of had to" Harry answered as he stood up "alright, I've got to go sleep early if I want to make it on time for the game tomorrow. Good night" Harry quickly made his way to his room.

"He's going to be the death of me" Daphne sighed "I can't believe him, he gets into a fight with three people and acts like it's just a normal day for him."

"Probably is" Blaise said "we don't know much about his life before Hogwarts"

"Well, let's ask him" Tracy said

"No, I don't think we should" Daphne replied

"Daphne's right" Blaise agreed "notice how he immediately left when he was asked about it, I'd let him tell you when he's ready"

"Since when did you get all wise?" Tracy raised an eyebrow

"Since shut up" Blaise reset his chess game "now come on Davis, I'm going to beat you this time"

"In your dreams" Tracy scoffed

"Idiots" Daphne shook her head

* * *

The next day was the day of the Slytherin versus Gryffindor quidditch match, Harry had been wished good luck by Daphne, Tracy and Blaise. He made his way over to the Slytherin locker room and got changed into his uniform, he picked up his nimbus 2000 which he had received from Professor Snape and made his way to the team meeting.

"Potter" Flint, the quidditch team captain said "what happened to your face?"

"Crabbe and Goyle's fists" Harry answered "but I gave them mine in exchange so it's fair"

"I don't really care as long as it doesn't affect your game"

"You're such a caring person" Harry said sarcastically "makes you wonder why everyone thinks Slytherin's are heartless bastards"

* * *

Soon they left and arrived in the field, Flint shook hands with Oliver Wood, the opposing captain. Although shaking hands wasn't an accurate description compared to trying to crush each other's hands, after that everyone got on top of their brooms and lifted into the air.

Madam Hooch brought out a box with the quaffles, bludgers and snitch. First she released the snitch which flew up and hovered in front of Harry for a second before going to the Gryffindor seeker and hovering in her face for a second, and then it disappeared.

The Gryffindor seeker was a second year names Rachel, Harry had never seen her fly but she did fit the seeker build with her small and thin body. The whole team got ready for the match to start, Madam Hooch laid out the rules and everyone waited. The bludgers flew into the air, followed by the quaffle and the game began.

The Gryffindor chasers got to the quaffle first, and flew straight to the Slytherin's post with the Slytherin's chasers following. Harry and Rachel had both began looking around for the snitch, both hoping to spot it before the other one.

"And Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Came the magically amplified voice of Jordan lee, the quidditch commentator.

The game kept going on, Harry tuned everything else out and kept scanning the field for the snitch, he was tempted to use magic to speed things up but decided that he didn't want to cheat, the same could not be said for the rest of the team who were stretching the rules to the fullest and hitting everyone just enough to be allowed but not enough to break a rule. They did occasionally break rules but none of them looked ashamed, some were a bit sad but more likely because they were caught.

As Harry was scanning, he noticed that Rachel occasionally glanced at him to see if he had discovered the location of the snitch yet. He was brought out of his thoughts when his broom suddenly decided to go on autopilot and began moving all about on its own. It started bucking and moving in any direction it could with the hope of throwing Harry off.

Fortunately Harry had quickly gotten over his surprise and held on, he tightened his grip as much as he could. Everyone looked at him with shock and bewilderment, whereas Daphne and Tracy and Blaise were concerned and panicked.

"What the hell is happening to him?!" Daphne shouted

"Maybe he lost control of his broom" Blaise suggested

"Have you seen Harry fly? No way he'd lose control" Tracy replied "must be something wrong with his broom"

Quirrell was particularly pleased with himself, his curse would soon throw the Potter brat off that broom and to his doom. Unfortunately for him Snape had begun a counter curse and was trying to stop him, but Quirrell wasn't afraid, he had the dark lord on his side.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Snapes cloak had caught fire, Snape jumped to his feet in an attempt to put it out and knocked Quirrell over, breaking his eye contact. Quirrell looked up and saw Potter had regained control of his broom, this was bad, his master would be angry.

Harry had no time to think about what happened to his broom as he saw Rachel going for the snitch; he zoomed after her and flew right next to her. They both began racing for the snitch, they were neck and neck and both were getting closer.

Harry was tempted to hit her like the other Slytherin's would have done, but he decided not to. He'd win this game with skill, not violence. The two dived when the snitch did, they looked at each other, before focusing on the ground. They sped up slightly, but then the ground got closer, Rachel decided to pull up.

Unfortunately for her, Harry decided to keep going, he continued chasing the snitch and barley pulled up in time to avoid crashing into the ground. He was flying straight after the snitch and had opted to go for a standing position on his broom, he was getting closer. He reached out, in a second or two he would have caught the golden ball, he reached and he fell.

He landed on the ground, his broom rolled away, every eye was on him. He got back to his feet, when he began coughing.

"I think he's going to be sick" Tracy whispered to her friends

Harry opened his mouth and the snitch popped right out and into his hands, Harry held it high up and the cheers began. The Slytherin crowd cheered and screamed, Tracy the resident quidditch fan had jumped to her feet and began clapping. Blaise shook his head in amusement and also began clapping, so did Daphne even though she vowed to make Harry pay for worrying her.

* * *

After the quidditch match Harry had to endure much praise from his house, Daphne and friends had asked him what happened to his broom and he told them he didn't know and he would ask somebody about it.

The next day Harry was cornered by Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Adrian Potter when he went to the library so his homework. Harry mentally groaned when the three came over, they walked right up to him and were looking particularly pleased with themselves.

"Hey Harry" Adrian said

"Why do you look so happy?" Harry asked "Found a damsel that needs rescuing?"

"We wanted to talk to you, in private, it's important. Can we go somewhere else where we won't get overheard?"

"Fine" Harry sighed "Meet me by the lake in ten minutes"

"Why ten minutes?" Ron asked

"Because I estimate it will take two to three minutes for me to finish my homework and two to one minutes to pack everything away then four or five minutes to get to the lake. Plenty of time for you though, now go on."

The three didn't look particularly happy at being dismissed but left the library, Harry got to the lake ten minutes later and looked at the three who looked back at him.

"Now" Harry said "what do you want?"

"Well, we wanted to thank you again" Hermione spoke "for saving us from Malfoy and his goons"

"Lovely, but I doubt you wanted a private conversation just for that"

"No" Adrian shook his head "we wanted to let you know that Snape was the one jinxing your broom"

"Snape?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"Yes, Snape" Adrian nodded

"It's true" Hermione said "we saw him, he was making eye contact with your broom, I know a spell when I see one and he wasn't blinking."

"What proof do you have that it was him?" Harry asked

"Didn't you hear her?" Ron interrupted "She just told you that Snape was using a spell to kick you off your broom"

"No, she told me that Snape was using a spell" Harry replied "for all we know he could have been using the counter curse to whoever did use the spell"

"No" Hermione shook her head "when we set him on fire, it stopped and..."

"Wait" Harry interrupted "you set him on fire? And you actually just admitted that?"

"Look, we were saving your life" Adrian said "you should be thanking us"

"Fine, thanks, now you actually set him on fire? What kind of lunatics are you?"

"Would you have preferred to have died?" Hermione glared at him

"I would have preferred you tell McGonagall or someone else and they could have confirmed it. But look, I appreciate the effort and your honesty. I don't think Snape did it however, but thanks again." Harry turned around and began walking away.

"Hey" Adrian called out and Harry stopped and looked back at them "that's it?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "unless you have anything else you need to tell me about?" The three all began looking at each other "I'm guessing you do have something to tell me, what is it?"

"It's Snape" Adrian said eventually "we think that he's trying to break into the third floor corridor"

"May I ask why you think that?" Harry asked

"The day of the troll attack, Snape had a limp, we think he'd gotten it from when he tried to get past Fluffy" Adrian said

"Fluffy?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"It's a giant three headed dog" Ron said

"A cerberus? Dumbledore's put a cerbrus in a school? He really has lost it, wait, how do you know? Did Dumbledore tell you?"

"No" Hermione shook her head "we ended up there by accident"

"Of course you did" Harry sighed, there was no way that the Gryffindor golden boy and boy-who-lived just happened to stumble on it "how did you stumble up on a three headed dog?"

"We was walking then the staircases changed" Hermione answered "then Filch came and we ran so we didn't get in trouble, we ended up hiding when we realised where we were"

"Hmm, fine but I don't think Snape stole it"

"You're only saying that because you're a Slytherin" Ron replied

"No, I'm saying it because it's too obvious." Harry responded "think about it, imagine you wanted to steal whatever was in that corridor"

"Oh, it's something to do with Nicholas Flammel" Ron blurted out and Hermione elbowed him

"Anyway" Harry continued but vowed to look up Flammel later "if you wanted to steal something then you'd be drawing less attention to yourself. Snape has always been attracting attention, everyone knows not to piss him off and he's worked with Dumbledore for years. He's too obvious a suspect, don't you lot ever read books or watch TV? It's always the least obvious suspect"

"This is not a book!" Hermione snapped "This is real life!"

"Says the muggle raised witch at the magical school that houses giant three headed dogs and has students that fly on broomsticks" Harry commented dryly "either way, believe what you want, now I'm going unless you want anything else"

"Actually, the headmaster wants to talk to you" Adrian said "told me to bring you whenever possible"

"Fine" Harry said "lead the way"

* * *

The Potter brothers left Hermione and Ron and made their way up to Dumbledore's office with an awkward silence, neither were willing to say anything to the other. Apart from a yawn from Harry, neither made much noise, soon they reached the headmasters office.

"Hello Mr Potter" Dumbledore greeted Harry "thank you for bringing him here, Adrian"

"No problem sir" Adrian smiled

"Now Mr Potter, firstly I'd like to commend you on your quidditch victory" Dumbledore turned his attention back to Harry "I must say, it was an impressive catch, I've never seen a person use their mouth to catch a snitch before. An ingenious method, if I do say so myself"

"Thank you sir" Harry replied "but I doubt quidditch is the reason you've called me up here"

"You would be correct, firstly I was made aware that you are contracted to marry Miss Daphne Greengrass"

"I don't see how that is your concern sir" Harry said calmly but he was clenching his fists as he spoke

"I'm simply worried about you" Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly voice "such a huge responsibility for one so young. I can understand if you are upset, and if you wish then I can help you get out of the contract" Dumbledore hoped that this would help get Harry on his side

"No thank you sir" Harry refused

"No? Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked

"I'm sure sir, I already have a way out of the contract should I chose to take it"

"Should you chose to take it?" Dumbledore repeated "are you saying that you're considering marrying miss Greengrass?"

"Not this every second but yes, I am"

"Don't you think you're a bit too young to be worried about these type of things?" Dumbledore asked

"I'm only young in physical age sir" Harry said slowly "I am more than willing to accept responsibility for my actions" Dumbledore thought on Harry's words, it sounded to him like Harry may have had some traumatic experience in his life, it would have likely caused him to grow up faster, that would explain the boys attitude.

"Is there anything else sir?" Harry asked

"Yes, there is" Dumbledore said "after your incident with the troll, I had confirmed that your story was true by asking the portraits. I must say, that it is was an impressive story and achievement. I would like to know where you've learnt those spells, they should not have been taught in your year"

"Library, and older students" Harry answered "I looked at spells in books, sometimes I asked older students to show me them, other times I practise just based off theory. Plus I ask the teachers for help sometimes"

"Hmm, impressive" Dumbledore said, not entirely convinced that the first year in front of him could already perform such advanced spells from just simple studying "May I ask what spells you have learnt so far?"

"The disarming spell" Harry answered "which I practised on Daphne, her book flew right out of her hand. I've learnt some random spells such as cleaning charms and pretty much anything I could get my hands on"

"You seem to have an incredible thirst for knowledge" Dumbledore replied "may I ask why you feel the need to learn these spells?"

"A combination of things sir" Harry responded "curiosity is one reason. Interest is another, as is boredom"

"Ah, of course" Dumbledore chuckled "are those your only reasons?"

"There's also value" Harry said

"Value?" Dumbledore asked

"My education is paid out of my trust vault" Harry began explaining "and that is just a small portion of the Potter vault, money is valuable and a lot of it has been spent on my education. I don't intend to waste it, I want to make the most of my limited time here"

"My dear boy, there are more important things than money" Dumbledore said benignly

"Tell me that when you don't have any" Harry responded coolly "now I don't intend to be rude sir but unless you have anything else to say, I'd like to go and rest"

"Ah, but of course, however I have one more thing I'd like to say. I've noticed that you occasionally sound like a much older person Hadrian, why is that?"

"Some of us had to grow up early sir" Harry replied emotionlessly "now, goodbye" Harry turned and left, leaving behind a confused Adrian and a thoughtful Dumbledore.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Cloak, battle of minds, yellow eyes

Harry had just gotten out of the headmasters office when he remembered something, he turned back around and made his way back. He entered the office, Dumbledore and Adrian looked surprised to see him.

"Harry" Dumbledore said "did you forget something?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "I'd like the cloak please" Dumbledore tensed a little, while Adrian looked confused.

"Cloak? What cloak?" Adrian asked

"Our fathers invisibility cloak" Harry answered "Dumbledore has it and I'd like it back"

"Mr Potter, you're father gave me that cloak" Dumbledore pointed out

"And you promised to give it back" Harry replied "in fact you gave a magical vow that said you would give it back when asked by a member of the family"

"How did you know that?" Dumbledore asked, narrowing his eyes slightly

"I know a lot of things, for example I know that I want that cloak back"

"Mr Potter, I had planned to give this to your brother at Christmas"

"I don't care" Harry responded "I'm the eldest son and therefore it's my property until dad wakes up and claims it"

"Wait, you can't do that!" Adrian objected

"I can and I will, now the cloak, please"

"Mr Potter, really there is no need for this" Dumbledore said

"Look Dumbledore, I want that cloak back, and I'd like it now. Unless you liked the public to know that you are keeping a valued possession of the Potter house from its heir"

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed and moved to get the cloak, he didn't want to give Harry the cloak but he couldn't risk getting more bad publicity. He would have to change his plans, and find another way to get Adrian to see the mirror. He picked up the cloak and gave it to Harry.

"Thank you" Harry took the cloak "see, that wasn't so hard. Now, goodbye" Harry turned to leave

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore said just before Harry had gotten out of the door "how did you know about the vow and the cloak?"

"You see Dumbledore, that's a secret" Harry smiled at the headmaster "if you want to learn my secrets, you need to give me some of yours and I don't think you want to do that. Goodbye"

Harry left the room for the second time, Dumbledore didn't know what to think. Somehow Harry had knew about the cloak and his vow, he only made that vow so James Potter would let him have that cloak. Who told Harry about it? What else did Harry know? Perhaps next time they see each other, Dumbledore could look into Harry's mind and see what makes him tick.

* * *

Harry took his cloak back to the common room and placed it in his room, he exited his room and came back down to the common room.

"Potter" A voice called, Harry found Malfoy and his two goons glaring at him. Harry glanced around and saw Daphne sitting with Blaise and Tracy, preparing to get up and help.

"Ah, Malfoy" Harry said "how are your ribs?"

"Shut it Potter!" Malfoy snapped "You'll pay for what you've done!"

"Very original Malfoy" Harry commented "look, I'm tired and I have better things to do than deal with you"

"When my father hears about this" Draco threatened "he'll..."

"Be disappointed in you" Harry interrupted "first you lose a wizard duel, then you try to attack the boy-who-lived the muggle way, then you and your goons lost against me during what was basically a muggle fight. Tell your dad, go on, I dare you."

Malfoy paused, he realised that Potter had a point, his father would be furious. Especially if he heard that he was fighting like a muggle, he'd have to get Potter another way.

"This isn't over" Malfoy said before he turned and left with Crabbe and Goyle following him.

"You okay?" Daphne asked as Harry walked over and sat beside them

"Yeah" Harry nodded "Malfoy being a git is nothing new"

"True" Daphne agreed "where were you anyway?"

"In a meeting with the headmaster" Harry answered

"What did he want?" Tracy asked

"Well, first he congratulated me on my quidditch victory" Harry replied "then he asked me about the marriage contract"

"He what?" Daphne asked

"He asked me about the contract and said he'd help me get out of it if I wanted, but I told him that I didn't need his help to get out of the contract then he asked me about the troll. I answered a couple of questions then I left"

"By the way" Blaise said "Snape wants to talk to you about the Malfoy incident, told me to tell you to come as soon as possible.

"I can't catch a break" Harry groaned as he stood up again

* * *

Harry had made his way to Professor Snape's office, he shook his head and decided to get this over with so he could go back to his room and fall asleep. He knocked on the door.

"Enter" Said the smooth voice of Professor Snape, Harry opened the door and walked in. He found Snape sitting behind his desk.

"Hello sir" Harry greeted

"Greetings Mr Potter, sit" Professor Snape ordered. Harry did as he was told and sat in the chair in front of the desk. "You are aware of why I've called you?"

"You wanted to talk to me about me beating up the spoilt brat and his pet apes" Harry answered.

"Yes" Snape nodded, hiding his amusement at Harry's description of the two boys "firstly I'd like to say I am impressed. Beating multiple opponents is an impressive achievement, especially when two of them are as big as Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle. Have you studied martial arts?"

"A little" Harry replied

"A little?" Snape repeated slowly "from what I have heard from the other students, you fought better than one who has studied a 'little' bit of martial arts."

"And those students have much experience in fighting?" Harry raised an eyebrow "They would be amazed if they went to watch a children's karate tournament, apart from Malfoy but that's just because he hates all things muggle"

"Have you talked with Malfoy since the confrontation?" Snape asked

"Just before this meeting" Harry answered "Malfoy tried to confront me in the common room, he threatened to tell his father like a child. I reminded him that his father was probably going to be more angry at him than me"

"What makes you think that?"

"Simple, he tried to attack the boy-who-lived at Hogwarts and what's worse is the fact that he tried to do it the muggle way, then he got beat up in what was basically a muggle fight"

"Hmm, impressive" Snape said with approval in his voice "that's a very Slytherin tactic"

"Well" Harry shrugged "when in Rome"

"Indeed, but I have to ask, is there anything about the fight that you wish to tell me"

Immediately after saying this Snape looked into Harry's mind, Harry had no defences as far as Snape could see. Snape viewed the memory of the fight, he had to admit that Potter was impressive. His movements were quick but powerful, he would be a great dueller if he trained up. He picked up on Harry's surface thoughts, the boy was starting to realise something was happening, Snape decided that the best course of action was to leave before Harry realised what was happening and he did so.

"Not really sir" Harry said.

Snape nodded, he was about to say more when he felt a probe on his shields, he quickly deduced that it had to be Potter as there was nobody else in the room. He stopped the probe with his occlumency shields, and it retreated. He looked at Potter who had the tiniest signs of amusement on his face, it was barely noticeable but Snape saw it.

"If that is all, then can I go?" Harry asked

"Yes" Snape replied "you may go, but I'd advise controlling yourself in the future. Just because you were in the right does not meant that you can go and fight whenever you feel like it. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir" Harry stood up, Snape quickly decided to fire one more legilimency probe to see what Potter was thinking but was surprised when Potter had blocked him "Goodbye sir" Harry left the room.

Snape didn't know what to think, at first Mr Potter had no shields at all but all of a sudden he sprouted shields capable of keeping him out. Did Potter try and trick him? Even if he did it was still impossible, those shields were strong and far beyond what a child his age should be capable of. He wasn't sure but he pretty much decided that he wanted to avoid looking into Potters mind again.

* * *

The rest of the year went by, Draco had chosen to ignore Harry for the moment and Harry didn't feel like complaining about it. Their lessons went by as normal, and soon came time for Christmas. Harry had given Daphne some jewellery, he gave Tracy a book on quidditch and he gave Blaise some sweets.

Harry had received a broom polishing kit from Tracy, a wand polishing kit from Blaise and a book on hexes and curses from Daphne. All three of his friends were a bit surprised by the tears that became present on Harry's face but he quickly wiped them off and the made an unspoken agreement neer to mention it again.

One day Harry and Daphne were in the library doing homework. They had just finished their charms homework, which was perfectly not too hard and not too easy. They had decided to complete their transfigurations homework before they left.

"Have you done number five yet?" Daphne asked

"Yeah, the answer is weight over size" Harry replied

"Thanks" Daphne scribbled the answer down "which one are you on?"

"Six, I'm guessing that you're on five now"

"Yes, I am" Daphne nodded

"Where's Tracy?" Harry asked

"She's off playing chess with Blaise" Daphne answered

"Again?"

"Yeah, they're both competitive and both keep demanding rematches"

"Do you want to something after we're done?" Harry asked while writing down the answer to his question

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything really."

"Well I didn't really have any plans for today, other than read a book or something."

Daphne was about to say more when she was interrupted by a large sound, Harry's wand flicked to his wrist and they both looked towards the origin of the sound. It was the golden trio, apparently Hermione Granger had decided that it was a good idea to slam a large book on the desk.

"Oi Granger" Harry called "could you slam that thing down any harder? I don't think everyone in Hogwarts has heard you yet"

"What?" Hermione turned to them "I didn't slam it down that hard, it's just heavy"

"It weighs less than you, that's not heavy" Harry argued

"Harry" Daphne said "leave it"

"But..."

"Look, just leave it" Daphne said "we'll finish up our homework and we'll go"

"Fine" Harry went back to his work, but he did keep an open ear towards the trio. He picked up a couple of words, he heard 'Flammel', 'stone' and 'immortal'. He glanced over and made a note of which book they were reading.

Eventually the trio left the library, Harry had finished his homework so he got up and went towards the book that Hermione put back. He was glad to be proven right when he said it was not heavy.

"What are you looking at?" Daphne asked him

"The book that Granger was reading, I want to see what all the fuss is over" Harry replied "and apparently it's about the philosophers stone"

"Philosophers stone? I've heard about that, I thought it was called the sorcerer's stone"

"That's stupid, don't know why anyone would call it that" Harry looked back down to his book "okay, it makes an elixir of life, that's handy. Turns led into gold, made by this famous alchemist called Nicholas Flammel, apparently the guy is like six hundred plus in age."

"Wow" Daphne whistled "that's impressive, it'd be worth a lot. Why were those three looking at it?"

"Apparently they think that it's what Dumbledore is guarding in the third floor corridor, if he is then I think he's an even bigger idiot then I estimated. People would kill for this and putting it in a school would be incredibly stupid...with that being said he probably did do it."

* * *

Later Harry had come out of his room when he heard the sound of Malfoy, leaving the common room. He followed because knowing Malfoy he'd probably end up causing problems for Harry, Harry had taken his invisibility cloak, though he had made sure it didn't have any charms on it before he used it. It didn't have any which led Harry to believe that Dumbledore didn't have any time to put it on. Probably because Harry took the cloak before Dumbledore could do anything.

Harry followed Malfoy to Hagrids hut, Harry didn't have that many interactions with Hagrid, mostly because he was such a Dumbledore fan but Harry believed that he was a nice guy. Too much of a Dumbledore supporter but a nice guy, yet Harry could understand why. Dumbledore was powerful and Hagrid wasn't likely to get a job anywhere else, so it made sense that he hero worshipped Dumbledore.

Malfoy looked into the window and suddenly he began running, Harry leaned against the hut and heard the voices of the golden trio and Hagrid inside, Harry couldn't be bothered with being subtle and just took his cloak off and knocked on the door. He hid the cloak just before Hagrid opened the door.

"Harry?" Hagrid asked "What are you doing here?"

"I followed Malfoy" Harry answered "he came all the way here and looked into your window then he quickly ran off, looking extremely happy. Now that worries me, what did he see?"

"N...nothing" Hagrid fibbed

"Hagrid, Malfoy knows and that means that everyone will probably know eventually, you might as well tell me now because I know for sure that Malfoy will be bragging about it in the common room tomorrow."

"Fine" Hagrid reluctantly moved aside and let Harry in, Harry entered and found the trio sitting and looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian demanded

"Knitting" Harry said sarcastically before he noticed the small dragon on the table. "A dragon, you've got a dragon on the table, that's high on the list of things that I was not expecting."

"What are you going to do? Tell everyone?" Ron accused

"Nah, Malfoy's got that covered" Harry turned to Hagrid "Hagrid, why do you have a dragon? Last I checked it was illegal to own a dragon"

"He's just a baby" Hagrid argued "he can't do much harm"

"Hagrid, dragons are famous for breathing fire and you've brought it into a hut made of wood which is famous for being burnt. They also grow quickly so someone will have found out eventually"

"Well...when you put it like that" Hagrid looked at the floor

"Anyway" Harry continued "we need to find a way to get this dragon out of here"

"What? You're helping us?" Adrian asked

"Yes" Harry said as he examined the little dragon

"Why?" Hermione asked "why would you want to help us?"

"I'm not helping you" Harry responded as he looked at the dragons wings "if Malfoy tells everyone then Hagrid we'll get in trouble and I have no problem against Hagrid"

"Thank you" Hagrid looked up slightly

"Not a problem" Harry replied "plus if Malfoy's plan is ruined, it will annoy him a lot and making Malfoy suffer gives me life. Impressive dragon Hagrid."

"It's a Norwegian ridgeback" Hagrid said proudly

"Hmm" Harry thought of a plan "okay, I'll deal with it for you."

"Deal with it?" Ron asked

"I'll get rid of it for you" Harry said

"Get rid of it?" Hermione gasped

"I'm not going to kill it" Harry snapped before looking at the dragon, he extended his hand "come on, you're coming with me".

The little dragon stared at him, everyone thought that he was going to spray fire on Harry's hand but it didn't. It slowly crept forward and rubbed it's head against his fingers, it then climbed up his hands and kept climbing until it was resting on his shoulder. Everyone was surprised at how easily Harry had made the dragon obey him.

"Say goodbye Hagrid" Harry instructed the half giant

"Goodbye?! You're taking him from me?!"

"Either he comes with me or somebody else will take him away and they won't treat him as nice as me"

"But...but..."

"Hagrid, I promise you that I'll get him someplace safe" Harry hoped to calm Hagrid down "just trust me, please"

"Oh" Hagrid cried "Fine, just promise me that t...that you'll make sure he gets somewhere safe"

"I promise on my name as a Potter, I will get him somewhere safe" Harry promised, and he meant it.

"Goodbye Norbert" Hagrid rubbed the little dragon's head as he cried "I'll miss you"

"He'll miss you as well" Harry said before turning to the other three "I'd advise you three get back before Draco comes here with a teacher, he's likely told somebody by now so I'd be careful which way you go."

"Wait" Adrian stood up as Harry opened the hut's door so he could leave "what are you going to do with him?"

"Get him somewhere safe" Harry answered

"But how?"

"Now brother" Harry smiled "that would be telling, you just work on getting back without getting caught. And if you do get caught, don't mention me, because if you do I'll murder you in your sleep"

Harry left with the threat still in the air, the trio said goodbye to Hagrid and left the hut. They couldn't see Harry anywhere, they quickly ran back up to the school. They were soaked by the time they got there because it had started raining, they were walking through he corridor when they were stopped by Professor McGonagall who was accompanied by a smug looking Malfoy.

* * *

The next morning, Harry had sat at breakfast with Daphne and Tracy. They were talking and eating, then the golden trio came in, looking down. Harry and friends noticed that the other Gryffindor's were either glaring or not looking at them, he had a good idea why. Then Draco Malfoy entered, instead of smirking or looking smug, he looked incredibly angry.

"Oh, guys, guess what" Tracy whispered

"What?" Harry and Daphne said at the same time

"Apparently the Gryffindor lost a hundred and fifty points yesterday"

"How do you know this?" Daphne asked

"I have my ways" Tracy said mysteriously "anyway, apparently the golden three got caught after hours and lost all those points. That's probably why they're being ignored by the other lions. Oh and apparently Malfoy was involved"

"Seriously, how do you know this?" Harry interrupted

"Secret" Tracy grinned "but anyway, Malfoy lost Slytherin fifty points when he told McGonagall about the three because he was out as well."

"Is that all?" Harry said sarcastically "But seriously, Malfoy is an idiot if that's true. Staying up after hours to tell on someone who is staying up after hours, talk about being hypocritical"

"Yes but it's Malfoy" Daphne pointed out "I doubt he could spell hypocritical"

"True but neither can Tracy" Harry replied

"Hey, yes I can" Tracy indignantly claimed

"Prove it" Daphne challenged

"Fine" Tracy replied "H-i-p-o-c-r-i-t-a-l-e"

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed "So close"

"I hate you both" Tracy grumbled

"No you don't" Daphne said as she and Harry continued eating "What do you think they'll have to do for their detention? Write lines?"

"Don't know" Harry shrugged "maybe old filch will finally get his wish and hang them from their thumbs or maybe the school will sick Snape on them"

"What if they do something absolutely mad?" Tracy asked "Something like cleaning the Slytherin common room, looking after that three headed dog they apparently have in the third floor corridor." Harry and Daphne were about to ask how she knew that but both wisely kept shut "Oh, maybe they'll make them go into the forbidden forest or something"

"Tracy" Daphne said "people here are a bit crazy but it's unlikely they'll send students into the forbidden forest"

"I sort of hope they do" Harry smiled sadistically at the thought "if there is a god, then he will do me this favour and make that happen"

* * *

Adrian Potter was not having a good time, he had been sent to detention in the forbidden forest with Hermione Ron and Malfoy for some reason. Why couldn't he just do lines or clean something?! The worst part is he got paired up with Malfoy of all people when they had to split up, luckily they got Fang the dog to come with them but according to Hagrid, he was useless.

"I can't believe this" Malfoy whined "this is servant stuff"

"I can't believe that I have to be here with you" Adrian retorted "I'm the boy-who-lived, I shouldn't be here with junior death eater like you"

"Like I enjoy your company, why on earth would I want to be next to an arrogant half blood like yourself?"

"I may be a half blood but I'm still two times better than you"

"Please, that mudblood is better than you" Draco scoffed

"Don't call her a mudblood!"

"Or what? You going to go run to Dumbledore or your brother?"

"Like I need Dumbledore to deal with you and why on earth would I run to Harry?" Adrian asked

"Your brother is the only one who annoys me more than you" Draco said with venom in his voice "he stole my rightful place as prince of Slytherin and he stole Daphne Greengrass from me"

"That blonde girl? I don't blame my brother, she's not that bad, shame she's a Slytherin. If she wasn't then I'd probably ask her out"

"You? Don't make me laugh, you're the only choice worse than your brother. At least he has some intelligence"

"Yeah, well...did you hear that?"

"Hear what?!" Draco demanded

"Shush" Adrian whispered and moved forwards slowly, Draco and fang followed him.

They were shocked when they found a dying unicorn on the floor, it was bleeding but that wasn't the scary part. The scariest part was the hooded figure that was drinking its blood, it looked up, having just noticed the boys.

Draco screamed and ran, Fang followed after him, Adrian decided he didn't need to run. He was the boy-who-lived, he didn't run, he took out his wand. It was at this point that he remembered that he didn't know any offensive spells and changed his mind, he turned to run but tripped and fell to the floor.

Adrian looked up, the hooded figure was gliding towards him, moving like a snake as it neared. Adrian thought that this was going to be the end, it couldn't be, he was the boy-who-lived! He couldn't die like this!

The hooded figure came close, Adrian prepared to draw his last breath when a blur came out and tackled the hooded figure. Adrian could only blink before he took in the terrifying sight in front of him.

The hooded figure was pushed against a tree and was being punched repeatedly by a man wearing a black hooded jacket, he was dressed in muggle clothing and had a black bandanna covering the lower half of his face. What really frightened Adrian was the man's bright yellow eyes, was he a werewolf?

The hooded figure pulled out a wand and blasted the yellow eyed man who flew through the air and landed meters away with a roll before pulling out his own wand. He fired a cutting curse at the figure who dodged before firing a killing cure, the yellow eyed man rolled out of the way and fired a bone breaker curse at the figure who dodged once more.

Both combatants were brought out of their fight by the sound of hooves, they turned to see a centaur jump over a bush and land next to Adrian. The yellow eyed man quickly looked back to his opponent but found nothing, his opponent had escaped.

"W...who are you?" Adrian asked the centaur

"I am Firenze" He introduced himself, before looking at the yellow eyed man "I do not know who you are"

"Good" The man said in a low voice, he turned and began walking

"Wait?" Adrian called "Why did you help me? Who are you? Answer me"

"No" The man refused "I don't care what you do or don't know, I saved your life you ungrateful brat, the least you could do is be quiet and shut up"

"Adrian!" A voice called out, Hagrid arrived along with Ron, Hermione and Draco. Hagrid saw the yellow eyed man and aimed his crossbow "who are ya?!" Hagrid demanded

"He saved the young Potter boy's life" Firenze spoke "he also chased away the creature that was hunting the unicorns" Hagrid believed Firenze but still didn't put down his crossbow.

"Who are ya? What's your name?" Hagrid asked

"Goodbye" The man walked away

"Hey!" Hagrid shouted "Stop or I'll shoot!"

"Go ahead" The man said in an uninterested voice "just remember that there are children with you"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hagrid asked. The man stopped, he slowly turned towards the group.

"It means that if you hurt me, I'll have to hurt the lot of you" The man said slowly "but I have better things to do, goodbye. Lumos Maxima" A bright light shot out of his wand and blinded everyone, Hagrid used his crossbow, he had hoped he hit something.

After a short while everyone regained the use of their eyes, they looked around and saw that they were still unharmed, Firenze was still there, so was the dead unicorn. The only problem, the yellow eyed man had disappeared and Hagrids arrow was currently stuck in a tree.

Adrian didn't know what to think, who was that hooded figure? Who was the yellow eyed man? Why did he help him? How did he know to be here? Why was he in the forbidden forest at night? What did he want? Is he a good guy? And why the hell were his eyes yellow?

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Some people have said that some of the characters act a bit too old, I think that's fair. I will try and correct this, although Harry will still be acting the same but I have a reason for that. Also, good news, I've gotten a job. I now work in a chicken shop and it is not as glorious as it sounds, believe it or not. It will also take up some time which will make my uploads a bit further apart but I will do my best to upload at least once a week or month. Please leave your reviews and if you do then please be nice in your criticism. I value constructive criticism but I will just ignore anyone who decides to be rude, thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 –

Adrian was in Dumbledore's office, he had eaten the offered lemon drop and began telling Dumbledore about what had just happened.

"Then he flashes this bright light from his wand and disappears!" Adrian neared the end of his story "Hagrid fires a shot but it misses him and hits a random tree!"

"Hmm" Dumbledore frowned "this man, he had yellow eyes?"

"Yes sir"

"You're absolutely certain?"

"Definitely" Adrian replied "he had yellow eyes, a black bandanna and he had a black hood over his head"

"Did you say a black hood?" Dumbledore interrupted

"Yes sir, is that important?"

"No, or at least I do not believe so" Dumbledore noticed that the man he saw matched the description perfectly, apart from the colour of the hood. But it didn't really matter that much, it made sense for a person to not wear the same thing all the time, it's why he wore his purple robes today instead of his blue ones. "Did the man say anything of importance to you?"

"No" Adrian shook his head "at least I don't think so" Dumbledore looked into Aiden's mind and quickly viewed the encounter

"Hmm, very well" Dumbledore said once he had left the boy's mind "I must say, you were very brave in the way that you handled the situation"

"Thank you sir!" Adrian beamed

"You're most welcome" Dumbledore chuckled "now, I'm sure you have other things to do. Feel free to come back and talk to me if you feel you need to do so"

"Yes sir" Adrian took the intended dismissal and left.

Dumbledore wondered about this masked man, he was a new element and had to be considered. Dumbledore didn't know much about him, except for five things. His general appearance, he's a magic user, he likes to use hand to hand combat, he's attacked Quirrell twice and he likely knows about Quirrell working for Voldemort.

Dumbledore knew that Quirrell was working for Voldemort, he was quite amused by the fact that Quirrell of all people thought he could pull one over on the great Albus Dumbledore. He allowed Quirrell to stay because he wanted to confirm for sure that Voldemort had returned, plus he wanted to challenge Adrian and see the boy's potential.

This new person could be dangerous to his plans and he didn't like that, he needed to work out who it was. The muggle clothing meant a connection to the muggle world so that ruled out a lot of students, he was also someone who likely knew hand to hand combat. Harry Potter was the first name that came into his head thanks to his recent confrontation with Malfoy but the boy was too young and small, he began compiling a list of students from fifth to seventh year. He'd have to look into them and see if any of them had a history involving muggle fighting.

* * *

Adrian was walking down the corridor, he didn't really have a lesson so he decided to go back to the common room and challenge Ron to another chess match. He had some homework but he'd just get Hermione to do it or him, homework was boring after all and not worth his time.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a hand grabbed him by the back of his collar and violently pulled him, Adrian was taken so fast that he barley registered what happened before he was pulled into an abandoned classroom.

"Harry?" Adrian asked his brother who had just locked the door and put some privacy charms up "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shut up" Harry turned to his brother "I've heard some interesting rumours, apparently you lot were sent to the forbidden forest yesterday"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Well, ignoring the fact that that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of" Harry replied "that's not where the rumours end"

"Where are you getting these rumours from?" Adrian asked

"Tracy" Harry answered "she always knows, don't ask how, I still haven't gotten an answer out of her yet. Anyway, I have a couple of questions, the first being did any of you mention me?"

"No" Adrian responded

"Good, you value your life" Harry said "now, apparently you got rescued by someone. Who was it? I've been hearing about ten different rumours, one said that Dumbledore came and rescued you while the another said that Ron Weasley rescued you"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Slytherin, we treat knowledge like money" Harry replied

"Huh?" Adrian had a confused look on his face that looked like it belonged to a dog

"We like to have a lot, now spill, who rescued you?"

"I don't know, I never got his name" Adrian responded

"Then tell me what he looks like"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't then I'll make you, you stupid dollop head"

"Dollop head?" Adrian repeated "that's not even a word"

"It's two words" Harry pointed out

"Fine, it is two words but it doesn't mean anything"

"Yes it does, I can explain it in one"

"Oh yeah? Explain it in one word?"

"Dollop head in one word is you" Harry replied "now get on with the story"

"Fine, I'll tell you, you git. This guy came out of nowhere, he was wearing muggle clothing"

"Okay" Harry breathed "nothing wrong with that"

"He had a black hood on his head"

"Nothing wrong with that" Harry said again but this time Adrian noticed that Harry looked a bit uncomfortable

"He also had a black bandana that covered the bottom half of his face"

"Oh shit" Harry whispered, as he resisted the urge to punch something

"And he had yellow eyes" Adrian added.

Adrian had just finished speaking when Harry grabbed him by the collar with both hands and shoved him against a wall. Adrian's hands went to Harry's wrist with the hope of pushing him off but his grip was too strong, Adrian looked at Harry and saw that his brother was a full of anger.

"Did…you say…yellow eyes?" Harry spoke slowly and softly, Adrian barley heard him but managed to get out a slight nod

"Yeah…yellow eyes"

"Shit!" Harry cursed, he let Adrian go and the boy-who-lived dropped to the ground, Harry began pacing around the classroom.

Adrian didn't want to say anything because Harry was looking fairly pissed, so much so that he picked up a chair and tossed it across the room while letting out a string of curses that would've results in at least a month's detention if anyone had heard them.

"Son of a bitch" Harry whispered as he ran his hands through his hair "screw him and send him to hell and burn him twice!" Harry growled

"I…take it that you know him" Adrian slowly stood up

"I know a lot of people, now shush" Harry responded as he put his face into his hands "I need to think and you talking doesn't help, you lower the IQ of the whole room. Forget it, I'll think about this later" Harry made his way to the door and undid all the charms that he put on it.

"Wait, how do you know him?"

"Questions, questions" Harry shook his head "so many questions, would you for once in your life just do as your told and be quiet? I need to go and sleep because if I don't calm down then I am likely to strangle someone at the moment."

"Look, you have to tell me how you know him" Adrian said "who is he?"

"Over his head and stupid" Harry answered "now don't ask too many questions, I have a headache. Goodbye"

"Wait, we have to tell Dumbledore?"

"No, we don't" With that, Harry left.

* * *

The next morning a tired Harry made his way to breakfast, he took his seat and immediately slammed his head on to the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Daphne asked

"I'm not as tall as I'd like to be" Harry answered with his head still on the table "I'm also arrogant, prone to violence, have a low tolerance for idiots, have done questionable things in bad judgment, cannot tame my hair and I enjoy causing other people suffering. Would you like some more examples? I'm pretty sure that Draco has a list under his bed"

"I meant why you slammed your head on the table"

"Oh" Harry lifted his head and looked at her "I just have this feeling that today is going to be a bad day for me"

"What makes you think that?" Tracy asked

"Just a hunch" Harry sighed, he began eating his food. Daphne and Tracy shot him worried looks but kept eating alongside him.

Eventually the three had finished eating, they all got up and began making their way out of the hall, however they stopped before they got to door. Tracy and Daphne looked at Harry who looked like the definition of angry, they followed his eyeline and saw what he was looking at.

Standing in front of them was a boy around their age, he had black hair and blue eyes, his body was the same build as Harry's but he was slightly smaller. He wore muggle shoes, blue trousers, a white shirt and he had just taken off a black leather jacket.

"Harry" The boy said in a loud voice "great to see you again"

"What are you doing here?" Harry dropped his bag on the floor and began removing his robes, looking at the boy as he did so

"I'm here to see you!" The boy said in a cheery voice and everyone in the hall began taking notice of him, including Dumbledore and the other teachers at the high table. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other"

"Not that long" Harry replied "now why did you come here? I know you didn't come here to chat"

"Too right" The boy nodded "father made me come"

"He's here as well?" Harry asked

"Of course he is" The boy smiled "he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to visit his favourite student, would he?"

"I thought I told you both to stay away Ryan"

"Yes, you did" Ryan's smile began fading "I remember, because you broke my arm and my leg when you did so" Daphne and Tracy were definitely shocked at that piece of information.

"I didn't break your arm, you broke your arm when you landed wrong" Harry replied in an emotionless voice, by this point the onlookers were definitely interested

"Details" Ryan tossed his jacket aside "I still owe you for that, how about it Harry? Want to go again?"

"You sure you want to do that?"

"I'm better than before" Ryan said "you won last time, this time I'll be the one who makes you bleed"

"You are such a drama queen" Harry shook his head and sighed "fine, on three?"

"One" Ryan started

"Two" Harry added

"Harry?" Daphne said

"Three" Ryan finished

The two boys ran at each other, when they met in the middle Ryan span around and tried to back hand Harry who raised his arms and blocked Ryan's strike and punched him twice in the face. Ryan grabbed Harry's left arm and tried to pull him but Harry hit him in the face with an elbow, Ryan let go and punched Harry in the stomach causing him to step back a little.

Ryan threw a series of lightning quick punches which Harry redirected or dodged, Ryan span around again and tried to hit him with another back hand but Harry blocked it once more. Harry struck Ryan in the face with his right hand, Ryan responded with a left hook and tried to follow up with a right but Harry dodged the second punch and kneed him in the stomach.

Harry's knee caused Ryan to bend and step back a little, Harry struck him in the leg with a kick which caused him to drop to his knees. Harry punched Ryan in the face and this time he managed to cause blood, Harry punched him once more and knocked out a tooth.

The teachers had finally registered what happened and made their way to break things up, while everyone else was either surprised by the muggle fighting or how quick the two boys moved. Daphne in particular, her eyes could barely keep up with Harry once he had started fighting.

"Break!" A voice commanded and Harry stopped himself from throwing another punch, he took a few steps back and looked towards the entrance. The teachers also stopped in their tracks, and everyone looked at the man that stood in the doorway.

He wore brown wing tipped shoes, blue jeans, a white shirt and a brown jacket. He had grey hair and a thin goatee, he had wrinkles covered across his face and shiny blue eyes.

"Old man" Harry said in form of a greeting

"Harold" The man nodded and slowly made his way over, he looked at Harry and examined his face "hmm, no bruises. Well done, glad to see you kept up your training."

"I see Ryan has improved" Harry commented

"Yes, he has the speed but he doesn't possess your natural talent for it"

"Hey" Ryan slowly stood up "I'm right here"

"I haven't forgotten" The old man smiled "in fact, I remember telling you not to challenge Harry to another fight"

"Sorry dad" Ryan mumbled

"I bet you are now" The old man replied

"Excuse me" Dumbledore said "who are you?"

"Professor" Harry spoke "allow me to introduce them, that bleeding idiot is Ryan"

"Mr Potter!" McGonagall said

"What? He's actually bleeding!" Harry pointed to Ryan who was missing a tooth and had blood coming out of his mouth.

"For that matter, why were you and him fighting?!" McGonagall demanded

"Well" Harry rubbed the back of his head "it's sort of…our thing"

"Don't worry yourself" The old man smiled "the two got into worse when they were seven. They fight nearly every time they meet"

"And this old guy is Jonathon Flight" Harry pointed to the old man, many purebloods in the room recognised that name. The Flights are a most ancient and noble house that was famous for producing warrior wizards.

"What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked the old man

"I have come to talk to Harry, me and him have personal business we need to discuss" Jonathon replied

"You couldn't have used owls?" Snape asked

"No" Jonathon shook his head "now if you'll excuse us, I have business to discuss with Harry"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow this" Dumbledore said, he knew about the Flight family but he didn't know as much as he'd like to know.

"I'm sorry but you have no say in this" Jonathon looked at the headmaster "I am well within my right to have a discussion with my heir"

"You're heir?" Dumbledore blurted out in surprise, this meant that Harry was the heir to the most ancient and noble houses of Potter, Black, Peverell and Flight. The Flight family typically avoided politics, but Harry would be an dangerous force if he used all of his votes, he definitely needed to get Harry on his side.

"Yes, now excuse us. Come on Ryan, Harry" Jonathon turned and made his way out of the hall, Harry and Ryan slowly made their way to each other.

The two looked each other in the eye, everyone prepared for all hell to break lose and for the two to start throwing punches again, but it didn't happen. A smile slowly made its way on both of their faces and two pulled each other into a short hug. Ryan let go and made his way out of the hall, Harry turned to Daphne.

"I'll explain later" He said, he then looked to the Professors "well professors I will be with the old man and apologise for any lessons I may miss"

"Mr Potter" Snape spoke "who was that boy?"

"Ryan sir" Harry answered

"Why doesn't he attend Hogwarts?"

"Because he's a squib" Harry turned and left the hall.

* * *

Harry, Jonathon and Ryan had found an unused classroom to have their talk. Harry erected some privacy wards and the three began talking.

"I must say" Jonathon spoke as he healed Ryan's face "you did a number on him"

"He had it coming" Harry said "now, what are you two doing here?"

"What? We can't come here just to say hello?"

"You can but that's not why you're here" Harry relied

"Look" Jonathon sighed "we have something we want to talk to you about"

"Is it about your stunt in the forbidden forest?" Harry crossed his arms

"Okay" Jonathon shook his head "I shouldn't have done that, but the kid was in danger"

"You're in danger, you were supposed to hang up the mask and go into retirement"

"I am in retirement, that thing in the forest was just an unfortunate incident"

"Unfortunate?" Harry repeated "No, stepping on somebodies foot is unfortunate, dropping your food is unfortunate, losing a bet is unfortunate. What you did was stupid, plain and simple"

"I guess Harry is still in charge" Ryan joked

"You shut up, I'm mad at you"

"What did I do?" Ryan said with a confused expression

"You walked up into the hall like you owned the place and you attracted a lot of attention, do you know how many questions I have to answer now?"

"Meh" Ryan shrugged "it's not like I killed somebody, besides you haven't had a fight in ages. I was just doing you a favour"

"I already had a fight" Harry responded "three idiots against me, still won"

"Atta boy" Jonathon patted Harry on the shoulder "now Harry, about why we're here, I need to ask something of you"

"Why do I get the feeling that I won't like this?"

"Probably because you won't like this" Ryan answered

"Harry" Jonathon continued "you know why I trained you, I think it's time"

"No" Harry shook his head "no, I tried it before and I am not doing that again"

"Harry, come on" Jonathon spoke

"No!" Harry refused "You promised, you said I could have a normal life. Get Ryan to do it"

"Me?" Ryan scoffed "we both know that I'm nowhere near as good at this as you"

"Why me?!" Harry demanded "Why couldn't you just find someone else?!"

"There is nobody else" Jonathon spoke in a sad voice "you're the only one left Harry, you may still be able to have a normal life but it won't be anytime soon. I don't have much time left Harry, please"

"Bloody hell" Harry wiped a tear off of his face "how long do you have?"

"We don't know" Ryan spoke "probably a few months"

"Harry" Jonathon leaned down and looked Harry in the eye "I will go, we all will, you knew that this was coming. It's okay to be sad, what's not okay is to stop being happy. I want you to live your life, live it with as much happiness as you can." Jonathon gently pulled Harry into a hug, the green eyed boy tense but slowly returned with his own hug.

"I'll miss you" Harry pulled away

"You as well" Jonathon said softly "but just remember, despite how corny it is, I'll always be here" Jonathon placed his hand on Harry's chest, just above his heart.

"Thanks John, but I don't know if I can do it" Harry spoke honestly "I don't know if I have it in me"

"Harry, you have the skills" Jonathon reassured him "you have the skill, the strength and the determination. You're also the perfect person, you can't stop yourself and we both know it. You can't stop yourself, no matter how much you want to." Jonathon stood up and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Goodbye" Harry said in a sad but resigned voice

"I'll always be proud of you" Jonathon removed his hand and he took his wand out and removed Harry's charms. "I'm sure your parents would be the same, goodbye son" Jonathon gave him one last smile before he made his way out of the room.

"Well" Ryan stood up and made his way over to Harry "I guess this is goodbye for now"

"I guess it is" Harry stuck out his hand "it was good seeing you again"

"You too" Ryan shook his hand "do you have any plans?"

"Just try to get through the year alive" Harry answered "what about you?"

"Stick with dad for now" Ryan let go of Harry's hand "spend some time with him, once he 'goes' then I'm going to go live with my sister"

"You don't have a sister" Harry reminded him

"I do actually" Ryan said "Dad found her a week or two ago, they've arranged to take me in. She's a muggleborn, works in the ministry, she didn't even know I existed. She's not dad, he found me and took me from the street, I can never forget that, called him dad all my life. I'll miss him, and you"

"You send me a letter anytime you need anything" Harry ordered "I mean it, you need money or a place to live and I can help you."

"Thanks but I don't think I need it, I'll miss you."

"Stay safe brother" Harry hugged him

"You too" Ryan hugged him back.

* * *

Dumbledore was currently in his office, thinking as he usually did, this time his thoughts were about one Harry James Potter. How did the boy know the Flight family? How did he become the heir to the family? The other boy, Ryan, was a squib and it made sense that he wouldn't be allowed to become heir but it still didn't explain why Harry was his heir.

"Headmaster" Snape spoke as he entered "you sent for me"

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded "I wished to ask you a few questions"

"You want to know about the eldest Potter" Snape guessed

"Yes, I do" Dumbledore admitted "do you know how he came into contact with the Flight family?"

"I do not" Snape replied

"Hmm" Dumbledore stroked his beard "there are a number of things about that boy that does not add up, he was supposed to be raised by muggles yet he comes to Slytherin acting like he was raised by a pure-blooded family. He is arrogant but is capable of backing up his talk, he's also very intelligent, wouldn't you agree Severus?"

"The boy is my best student" Snape said "he's a quick learner and a credit to his mother, in fact, I believe that your other teachers are of a similar opinion"

"Is there anything interesting about the boy? Anything you think I should be concerned about?"

"Yes, the boy is a fighter" Snape responded "I'm sure you've heard of his confrontation with Malfoy, he fought off Malfoy and his two friends on his own with nothing but hand to hand combat. I viewed the confrontation in his mind, he was impressive"

"Really?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow

"Yes, at first I believed he would rely purely on brute force and speed, but then I saw him throw Malfoy and I had no doubt that he was trained, when he was dealing with Goyle who was much taller than him, he struck him in the legs to lower him enough for himself to strike him in the face. Crabbe had also pushed him against the wall and Mr Potter poked him in the eye to help escape his grip, he doesn't appear to mind fighting dirty"

"Hmm, plus there was that confrontation in the hall" Dumbledore added

"The boy was definitely quick" Snape commented "his punches were as quick as spells and it's further proof that he has been trained, he also stopped immediately when instructed to by Lord Flight. This leads me to believe that Flight is possibly the one responsible for teaching him"

"Yes" Dumbledore agreed "that does seem likely, the question is why Mr Potter knows the Flights"

"Yes, but that is not the only thing about the boy that might interest you" Snape said, hating the fact that he sounded like a gossiping woman right now

"What else should I know?" Dumbledore prompted

"I believe that Mr Potter knows legilimency and occlumency"

"At such a young age?" Dumbledore asked "he should not be able to perform legilimency at his age, but his occlumency barriers are clearly not sufficient enough to keep you out"

"Actually Albus" Snape drawled "he is"

"Severus" Dumbledore frowned "mere moments ago you were claiming to have read his mind"

"Yes, I did read his mind" Snape said "when I viewed the conversation he felt something was off, so I left his mind as quick as possible. Then I felt someone trying to probe my mind, as Mr Potter was the only one present in the room it had to be him. I blocked his probe and when he tried to leave I sent one more to see what he was thinking, but the second time he blocked me"

"Hmm, it sounds like Mr Potter let you see that memory by lowering his shields" Dumbledore theorised "but that doesn't make too much sense, shields can be lowered in an instant but bringing them back up can take time."

"Yes, shields of his level would take a minimum of ten minutes to bring back up to half strength. Albus, his shields were just as good as mine"

"That is worrying" Dumbledore steepled his hands together "Mr Potter is a mystery"

"Yes, a mystery" Snape agreed "but he is much more better than the other Potter brat"

"Severus" Dumbledore warned

"Albus" Severus continued "if we must place all our hopes on a Potter brat then why not at least chose the more competent one? The boy is consistent in class, he is smart and he could be great with the right training while your golden brat does nothing but cause trouble"

"Severus, I have my reasons" Dumbledore said with finality in his voice, Severus sighed, he knew better than to argue with Dumbledore about the youngest Potter. It was like arguing with a wall, albeit a slightly more annoying one.

"What of this mystery man?" Snape changed the topic "The one who attacked Quirrell?" Snape had doubts about Quirrell, doubts he repeatedly told Dumbledore who shot him down each time.

"Ah, there has been new news" Dumbledore said as he popped another lemon drop into his mouth "some of our 'old friends' have been kind enough to dig up some information about him"

"And?" Snape prompted

"He is too old to be a Hogwarts student, assuming it is the same person. The order have discovered what we would call a vigilante, during the last war he took out many death eaters on his own. Those he fought were mostly injured and left for the ministry but he has taken a few lives as well. However, he also has a history with muggles."

"Muggles?" Snape asked curiously

"Yes, there have been many reports of a yellow eyed man in many muggle cases" Dumbledore took another lemon drop "this yellow eyed man has stopped muggings, crimes and various other things. The interesting thing is that these reports are at least forty years old"

"So, the person is likely to be a muggleborn" Snape deduced "and if we assume he started his, 'activities' at the age if twenty then he is likely to be sixty plus in age."

"Which leads to the next three questions, what was he doing in Hogwarts, why did he try to attack Quirrell and is it the same person?" Before Snape could answer a knock was heard.

"Enter" Dumbledore said, Harry Potter walked in alongside Professor McGonagall "ah, take a seat Mr Potter"

"Sir" Harry nodded and took his seat, Dumbledore sat in his chair with Snape standing on his right and McGonagall standing on his left.

"Mr Potter, do you know why we called you up here?" Dumbledore asked

"I'm going to hazard a guess and assume it's because of the over enthusiastic greeting between me and the Flight family"

"Over enthusiastic?!" McGonagall repeated with disbelief etched into her face "You two fought in the middle of the great hall like a pair of hoodlums and you went as far as to knock the other boy's teeth out and cause him to bleed! And you called that over enthusiastic?!"

"Yes" Harry spoke slowly "I believe I did"

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore spoke before McGonagall could say anything "what was the reason behind your fight with the boy?"

"It's just our thing" Harry shrugged "we've been fighting since we could throw punches, rather lucky he doesn't go Hogwarts or we'd have a whole lot more violence"

"The boy is a squib, correct?" Snape asked

"Yes sir, he is" Harry answered "I hope that's not a problem" Harry added with a hint of warning

"Mr Potter" McGonagall spoke "the problem is you attacked another boy"

"No" Harry shook his head "I did not attack him, we both engaged in combat at the same time. I don't know why to be honest, he hasn't beaten me in years but he keeps coming back for more. Got to admire his dedication, but I digress, I apologise and I assure you that I will not fight him again, especially seeing as he left."

Dumbledore took that moment to try and look into Harry's eyes and he was defiantly surprised when Snape was right, Harry did have good occlumency shields. Dumbledore quickly pulled out and hoped that Harry had not noticed him.

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore spoke "I apologise but actions like that cannot go unpunished, twenty points from Slytherin and you are to serve a week's detention with Professor Snape."

"You are dismissed Mr Potter" Snape said

"Thank you sir" Harry stood up "I had best be going, I'm no mind reader" Harry glanced at Dumbledore who shifted slightly as he understood the message "but I can imagine that people will want to talk to me about what happened, goodbye" Harry turned and left.

"That boy" McGonagall huffed "I can't figure him out"

"You're not the only one Minerva" Dumbledore said "you're not the only one"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – End of first year

"Alright Daphne" Harry said to Daphne in the common room, he had placed a few privacy charms so they could speak without being heard or bothered "the boy's name was Ryan"

"Okay, now tell me why the two of you started trading punches in the great hall" Daphne replied

"Me and him used to spar a lot" Harry answered "and admittedly they got out of hand. But we really do care for each other, I don't care that he's a squib, he was my best friend before I came to Hogwarts"

"Before you came to Hogwarts?" Daphne asked

"Yes, your my best friend now"

"Oh no, flattery will not get you out of this Potter" Daphne said, even though she looked very amused "what happened after?"

"We talked, it turns out that Lord Flight is a bit sick and he doesn't have that long to live. He just wanted to talk to me"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Daphne said in a sympathetic voice

"It's fine" Harry reassured her "he's been sick for a while and we were all prepared for him to go eventually. But good news, Ryan found some long lost family, apparently he has a sister who was willing to take him in"

"That's nice, what would have happened if he didn't get taken in by her?"

"Either he gets taken in by someone else or he lives on the streets" Harry removed the privacy charms "look Daph, I've had a bit of a long day, can we drop it for now?" Before Daphne could say anything Draco Malfoy swaggered over.

"Potter" He drawled "it's a shame to see that you have nothing better to do than brawl with squibs like a common muggle"

"Would you like me to brawl with you instead?" Harry threatened "last time didn't work out so good for you and you had the apes with you then"

"You don't scare me" Malfoy sneered "I'm a great wizard. You're nothing but a filthy half-blood who has nothing better to do than play with squibs"

"Tell me Malfoy" Harry spoke slowly "would you prefer me to break your bones magically or the muggle way?"

"Shut it Malfoy" Daphne interrupted before Draco could say anything "Harry's twice the man you are"

"No, he's not!" Draco disagreed

"Yes he is" Daphne argued "you can't go anywhere without Crabbe and Goyle, while Harry fought three of you singlehandedly and he fought that 'squib'. In fact, if that squib was here then I would bet that he'd be able to knock you to the ground before you'd be able to fire off a spell"

"Listen Greengrass"

"Listen Malfoy" Harry said "just shut the hell up"

"Who do you think you are?!" Draco demanded

"What kind of stupid question is that? I am who I am and I am who I was and I am who I will always be"

"That's no answer!"

"What other answer is there?" Harry asked with a roll of his eyes

"Harry Potter" Draco answered

"If you know the answer then why are you asking me?" Harry questioned the now red boy, who just growled and stormed off.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Daphne smiled at Harry

"What can I say? Irritating Malfoy gives me life"

* * *

The next day Harry ate dinner with Daphne at the Slytherin table when Adrian potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley walked up to them.

"Yes?" Harry sighed and looked at them

"What was that about? Yesterday, you fought with that squib" Adrian said

"He has a name" Harry pointed out

"You still shouldn't have been fighting" Hermione admonished

"Yes mother" Harry said mockingly

"Hey, don't talk to her like that" Ron ordered

"I'd prefer not to talk to her at all but you lot are still here"

"Harry, be nice" Daphne said, though her smile ruined her reprimand, she then turned to the golden trio "as for you three, it doesn't matter why he was fighting. It's none of your business so he doesn't really have to tell you, plus the teachers took care of it already. Besides, you didn't complain when Harry was saving you three from Malfoy and his goons"

"Seriously, where did you learn to fight like that?" Adrian asked

"I had a few different teachers" Harry parroted his answer from the last time they asked "now, is that it? Because I'd like to finish my breakfast"

"The yellow eyed man" Adrian said "you know who he is, don't you?"

"I know what I know and I don't know what I don't" Harry replied

"What?" The trio were confused

"That's his way of saying maybe" Daphne explained

"Oh" Ron said "well, tell us who he is?"

"Who said I know who he is?" Harry asked

"Please" Hermione scoffed "you clearly know, so tell us"

"Daphne" Harry turned to Daphne "what lesson do we have first?"

"Potions" Daphne answered "I'm finished, do you want to go now?"

"Yeah, I'm finished too" Harry stood up and Daphne copied him "goodbye brother, Weasel, bookworm."

"Wait, you have to tell us" Hermione stopped them from walking off "if you don't then we'll go straight to Dumbledore"

"Feel free" Harry picked up his bag and offered Daphne his arm, which she took "now, I will be going now. If that's alright with you, and if it's not, then tough luck"

Harry and Daphne walked off, leaving an annoyed golden trio. Once they were far enough away, Daphne looked at Harry and began speaking.

"Do you know who this 'yellow eyed man' is?"

"I know a lot of things Daph"

"Can you please just give me a straight answer?"

"What do you know about occlumency?" Harry asked

"Occlumency? I know a little bit" Daphne was surprised by the sudden change in topic

"Well, I have a few secrets and if you want to learn them then you better have some pretty strong defences"

"My defences…aren't that strong" Daphne admitted, with a little bit of shame in her voice "I only know the basics"

"I'll teach you if you want" Harry offered

"Really?" Daphne lit up, she loved learning magic. Just because she wasn't as vocal as Granger didn't mean she wasn't as smart.

"Yeah, I want to tell you my secrets but I can only do them if you're capable of keeping out other people"

"But who would read my mind?"

"Snape and Dumbledore" Harry answered "they both tried to read my mind"

"But Harry, that's illegal!"

"Hmm, good to know" Harry replied "either way, it doesn't matter. I blocked them and they won't try again. From now on they will probably limit their mind reading to other people near me"

"But Harry, you could take them to court and charge them"

"Daphne, you're Gryffindor is showing. Think Slytherin" Daphne growled slightly at that before taking a moment to think it through

"Hmm, I guess your right" She said "you have no proof and Dumbledore would easily weasel his way out"

"That's my girl" Harry kissed her forehead "besides, they didn't really get anything so I'm not that fussed."

* * *

The two arrived at the potions class, they waited outside as the rest of the students came to the class. Soon Professor Snape arrived and let everyone in, Daphne and Harry worked together while Tracy worked with Neville.

"Time's up" Snape said at the end of the lesson as he went around and examined the potions "Miss Greengrass, you and Mr Potter have made another excellent potion, twenty points to Slytherin" He then moved on to Grangers, he looked at it but didn't say anything and moved on, much to the annoyance of the girl.

"Snape incoming" Ron whispered to Adrian

"Potter, Weasley" Snape looked at the potion "you were supposed to spin it anti-clockwise five times, not three. The herbs were supposed to be put in separately, are you incapable of following instructions or do you just not understand them? Twenty points from Gryffindor" Snape walked off as the boys cursed him under their breath.

"I know I shouldn't enjoy their suffering but I can't help it" Harry whispered to Daphne who just smirked and looked at him

"Likewise" She replied

* * *

"Professor" Adrian and his friends caught up to Professor McGonagall "we need to talk to Professor Dumbledore" They had decided to tell him about Harry knowing who the yellow eyed man was

"Professor Dumbledore is not here" McGonagall replied

"But we need to see him!" Adrian insisted

"Mr Potter, I can assure you that of the many things I am capable of, talking to people who aren't physically capable of talking back is not one of them. If you need to talk to Dumbledore then you will have to wait until he gets back"

"But Professor, we need to talk to him about the philosophers stone"

"How did you know about that?" McGonagall's eyes narrowed

"We think Snape's trying to steal it" Ron replied

"Yeah" Adrian nodded "come on Professor, we need to talk to him before that git steals it"

"That's enough!" McGonagall responded "Ten points from Gryffindor from disrespecting a professor, the stone is perfectly protected, now you three will return to the common room before I give you all a detention." The trio reluctantly left.

"Alright" Adrian said "we got to go down the trap door tonight"

"But you heard McGonagall" Hermione objected

"Please" Adrian snorted "we have to stop Snape, he probably knows how to get past the traps. We'll stop him then Dumbledore will reward us, might even let us keep the stone"

"Awesome" Ron clapped his hands together "we'll be heroes and rich!" With that, any hope Hermione had of convincing them otherwise had gone down in flames.

* * *

Later at night, the trio had made their way down the trap door. They had barely avoided getting eaten by the giant three headed dog that Hagrid had given Dumbledore to guard the stone. They had gotten past the devil snare that Sprout provided thanks to Hermione, they just about got past Flitwick keys with some lucky flying from Adrian. Ron had gotten knocked out during McGonagall's chess set, and Hermione stayed behind during Snapes trial.

Adrian walked through the flames thanks to the potion he had just drank, this was going to be it. He was confident, he'd stop Snape and then he'd be praised by Dumbledore. He'd tell everyone in school and they'd be bowing and praising him for being a hero.

When Adrian had gotten into the next room, he was very much surprised when he didn't find Snape, what he actually found was Quirrell. He couldn't understand what that useless idiot was doing here.

"Quirrell?" Adrian spoke, attracting Professor Quirrells attention, but Adrian was surprised by how calm the man looked. Instead of a shivering wreck, there was a calm man and it unnerved Adrian. "What are you doing here? Where's Snape? He was supposed to be trying to steal the stone"

"Snape" Quirrell said with amusement and without a stutter "yes, he does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to him, who would suspect p…poor s…stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"But Snape tried to kill Harry!"

"No, dear boy, I tried to kill your brother! And believe me, if it wasn't for Snapes cloak catching fire I would have succeeded, even with him muttering his little counter curse"

"But why Harry?!" Adrian was rather pleased that he wasn't the one that Quirrell was trying to kill but he was also a bit disappointed that Quirrell deemed his brother to be more important than himself.

"He was a danger" Quirrell responded "I knew he'd be a danger, especially after that troll incident"

"Troll? You let it in!" Adrian accused

"Yes, very good Potter" Quirrell nodded "while everyone went to the dungeons Snape cut me off on the third floor corridor. He never left me alone after that, what he doesn't understand is, I'm never alone" Quirrell turned to the mirror "now, how do I get the stone?"

"Use the boy" A voice whispered

"Come here Potter!" Quirrell turned to Adrian "Now!"

Adrian's legs started moving on their own, and he started looking into the mirror. He looked into the mirror, he looked and saw himself standing there, behind him were tons of screaming fans. One of them ran up to him and placed something in his pocket, Adrian reached into his actual pocket and felt something in there. The stone, he realised.

"Well" Quirrell snapped "tell me, what do you see?!"

"Uh, my family" Adrian lied, he had just realised that he hadn't thought about his parents in a long time. If he survived today then he would probably go and visit them.

"He lies" The voice from earlier said

"Tell the truth!" Quirrell shouted "What do you see?!"

"Let me speak to him" Spoke the voice

"Master, you're not strong enough" Quirrell replied

"I have strength for this" The voice responded. Adrian began taking a few steps back as Quirrell began undoing his turban, Adrian had just gotten back to the stairs when the turban had come off and revealed a face on the back of Quirrells head.

"Adrian Potter" Said the face

"V…Voldemort!" Adrian froze "it…it can't be you!"

"See what has become of me?" Voldemort asked "A mere parasite, forced to live off of others, unicorn blood may sustain me. But I will need more to return to my body, namely that stone in your pocket." Adrian gasped, he had no idea how Voldemort knew about it.

"That thing, in the forest, it was you" Adrian deduced

"Yes, very good" Voldemort replied "it seems that there is a brain in that thick skull after all."

"W…why did you attack Harry?" Adrian asked, he had no idea what he was going to do and couldn't think of anything better than to stall for time

"You're brother?" Voldemort seemed to like the question "Ah, dear boy, there is more to your brother than meets the eye. A Slytherin, powerful, handsome and intelligent and able to see past the great myth that is Albus Dumbledore. He is everything I was when I was a child, I sense great power coming from him. Your brother is too dangerous for me to leave alive, and I will come for him, after I deal with you. Now, the stone!"

"N..no!" Adrian said with a newfound reserve of Gryffindor courage

"Get him!" Voldemort shouted. Quirrell charged at Adrian, hoping to strangle him and end everything.

Adrian yelped and fell back on to the stairs, the stone dropped and rolled out of his pocket as Quirrell neared. Quirrells hands came close to Adrian's neck, they were about to grab hold of Adrian's neck when they were stopped.

Adrian and Quirrell looked up to see the hand that had caught Quirrells right arm, they looked up and saw a man in black trainers and jeans, black gloves and a grey hooded jacket. But what surprised them both was the black bandana across the bottom half of his face, and his bright yellow eyes.

Adrian realised that this was the guy who saved him in the forbidden forest, the guy who Harry probably knows about. Quirrell realised that this was the man who attacked him in his office, and the man who attacked him in the forest.

The yellow eyed man let go of Quirrell before hitting him with a spinning back kick to the face, causing Quirrell to fly back and land on his back. The man walked past Adrian, as if he hadn't noticed that he was there.

"You" Quirrell stood up "what are you doing here?" Adrian was wondering the same thing, why was this guy here? Was it to save him? If so then why and how did he know to come here?

"I'm here to stop you" Said the man in his low voice "I don't particularly care what happens to Potter over there but I will not let you get the stone, speaking of" A wand dropped from the man's right sleeve into his wrist, he aimed it at the stone and destroyed it.

"NO!" Quirrell screamed, before he took his wand out and fired a curse at the man. The man pulled up his left hand which also had a wand in it and formed a shield.

"Yes" The man calmly said as he aimed both wands at Quirrell

"Who are you?!" Quirrell roared

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" The man sighed "What's wrong with being nobody?"

"Do not play games!" Voldemort demanded "Who are you?"

"Hmm" The man thought about his answer "let's go with 'Consequence', yes, I like that"

"Very well, 'Consequence'" Voldemort replied "prepare to meet your doom"

"Avada Kedavra!" Quirrell shouted and a green light blasted from his wand.

Consequence sidestepped and avoided the light, he fired a cutting curse with his right wand which hit Quirrell on his left side and he used his left wand to fire a bone breaker which struck Quirrell in his right shoulder. Consequence quickly fired a banishing spell which caused Quirrell to fly backwards and crash into the mirror behind him.

Quirrell landed in shards of glass which pierced his hands, it took some struggle to get to his feet. Quirrell realised that he wasn't likely to win, he was bleeding from his left side and had his right shoulder broken. He couldn't even hold his wand now thanks to the glass stuck in his hand.

"You!" A voice said, everyone turned to the entrance to see Dumbledore and the other Professors with their wands aimed at Consequence and Quirrell.

"You fool!" Voldemort shouted

"Master! No!" Quirrell screamed, everyone watched as Quirrell dropped to the ground. A large black cloud ripped from his body and charged at Consequence, Consequence rolled out of the way and the cloud charged upwards and through the ceiling. Consequence shook his head and stood up when he realised that Dumbledore and the others still had their wands pointed at him.

Dumbledore and the other teachers kept their eyes on the yellow eyed man in front of them, Dumbledore was surprised by the fact that the man had two wands, very few wizards chose to dual wield wands.

"Surrender!" Dumbledore demanded "You will put down your wands and surrender"

"No" Consequence replied "I don't want to"

"Enough of this!" Snape interrupted "Stupefy!"

Consequence blocked Snapes stunner with his left wand and fired one of his own rom his right wand which Snape dodged, the other teachers took this as a signal to fire and did so. Consequence used both of his wands to summon shields which blocked the stunners, Dumbledore fired his stunner which managed to break through both shields and push Consequence back.

"Stupefy" McGonagall fired a stunner which hit Consequence directly in the chest and caused him to fall backwards. The Hogwarts professors took a step forward but immediately stopped.

Consequence had sat back up, and looked at them all, he got to his feet and they all looked at him with surprise. McGonagall especially, she was sure that her stunner should of knocked him out.

"Goodbye" Consequence said, he raised both of his wands in the air. A bright light flashed from his right wand, blinding everybody while a high pitched noise came from his left wand and deafened everybody.

By the time they had regained their senses, Consequence was gone.

* * *

A few days later, Harry and Daphne sat at the leaving feast while Tracy sat with Blaise further down the table. They were doing their best to avoid everyone who kept gossiping about Adrian and his amazing adventures, they couldn't imagine the size of his head now.

"Look at them" Harry whispered to Daphne "they're really laying it on thick, aren't they?" Daphne looked at Adrian and Ron who were telling anyone who would listen about their stories, Hermione was next to them and while she didn't participate she didn't correct them.

"What do you expect?" Daphne looked at Harry "I don't really know what happened but he is definitely making it out to be something it isn't, your brother could perform a simple charm and claim to have revolutionized spell making. In fact, he did that last week."

"The week before he claimed to be the greatest quidditch player ever" Harry said "apparently he tried to get Dumbledore to get him on the quidditch team"

"Hmm, gossip Harry? Didn't think you were the type"

"Not gossip, I talked with the Weasley twins about it." Harry responded, while he thought Ron was a colossal idiot and Percy was a pompous prat, he thought the twins were genuinely fun and nice guys to be around. "According to them Oliver Wood refused to let him on the team, apparently he said something along the lines of 'I don't care if you're the boy-who-lived or Merlin aunt Matilda, you're not coming on my team until you can learn to catch something besides a cold'."

"Another year gone by" Dumbledore began his speech "first I'd like to say well done Slytherin" The Slytherin's cheered, they were currently in the lead for the house cup "yes, yes, well done Slytherin. However, a few last minute points need to be awarded" The hall went silent.

"I don't like where this is going" Daphne whispered to Harry

"To Miss Hermione Granger, fifty points for the cool use of intellect" Dumbledore said, a few Gryffindor's cheered for her. "Second to Mr Ronald Weasley, fifty points for the best chess game seen in Hogwarts history"

"You…have…got…to…be kidding!" Harry couldn't believe the blatant favouritism coming from Dumbledore "Chess? He's getting points for chess!"

"And finally" Dumbledore continued "to Mr Adrian Potter, for outstanding nerve and courage, I award Gryffindor seventy points." The Gryffindor table began cheering loudly.

"And they've bloody won" Daphne sighed

"Outstanding nerve and courage?" Harry shook his head "the only thing outstanding thing about my brother is the neck muscles he uses to carry that massive head of his"

"Well" Dumbledore smiled "if my calculations are correct…"

"Excuse me, headmaster" Snape interrupted "I have some last minute points of my own to award" The hall went quiet again

"Now Severus…" Dumbledore tried to stop Snape

"Ten points" Snape continued "to Mr Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass, for not being total and complete dunderheads. I would also like to award Mr Potter and Miss Greengrass ten points for being brilliant students and a credit to their parents. Now, unless there is anything else you'd like to add headmaster, I believe that Slytherin have won the house cup."

"Uh…yes" Dumbledore turned to the students "the winners of the house cup are Slytherin" Dumbledore said without a lot of emotion.

All the students turned to Harry and Daphne, who looked embarrassed but they both stood up and looked at the students.

"Well" Daphne said "thank you Professor Snape"

"And as for the rest of you" Harry looked at all the Slytherin's "you're welcome"

The two sat down and the Slytherin's started cheering, Tracy and Blaise were whooping from their seats at the other end of the table. The Gryffindor's were cursing under their breath and some were glaring at Harry, including the golden trio. Harry and Daphne looked at Professor Snape who clapped his hands and winked at them. Harry and Daphne shared a look before both winking back at him.

* * *

Harry sat with Daphne on the train back, the two were talking, simply content to converse with each other until they got there.

"You will write to me?" Daphne asked

"Sure" Harry replied "although I don't know when I'll be able to do it, I will probably send you a letter about a day or two after I get back. You have any plans for the summer?"

"Not really" Daphne admitted "mum and dad might have some plans but I don't, I'll probably be spending a lot of time with Astoria."

"Your sister, right?"

"Yes" Daphne nodded "she's starting Hogwarts next year. What about you?"

"I've already started Hogwarts" Harry joked

"You're an idiot" Daphne replied "now come on, do you have any plans for the holidays?"

"I might be going to Paris" Harry responded "so the owls might take some time to deliver the letters"

"What are you going to do in Paris?" Daphne asked

"Eat, sleep, sight see" Harry shrugged "might learn a bit of French while I'm there"

"Have you learnt any French yet?"

"Little bit"

"Okay, let's hear some"

"Fine" Harry replied "Vous avez quelque chose sur le nez"

"What does that mean?" Daphne asked curiously

"You have something on your nose" Harry lifted his hand and rubbed Daphne's nose "there, it's gone"

"Thank you" Daphne thanked him "what else do you know?"

"Je ne sais pas"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know" Harry replied "I'll check later."

"Okay, you could probably teach me a bit when you get back"

"The first thing I have to do is learn every curse word I can learn in French"

"Why?" Daphne raised an eyebrow

"When learning a language it is common courtesy to learn the swear words first" Harry said in a voice that made it sound like it was obvious knowledge.

* * *

Once they had gotten off the train, Harry said goodbye to Daphne who kissed him on the cheek then ran to meet her parents. Harry had walked off in the opposite direction, he was stopped when a bunch of red heads blocked his path.

In front of him was Adrian Potter, Ron Weasley, Percy, the twins, a small red headed girl and a small plump woman who Harry assumed was their mother.

"Alright Harry?" Fred spoke

"How you doing?" George added

"Just dandy" Harry shrugged "what about you two?"

"We're doing fine" George replied

"Oh, have you met out sister yet?" Fred nudged Ginny forward

"Don't push me" Ginny said to the twins before turning to Harry "hi, nice to meet you. I'm Ginny"

"Ginny? Nice name"

"Thank you" Ginny smiled

"Hello dear" Mrs Weasley walked up to Harry "I'm Molly Weasley"

"Hello" Harry responded "can I help you with something?"

"Yes, Dumbledore has asked me to make sure you get to your muggle family. I'll take you through the barrier to them, if you want then you can come to our house during the summer, it's called the burrow dear, I'm sure you'd like it" Molly had been told by Dumbledore to invite Harry and learn as much about him as possible, and Molly wasn't one to question Albus Dumbledore.

"No" Harry refused "I appreciate the offer but I don't want to go to your house"

"Why not?" Molly asked

"You're a stranger" Harry answered

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Mrs Weasley turned red

"Like what? You are a stranger, I just met you" Harry pointed out "I'm not about to come over to your house just because you ask me to"

"Now, listen here, I am a mother of seven and…"

"I'm a boy" Harry interrupted "this is fun, you're turn" Ginny and the twins had to hide their giggles behind their hands. "Perhaps we should play another time, but I am not coming to your house. I don't know you and frankly I don't like you"

"I will not have such attitude!" Mrs Weasley roared

"Then don't, nobody is telling you to keep it" Harry responded "now please stop yelling, my ears are quite delicate. Now if you don't mind, I'll be off and if you do, then tough" Harry walked past Mrs Weasley and got a few steps before a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

"Listen here!" Mrs Weasley growled "You will not talk to me like that young man! You will follow me through that barrier and you will show respect to your elders! That includes me!"

"Well, you do fit into the old category" Harry pushed her hand off of his shoulder "now, don't touch me again."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"You're right, I can't but the aurors can. If you touch me again then I will lodge a complaint with the DMLE" Mrs Weasley stepped back in shock

"Y...you wouldn't" She turned even more red, her face clashed against her own hair

"Let's talk about what you've done so far" Harry said "you're trying to force me to come with you, I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure that's kidnapping. Let's see, you're shouting at me, that may or may not file under harassment. I'm not sure about that but I am sure that you're causing a public disturbance, you've also touched me without permission and I'm feeling very threatened by your presence. Again, I'm no law expert, I'd have to ask my lawyer but I'm pretty sure that you don't want that."

"Hey!" Ron walked up to Harry "don't threaten my mum!"

"That wasn't a threat, it was a warning." Harry responded "Raise your voice at me again and I will rip your throat box out" Ron took a step back and unconsciously rubbed his neck "that was a threat, see the difference?"

Harry turned, not waiting for an answer, and walked off. He didn't need to look back to know that at least two people were glaring at him, he activated his portkey and left. He left thinking about the differences between warnings and threats and wondering if he got it right. Ah well, he'd double check later.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Start of second year

Daphne was eating breakfast with her family, sitting opposite her was Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's little sister. She was blonde like Daphne and had blue eyes as well but she was definitely a lot more energetic and excitable than Daphne.

On Daphne's left sat her mother, Roxanne Greengrass, she also had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked a lot like a super model. She was definitely where Daphne and Astoria got their good looks from, on Daphne's right was her father. Cyrus Greengrass, was a man with black hair and brown eyes, yet he still looked very much like a regal pureblood.

An owl came in through the window, Daphne recognised the snowy owl as Hedwig, Harry's owl. It flew down and dropped a letter next to Daphne's plate.

"Thank you" Daphne handed the owl a piece of bacon before she opened the letter. It was near the end of the summer holidays, as far as Daphne knew Harry had spent the first half in France and now he was in Japan for some tournament.

"Is that from Harry?" Astoria asked, she was very excited to meet Harry. Knowing that your potential brother-in-law had single handily defeated a troll and become the youngest seeker in a century was enough to make Astoria want to get to know him.

"Yes it is" Daphne nodded

"Well, read it out loud" Roxanne said

"Why?" Daphne asked

"Because we want to learn all about young Mr Potter"

"And to make sure he hasn't written anything inappropriate" Cyrus added

"Inappropriate? The boy is eleven" Roxanne pointed out

"Actually he's twelve now" Daphne informed her mother

"And he is the son of James Potter" Cyrus reminded his wife "and he said things at the age of eleven that most people wouldn't say in their final school years"

"Fine" Daphne sighed and she began reading the letter out loud.

'**Hi Daph, just in case the owl, my name and my handwriting didn't make it obvious, it's Harry.**'

"'Daph'?" Astoria smiled

"Shut up" Daphne said and continued reading.

'**I had just got into an argument with some old woman, well, when I say argument I mean she yelled at me in Japanese for about five minutes and it somehow ended with me buying some chicken off of her. Don't know how that happened but it was really good chicken so I don't mind too much**'

"That sounds like James Potter" Cyrus commented

"Your boyfriends funny" Astoria said

"Shut up" Daphne repeated

'**How's your summer going? Say hi to your family for me, your sister is coming to Hogwarts this year, right? Her name was Astoria if I remember correctly, hope to meet her soon.**'

"What've you been telling Harry about me?" Astoria asked

"Not much other than you exist" Daphne replied

'**Could you do me a favour and look after Hedwig for a while? I managed to get her back to England with a portkey and I don't want her to fly all the way back to Japan for me. Could you bring her with you when you go to the platform this year? If your parents need payment to let her stay then just say the word and I'll pay, providing the prices are reasonable.**'

"Hello Hedwig" Astoria petted the snowy owl "such a beautiful name for a beautiful owl" Hedwig nuzzled her head against Astoria's hand.

'**Oh, by the way, the tournament is going great. By the time you get this letter I would have competed in the final round. I hope I win, the last round is a triple threat between me and two other people. Anyway, I have to go and I'll see you at the station next week.**

**From Harry Potter**

**P.S. I hope you've been practising**'

"Practising what?" Roxanne asked

"Occlumency" Daphne answered

"Why is Harry hoping you've been practising occlumency?"

"Well, Harry has a few secrets" Daphne replied "he told me that if I wanted to know them then I'd have to be able to keep people out of my mind"

"That's why you've been in your room nearly all summer?" Cyrus asked

"Yes, Daddy" Daphne nodded "I'm a ton better at it now. I don't think I could stop a full on attack but I should be able to block a passive probe"

"Who would want to read your mind?" Cyrus raised an eyebrow

"The headmaster and Professor Snape" Daphne answered "they've already tried it with Harry"

"What?! That's illegal!"

"I know and I told Harry that" Daphne replied "he said don't bother telling anyone"

"Why not?" Cyrus demanded

"He has no proof and Dumbledore could weasel his way out" Daphne explained "if Harry accused the famous headmaster of reading minds then nobody would believe him"

"True" Cyrus signed

"Daphne, what's this tournament that Harry is talking about?" Roxanne decided to change the subjects

"I'm not sure but in his last letter he said it was something called Japan's underage war duels" Daphne replied

"What?!" Cyrus blurted out in shock "He's competing in one of Japans war duels?!"

"Is that a bad thing? It's just duelling"

"It's not just duelling" Cyrus replied "the war duels are a famous Japanese event where the competitors duel each other with no rules"

"No rules?" Daphne paled slightly

"There's only one rule and that's no interference from non-competitors, you can use any spell or weapon you want. They're banned in a lot of countries, the last time someone tried to compete in one he came back to England with a missing leg"

"But this is an underage event" Roxanne pointed out

"The Japanese are known for teaching their children offensive spells from a young age" Cyrus replied "they likely know a few deadly or harmful spells"

"Yeah but Harry's in the final round" Astoria reminded them "so he must be good, right Daph?"

"What?" Daphne turned her attention to her sister

"I said Harry's good at duelling, right?"

"Well" Daphne thought about it "I know he beat Malfoy in a duel, and there was that event with the troll but I've never seen him fight someone competent. What if he gets hurt?! The idiot, what was he thinking?!"

"Looks like someone's in love" Astoria remarked, she was unaffected by the glare that Daphne was sending her.

* * *

"There's Harry" Astoria pointed when they arrived at the platform. Everyone looked and saw Harry speaking with Neville Longbottom about something. What surprised Daphne was the young girl hanging off of his arm, she was skinny with black hair and blue eyes. She also looked absolutely frightened.

"Well, let's go and meet him" Cyrus said and the family walked over to Harry who had just finished talking with Neville. Harry turned and saw the family once Neville walked away

"Hi Daph" Harry smiled, he would've hugged Daphne if not for the person hanging on his arm "How've you been?"

"I was doing great until I found out that you entered into a tournament with basically no rules" Daphne said

"Oh yeah" Harry's smile got bigger "I won"

"You won?" Cyrus asked in a surprised voice

"Yes sir" Harry nodded "it's a pleasure to meet you, you must be Lord Greengrass, correct?"

"I am" Cyrus extended his hand, Harry shook it "and you must be young Mr Potter or heir Potter if you prefer"

"Please, call me Harry" Harry let go and then took Roxanne's hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Greengrass" He placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles

"Likewise" Roxanne smiled at the younger boy, Harry let go of Roxanne's hand and turned to Astoria

"And you must be…" Harry was cut off by Astoria grabbing him and pulling him into a hug "Astoria?" The girl behind him tensed a little

"It's nice to meet you" Astoria let go and smiled at him "I hope we can become friends"

"Why not?" Harry shrugged and returned the smile

"Great, oh, we can share stories about Daphne"

"Oh Merlin" Daphne groaned at the idea of leaving Harry alone with Astoria

* * *

Harry sat in the compartment with Daphne and Astoria, Tracy had gone off to talk to somebody, none of them knew who but couldn't be bothered to question her. The other girl was still there, she hanged onto Harry's arm like she was afraid he'd leave if she let go.

"So, you planning to be in Slytherin?" Harry asked

"What happens if I say no?" Astoria asked

"Then I congratulate you for not having to deal with the idiots in the house" Harry replied "although, the other houses have their own share of idiots."

"I think I'll probably be in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw" Astoria said "isn't your brother in Gryffindor?"

"Yes, he is" Harry replied

"Daphne said he was a real jerk" Astoria responded

"Well that's nicer than some of the things we said about him last year"

"I wonder who is more annoying? Draco or your brother?" Daphne said

"That's a tough one" Harry leaned his head back and started thinking about the answer "I would have to say Draco on the basis that we have to deal with him more and that I have to somewhat tolerate my brother on the basis that he's my brother"

"Oh yeah, sorry I haven't asked yet, but who are you?" Astoria asked the girl who had decided to bury herself into Harry's shoulder

"It's alright" Harry reassured the girl in a soft voice "that's Daphne and Astoria , I told you about them, remember? They're fine"

"I…I'm Rose" She said in a shaky voice

"Her full name is Rose Flight" Harry explained

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Astoria extended her hand, but Rose leaned back slightly.

"She doesn't like physical contact" Harry said softly

"She's Lord Flight's daughter?" Daphne asked

"Adopted daughter" Harry corrected "he looked after her but he died so I'm looking after her now. Took her with me on my trip to France and Japan, she really enjoyed it. Didn't you Rose?"

"Y…yeah" Rose whispered

"Rose" Harry whispered "Why don't you try and shake Astoria's hand?"

"No" Rose shook her head

"Please, for me?"

Rose looked uncomfortable, she glanced at Astoria and slowly extended her hand. Astoria, for her part didn't say anything and slowly grabbed Rose's hand and gave it a brief shake before letting go.

"Good girl" Harry kissed Rose's forehead

"Thank you" She whispered and nuzzled against his arm. Daphne wanted to ask some questions but decided it'd be better if she and Harry were in private when she asked.

"Hello Potter" Malfoy drawled as he opened the compartment door

"Listen you clot pole" Harry sighed

"Clot pole?" Malfoy repeated "did you just call me a clot pole?"

"Yes I did you prat" Harry replied "now, I am not in the mood for you, if you require company then go and find my brother. He's about your speed"

"Your brother is not here, probably thought he was too good to ride on the train with normal people"

"Aw, is wickle Malfoy lonely?" Harry cooed in a baby voice "besides, you're not exactly normal"

"Listen up Potter"

"No, I'm not in the mood for you" Harry flicked his wand and the compartment door closed in Malfoy's face "utter prat"

"So that's Malfoy?" Astoria frowned

"That's an idiot" Daphne replied "but yes, it also happens to be Malfoy"

"I don't like him" Rose whispered

"That's why your smart" Harry smiled at her

* * *

Once they got off the train, Rose was still clinging to Harry's arm. Harry grabbed Astoria by the wrist and pulled her closer.

"Astoria" Harry spoke softly "could you do me a favour?"

"What do you need?"

"Could you make sure that nobody touches Rose?" Harry requested "Please"

"Uh…sure" Astoria nodded

"Thank you" Harry said appreciatively, he gently pried Rose's hands off of his arm and had her grip Astoria's sleeve "stay with Astoria, okay Rose?"

"Harry" Rose mumbled

"Just till the sorting" Harry reassured her "then I'll come and sit with you"

"But what if I get into a different house?" Rose whispered

"Then I'll still come and sit with you" Harry replied "I don't care what house you're in, I'm here for you. Just trust me, stay with Astoria until you get sorted, okay?"

"Okay Harry" Rose said weakly

"I love you Rose" Harry kissed her on the forehead

"Love you too" Rose mumbled

"Alright, goodbye for now" Harry gave her a last smile before he made his way to the carriages with Daphne.

"So, how long have you known Rose?" Daphne asked

"Since I was five" Harry answered "she wasn't always like that"

"What do you mean?"

"She used to be a pretty happy and kind girl" Harry replied "she used to love playing in the park and feeding pigeons"

"What happened to her?" Daphne asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer

"Nothing me or her want to talk about" Harry said, with a sad look on his face "anyway, how was your summer?"

"It was fine" Daphne said "I spent most of it answering questions about you"

"There are worse fates" Harry joked

"Glad to know that you're still the exact same. Hey, if you were in Japan then how did you get your books?"

"I didn't, I told McGonagall before I left that I was travelling and asked if she or someone else could pick up the books on my behalf. By the way, apparently we have some celebrity for a teacher this year"

"Yes" Daphne sighed "Gilderoy Lockhart, he's this guy who claims to have done all these amazing things"

"Claims?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"Well, mum and dad don't believe it" Daphne explained "apparently he's too much of an idiot to actually do those things"

"He and my brother will get along then"

* * *

Harry and Daphne sat at the Slytherin table during the sorting, soon came Rose's turn. Daphne noticed Harry tense and she was rather worried about him jumping up and running up there, but fortunately he controlled himself.

Rose timidly made her way up to the stool, she sat down and closed her eyes . The hat was placed on her head, Harry growled slightly and began looking at the hat like it had insulted his mother. A few moments later the hat had made a decision.

"Slytherin!" It shouted

McGonagall took the hat off Rose and she slowly made her way over to the Slytherin table, she sat next to Harry and he protectively wrapped an arm around her.

"Didn't think you'd be in Slytherin" Harry admitted

"I wanted to stay with you" Rose burrowed into Harry's chest

"Oh look" Malfoy smiled at the sight "what's wrong Potter? Greengrass not good enough for you"

"Malfoy if you have any plans about living long enough to finish this year then you will shut your mouth and be quiet" Harry said in a low voice, surprising many with how serious he was being.

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy sneered, not understanding how serious Harry was being

"Malfoy" Harry spoke in a slow and deadly tone "a little while later you're going to be alone with me in that big common room where I have plenty of room to throw you about and break your bones, if you shut up now then I may just forget to do that"

"Be quiet Malfoy" Theodore Nott said before the Malfoy heir could respond "as entertaining as it is for the rest of us, I doubt you'd want Potter to send you to the hospital wing on the first night back. Now stop before you embarrass yourself and the other Slytherins, again." Malfoy growled and looked away from Harry. Harry sent Nott an appreciative nod, then turned his attention back to Rose.

"Are you okay?" He asked her

"I don't like him" She whispered

"Not many do"

* * *

The sorting continued, Astoria was sorted into Slytherin as well. The only other person who Harry noticed was Ginny Weasley, Harry recognised her as the youngest Weasley and the only girl. Harry hoped that she take after the twins instead of Ron, speaking of Ron, he couldn't find Ron or his brother at the Gryffindor table.

Once the feast was done Harry bolted out of the hall to the common room, Rose had to leave with the other first years and Harry definitely did not like her staying out of his eye line. When he got there, he was thankful that Astoria had managed to keep the others away from her.

"Thanks for looking after her" Harry said to Astoria when he entered the common room.

"No problem" Astoria smiled

"You okay?" Harry asked Rose, the girl pulled him into a hug and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Harry" She sniffed

"Don't be sorry" Harry said "you've done nothing wrong"

"What's the matter with you Potter?" Draco had entered the common room along with the other Slytherin's.

"Malfoy my ability to tolerate idiots is running a little thin" Harry let go of Rose and glared at the blonde boy "as is my temper"

"Trying to act tough for your little girlfriend there?" Malfoy glanced at Rose who had chosen to hide behind Harry

"Leave her alone Malfoy" Astoria jumped in to defend Rose

"I'd recommend listening to her" Daphne appeared at Harry's side

"And I'd recommend listening to her" Harry let out a little smile but still glared at the boy in front of him.

"Or what?" Malfoy challenged

"Or you'll be visiting the hospital wing" Harry replied "if you truly wish to spend more time there then just say the word"

"Oh, I'm so scared" Malfoy said mockingly

"Have you forgotten that he's beaten you in both a magical duel and a muggle fight?" Tracy said "And he had actually put you in the hospital wing before"

"Who asked you, half-blood?" Malfoy sneered at her

"Unlike you Malfoy, she's wanted here" Harry defended Tracy

"I'm wanted here"

"No we just can't get rid of you" Harry replied "believe me if we could then we would"

"You can't talk to me like that Potter"

"Comment dois-je vous parler? Vous, stupide, incompétent gaspillage d'oxygène"

"What was that?"

"It was French" Harry answered "I figure if you don't like me talking to you like that then I should probably try a different approach

"Did you insult me in French?!" Malfoy demanded

"Yes, I can also insult you in German if you want"

"Don't you dare!"

"Du siehst aus wie ein idiotischer Fährte"

"What does that even mean?!"

"Don't ask me, I'm not a translator" Harry shrugged "now, as much as I like embarrassing you, I have more important things to do. Now off you go Malfoy"

"You can't…"

"Shoo" Harry waved his hand "go on, shoo"

"You can't…"

"Shoo" Harry repeated

"I'm not a…."

"Shoo" Harry interrupted again

"I'm not a…"

"Shoo, shoo, go on. Shoo"

"I'm not…"

"Shoo"

"I'm…"

"Shoo"

"You can't…"

"Shoo"

"STOP THAT!" Malfoy snapped

"Hey Malfoy" Harry said

"What?!"

"Shoo"

Malfoy growled and stormed away, muttering curses under his breath as he did so. The other Slytherin's had gotten use to the Potter and Malfoy confrontations and didn't bat an eye when this one had started.

"Idiot" Tracy shook her head "oh, do you guys know what happened to the Gryffindor Potter and Weasley?"

"What happened?" Astoria asked

"According to the rumours he flew into school on a flying car and crashed into the whomping willow"

"As in the giant tree outside that likes to hit things?" Daphne asked

"The very same"

"How am I related to him?!" An exasperated Harry asked


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Lockhart, Quidditch and the cat

Daphne wasn't exactly jealous of all the attention that Harry was giving Rose when they first met, well she was but she wouldn't ever admit it. She wasn't jealous in the boyfriend type of way, more because Rose was taking up time that Harry would be spending with her.

Though, she understood why, she could tell that Harry saw Rose like a younger sister. This sort of annoyed Daphne as she was somewhere between being annoyed at Harry for spending less time with her and proud of him for caring for Rose.

Rose had apparently been moved up to second year early, according to Harry there was a lot of arguing and effort involved but Rose had managed to take her end of year tests early and was moved up to second year. This told Daphne that despite her shyness, she was very smart.

Daphne actually had forgotten about her jealousy because she was starting to like Rose and had also become very protective of the girl. As had Tracy and Astoria, they couldn't help but want to protect the fragile girl. Especially from Malfoy, though they realised that they were sort of protecting Malfoy from Harry as Harry always looked close to blowing his fuse when Malfoy mentioned Rose.

Though his anger was forgotten after the hilarity of seeing his brother and Ron Weasley have their ears torn off by a howler from Molly Weasley, Rose who was initially terrified would also later admit that it was pretty funny. Though Harry wondered what on earth was so wrong with the woman that she absolutely had to shout at her children through a letter while they were at school.

One day Harry found himself being called up to Dumbledore's office, he had Daphne agree to look after Rose for him and made his way up. When he got there he found Snape and Dumbledore waiting for him. With a respectful nod to the both of them he sat down and the three began talking.

"Professors" Harry spoke first "what may I do for the two of you?"

"Good morning Harry" Dumbledore greeted "I'd like to start off by congratulating you on your victory in the Japanese war duels"

"Thank you" Harry replied

"I must say it was a surprise to hear you won, I was informed of your victory recently by a friend of mine whose son happened to compete in the tournament. According to him you were very impressive"

"Again, thank you." Harry replied, waiting for the old man to hurry up and get to the point.

"I am curious Harry about who has trained you Harry" Dumbledore replied "was it Lord Flight?"

"I've had multiple teachers" Harry responded "but yes, he was one of them"

"What has he taught you?" Dumbledore asked

"Spells, hand to hand combat" Harry answered

"Hmm, would you like to be more specific?"

"Not really" Harry shrugged

"Why not?"

"Because giving vague answers with little information is entertaining" Harry did his best to hide a smile at Dumbledore's reaction to his statement. Snape had enjoyed it so much that he actually smirked, he rather enjoyed Albus getting a taste of his own medicine.

"Mr Potter, forgive an old man for his curiosity" Dumbledore said "but I was hoping to know where you have been living all of these years. It appears to me that you do not live with the Dursley's"

"The Dursley's?" A confused Harry asked "Oh, you mean aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon?"

"Yes, your muggle uncle and aunt, the Dursleys"

"Oh, well I haven't lived with those pigs for years" Harry replied "thank goodness for that because I'd likely have killed them by now. Unless they killed me first, it's a coin flip really"

"Now Mr Potter, they are your family"

"They are also fat...and sweaty"

"Your aunt is your mothers sister"

"She's also a harpy that looks like a giraffe, I have no idea how she and my mum are related. I assume they are adopted because if my mother was half as brilliant as people say she is then there is no way that she is related to her" Harry argued "I don't want anything to do with them and they don't want anything to do with me."

"My boy, you need to be more forgiving" Dumbledore admonished

"No, I figured out a loophole. Can't forgive if you don't care enough to acknowledge their existence" Harry smirked "now, is that all sir?"

"Actually, I was hoping you would tell me where you live?"

"Why?" Harry asked

"My boy I'd like to ensure you're safe" Dumbledore replid

"Where does Lavender Brown live?" Harry asked

"What? What do you mean?"

"Where does she live?" Harry repeated

"I believe she lives in the muggle world."

"Yeah, but where in the muggle world?" Harry asked "London? Surrey? Scotland? Newcastle? Cornwall? Or does she live in an entirely different country?"

"I must confess, I do not know but why are you asking me this?"

"Because I don't understand why you want to know where I live but don't ask the other students" Harry explained

"My boy, if you do not wish to tell me, simply say so" Dumbledore smiled, even though he was a bit annoyed at Harry for not immediately telling him but he had to act like the kind grandfather.

"I do not wish to tell you" Harry said "is there anything else sir?"

"Just one, I am concerned about Miss Rose" Dumbledore and Snape noticed Harry tense.

"Are you?" Harry asked with a forced calmness

"Yes, the professors have noticed that she seems very frightened and the two of you are very attached to each other"

"Rose has been through some bad things" Harry said slowly "she doesn't trust people"

"Except for you" Dumbledore noted

"Well, maybe because I'm the only one willing to do whatever it takes to protect her" Harry inclined his head slightly

"How long have you two known each other?"

"A few years"

"Perhaps you'd be willing to tell me about her experiences, maybe I'd be able to help her if you did"

"No" Harry shook his head

"Mr Potter, myself and the fellow teachers are simply concerned about her and wish to help her

"If she wants you to know then she'll tell you. I'm not saying anything without her permission"

"How admirable of you to display such loyalty" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "I will not force you to reveal anything but if there is ever something you feel like sharing then feel free to come and talk to me"

"Okay, is that all?" An impatient Harry asked

"Yes, you may leave now"

"Goodbye sir" Harry stood up and left

"He doesn't seem too willing to talk" Dumbledore said to Snape

"Slytherin's don't trust easily headmaster" Snape reminded him

"Mr Potter has a few secrets"

"Clearly" Snape drawled "but I do not see the harm in letting him keep them"

"I do" Dumbledore replied "the boy is a mystery, his secrets could affect us"

"Yes but they also might not" Snape argued "every child in this school has secrets Albus, and every one of them could potentially affect us. Potter has never shown any interest in anything other than studying and the those girls he is fond of hanging out with"

"Severus, you are forgetting that the boy is consistently top of the class and has been sorted into Slytherin despite being the fact that he was supposed to be muggle raised. You are also forgetting that he has fought a troll, competed in the infamous Japanese war duels and won while also having left his muggle family years ago. He has also somehow come into contact with the mysterious Flight family and is the heir to Potter, Black, Peverell and Flight. The boy is at the very least someone to keep an eye on"

"Hmm, you say Potter won the Japanese underage war duels, do you have a memory of the event?"

"Yes, I have one that I was able to convince a friend to leave for me" Dumbledore gestured to his pensive. Snape stepped forward and dipped his head in.

* * *

Harry stood in the middle of duelling platform that was covered in rocks ranging from some small enough to hold to others as big as Hagrid. He could hear the announcer speaking in Japanese, the crowd cheering and the wind blowing. But he kept his eyes focused on his opponent, he was supposed to fight in a three-way duel but the other competitor was too injured to finish. The Japanese boy in front of him was around the same height as Harry, he had spiky hair and an annoying smirk that showed confidence.

Harry stood confidently but had decided not to overestimate his opponent, he was taught never to underestimate anyone and he wouldn't forget that now. They bowed to each other, both keeping an eye on the other as they did so. They took their duelling stances, their wands in their right hands, and waited for the cue to start. The Japanese boy who was called Akio yawned after his bow, showing he was bored and in no way saw Harry as a challenge. The referee counted down and the fight began.

"Crucio!" The Japanese boy fired the first spell, Harry rolled out of the way and fired a stunner at the boy who had just used an unforgivable curse. It was allowed in the tournament but that didn't mean that a lot of people were willing to use one. The Japanese boy put up a shield before firing his own stunner at Harry, Harry placed his back against the rock behind him and kicked his feet up into the air, the stunner hit the rock in the exact place where Harry's lower back would have been.

Harry's feet came back down to the ground and he pushed off the rock and began firing a series of flame spells which the Japanese boy barley managed to dodge and block. The Japanese boy rolled to avoid a body bind and swung his arm to fire a cutting curse aimed at Harry's neck, Harry ran forwards and ducked the spell, he tackled the Japanese boy down to the floor and managed to get a punch in before the boy punched him back and pushed him off.

The two were laid on the ground looking at each other, daring the other to attack first. Simultaneously both boys kipped up to their feet, the Japanese boy tried to strike Harry in the face with a side kick which he avoided by leaning back and pushing the leg away, Harry kicked the boy in the leg and followed with a left jab to his face. The Japanese boy growled and tried to hit Harry with another cutting curse, Harry ducked again but this time the boy followed up with an elbow to the face and a punch from his free hand.

Harry took a few steps back, he put up a shield and blocked the Japanese boy's next spell before he returned fire. Harry started by placing a sticking charm on the boy's shoes to keep him trapped in his position, he followed up with a cutting curse that struck the boy in the arm, he then hit him with a spell that caused him to literally fly out of his shoes as he flew backwards and landed on his back. The boy immediately rolled up and fired another spell, Harry ran and took cover behind a big rock.

Harry had begun thinking of a plan when something struck him in the stomach, before he could try and work out what it was a white ball bounced off a nearby rock and struck him in the face. Harry yelped out in surprise and looked over the rock, he saw the Japanese boy raise his wand and another white ball popped out of it. The boy swung his arm and the ball went flying, it bounced off a rock and then bounced off another one before it came rocketing towards Harry. Harry ducked and the ball hit the rock just above his head, Harry ran out of the rock and towards the boy.

"Lumous Maxima!" Harry yelled and a bright light burst from Harry's wand and blinded the boy, Harry jumped into a side flip and kicked the boy in the chest causing him to fall backwards. The boy rolled to his feet but Harry followed with a disarming spell that caused his opponents wand to fly out of his hand and for him to land on his back. Harry followed up with a body bind and a stunner and the match was over.

* * *

"Impressive" Snape admitted once he left the pensive

"Very impressive" Dumbledore stroked his beard "Mr Potter is an enigma and one that could prove harmful, we need to keep an eye on him to make sure he does not cause any problems"

"Headmaster, while the boy is indeed talented and full of potential, I doubt that he is a problem for us."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But I've always thought it better to reduce risks and right now, Mr Potter is one of them"

* * *

Harry found himself sitting in defence class with Rose and Daphne at his side, Lockhart entered and this was the first time Harry had seen the man up close. Harry thought that the man was a bit too clean and happy for someone who has apparently been constantly fighting dark creatures and wizards.

"I don't like him" Rose whispered into Harry's ear

"I don't think I do either" Harry whispered back

"But someone does" Daphne gestured to Hermione Granger who was swooning at the very sight of him

"Let me introduce you to your new defence against the dark arts teacher, me" Lockhart started "Gilderoy Lockhart, order of Merlin, third class. Honorary member of the dark force defence league and five time winner of witch weekly's most charming smile award" Lockhart flashed his bright teeth at the class.

"Oh good god" Harry sighed

"But I don't talk about that" Lockhart continued "I didn't get rid of the Bandon banshee by smiling at her" He took a moment to laugh at his own joke, even though nobody laughed "I see you've all brought a complete set of my books, well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz, nothing to worry about. Just to see how well you've read them and how well you've taken them in"

"Look at this" Daphne said once Lockhart had handed over the test papers and moved far enough away to not hear her "it's all about him"

"The first question is actually asking about his favourite colour" Harry said slowly with disbelief in his voice "and I thought my brother was vain"

"You have thirty minutes" Lockhart said from the front of the classroom "Begin"

* * *

"Tut, tut" Lockhart looked through the finished test results "hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. But Miss Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care products, good." He winked at her, she looked ready to faint.

"Who the hell actually says 'tut tut'?" Harry asked Daphne who couldn't seem to think of an answer

"Now" Lockhart continued "be warned, it's my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind, you may find yourself facing your worst fears in this room. Know only, that no harm can befall you, whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream, it might provoke them!" Lockhart dramatically lifted a cloth off a cage, revealing a cage full of pixies.

"Cornish Pixies'?" Seamus Finnegan laughed

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies" Lockhart corrected "laugh if you will Mr Finnegan but Pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them" Lockhart opened the cage, allowing the pixies to fly out.

All of a sudden the classroom was in chaos, the pixies flew around and began damaging everything. They ripped books, pulled hair, threw whatever they could. Neville ended up dangling from a chandelier after the pixies painfully dragged him up by his ears. Many of the class began running out of the classroom, Lockhart tried to stop the pixies but one of them snatched his wand. Lockhart ran but stopped at the doorway.

"Could you all round them up please?" He said before he bolted out..

"Get off me!" Arian punched one pixies off of him

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Ron asked as he slapped one away with a book.

Hermione had had enough of the pixies, she stood up and removed her wand and aimed it in the air. A spell was on the tip of her tongue when the pixies all stopped moving. They froze in midair, floating around the room. The three looked around, wondering what happened.

"Thanks Harry" Neville's voice brought them out of their thoughts. They turned to see Neville on the ground, shaking Harry's hand while Daphne and Rose stood behind him.

"It's no problem mate" Harry smiled "come on guys, let's go"

"Wait a minute" Hermione said as the group began making it's way out "what about the pixies?"

"What about them?" Harry asked

"You have to help us put them away"

"Do I?" Harry looked at Daphne who adopted a thoughtful pose.

"I'm pretty sure you don't" Daphne said after pretending to think about it

"Well, you heard the lady" Harry turned to the group "I stopped them, that's my contribution. You want to put them back then do it yourselves" Harry left the room with Daphne and Rose following him. Neville wasn't quite sure if he should stay and help but decided to go with Harry.

"I hate him" Hermione growled

"I know, can't believe I'm related to that prat" Adrian said

"Neither can I" Ron replied

* * *

The next day Harry found himself and the Slytherin team walking towards the quidditch pitch. Draco had tried to bribe his way in with new brooms, Marcus Flint the captain, had accepted the brooms as they were technically gifts but told Draco that he'd still have to try out and prove he was better. Draco couldn't take the brooms back as they were gifts and to do so would make him hated among the Slytherins, but Flint didn't care. Flint just wanted to win, in his eyes Harry was a great seeker and that was all he cared about. He'd only have Draco on the team if he could prove he was better.

On the way there they were stopped by the Gryffindor team and the golden trio, the two captains began arguing over who could use the pitch. Until Flint pulled out a note he had gotten from Professor Snape.

"'I am giving the Slytherin team permission to use the field'" Flint read out "owing to the need to confirm who will play as the teams seeker'"

"But I thought Harry was the seeker" Adrian said

"I am but Draco wants to try and replace me" Harry explained

"Look at those" Ron pointed at the brooms "those are Nimbus 2001s, where did you get those?" And they all were apart from Harry who still had his Nimbus 2000, strangely enough he didn't get a new broom from Draco.

"A gift from Draco's father" Flint answered

"You see Weaselbee" Malfoy sneered "unlike some, my father can afford the best"

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in" Hermione retorted "they got in on pure talent" Malfoy turned red for a second.

"Nobody asked you, you filthy little mud..."

"Careful Malfoy" Harry warned "you finish that word and you won't make it to the try out because you'll be too busy bleeding."

"Don't threaten me Potter"

"Or what?" Harry raised an eyebrow "You going to tell your daddy on me? I'm really scared, but if you don't mind I'd rather hurry up and get on with me embarrassing you"

"You embarrass me?" Malfoy scoffed "Don't make me laugh"

"If I wanted to make you laugh then I would have given you a mirror"

"Enough" Flint interrupted "let's go"

They walked past the Gryffindor team and made their way to the pitch. The next half hour was Harry utterly destroying Malfoy despite Malfoy having the better broom. Around the end Malfoy ended up falling to a wronksi feint and crashing into the ground. He was taken to the hospital, as he had broken his arm and collar bone. Harry informed all of Slytherin house and eventually the news of Malfoy's failed attempts to take Harry's position spread through out the school.

* * *

"Do you ever think there is something strange about your brother" Hermione asked Adrian one day as they and Ron walked down the hallway after Adrian had finished a detention where he had to sign Lockhart's fan mail.

"A lot, why?" Adrian asked

"I don't get how he keeps doing better than me in class"

"Oh Merlin" Ron sighed "you just don't like him because he does better than you in class"

"No, I just think it's weird how he's doing so good in class" Hermione responded "he always does every spell perfectly on the first try, don't you think that's a bit weird? Nobody is that good. Most people need at least two or three tries to do spells but he does them all the first time every time"

"That is a bit strange" Adrian admitted "but I think that new girl is stranger, what's her name?"

"What? Rose?"

"You mean that girl that keeps on holding Harry's arm?" Ron asked

"Yeah, she's frightened of everything" Adrian nodded "have you ever seen her not looking scared of something?"

"What's wrong with that?" Hermione asked

"She keeps clinging on to Harry like he's a teddy bear" Adrian argued "what's wrong with her?"

"Adrian, you shouldn't judge her like that!" Hermione admonished

"It's weird Hermione and so is she" Adrian continued

"He's right" Ron agreed "she's really weird. She's like a five year old, even Ginny stopped being so clingy once she was eight. There's definitely something wrong with her"

"Yeah" Adrian nodded "she...what's that?" The group stopped when they saw something dangling from a wall.

"It's Filches cat!" Hermione realised.

Adrian moved forward to examine the cat, he also examined the wall which had the words 'the chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware' written in blood. A noise brought Adrian out of thoughts and he turned to see many students arriving on the scene and looking at him. Malfoy wasn't there because he was still in the hospital wing but Harry and his friends were there.

"Harry" Rose whispered

"I know Rose" Harry whispered back "I know"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Duelling club, Polyjuice

Rumours about the heir of Slytherin spread around the school, everyone could hear Malfoy boasting about how all the muggleborns were going to be dealt with. The muggleborn students had begun going to places in groups, never leaving the each other alone.

The only other noticeable rumour was Adrian Potter trying to get on the Gryffindor team as seeker but Oliver Wood refusing to let him replace their current seeker. Something that Harry could respect, talent over popularity.

One thing that Harry and Daphne were looking forward to was the duelling club that had just been formed, Rose accompanied them but it was clear that she wasn't anywhere near as enthusiastic as the two.

They entered the duelling room, in the centre was a big stage for the duels to take place. The Gryffindor's were on one side with the Hufflepuffs while the Slytherin's stood on the other side with the Ravenclaws

"Gather around" A voice called

"Oh" Harry groaned and whispered to Daphne "of all the people, why him?"

"Can everyone see me?" Lockhart asked as he walked on stage "Can everyone hear me? That's good, after recent events, Dumbledore has permitted me to start this duelling club. With me today, is my assistant, Professor Snape." Everyone watched as Snape seemed to rise from the other end of the stage. The two made their way towards each other.

"Snape looks pissed" Harry noticed

"He always looked pissed" Daphne reminded him

"Yeah but he has a 'I don't want to be here' look" Harry gestured to Snape who did look like he wanted to be somewhere else

"Do not fear" Lockhart said with a smile "you'll have your potions master when I'm through with him"

"Yeah, now he is definitely pissed" Daphne sighed

Lockhart and Snape stopped in the middle, they brought their wands up in front of their faces, they nodded to each other before returning their arms to their sides. They turned around, and walked away from each other.

Suddenly they stopped, both turned and took their duelling stances. Lockhart had a smile on his face while Snape looked at him with an emotionless face.

"One" Lockhart began counting down "two….three"

"Expelliarmus!" A blast fired from Snape's wand, hitting Lockhart in the chest.

Lockhart flew back as his wand flew out of his hand, many laughed as the 'legendary Lockhart' landed on his back. The fan girls didn't but the rest did, Snape himself had barley hid a smirk.

"Well done Professor Snape" Lockhart got to his feet, and made his way over to Snape "an excellent idea to show them that, though it was pretty obvious what you were going to do and if I wanted to then I could've easily stopped you."

"Perhaps" Snape said with barley supressed rage "it would be prudent to teach them how to block unfriendly spells"

"Ah yes" Lockhart looked surprised but quickly composed himself "how about a volunteer pair? Uh, Adrian Potter and Weasley"

"Weasleys wand causes chaos with even the simplest spells" Snape interrupted "we'd be sending what's left of Potter to the hospital wing in a match box. Perhaps someone from my house?" Malfoy pulled his collar and smirked, he pulled his wand out and was getting ready to step up on the stage.

"The other Potter, perhaps" Snape suggested. Harry sighed and got on to the stage, he made his way to the centre and stood in front of Adrian. "Now" Snape continued speaking "it may be a bit unfair as the Slytherin Potter has experience in duelling thanks to being the winner of the last Japanese war duels but it will still let the other students see what a real duellist looks like"

The students began whispering to each other, discussing what the Japanese war duels were and about how Harry actually entered and actually won. Many were shocked when they found out what they were and were surprised that Harry was willing to enter them, especially after they learnt about how dangerous they were.

Adrian didn't really know what they were but decided to ask Hermione about it later. He and his brother brought their wands to their faces.

"Scared snake?" Adrian taunted

"Yes" Harry replied "I don't really know what diseases you have and I don't know if they're contagious"

"I don't have any diseases!" Adrian growled

"You mean you're not sick?" Harry asked

"Of course not!"

"So your face look like that naturally?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow "you poor soul"

Adrian growled as many people began laughing and snickering, the two pulled their arms down and turned around. They walked and stopped, just like Snape and Lockhart did. They turned and took their duelling stances, Adrian looked confident and many people at that point realised that he didn't know what the Japanese war duels were because he'd probably be crapping his pants if he did.

Harry was confident but knew better than to underestimate his brother, he had never seen him in a duel so he could be a great duellist as far as Harry was concerned.

"On the count of three" Lockhart said "and I want you to disarm only. One, two, three"

Adrian had aimed his wand at Harry and the spell was halfway out of his mouth when a beam shot from Harry's mouth and it was at that moment that he remembered his brother always did his spells non-verbally.

Adrian's wand flew out of his hand and he flipped backwards in the air, he landed a few meters back as Harry caught Adrian's wand in his hand. Adrian got to his feet, glaring at his brother.

Harry, with a bored expression on his face, tossed Adrian his wand. Adrian caught it and got to his feet, he aimed at Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" He roared, the beam flew at Harry who casually side stepped. "Expelliarmus!" Adrian shouted and this time Harry ducked the beam.

"Protego" Harry blocked the third Expelliarmus that his brother fired.

"I'll get you this time! Expelliarmus!" Adrian screamed, the beam flew at Harry. Adrian was positive that it was going to hit this time.

Harry sighed and raised his wand, everyone watched with amazement as Harry casually swatted the spell away, especially most of the older years as only an some of them couldn't even do that yet. With a flick of his wrist, Harry sent another spell that knocked Adrian to his feet.

"I said disarm only" Lockhart's voice interrupted

"Well done Mr Potter" Snapes complimented the Slytherin Potter "take ten points for excellent duelling. Gryffindor Potter, ten points from Gryffindor for acting like a brat and showing no respect."

"You can't do that!" Adrian objected

"Oh, can't I? I believe I just did" Snape sneered

"Now, let's not get bogged down" Lockhart interrupted "how about we all pair up and practise spells"

Everyone spent the next hour practising with their partners, except for Harry who was instructing Daphne and Rose on their spells. Rose was quick at learning but held back because she didn't want to hurt Daphne, who also was great but had the same problem with not wanting to hurt Rose.

The three were so immersed that they didn't realise that a fight had begun until they heard the screams, the three turned around and saw Malfoy and Adrian grappling on the floor, Ron and Neville were trying to hold back Crabbe and Goyle while Millicent Bulstrode had Hermione Granger in a head lock.

"How the hell did this happen?" Daphne asked

"Now is not the time to wonder how it happened" Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder and another arm around Rose's shoulders. "Just enjoy the chaos"

* * *

Later, Adrian sat with Hermione and Ron and the other Gryffindor's in the common room.

"At least you got a few good punches in on Malfoy" Ron commented

"Yeah" Adrian smiled for a second "by the way, do you guys know what Snape was on about when he talked about those Japanese war duels or whatever they were called?"

"Japanese's war duels" Angelina Johnson spoke "are a special event in Japan. Basically it's a duelling tournament, your brother probably entered the underage version"

"Yeah, but so what? He just won a stupid tournament"

"I agree with Aiden" Hermione said "it's impressive that he won but why is everyone treating him like he did something more?"

"Because the war duels are not like other duels" Katie Bell replied "in a war duel the only rule is that nobody can interfere, apart from that it is anything goes and you can use any weapon or spell that you want. Including the unforgivable."

"What?!" Ron gasped "they can use the unforgivables?!"

"Yeah" Fred nodded "it's allowed for the tournament"

"Plus the Japanese are very different from us" George added

"What does that mean?" Adrian asked curiously

"They teach a lot of offensive spells when they're young" Fred explained

"Yeah" George nodded "they probably know a few curses that we would consider dark, that means that Harry was probably in a duelling tournament with a bunch of little Japanese kids that were probably trying to kill him."

"So he probably could've died in that tournament or at least be incredibly injured"

"I believe that the last person who entered in one from England had lost his leg"

"So if he won and didn't at least get injured then he's probably an incredibly good duellist"

"He can't be that good" Adrian replied unbelievingly

"Adrian, he blocked you with a protego shield" Katie Bell reminded him "that's too advanced for second years. Plus he swatted your spell away"

"I can't even do that" Angelina Johnson pointed out "oi, Oliver, can you do that?"

"No" Oliver wood shook his head "they don't even try and teach us that until seventh year"

"So how the bloody hell did Harry learn it then?!" Adrian demanded

"Language" Hermione scolded "and I don't know. But like I've been saying, there's something off about your brother. Every time we learn a new spell he does it on the first go"

"First go" Katie Bell blinked "it usually takes at least two or three tries to perform a spell after you have all the wand movements and incantation down"

"He doesn't use the incantations" Ron said "he never says the spells"

"You mean he does all of his spells non-verbally?!" Oliver wood blurted out in shock

"Uh…yeah"

"That's awesome! They only just started teaching non-verbal spells this year, do you think he'd be willing to help me?"

"Probably not" Hermione answered "he keeps to himself mostly, the only other people he hangs out with are Daphne Greengrass, that Rose girl and Tracy Davis. Sometimes he hands out with Blaise as well but that's about it."

"Damn it" Oliver groaned "I could save so much time if I learnt how to silent cast"

"Time which could be spent on quidditch" Angelina said knowingly

"Obviously" Oliver replied, without any shame or embarrassment.

* * *

The days passed by without much incident or embarrassment, the only important thing that happened was Justin Finch Fletchley getting petrified along with nearly headless Nick, the rumours began and they said that Adrian was found on the scene.

Rumours began spreading around, saying that Adrian was the potential heir of Slytherin, Harry found them to be very amusing. Partly at the fact that they could even entertain the idea of the Gryffindor golden boy being the heir and partly because they hadn't realised that if Adrian was related to Slytherin then then that meant Harry was the heir as he was the older brother. It would also mean that one of his parents was of Slytherin decent and that meant that Slytherin either had an heir who was a muggleborn or a muggleborn married an heir of Slytherin.

With that being said he quickly nipped the rumours in the bud before they began causing him problems, he showed a few students the Potter family trees and proved that no Potters were of any relation to the Slytherin line.

Harry was sitting in the Slytherin common room, Daphne had laid her head on his right shoulder while Rose placed hers on his left. Tracy and Blaise were currently engaged in another chess match, the two were evenly matched so you could never tell who was going to win until the end.

"What a pleasant sight" Malfoy drawled as he entered the common room with Crabbe and Goyle following him, he sneered at Harry and the group.

"Malfoy do you ever get tired of being irritating?" Harry sighed

"Shut up Potter"

"Clearly not" Daphne commented.

"Greengrass, you could've been great you know. You could've been the next lady Malfoy but you stupidly decided to reject me"

"And with the way that you're acting, I'm rather glad I did"

"Oh, so Potters better than me is he? At least if you were with me then you wouldn't have to play second fiddle to a scared little child" Malfoy referenced Rose.

"Hey, leave her alone" Daphne replied, as Rose leaned her head against Harry's shoulder and avoided looking at Malfoy

"Or what?" Malfoy challenged

"Or you may have to explain to your father why Harry Potter sent you to him with thirty two less teeth" Harry answered

"You think you scare me Potter?"

"No, you're too much of an idiot to realise when to shut up and not anger the person who has repeatedly placed you in the hospital wing"

"It's disgusting how you resort to brawling like a common muggle"

"Draco I've beaten you both physically and magically and you know that" Harry replied "honestly, you're the only other person I can think of that's more pathetic than my brother" Draco's response was cut off by a growl coming from Goyle.

"Uh…sorry" Goyle turned red "it's my stomach"

"Ignore him" Malfoy said "I don't care for your brother and I don't care for you"

"Yet you spend a lot of time trying to bother us both" Henry pointed out "honestly Malfoy, I appreciate the interests but I'm only interested in girls"

"What?!" Malfoy turned red and sputtered

"I can't speak for my brother but I am definitely not interested" Harry smirked as Daphne and Tracy giggled while Blaise snickered.

"I don't know what you're implying…"

"In that case you're dumber than I thought you were" Harry cut Malfoy off "go and make a friend and stop bothering us. Now leave Malfoy, some of us have better things to do than talk to you"

"How dare you talk to me like that you pathetic half-blood?!" Malfoy demanded

"I may be a half-blood but I'm also the heir to the most ancient and noble houses of Potter, Peverell, Black and Flight while you're the heir to one family that is only really important because you have money." Harry replied, he wrapped an arm around Daphne's waist "Plus, unlike you, I actually got the girl."

Malfoy seethed he was thinking about drawing his wand on Potter but chose not to, it was obvious even to him that he couldn't beat Potter. He stormed off to his room, Crabbe and Goyle stood with shocked faces.

"Oi, dumbass one and two" Harry called "don't you have anything better to do than stand there?"

"Uh...yes" Crabbe replied, Crabbe and Goyle quickly made their way out of the common rooms.

* * *

'Crabbe' and 'Goyle' had made their way back into the second floor girls toilet, just in time as the Polyjuice potion wore off and they turned back into Ron and Adrian.

"That was pointless!" Adrian growled "We learnt nothing, Malfoy could still be the heir of Slytherin for all we know"

"I know, if your brother wasn't there then we would've probably learnt something." Ron replied

"That bloody idiot!" Adrian cursed "Where's Hermione? Hermione? Hermione, where are you?"

"Go away" Hermione's voice called from one of the bathroom stalls

"Hermione? Are you okay?" They gently opened the bathroom door, and to their surprise they didn't find Hermione. They found a cross between Hermione and a cat, Hermione stood with cat ears and fur and a tail.

"That hair was a cat hair" Hermione said "look at my face"

"Look at your tail" Ron smiled in amusement. Hermione looked down, when she heard laughter.

"Oh, that is hilarious" A voice called out, Hermione looked up and gasped.

Ron and Adrian turned around and were each greeted with a fist to the face, they covered their faces to reduce the pain. Harry grabbed Ron by the collar and sleeve, he threw him to the side. Adrian pulled his wand out and aimed it at Harry.

Harry grabbed Aiden's wrist and elbow, he aimed Aiden's wand at Hermione. The disarming spell flew from Aiden's wand and struck Hermione's hand, ripping her wand out of her hand. Harry redirected Aiden's wand and fired a stunner at Ron which knocked him unconscious.

Harry slapped Adrian's wand out of his hand and pushed him back into the wall, Harry pulled his own wand out and aimed it at Aiden.

"Stay still little brother" Harry commanded as he put his foot over Hermione's wand to prevent her from trying to snatch it "otherwise I may just have to hurt you"

"What are you doing?!" Adrian demanded

"What are you doing? Sneaking into the Slytherin common room" Harry replied and Adrian paled "Oh yes, I know it was you and look over there" Harry gestured with his head to the sink where cups and potions ingredients remained "next time you may want to get rid of the evidence as soon as possible. That's Polyjuice potion, isn't it? Wouldn't Snape love to hear how you have been sneaking in with Polyjuice?

I would assume that the cat over there is the one who made it, she's the smartest of you three but that's not really a compliment. Now, I want to know why you sneaked in?"

"Why should I tell you?!"

"You'll tell me or you'll tell Snape and the rest of the Slytherin's, your choice"

"Fine!" Adrian growled "We snuck in because we were trying to find out if Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin!"

"Malfoy?!" Harry laughed "Malfoy?! You're not serious, are you?! Malfoy?! You're stupider than you look if you think Malfoy is the heir!"

"He could be, he hates muggleborns" Adrian argued

"So do a lot of wizards" Harry counteracted

"Oh, come on! Everyone in the school knows how he's boasting about the muggleborns getting killed!"

"Yes but that's because he's a prat" Harry responded "now tell me, if you were the heir of Slytherin then would you be boasting about it when people are getting petrified. No, you'd be quiet and let the other idiots draw attention to themselves. That's what Malfoy is, an attention seeking idiot, if he knew where the chamber of secrets was then he'd be bragging to everyone about it. Now, being the kind and generous soul I am, I'm going to let you guys go"

"You are?!" A surprised Adrian asked

"Yes" Harry used his wand and cast a healing charm on Aiden and Ron's face "I had better not see you guys sneaking into my common room again" Harry turned and began walking away.

"Harry" Adrian called and Harry stopped by the sink "how did you know it was us? How did you know we were disguised as Crabbe and Goyle?"

"I have my ways" Harry said mysteriously "goodbye brother" With that, Harry left.

* * *

The next day Adrian and Ron made their way to breakfast on their own as Hermione was in the hospital wing thanks to her transformation into a cat woman. They had barley entered when Snape stormed up to them with McGonagall following behind.

"Potter! Weasley!" Snape barked "Three hundred points from Gryffindor and three weeks of detention!" All eyes turned to the confrontation

"What for?!" A confused Adrian demanded

"For breaking into the Slytherin common room! For making Polyjuice and for stealing potions ingredients form my potions cupboard! You should be thankful you ungrateful brat! The Headmaster is the only reason you're not expelled!"

"You snitch!" Adian accused Harry who was sitting at the Slytherin table, all eyes in the hall turned to Harry

"No" Harry examined his hand "I'm pretty sure I'm not gold, plus as angelic as I am, I don't have wings."

"You told him! You said you wasn't going to tell him"

"No, I said I would 'let you go'" Harry reminded him "and I did let you go, but I never said I wouldn't tell professor Snape. Not my fault that you can't pay attention"

"So it's true?!" McGonagall exclaimed "Mr Potter, I am ashamed of you!"

"You're evil" Daphne whispered into Harry's ear

"No, I'm sadistic, slight difference." Harry smiled

* * *

Ginny Weasley groaned and woke up, she had been blacking out recently. She knew it was because of that cursed diary but whenever she tried to tell anyone she found herself physically incapable of doing so. She tried to stop but she couldn't. She felt like such a fool for trusting Tom, she had to stop this. She would wake up and get rid of the diary.

As she sat up, she realised that she was still in the chamber of secrets. She normally woke up in her bed, she didn't know why she was till here.

"No!" A voice growled. Ginny turned around and her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her.

The giant Salazar Slytherin statue where the basilisk usually came out of was damaged, there was blood on the nose of the statue which was cracked and looked close to falling off. The right eye was also smashed in, but that's not what really drew Ginny's attention. No, it was definitely not the statue. It was two other things that drew her attention.

The first would be the dead seventy foot basilisk that was laid on the floor, lifeless and open mouthed, exposing those rows of sharp teeth. Fortunately it's eyes wouldn't be capable of killing them as they looked burnt, it was a horrific sight that made Ginny want to throw up. It was at that moment when she remembered the other thing that drew her attention.

By a nearby snake statue, a man was on his knees with both fists on the floor. There were cracks on the floor, underneath the fists of the man. The man raised his head, revealing a green scaled face and a wide jaw full of long, white and extremely sharp teeth.

* * *

A.N: Well guys? What do you think? I had decided to miss out on the rouge bludger because I don't think that Oliver wood is the type of person to replace someone more talented with someone more famous. As for the duel, usually at that point Snape would chose Malfoy and a snake would come out and Harry (or in this case Adrian) would be revealed as a parslemouth. I'm not doing that for the following reasons:

1) Snape wants to prove Slytherin is better so he'll obviously pit the Slytherin Potter against the Gryffindor one

2) Snape in the cannon version chose Malfoy because he was the rival of the boy he hated, if Theodore Nott was Harry's rival then that's who Snape would have chosen. In this case, Harry is Adrian's rival in a way so that's why he's chosen.

3) It would make no sense for Adrian to release a snake for Harry to use parslemouth against because Adrian is a 'light' wizard and wouldn't use a 'dark' spell like that. Harry wouldn't use it because he doesn't need it.

4) Snape would have also chosen Harry because he knows that Harry is a great duelist and wanted to embarrass Adrian.

5) Harry would be smart enough to not use parslemouth in public

6) I'm not giving Adrian parslemouth because I'm going with the 'got it from Voldemort' thing where Harry becomes a parslemouth thanks to the horcrux.

As for the Ginny Weasley bit, yes I am not having Adrian attempt to rescue her. I do have a long term story/idea going on and it doesn't involve Adrian trying to get in the chamber. In my opinion the story will get better by the fourth or fifth year, where we get the goblet of fire, Umbridge and we learn a bit more about Harry. When I say that I mean we learn about his life before Hogwarts and a few secrets he has.

Until then I'm just going to upload some chapters to get us there. I'll do one or two more chapters for the second year then we'll move on to the third year and Sirius Black. Looking forward to writing the shrieking shack meeting, and I am planning a surprise for Harry's third year. I just hope it'll be good.

I hope you guys have enjoyed the story, feel free to leave reviews and remember to keep criticism as constructive criticism please (meaning don't insult me and just tell me what you think I could do better). Looking forward to hearing your opinions, and once again I hoped you enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen – Bad first meetings, telling Daphne, Ginny

Ginny jumped back in horror as she saw the man in front of her. He was wearing black trainers, trousers and gloves and a grey hoodie that had fallen off to reveal some dirty blond hair. There was a black bandanna that was dropped on the floor but Ginny didn't pay as much attention to that as the persons face.

His skin was made up of green scales, his jaw was big and he had two rows of sharp and pointy white teeth, the smallest tooth was at least double the size of a usual tooth. The man's eyes were closed shut, Ginny was afraid to move.

"Uh…are…are you okay?" She asked nervously

"Aaaaahhh!" The man screamed in pain and brought his hands up to his face, Ginny jumped back in surprise and to her feet.

The man stood up, his face covered by his hands, he screamed in pain. Suddenly he stopped and punched the nearby snake statue, to Ginny's shock and horror he had greatly damaged the statue, causing it to crack.

The man brought his hands back up to the side of his head, and began shaking violently. He continued screaming, his body was moving wildly, he slammed his head against the already damaged statue.

The head of the statue broke off and fell down, the man stopped shaking and caught the statue, again to Ginny's shock and horror. He tossed it across the chamber and it landed behind the basilisk body. The man turned around and pressed his hands against the side of his head, his back to Ginny who was too terrified to run.

The man took a few steps forwards, groaning and screaming. Lightning began dancing around his legs and up his body, but it didn't appear to be bothering the man. The man threw his arms out, his head back and screamed to the high heavens.

The fingertips of his gloves were pierced by the sharp long nails that came from the man's hands. He roared in anger and pain, he began making noises that could be described as a combination of pain and laughter. He laughed, laughed and moved wildly. His feet and legs were still but the rest of his body wasn't. His screams echoed as his whole upper body shook violently

It was unnerving to hear the man laugh under the experience of such obvious pain, he brought his arms up and slammed his fists into the ground, causing it to crack from the force and power of the man's fist.

The man let out one last primal scream, he stopped shaking and moving and the lightning dispersed from his body. His jaw became smaller, his teeth shrank down and returned to normal teeth and his skin was no longer green or scaly.

Ginny gasped before covering her mouth, the man's head twitched towards her slightly, showing that he had heard her. The man let out a deep sigh, he slowly got to his feet.

"W…who are you?" Ginny asked fearfully

"Consequence" Consequence answered in his low voice, not looking at her "are you alright?"

"Yeah…it…it wasn't me" Ginny trembled "it was the diary, it made me do it. I didn't want to do it, I tried to tell someone and…and I couldn't. I tried, the diary wouldn't let me"

"I believe you" Consequence replied "don't worry about the diary, I've destroyed it"

"Really?" Ginny asked hopefully

"Yeah, listen up kid" Consequence replied "can you still speak parsletounge?"

"Uh, let me try" Ginny responded "am I speaking parsletounge now?"

"No, and that's good" Consequence replied

"Did…did you kill it?" Ginny spoke quietly, gesturing to the dead body

"I believe that's what you call it when you permanently stop something from breathing" Consequence dryly replied "I'm going to get you out of here, but I have to say sorry about stunning you"

"Stunning me?" Ginny asked before her world went black.

* * *

Ginny had woken up outside of the headmasters office, where she was found by Professor McGonagall. She was taken to Dumbledore and she told him everything about the diary and the scaled man.

Ginny's parents had been called in and Ginny had to suffer through her mother screaming and yelling for five minutes non-stop. She gave Dumbledore a pensive memory of the man she had saw.

Everyone looked at the memory in shock and horror at the strength of the man who caught and tossed the head of a statue that was bigger than him, the lightning that came from his body, the green scaled skin, the sharp teeth and the superb strength.

By the end of it, Dumbledore gave the Weasley family some soft words before he pushed them out the door so they could take their daughter to the hospital wing and so Albus could think.

"Who was this man?" Albus wondered, he recalled all he knew about him.

Blonde hair, muggle clothing, black bandanna, yellow eyes and likes to get physical in fights. He also has two wands, has attacked Quirrell three times last year and managed to escape Dumbledore twice. He was also able to immediately get up after McGonagall hit him with a stunner, that was an interesting fact.

And now it turns out that the man could turn his skin green, produce lightning and had a set of teeth that would make any carnivore jealous. Who was this man? He just couldn't work it out, and that infuriated him.

Dumbledore made his way over to his pensive, to review the memory that Moody had acquired for him. He dived right in and found himself the memory.

* * *

He was in an apartment, he remembered Moody telling him that this was somewhere in America. It was night time, no lights were on and neither were any of the other muggle electrical devices. It was raining outside, he could hear the thunder and lightning.

Albus found a woman, crying in the corner, she was on the floor and leaned against the wall.

There was a broken vase nearby, blood dripped from her forehead and he could see little spots of blood on the wall. The woman cried as a black haired man wearing a blue shirt, grey trousers and brown shoes stalked towards her with a knife in his hand.

"Shut it!" The man demanded, but the woman just kept crying "I said quiet you little bitch!"

The door of the apartment opened, standing in the doorframe was the man that Dumbledore knew as Consequence, he was wearing his grey jacket and black bandana as always.

Consequence and the man stared at each other, each locking eyes with the other. Both their bodies tensed, the man shifted the knife slightly in his hand. There was no sounds, even the crying woman had become quiet.

Suddenly, the sound of thunder broke the silence.

Consequence charged at the man, as he neared the blue shirted man lunged forward and tried to stab Consequence in the chest. Consequence sidestepped and managed to get behind the man, he wrapped both of his arms around the man's body and threw him upwards and overhead, causing the man to land on a nearby small table.

The table crumbled under the weight, the man quickly got back up to his feet and ignored the pain. He swiped at Consequence who jumped back to avoid the knife, Consequence jumped forward and pushed the man backwards, causing him to fall on the floor.

The man quickly rolled back to his feet, he jabbed the knife forward. Consequence sidestepped, he grabbed the man by the arm and head and tossed him against a nearby wall, the man's head bounced off of it.

Consequence took a step forward, the man quickly spun around and tried to slice him. The blade just barley nicked Consequences shoulder. Consequence jumped back before the man could do anymore damage, the man changed the position of the knife so the tip of the knife was facing downwards.

He raised his arm up and tried to jam it in Consequences face, Consequence sidestepped and placed his hands on top of the man's hands and redirected the knife into the man's leg. The man let out a scream of pain as the blade entered his leg while the woman gasped.

Consequence struck the man in the face before hitting him with a kick to the chest that caused him to move backwards, the man landed nearby a window. The man struggled to get to his feet, suddenly he opened a nearby drawer and pulled out a gun.

Consequence flicked his wrist and a thin brown needle like object shot out from his wrist and struck the gun out of the man's hand. Consequence charged forwards and tackled the man through the window, into the harsh rain of the outside.

Dumbledore and the woman made their way over to the window and looked outside, they saw the blue shirted man lying on his back. The knife still in his leg, he looked hurt but still alive. However, Consequence was no longer there.

* * *

Dumbledore exited the memory, he let out a deep breath and went to his desk and sat in his chair. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, it seemed that Consequence always had a trick or two up his sleeve. The man was a mystery and there was nothing Dumbledore hated more than a mystery.

That memory was taken from last summer, he'd have to start enquiring about who went were last summer. Adrian had went to the Weasleys for a lot of it, most of the other students went home. Dumbledore knew that Harry Potter went to Japan for that tournament he entered.

Whilst on the subject of Harry Potter, Dumbledore was very worried as he had no idea what to do with the boy. He was top of his classes, charming and incredibly powerful. He reminded Dumbledore a lot of a younger Tom Riddle, the key difference in Dumbledore's opinion was Harry's relationship with the Greengrass girl.

The two of them were clearly taking over Slytherin, Daphne benefitted from Harry's power but was very noticeable without it. She was a pureblood from an old house, she was also a very attractive girl and intelligent. She, like Harry's mother, was great at charms or at least she was according to Professor Flitwick.

Dumbledore, wasn't quite sure what to do with the two of them or consequence. His job would be so much easier if he could just shove the three in a box and push them off a cliff. For now, he would look into all the blonde students in his school.

* * *

A week or so later Harry found himself walking down a hallway with Daphne and Rose, they had just rounded a corner when they accidentally bumped into someone, causing her books to fall on the floor.

"Oh, sorry" Harry apologised to the blonde girl in front of him.

"It's alright" She said, she was about to kneel down and pick up the books but then she stopped. She stopped and looked at Harry "Hello" She waved

"Uh…hello" Harry responded

"It's nice to meet you six" The girl smiled

"But there's only three of us" Daphne pointed out

"No there's not" The girl said confidently, she looked at Harry "say hi to your friends for me"

"What?" A surprised Harry asked, tensing slightly

"Your friends, the flappy one, the bird one and the third one" She replied

"What are you on about?" Daphne asked.

Before she could get a response, Harry grabbed the girl by the neck and slammed her against a nearby wall. Daphne watched in horror as Harry squeezed on the girls neck, nearly lifting her off the ground.

"Harry stop!" Daphne grabbed Harry and tried to pull him off "Harry, what's wrong with you? Harry stop!" But Harry wouldn't budge. "Rose, help!"

Rose slowly and quietly made her way over, she didn't say anything. She didn't look at Daphne, she simply raised her hand and delicately placed it on the back of Harry's neck.

Daphne watched as Harry's eyes rolled into his head, his grip loosened and he let the girl go. He moved back as she dropped and found himself on his knees.

"Sorry Harry" Rose whispered as she removed her hands

"No" Harry shook his head, suddenly out of breath "I'm the one who should apologise" He looked up to the blonde girl who rubbed her throat as she got to her feet "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!"

"It's fine" She said, but her throat was sore

"Let me" Harry pointed his wand at her and hit her with a charm to sooth her throat "I hope that helps"

"It did, you didn't do too much damage" She smiled at him "I don't think I need to go to hospital wing"

"I am sorry though, really. You…you just took me by surprise"

"It's fine, I understand"

"How….how did you know?"

"The nargles told me" She answered "I'm Luna Lovegood"

"Harry Potter, this is Rose Flight and the blonde is Daphne Greengrass. Again, I'm really sorry and please don't tell anyone, I'll do anything to make it up to you"

"I won't tell anyone" She said with a dreamy look "nobody would believe me, besides, a secret or two is normal. I don't really have anything that I need you to do for me, although my friend might need some help"

"Your friend?"

"Ginny Weasley" Luna answered "she's having a hard time, I think you could probably help her. Good bye" Luna picked up her stuff and skipped happily down the hallways

"What the hell was that?!" Daphne turned on Harry "Harry, you attacked the bloody girl and…"

"Be quiet for a sec" Harry said as he looked into Daphne's eyes and sent a light mental probe into her mind.

Daphne was taken off guard by the probe she felt in her mind, she quickly pushed it out with little effort. She saw Harry who was smiling at her.

"I guess you pass" Harry said "your mental shields are good enough for me to share some secrets with you. Come on" Harry grabbed her hand and began leading her away.

"Harry, where are we going?" Daphne asked as Harry pulled her alongside him with Rose following

"To my room" Harry answered "I figure somewhere private where I can prevent people from overhearing is probably best"

"We're doing this now?!" As surprised Daphne blurted out

"Unless you want to do it another time"

"No, now definitely now" Daphne said quickly.

"Let's hurry up then" Harry said as he lead Daphne to the common room and to his room, Rose closed the door behind them and Harry started talking.

It was a teary eyed Daphne who exited the room, she had just spent the last half hour hugging Harry in a way that was reminiscent of Rose. Rose was also teary eyed, she knew all of Harry's secrets but it didn't help to relive them.

Harry walked out, just after the two, he wiped his eyes. He was not usually the emotional sort but he couldn't help himself, he felt glad that Daphne knew, even if he preferred to keep her and everyone else in the dark about his past.

Daphne was absolutely shocked and appalled at the mess that was Harry Potter's life, she was amazed by what he had gone through and her respect for the boy had gone through the roof. To her the amazing part was the fact that he wasn't a moody and brooding arsehole who wanted to become the next dark lord, nobody could've blamed him if he did.

The secrets she learnt about Rose as well, it made things all the more clear now. That poor girl had suffered, not in the same way as Harry but she had suffered a lot.

Daphne suddenly felt a bit spoilt next to the two of them, she lived her whole life in a massive house with house elves and a family while those two….she didn't really want to think about it. She'd probably start having nightmares if she was being honest, she was hoping that Harry and Rose were lying but she could tell they weren't.

"Oh, look" Malfoy drawled when he saw them "it's the half-blood and his…"

Malfoy was cut off by a freezing spell that Daphne had aimed at his lower region, he found himself on the floor, clutching his crotch and screaming in pain.

"I've had enough of you Malfoy" Daphne growled "you'll be quiet and stay away or the next time I won't hold back"

"Wow" Harry breathed as he and Rose looked at Daphne. "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Daphne turned to the two "after all you've said, I'm with you all the way"

* * *

Ginny found herself sitting by the lake, she was alone and rather thankful for that fact. She didn't really want to talk with anyone, rumours spread about what happened and suddenly everyone was blaming her for the chamber of secrets incident.

Ginny had tried to explain that she couldn't stop writing, even when she wanted to. She also tried to explain how she didn't do it on purpose or even willingly but nobody listened to her. Most avoided or glared at her, the worst was her brothers friends.

Hermione Granger, the bookworm, looked at her like something she could study. At least when she wasn't telling her off for what happened, like she was an expert on dark artefacts. Ron and Adrian took to either ignoring her or treating her like she was evil.

"Hey" A voice brought her out of her thoughts, she looked up to see someone sit next to her. She looked at the person, he was a Slytherin, that put her on guard. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter"

"Harry Potter? As in Adrian's brother?" Ginny asked

"Apparently" Harry shrugged "though I like to think I took all the good genes from our parents and Adrian's just the left overs. Are you by any chance Ginny Weasley?"

"What's it to you?" She said defensively, preparing to take her wand out of her pocket

"I ran into your friend Luna a little while ago" Harry said "and I sort of hurt her"

"What?!" Ginny blurted out in surprise

"Yeah, well then I apologised because I didn't mean for it to happen and I just sort of lost control at the time. I asked her if there was anything I could do to make up for hurting her, she mentioned that you were having a bad time and that I could probably help you."

"Well, I don't need your help"

"Sure you don't" Harry said sarcastically

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny demanded

"It means you do need my help" Harry replied

"How do you figure that?"

"You're miserable" Harry replied "any idiot with a pair of functioning eyes can tell. Nobody talks to you, nobody wants to hang out with you and everyone's treating you like you're the next dark lady. Kind of funny when you think about it"

"Funny?! How is it funny?"

"That an entire school thinks that the smallest and youngest child of a family that's been light for centuries is willing to immediately kill people with Slytherin's monster, then not get expelled after getting caught. Wizards and witches really don't think things through. I can guess that you told Dumbledore what happened."

"Yeah" Ginny nodded

"Yet he's told no one" Harry pointed out "it would take him all of thirty seconds to go in front of the school and say 'hey, Ginny Weasley is not a dark witch, she was simply….Actually, I don't know what you were, were you blackmailed? Mind controlled? Drugged? Possessed?" Ginny stiffened a little "Ah, possessed then. Hmm, being possessed is never fun"

"How the hell would you know what being possessed is like?!" Ginny shouted

"Because I've been possessed before" Harry calmly replied "temporarily like yourself, except my experiences never lasted more than a few hours but then again, I wasn't possessed by Voldemort."

"What do you mean you've been possessed?! If this is some joke or something then I swear to Merlin..."

"You want to let go" Harry cut her off "you want to give up to whatever is possessing you, you want to let it have free reign. You keep thinking to yourself about how easy it would be to just let go and stop fighting. But then you have your survival instinct which is telling you to shut up and start fighting back, plus there's that part of you that has a reason to live or at least tries to give you a reason for fighting.

But the more you fight, the more it hurts and eventually you feel like your head is going to split and you're going to break. The more you fight, the stronger it gets and eventually one of you wins."

"H…how…?"

"Like I said, you're not the only one here who has ever been possessed. I find that it's better to distract yourself, then once you're comfortable you should find someone to talk it out with. I can help you with the first step but I'd advise going to Luna for the second, she seems better at that type of stuff than me"

"Th…thank you…I…I don't know what to say." Ginny said slowly

"Say anything, let's just talk for a bit"

"But…don't you have a girlfriend….that Greengrass girl. I remember my brother and the prat talking about her"

"Yeah but Daphne knows I'm here, plus no offence but I'm sticking with Daphne. Nothing wrong with you but I'm sticking with Daphne. By the way, did you call my brother a prat? I thought that you Gryffindor's worshipped the ground that the bloody sod walked on"

"Nah" Ginny shook her head "to be fair we've all gotten a bit bored of his 'I'm the boy-who-lived' thing. Do you know that he comes over to our house all the time? When I was little I was so excited to meet the 'boy-who-lived' but then he turned out to be a real jerk so I decided to avoid him as much as possible"

"An intelligence Gryff!" Harry exclaimed dramatically "Won't wonders ever cease?!"

The two talked for a while, eventually they made their way back to the castle. Ginny didn't feel totally better, but she'd be lying if she said her mood hadn't improved a little bit.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for teasing you all on the reveal of Harry's secrets but that will come another time, likely somewhere between fourth to sixth year, depending on how I go about the story.

Before anyone asks, Ginny will not be a romantic interest for Harry. She will be his friend, possibly have a one sided crush on him if I'm feeling adventurous but nothings going to happen between those two in this story.

Anyway, my next release will be another chapter for Chaos then the Lightning child then I'll go from there. Once again I hoped you liked it and feel free to leave reviews


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Lockhart, end of second year

Harry was glad that Ginny seemed to be doing better, she had made friends with Astoria after Harry had introduced the two. Harry decided to leave the two alone, not because he didn't care, more because he was highly unqualified to deal with emotional people.

He could deal with Rose and Daphne but he knew them, he knew how they ticked. One he knew all his life while he could be with the other one for the rest of it.

Harry was making his way down a hallway when he found Luna, staring dreamily into space. She saw him approaching and gave him a small smile.

"Hello Harry Potter" She said "it's nice to see you again"

"Likewise" Harry responded "Ginny seems to be doing a lot better if you're interested"

"That's nice" Her smile got bigger "how are you and your three friends doing?"

"They're great, the first two are well behaved but the newest member is still a bit wild" Harry answered "by the way, I know how you figured it out"

"The nargles told me"

"Don't lie to me" Harry replied "nargles aren't common outside of brazil and they prefer to stick to muggles, they wouldn't stick around in a place as magical as Hogwarts."

"Fine" Luna sighed "I didn't ask the nargles"

"Mostly because they're not there" Harry responded "you can do it as well, can't you?"

"Yes, not in the same way as you but for as long as I can remember. How about you?"

"Same, now we have a problem."

"Do we?"

"Yes, you know things about me that I don't want anyone else knowing. For all I know you could tell anyone at any moment"

"I won't" Luna said "nobody would believe me"

"Hmm" Harry considered this "true. But I'd like to make you an offer, you don't tell anyone about my secrets and I won't reveal any of yours. Deal?" Harry held out his hand

"Deal" The pale girl shook his hand. "It was nice meeting you Harry Potter"

"You too" Harry nodded and walked away.

* * *

Daphne made her way into Lockhart's classroom, Lockhart had called her up for some reason or the other. She left Rose with Astoria and Ginny, then she made her way over. She couldn't imagine what the idiot wanted with her, she still couldn't understand what Dumbledore was doing letting him teach.

She, like Harry, was getting rather sick of the overgrown peacock. He claimed to do the most amazing things yet barley did any actual spells, his last lesson had them re-enacting scenes from his latest book. Good Merlin, she was going to waste in this school.

She made her way into the classroom, where she found the idiot staring at himself in a mirror. He hadn't even noticed her come in, Daphne quickly realised that if she didn't make him aware then she would be standing there all day.

"Professor" Daphne said, Lockhart span around and saw Daphne

"Ah, Miss Greengrass" He smiled those bright white teeth, Daphne was positive that he used magic to make them that bright….or at least found someone competent enough to do it "it's good to see you"

"Uh, why am I here Professor?" Daphne asked

"All will be explained, please make your way into my office" He gestured to his office door, something felt off but Daphne made her way up the stairs and into his office.

She went in and found Katie Bell, one of the Gryffindor chasers waiting in the room. The two shared a look which was basically saying 'what are you doing here?' and 'do you know what's going on?'. Lockhart made his way into the room, he gestured to the two seats in front of the desk and the girls sat in them.

"Glad to see you both here girls" Lockhart smiled, and closed the door. Daphne heard the door lock itself. "Now, you two are here for a special reason. You are both brilliant in class, two of my best"

"Thank you sir" Katie blushed a little

"I just want to ask you both for a little demonstration" Lockhart replied "Miss Bell, would you please demonstrate your disarming spell on Miss Greengrass? Miss Greengrass, please take your wand out"

"Uh, okay" Katie turned to Daphne who had reluctantly taken her wand out and held it so Katie could see. Katie fired her disarming spell and the wand flew out of Daphne's hand into Katie's spare hand.

"Brilliant" Lockhart made his way over to Katie, he took Daphne's wand out of Katie's hand.

But then, he surprised the girls by quickly snatching Katie's wand. Before Katie could protest, roped sprung from the chair and tied her down. Daphne tried to get up but it was too late, the ropes had caught her as well.

"Hey! Let us go!" Daphne demanded

"Professor?! What are you doing?!" Katie screamed

"Shush" Lockhart said, still smiling. He gently threw their wands off to the side "the room is soundproof so don't bother screaming. Now, I think I've been a good teacher, and I'd like to be rewarded. I haven't had sex in months"

"What?!" Daphne was no expert but she knew enough to know what sex was.

"But you're a teacher!" Katie shouted "You can't do this!"

"Hmm, yes I can" Lockhart replied "after all, memory charms are delightful things. They leave me free to have my fun and leave you unable to complain, after all you can't complain about something you don't remember."

"Hold on a sec" Daphne put up a brave face, although she was inwardly shitting herself. As of the moment she couldn't think of anything better to do than stall for time "you said memory charms, have you been using them on everyone else?"

"That's right my dear" Lockhart's eyes twinkled "unfortunately I haven't had time to get more done than a bit of touching but still."

"Your accomplishments!" Daphne shouted as realisation hit her "In your books! You never did any of them did you! You're useless at magic!"

"I don't know about useless, I am incredibly good at memory charms." Lockhart tapped Daphne's chair with his wand, the chair changed shape and Daphne now found herself lying down and facing upwards. The chair had transformed into some legs holding a wooden board which Daphne was tied to "I love these chairs, got them from France."

Lockhart lifted the board and Daphne up and slowly carried her to his desk. He gently placed her on the desk, his smile grew wider as he stepped back and looked at her. He placed a hand on the side of her face, he gently let it slide down her face and to her neck.

Daphne was beyond terrified, tears dripped from her face. She tried looking away but that didn't stop him from doing what he was doing, his hand slowly moved down from her neck to her shoulder.

"Hey!" Katie screamed "Leave her alone!"

Lockhart let go of Daphne, he turned and looked towards Katie he pulled his wand out. His eyes looked her over.

"Hmm, perhaps I should start with you instead" He grinned. He moved forward so he could tap his wand on the chair.

Boom!

The door snapped open, a light shot through and struck Lockhart in the chest. Lockhart flew back as his wand flew out of his hand and landed right on Katie's right shoulder, it slid down a little but Katie quickly caught it with her mouth.

Lockhart had tried to stand up when he was tackled by a black haired blur, Lockhart was pushed against the desk he placed Daphne against and was greeted with a barrage of punches.

Katie spat the wand into her right hand, she used the unlocking charm to free herself. She looked up to find Harry pummelling Lockhart in the face at lightning speed. Katie was considering firing a spell to free Daphne but with the way Harry was looking she didn't want him to think the spell was directed at him.

"Katie!" Daphne screamed "Go get the aurors then get the teachers!"

"But I…."

"Katie!" Daphne shouted with a lot more force and a commanding tone "Go get the aurors then get then get the teachers! NOW!"

Katie didn't need telling twice, she ran out of the classroom and down the hall. She ran and ran until she reached McGonagall's office. She burst into the room, surprising McGonagall who was currently talking with the golden trio about their last argument with Malfoy.

"Miss Bell!" She said but Katie ignored her and quickly made her way to the fireplace, she threw some floo powder in and placed her head inside.

McGonagall was shocked by the quidditch players behaviour, she stood up and made her way over but the second she had gotten close to Katie to ask what was wrong with the girl, Katie removed her head and stepped back.

The fireplace lit up and a group of aurors made their way out of it. They all looked towards Katie.

"The defence class, they're in the defence classroom. It's…"

"Don't worry, we know where it is" One of the aurors interrupted, the aurors then turned and ran out of the door

"Miss Bell, what is going on?!" McGonagall demanded

"It's Lockhart miss" Katie cried "he tried to rape me and Daphne Greengrass"

"What?!" McGonagall and the golden trio shouted

"He's in the defence classroom!" Katie said before running out, McGonagall ran after her, too shocked to notice the trio following her.

* * *

The aurors, Katie, McGonagall and the trio arrived in the defence classroom. They looked up where they found the office door was open, they ran up the stairs and were greeted with a bloody sight.

The office was destroyed, the walls were burnt and the furniture was shattered. In the corner were a bunch of burning Lockhart portraits and fake wigs. They found Lockhart on top of the broken desk under a pile of wood,

The aurors rushed over and got rid of the wood, it was at that point that they got a good look at Lockhart. His brilliant hair was now brilliant patches of hair, at least ten teeth were laid besides him. Blood poured from his open and bleeding mouth, his face was scattered in bruises. He had a black eye and a broken nose.

Next to him they found a note that said 'gone to the hospital wing'.

"You two" The lead auror pointed at two other aurors "stay here, the rest of you with me to the hospital wing"

Apart from the two aurors the entire group ran straight to the hospital wing, they entered when they found another memorable sight.

Daphne Greengrass was sitting on a hospital bed, next to Harry Potter. Daphne had her head on his shoulders and had wrapped her arms around his body. Harry had his head resting on top of hers, the two had their eyes closed and seemed unaware of the fact that they were being watched.

But what attracted everyone's attention was Harry's hands which dangled just over his legs, or more specifically the blood on Harry's hands.

"Mr Potter!" McGonagall spoke, snapping the two out of their peaceful world, they both looked up to see McGonagall, Katie, the trio and the aurors looking at them "What happened?!"

"We came here to see Pomfrey but she's not here" Harry answered "so we decided to wait for her"

"Are you two alright?!" The concerned professor asked "He didn't hurt you in anyway?!"

"No but we figured it's better to be safe" Harry replied quietly

"Harry!" Katie ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She kissed him on the forehead "How did you know we were in danger?"

"Just sort of sensed it I guess" Harry shrugged

"Mr Potter" The lead auror stepped up "if you are feeling up to it then I'd like to ask you and these two ladies some questions"

"Fine" Harry sighed "let's get it over with"

Throughout the whole questioning Daphne remained quiet, only speaking when spoken to. She knew Harry didn't just 'sense it' as he told everyone else. She knew how he knew and she was rather thankful for the fact.

She looked around and noticed everybody's faces, Katie was looking at Harry with a thankful expression. Daphne could understand why, he did just save them from being raped. McGonagall looked to be in shock.

The trio were all looking at Harry warily, as if he was going to suddenly up and strangle them. She could see that Granger was somewhere between wishing for it not be true and disbelief over the whole situation.

Ron looked at Harry like he was the next dark lord and was about to start firing spells any moment. His brother looked at him in a combination of awe and fear. The three looked down at Harry's blood covered hands, Daphne glared at them and they had the sense to look away.

They looked like they wanted to say something but kept quiet, probably because they know that they shouldn't even be here. But the adults were too busy to notice them.

The auror had just taken a picture of Harry's hands before they got rid of the blood, Pomfrey chose that moment to walk in from wherever she came from and was informed what happened. She immediately went into nurse mode and began inspecting Harry and Daphne from top to bottom.

* * *

The trio later found themselves walking back to the common room with Katie, who had been given a calming draught by Madam Pomfrey.

"Did…did Harry really save you guys?" Hermione asked Katie

"Yeah" Katie nodded "it was amazing, totally and utterly horrifying, but amazing. Harry had burst in the room, he tackled Lockhart and started pummelling the snot out of him."

"What is up with him and punching?" Adrian asked "He knows that magic exists for a reason"

"Well, he did use the disarming spell and probably one more to open the door but that was about it. But in his defence, his girlfriend and I were in trouble so I doubt he was thinking properly."

"Did you see all the blood on his hands?" Ron asked

"No, I was too busy looking at his eyes" Katie said sarcastically "of course I saw the blood on his hands. But frankly I don't care, he wasn't hurt and he saved me and Daphne. I'm not about to judge him for having bloody hands"

"I can't believe Professor Lockhart did this" Hermione whispered to herself, everyone still heard her though "he's a professor"

"Hermione, the world ain't that simple" Katie sighed "he's a professor but he's also a person. An arrogant, egotistical, evil, arse of a person. Can't believe I never noticed that before, but then again neither did most people."

"Probably because you were all too interested in his face" Ron commented

"Ron!" Hermione slapped him on the back of his head

"No, his right" Katie said "he has about as much tact as a bludger but he's right. We were all too busy looking at his fame and money and all that to notice that he was useless. We ignored the fact that he was a horrible teacher because he was Gilderoy Lockhart. I'm not making that mistake again."

* * *

The next day Harry made his way into breakfast, Daphne clinging to his right side and Rose on the other side. When they got in, everyone looked at them, the three weren't surprised. Rumours spread quickly in Hogwarts.

"What are you all looking at?!" Daphne demanded in a loud voice, the students looked away and went back to their breakfast. Daphne was rather low on patience at this point, she had just been saved by Harry and she was in no mood for everyone to come over and start judging him.

The three made their way to their seats and sat down, fortunately Malfoy wasn't here yet so they had a good chance of actually eating in peace. They ate for a while, ignoring the glances and looks from the other people in the hall.

Once they were finished they got up and were about to make their way out when they were stopped by the Gryffindor quidditch team. Katie, Angelina and Alicia, the chasers. Fred and George, the beaters along with the keeper Oliver and the seeker Rachel. Rose shrunk a little, Daphne and Harry inclined their heads to the group.

"Hi Harry" Katie said softly "hi Daphne"

"Hi" Daphne replied "are you alright?"

"I've been better" Katie admitted "how about you?"

"The same" Daphne answered

"We wanted to thank you" Angelina Johnson said to Harry

"Really, we appreciate all you've done to help her" Alicia Spinnet added

"Look, sorry if I sound like a dick or something, but I had come into that room to save Daphne" Harry replied "saving Katie was just a bonus"

"Yeah but would you have saved me if you knew I was in danger?" Katie asked

"Yeah I would have but…"

"Well, I don't see what the problem is" Fred interrupted "do you George?"

"No, I'm fairly certain I don't see a problem either" George replied "you wanted to save your girl"

"The lovely Miss Greengrass"

"You ended up saving her"

"And our friend"

"Our team is our family" Oliver wood said "and you saved one of us. We're really thankful"

"It was nothing" Harry insisted "I did what anyone else would've done"

"Ha, sure thing" Rachel snorted

"Harry" Daphne said "just take the bloody credit"

"Fine" Harry sighed and looked back to the Gryffindor team, knowing it was futile to argue "you're welcome, I guess"

"Ah," George put a hand over his chest before grinning at his twin "group hug!" He shouted.

Rose jumped back out of the hug zone, as did Daphne but Harry was not quick enough ad Katie had grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. The other chasers joined in, followed by the twins and then Oliver.

"Okay, okay" Harry groaned "let it out, let it out then for the love of Merlin let me out." The group tightened the hug for a few more seconds then let go. "Thank you, you all hug like a bunch of steroid infused pythons but thank you"

"You love us really" Fred winked

"And I hate myself for it" Harry replied "still going to demolish you guys at the next quidditch match"

"Unlikely" Oliver said

"Incredibly likely, I'm on the team" Harry grinned

"We've been practising harder than ever" Oliver replied

"You'll still lose"

"No we won't"

"Oh yeah?" Harry raised an eyebrow "how about a bet then?"

"What bet?"

"Simple" Harry replied "if you win I will tell the entire hall at dinner that you are the best keeper of all time, and I will help the twins prank Malfoy"

"Ooh" Fred and George said at the same time

"And if we lose?" Oliver asked

"You will proclaim me to be the best seeker of all time and then the twins will help me prank Malfoy"

"What? Is this all just so you could prank Malfoy?" Rachel asked

"Causing Malfoy suffering gives me life" Harry said by way of an answer. As if he was summoned, Malfoy walked into the hall.

"Potter" Malfoy drawled, coming up to the group "I see you have nothing better to do than chat with a bunch of Gryffindor's"

"Malfoy, I like to chat with intelligent company. That's why I've never initiated a conversation with you."

"Shut it Potter. You're a Slytherin and…"

"I'm sure Harry can tell which house he is in" Daphne interrupted

"And if I can't then Malfoy could help with his obsessive need to point out the obvious" Harry commented, smirking at the reddening face of Malfoy.

"You shouldn't be talking to them" Malfoy pointed at the Gryffindor team

"You shouldn't be allowed within a hearing distance of anyone with working ears yet hear you are" Harry replied "I'm getting rather bored of constantly dealing with you Malfoy. If you are truly that desperate for company then go and find my brother, he's about your speed."

"Your brother is an idiot and you're just an arrogant idiot" Draco responded

"You're calling me arrogant?" Harry looked undeniably amused "Mr Draco 'I am a Malfoy, you should listen to me because I have a rich dad and more money than you and a lot of hair gel' Malfoy is calling me arrogant? I'll admit that I am pretty arrogant but you of all people shouldn't be calling me that. That's pretty much the pot calling the kettle black Malfoy"

"What? What pot? What Kettle? What are you on about?" A confused Malfoy asked

"Purebloods" Harry shook his head

"Hey, I'm a pureblood and I've heard of that expression. Don't judge us all because Malfoy is an idiot" Daphne told him off

"Hmm, I'm sorry dear" Harry kissed her on the side of the head "you're right, we shouldn't judge people by Malfoy. After all, if I was compared to Malfoy, then well…" Harry trailed off

"You think you're so funny Potter?" Malfoy growled

"I think I'm brilliant" Harry wiped some imaginary dust off his shoulders "if I happen to be funny as well, then that's just a nice bonus."

"You can keep making your stupid jokes, but I know what you really are. You're just a half-blood who thinks he's better than his superiors"

"That's a lie" Harry replied "I'm a half-blood who has no superiors. Even if I did, you're not one of them. I would never obey a girl like you"

"I'm not a girl!"

"Malfoy you spend more time on your hair than Daphne does" Harry looked Malfoy up and down "you're nails look like they had hours spent on them, I can swear that you're wearing make up and you usually always need two boys to protect you. You're not much without Crabbe and Goyle, are you?"

"Listen here Potter…"

"Thing is though, those two are pretty much useless outside of a physical fight as they have the brain power of my shoes and the magical ability of my shit. Is there another reason you like to keep them around Malfoy? Because they're your friends? I doubt it, your daddy probably had to pay them to be friends with you. Or perhaps you're just like the feeling of having two big boys looking after you"

"Shut it Potter!"

"Oh, am I hurting ickle baby Malfoy's fweelings?"

Malfoy had had enough, he drew his wand out and aimed it at Harry. Daphne, who had a better understanding of what Harry was capable of since he revealed his secrets, wasn't remotely worried. About Harry that is.

Harry snatched Malfoy's wand out of his hand before the blonde could even fire off a spell. Malfoy looked absolutely flummoxed, apparently the possibility of someone simply snatching the wand out of his hand hadn't ever registered in his brain.

"Is this what they're usually like?" Angelina Johnson whispered to Fred who whispered the question to Daphne.

"More or less" Daphne shrugged

"What is going on here?" Snape made his way over

"Potter stole my wand!" Draco pointed at Harry

"Malfoy" Harry looked at Malfoy as if he was an idiot, which in Harry's opinion he was "are you really stupid enough to lie when I have an entire quidditch team plus two lovely ladies as witnesses?" He tossed Malfoy his wand then turned to Snape

"You have something to say Potter?" Snape said

"Yes sir" Harry kept his tone respectful "the quidditch team came to thank me for that incident yesterday"

"What incident?" Malfoy interrupted, having not heard the rumour yet.

"Then" Harry ignored Malfoy , something which infuriated the boy "Malfoy came over and started causing problems. He then drew his wand and I simply snatched it out of his hand in an act of self defence."

"He's a liar!"

"Malfoy, unlike you, I can prove my statement with witnesses."

"The rest of you" Snape looked around the group before him "is what Mr Potter says true?"

"Y…yes sir" Rose spoke quietly

"Yes sir" Daphne nodded

"Yes" The Gryffindor quidditch team chorused

"Malfoy" Snape turned to Draco and grabbed him by the arm "follow me"

"But can't I have my breakfast first?" Malfoy replied

"No" Snape began leading the boy away

"I'm thirsty" Malfoy complained "can't I at least have a drink?"

"You can have the draught of living death if you don't shut up!" Snape snapped

* * *

The weeks went by in a rush, in the next Slytherin vs Gryffindor game the Slytherin's won by ten points, Harry took great joy watching Oliver tell the entire hall that Harry was the best seeker ever. The twins then helped him prank Malfoy, which was how Malfoy found himself entering the dinner hall one day with red hair and a shirt that said 'the newest Weasley'.

Lockhart was taken to court, Harry had his proxies attend on his behalf while Katie attended with her parents. Dumbledore was also there, which was exactly why Harry didn't want to attend.

The court wanted to give Lockhart the dementors kiss, but Dumbledore argued against that, saying that Lockhart should be given the chance to be redeemed. However, he clearly underestimated how popular he was as many people began openly shouting at him.

Andromeda and Lady Longbottom gave him a verbal slashing worse than anything the elderly man had ever experienced, needless to say Dumbledore lost quite a few supporters that day.

Lockhart didn't get the dementors kiss, but was sentenced to life in Azkaban, something people would argue was worse than the kiss.

Soon it was time for everyone to go home, the trio were avoiding Harry and he was okay with that. On the train he had placed silencing, locking and notice me not charms around the compartment so they wouldn't be bothered by Malfoy.

Once they got off the train, Harry noticed the Malfoy's. He saw Draco yelling orders at a house elf.

"Take my things Dobby" Draco ordered

"Hey Draco" Harry called, Draco turned just in time to find a sock had been thrown into his mouth. He turned red and spat it out.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?!" Draco demanded

"Do you need a new master?" Harry asked

"No I don't need a master!" Draco replied

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to him" Harry pointed at Dobby, the whole Malfoy family looked at him and noticed that he was holding a sock.

"Master has given Dobby a sock" Dobby said softly as a smile made its way on his face "Dobby is free"

"So what about it Dobby?" Harry asked "Would you like to be my house elf?"

"Yes, yes" Dobby nodded and made his way over to Harry

"You've lost me my servant!" Lucius Malfoy snapped and pulled his wand out, that was when he noticed that people were watching him

"No Malfoy, you're idiotic son cost you your servant. I'm just the guy who gave him the tool to do so"

Lucius growled but lowered his wand, he turned and grabbed Draco by the ear and began leading him away, Draco protested about the pain the entire way. Harry had to resist the urge to laugh at the sight.

Narcissa Malfoy looked at him, Harry stared right back, he gave her a slow and dramatic bow. Not moving his eyes from hers, once Harry started standing upright she sniffed and turned. She walked away with her head held high.

"Dobby" Harry turned to the house elf "I want you to go and wait for me to call you"

"Master Harry Potter is so kind" Dobby said, 'unlike Adrian Potter' Dobby thought about how the boy had kicked and struck him when Dobby tried to help him.

"I'm not kind Dobby, I freed you because I promised someone I would" Harry replied "but now that I'm your master, I will take care of you. Go and come back when your called"

"Yes great master Harry Potter" Dobby said, and if it wasn't for the enthusiasm in his voice, Harry would begin to start wondering if Dobby was trying to be sarcastic.

Dobby popped away, Harry turned to find an amused Daphne and Rose looking at him. Rose grabbed Harry's hand, Daphne grabbed his arm and began leading him and Rose to her parents.

"Are we sure about this?" Harry asked, Daphne sighed because she felt like Harry had already asked this question a million times

"Yes Harry, please just stay with us for the summer. I'd feel a lot better if you were in our house rather than living in that hell that you live in"

"Hey, it's not that bad" Harry objected

"Harry, you're coming with me willingly or in a body bind, your choice"

"Oh, someone definitely wants to spend more time with her boyfriend" Harry grinned, Rose couldn't help but laugh a little

"Oh ha ha" Daphne said sarcastically "but seriously, I've already spoke with mum and dad by owl and they're fine with you two staying."

"You okay with this Rose?" Harry asked Rose, Rose frowned slightly but then smiled and nodded "alright then"

The three made their way to the Greengrass parents, Daphne's mum and dad were currently engaged in a conversation with Astoria.

Harry took a deep breath as he approached, he was going to live with the Greengrasses for the summer. Ah well, at least it isn't going to be boring.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Snuffles, three-way fight

Daphne was rather enjoying her boyfriend Harry and his sister in all but blood Rose staying at the Greengrass manor, as were the other occupants. Each and every person had their own reason for liking the two staying there.

The house elves were happy that they had more people to look after, especially when Harry and Rose treated them so kindly. Harry also had Dobby work in the manor, the excitable house elf worked as hard as he could, which resulted in the other elves working harder and soon an unofficial contest began to see who could work the hardest.

Daphne knew that Astoria and Harry got on great, but Astoria also got on well with Rose. She kept trying to spend time with Rose, and she was slowly bringing the girl out of her shell. Rose seemed fine with Astoria, she wasn't chatty but she didn't feel the need to hide from her.

Roxanne Greengrass, the mother, also enjoyed having Harry and Rose here. She tried to mother the two for all they were worth, but that didn't really go her way when Harry insisted he would take care of her as he was a guest in her house. He would regularly offer to do things around the house, he also did little things like pull out her chair for her when she sat down.

Daphne was beginning to wonder who was taking care of who, she once even found Harry massaging his mother's shoulders. But Harry then massaged her shoulders so it was fine, and boy did he know how to relieve tension.

Cyrus Greengrass, the father, thought Harry was brilliant. He was of the opinion that Harry had inherited the right things from both his father and mother, James's mischief and looks along with Lily's eyes and brains. He found Harry smart enough to discuss politics with and he rather enjoyed his witty comments.

Rose, was still incredibly shy around the whole family. She usually tried to hide between either Harry, Daphne and sometimes Astoria. This had left the Greengrass adults a bit put out, until Daphne explained that it was nothing personal and Rose just needed a lot of time to get used to people. Daphne couldn't really blame Rose for the way she acted, not that her parents did anything to deserve it but if Daphne had gone through what Rose had gone through then she might be the same.

The group were sitting at dinner, enjoying themselves. Cyrus and Roxanne sat at opposite end of the table with the kids sitting at the sides of the table, Daphne and Harry on one side while Rose and Astoria sat on the other. They were having a good time eating and talking to each other.

"Yeah that's true" Harry was saying to Cyrus "but frankly I've never understood why the 'elbows off the table' rule exists"

"Me either" Cyrus said in agreement

"I mean, tables are elbow height for a reason" Harry replied

"True" Cyrus chuckled "ah, by the way, have you chosen your electives yet?"

"Yes, me and Rose have taken care of magical creatures, Arithmancy and ancient runes." Harry answered

"Same" Daphne nodded "they all sound really interesting"

"Hmm, we should probably go shopping in Diagon alley tomorrow" Roxanne said "me and Cyrus will buy you four your supplies"

"Really, you don't need to do that" Harry said politely "you've let us stay in your home and that's more than enough"

"Nonsense" Roxanne waved him off "we've enjoyed having you here, and we insist. It's not charity, consider it a gift from us for making our daughter happy, I've never seen her as happy as she is when she's with you"

"Mum!" Daphne blushed

"You might as well accept" Cyrus chuckled "my wife always gets what she wants, believe me I know. When you two are older than Daphne's going to have you under her complete and total control"

"Fine" Harry chuckled "you can buy my supplies but I buy anything else out of my own money"

"Deal" Cyrus nodded.

"Honestly Harry, it's really no trouble" Roxanne said

"I know but I insist" Harry replied

"Very well" Roxanne sighed "but if you ever need anything then feel free to ask"

"I'll remember that"

"And then ignore it entirely" Daphne commented

"Probably" Harry admitted

"Oh, look the mail" Astoria pointed up as an owl came in with a newspaper, it dropped the paper down on Cyrus's lap.

"What does it say dear?" Roxanne asked

"Well…" Cyrus paled as he read the paper "Sirius Black has escaped"

"Sirius Black has escaped?" Harry asked

"Yes" Cyrus nodded. He expected many things, but the news of Sirius escaping was not one of them. It was at this moment when something else he didn't expect happened, he looked up to the sound of Harry laughing.

Harry was leaning back against his chair, laughing to the high heavens. Cyrus was at least glad to notice that Roxanne and Astoria were also confused. Although he noted that Rose had a small smile on her face and Daphne was smirking at Harry.

"Excuse me" Harry laughed and left the dinner table

"I'm going to deal with him" Daphne stood up "I'll be back in a bit"

Daphne followed Harry up to the guest bedroom where he was staying alongside Rose, she entered the room when Harry grabbed her. He closed the door and pulled her in close, he kissed her strongly.

She was incredibly surprised but didn't fight back, in fact she rather enjoyed it. A few minutes later Harry had let her go, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're happy" She noted

"Of course I am" Harry's smile didn't dim at all "Padfoot rides again!"

* * *

The next day the group were in Diagon alley, they had just brought their supplies and the adults had agreed to let the kids go off on their own for a while. Harry, Daphne, Astoria and Rose went to the ice cream shop first.

After that they began walking around, they stopped for a while to view the quidditch sore where they saw the new Firebolt broomstick, which was currently the fastest broomstick in the world. They then continued walking.

"Where do you guys want to go next?" Harry asked

"Hmm, I don't know" Daphne thought about it "What about you two?" She asked Astoria and Rose

"I'll go anywhere" Astoria shrugged

"Same" Rose whispered

"Let's go and look in the pet shop" Harry suggested

"What for?" Daphne asked

"Let's just look around, if we like something then we'll buy it" Harry replied

The group made their way into the pet store, they looked around and looked at the many animals. They didn't buy anything but it was basically a free zoo for them.

"Daph" Harry said, holding a dog collar and a leash "look after Rose and Astoria, I'll be back in a sec"

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked, wondering what he was doing

"I'll explain later" Harry said and made his way out of the shop. Daphne sighed and turned her attention back to her sister and Rose.

The trio left the shop a couple of minutes later where they found Harry standing next to a large black dog, the dog was probably a German shepherd but looked a lot like a grim in Daphne's opinion. It was wearing a blue collar and a leash that Harry was holding.

"Harry" Daphne said slowly "why have you stolen a dog?"

"Stolen, you wound me" Harry said with a fake hurt face "this is my dog, always has been"

"Oh yeah, what's his name?" Daphne asked just as realisation hit her

"Yeah it's him" Harry nodded "I'm going to call him Snuffles"

"Snuffles?" Daphne asked with surprise in her voice

"Nobody would suspect 'Snuffles'" Harry grinned

"Hmm" Daphne made her way over to the dog and knelt down next to it "you're him? You're him, aren't you?" she whispered. The dog barked and nodded, Daphne smiled and ruffled the dog's head. "It's nice to meet you Mr Padfoot, Harry has told me all about you. I'm Daphne Greengrass"

"My girlfriend and fiancée" Harry whispered

"He's so cute" Astoria made her way over and started petting Snuffles "you said his name was Snuffles?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded "he's coming with us to Hogwarts" Snuffles barked happily

"Uh…hello" Rose whispered shyly

"Go on Rose" Harry encouraged "he doesn't bite"

"O…okay" Rose nodded, she slowly walked up and gently patted Snuffles on the head. When Snuffles didn't react badly, she slowly began petting him more. "I…it's nice to meet you"

"Oh god, what are you lot doing here?" A voice said

The group turned to see the golden trio standing in front of them. Hermione Granger was standing whilst holding a ginger cat that Harry had presumed crashed face first into a wall, Adrian Potter was standing and glaring at them, next to him stood Ron Weasley. He was holding a rather pale looking rat in his hand, Harry's eyes widened as he saw it. He couldn't believe he'd never seen it before but then again he'd never seen Ron with his rat. He quickly composed himself.

"We're taking Sirius Black out for cookies and milk" Harry said sarcastically "What do you think we're doing in Diagon alley?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Adrian replied

"You going to stop me?" Harry challenged "We ain't in school little brother, Dumbledore ain't around to protect you here. You may have your friends but I doubt the bookworm or the red headed waste disposal machine would be of much help."

"Hey, don't insult us!" Hermione said "There's no reason to be so rude!"

"There is a reason and it's because I enjoy being rude" Harry responded

"Harry" Daphne said "come on, let's just leave the Gryffs alone. I'm not really in the mood to play with them"

"Yeah, why don't you go listen to the listen to the little snake?" Ron spat

"Watch yourself Weasley" Harry warned "physically and magically you have no chance against me. And in terms of intelligence your basically unarmed, but my lady is right, we have better things to do than deal with you"

Snuffles at that point had seen the rat that Ron was holding, he growled and tried to run towards it but Harry kept a strong grip on the dog leash. He tugged Snuffles to bring his attention back to him.

"Down boy" Harry said firmly, Snuffles continued growling "We'd best be on our way. Come on guys" Harry lead the group and Snuffles away from Adrian, and his friends. "Patience" Harry whispered to Snuffles "not yet. Trust me, I have a plan"

* * *

A week later the Greengrass family found themselves in Japan along with Rose, Harry and Snuffles. Snuffles had to stay in his dog form the whole time he was staying with the Greengrass's so to reduce the risk of him getting caught, Harry was competing in another war duel, Roxanne and Cyrus had tried talking him out of it but he was insistent on competing.

Everyone watched with amazement as Harry competed, his opponents would use any spell they could think of including the unforgivables. But Harry stuck with simple spells such as stunning, disarming, a couple of cutting hexes and he added his martial arts skills to the fight as well.

Soon it was time for the final round, Harry had entered the arena, it was just like last time with the same rock arena. Except this time Harry was facing two opponents in a three way contest, His opponents were a Japanese boy who had dyed his hair red, and a Japanese girl with black hair.

Harry looked around at the audience in the stands, behind the protective shield. He saw the Greengrasses, Rose and Snuffles giving him encouraging and prideful looks. He smiled, that was until he looked in the opposite direction and saw Dumbledore sitting in the crowds.

Dumbledore smiled but Harry had to put all his effort into not looking pissed. Harry realised that Dumbledore's interest in him had to have increased for the old goat to come and watch him. He sighed and decided to kick Dumbledore out of his mind for the moment and focus on the task in front of him.

The match started and Harry's wand flicked to his hand, the match's first move was started by the Japanese girl who fired a cutting curse at Harry, aiming for his neck. Harry ducked then sidestepped the stunning spell from the redhead.

Harry fired his own stunning spell at the girl and shot another one at the redhead, the girl blocked it whilst the redhead ducked. The two then fired at Harry, Harry rolled out of the way and hid behind a nearby rock.

"Don't those idiots know this is a three way fight?" Harry growled

Apparently they had just realised that as the two began firing at each other, everything from cutting curses to unforgivables. The girl seemed to be getting the upper hand, the boy was backing away under her heavy spell fire.

The boy was forming a plan in his head as he dodged a bone breaker, he was going to blast one of the nearby rocks and have it strike her, then he was going to finish her off. He got his wand ready but was stopped when he saw the rock he was going to blast turn into a wolf. The wolf growled and charged at the girl, the girl just barley dodged the wolf.

"Excuse me" A voice said from behind the boy, he turned around to see Harry running at him.

Harry did a side flip, he bounced off a nearby rock and towards the Japanese boy. He kicked the boy in the chest before he landed, causing him to stumble back, he would've fell if not for the big rock that he backed up into.

Harry rushed towards him and punched him in the ribs, the boy yelped out in pain and was hit with a right hook across the face a second later. Harry grabbed the boy's wand arm and the back of his head, he pulled with both arms and kicked the boys legs at the same time, causing him to fall onto the floor.

The boy quickly rolled away and up to his feet, he tried to fire a cutting curse but Harry jumped in the air and kicked the boy in the face. He grabbed the boys wand arm and struck the wand out of his hand, eliminating the threat.

The boy growled and punched Harry in the ribs, he then reached down and picked Harry right up, he spun around a few times before tossing Harry up in the air. Harry grabbed the boy's shirt with his right hand as he was in the air and used his left to grab his wrist.

When Harry was brought back down by gravity he pulled the boy with him, the boy landed right on his face but didn't get much time with the pain as Harry had rolled them both so he was on top of the boy.

With a punch to the face, Harry had left the boy unconscious. He stood back up then barley dodged as a green blast made its way towards him, he saw the Japanese girl looking at him with a murderous expression.

Her clothes were a bit ripped and she had a few cuts on her legs and arms, probably from the wolf he had transfigured but she had managed to get rid of it. She fired another killing curse at Harry who rolled out of the way and he began running, dodging spell after spell. A few came close to killing him or at least causing some serious damage.

He picked up a rock mid-run and changed his direction and ran towards the girl, she fired a torture curse but Harry jumped off a nearby rock and above the spell. He spun mid-air and tossed the rock as hard as he could, the rock flew through the air and struck the girl in her wand hand, causing her to let go of the wand.

Harry continued running at her, unfortunately for him the girl had one last trick left, out of a pocket she pulled a full sized sword. Harry's eyes widened as she swung it towards him, once he got close enough, Harry dropped to his knees and slid past her.

He had knee burn now but that was worth keeping your head, he rolled and got back up to his feet. The girl swung her sword at him repeatedly, it was clear to Harry that she was very good with it and that it'd be in his best interest to take her seriously.

Harry ducked and dodged repeatedly, the girl was getting frustrated by the lack of blood on her sword. She went for his legs, Harry jumped up to avoid having his legs cut off and pulled out his wand at the same time.

He aimed it and her and shot a spell, she just about dodged then tried to slice Harry again. Harry rolled away to avoid being cut, he picked up a rock and tossed it at her face, the girl tried to block it but failed.

The rock bounced off her nose, causing pain in her face and blood to drip from her nostrils. Harry sent a disarming spell at her and the sword flew out of her hand, he followed up with a body binding spell and a stunner.

The girls stiff body landed on the ground, just as the sword came back down from the air and landed right next to her head. Narrowly avoiding impaling her skull.

His two opponents were down and Harry had won, the shield came down and the audience began cheering. Harry smiled as his friends cheered wildly for him, he heard Snuffles barking as loud as possible.

* * *

A little while later Harry was leaving the arena with the Greengrass family, Daphne was holding his arm and smiling at him. Snuffles was at his side, Rose was holding his leash.

"You were amazing" Astoria had said

"Yes he was" Daphne said proudly and kissed him on the cheek

"Yes I was" Harry grinned proudly

"Why did you hold back so much?" Daphne whispered into his ear

"Wanted it to last longer" Harry whispered back

"Harry, you were hit earlier" Roxanne said with a concerned voice "and that redheaded boy did throw you up in the air"

"Plus there was that knee burn from when I slid to avoid getting my head cut off" Harry replied "the knee burn was healed quickly, the fall didn't do much damage because I rolled to reduce the damage. The punch didn't do much damage, guy punched like a wimp"

"Hmm, I would've thought that a Japanese boy would know a bit more about fighting" Cyrus said thoughtfully

"Hmm, nice to know that my future father-in-law is the slightest bit racist" Harry said

"Wait, hang on a minute" Cyrus objected "I just…I…okay I admit that was the slightest bit racist"

"Just the slightest bit" Harry agreed, Snuffles barked to show that he also agreed.

"Yes, it was" Roxanne slapped Cyrus across the head

"I didn't mean it" Cyrus defended himself

"Ah Harry" A voice called from behind, the entire group stopped and a collective sigh came from them all. They turned around to see the twinkling eye of Dumbledore as the old man came towards them.

"May I help you?" Harry sighed

"It's a pleasure to see you here" Dumbledore smiled, either unaware or purposefully ignoring everyone's reaction

"Pleasure? Sure, let's call it that" Harry replied "now what do you want?"

"I wanted to congratulate you" Dumbledore continued smiling "it was an excellent match"

"Thank you , now if you don't mind we'll be off because we have better things to do"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know" Harry said while pretending to be in thought "going back to England, eating, having a shower or bath and snogging my girlfriend"

"Harry!" An embarrassed Daphne exclaimed "My parents are here"

"I'm aware" Harry said dismissively

"Don't talk about stuff like that in front of them"

"Oh come on, it's not like they don't know we've been snogging"

"I'd of been surprised if you haven't been" Cyrus admitted

"Me too" Roxanne agreed

"Told you" Harry grinned at her before turning back to the old man "is that all sir?"

"I did want to have a discussion with you" Dumbledore admitted, he had taken a guess about Harry entering the tournament again. Fortunately his guess was right

"Clearly, you've followed me all the way to Japan" Harry said "if you were a ninety plus years younger and a woman then I might have been flattered but at the moment I am incredibly worried. It's not often I've been followed by old men, last time that happened was….never, come to think of it."

"Very funny" Dumbledore half chuckled

"I don't find it to be" Cyrus interrupted "I mean, the joke was funny but I don't find you following my future son-in-law to be funny"

"Ah yes" Dumbledore was admittedly not happy about Harry's relationship with Daphne Greengrass, it had dawned on him how the relationship could affect him.

In his plans he wanted Adrian to marry Ginny, but he had never thought about Harry marrying Daphne Greengrass. If Harry did so then he would be the heir to the Black, Peverell, Potter, Flight and Greengrass family. He'd practically control the entire government, this also meant that Adrian wouldn't ever inherit the Potter fortune as any children in-between them would inherit the seats and fortune, leaving them out of Dumbledore's control.

Even if James and Lily wake up from their coma then Harry would still have the Black, Flight and Greengrass seats. He at first wanted them to break up but then Harry would still be left with two seats and Dumbledore realised it was better to have Harry on his side.

"You see" Dumbledore continued "I was simply visiting the Japanese minister, when I heard of the event and decided to attend" Dumbledore fibbed "but now that I'm here I was wondering if I could have a quick word with Harry in private"

"Nah, I'm a bit too tired for you at the moment, goodbye"

"Harry, I assure you that I need to discuss a serious matter with you"

"I assure you I don't care" Harry turned and the group followed

"That man" Roxanne sighed once they were far enough away "I've never liked him"

"You're not the only one" Harry responded

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter and all that. I just wanted to start off by saying a couple of things.

The first is that there is a reason why Harry knew so much about 'Snuffles', it will be explained later in the story. Second of all I plan to have the third Hogwarts year short, it'll only be one or two chapters, this is because I'd rather get on to fourth year where things will start to get more interesting, at least in my opinion.

Thirdly I hope you guys like the way I am representing Harry, I'm trying to go for a bit of mystery and I hope it's working. I remember one review from early on in the story where someone had guessed that Harry was a time traveller, he's not but it was a good guess. Later on in the story we'll learn more about Harry, what he's capable of, his past and Rose as well.

Quick spoiler alert, Moony will be in the next chapter, hope you're all looking forward to that. Once again I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and feel free to leave reviews so as to tell me what you like or dislike about the story. Also, they rather help boost my rather low confidence. Thanks again


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 –Train, training and Buckbeak

Adrian Potter was sitting in his train compartment with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and some other bloke who had fallen asleep for some reason. Hermione had read the guy's suitcase and pointed out that his name was Remus Lupin. Once he was sure that the bloke had fallen asleep, he began telling Ron and Hermione what he had learned this summer.

"So Sirius Black is after you?" Ron blurted out in surprise

"Yes Ron…I did just say that" Adrian replied "anyway, that's apparently why they've set up the dementors around the school"

"I can't believe they did that" Hermione said "I mean dementors around a school, that's just asking for disaster."

"I know, but Fudge wouldn't listen to Dumbledore" Adrian shook his head in annoyance "I have no idea what the idiot was thinking. Probably wants to catch Black so he looks good in front of everyone"

"How did he escape Azkaban?" Ron asked "Nobody has ever escaped Azkaban, and he's a murderous raving lunatic." Suddenly the train stopped. "Why has the train stopped?"

"We can't be there already" Hermione said.

The compartment suddenly felt cold, the window began being covered in frost. Death was felt in the air, fear filled the minds of everyone in the compartment. Crookshanks made a hissing noise, Scabbers squeaked and hid.

"There's someone coming on" Ron looked out of the window.

A few moments later, the group heard something approaching. The compartment door slowly slid open, revealing a black, decaying hand. The owner of the hand was covered in a black cloak, the group quickly realised it was a dementor.

Lupin chose that moment to wake up, he jumped to his feet and aimed his wand at the dementor. He was about to get rid of it, but someone beat him to it. Remus's eyes widened as he saw a silver shield push the dementor away, a few moments later the owner of said shield stopped in front of the compartment.

"Hello Moony" Harry smiled

"Harry" Remus smiled "it's good to see you again"

"You two know each other?" Adrian asked, Harry looked at the golden trio for a second before looking back at Remus.

"Can we talk later? In private" Harry asked

"Of course" Remus nodded

"Great, oh, by the way I have the map"

"You do?!" Remus blurted out in surprise

"Yeah, managed to get it last year from a couple of red heads" Harry nodded "I'll see you later"

* * *

Later at school, Harry found himself called up to the headmasters office shortly after the sorting feast. He arrived in the office, accompanied by Professor Snape, when he arrived he found the golden trio sitting at the side of the office.

In front of him he saw McGonagall standing to the left of Dumbledore who was looking at him with a grandfatherly smile and an annoyingly bright twinkle in his blue eyes. Harry mentally groaned, he just knew that he'd get a headache at the end of this.

"Ah, Mr Potter, please take a seat" Dumbledore gestured to the chair in front of the desk, Snape moved to stand on Dumbledore's right, Harry slowly sat on the chair. He looked around the office one more time before looking at Dumbledore. "How are you Mr Potter?"

"I'm fine" Harry answered "yourself?"

"I am also fine" Dumbledore smiled "I would like to start off by congratulating you, once again, on another victory in the Japanese war duels"

"You've competed in another one?!" McGonagall blurted out in surprise "Why do you wish to participate in those vicious games?!"

"Thrill seeker" Harry shrugged

"He's mad" Adrian whispered to Ron

"But not deaf" Harry pointed out, looking at the trio

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore brought Harry's attention back to himself "there are three different things I wished to discuss with you. The first being the dementor attack, I am told that you were the one who drove them away"

"I might have been" Harry replied

"A patronus at your age is an impressive accomplishment, many newts students are incapable of producing them" Dumbledore said, Harry couldn't help but notice Grangers annoyed face. "May I ask where you learnt to do a patronus?"

"No, you may not" Harry answered, the golden trio dropped their jaws at Harry's refusal to answer Dumbledore "now what's the next thing you wanted to discuss?"

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban"

"I'm aware" Harry replied

"Of course" Dumbledore inclined his head slightly "with that being said, I believe it's best for you and your brother to not go to Hogsmead, it's too dangerous for you to be there and…"

"No" Harry interrupted

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked slowly

"I said no, you're not my guardian and therefore you have no right to ban me from Hogsmead. I'm an emancipated student thanks to being the lord of the most ancient and noble house of Flight, and am legally my own guardian.

If you wish to ban me from Hogsmead then I insist that you ban everyone, because I don't find it fair for you to just ban me"

"Mr Potter, please see reason" Dumbledore said "Mr Black is after…"

"Mr Black is after someone and that person is not me" Harry looked at his brother and winked at him before looking back to Dumbledore "even if he was then you still can't ban me. I can take care of myself and even if you do ban me then I can pretty much just sneak out and go to Hogsmead, let's not waste time here Dumbledore, what was the third thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Very well Mr Potter" Dumbledore sighed and looked at Harry with that disappointed grandfather look, unfortunately it had no effect on him so he just dropped it "the third thing I wanted to talk about is training. I've seen you at the war duel, and I've heard rumours about you at school. It's clear that you're a fighter, I wish for you to train your brother"

"What?!" Adrian blurted out

"What?" Harry said slowly

"I wish for you to train your brother" Dumbledore repeated. He was hoping that doing so would either let him learn more about Harry or help convince Harry to his side, it would also help Adrian who really wasn't doing as well as Dumbledore would like.

"You…want me…to train him?" Harry gestured to his brother

"Dumbledore, you can't be serious!" Adrian said with pleading eyes as he got to his feet "You actually want me to train with him?!"

"I believe he meant train under me but I also agree in saying you can't be serious" Harry replied

"Albus, I agree" McGonagall said her piece "it's clear to everyone that the two don't get along"

"I am also in agreement" Snape added "Slytherin Potter is a hardworking and excellent student and duellist, Gryffindor potter is just an arrogant and talentless brat. It will never work"

"What he said" Harry pointed to Snape "it'll never work"

"Now, now" Dumbledore smiled at everyone "I'm sure that this will work if you boys simply put in the effort"

"But sir…" Adrian was about to complain

"Adrian" Dumbledore said "with Mr Black out, you need to be trained and know how to defend yourself" He said with a hint of finality, signalling to Adrian that the conversation was very much over. Adrian slumped and sat down on his seat where Ron sympathetically placed a hand on his shoulder

"I would've thought that a Gryffindor would've put up more of a fight" Harry commented and Adrian glared at him

"Now Mr Potter" Dumbledore brought back Harry's attention before the two boys could start fighting "I would like you to teach your brother about duelling and hand to hand combat, you seem to be more than proficient in both"

"Thank you but what makes you think I'm willing to train him?" Harry asked

"He is your brother" Dumbledore reminded him

"I also don't like him" Harry pointed out "so why would I train him when I have so many better things to do?"

"Mr Potter?"

"Ah" Harry said "it may surprise you Dumbledore but I am not exactly willing to sacrifice my time to train your little golden boy just because you tell me to" The trio once again dropped their jaws, McGonagall looked at him in shock and even Snape had a little bit of surprise on his face. None of them could believe that Harry was willing to talk to Dumbledore like that.

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore said, doing his best not to let his anger show "why do you not wish to teach your brother?"

"Firstly, I have many better things to do" Harry answered "like homework, quidditch, sleeping, snogging and just plain enjoying myself. Secondly, it's no secret that me and my brother don't get along. Thirdly I am not the sort of person you want teaching him. I'm a survivor and a fighter, my brother is many things but he is neither one of those"

"I'm sure that Adrian will do his best to prove you wrong" Dumbledore said confidently before Adrian could reply.

"Even then, what possible reason do I have that's worth me wasting my time on him?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"You want pay?" Dumbledore asked with a surprised voice

"Hmm, that'd be nice" Harry nodded "I want some form of payment"

"You want to be paid to teach your own brother?!" Hermione demanded

"I want to be paid just to be in close proximity to him" Harry replied "after all, bin men are paid to handle trash"

"Mr Potter, ten points from Slytherin" McGonagall told him off

"How cruel" Harry said dryly before turning back to Dumbledore "so, what do I get for teaching him? Hmm, let's say twenty-five galleons an hour"

"You want twenty galleons for an hour?" McGonagall looked at him with disbelief

"Ten to deal with him and ten to teach him plus five for the therapy sessions I'll need after I've taught him" Harry replied "plus if you want to add his friends to the lesson then that'll be twenty-five galleons for each of them as well. To simplify, twenty-five galleons per student, that's my lowest offer, take it or leave it."

"Very well Mr Potter" Dumbledore sighed, this was not how he wanted this meeting to go "you will be paid twenty-five galleons an hour"

"Lovely" Harry smiled for the first time since the meeting started but his smile quickly vanished "now, let's talk rules"

"Rules?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes, I have two rules if you want him to be taught." Harry replied "let's run through them. The first being I do not accept late students, if he's late even once then I will punish him. If he's ten minutes late or under then I will make him do laps around the lake for each minute, if it's over then I'm cancelling the lessons and not starting them up again" Harry noticed that Snape looked at him approvingly.

"Mr Potter, don't you think that's a bit strict?" Dumbledore asked

"Maybe" Harry shrugged "but my lessons and what I say goes. The second rule is that during these lessons I will not have interference from you or the teachers, if any of you interfere in my lessons or take points from me or hand detentions to me during my lessons then I will cancel them immediately. "

"Now Mr Potter, that is unreasonable" Dumbledore argued

"I don't care" Harry replied "if these lessons happen then I gain some money, if they don't happen then I lose nothing. It seems to me that you want these lessons more than I do, I'm not changing my mind. Those two rules and twenty five galleons an hour or I walk."

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore was about to object

"Keep arguing with me and I will raise the price to thirty galleons" Harry interrupted him. Everyone in the office couldn't believe the way that Harry was talking to the leader of the light. "My rules are simple, be on time and no interference"

"I agree with Mr Potter" Snape said "the rules are simple and not unreasonable, besides Mr Potter is right in saying that he holds all the cards"

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed "your rules are agreed to"

"Lovely" Harry stood up, he extended his hand "I'll have tomorrow lessons payment today" Dumbledore reluctantly got twenty-five galleons and handed them to Harry who put them all in his pocket which was fitted with an extension charm. "Are the other two being trained as well?" Harry asked. All eyes fell on to Ron and Hermione.

"Uh…" Ron looked at Adrian and Hermione

"We'll do it" Hermione said, wanting to see how good of a teacher Harry is.

"That's fifty more galleons" Harry reminded Dumbledore "twenty-five per idiot". Dumbledore bit back his response and handed Harry fifty more galleons.

"Is that all Mr Potter?" Dumbledore said, praying for the boy to say yes.

"For now" Harry nodded, he then turned to the trio "you three will meet me by the lake tomorrow morning at five"

"You want us to be up at five in the morning?!" Adrian couldn't believe the words coming out of his brothers mouth

"I want you permanently quiet when I'm around but I will settle for you being there a five in the morning" Harry replied "be there at the time, if your ten minutes late or under then prepare to do laps. If your more then don't expect more lessons from me" Harry turned and walked out of the office.

"Dumbledore, please tell me I don't actually have to take lessons from him!" Adrian pleaded

"I apologise Adrian but I'm sure that they will be good for you" Dumbledore said apologetically

"But he'll probably kill me!"

"Shame" Snape said dryly "sadly, I doubt that he will hurt you that much Potter. I know it must be difficult for you but I personally think it's about time you learnt some discipline and…"

"Severus" Dumbledore warned

Snape fell quiet but he did so with a smirk on his face, picturing what his Potter would do to the Gryffindor one. Judging by the look of McGonagall and the golden trio, they were thinking the same thing.

* * *

The next day the trio walked up to the lake at five in the morning, Ron and Adrian were dragging their feet. They were followed by McGonagall and Snape who were instructed to keep an eye on them. They had reached the lake where they found Harry Potter.

He was currently doing handstand push-ups with his feet leaning against a tree, he was wearing white trainers, grey tracksuit bottoms and a grey shirt.

"I'm surprised" Harry admitted whilst still doing his push-ups "I would've thought that you'd be at least two minutes late"

"I made sure they were on time" McGonagall said, she thought it would be best to make sure they arrived in time, if for no other reason than their physical health.

"Shame, I was looking forward to telling them to run around the lake" Harry got to his feet, he shook his head and walked up to the trio. "What are you wearing?" Harry gestured to their clothes

"They're our clothes, it's Saturday so we don't have to wear our uniforms" Hermione replied

"You want to train in those clothes?"

"You're wearing muggle clothes" Ron pointed out

"Yes but they were designed to be lose and allow movement" Harry replied "either transfigure them into workout clothes or go and get some better clothes"

"I will transfigure them" McGonagall sighed, she then turned the trio's clothes into matching versions of Harry's clothes. Except Hermione's clothes were pink, Ron's were green and Adrian's clothes were red.

"Brilliant" Harry sighed and pulled out a piece of paper, he handed it to the three "I want you three to do the stretches on this paper, call me once you're done"

"What? Are you serious?" Adrian spoke

"If they're too complicated for you then I'm sure Professor Snape can read them out for you" Harry replied with a fake smile, while Snape actually smirked "do them or shut up and get lost"

Without waiting for an answer Harry turned and walked to the tree, he walked around the tree and pulled out a punching bag. He dropped the bag on the floor, he then ran toward the tree. He ran up it until he could reach a branch, he climbed on it then summoned the bag to him. He attached it to branch then climbed back down.

He began wrapping some tape around his hands, once he was done he looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"Are you idiots going to start or what?" Harry said, the trio then snapped out of their trances and began doing as the paper instructed. Whilst Harry began pummelling the bag, he struck with high speed and precision.

A few minutes or so later, McGonagall and Snape were pitying the poor bag that Harry was punching. The trio had finished the paper, Harry made his way over to them and looked them on the floor.

"Alright, I'm going to teach you guys how to fall" Harry said "it's important to know how to fall in a duel and a fight."

"Are you kidding me? Why one earth would we need to know how to fall?" Adrian looked at Harry as if he was crazy.

"Come here for a sec" Harry said, Adrian made his way over. He stopped just in front of Harry when he found himself being thrown on to the ground, the wind was knocked right out of him and he groaned. "That's why you need to learn how to fall properly, any more stupid questions?"

"Mr Potter!" McGonagall said

"No" Harry interrupted before she could tell him off "no interference, I'm teaching my lessons my way. If you don't like it then pull them out or leave"

"Did you have to do that?" Hermione gestured to Adrian who was groaning on the ground "I doubt you were taught like that"

"You wish to be taught like me?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"Yes" Hermione nodded

"Fine" Harry pulled his wand out and conjured a large slab of concrete, McGonagall was impressed by his advanced magic "I practised on concrete when I was younger, if you prefer that to the softer grass then by all means feel free." Hermione reddened slightly

"You didn't actually practise on concrete" She said disbelievingly "that would really hurt"

"And it did" Harry replied with a forced calmness "now are you going to keep talking or can I actually start teaching? Because if it's the first one then leave" Hermione turned even more red and shut up.

Harry spent the next few minutes teaching them how to break their falls and roll. Once they were done Harry gave them his opinion.

"You were shit but you weren't total shit" Harry said "and that's about the closest to a compliment you maggots will get. I'm not going to bother teaching you hand to hand combat today, let's see your duelling skills so I know what I'm working with." Harry pulled out his wand "Get your wands out and get ready"

The trio did as they were told, they took their wands out and got into their duelling stances, Harry put a hand up to stop them.

"Stay still" Harry said as he began walking around them "I want to see your stances" Harry carefully looked at each one of them "and they are horrible"

"What?!" Ron blurted out

"Quite Weasley" Harry said "with the stance that you're going for you need to have your body facing sideways to reduce your target area, unless you'd like me to be able to shoot you more easily. Would you like me to shoot you?"

"No" Ron mumbled and did as he was told. Harry then moved on to Hermione

"You're stance is fine but you've planted your feet to heavy on the ground" Harry said

"What does that mean?!" Hermione blurted out

"It means you'll be slower and more likely for me to kill you when we duel"

"Wait?! You're going to actually try and kill me?!"

"I will if you keep raising your voice like that" Harry moved on to Adrian "as for you, you've got both problems your friends have. Face your body sideways and be light on your feet"

"Fine" Adrian said and did as he was told

"Oh, one more thing" Harry said "don't spread your legs so wide unless you'd like my foot to come in-between them" Adrian blushed and brought his legs closer together. Harry moved away from the trio to create some distance.

"Alright, what now?" Adrian asked

"I want you three to try and disarm me" Harry said

"Disarming? We learnt that in second year" Ron replied

"You were also supposed to learn table manner when you were a child" Harry replied "if you haven't remembered that then I'm not putting much hope in you remembering how to disarm. Now, we start on three. Get ready, one" The trio prepared "two, three"

The three simultaneously fired disarming spells at Harry, Harry ducked and dodged them and ran towards the three of them. They were surprised by the sudden change, they aimed their wands at Harry, prepared to fire again.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and aimed it at the other two, a spell shot from her wand and struck Adrian who landed on Ron and both of their wands flew out of their hands. Harry then kicked Hermione's legs out and she fell to the floor, losing her wand as well.

"What was that?!" Adrian demanded

"You three are slow" Harry said "you need to learn to think more quickly, I could've killed you all easily. You need to work on your speed and precision"

"You're too fast!" Ron objected

"Am I?" Harry's arm shot up in the air and fired two stunners at McGonagall, shock was on her face for a brief moment but she quickly raised her wand and blocked the first one and dodged the second one.

"Mr Potter! What are you doing?!" McGonagall demanded, Snape also had his wand out and from the look on his face it was obvious that he wanted to know as well.

"Proving a point" Harry looked back to the stunned trio "Professor McGonagall is old enough to be your grandmother and Snape is in his thirties and teaches classes that usually don't have anything to do with wands yet she blocked both stunners and Snape had his wand out quick enough to defend or attack. What's your excuse?"

"Well…we…" Hermione struggled to come up with an excuse

"Exactly" Harry continued "you three are a trio of spoilt brats who think you possess greatness, be glad that I'm showing you how wrong you are instead of a death eater"

"We're not spoiled!" Ron shouted "My family is poor! I have to share everything with my brothers and my sister!"

"Cry me a river" Harry said unsympathetically "you have a family, shelter and food. Forgive me if I don't have much pity because you have to share or can't afford the latest broomstick"

"Like you know what it's like!" Ron spat back

"I don't know what your life's been like" Harry replied "but even if I lived your life I would still be smart enough to remember that there's always someone who's had better and there's always someone who's had worse. Trust me, I've met people who would make you look like as spoilt as a Malfoy. Now get your worthless arses off the ground"

"You can't talk to us like that!" Adrian growled

"If I want to address you as an idiot or even the sugar plum fairy, then I will do so. Your options are to take it like a man, prove your worth the effort of addressing you with respect, make me stop or quit. If I was you then I'd go for either the first or last option, they're more reachable aims than the others. Now up or I will make you get up" The trio reluctantly got up

Harry set the trio on disarming, and if this was any indication of what teaching was like then he'd never teach again. Soon the lesson ended and Harry looked at the trio with a critical eye.

"Hmm, maybe now you'd at least be able to disarm a death eater….if he was blind….and distracted by a large noise" Harry said slowly

"Hey, would you stop being such an arse?!" Adrian demanded

"Can't, it's a full time job" Harry shrugged "in all fairness you three can disarm fairly decently now but you have a whole way to go, a very long way to go. In an actual fight you'd last about a minute if you're lucky"

"Like you've been in actual fights" Ron snorted

"Mr Weasley, Mr Potter has competed multiple times in the Japanese war duels" Snape reminded him "duels that are famously known for allowing the use of any spell, including the unforgivables. Needless to say Mr Potter was required to be at a higher level than you to avoid getting killed"

"Yeah but it's not like anyone actually tries to kill people in those duels" Adrian said

"My last duel I fought against a Japanese girl and boy" Harry said "the boy was fairly easy whilst the girl tried to cut my head off with a cutting curse, kill me a few times with the killing curse and then she tried to remove my head and legs with a sword. If you don't believe me then ask Dumbledore, he was in the crowd at that time."

"What was Dumbledore doing there?" Hermione asked

"Oh, he was hoping to see up the skirts of young Japanese girls like in anime" Harry lied, though with the look that Hermione was giving him he had no regrets about doing so "either way, lesson is over so get your pitiful arses out of my sights"

"You don't have to insult us!" Hermione said

"I don't have to train you either, deal with it or get lost" Harry replied

"Come on guys, let's go" Hermione glared at Harry and left with the trio, not before McGonagall transfigured their clothes back.

"Mr Potter, was all of that necessary?" McGonagall said to Harry

"It was a complete waste of my time is what it was" Harry replied and made his way back to the punching bag, he started punching it as he talked "the so called boy-who-lived and none of you thought it was a good idea to make sure he could at least disarm properly. I planned to spend today's lesson seeing where they were at and I am very disappointed."

"But surely you can see that you were too harsh on them" McGonagall replied

"Harsh? Please, that was angelic compared to the training that I had received" Harry said as he kept punching "I've had much worse when I was a lot younger, your lions are kittens and if they want to survive my training then they had better grow up or I won't be so nice next lesson."

"Nice?! You call this nice?!" McGonagall blurted out in surprise

"Too nice, I think" Harry replied "let your cubs know that they should be here the same time tomorrow and the same rules apply, also if I hear them complain tomorrow then I will personally throw them in a lake with shackles attached to their ankles and make them swim in it. Oh and tell Dumbledore that I want my payment before every lesson, I'm not coming near those idiots without it"

"I will make sure he's informed" Snape said, supressing a smirk at McGonagall's open mouthed face. He then lead his colleague away from Harry, once they were far enough away they began talking.

"Severus" McGonagall said "you must agree with me when I say that those lessons should be stopped"

"Yes I do, I need to protect Mr Potter's sanity and teaching your brats won't help him"

"My brats?!" McGonagall repeated "'You make it sound like it was their fault"

"I think it is" Snape replied calmly "Miss Granger is a girl who believes she's a magical prodigy because she can memorise a few books, Mr Weasley and your Potter are lazy and spoilt by Albus. It's about time that they learn about how the real world works"

"Real world?"

"Surely you noticed Mr Potter saying that he had practised falling on concrete and him saying he's received worse training when he was younger. From the sounds of it, your lions are moaning and complaining about training that would seem like child's play to him. I understand why he's upset, imagine having seventh year students complaining and saying that transfiguring a matchstick into a needle is too hard."

"Do you know what training Mr Potter went through?" McGonagall asked

"All I know is I've got another piece of the puzzle that is Harry potter"

* * *

Soon Harry, Daphne and Rose found themselves in the care of magical creatures class, it turned out that Hagrid was teaching it. This worried Harry slightly, Hagrid with all the best will in the world, was a nice guy but had a different idea on what is appropriate for kids than say a regular teacher, or a student, or a muggle or just about anyone.

Hagrid began leading them to their first creature, Harry couldn't help but notice that the trio were trying to stand as far away from him as possible. He smirked, knowing that he at least achieved something today.

"Alright everyone" Hagrid said when everyone stopped "get your books out and turn to page sixty-four"

"Just how are we supposed to do that?" Malfoy asked sarcastically, holding up the biting book that was held shut with a belt.

"Just stroke the spine, dumbass" Harry sighed and stroked the book. He removed the belt and showed that the book wasn't trying to bite him. Malfoy turned a bit red but didn't say anything, he and everyone else just did as Harry said.

"Why do you put up with him?" Theodore Nott whispered to Harry "You're the head of like fifty powerful houses yet you still put up with Malfoy? Why don't you just use that political power and shut him up?"

"Because if I keep doing that then he'd eventually realise that I'm not following through with my threats" Harry replied "I could ruin the Malfoy family but I won't, not yet at least."

"Why's that?" Nott asked curiously

"Let's just say I know someone who prefers the Malfoys to stay afloat for now" Harry responded vaguely

"Say hello to Buckbeak" Hagrid said proudly as he brought a hippogriff towards the group "isn't he beautiful?"

"Hagrid, what the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked

"That Ron, is a hippogriff, the first thing you need to know about hippogriffs are they are very proud creature. Very easily offended, you do not want to insult a hippogriff, may just be the last thing you ever do. Now, who wants to say hello?"

"I do" Harry raised a hand, many people looked at him like he was mad. Harry stepped forward and made his way over.

"Well done Harry, it's nice to see you so eager to meet him" Hagrid smiled

"Yes, well when you live with Draco Malfoy you take up the opportunity to interact with intelligent beings whenever you can" Harry said, simultaneously insulting Malfoy and complimenting Buckbeak at the same time. The former growled while the latter proudly raised its head, as if to say 'damn straight'.

"Now, the first thing you need to do is bow" Hagrid instructed "then you wait and see if he bows back, if he does then you can go and touch him. If not then…..well, we'll get to that later."

Harry nodded to show his understanding, he looked towards Buckbeak, looking him directly in the eye. He slowly arched his back, bowing enough to seem respectful. Buckbeak looked at him for a moment before deciding to grace Harry with his own bow.

"Ah, well done Buckbeak, well done!" Hagrid praised as he threw him a dead ferret

"And there goes one of Malfoy's brethren" Harry commented, causing giggles to go through the crowd along with snorts and suppressed laughter.

Harry slowly made his way forward, he made sure to keep his speed slow, so he doesn't startle Buckbeak. He raised his arm up and gently patted Buckbeak on the head, Buckbeak seemed to like it and nuzzled Harry's hand.

"Ah, well done Buckbeak" Hagrid smiled and made his way over "I think he may just let you ride him now" Hagrid said to Harry

"I beg your pardon?" But no sooner than the words had left his mouth, Hagrid had picked him up and placed him on Buckbeaks back.

Buckbeak ran and lifted up into the air, Buckbeak treated Harry with a beautiful tour around the Hogwarts sky. He even flew above the lake, Harry couldn't begin to describe the joy he felt in the air. It was why he originally joined the quidditch team, he didn't care much for the game but flying, flying was where he felt free.

Soon Buckbeak flew back and landed right where he originally stood, a few people cheered as Hagrid picked Harry up and put him on the ground. Harry looked around and saw Daphne smiling at him, so was Rose but it was at that point that Harry noticed that Theodore Nott was smiling at Rose.

"Yeah, you're not dangerous at all are you" Malfoy walked right up to Buckbeak "you great ugly brute"

"Malfoy, no" Hagrid said but before he could do anything Buckbeak was on his hind legs and was about to strike Malfoy. Harry acted quickly and put up a shield, it blocked Buckbeaks strike. Buckbeak moved back but then Harry quickly stepped in front of him before he could charge again.

"Buckbeak no!" Harry said is a commanding voice "There's a list of people that want to kill him and you will wait your damn turn! Hagrid, if you'd please help"

"Uh, right, come on Buckbeak" Hagrid said and began leading Buckbeak away from Malfoy.

"Why'd you save me?" Malfoy asked with surprise in his voice

"Save you?" Harry turned to Malfoy "no, I saved Hagrid and Buckbeak. Knowing you, you would've got hurt then you would've ran to daddy just like every time you do when anyone says anything mean to you then you would've told him what happened. And of course daddy would have to indulge his spoilt little princess"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'm sorry, should I call you an idiot instead?!" Harry got right in Malfoy's face "I'm no expert but if a man as big and strong as Hagrid says something is dangerous and not to insult, the last thing anyone with brain cells would do is walk right up insult it. Even Weasley was able to figure that out"

"Hey!" Ron shouted

"The next time you want to risk bodily harm or death then just say the word and I'll personally help you" Harry threatened Malfoy, he then walked past the boy, shoving him in the shoulder as he did so.

"Alright babe?" Daphne hugged him as he approached

"Just another day with another idiot" Harry sighed, he then whispered into Daphne's ear "by the way Snuffle's is close to having his moment. It'll happen tomorrow"

"Hope it goes well" She whispered back before letting go.

"So Nott" Harry walked up to the boy "we need to have a discussion about where those eyes were looking"

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you're all having a good time.

I got the idea for Harry to train the trio from a review that was left a little while ago, hope you all enjoyed it. I know Harry may seem kind of like a dick during that part but I hope it was explained why he acted that way, and if that's not goo enough for you then I plan to explain more later on in the story.

The next chapter will involve some Sirius, and this story's version of Remus's lesson involving the boggart. See if you can guess what Harry's boggart will turn into, hope you guys liked the story and please feel free to leave a review. I like hearing from you guys, whether it's guessing what happens or telling me what you like. Next chapter will be out soon (hopefully).


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Boggart, reveal

McGonagall made her way to the lake, she knew that Severus had made sure that her lions would be on time for Harry Potter's lessons. She was still not sure about the lessons, Harry was usually such a kind and polite boy but when she saw him teaching he reminded her of a military sergeant.

When she arrived she was surprised to see Severus Snape sitting in a lawn chair and reading a book, she then found Harry Potter hanging upside down from a tree branch, doing sit ups. She looked around but she couldn't find the trio.

"Where are my lions?" She asked

"Mr Potter has instructed your kittens to start running" Snape said as he idly turned the page.

"Running?"

"You're lions are pitiful" Harry said as he climbed down the tree "I've seen elderly one legged dogs that are fitter than them. Dumbledore's lost his bloody mind"

"Excuse me?"

"You have Adrian Potter, the boy-who-lived and you don't even train him a little? I'm practically starting from scratch here, forget the death eaters, I doubt he could beat most of his own year. Ah, speak of the devil, or in this case the arse" Harry said as the trio arrived out of breath, clutching their sides.

"That…was torture" Adrian gasped

"One more complaint and I'll make you sorry sods run another lap" Harry snapped "I'm tired of hearing you brats whine"

"Well, it's not like you were doing anything while we were running" Hermione argued

"Miss Granger" Snape drawled "ever since you started running, Mr Potter has been doing nothing but exercising. He has only ever stopped to switch exercises, if you don't believe me then I'd advise taking a closer look at Mr Potter"

The trio and McGonagall looked closely at Harry, they saw his hair was wet and how sweat was dripping from his forehead. His shirt was drenched and seemed to stick to his body.

"Yeah…well I….Hermione, are you blushing?" Adrian asked a red faced Hermione who appeared to be looking at the general area of Harry's chest and abs which were visible thanks to the shirt sticking to his body.

"No! I wasn't!" Hermione denied and looked away, hiding her red face

"Granger, ten points for lying, yes you were" Snape said in a bored voice as he turned over another page

"Flattered, but we still have a half hour worth of lessons, let's go" Harry said and the lessons continued for another half an hour, by the end of it the trio were struggling to walk up to the castle.

"He's a bloody maniac!" Adrian gasped as he clutched his sides

"His mental!" Ron agreed, coughing violently. Hermione, the least physically fit of them, was too tried to say anything and settled for leaning on the boys shoulders.

* * *

It was time for Remus Lupin's first defence class, the third years found themselves in a classroom. In front of them was a big cupboard, something inside it was thrashing around, making a lot of noise.

"Would anyone care to guess what that is?" Remus asked the class

"It's a boggart" Harry said

"Correct Mr Potter" Lupin nodded "now can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"Nobody knows" Daphne said before Hermione Granger who looked annoyed at her for beating her to it "they're shape shifters and take the form…."

"Take the form of whatever a person fears the most" Lupin finished "now, there is a way to deal with a boggart. And that's laughter, see enough of it finished the boggart off as they thrive on fear. There is a spell we have to use, it's called 'riddikulus', say it with me class, 'ridikulus'.

"Ridikulus" The class repeated

"This class is ridiculous" Malfoy whispered to Crabbe and Goyle

"Now, the incantation is not enough, as I said before, what really finished a boggart off is laughter. You need to force it take a form that you find funny, let's have a volunteer. Hmm, Neville, how about you? Come up here please" Neville nervously made his way forwards "now Neville, what frightens you the most?"

"Prf..s…ape" Neville mumbled

"I beg your pardon?" Lupin asked

"Professor Snape" Neville said a bit louder and the whole class laughed

"Professor Snape" Lupin chuckled "yes, frightens all. I understand you live with your grandmother"

"Yes but I don't want it to turn into her either"

"No" Remus shook his head "it won't, here's what I want you to do" Remus approached Neville and whispered something in his ear "are you ready?" He asked out loud, Neville nodded.

Lupin aimed his wand at the cupboard and the door opened, Professor Snape walked out, or at least a boggart disguised as Professor Snape walked out. He dramatically strode forward and looked like he was about to start sneering.

"Ridikulus!" Neville pointed his wand at Snape and Snape transformed into a Snape that was wearing the same clothes as Neville's grandmother.

"Excellent!" Lupin praised Neville "you see everyone? Well done Neville, alright back of the class Neville and all of you form a line"

The class formed a line and began taking turns facing the boggart, the boggart had transformed into Snakes, clowns, McGonagall for Hermione, spiders a couple of times, when it was Malfoy's turn it transformed into Harry, surprisingly.

"Well, aren't I flattered?" Harry said out loud. An embarrassed Malfoy ran out of the class, leaving a rather pleased boggart.

Adrian took his turn, when he approached the boggart, it transformed into Consequence. Everyone was surprised to see that the golden boys greatest fear, towering over him. Two wands in his hand, a grey jacket, a black bandana around the bottom half of his face and yellow eyes. Adrian struggled but managed to change it into a crying Malfoy, which seemed to do the trick. Soon there were only a few people left.

"Daphne" Harry whispered to Daphne "do us a favour please and tell Lupin that me and Rose aren't participating in this"

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked

"Incredibly" Harry said without hesitation

"Okay" Daphne nodded in understanding and walked around the class to Professor Lupin

"Thank you" Rose whispered appreciatively

"It's alright" Harry whispered back

"What? You're not doing it?" Adrian said from behind him with an amused voice

"Adrian, go find a steep cliff and jump"

"You too scared?" Adrian persisted

"If you don't shut up then the next time you face a boggart it will turn into me" Harry warned, not looking at Adrian.

Adrian was still tried from the training he had received earlier that day, and he was still pissed at Harry. An idea came into his head, he looked around and saw Lupin talking with that Greengrass girl. He looked at Harry who wasn't looking at him, and went through with his plan.

He stepped closer to Harry and took one more look before giving Harry a big shove, Harry was pushed forwards, out of the group and in front of the boggart. Adrian wondered what his brother would fear, maybe it'd be something embarrassing like a cat or maybe it was something like a snake. That would be funny, a snake scared of a snake.

The boggart transformed, its new shape was around Harry's height. But it really surprised Adrian, Adrian saw a person, a very unique person. Black muggle trainers, black trousers and black gloves. He also wore a black bandana over the bottom half of his face, Adrian would've thought that it was Consequence if not for three things. The first being the fact that his jacket was red and not grey, the second being the scar that began at his forehead and ended below his right eye, the third thing was the fact that those eyes were red, not yellow. He also had a knife in each hand, his eyes locked with Harry's.

Harry quickly drew his wand but the red eyed boy wasn't having any of it, he kicked the wand out of Harry's hand and tried to slash him with his knives. Harry ducked and dodged them all, he grabbed one the red eyes left arm and struck the knife out of his hand.

Red eyes pulled his left arm out of Harry's grip then tried to cut Harry's neck with the knife in his right hand, Harry jumped back to avoid his throat being slit. Red eyes, quickly spun and kicked Harry in the chest, causing him to fly back. Many students jumped out of the way as he landed on his back, Harry quickly rolled to his feet when Red eyes attacked again.

Harry ducked another knife attack, and found himself standing on Red eye's right, Red eyes quickly turned and tried to stab Harry in the face. Harry blocked but Red eyes quickly pulled his arm back and went for Harry's stomach, Harry blocked again. Red eyes placed his free hand on Harry's face and pushed him towards the wall behind Harry.

Remus aimed his wand as Harry was pushed against the wall when Red eyes pulled the knife back and tried to stab Harry in the face, Harry ducked and grabbed Red eyes. He threw him over head and Red eyes landed on the back of his head.

But the battle was far from over, Red eyes rolled to his feet as did Harry, Red eyes quickly grabbed Harry and tossed him at Lupin, Lupin managed to catch him. Harry just about registered being caught when he saw Red eyes throw the knife at him, Harry moved out of the way and the knife struck Lupin in the stomach.

Harry pushed Daphne out of the cross fire when he was struck with a jumping spinning kick in the face from red eyes. Harry landed face first on the floor, he just about got to his knees when Red eyes followed up by striking him repeatedly in the face before following with a knee to the stomach. Red eyes picked up the knife from the floor, and without hesitation, he stabbed Harry in the stomach.

The class gasped and shrieked in horror, Red eyes picked Harry up and ran straight towards the window. He smashed Harry through the window and the two fell straight down.

"Harry!" Daphne screamed

The whole class was in shock, disbelief in the face of what they just saw. Especially Adrian, he couldn't believe it, had he just killed his own brother?

Smash!

A different window smashed open, Harry and Red eyes rocketed in from outside and crashed into the ceiling. The two fell down to the cold and hard wooden floor, Harry landed on top of Red eyes and he began pummelling the boy in the face.

Red eyes managed to shove Harry off but now Harry was on the offensive he began punching, elbowing and kneeing red eyes as much as he could. Striking him anywhere he could, Red eyes pushed Harry off again and followed with an uppercut that sent Harry onto his back.

Red eyes got to his feet when Harry kipped up and struck him with a head butt to the face, the two of them staggered back, they shook their heads then ran at each other. Red eyes slid on the floor and tried to kick Harry's legs, but he missed as Harry flipped over him. The two got back to their feet and turned to each other.

Red eyes tried to kick Harry in the face, but he ducked and spun around before hitting Red eyes in the face with a spinning kick, he followed it up with a jumping spinning kick. He jumped in the air and span about two times before the kick connected, Red eyes was pushed closer to the cupboard.

Harry removed the knife from his midsection and rushed towards Red eyes, Red eyes tried to strike Harry in the face with a right hook but Harry ducked and jammed the knife straight into Red eye's heart, causing the whole class to gasp again. Harry, took a step back, he then struck Red eyes with a side kick strong enough to push him back into the cupboard.

The cupboard door closed and the cupboard itself fell back and landed on the ground, the door opened and the class was worried that red eyes was going to come out again. That fear was quickly squashed by Harry who punched Red eyes in the face, and pushed him back in, Harry hit the cupboard door with a locking charm and sat on it. He looked towards Remus who was clutching his sides and the knife.

"You alright Moony?" Harry asked

"Better than you" Moony replied as Daphne and Rose made their way over to Harry

"Harry, oh my god, we need to get you to hospital wing!" Daphne grabbed his right arm and Rose grabbed his left, the two helped him up to his feet

"What about Remus? He got stabbed too" Harry said, a few of the girls in the room swooned at the way Harry cared more his teachers health than his own.

"We'll get him" Theodore Nott said as he and Blaise Zabini helped Lupin up

"Come on Harry" Daphne said, leading him out of the class room "I hope your happy!" She spat to Adrian who watched as Harry was lead out, most of the class turned and began glaring at Adrian

"Adrian" Came Remus Lupin's voice "expect to be punished soon"

* * *

In the hospital wing, Remus Lupin was in a bed next to Harry's bed. Daphne and Rose sat in-between the two.

"So" Harry killed the silence "that was a pretty good lesson if we forget the part where I nearly died"

"I'm sorry Harry" Remus apologised "I…"

"It's alright Remus" Harry waved him off

"I tried to stop it but you two were so fast and I could barley lock on to him with the speed that you two were moving at"

"Don't blame yourself Professor" Daphne said "I barley registered all that happened until Harry pushed me out of the way"

"Madam Pomfrey said we should be fine soon enough" Remus said as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape entered the room.

"Remus, are you alright?" McGonagall asked with concern in her voice

"I'm fine" Remus assured her "I'm more worried about Harry"

"What happened to Mr Potter?" Snape asked

"I'll tell you what happened!" Daphne stood up and glared at Dumbledore "You're bloody golden boy tried to kill him!"

"That is a serious accusation Miss Greengrass" Dumbledore said

"Well it's true, because of your golden boy, the professor and Harry are in hospital"

"Miss Greengrass" Snape interrupted before Dumbledore could respond "it would help if we knew exactly what happened"

"I will explain" Remus said, he explained everything that happened in the classroom "Harry shoved his rather violent boggart into the cupboard and then we ended up here"

"Mr Potter, are you alright?" Snape asked

"Fine, Pomfrey fixed me right up" Harry answered "oh, and Professor Dumbledore"

"Yes Harry?"

"I'm cancelling those lessons"

"Mr Potter, please reconsider" Dumbledore replied "those lessons could be valuable for your brother"

"I don't care" Harry replied "I accepted in the first place because I had some hope that my brother wasn't a total idiot, he rather ruined that for me today"

"I thought you accepted for the money" McGonagall interrupted

"What? Oh no, that was just me taking an opportunity to make some money" Harry calmly replied, McGonagall and Dumbledore dropped their jaws while Snape looked away to hide his smirk. "Either way, the lessons are off"

"Mr Potter, please" Dumbledore began "I think…"

"No" Harry interrupted "as of the moment I'm more likely to kill your golden trio then teach them, as enticing as that is, it will also send me to Azkaban"

"Mr Potter, you need to be a bit more forgiving" Dumbledore gave him his best disappointed grandfather look

"Dumbledore, throw away your wand, then let me repeatedly strike you, throw you out a window and then stab you then forgive me for doing so, only then will I forgive my brother."

"Mr Potter, you are being very unreasonable"

"Unreasonable?!" Daphne re-entered the conversation "Because of your golden boy he and a teacher were attacked in a class room and sent to the hospital wing, they could've died! He waited until Professor Lupin was distracted then pushed Harry right at the boggart despite the fact that Harry didn't want to participate, yet you're here telling him off!"

"She makes a good point" Harry agreed "I'm the victim here yet you're telling me off for refusing to teach the boy responsible for me getting stabbed!"

"Dumbledore, enough of this!" McGonagall stopped Dumbledore from replying "It's clear that my lions and Mr Potter do not like these lessons and neither are willing to participate in them the lessons are cancelled"

"Thank Merlin there's at least one functional brain in charge" Harry closed his eyes and relaxed, McGonagall wasn't sure if she should tell him off for insulting the headmaster or thank him for the compliment, so she settled for a nod and left the hospital wing.

Dumbledore eyed Harry one last time before leaving, Snape followed and soon Harry was left with Remus, Rose and Daphne. Harry opened his eyes

"Good, their gone" Harry said "now it'll happen tomorrow"

"Tomorrow, are you sure?" Remus asked

"Trust me I have a plan" Harry replied

"What is the plan?" Daphne asked

"Oh, it's genius." Harry smiled "It's a plan truly worthy of a master tactician, it's subtle and brilliant. Only a mind as great as mind could think of it"

* * *

The next day at dinner, the doors of the great hall burst open and Amelia Bones walked in along with a handful of aurors, including Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora 'don't call me that' Tonks.

"Miss Bones, what is the meaning of this?" A confused Dumbledore stood up

"I'm not quite sure" Amelia confessed as she made her way over to the head table "I had received a letter yesterday that said 'come to the Hogwarts at dinner tomorrow, I'll be there, bring your aurors. I want to show you all my new dog'. I hope that this isn't a prank done by one of your students"

"Listen up mother fuckers!" A voice called from the doorway, everyone looked to see Harry Potter standing next to Sirius Black, both smiling innocently. The entire hall flew into chaos, students screamed and gasped, apart from Daphne who just face palmed in the face of Harry's 'subtle and brilliant' plan, the aurors all aimed their wands at Sirius. "it may interest you to know that Sirius is innocent" Harry said

"Mr Potter, get away from him!" Amelia ordered "He betrayed your parents and killed Peter Pettigrew!"

"Peter Pettigrew? Sirius did you kill Peter without me?" Harry looked at Sirius with a hurt expression

"Wouldn't dream of it kiddo, we'll take turns" Sirius said as he showed Harry a familiar looking rat

"Scabbers!" Ron screamed from his place in the hall

"If you wouldn't mind Sirius" Harry pulled his wand out

"Not at all" Sirius let Scabbers fall before booting him into the air, Harry aimed his wand up and fired a spell at Scabbers. Scabbers transformed in mid-air and Peter Pettigrew landed on the floor, ignoring the shocked crowd Harry looked at Amelia Bones.

"Now, I'm no law expert but as far as I know, you can't be charged for murdering someone who isn't dead"

Harry and Sirius shared a grin, as the everyone looked at Peter Pettigrew. 'Oh yes' Harry thought 'one of my best plans yet'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Interrogation, Kreatcher

Harry found himself sitting in an interrogation room, the walls ceiling and floor were all a very boring grey, he sat with his hands handcuffed to the table in front of him, on his right was a giant window, he couldn't see out of it.

On the other side of the window sat four people, Amelia Bones the head of magical law enforcement, Minister Fudge the minister of magic, his assistant Dolores Umbridge and Albus Dumbledore. All four looked out of the window at Harry.

"Amelia, I've heard that the boy claims that Sirius Black is innocent" Fudge said to Amelia

"He does and he might be" Amelia responded "the boy brought us Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew"

"But Peter Pettigrew is dead!"

"Our tests say otherwise" Amelia calmly responded "he had delivered us the real Peter Pettigrew."

"But Mr Black still killed those thirteen muggles" Umbridge reminded her, truthfully she didn't really care about the muggles.

"How can we be sure?" Amelia asked "If Black didn't kill Pettigrew then how do we know he actually killed those muggles? I intend to find out"

"What of the boy?" Fudge asked, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. He hoped that he didn't look bad at the end of this.

"We still don't know how he knew Black was innocent or how he knew that Pettigrew was an animagus who had disguised himself as a rat all these years" Amelia informed the sweating minister "Dumbledore, I've noticed that you are being particularly quiet"

"My apologies Amelia, I'm simply thinking" Dumbledore replied "Mr Potter is a mystery, even to me. The boy is a Slytherin, cunning and intelligent, but he is also incredibly dangerous"

"Dangerous?" Umbridge snorted "He's a child"

"Yes, one who has won two Japanese war duels in a row" Amelia replied

"Japanese war duels? What the devil are those?" A confused Fudge asked

"The Japanese war duels are an event held in Japan" Dumbledore began explaining "the rules of the duel are simple, seeing as there is only one rule. No interference from non-competitors, in the duel any and all manner of spells and weapons are allowed including the unforgivables. I attended the last one myself, I saw multiple people try to strike Mr Potter with the unforgivable cures including the killing curse. I also remember one girl attempted to remove his head with a sword."

"A sword?" Amelia asked

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded "Mr Potter is not only an exceptionally strong wizard, he is also a brilliant martial artist"

"Martial artist?" Umbridge asked

"It's a muggle form of combat, as far as I understand it" Dumbledore replied, Umbridge made a face at the mere mention of muggles.

The door inside the interrogation room opened and Harry's interrogator came in, he sat down opposite Harry. He steeled his fingers together and looked at Harry with a piercing gaze. He looked at Harry as if he was a stupid child.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked

"I'm hoping you work somewhere in the food department because I would kill for a sandwich right now" Harry joked

"Funny guy, I've dealt with a lot of those" The man replied "my name is Jonathon Steel and I am your interrogator. To start with I'd like to know how you met Sirius Black after he escaped"

"That is an interesting question" Harry said slowly

"Our records have shown that you've visited Mr Black in Azkaban a couple of times over the years" Steel said as he read some documents he had placed on the table "why is that? The man who everyone believes had been responsible for arranging the murder of your parents and one of their best friends yet you visited him multiple times, would you like to explain why you braved the dementors and Azkaban just to visit Sirius Black?"

"Not really" Harry shrugged "but I have a more important question"

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Where do we stand on that sandwich?" Harry asked with no hint of humour visible, except in his eyes

"Do you think your funny?" Steel asked, unimpressed

"No, I think I'm Harry Potter, I would think that you would know that as my interrogator"

"Kid, you're not the first joker I've ever met and you won't be the last"

"Joker? Well, I'm no Jack Nicholson but I can be quite funny when I put the effort in" Harry leaned back against the chair "can you do me a favour and get rid of the handcuffs please?"

"Not until you answer our questions smartass"

"That's MR smartass to your sir" Harry replied "and I'm not answering any questions without my lawyer and at least one edible snack"

"It's in your best interest to cooperate with me" Steel said with a hint of warning in his voice

"Is that a threat?" Harry smiled

"What if it was?"

"Then I'd let you know that I've been threatened a lot worse by a lot scarier"

"Do you think you're the first person like you I've ever interrogated?"

"Trust me when I say there's nobody like me" Harry smirked "now, if you really want answers then you're going to wait for my lawyer to arrive, until then I'm not saying anything unless it's witty and/or irritates you

"Listen you little punk…"

"Listen you old bastard" Harry cut him off "do not insult me"

"Or what?" Steel challenged

"I'll insult you back and you won't like it"

"Oh yeah?" Steel pulled his wand out and aimed it right at Harry "You sure you want to do that?"

"Listen mate, if you live through a Japanese girl trying to slice your head off then not much else scares you. You don't even register as intimidating to me, you're just a guy who thinks he's a big man because he's pointing his wand at a handcuffed teenager. The thing you don't realise is that handcuffed or not, I'm still the most dangerous thing in this room"

"I'm tired of you kid, and seeing as you refuse to answer my questions it's time for you to go to sleep until that lawyer of yours arrives. Stupefy" Steel said. The beam shot from Steels wand, Steel and everyone on the other side of the window watched and expected Harry to fall unconscious.

Harry dodged the beam, Steel was a bit surprised and was about fire off another shot. Harry had got to his feet and with a flick of his wrists, the handcuffs were removed from his wrists and had attached themselves to Steel's wrist. Steel's eyes widened in surprise but before he could do or say anything, Harry snatched his wand out of his hand.

Harry aimed the wand at the glass window, with a wave of his hand the glass vanished and that left Harry looking at Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, Fudge and Umbridge. He smiled at their shocked expressions.

"My lawyer" Harry said "I want her here now and at least two jam sandwiches and I swear, I will gut a bitch if there's still crust on the bread."

* * *

The next day Sirius's trial happened, thankfully he had Andromeda represent him. Say what you want about the woman, but she was very good at her job. She made sure that the only questions they even remotely considered answering were related to the case and she wouldn't let Sirius or Harry even speak when asked anything that wasn't related to the case.

The court wanted Sirius to take truth serum but Andromeda didn't let that happen, she made them settle with Sirius making a magical vow to prove he didn't betray the Potters, kill Peter or kill those muggles. When they started asking questions about Harry's involvement then she upped her game and made sure all their questions were on topic.

Harry swore a magical vow to say that he didn't help Sirius escaped, he was then asked how he knew Sirius was innocent.

"I remember him playing with me when I was younger, I remembered a nice man, not a mass murderer. Plus, I knew he was my godfather and I had guessed that he took the godfathers oath, it was a good guess on my part."

Part way through the trial, Harry had learnt a rather interesting fact, apparently Peter Pettigrew was originally considered to be Adrian's godfather. But his parents changed their minds and wanted to go with Lupin, but he refused due to his lycanthropy.

At the end of the trial, Harry stood outside with Sirius and the two embraced each other in a loving hug.

"Thank you, thank you ever so much" Sirius said gratefully

"You don't have to thank me" Harry said

"Yes I do" Sirius cut him off "not just for helping me get out of Azkaban, but for actually visiting me there. Hell on earth and you visited just for me! And you believed in me! You always believed in me and that means more than you could ever believe!"

"I just did what any good godson would do" Harry shrugged "so, do you have anywhere to stay?"

"At the moment I'm just going to rent a room in Hogsmead or the leaky cauldron, either that or go back to Grimmauld place and I hate that place. But before I decide, I wanted to ask you something"

"Go on" Harry prompted

"Well" Sirius scratched the back of his neck nervously "it's just that…well…I understand if you don't want to….but…I wanted to ask if you wanted to live with me"

"You…you want me to live with you?"

"I understand if you don't want to…"

"No!" Harry said quickly "I'd love to! It's just that…if you want me then…you have to take someone else too"

"I haven't forgotten about Adrian, I know I'm not technically his godfather but…"

"No, that's not who I meant. Who is his godfather anyway?"

"Frank Longbottom" Sirius answered "your mum and dad originally wanted to go for Remus or the traitor but then went with him"

"Hmm, good to know but who I actually meant was Rose"

"Rose?"

"Yes, she's a really good friend. She's like my sister"

"Wait, I remember you telling me about her before, Lord Flight's daughter"

"Yes, her" Harry nodded "I'm her head of house and she's like my sister, I don't want to abandon her"

"Fine, she can come" Sirius agreed "if that's what you want. You know, for a moment I thought that you wanted to ask me if you could bring your girlfriend with you. With that being said, are you still dating that girl, what was her name? Daphne?"

"Yes, and she is my fiancée" Harry reminded him

"So? It's the wizarding world, you can have at least four wives"

"You're disgusting Sirius"

"Hey, I was only kidding"

"No you weren't"

"No I wasn't" Sirius laughed "but for real, hold on to that one, she sounds like a good one"

"She is" Harry replied "now I have to get back to school"

"I'm going to Gringotts, then I'm going to rent a room then I'll owl you once I've decided if I'm going back to Grimmauld place or getting a new house"

"I'd go back to Grimmauld place if I was you" Harry responded "it's cheaper than getting a new house"

"True" Sirius conceded "but I still hate that place"

"Well, change it then" Harry replied

"Change it?" Sirius echoed

"Yeah, it's your house now, do whatever the hell you want with it. If you want to paint it Gryffindor red and then place pictures of unicorns all around it then you could and nobody would be able to stop you"

"You're right" A weird glint came into Sirius's eyes "this Christmas you can come over, you and me are going to Grimmauld place and we're redecorating!"

"Awesome!" Harry responded, just as a familiar headache made itself known

"Sirius, Harry" The two turned to see Dumbledore walking towards them

"Mad goat approaching" Harry whispered

"I know, what do you want to do?" Sirius whispered back

"I'd suggest cut him up and sell him but apparently he counts as a human and that's illegal"

"It's good to see the both of you" Dumbledore said as he reached them

"Well, we are quite a handsome sight, aren't we Sirius?" Harry looked to his godfather

"Too right Prongslet, such a shame we're both mad"

"I prefer the term eccentric"

"Can I just say, I'm thrilled to have you back Sirius and I'd like to offer my most heartfelt apologies for not helping you" Dumbledore said

"Well….thank you for that" Sirius replied slowly, if Dumbledore thought that Sirius would go back to being just another yes man then he had another thing coming. But for now, he'd play along.

"You're welcome" Dumbledore smiled, he then turned to Harry "it's a pleasure to see you here Mr Potter. Though, I must say that I am disappointed with your behaviour in the interrogation room"

"interrogation room?" Sirius looked at Harry

"I insulted the interrogator, put him in handcuffs then vanished the glass window in the room and demanded my lawyer and food" Harry said by way of an answer "in my defence, he was a bit of a dick"

"Understandable" Sirius nodded

"And as for sir" Harry turned to Dumbledore "I don't really care, we ain't in school and I'm not obligated to behave just to please you"

"Mr Potter, as a Hogwarts students you still represent the school when you're outside of the castle" Dumbledore reminded him "your behaviour could give people a different expression of Hogwarts that most people wouldn't give. We don't want you misrepresenting the student and staff of Hogwarts"

"Says the eccentric old man who wears bright purple and has a beard that is taller than most first year students" A silence fell between the three.

"Touché" Dumbledore eventually replied

"Sirius" Harry turned to Sirius "I'm off now, got to get back to school and all, I'll write to you later"

"Okay" Sirius pulled him into a one armed hug "love ya kiddo"

"You too Padfoot" Harry said just before he let go and walked off

"Now Sirius" Dumbledore said once Harry had left "I was wondering if I could talk to you about using your old house as the headquarters for the order"

* * *

Harry arrived in the school hall, he had just entered when Daphne ran up to him.

"So Harry? How'd it go?" She asked, Harry responded by pulling her into a deep kiss "that well huh?" She said after the kiss had finished.

Harry smiled and lead her to her seat, he sat next to Rose with Daphne on the opposite side of him. Rose gave greeted him with a small hug, Harry responded by planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Is he alright?" Rose asked

"Yeah, I'll tell you two about it later" Harry replied

"Why later?" Daphne asked

"Because a trio of idiots are approaching" Harry stood up, and turned to see the golden trio in front of him "can I help you boys plus one?"

"Yeah, what the bloody hell did you do to Scabbers?!" Ron demanded

"The fuck is a Scabbers?" Harry asked with a confused expression

"Language! Both of you" Hermione interrupted Ron's response "and he means that rat"

"Oh, that rat was actually an animagus, that's a person who can turn into a specific animal. Like how McGonagall can turn into a cat, anyway, handed him over to the DMLE then they proved that it was actually Peter Pettigrew. They asked a few more questions and did some tests and all that crap and now Sirius Black had been proclaimed innocent. All thanks to a loving godson and the sexiest Slytherin alive, that's me by the way"

"Oh please, you're not even that good looking" Adrian replied

"Says the redheaded twat with baby fat" Harry responded "look at you, you planning to give birth or what?"

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, the size of your stomach is not important, there's something much more important that we need to focus on"

"And what's that?"

"The fact that your friend over here" Harry gestured to Ron "shared a room with Peter Pettigrew for the last few years. Tell me Ron, did you let him sleep on your bed?" Ron paled slightly "judging by the look on your face, I think you've just realised that you've shared a bed with a fat, ugly, balding man with big teeth who's old enough to be your father. Have fun thinking about that when you go to sleep tonight"

"How did you know that Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew?" Hermione asked, not looking at Ron who looked like he was ready to puke

"Now, now, a magician never reveals his secrets" Harry said as he gave her a fake smile "besides, I'd like to tell you but I always obey the magician's best rule"

"And what's that?"

"Always be the smartest person in the room" Harry smirked at her reddening face, the implication that he was smarter than her did not go unnoticed

"Look, just tell us!" Adrian demanded

"Or what?" Harry challenged, Adrian reached for his wand "I'd think twice about that, in case you forgot I was the one training you three and the only spell that you sorry sods can do decently is a disarming spell. Even if you manage to hit me, by some miracle, I am still the guy able to beat you three without any magic."

"What is going on here?" Snape walked up to them

"He's threatening me sir" Harry immediately said

"I was not!" Adrian shouted

"He was about to draw his wand on Harry sir" Daphne said

"Really?" Snape looked at Adrian as if he was the most stupidest thing he had ever seen "you were about to draw your wand on the two time Japanese war duel winner and the person who Dumbledore himself tried to get to train you? It's clear to me that your brother must have taken all the good traits from your parents but even your father was smart enough to never do that at his worse moment. Twenty points from Gryffindor and a weeks detention"

"You can't do that!" Ron said

"You as well" Snape said

"But sir" Hermione spoke

"Ah look, three Gryffindor in detention, how lovely." Snape said before he turned and walked away

"Nice guy, that Snape" Harry smiled and sat down "now run along little lions, the Gryffindor table is at the other end of the hall. Off you go"

"You're a prat!" Adrian growled

"You're a twat"

"Jerk"

"Git"

"Stupid"

"Stupid idiot"

"Slimy snake"

"Boy-who-stinks"

"Jackass"

"You stupidass dumbass"

"Bighead"

"Cabbage head"

"Unimportant nobody"

"Clot pole"

"You freak"

"Boy-who-smells"

"You're pissing me off"

"Likewise, I'd slap you but that'd be animal abuse plus I could catch something and I don't really fancy a trip to Pomfrey just because you haven't mastered the art of personal hygiene"

"You think you're so smart!"

"I think I'm not you and that's a blessing if ever I've seen one" Harry replied "I couldn't imagine being that ugly"

"I'm not ugly!"

"Yeah, well unlike me you don't have a girlfriend to confirm that fact. You look like that one person a girl would be left with because all of her friends took the good looking ones"

"I'm way better looking than you!"

"The only way you'd be better looking than me is if I got severely scared by a fire and tattooed the rest of my face, even then I reckon it's still a close choice."

"Listen, I…"

"Look" Harry interrupted "I'm a bit busy, can I make fun of you later?" Adrian growled and the golden trio stormed off.

"Hmm, never a dull day in Hogwarts" Daphne commented as she started eating

"Too true dear" Harry agreed.

* * *

The rest of the year went by like it usually did, Harry along with Daphne and Rose had fun and occasionally dealt with Draco and Adrian when they started up trouble but that was it. Harry heard rumours that he, Daphne and Rose were now apparently the silver trio, a nice name but he thought it lacked originality. Somewhere along the year Daphne had somehow taken revenge against Adrian for the boggart incident, whenever Harry asked what she did she simply smiled and told him not to worry, didn't really explain why Adrian shivered every time he saw Daphne.

At Christmas he and Rose went to Grimmauld place with Sirius, Rose was a bit nervous around Sirius but she didn't totally distrust him. When they arrived Harry cast a critical eye around the house.

"It's shit but it's not total shit" Harry said "I can work with this"

"Good" Sirius replied "I…"

"Filthy halfbloods and blood traitor" A voice said, they all turned to see an old house elf walk into the room

"Kreatcher" Sirius sighed

"Bad master brings filthy half-blood into mistresses home, poor mistress, if she knew what was happening in her home"

"Enough!" Harry walked up to Kreatcher he picked the house elf up and placed him on the table, he then looked him in the eye "do you know who I am?"

"You's is either a filthy half-blood or a blood traitor"

"Wrong, I am a half-blood" Harry replied "but I am also the head of many most ancient and noble houses and I am the heir to the most ancient and noble house of Black and you will treat me with the respect I deserve, is that clear?"

"Y….yes" Kreatcher said slowly

"Yes master, you will call me master"

"Y…yes, master"

"Good, I'm disappointed in you elf. This house is filthy, you belong to and live in the house of Black yet you dare to let it fall to such a horrid state?"

"Kreatcher…"

"Kreatcher has been a bad elf" Harry interrupted "if your mistress was alive then I imagine she'd hex you and throw you down a flight of stairs for refusing to do your job" Kreatchers pale skin somehow went more paler "you're a house elf that belongs to the Black family, you didn't belong solely to your mistress. My godfather and I are as much your masters as she was, and how dare you treat us as anything less than kings?!"

"K…Kreatcher is sorry" Tears dripped down Kreatchers eyes

"Kreatcher had better be" Harry replied "now, I don't know how you may have lived your life previously but it ends now. Dobby"

"Master Harry has called Dobby" Dobby popped in

"Yes, Dobby can you please prepare some food for me, my godfather and Rose?"

"Yes master" Dobby nodded and began making food

"M….master said please to a house elf?" Kreatcher looked at Harry with awe and disbelief

"I treat him the way he deserves, if you wish to be treated with the same kindness then you will earn it. I want you to prepare three bedrooms for us, remove any dark objects from those bedrooms and put them in the basement. Then you may rest for the rest of the night but I expect you and Dobby to start cleaning the rest of the house tomorrow, unless you expect Lord Black and his heir to clean this mess up? If that's the case then I will hand you some clothes and you can consider yourself free"

"No! No!" Kreatcher quickly shook his head "Kreatcher will do this!" Kreatcher jumped off the table and ran away

"That….was…." Sirius struggled to come up with words

"Tough love" Harry said "he needed to learn to respect me as a master, only then will he work for me. Get his respect, get his love and then he'd be ready to rip his heart out at my very word"

"Bloody Slytherin" Sirius shook his head in amusement "you may look more like your father but sometimes you sound exactly like your mother"

"Like a genius then" Harry was going to say more but he was interrupted when a Patronus flew into the room, it was a wolf and they recognised it as Remus's.

"Guys" Remus's voice came from the Patronus "Lilly and James are awake!"

"What?!" Sirius exclaimed in shock, Harry felt his legs go out from under him and he had to lean on the table to stay upright. Rose placed a calming hand over Harry's own, Harry shook his head and quickly took action.

"Dobby!" Harry called and the elf came over "me and Sirius have to go now but I want you to look after Rose! Protect her with your life and look after her!"

"Yes master" Dobby quickly nodded

"Rose, stay here, we'll be right back" Harry said before he and Sirius jumped into the fireplace and flooed over to St Mungo's.

* * *

"Where's my children?!" A panicked Lily demanded, she was trying to stay standing but her legs were too weak so she was leaning on the bed frame. The healers were trying to get her back in bed, at least the ones not keeping James getting up. Dumbledore was also in the room, trying to calm James and Lily down.

"Let me go! I want to see my sons!" James said

"Sir, madam, please calm down" One of the healers pleaded

"Yes, James and Lily, the healers are right in saying you both need to calm down" Dumbledore said

"Calm can go and screw itself! I want to see my sons!" Lily shouted

"No sir, you can't come in here yet" One healer said from the doorway

"Move out of my goddamn way!" Sirius's voice shouted

"Padfoot" James breathed

"Sir" The healer replied "I know your emotional"

"Emotional? Emotional doesn't cover how we feel right now!" Remus's voice replied

"Remus" Lilly said

"Look you, can't come in right now" The healer said

"Listen, you've got two choices, move out the way or get blasted out the way." Harry's voice spoke "I don't care which you chose but you've got about five seconds before I chose for you"

"Now sir, I really..."

"One"

"Sir I..."

"Two"

"Please just..."

"Three"

"I can't let you..."

"Four"

"Sir please, I..."

"Five, have it your way!"

"Alright fine!" The healer jumped out of the way. Sirius and Remus rushed inside the room, where they locked eyes on James and Lily, a smile graced their faces. Harry rushed in just behind them.

"H...Harry?" Lily said with surprise in her voice "is...is that you?" Her legs gave way, she was about to fall down when she was caught by someone who had immediately pulled her into a hug, she felt his messy black hair against the side of her face. His arms held her tightly, as if afraid she'd disappear if he let go.

"It's me mum" Harry whispered as he did something he had never done in front of anyone since he was four, he cried. He cried into his mothers shoulders, he wasn't distracted by her red hair brushing against his forehead or the people that were looking at him. Harry cried, he felt just like a child but that didn't stop the crying, the crying couldn't be stopped, neither could the tears dripping from his eyes "it's me mum" Harry sniffed "I've missed you, I've missed you so much"

"Aw baby" Lily hugged him back as tears took hold of her own face "you don't have to worry, I'm never leaving you again, never again"

"I believe you" Harry sniffed "I...I believe you"

* * *

A.N: Well? Weren't expecting that for this chapter were you? I hope you guys enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it. I wanted to have James and Lily wake up before fourth year, next chapter will involve some family time and the end of third year. Maybe the start of the fourth year, I'm looking forward to writing Harry's fourth year, it'll be interesting, at least I hope it'll be interesting.

I am planning another big reveal for Harry's fourth year, it'll be around the end of Harry's fourth year and everyone will learn something interesting about Harry, including Dumbles and the trio. I also have already got ideas for Harry's interaction with the champions and am looking forward to writing them down.

That's all for now, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave your reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 –

In the hospital room, a rare and unusual sight could be seen. Harry bloody Potter, top Slytherin and sass master level five was crying into his mother's shoulders. This surprised many people for many different reasons.

Sirius was surprised because Harry had visited him before in Azkaban and while Harry looked extremely uncomfortable he never cried, he also remembered that Harry barley cried as a baby as well. Remus tried to rack his memories for times he saw Harry cry and he could only remember from the top of his head was one time he actually saw it happen and that was when Harry was born. Heck, Harry was barley bothered when he was stabbed so it was definitely an unusual sight.

Dumbledore was also surprised, in his experience Harry always had three different looks. The 'I can't wait for you to finish so I can go' look, the 'I am getting pissed off look' and the 'I am irritating you and I'm bloody proud of it look'. Never before had he seen Harry cry.

In all honesty the boy was reminding him a lot of a younger Tom Riddle, both were smart, strong and handsome half-bloods that made their way into Slytherin and reached the top. He was also slightly worried with how Harry seemed to be much stronger than Tom was at his age.

Looking at Lily Potter hugging her son, Dumbledore could only wonder where his plan went wrong.

This wasn't the first time the Potters had woken up, the first time was when Adrian was about five and Dumbledore couldn't have that, he had made sure that the staff alert him before anyone else. He had gotten there and oblivated the healers before hitting James and Lily with a coma spell, then oblivating them whilst they were asleep. He only ever did that one time since, when Adrian was nine.

He had to keep them away so they couldn't affect Adrian, they would ruin his influence over him. He had planned to stage an accident when Adrian was older and get rid of both Potters, he would then blame Voldemort and Adrian would want to get revenge.

But now, he couldn't do that, the healers had alerted him and he realised that his spell had worn off but unfortunately Remus Lupin was in the room when the floo came. Remus had ran out of the room with such a surprising speed that Dumbledore didn't even have time to obliviate or even speak to the man, Dumbledore had decided to take action.

He went to the hospital wing, he found the healers trying to settle down a wild Lily and James Potter. He had hoped to have them settle down then quickly find out who knew they had woken up, but then Sirius and Remus arrived with Harry.

Dumbledore was thinking about this, he was an extremely powerful wizard and could chose to obliviate everyone in the room but that wouldn't be as easy as it appears.

Sirius and James, while suffering the physical effects of Azkaban and being in stasis, were still auror trained and dangerous men, even with the later not having a wand. Remus Lupin was also a brilliant duellist and would have defiantly made auror if he wasn't a werewolf, Lily Potter didn't have a wand but was also a person that one doesn't cross. Plus there's also the handful of healers in the room, Dumbledore had no idea about how strong they were and while he used to be a Gryffindor he wasn't a fan of jumping head first into the unknown.

Plus there was Harry Potter, the Slytherin who was just as dangerous with his hands and feet as he was with his wand. As evidenced by the Japanese war duels and his confrontations with Malfoy and his duel with Adrian.

If the boy was capable of non-verbal casting and swatting away spells, things that many adults struggled with then it was clear that the boy was powerful. Plus, Dumbledore for all of his magical knowledge had no physical combat knowledge and if Harry got close enough he could probably cause some serious damage.

With that, Dumbledore decided to let the events go on until he could find a way to fix everything.

"Look at you" Lily let go of Harry, she put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him from head to toe "so handsome, you take after your father but you have my eyes."

"Best of both" Harry smiled at his mother as he wiped the tears from his face "these eyes have been so brilliant in the past, nobody refuses when you flash the eyes"

"Don't I know it?" Lily asked rhetorically as smiled at her son

"Harry?" A voice spoke softly, Harry saw his father, slowly making his way towards them.

"Dad" Harry breathed, as James leaned against the bed to stay upright

"How are you?" James asked

"Never better" Harry grinned and gently hugged his father, a bit fearful of hurting the man. James hugged his son back.

"It's nice to see you Harry" James kissed him on the forehead

"Is that because I'm your son or just because I look like you?" Harry joked

"Do I have to pick one?" James joked back

"You've just woken up and you're already joking" Lily pointed out

"He started it" James defended himself

"Yeah, well I'm not the adult here" Harry pointed out as he let go

"Curses" James cursed

"Prongs!" Sirius ran up to James and pulled him into a strong hug, Remus quickly followed in Sirius's footsteps.

"Padfoot! Moony" James replied as he hugged him back "Look at you both, you've gotten old!"

"I'm still better looking than you!" Sirius replied as he hugged his brother in all but blood

"Yeah, well I got the best looking girl in Hogwarts so I don't know how you came to that" James grinned as he let the two go

"Glad to know you haven't changes" Remus smiled

"You two have though" Lily commented as she came over and gave Sirius and Remus a hug each "Remus, what in Merlin's name is on your face?"

"I believe she's referring to your facial hair" Sirius explained to a confused Remus

"What's wrong with it?" Remus asked defensively

"It looks like the sort of moustache that a porn star would have" Harry replied "with that being said, don't you dare get rid of it"

"Oh good, he takes after Lily" James commented

"Lily, James, it's good to see you" Dumbledore re-entered the conversation and smiled his signature grandfather smile.

"Oh, you're still here" Harry said in a disappointed tone

"Gentlemen" Dumbledore said to the healers "could we perhaps have a moment alone?" The healers, not the sort of people to question Albus Dumbledore, left the room.

"Hello Professor" James said "by the way, do you know where Adrian is?"

"Yes, where's Adrian?" Lily asked

"Probably getting sent hate glares from everyone who's currently at Hogwarts" Harry said before Dumbledore could reply

"What do you mean?" James asked

"Oh, it's simple really" Harry replied "Adrian hasn't been that popular since that time he nearly killed me and Remus"

"What?!" Both adult Potters shouted

"Mr Potter, you know that's not true" Dumbledore said

"Really?" Harry said with fake confusion "Because I remember getting punched, kicked, stabbed, thrown through a window and Remus getting stabbed"

"You were stabbed?!" An alarmed Lily exclaimed

"Let me explain" Remus said "I'm currently a professor at Hogwarts. I was teaching the class about boggarts. Harry's girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass, came up to me"

"You have a girlfriend?" James asked with a hint of pride in his voice

"Best looking girl in the school" Harry grinned

"I'm sensing a theme here" Sirius commented

"Anyway" Remus continued "she told me that Harry and his friend didn't want to participate, Adrian pushed Harry into the boggart when I was distracted. The boggart transformed and then knocked Harry's wand out of his hand and attacked him, I tried to stop the two but then the boggart had injured me. Fortunately Harry was able to stop it."

"Ah yes, while we're on that topic, I was wondering if you could tell me about your boggart" Dumbledore said to Harry

"I'd rather not" Harry refused "perhaps we could talk about how badly you've messed up"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Mum" Harry took a step back and looked at his mother "did you know that after you were put in a coma, Dumbledore had taken Adrian and basically left him alone in a giant mansion with nothing but presents and house elves while sending me to the Dursley's in all of his 'infinite wisdom'" Harry couldn't have said the last two words with more sarcasm if he tried.

"What?!" Lily turned to Dumbledore and the old man was grateful that the redhead didn't currently have a wand on her "you sent him to Vernon and Petunia?!"

"Now, now Lily" Dumbledore tried to calm the girl

"Hey mum, did you know that they used to make me sleep in a cupboard?" Harry interrupted

"They what?!" Anger filled the redheaded woman

"The cupboard under the stairs, also known as my bedroom" Harry replied "and to think, he wanted to keep me there"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Lily stormed at the aging headmaster "What were you thinking?! Putting one son in a mansion while you put the other in hell?! Were you on drugs at the time?!"

"I'd be surprised if he wasn't currently on drugs" Harry commented "I mean, look at those robes, what more evidence do you need?"

"There's nothing wrong with my robes" Dumbledore defended his purple and starry robes

"They're going to be on fire if I don't get my answers!" Lily growled

"Now Lily, I'm sure that young Harry is just exaggerating and …"

"Did you know that they starved me?" Harry interrupted "Starved, hit me, rarely let me wash, just treated me like a house elf who was incapable of doing his job. And to think, he wanted to keep me there"

"Dumbledore, would you like to explain that?!" Lily spat

"Now Lily…"

"Plus they let their son bully me" Harry added "in fact they encouraged it, rewarded him if he did so. And to think, he wanted to keep me there"

"He's going to make her explode" Sirius commented to Remus who could only nod in agreement

"Well?!" Lily looked at Dumbledore expectedly

"Lily" Dumbledore replied "I did what I…"

"Oh, and there was that time that Uncle Vernon tried to kill me" Harry commented

"What?!" Lily and James exclaimed

"Tried to stab me and leave me in the streets"

"Dumbledore, if you don't give me a good reason to stop then I'm going to break my foot in-between your legs!" Lily gave Dumbledore a look that would have caused a lesser man to piss his pants, it only left Dumbledore slightly terrified.

"Now, now Lily" Dumbledore began "the night of the attack, Adrian had stopped Voldemort by redirecting the killing curse. I believe that Voldemort is still alive, I had to take Adrian away and get him to safety"

"What about Harry?!" Lily demanded

"Yeah Dumbledore!" Harry nodded "What about Harry?! To think, he left me there!"

"You could have sent him to the Longbottoms, Andromeda, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Flitwick, or about just about anyone else more qualified and you chose the Dursley's?!"

"Lily, the Longbottoms were attacked shortly after you and while they are alive, they are in no condition to look after children" Dumbledore lied like his life depended on it, even though that part was true "Augusta Longbottom was already dealing with Neville on her own and I couldn't add to her burden, Remus was a werewolf and couldn't be given custody of a child. McGonagall and Flitwick already have responsibilities to many children.

Andromeda Tonks was grieving from the death of her husband whilst dealing with her own daughter, she was in no condition to care for two children" Dumbledore couldn't reveal he planned to have Harry die, especially now.

"Wait! What?!" James interrupted "What happened to the Longbottoms?! What happened to Ted?!"

'Shortly, after Voldemort went missing some death eaters went looking for them" Harry began explaining "they figured that the Longbottoms knew where Voldemort had gone, they tortured them with the torture curse until their minds snapped. Their basically living as vegetables at this point, as for Mr Tonks, he died in a death eater attack the day before but was only discovered about three days after." It was around that point that Harry looked around and noticed that the Longbottoms weren't in this room like last time, he wondered where they had gone.

"Oh merlin" James said in disbelief

"Okay, fine but what about Sirius?" Lily asked, saddened by the news but she wasn't about to forget her son's suffering

"He was in Azkaban" Harry said

"What?!"

"I was in Azkaban" Sirius confirmed "until quite recently"

"Why were you in Azkaban?!"

"He was framed for betraying you and killing thirteen muggles by Peter" Harry explained "and was sent to Azkaban"

"Yeah, I only got out recently, thanks to Harry" Sirius replied

"Harry got you out?" Lily asked in an amazed voice

"Yeah" Sirius nodded "he was the one who caught Pettigrew, apparently the traitor had been hiding as a rat all these years. I wanted to kill him but Harry insisted we show him to the public, he took me and Peter to the great hall of the school after he called some aurors there and then he showed Peter off to the whole world"

"it was nothing, just another day for a genius in a world of idiots" Harry shrugged even though there was a proud smile on his face "by the way Dumbledore, want to tell everyone how you did nothing to get Sirius a trial even though you jumped to help Professor Snape?"

"Snape?!" James exclaimed "We may have gotten over our problems but you helped Snape and not Sirius?!"

"I couldn't figure it out either, I mean on one hand you got the ex-death eater who wants forgiveness and on the other hand you have the order member and one of the best aurors the ministry had." Harry replied

"We're getting off topic" Dumbledore said

"Yes we are" Lily agreed "what were you thinking when you put Harry with my sister?!"

"Lily, it was the best place for him and…" Dumbledore was cut off by a large slap across his face, Dumbledore actually felt a bit of blood in his mouth. Lily had surprising strength for a woman who had just been in a coma for the last twelve years.

"How dare you?!" Lily shouted in his face "How dare you even think that?! Even say that?! Especially after hearing what he said!"

"Clearly you are emotional" Dumbledore said sadly, as if Lily should be disappointed with herself "when you calm down then perhaps we can talk some more, good day to you" Dumbledore turned and left the room.

"Harry, please tell me none of that stuff actually happened" James said with a hint of pleading in his voice

"I'd have to lie to say that" Harry replied

"Do…do you still live with my si…Petunia?" Lilly asked slowly

"She's dead, so is Uncle Vernon and Dudley" Harry responded

"How did they die?" James asked

"Car crash" Harry replied emotionlessly

* * *

Adrian Potter arrived in the hospital room with Ron and Hermione following him, he had just found out his parents had woken up and was ecstatic. They entered the room where the trio found a weird sight, Lily and James were back in their beds and Harry was sat inbetween them with his head resting on Lily's bed.

"Is he asleep?" Ron asked

"Probably" Adrian said dismissively and walked up the pair "mum? Dad?"

"Adrian! Is that you?! James exclaimed

"It's me dad!" Adrian nodded happily

"Oh my gosh, Adrian!" Lily said as Ron slowly approached Harry, he was about to poke Harry to see if he was awake.

"Touch me with that finger and you'll find it permanently stuck up your nose" Harry threatened as he sat back up, he rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Sirius has gone then?"

"Yeah, said he'd be right back though" James nodded

"So Adrian, tell me about yourself" Lily smiled

"Well, I'm in Gryffindor" Adrian said proudly "unlike Harry" he added

"What does that mean?" James asked

"Harry's a Slytherin" Adrian answered, a bit pleased to see Harry's jaw tighten.

"You're a Slytherin?" James asked

"Yes" Harry said in a quiet voice "I'm sorry if that disappoints you"

"It doesn't disappoint us baby" Lily reassured him

"Yeah" James agreed "just surprised is all, didn't peg you as Slytherin."

"It was either Slytherin or Ravenclaw for me" Harry replied "the hat said I was brave but wouldn't fit into Gryffindor, didn't enough people to be loyal to at the time so Hufflepuff was out. Admittedly I only chose Slytherin to irritate a few people and because Daphne was in Slytherin."

"Wait a sec, you don't care that he's in Slytherin?" Adrian asked with disbelief

"No" Lily shook her head "he's still our son and we still love him, just like how we love you, even though you nearly killed Harry and Remus"

"That wasn't intentional!" Adrian turned red

"I know baby, that's why we're not mad. However, I don't want to see or hear anything like that again. Now, do you want to introduce us to your friends?" Lily was still planning to have a big discussion with Adrian about his behaviour, but she had just come out of a coma and was too tired for that.

"Uh…yeah, this is Hermione Granger" Adrian gestured to Hermione "She's a muggleborn like you, a few people think she's a lot like you"

"A few people are idiots" Harry commented

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Granger has a good memory and is muggleborn, that hardly makes her another version of mum. If we followed that logic then we'd have quite a few mini-mums around in Ravenclaw"

"Whatever" Adrian shook his head and gestured to Ron "this is my best friend, Ron Weasley"

"Weasley? As in Arthur and Molly's son?" James asked

"Did you know my parents?" Ron asked

"Well, I met your dad once" James replied "as for your mum I didn't know much about her other than her nickname in school even though she had left before my first year"

"What was her nickname?" Ron asked curiously

"Molly the mouth" James answered before Lily could stop him

"Oh, probably because she shouts a lot" Ron guessed

"Yes, that's defiantly the only reasons she was called that" Harry said sarcastically

"Well, what other reason would she be called that for?"

"Blowing bubble-gum, obviously" Harry said dryly, Lily snorted and James surpassed his laughter

"I don't get it" Hermione said

"Wouldn't expect you to" Harry replied "now mum, dad, I'm going to go to the toilet, can I get you anything?"

"No thank you, the healers should be bringing food up soon" Lily replied

"I want chocolate" James answered

"I'm sorry, when did you get replaced with Remus?" Harry asked but stood up before James could answer "I'll go get you some chocolate, I think they have some white chocolate"

"Nah, I want dark chocolate"

"Racist" Harry said as he made his way out of the room

"So, son" James said "take a seat, let's talk" Adrian sat down in the seat where Harry originally sat. "Tell us about yourself"

"Well, I'm in Gryffindor" Adrian said "I'm also the boy-who-lived" Adrian added that part proudly

"Boy-who-lived?" Lily raised an eyebrow

"It means that I'm the one who defeated Voldemort" Adrian explained

"Really?" James didn't quite believe that "You were one at the time, how did you defeat Voldemort?"

"His killing curse bounced off me" Adrian replied

"Well, look what we have here" A voice interrupted, everyone turned to see three men walk in the room with their wands aimed at the group. The trio backed up and stood in-between the beds.

"What do you want?" James demanded, trying to think of a plan to get out of this.

"You guys are who we want" The leader of the three said "the boy-who-lived and his parents, you've caused the dark lord quite a few problems over the year and have been major thorns in our sides. We think it's been long past time to get rid of you"

"Wait!" Lily pushed the kids father back "Do what you want but let the kids go!"

"Quite you stupid mudblood!" The leader snapped

"I beg your pardon you little shit?" Harry's voice interrupted.

A chocolate bar landed in James's lap, James had barley registered the fact that it was dark chocolate before Harry ran into the room.

Harry jumped up and tackled the leader, the two fell upon a nearby bed as Harry began striking him repeatedly in the face. Harry snatched the wand out of the man's hand before he could fire off a spell, he jumped to his feet and stood on the bed and pulled out his own wand.

The other two aimed their wands at Harry, Lily and James along with the golden trio watched as Harry back flipped off the bed, he landed behind the two and slashed their backs with the wands. The two men screamed and fell to the floor, the leader on the bed tried to get up but was shut down with a body bind.

The other two tried to get up but were then hit with stunners, a fourth person ran into the room, he aimed his wand at Harry who lazily flicked his wrist and sent the man into a wall. He tossed the leaders wand away, and placed his own back in his holster.

"Are you two alright?!" Harry ran up to his parents and began looking them up and down to check for injuries.

"Forget us, what about you?!" Lily grabbed Harry and began looking him over

"I'm fine mum" Harry reassured her

"That was amazing!" James exclaimed "Harry, that was absolutely brilliant!"

"That reminds me" Harry said as he turned around and grabbed the leader and pulled him off the bed

"Harry" Lily said but was interrupted by Harry pulling his leg back and swung it forward with enough force to kick a football across a field. The only sound heard was a crack and a high pitched squeal. "Harry!"

"Yes mum" Harry calmly turned to her

"What are you doing?!"

"He insulted you" Harry replied "I think he's lucky that he can still breathe" Harry said as he kicked the man once more

"Harry! Please stop" Lily said with a hint of pleading in her voice

"Hmm" Harry stopped halfway through another kick "if that's what you want, then I will stop"

"Thank you Harry"

"Don't thank me" Harry replied "you never have to thank me, never"

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. I want to start off by saying that Lily is definitely not done with Dumbledore or Adrian yet, however I figured that the woman couldn't go full mum mode after she had just come out of a coma, give her and me some time. I was tempted to have her rip into Adrian but I figured that this woman had just woken up from a coma and the last thing she wanted to do was shout at one of her children.

The next chapter will have the Potters leave the hospital and more interactions between the family. I want to thank everyone for their positive comments and patience, you guys wanted more of Lily and I will definitely deliver that in the next chapter. Thanks again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Family time, brother talk

Lily and James had arrived at Grimmauld place, they were released from hospital and were going to stay with Sirius until they got a new house. Harry and Sirius were also there, even Adrian was there. Harry guessed that the headmaster let him come so he could learn more information from him.

Lily and James were only recently released from hospital, Harry and Adrian were given permission to stay away from school for a few extra weeks to stay with their parents.

They were all lead to the kitchen were they all took a seat, apart from Harry who walked over to his mother's side and knelt down next to her.

"Mum" Harry spoke softly "would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you sweetie" Lily politely refused

"Are you sure?" Harry asked

"Definitely, just relax Harry. You don't have to look after us"

"Yeah" James nodded "we're quite grown up"

"Physically maybe" Harry replied "I've noticed you're getting a few wrinkles dad"

"What?!" James immediately jumped for the first reflective surface he could find. When he heard the sounds of laughter "Oh, it's like that is it? Pranking your old man? Pranking a marauder?"

"That wasn't as much of a prank as it was a small lie and a giant over reaction on your part"

"It was pretty funny Prongs" Sirius chuckled "though, now that we're here we may as well have lunch"

"Does this place have any house elves?" Adrian asked

"Two so far" Harry replied as he stood up "Dobby, Kreatcher" he called and the two elves and they popped in.

"Master is calling Dobby?" Dobby asked

"Mudbloods and blood traitors and…" Kreatcher said as he looked at the guest

"Kreatcher!" Harry snapped "If you dare to insult my mother and father again then I will rip off your ears and make you eat them."

"Kreatcher is…sorry master" Kreatcher bowed his head

"Good, now Dobby I want you to make us all some food"

"Yes master Harry" Dobby nodded and began making food

"Kreatcher" Harry turned to the old elf "I want you to prepare two more rooms. One for my mother and for my father father with a king-sized bed and the third for the prat"

"Hey!" Adrian exclaimed

"And the rooms had better be worthy of royalty, understood?" Harry continued as if he hadn't heard Adrian

"Yes master" Kreatcher nodded and popped away. Harry turned and found Lily and James looking at him

"Wow" James said slowly "that was….something"

"I know" Sirius nodded "Kreatcher has never been so well behaved since Harry got here, he has the elf wrapped around his little finger"

"Harry" A soft voice spoke from the doorway

"Hey Rose" Harry took a few paces and let the shy girl walk to him, Rose gently pulled him into a hug which Harry returned "Rose, meet my parents" Harry let her go and gestured to Lily and James "that's dad, I get my looks and quidditch skills from him. That's mum, I get my eyes and brains from her. Mum, dad, this is Rose Flight. She's basically my sister in all but blood"

"Nice to meet ya" James smiled at the girl who had just decided to hide behind Harry

'She's shy' Harry mouthed to his mother and father, hoping they don't feel offended.

"She's bloody terrified of everything, that's what she is" Adrian said

"I wouldn't point out other people's faults Adrian" Harry narrowed his eyes "especially when you have more than everyone else"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Your face, your intelligence, your smell, the way you walk, talk, eat, breath and about fifty more things off the top of my head"

"Boys" Lily interrupted "please don't fight"

"I'm sorry mum" Harry genuinely apologized, Adrian couldn't help looking in shocked, in his experience Harry never apologized unless it was a set up for a witty or sarcastic joke.

"That's alright baby, but please try and get along"

"If that's what you want" Harry nodded "excuse me for a sec, I'll be right back" Harry and Rose made their way out of the room.

"Did…did he just apologise…and actually mean it?" Adrian asked with disbelief "He never apologises, to anyone. He's never ever apologized to me"

"That's because you're a prat" Harry's voice came from upstairs.

* * *

At dinner, the Potters sat with Sirius at the dining table, eating the exquisite food made by the house elves. James and Sirius enthusiastically attacked their food, not as enthusiastically as Adrian however, whilst Lily, Harry and Rose ate their food calmly.

"So Harry" James said in-between eating "Padfoot told me that you're the youngest seeker in centaury"

"That's right" Harry nodded "never lost a game"

"That's only because I'm not on the team" Adrian replied

"You're not on the team because the Gryffindor captain said you weren't good enough"

"That's not true!"

"It is, he told me" Harry replied "anyway dad, as I was saying, never lost a game. But to be honest all I do is just wait until the team gets enough points and the captain says I'm allowed to catch it then I chase after it"

"What broom do you have?" James asked

"Nimbus 2000 currently" Harry answered

"Nimbus 2000?" James's eyes bulged out "I've never heard of that broom, but to be fair I have been in a coma for the longest time. Is it any good?"

"It's brilliant" Harry replied

"Yeah but it's not the best anymore" Adrian commented "the new firebolts are way better, I'm going to get one later"

"With what money?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"Dumbledore will buy me one" Adrian answered confidently "shame you'll be stuck with the old nimbus"

"I don't see no shame in it" Harry responded "it's a functional broom that does its job, it's no Firebolt but it's good enough for me to wipe the floor with the other teams."

"Do you have any other interests besides quidditch?" Lily asked, hoping to redirect the conversation before a fight could start

"Not really" Adrian shrugged "I like chess but that's about it"

"I enjoy dueling" Harry answered

"Dueling?" James asked "Aren't you a bit young to duel?"

"I'm the current two time winner of the Japanese war duels" Harry replied "I like to think I'm good enough"

"What are those?" Lily asked

"It's basically a regular dueling tournament except there is only one rule, no interference from others" Harry explained

"Wait, only one rule?!"

"Yeah, other than that you can pretty much do whatever you want until your opponents give up or are unable to compete"

"But…but isn't that dangerous?" Lily paled slightly

"It's not that dangerous"

"Ha" Sirius snorted "I only ever saw him compete in the one, I seem to remember people firing off unforgivables and a Japanese girl trying to chop his head off with a sword"

"Trying being the key word here" Harry replied

"Wait!" Lily put her hand up "Wait a sec! People try to kill other people in these events?!"

"I don't but yes, they do" Harry nodded "but don't worry, I've competed in two and I haven't even been injured"

"But you could be hurt!"

"I've never received anything that didn't heal within an hour to a day's worth of time" Harry pointed out

"I don't care! I don't care what they're offering and I don't care what reason you want to give, you are not competing in those things again!" Lily said with clear finality in her voice. Everyone looked at Harry, waiting upon his reaction.

James watched Harry curiously, wondering how his son would react to being told off. Sirius, from what he knew of Harry, knew that the boy was quite rebellious when he wanted to be and was probably the only person more stubborn than Lily. Adrian also watched, he expected some sort of shouting match or at least a few sarcastic comments.

But what they didn't expect was for Harry to smile, not a fake smile at all. A real smile, he smiled at Lily who also seemed a bit confused by his reaction.

"If that's what you want mum" Harry smiled as he finished eating, he got up and kissed his mother on the side of the head "good night mum, goodnight dad. Goodnight Sirius, Rose, you coming up to sleep?"

"Yes Harry" Rose whispered as she nodded and stood up.

"Goodnight everyone" Harry said once before looking at Adrian "goodnight git" He and Rose didn't wait for a response and made their way out of the kitchen.

"That…was…weird" Sirius said slowly, he suddenly jumped in his seat when the sound of thunder came from outside "oh Merlin, did he hear me?!"

"Don't be ridiculous" James slapped him on the back of the head

"Ow" Sirius complained

"I'm sorry but does anyone else know what the hell is wrong with him?" Adrian pointed in the direction that Harry had left in.

* * *

Later that night, Adrian came down to the kitchen for a drink when he found Harry sitting in a chair and drinking some water.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian asked as he made his way to get his own cup of water

"Plotting your murder" Harry answered

"Please, like you could kill me" Adrian said as he poured some water into a glass "the only way I could ever die is naturally"

"That's why I'm struggling, trying to find a way to make it look natural"

"Ha ha" Adrian falsely laughed as he took his glass and sat at the table "you're so funny" He said even though he didn't mean it "Harry Potter, the hilarious snake"

"Jealous brother?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"Of you?" Adrian snorted "Unlikely"

"The muggles would say that about magic, yet it still exists" Harry replied

"I'm not jealous of anyone, I'm the boy-who-lived"

"Maybe you are" Harry responded "maybe you have enough talent to one day surpass Dumbledore. Maybe you could become the greatest wizard this world has ever seen….or….perhaps you aren't."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Adrian demanded

"What have you done since that night?" Harry asked "Nothing worth mentioning would be my answer, have you trained? Have you studied? You're not even in the top half of the class in any of our classes yet you think you're the next Merlin"

"I stopped Voldemort!"

"Did you? How do you know?" Harry asked calmly "Mum and dad weren't awake at the time, Grandma died that day so she couldn't tell you and everyone else just wasn't there."

"G…grandma died that day?" Adrian asked, clearly not having known that

"You didn't know?" Harry spoke softly "Dorea Potter, dad's mum and our grandma, died that day and you didn't know?"

"I…don't know anything about our grandparents" Adrian admitted

"Mum's parents were both muggles" Harry said "they died shortly before we were born, our grandma was Dorea Potter. She used to be a member of the Black family but married into the Potter family, out of love I might add. Our granddad was Charles Potter. He used to be the best auror alive, criminals would be afraid to walk out of their houses out of fear of him catching them.

He was killed in an attack, about a month or so after we were born. He was getting old and he wasn't as good as he used to be, he was ambushed by a group of death eaters. There were about twenty two of them, he took out twenty one of them when another auror was dying. Probably had a few moments left to live

Without hesitation, our granddad rushed to him and shoved a portkey into his hand to get him to safety and a hospital. He saved that guy but was distracted long enough for the killing curse to hit him. The person who killed him was found dead about five years ago, our grandfather lived and died a hero. In the face of him, can you really call yourself a hero? You, a boy who has done nothing worthy of your fame compared to a man who died so another could live"

"I…I am worthy of my fame" Adrian said slowly "I…I lived when Voldemort attacked"

"So did I" Harry pointed out "so did mum, so did dad. Did you deflect Voldemorts killing curse? I doubt it, not because I don't like you or to irritate you. But genuinely, do you actually think you're capable of deflecting a killing curse, let alone one from Voldemort?"

"I…I…I can. Of course I can!"

"Prove it" Harry pulled his wand out and then placed it on the table, in front of Adrian "I'm emancipated and my wand doesn't have the trace on it. If you're truly so confident, then you won't mind taking that wand, putting it against your throat and saying the words"

"A…are you serious?" Adrian's eyes shifted between Harry and the wand

"No, he's upstairs" Harry replied and finished his glass of water before leaning forwards and taking Adrian's glass out of his hands and putting it on the table. "If you truly believe that you could survive another killing curse, then by all means do it."

"T…that's in…insane" Adrian stuttered

"Death eaters are insane, Voldemort is insane. Half the people in Knockturn alley are insane, heck a lot of people in Hogwarts are insane"

"Does that include yourself?"

"Definitely" Harry replied without missing a beat "I am insane, I've always been insane and I'll always be insane. You see brother, you may have been the boy-who-lived, but I…I'm the boy-that-survives. You can only judge based off your own experiences, I imagine for you not getting attention may seem horrible, for me it's just a daily occurrence."

"You?" Adrian looked at him with disbelief "You are used to not getting attention?"

"Didn't get much of it before I came to Hogwarts" Harry responded "but as I was saying, you can only judge based off what you've experienced. Trust me when I say that there are people who have experienced worse than you"

"Like you?"

"Like Sirius, who grew up with a family that hated him because he didn't want to join the death eaters and then was betrayed and framed by one of his best friends for putting his brother in all but blood into a coma along with his wife." Harry wanted to mention Remus but decided he wouldn't do that as he didn't want to reveal the man's secrets "or perhaps our parents.

Dad who has lost both of his parents, was betrayed by one of his best friends and was put in a coma along with his wife. Mum, who had a sister that hated her because she wasn't magical, was also put in that same coma after she gave birth to the saviour of a world that judged her for being muggleborn.

There are plenty of people in the world, plenty who have lived life a lot worse than you. A punch to you may seem like a tap to others, not being able to afford the latest broom is nothing to those that have starved. There's always someone who has had it worse, always." A silence fell over the two

"And you?" Adrian asked slowly

"What about me?" Harry narrowed his eyes

"H…have you suffered?"

"Yes I have, I've suffered through things that you couldn't imagine. I'm different in ways that you couldn't believe, when you were riding toy brooms, I was hoping to be allowed to eat something. When you were splashing in pools, I was getting drenched in the rain whilst being forced to garden. When you saw people taking pictures of you, I watched people looking like they wanted to kill me. When you wanted presents, I wanted mum to wake up and rescue me."

"Y…you do seem to like mum" Adrian noted, his eyes looking down, away from Harry.

"Look at me" Harry said in a low commanding voice and Adrian couldn't stop himself before he found himself looking up into the intense eyes of his brother "we owe that woman more than we could ever give. If she told me that she wanted the minister of magic dead then the first thing I'd do is ask if she had a preferred method for me to use when I do it.

If she wanted wizarding Britain under her control then I would make Voldemort look like nothing, if she wanted my finger I would give her my entire hand. If she told you to jump then the only acceptable response that should come from you is 'how high?' or 'jump where?'. That woman deserves nothing less than our undying love and I will give it to her."

"You make it sound like you're her slave"

"Maybe that's how it sounds, but it's true. I owe that woman, we owe that woman and damn anyone who dares to make her unhappy. That's why I'm going to try and get along with you, it's what mum and dad would want. I like to think that after spending years in a coma, it's the least I could do for her"

"Y…you want to get along with me?" Adrian asked with disbelief

"Do you remember when we first met" Harry asked "you walked right up to me and demanded to know why I didn't want your autograph, before that time I was rather looking forward to meeting you but at that moment, I was disappointed. Disappointed that you seemed to think yourself so above the world that we should all just worship the ground you walk on, did you stop Voldemort? Debatable, even if you did it doesn't make you a king or a god. Mostly, you just disappoint and anger me because you are a sack of wasted potential."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adrian said softly, this felt worse than any of the times that Dumbledore had told him off

"Let's pretend that the boy-who-lived and Voldemort stuff never happened" Harry said "you are still a Potter. The Potters are and always have been one of the most elite families in all of wizarding Britain, yet you act like it's not worth putting in the effort to uphold our name.

You don't try in classes, I guess you assume that Dumbledore will pass you no matter what you do. Have you ever considered what would happen if you were in those classes and Dumbledore wasn't there to help you, you'd be at least a year or two behind. Mum was the smartest witch of her age, Dad got brilliant marks in his exams and became an auror, what's your excuse? Plus, there's the company you hang out with."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't understand why you hang out with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger" Harry answered "you may not know it, but your friends affect your behaviour and how over people see you. So imagine what everyone else thinks when they hear the boy-who-brags hang out with a red headed baboon and a bossy witch who thinks that a good memory makes her a genius"

"Hey, they're not that bad" Adrian defended his friends

"Hermione Granger glares at anyone who does better than her, the whole school knows she's bossy and I can tell the type of person she really is. If it was ever a choice between you and Dumbledore, she'd chose Dumbledore."

"She wouldn't do that!"

"Wouldn't she? Miss 'I am a teacher's pet' Granger? Miss 'follow the rules even if it kills you Granger'? She's the type who believes in the rules and the law, she has no grey area."

"Grey area?"

"In life there are three important categories that you need to remember, there's all the stuff that falls into 'that's good', there's the 'hey, don't push it' and the final one is 'right, you're taking the piss'. But your friend Granger, for her the world is just black and white. There is good and bad and there's no in-between, the same thing Dumbledore would have you believe."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's say someone killed mum" Harry replied "I would want to make that person suffer, kill them maybe. Would you?"

"Yeah" Adrian nodded, wondering where Harry was going with this.

"Dumbledore would want them tossed into Azkaban and hope that they can change. Now, let's say we do that once, but then that person leaves Azkaban a few years later and kills dad. Now, what would you like to do to that person?"

"I…I'd want to kill him…or make him suffer"

"Dumbledore wouldn't allow that, he'd just have the guy sent straight back to Azkaban like it would be different a second time. Do you agree with that?"

"N…not really but its Dumbledore, he has to know what he is doing"

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow "I didn't know Dumbledore was god."

"He's not god"

"Then don't treat him like one" Harry replied "Dumbledore is a man with above average magical abilities, yes he may have done some great things but that doesn't make him the best at everything. For example, you're apparently the boy-who-lived yet you've received no training what so ever. He just left you in a mansion with servants and presents to keep you happy.

James Potter is the man who held back Voldemort so mum and us could escape, Lily Potter is the woman who stood up to Voldemort for us. Those two are far more deserving of your respect than Dumbledore, Dumbledore is not a god and he's not the current Merlin either. He's just a headmaster with government positions and is more powerful than the average person. We worship Dumbledore now but how long until someone stronger comes along, will we worship him instead?"

"W…why are you asking me this?"

"Because it's time for you to grow up" Harry spoke softly "you have all the potential to succeed yet you're fine with hiding behind that title you got for something you can't even remember. That title will carry you a long way but what do you think will happen the day that people no longer care? You're a hero today, but in the eyes of the people you could easily be a villain the next day. Malfoy plans to get by on his father's name and moneybut we all know that he's worth nothing without it.

I'm not telling you to abandon everyone and just focus on studying, Granger does that and she is about as liked as athlete's foot. She may succeed in Hogwarts but the real world would chew her up and spit her out faster than you could blink. I want you to actually try, actually try and be someone worth more than a million to one fluke that happened when he was a baby."

Harry stood up, his brothers eyes were still on him. Harry picked his wand up, he then placed it against his own chin.

"Avada Kedavra" Harry said, Adrian jumped to his feet to snatch the wand out of Harry's hand but stopped when he realised nothing had happened.

"Are you crazy?!" Adrian demanded

"Little bit" Harry admitted as he removed the wand from his chin "the thing you should know about magic is it's based off emotion, if I didn't want to kill myself then that spell never would've worked. You and Dumbledore could both fire that spell at me and nothing would happen unless you actually wanted to kill me. That's all for my lesson today" Harry walked away but stopped in-between the door frame.

"Harry?" Adrian asked, confused as to why Harry had stopped

"You know, you should do some thinking" Harry said without looking at him "are all Slytherin's evil? Are all Gryffindor's good? Is all dark magic bad? Is Dumbledore always the best bet? Who are you? And who do you want to be? This world, it'll tear you up and spit you out if you keep going the way you're going. I know we haven't always gotten along, but you are my brother, and my family. Grow up, if not for me then for mum and dad. They deserve better than us fighting."

"Harry!" Adrian said quickly when he saw Harry was about to leave "I…I am sorry….about the boggart thing….I didn't think it would attack you. I just wanted to embarrass you a little, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"I know" Harry looked at him "that's why I haven't broken your legs"

"Right" Adrian let out a little laughter "what…what was your boggart anyway? It looked like a person"

"It **was** a person, I don't know what it is anymore" Harry looked down for a brief second before looking back up at Adrian "what about you? You had some guy in a grey jacket?"

"He saved my life" Adrian answered "I know I should be thankful but I've always wondered what would have happened if he turned on me, because frankly that guy was scary."

"Hmm, I don't know how to respond to that but I think you'll be pretty safe from him"

"What makes you think that?"

"Mum's here and anyone with sense knows not to mess with Lily 'The Dragon' Potter, plus there's dad and then there's me"

"You?"

"Like I said, you're my brother, like it or not. And even though you've spent the last few years pissing me off. I will make sure nobody hurts you…permanently at least."

"Th…thanks" A stunned Adrian replied

"You're welcome, by the way, what exactly did Daphne do to you over the boggart thing?" Harry watched as Adrian visibly shuddered

"Rather not talk about that" Adrian shook his head "and while we're talking, I was wondering what the hell is wrong with your friend Rose? She's afraid of everybody"

"People…haven't been kind to her" Harry said, trying to think of an answer "she's been through a lot and it's not really my story to tell. Is there anything else before I go to sleep?"

"No…uh goodnight"

"Goodnight brother, and at least think about all I've said. Do it for me, and mum and dad" Harry turned and left. Adrian finished his drink and slowly left as well.

* * *

Adrian went upstairs, not seeing the disillusionment charm vanish from downstairs, revealing the crying form of Lily Potter. The mother who had heard everything, she slowly went upstairs and back into her room where James saw her come in.

"Love? You alright?" He asked when he noticed she was crying, he jumped to his feet and ran towards her, pulling her into a big hug. "Lil? Are you okay? What happened?"

"James" She sobbed "it's Harry and Adrian"

"What's wrong with them?" An alarmed James asked. Lily slowly began telling him about how she went down for a drink when Harry was already there, Adrian came downstairs shortly after and she heard the whole conversation under her whole invisibility spell. "Lily, why does that make you so upset?"

"Adrian was raised by Dumbledore and he's been turned into an arrogant brat! And Harry…Harry was with my sister and then he was….i don't actually know! But Harry…he worships me James! He loves me! I haven't even been in his life for years and he acts like I'm his god!"

"Well…they do say heaven is at your mothers feet"

"James be serious!" Lily snapped

"I can't because he's in the other room" James automatically replied "but I don't see how this is a bad thing"

"James, I don't what's happened to my boys! Adrian has been spoiled rotten and Harry has suffered! All because I wasn't there!"

"Lily, you were in a coma" James reminded her

"Yes, I was sleeping while who knows what was happening to my sons?! Does anyone even know what's happened to Harry?!"

"No" James sighed "I've talked with Sirius and Remus about it and they say that Harry doesn't like talking about his past."

"How bad must it have been?!" Lily wiped tears away from her face, making room for new tears.

"I don't know but the most important thing is that we're here now"

"I told him off today" Lily cried "I…I basically shouted at him for competing in those Japanese war duels!"

"Lily, you were just concerned. Harry understands, you're his mother and you wanted to keep him safe."

"James, the boy loves me that much and I shouted at him"

"Shush" James whispered as he pulled her into a hug "it's alright love, it's alright. It's alright, this is not your fault. This is Voldemort and Dumbledore's fault, all we can do now is do our best for the boys. Agreed?"

"Agreed" Lily sniffed "but Harry…"

"Will love you even if you tell him off" James cut her off "that boy loves you and shouting at him once in a while won't change that"

"Since when did you get so smart?" Lily let go of him and wiped her eyes

"When you stopped being so" James grinned and was rewarded with a slap on the arm.

* * *

The next day Lily and James woke up and walked downstairs where they found Sirius and Adrian watching as Harry was casting spells on a painting.

"What's going on?" James asked

"Harry is trying to remove the painting of my mother" Sirius explained "she had placed a permanent sticking charm on it. Adrian had bet me ten galleons that Harry wouldn't be able to remove it"

"Done" Harry said as the painting dropped to the ground

"Dang!" Adrian cursed as he forked over ten galleons to a smug Sirius

"This is my smug face" Sirius pointed at his face "do you like it? I use it when I'm feeling particularly smug"

"This is my slapping hand" Lily held out right hand "I use it when I see idiots making bets with my underage son"

"Ow" Sirius blurted out when James slapped him on the back of the head

"And that was my slapping hand" James said "I use it when my wife's not close enough to use hers"

"Mistress!" Kreatcher popped in

"What do you want to do with the painting Sirius?" Harry asked

"Burn it" Sirius replied

"No!" Kreatcher screamed "Masters do not burn mistresses painting!"

"Kreatcher, she is dead" Harry pointed out

"Master please do not burn mistresses painting!" Kreatcher beg

"Harry, I don't see any harm in letting him keep the painting" Lily said

"I do, we'd still have to hear her" Sirius replied

"Fine" Harry said to Kreatcher "you may keep the painting, however I want it out of hearing distance. If I hear one word coming from the woman's mouth then I will personally burn her myself, is that understood?"

"Yes master!" Kreatcher nodded gratefully, he picked up the painting

"Elf" Harry said, stopping him from popping away "aren't you going to thank my mother for letting you keep that painting?" Kreatcher looked at Lily, and seemed to be fighting against his ingrained behaviour which would have had him call her a 'mudblood'

"Thank you…mistress Lily" Kreatcher said, before popping away.

"Crazy elf" Sirius shook his head and they all went into the kitchen

"Dobby, some breakfast please" Harry said as they all sat down and the food appeared before them "wow, that was quick" They all began eating.

"Harry" Lily spoke as they were eating, Harry stopped eating and looked at his mum, giving her his full attention.

"Yes mum?" He asked, Lily was struggling against the urge to get up and pull that boy into the mother of all motherly hugs

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for blowing up on you the other day" Lily apologised

"You never have to apologise to me mum" Harry replied

"No, Harry, I do. It isn't right for me to suddenly just pop back in your life and start treating you like your one again, and I'm sorry."

"Thank you" Harry replied "does…this mean I can go to the next Japanese war duel tournament?"

"I…I don't know Harry"

"Please mum" Harry's green eyes seemed to be getting bigger, making him look like a little puppy.

"I…will think about it" Lily answered, and that was the best she could do about it, she cursed those green eyes. She used them all the time on James and now they were turned on her!

"Green eyes" James whispered to Sirius "nobody can resist them" Sirius laughed in agreement

"Either that or your son is a manipulative little shit, he is in Slytherin after all" Sirius replied and James laughed

"What's so funny?" Lily looked to the two of them

"Dad said you've gained weight" Harry said "and Sirius said you were looking a bit wider"

"What?!" Lily looked at the two who looked surprised to say the least, they shared a quick look at Harry who grinned and tapped his ears to signal that he had heard their conversation. "Gained weight have I?!"

"Lily, you know I would never say that" James was sweating

"Yeah" Sirius agreed "Harry's lying"

"Me?" Harry feigned shock and looked at his mother "mum I love you, you know I would ever lie to you"

"Of course not baby" Lily kissed Harry on the forehead and then began shouting at a paling Sirius and James while Harry kept his fist over his mouth to stop laughing. Adrian was doing the same, now that he finally saw Harry work his magic on someone other than himself, he had to admit that Harry had style. Even if Sirius was right in saying he was a manipulative little shit.

* * *

The next few says went by a bit too fast for Harry's liking, he spent as much time with his mother and father as possible. He and Adrian has settled into something of a mutual agreement not to piss each other off, they weren't exactly friends but they at the very least didn't hate each other like before.

A few people visited while they were staying, Hagrid, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, Mad-eye Moody and a few others. Dumbledore hadn't visited, Harry suspected that his jaw was till recovering from his mothers slap

Soon they had to return to Hogwarts, Harry, Rose and Adrian arrived into Dumbledore's office through the floo network.

"Ah, Adrian" Dumbledore greeted them "ah, and Harry and Rose"

"That's Mr Potter or Hadrian to you" Harry coldly replied, he was very much not happy with ending his time with his parents and immediately greeting the old man afterwards "how's your face? I remember mum slapping it pretty hard" Dumbledore's smile shrunk a little, Adrian looked surprised, that was new news to him.

"It is perfectly fine Mr Potter"

"Shame" Harry replied "I had hoped the pain would last a bit longer, you might have actually learnt something that way. Come on Rose, let's go" Rose grabbed on to his sleeve and the two walked out

"It appears that your brother still does not like me" Dumbledore said to Adrian

"Uh…sorry about that"

"It's perfectly fine, my boy" Dumbledore replied, it was most certainly not fine but he had to play his grandfatherly role "how was your brother these past few days?"

"He…" Adrian struggled to think up the words "was different"

"How so?" Dumbledore asked curiously

"Well…he practically worships mum" Adrian answered, trying to hide the awkwardness he felt now "he does whatever she tells him to without question"

"Hmm, interesting" Dumbledore whispered to himself, not noticing that Adrian had heard him "is that all?" He asked Adrian

"Well….Harry…said that he's going to try and get along with me for mum and dad's sake"

"Well, isn't that marvellous?" Dumbledore smiled as he was thinking about what he could do with this information "if I were you Adrian, I'd go to the common room and rest. You do have classes tomorrow"

"Uh…yes sir, goodbye" Adrian said as he turned and left the headmaster's office.

When Adrian arrived in Gryffindor tower he was greeted by Hermione and Ron.

"Alright guys?" Adrian asked

"We're fine Adrian but what about you?" Hermione asked

"What about me?" A confused Adrian asked

"Come on mate" Ron said "you had to spend the whole of Christmas with Sirius Black"

"Hey Sirius was alright" Adrian objected

"And that snake brother of yours" Ron continued as if Adrian hadn't said anything "how was that? I bet it must have been torture being around the slimy git"

"I can't imagine it was too pleasant for you" Hermione added "your brother is really cunning and…smart" Hermione growled out that last word and Adrian realised that Harry was right about Hermione not liking people being smarter than her

"It was…honestly not that bad" Adrian replied "me and Harry sort of had a truce where we wouldn't say or do anything together for mum and dad's sake"

"Well, that was very mature of you Adrian" Hermione complimented him

"It was Harry's idea actually" Adrian replied

"I bet that slimy snake had some sort of plan" Ron said "probably waited for you to go then told your parents lots of nasty stuff about you"

"Nah, Harry doesn't lie to mum and dad, even when he does he tells the truth like within the hour or the next day."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, Harry's basically a puppy around mum and dad. He does whatever it takes to make them happy" In all honesty, Adrian couldn't understand Harry's dedication to his parents, it made him wonder what they did that Harry thought was worth him acting like that

"So…you're really alright?" Hermione asked sceptically

"Well" Adrian shrugged "he didn't kill me"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room, Harry and Rose had just entered the room.

"Oh look" Malfoy drawled as he stood up "it's Potter, how are you and you're…" Malfoy was cut off by a stunner that hit him in the back

"I am in no mood for you Malfoy" Daphne put her wand back in her holster and ran up to Harry and pulled him into a hug "missed you Harry"

"You too Daph" Harry replied once they let go of each other "you're looking as beautiful as ever"

"Shush you, so how was your holidays? You had to spend them with your brother, how did that go?"

"The holidays were great, got to spend a lot of time with my mum and dad. As for my brother…well…"

"Well what?" Daphne asked

"Well…I didn't kill him"

* * *

The rest of the school year went by quickly, not much happened over than Draco being annoying. Adrian had an unspoken agreement with Harry where the two would leave each other alone, somehow Snape had made a similar agreement with Adrian though that was probably due to the threat of Lily hexing him if he didn't.

At the end of the year Harry, Rose and Adrian made their way to the headmasters office, they would be going home via floo. When they arrived they found the Potters, Remus and Sirius waiting for them.

"Ready to go guys?" James asked

"More than ready" Harry smiled

"Me too" Adrian nodded

"Ah, about that" Dumbledore made his presence known, he walked up the group "I'm afraid that I cannot permit Adrian to stay at your home this summer"

"What?!" Adrian blurted out in surprise

"I don't see how it's any of your business where he stays" Harry said

"Harry's right!" Lily looked at Dumbledore with hate "what right do you have to say where my son can spend his summer?"

"I am his magical guardian" Dumbledore pointed out

"No, you're not, we are!" James replied

"I'm afraid you are mistaken" Dumbledore replied "you two were unable to look after Adrian so I had taken responsibility of him. Until the court says otherwise, you are not his magical guardian"

"Even so, why can't Adrian spend his summer with us?!"

"I think it would be best if Adrian spent his summer with the Weasleys" Dumbledore spoke calmly "there will be quite a few order meetings at Grimmauld place over the summer and it has yet to be checked for dark objects so i believe it's better for Adrian not to be there this summer. Perhaps next summer, by then you should be able to regain custody and the house should be a lot safer"

"But Dumbledore…" Adrian was about to protest

"Adrian, this is for your own good" Dumbledore cut him off

"Of course it is" Harry snorted

"Do you doubt that I am doing this for Adrian's own benefit?" Dumbledore asked Harry

"Yes" Harry immediately replied "I do doubt you, that's because you are a…"

"Harry" Lily cut him off "forget it, Dumbledore's clearly made up his mind and doesn't care for what the rest of us mere mortals think"

"I'm sorry you see it that way my dear" Dumbledore said in a sad voice

"Stuff your sorry Dumbledore!" Lily growled "I'm sorry you're alive" Lily said and Harry couldn't help but feel pride in his mother.

"Oh, so that's where I get it from" Harry commented

"Adrian" Lily turned to Adrian "we'll always love you, please write to us, okay?"

"Okay mum" Adrian nodded as his mother hugged him

"I'll miss you baby, stay safe" She whispered into his ear and let go, she wiped her tears from her face and left through the fireplace. Dumbledore was glared at by Sirius, Remus and James as they also left. Harry walked up to his brother.

"You had better write to her, because if you don't then I will find you and I will kick your ass, is that understood?" Harry looked him in the eye

"Yeah" Adrian said "understood"

"Good" Harry replied

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore said "you cannot threaten your…"

"As for you" Harry interrupted Dumbledore "you made my mother cry, that's unforgivable. I will make you pay for that, I promise you that one day you are going to pay for that"

"Oh?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow

"I know what you're thinking, you think it's impossible. Well I'm a Potter, when we want something we don't get stopped by something as pathetic as impossible"

"And how do you plan to do that?" Dumbledore challenged. Harry just smirked at him and walked into the fireplace before picking up some floo powder

"One day Dumbledore, one day" Harry said "as for how I plan to do it. Well….that would be telling, goodbye" Harry tossed the floo powder on the floor and disappeared in the green flames.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to make Lily's blowing up on Dumbledore be more slow instead of her immediately just destroying him, as fun as that would be, because I thought it would be better for the story. The next chapter I will skip over the quidditch world cup and go straight to fourth year as I have been waiting to do that for a while.

I'm looking forward to writing it and I hope that you're all looking forward to reading it. My next upload for this story will be soon, after that I plan to release another chapter for my Chaos story so people don't think I've forgotten it entirely.

Also I want to thank you all for your reviews, they mean a lot (Happy birthday ashabel, read a few of your stories, rather like them). Thank you all for reading and feel free to leave reviews, goodbye for now


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 –

Harry's summer was quite eventful, he had did many things that summer. The first was comforting his mother who had wanted to spend more time with Adrian, and it did cheer Lily up. The woman couldn't help but cheer up at the unwavering love and loyalty that Harry was showing her.

Remus had begun living with them, he had apparently lost his job because someone let lose he was a werewolf. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the fact that they thought that Remus was a danger to the kids, the only people he was ever a danger to were evil people or people who ate his chocolate or evil people who ate his chocolate.

They also went to Gringotts so James and Sirius could take back the lordships from Harry but the two agreed to keep Lady Longbottom and Andromeda as their proxies. Harry didn't seem to mind too much as he still had the Flight lordship and was still heir to those families.

One thing that did surprise him was when his father told the goblins to take the marriage contract decision out of his own hands and place it in Harry's permanently. This stunned Harry as it meant that only he could decide if he wanted to marry Daphne and he made it clear how he felt about that by pulling James into a massive hug.

They also went to another Japanese war duel tournament, Lily was clearly uncomfortable about it so Harry had decided to get things over with as quickly as possible. He stormed through the competitors, earning the amazement of the audience and his family.

Once again he noticed that Dumbledore was in the audience, if it wasn't for the protective shields then Harry would have probably 'accidently' fired a stray spell at him. Oh, he would have his revenge on Dumbledore, he'd just wait until the time was right.

He went into the final match with the same thought he had in his previous ones, finish it all as quick as possible. He entered the arena, and looked at his competitors. The first was a Japanese boy with spiky hair, the other one was the same girl he had beat last time.

"Hey look" Sirius whispered to James, Rose, Remus and Lily "that was the girl who had tried to kill him with a sword last time"

"That's not helping Sirius!" James hissed at Sirius while Lily looked at the girl with narrowed eyes, as if she was about to jump out the stands and attack her for trying to harm her son. However, unlike an entirely different red headed mother she had a small amount of control.

The three bowed and the match began.

Harry brought his wand out with lightning speed and disarmed the girl, then shot a stunner at the boy. The boy just managed to get a shield up in time, the girl ran towards him and pulled out a sword like she had last time and tried to remove Harry's neck.

Harry ducked and the girl ran past him, she turned and tried to cut him again at the same time the Japanese boy fired a bone breaker at them. Harry rolled away but the girl was unfortunate as the bone breaker hit her arm.

Harry wasn't too sad for her, she knew what to expect plus he was just glad that he wasn't the one who got hit. Also, he kind of felt that she deserved that for trying to kill him…again.

Harry quickly capitalised by grabbing the girls broken arm, he pulled it out as she screamed in pain so the arm was straight, he grabbed the girls shoulder then kicked her legs out from under her. Once she landed Harry followed up with a quick punch to knock her out.

"Equality is a bitch" Sirius commented

"Go on Harry!" Lily cheered "One left! Beat him!" Harry didn't have time to respond to his mother's praise as he just dodged a killing curse from his final remaining opponent.

"Hey!" Harry shouted "I want to go to next year's tournament and you're not helping, mum is definitely not letting me go to another one if you're just firing unforgivables!"

"Nice to know that he's more worried about you than the unforgivables" Sirius commented to Lily

"Padfoot, I swear to Merlin I will hex you" James threatened

Harry ran towards the boy and picked up a stone mid-run while dodging unforgivables, Harry jumped off a rock and tossed it at the boy. The boy nearly missed it but managed to blast it at the last moment, unfortunately the dust from the stone went into his eyes and mouth.

He coughed and rubbed his eyes as he tried to get rid of it, he quickly aimed his wand at his face and used magic to get rid of the dust. He looked around but couldn't find Harry.

"Have you found him yet?" A voice asked from behind him

"Not yet" The boy said with a heavy accent, his eyes then turned wide and he turned around to find Harry. Harry quickly grabbed him and threw him to the ground before hitting him with a stunner.

"Shame" Harry said as the crowds began cheering.

Harry couldn't help the smile on his face as he saw his parents, Sirius, Rose and Remus cheering for him. And they were all cheering in their own unique way, Remus and Rose were clapping. While Sirius was jumping up and down yelling 'That's my godson! Suck it bitches!'. James had chosen to do something similar by saying 'That's my son! Suck it bitches!' while Lily's reaction really surprised him.

"Yeah! My son's better than all of yours! Suck on that bitches! Well done Harry!" She shouted proudly

"Well that's a patronus memory for sure" Harry whispered to himself as he had the widest smile possible

* * *

Soon the Potters and friends found themselves outside and Harry was immediately pulled into a hug from Lily.

"Harry, I'm so proud of you!" She said while James and Sirius clapped him on the back

"Yeah…I sort of gathered that when you were calling the entire audience bitches" Harry dryly replied but the effect was ruined by the beaming on his face from the praise.

"Well, we sort of got caught in the moment" James defended "you were brilliant! I bet even old mad-eye would be impressed with you"

"Definetly" Sirius agreed "you were amazing pup!"

"He's right cub, you were brilliant" Remus added with a smile

"Thanks" Harry smiled as Rose pulled him into a hug, Harry gently placed a kiss on Rose's forehead. Lily couldn't help but smile at the sight, when she saw Rose and Harry she imagined what would've happened if they weren't in that coma. Maybe Harry would've had a sister.

"Ah, hello" A familiar voice ruined the mood, with a heavy sigh they all turned to see Dumbledore

"Are you stalking me again?" Harry asked "I'm flattered but unfortunately it's overshadowed by all the heavy disgust and discomfort I'm feeling"

"How nice to see you too Harry" Dumbledore smiled, ignoring both Harry's comment and Harry telling him to call him Mr Potter or Hadrian "it's a pleasure to see you all again"

"Pleasure?" Lily raised an eyebrow "What do you want Dumbledore? Come to tell us what to do or something? Let me guess, now you want to take Sirius and Remus away from us for their health or maybe you want to take Harry away for his 'safety'?"

"Bitch can try, I'm emancipated" Harry replied

"Now Lily" Dumbledore spoke, ignoring the causal way he was referred to as a 'bitch' "I'm not here for anything like that. I did want to let you know that Adrian's custody shall be returned to you within two weeks as that is the day of the next Wizengamot meeting is"

"What a coincidence" Harry commented "that's about a day or so before we have to go back to Hogwarts, isn't that funny mum?"

"Yeah, it is" Lily glared at Dumbledore

"Now, now Lily, I assure you I had nothing to do with this" Dumbledore relied, and he didn't, or at least not directly. He did bribe some people who got other people to change the date, but that doesn't count.

In truth he wanted Adrian to spend time with the Weasleys so he could make sure that Adrian stayed under his control, between Molly's hero-worshipping and spending time with his friends Adrian should still be firmly under Dumbledore's thumb. Dumbledore was considering having loyalty potions fed to Adrian but the problem was that Severus would probably refuse to make them and would recognise the effects of them and would report that to Lily.

"Sure you didn't" She said sarcastically "now if there is nothing else, we have to go back and celebrate Harry's victory"

"Ah yes, Harry" Dumbledore turned to Harry

"I swear if you call me by my first name again, I will break my foot off your arse" Harry threatened

"Now, now, there is no need for threats of violence"

"I find it rather useful when deaf and forgetful people don't listen to the polite way"

"Firstly I'd like to congratulate you on your victory" Dumbledore ignored Harry's last comment

"Can we skip the rest? I want to go eat"

"Secondly" Dumbledore continued "I was wondering if you would perhaps reconsider training your brother"

"No" Harry immediately replied

"But I was lead to believe that your relationship has improved?"

"It has but I had told you the first time that I am not starting those lessons up again and I am a man of my word. Maybe in the future I might change my mind, however I will not restart the lessons simply because you want me to. If Adrian comes up to me of his own free will, and by that I mean without being told to do so by you, then I will consider it."

"My boy, I think that…"

"Dumbledore" Harry interrupted "my foot is coming dangerously close to breaking something, and it will do so if you call me 'your boy' one more time. We're not remotely related and every time you say that I feel like you're going to try and kidnap me"

"Enough of this" Lily said "We're going now, goodbye Dumbledore"

"Lily, I know that you are upset with me" Dumbledore replied "but everything I did was for the greater good and I…" Dumbledore was cut off by a blast that connected in-between his legs, he fell to the floor squeaking in pain.

Everyone looked at Lily Potter who was slowly putting her wand back in its holster, whilst glaring at Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus had taken a step back along with Rose, while Harry and James stared at her. James in a unique mix of fear and attraction, with attraction winning whilst Harry looked at her with awe and pride. He had never felt so much pride in another human being.

"Oops" Lily said calmly whilst giving Dumbledore a fake smile "my finger moved a little and touched my wand"

"Wands don't work like that!" Dumbledore said in a high pitched voice

"Don't they?" Lily asked with false surprise "You learn something new every day, come on guys"

None of them needed to be told twice and followed that woman, all of them couldn't help but glance back at the pained face of Dumbledore.

"Mum" Harry spoke slowly "I just want you to know that my love for you has increased about a million"

"Thank you baby" She patted him on the shoulder "now come on, let's go home."

* * *

At midnight that night Lily sat in the kitchen, her face in her hands as tears dripped down her face. She was sad for many reasons, the first being she could not spend time with her other son because Dumbledork thought that it was a good idea to keep them separate.

And then there was Harry, sweet and lovely Harry! The boy loved her so much and Lily couldn't help but feel undeserving of the love and affection from the boy. Oh, how much she loved that boy.

He was smart, kind, caring and so incredibly talented. She was so worried about letting him go in that tournament, a variety of thoughts went through her mind. At first she couldn't believe she was letting him compete, then she began thinking she was a bad mother for doing so, a fear of him getting injured and then absolute pride.

It depressed her that she didn't know what had happened in her baby's life, either of them. All she knew is one was spoilt while the other suffered. Though she took some pleasure in the fact that Harry may have been able to help Adrian.

"Mum" Harry's voice brought her out of her thoughts, she looked up to see Harry kneeling before her "are you alright?"

"I'm fine baby" She replied, sniffing as she did so

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow and wiped her tears "I didn't know people were fine when they cry or is this just some woman thing that I don't know about where you have to release fluids from your eyes once a week or something"

"Harry" Lily shook her head in amusement "really, I'm fine"

"We both know that if the positions were reversed you wouldn't believe me, so what's really going on mum?"

"Just…a lot of things" Lily sighed

"Okay…I can assume it's nothing to do with Padfoot or dad thanks to the fact that they're both alive" Harry joked "Moony is too smart to piss you off, Rose is too shy"

"Oh, I love that girl" Lily commented "She's so sweet, it's a shame she get's so nervous around people. I can't help but…"

"Want to protect her" Harry finished for her "I know the feeling. Now, was it something I did? Was it the war duel?"

"No baby" Lily shook her head and placed her hands on Harry's "it's nothing that you've done, it's me"

"You're not sick are you?" Harry's eyes widened

"No, nothing like that" Lily replied "It's just….just…."

"Just what?" Harry prompted

"I'm a bad mother" Lily said

"No!" Harry said immediately "No! You are not a bad mother! You are many things but you are not a bad mother!"

"Harry, I've missed so much of your life"

"Only because the dark wanker chose a horrible moment to come and say hello!"

"You had to suffer because I was too weak to stop him" Lily argued

"Mum, if he was so easy to stop then someone would have done it by now, even with Dumbledore being a lazy prick."

"I let Dumbledore take Adrian away from us!"

"No, you knew it was temporary and you didn't want to fight in front of Adrian. We both know that if Dumbledore permanently tried to keep you away from him you would hex him, like you did today. Good job on that by the way"

"Thanks Harry" She smiled, but still sniffed after "and then there's you, I…I let you compete in a tournament where I thought you could die! Does that make me a bad mother?!"

"No! It means that you believed that I could win! If it makes you that upset then I will never compete in that tournament again."

"I don't understand Harry" Lily said as tears dripped down her eyes

"Me either, I'm positive I'm saying the right things but you keep getting upset"

"Why do you love me so much?" Lily asked "I was missing through most of your life, you've suffered because of my sister and I've not done anything good since I woke up!"

"You just smiling at me is all I ever need" Harry took her hands in his own "and as for why, it's because you nearly killed yourself for me" Lily blinked "when dad told you to go upstairs, he fought Voldemort for the both of us. When Voldemort told you to step aside, you didn't do it, you offered your own life instead, you in my eyes are nothing less than a hero. My hero, and you will never be anything less in my eyes."

"Harry!" Lily cried "I don't deserve a son like you!"

"You deserve better" Harry said and Lily looked at him like he was crazy "I'm not perfect mum, believe it or not. I've done some bad things in my life, things I'm not proud of"

"What things?" Lily asked, curiosity creeping into her voice

"Nothing I want to admit" Harry's eyes went teary "I'm…I'm afraid mum. I'm scared…I'm terrified, I dread to think what would happen if you found out. I'm worried…I'm worried you'll find out and not love me anymore"

"No, baby" Lily took her hands out of his and grabbed his shoulders "I will always love you, always! No matter what!"

"I know that, bloody hell you nearly died to save me" Harry lowered his head "you deserve better than me"

"No baby" Lily raised Harry's chin with one hand "you are my son. My perfect, sweet, kind, caring and loving son and I am proud of you and I wouldn't swap you with anyone. I love you, you are my life and I would gladly jump in front of Voldemort again if it meant that you were safe"

"I…I believe you mum" Harry replied, holding back the tears that threatened to escape from his eyes "I love you too, and I know you won't like me saying this…but I would gladly give my life if it meant keeping you happy."

"Sweetheart, you never have to do that"

"Mum, I'm not like other kids. I know the true values of a mother, a father, a family. I will do whatever it takes to keep you all safe and happy"

"Oh, Harry!" Lily pulled him into a hug, Harry hugged her back. Neither willing to let the other go, they didn't know how long they stayed like that, seconds, minutes or maybe even an hour. But it was enough for Lily to start feeling sleepy.

Harry gently removed one hand from her back and placed that hand under her legs and picked her up. He carried her out of the kitchen.

"Harry" Lily whispered

"Shush" Harry whispered back as he carried her up the stairs "go to sleep mum, we'll talk tomorrow. Promise" Harry carried her into her room, his dad was already asleep in his bed. He gently placed her on the bed and then put the covers over her.

"Harry" Lily grabbed his hand "I love you, I love you"

"I know mum" Harry kissed her on the forehead "I love you too" He slowly removed his hand from hers "I love you too" He whispered as he left the room.

He stood in the hallway, he looked to his right and saw a window at the end. He removed his wand and fired a spell to open the window, he put his wand back in his holster and ran. He ran and jumped out the window, he jumped far enough to reach the tall grey lamppost in front of the house. He grabbed it and slid down to the floor, he walked away, into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Lily woke up and went downstairs. She was feeling so much better after her talk with Harry, Merlin she loved that boy. If he was this great without her then she wondered what he could've been like with her. She really wanted to talk to him about his life before she woke up, but decided against that, she'd wait for Harry to get more comfortable and talk to him when he's ready.

She went downstairs when she found Remus's head in the fireplace, talking to someone on the floo network. Harry was currently engaged in a game of chess with Sirius while James was next to them, cheering them on while Rose was sitting behind Harry.

"Come on Padfoot!" James said encouragingly "You got this!"

"Damn right Prongs!" Padfoot nodded as he moved his knight "Ha! Take that Prongslet! You may have won all of our other games but this time you have met your match! Me! Kneel before the glory of Padfoot! If you give up now you will not be harmed! This I swear! Kneel and surrender to the genius that is Sirius 'Padfoot' Black!"

"Checkmate" Harry said in a bored tone after he moved his queen, a second later Sirius had flipped the board and began stalking away.

"You're son's as smart as you!" Sirius said to Lily "And I hate you both for that fact!" He dramatically walked away

"I love you too Sirius" Lily called out

"Sirius! Get your arse back in here! I ain't picking that shit up" Harry gestured to the chess pieces on the floor

"Why not?!" Sirius's voice called from the hallway

"Because you tossed it you colossal prat!" Harry called back, Sirius walked back in.

"Brat" He said

"Fat" Harry replied

"Little git"

"Bigger git"

"Scamp"

"Twat"

"Jerk"

"Infantile pillock"

"Mummy's boy"

"Prong's bitch"

"Ooh, he got you there" Lily laughed

"What? Is this national 'pick on Padfoot day'?" Sirius demanded

"No, that's tomorrow" James replied "now pick up the pieces bitch"

"You Potters are going to be the death of me" Sirius sighed as he began picking the pieces up

"Oh please" Harry scoffed "you'll outlive us all just out of spite"

"True" Sirius said as he put all the pieces back on

"Alright, who wants to face me next?" Harry asked "Rose?"

"Uh…okay Harry" She whispered and took the seat opposite him and the game began, once they started Remus walked through the fireplace to somewhere while Lily had the elves start making breakfast.

A few minutes later everyone watched as Rose had just barley beaten Harry.

"She won?!" Sirius blurted out in shock

"Yes she has!" James clapped "She beat him!"

"Ignore those prats" Lily said to Rose "well done dear, that was a good match"

"T…thank you" Rose whispered back

"You're welcome sweetie" Lily slowly came closer to Rose and gently placed a kiss on the girls forehead, Rose blushed and looked down.

"Hey Rose" Harry said, causing the girl to look slightly up "you're as brilliant as always"

"Thank you Harry" Rose mumbled

"Remus" Lily said when Remus came back in "where did you go?"

"I had a little talk with Dumbledore" Remus answered

"What did the asshole want?" Harry asked

"Harry" Lily said

"Fine, what did the stupid fucking idiotic old asshole want?" Harry amended

"He takes after his mother" James told Rose proudly

"Apparently the Weasley family home was damaged last night" Remus answered Harry "and they requested permission to come here"

"Does this mean that they're bringing Adrian?" Lily asked hopefully

"Yes" Remus nodded, he smiled as Lily's face brightened "Adrian is coming here"

"Yay!" Sirius and James cheered

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?" Lily said to Harry

"Sure thing mum" Harry got up and followed her out into the hallway where Lily put up some privacy charms

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Lily asked

"I don't know what you mean" Harry said with an emotionless face

"Harry, yesterday I'm missing Adrian then he ends up coming over the next day" Lily looked at him and a small smile made its way on his face

"Well, it's not like anyone could prove anything" Harry shrugged

"You did that for me?" Lily asked with disbelief

"Yes" Harry nodded "it made you happy and I'd gladly do it again if that's what you wanted"

"Oh, Harry" She pulled him into a hug which he returned, after a minute or so she let go of him and looked him in the eye "am I happy that you've performed vandalism? The answer is no, but you got me my son back and you did it with good intentions, so I'm going to let it go this one time. One time! Understood?"

"Crystal" Harry nodded

* * *

Later that day, Adrian arrived with the Weasley family, they all made their way into the kitchen where they found Harry sitting at the end of the table with James and Lily sitting on his right side while Sirius and Rose sat on his left.

"Hi guys" Adrian greeted them, they all looked up and Harry raised an eyebrow. Adrian looked different, he wasn't chubby anymore but he wasn't as thin as Harry either but it was still clear that he lost some weight.

"You look different" Harry noted

"I've been training" Adrian said proudly "been waking up early and doing laps"

"Well, brother you just earned some of my respect, don't lose it"

"Hi Harry" Fred greeted

"You alright?" George added

"Brilliant boys" Harry replied as he stood up

"Harry" Ginny rushed towards him and pulled him into a hug, she then let go and looked at him "well, you look as brilliant as ever"

"Thanks" Harry smiled "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, do you know how Astoria and Daphne are?"

"I've been sending letters with them and the other day I flooed over to their house" Harry replied "they're doing great, oh and you're in your third year now aren't you? Have you chosen your subjects? I know that Astoria has chosen arithmancy, ancient runes and magical creatures like me and Daphne did"

"I've chosen the same" Ginny replied

"I have last year's books if you want them" Harry offered

"That'll be brilliant!" Ginny smiled

"Since when did you two know each other?!" Ron demanded

"Since the end of my first year" Ginny replied "Harry talked to me after the chamber incident and made me feel better"

"What? How did he do that?"

"I used an ancient technique which originates from around the stone age" Harry answered and everyone looked at him "words, I find them to be very helpful. And Ginny, I thought your brother knew about your friendship with me and the other snakes?"

"No, he doesn't care about me unless I start talking to boys" Ginny shook her head in annoyance

"Hey, that's not true!" Ron said

"Ron, you ignored me in my first year and you did the same in my second. If it's not true then tell me who my friends are?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw and Astoria Greengrass from Slytherin, those are at least the ones I know about" Harry said

"Yes, those two are my best friends"

"But Greengrass is a Slytherin!" Ron blurted out

"Very smart Ron" Ginny said sarcastically

"Quiet, the both of you" Molly Weasley interrupted, she then looked at the adults "we'd like to thank you for having us"

"That's no problem" Lily said as she got up and went over to give Adrian a hug

"As the actual owner of the house, I'd like to say don't worry about it" Sirius said to Molly

"Oh, look at you" Lily looked Adrian up and down "you look so much more better now, running has done wonders for you"

"Yeah, I've been running and I've been eating less" Adrian smiled "I think maybe after a few months I might even have abs"

"Oh, you have abs" Harry reassured him "we just need to burn through all that fat to see them, but in full honesty well done."

"What about you Harry? Do you have abs?" Ginny teased, Harry responded by lifting up his shirt to reveal some brilliantly chiselled abs that easily made the other men in the room jealous.

"Damn" Ginny's jaw dropped. Harry just laughed and let his shirt drop back down "Harry, promise me you'll tell me first if you break up with Daphne Greengrass" Ginny added as a joke

"Sorry but you're number eleven in the amount of people who have already said that" Harry replied, and he was not joking.

"Wow, wonder if I could ever get abs like that?" Adrian looked at himself and started feeling a bit self-conscious

"Sure you can baby, if you put in enough effort" Lily smiled

"I don't think you should be aiming for that dear" Molly said to Adrian "you're already eating less, as for your brother he needs to eat more."

"I'm fine the way I am" Harry replied "all muscle with barley any fat" Molly looked disapproving, as if she wanted to feed Harry "Kreatcher, Dobby" Harry called and the elves popped in "prepare some rooms for our guests"

"Now, now Harry, that really isn't necessary" Molly interrupted "we are very capable of preparing rooms for ourselves"

"But mum" Fred whined

"They have house elves" George said

"Yeah, they like to work" Ginny added

"We are perfectly capable of cleaning up ourselves" Molly replied

"Dobby, Kreatcher" Harry said to the elves "change of plan, prepare one room for the twins and another for Ginny. I trust that you've removed all dark objects in all the rooms"

"Yes master" Dobby nodded "we've put all bad object in basement"

"Good elves" Harry replied "prepare the rooms"

"Yes master" The elves nodded and popped away

"Thank you Harry" The twins and Ginny said at the same time

"You're welcome" Harry replied "and Adrian, your room from last time is ready."

"What about me?" Ron asked

"You can share with Adrian" Molly interrupted "and Harry, it really isn't necessary for those elves to prepare rooms for the twins and Ginny"

"Not everything has to be necessary" Harry shrugged before picking up his plate and cup and taking them to the sink.

"H…Harry" Adrian said nervously

"Yeah?" Harry put his stuff in the sink

"C…could you start training me again?" Adrian blurted out with a last burst of Gryffindor courage

"What?!" Ron blurted out in surprise "Are you crazy?! The last time was torture!"

"I…I want to do it" Adrian said both to Ron and Harry "please Harry" Harry sighed and looked towards his brother

"Did Dumbledore tell you to ask?" Harry asked

"What? No" Adrian shook his head "I really want to train again" A silence fell through the group

"Tomorrow" Harry said eventually "I'm going to wake you up at five to start, last chance to back out now"

"I'll do it" Adrian said with determination in his voice

"Just you, not your friends" Harry added

"Like I'd want to be trained by you" Ron scoffed

"Like I'd want to be near you" Harry shot back "come on guys, me and Adrian will show you to your rooms"

* * *

Later that night, Harry knocked on Adrian's door, Ron Weasley opened the door. Harry looked in and he could see Adrian sitting on the bed with a duelling book in his hand, Adrian looked back at him.

"What do you want?!" Ron demanded

"I need to talk to my brother, get out" Harry replied

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Get out or get knocked out" Harry threatened with his eyes narrowing

"Ron" Adrian said "it's alright, just go"

"Are you serious?!" Ron turned to him

"No, he's in another room" Adrian replied "but seriously, let him in"

"Fine" Ron glared at Adrian then Harry before storming out, he tried to shove Harry with his shoulder but the effect was ruined when Harry didn't move. He just scowled and stormed off

"Git" Harry shook his head and entered the room, he closed the door and put some locking and privacy charms around the room. He sat down opposite Adrian.

"Hi Harry" Adrian said softly

"Hi Adrian" Harry replied "I see your reading"

"Uh…yeah, Remus gave it to me after I apologised over the whole boggart thing" Adrian placed the book aside "it's really interesting, and that's weird."

"Weird how?" Harry asked

"I've never been interested in books before" Adrian replied "c…can I ask you some questions?"

"Answer mine first" Harry responded "first of all, how was your stay at the Weasleys?"

"It was…alright" Adrian answered "I…I got there and I apologised to Ginny for all the times I've treated her badly, she thought I was playing some prank or something and I can't really blame her. Mrs Weasley was a bit upset I wasn't eating as much as I usually did, I think she blames you for that. Not like you care"

"You're right, I don't care, go on"

"Ron…well, me and him aren't exactly the same. When I wanted to start studying or training, he wanted to play chess or quidditch and he got a bit upset when I started playing less with him. I think he blames you, he might try something"

"You worried for him or me?"

"Definitely him" Adrian replied "you would chew him up and spit him out"

"Nah, the only ginger thing allowed in my mouth is ginger biscuits" Harry replied "I must say brother, you seem different"

"I know" Adrian nodded "can I ask my questions now?"

"Go on" Harry nodded

"What did you do to me?" Adrian asked, looking Harry right in the eye

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"Ever since I stayed with you, I've been different." Adrian said slowly "I…I can remember things better, I'm not getting angry as quick and I can actually study easily. I finished my potions homework on my own, usually I'd have got Hermione to help me do it."

"Do these changes upset you?" Harry asked calmly

"Honestly, no, no they don't" Adrian replied "at first I thought it was a bit weird. But, my better memory let me remember most of all the things I've done…and…I realised that you were right. I was being a prat. Mum and dad would be disappointed in me and…and I want to thank you…for whatever it is that you did."

"Are you being honest with me?"

"Yes…I promise. I really am thankful" Adrian said genuinely.

Harry sighed and looked Adrian right in the eye, Adrian felt something weird in his head. He didn't like it and quickly forced it out of his mind. Adrian looked up and saw Harry, looking at him with amazement and happiness.

"Oh Merlin" Harry breathed

"Harry, are you alright?" Adrian asked with a bit of concern in his voice

"Damn!" Harry laughed, he got to his feet then pulled Adrian to a standing position before giving his brother a big hug

"Harry?!" A surprised Adrian blurted out

"That's brilliant!" Harry let him go and let Adrian drop back to his seat, Harry retook his own seat opposite him "You're a natural occlumency master! You have natural barriers and defences"

"Occlumency?"

"Yes! It's the art of defending your mind from intrusion, it means that nobody can read your mind thanks to your natural barriers!"

"But…but I never studied…"

"Natural barriers! You were born with them!"

"But…but why have I only got them now?"

"Well" Harry stopped looking like he was going to laugh but was still smiling "that's because I unlocked them for you"

"Unlocked them?"

"Let me explain" Harry said "last time you stayed over I discovered that you had some blocks on you, magically and mentally"

"Blocks?" Adrian repeated

"Yes, one of them lowered your magical power while the other blocked your minds natural defensive capabilities"

"But…but who would do that?! Why would anyone do that?!" Adrian demanded

"You won't like the answer" Harry stopped smiling

"Harry tell me!"

"Adrian, you won't…"

"Harry please!"

"Fine" Harry sighed "but don't blow up on me or anything, it's just a theory as of the moment"

"Go on" Adrian prompted

"Dumbledore" Harry answered

"Dumbledore?!" Adrian blurted out in surprise

"Just…just hear me out" Harry said as he leaned forward "Dumbledore needs you as you're the boy-who-lived, but he can't have you getting too powerful and out of his control. That's why he kept you busy with presents and the Weasleys instead of letting you practise, and he put that block on you as well. As for your mental blocks, they were to stop you from noticing when Dumbledore reads your mind"

"Dumbledore reads my mind?" Adrian gulped

"I think he does, that's probably why he blocked off your natural defensives. Even if he doesn't he still has Granger and Weasley"

"What...what do you mean?" Adrian wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer

"Granger's mind is basically an open book" Harry replied "it's well organised but that just makes it easier to read. As for Ron, his thoughts are so simple, also easy to read"

"Wait, you've been reading our minds?!"

"Only did it once" Harry put his hands up "I had just learnt how to read minds and was experimenting with different people, it was in first year, I haven't done it since. Mostly because I didn't ever want to go back into your friends mind"

"What why?"

"Let's just say that your best mate is a bit of a pervert" Harry replied "anyway, even if he doesn't read their minds there is always the possibility that they spy for him"

"No" Adrian shook his head "they wouldn't do that"

"Wouldn't they?" Harry asked "There is a great way to make sure, I can read their minds and find out if you want"

"No, no you can't do that" Adrian refused

"If that's what you want" Harry sighed "but long story short, last time you stayed over I snuck into your room and started removing the blocks. I finally had them removed the day before we had that conversation, that was part of the reason why I had that conversation with you. Your mind was clearer, better than before. Before you would've just shouted and stormed off, but you actually listened to me"

"How…how did you know I had blocks on me?" Adrian asked curiously

"I can't say, it's not that I don't want to, it's just I can't say."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret that can only be talked about with those who know the secret"

"That….is stupid"

"Hey" Harry laughed "I didn't invent the rules. Are you mad at me?"

"For what?"

"Taking those blocks off you without your permission? I would've asked, I just figured you wouldn't have believed me"

"That is true, and while I don't exactly like the fact that you didn't ask me, I do understand"

"Oh look, a full sentence, you are smarter" Harry joked

"Yeah and you're still a prat" Adrian replied

"I'm starting to like you brother" Harry admitted as he stood up

"You too" Adrian stood up as well, the two made their way out of the room "where's Ron?"

"Probably stealing some food from a dog or something" Harry shrugged, the two boys walked down and did not like the sight in front of them.

Their mother had bent down to get something off the floor while Ron was staring at her, he was so immersed that he didn't notice the two Potter brothers sneaking up behind him.

"Hello Ron" Harry clamped a hand on his shoulder

"Hi Ron" Adrian clamped a hand on Ron's other shoulder

"We need to have a talk with you, don't we dear brother?"

"Yes big brother, I believe we do"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" A confused Ron asked

"Let's go upstairs and we'll explain" Harry smiled evilly

"Yes, lets" Adrian returned the smile. The two then dragged Ron upstairs.

"Found it" Lily stood up and handed the twins one of their fake wands

"Thanks Mrs Potter" The twins thanked her

"Don't worry about it, although next time I might just summon it, saves my clothes from getting dirty."

"Why didn't you?" Ginny asked

"Muggleborn, we're just used to doing stuff like that" Lily brushed some dirt off of her clothes "hmm, where's your brother?"

"Ron?" Ginny asked

"Yeah" Lily nodded

"Well, your sons" Fred started

"Are taking him upstairs" George continued

"Maybe to beat him up"

"Maybe to torture him"

"Maybe even to kill him"

"Though the last one is wishful thinking"

"Can I ask why?" Lily asked

"Let's just say that it is very well deserved" Ginny replied

"Yes" Fred nodded "very…"

"Well deserved" George finished

* * *

The weeks passed by until everyone had to go back to school, and it had its moments of awkwardness. Mrs Weasley seemed disappointed with pretty much everything, it seemed to Harry that she thought she could run everything just like how she did in their home. What she slowly realised was that in this house the people in charge were Harry and Lily.

Ron also seemed to be getting increasingly pissed whenever he saw Adrian spending anytime with Harry, it didn't matter if it was simply coming back together from a run, studying or even eating. Ron kept trying to separate the two.

The Weasley family were going for the world cup and offered the Potters to join them, Harry refused saying he wanted to spend time with Rose and his mum at home because he knew Rose wouldn't like the crowd and his mum didn't like quidditch. Then Sirius, James, Remus and Adrian also said they wanted to stay home with their family. Much to Ron's annoyance, the Weasley family went to the world cup while the Potters stayed at home and enjoyed a nice evening in each other's company.

Soon it was time to return to school, both families arrived at the train station. Just outside of the train Harry was stopped when a blonde missile tackled him and pulled him into a big kiss. Harry and Daphne broke apart when they heard a gagging sound from Ron, wolf whistles from James and Sirius, the sound of Ron's head being slapped by Ginny, the sound of Sirius and James being slapped by Lily and Remus while Adrian laughed.

On the train Harry sat in a compartment with Daphne sitting on his lap and resting her head on his shoulder while they both read the book in Harry's hand left hand as his right hand was holding Daphne's waist. Rose sat opposite them reading the same book, suddenly they heard voices.

"All of the other compartments are full" They heard a familiar bossy voice.

"This one ain't" They heard Adrian's voice open the compartments "oh, hi Harry"

"Alright brother?" Harry asked

"We're fine, do you mind if we sit here?" Adrian asked with a politeness that surprised both Daphne and Hermione. Both because they didn't quite believe Harry and Ron telling them about how Adrian had changed.

"I don't mind" Harry turned to his girlfriend "what about you Daph?"

"Fine with me" Daph shrugged, Harry looked to Rose who nodded.

"Come in" Harry invited them in

"Thanks Harry" Adrian came in and sat down besides Rose, Hermione cautiously came in and sat opposite Adrian and next to Harry and Daphne. Ron begrudgingly came in and sat next to Adrian. Soon the train started moving off.

"What are you three reading?" Hermione asked

"Muggle fiction" Daphne responded "it's called 'The lightning curse'"

"What really?" Hermione looked at them with disbelief

"Yes" Daphne nodded "it is called the lightning curse"

"Not that, I mean you two are actually reading muggle fiction"

"Not all purebloods hate muggles you know" Harry replied as he turned a page with his fingers.

"But you're a Slytherin" Ron pointed out

"And you're a ginger, that doesn't mean I should assume that you would have nothing for a demntor to eat"

"What?" A confused Ron turns to his friends

"He made a 'gingers don't have souls' joke, not cool by the way" Adrian turned to Harry, who just smiled and shrugged. "By the way Harry, I think I may have accidentally left my ancient runes book in your trunk"

"Hmm, fine, I'll give it to you tomorrow morning since I can't really bothered to get it out of my trunk" Harry said as Daphne turned the page for him "thanks love"

"You're welcome" Daphne kissed him on the cheek and the two began reading. Hermione looked at the two disapprovingly, her face revealing her thoughts about their public displays of affection. Ron looked like he was worried that Harry and Daphne might start breading, Adrian couldn't help but think they were overreacting.

"Is the book any good?" Adrian asked

"Hmm, it's not bad" Daphne said

"Yeah" Harry agreed "there's the odd spelling mistake but apart from that it's really brilliant"

"Wait a sec" Hermione interrupted "ancient runes? You don't take ancient runes Adrian"

"I do now" Adrian replied "I dropped divination and began taking it, I would've taken Arithmancy as well but I don't think it's for me"

"Wait what?" Ron clearly didn't know this "You dropped divination? Why on earth would you drop that? It's an easy pass!"

"Why did you start taking ancient runes?" Hermione asked with a hint of 'tell me now' in her voice

"Harry recommended I drop divination, said it was useless and said I should pick something better" Adrian answered "he told me about the classes and showed me some of his old books, I decided I rather liked ancient runes and sent an owl to McGonagall to change it"

"But…but why would you tell him that?" Hermione looked at Harry

"Because I'm his big brother, it's my job to make sure he doesn't fuck up"

"Language!" Hermione scolded

"You're only bigger by a few minutes" Adrian reminded him

"Still bigger" Harry smirked as he closed the book "alright with reading the rest tonight Daph?"

"Sure" Daphne nodded

"But why do you care what Adrian does?" Hermione asked

"Because he's my brother and it's my job to look after him"

"But you've never did that before" Hermione pointed out

"I never liked him before" Harry replied "now that I know he is not a complete idiot, I find him to be tolerable"

"Hmm, a compliment" Daphne said dryly "maybe you really are starting to like him"

"Adrian, you alright with training tomorrow or would you like a day off?" Harry asked his brother

"I'll train" Adrian said "if that's alright with you"

"What? He's training you again?!" Hermione looked at Adrian like he was crazy

"Yeah" Adrian nodded

"I still don't get why you're doing that" Ron commented

"Well, for one, look at me. I'm skinnier than I've ever been" Adrian gestured to himself, everyone had to admit that he had lost some fat. He was no longer chubby but he was not skinny, he was a good place in-between. "Plus I'm healthier and faster, and by this point I'm sort of used to training"

"That was the idea" Harry said "keep training you until it's fixed into your mind that you need to train everyday"

"Yeah, plus Harry has taught me a few things. I know how to disarm people without my own wand, I can punch and kick with 'proper technique' and he event taught me one throw. Oh and Harry said he's going to start teaching me some more magic when we get to Hogwarts"

"How much are you paying for these lessons?" Hermione asked

"Nothing" Adrian answered

"Nothing?" She looked at Harry

"Mum would kill me if I charged him" Harry shrugged

"So does that mean you're going to be teaching me and Ron as well?"

"No" Harry shook his head

"Why not?"

"Rather simply, I don't want to"

"But that's not fair!" Hermione complained "Why are you teaching Adrian and not us?!"

"Adrian is my brother and he's matured throughout the summer" Harry responded "he's putting in the effort and I find him tolerable. As for you, I am not related to you and I have no reason to help you. I'll teach Adrian, if he wants to teach you after then that's up to him."

"What exactly are you planning to teach him?" Hermione crossed her arms

"Some martial arts combined with magic"

"What sort of magic?"

"I'll help him with anything he may struggle with in class and I'll also teach him some offensive and defensive magic like stunners, shields and so forth. I'll teach him about duelling, maybe if he advances quickly I may show him some spells I've learnt from other countries"

"But it's not fair that Adrian gets to learn and not us!" Hermione whined like a child

"Give it a break Granger!" Daphne snapped "My boyfriend is not a paid teacher, anything he teaches he does it out of his own free time. He has other things to do besides teaching everyone in his year."

"You tell her babe" Harry pecked Daphne on the lips

"Oh, get a room" Ron groaned

"Leave them alone Ron" Adrian said, he was going to say more when he felt someone tug on his sleeve. He looked to Rose who was looking as nervous as she always did.

"Do…do you want to read it?" She held out the book to him "I'm finished" She mumbled

"Thank you" Adrian smiled and gently took the book from her

"You're welcome" Rose whispered

"Really? You actually want to read that?" Ron looked at the book

"Yeah, what's it about?" Adrian asked Harry

"It's about a hero who deals with a manipulative old man, a villain and a pair of twats"

"That's descriptive" Adrian commented as he began reading.

* * *

Soon they all arrived at Hogwarts, and were taken to the hall. The golden trio going to the Gryffindor table while the Silver trio sat at the Slytherin's, soon Dumbledore began making his yearly speech.

"Welcome, welcome" Dumbledore said loudly with from his position at the front "welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have some important announcements, as you know there is no magic in the corridors. Also I regret to inform you that this year, Quidditch is cancelled" The hall burst into outrage and shouting. Boo's from the twins and one person telling Dumbledore to F off and die, that person was probably Harry. "This is because of a new event that is coming to Hogwarts"

Suddenly the doors to the hall opened and a person walked in, not just any person, it was Mad-eye Moody. Recognisable thanks to his peg leg, cane and magical eye. Harry looked at Mad-eye and an amused smile came across his face.

"I am pleased to introduce our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Alastor Moody." Dumbledore said "As I was saying, it gives me pleasure to announce that this year the school will be hosting the tri-wizard tournament"

"You're joking!" Fred shouted amongst the gasps

"Certainly not Mr Weasley, although I did hear a rather splendid joke about a dwarf, a honey comb and a jacka…" McGonagall coughed "Perhaps another time" Dumbledore went on to explain about the tournament before letting the students leave and go to the common room.

* * *

In the Slytherin common room, Harry walked up to the centre and stood up on a chair so he as above everyone.

"Hey!" Harry called "Oi, everyone look here" Harry called out and the entire common room looked towards him "for those of you who don't know me, I am Harry Fucking Potter. And I have an announcement to make, we all have enemies in this school, but now I am taking one of them off the market. From now on, nobody will lay a hand or fire a spell at Adrian Potter"

"Are you crazy Potter?!" Malfoy demanded

"Yes" Harry responded "from now on, anyone who has any problems with Adrian Potter will deal with them through me. If my brother has wronged you in some way then come to me and we will discuss it like civilised wizards and witches, however if any of you take matters into your own hands then I will gladly show you what an uncivilised and angry wizard looks like"

"Who do you think you are? Telling us what to do!" Malfoy shouted "You're not special Potter, you're just a…" Malfoy was cut off by Harry blasting him across the room, causing him to crash against a wall and land on the floor in an unconscious heap.

"Any questions?" Harry asked the common room, nobody answered "didn't think so, goodnight"

* * *

A.N: Wow, that was tiring. I hope you guys enjoyed it, my next update will be soon (hopefully). But my next upload will be another chapter for my Chaos story so people don't think I've forgotten it, then I will release another chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoyed it, please feel free to leave reviews.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Start of fourth year, goblet of fire,

In the Gryffindor common room that night Adrian was sat with the other members of the golden trio. He was feeling very uncomfortable, probably because Ron was looking at him like he was sick whilst Hermione was looking at him like she wanted to cut him up and dissect him.

"Adrian, what's going on with you?" Hermione asked, even though it was clear she was pretty much demanding he told her.

"What do you mean?" Adrian asked

"You've been acting different ever since you stayed with the Potters" Hermione replied "Ron said you even willingly missed the world cup. You love quidditch!"

"Yeah, but I love my mother and father more" Adrian replied "I had fun that night. We stayed up late, we ate whatever we wanted and we played games and told stories! It was brilliant!"

"It can't have been better than the quidditch world cup" Ron said "plus there's how you've been acting with that slimy snake"

"Ron, you call every Slytherin a 'slimy snake', which one are you talking about?"

"Your brother, obviously" Ron replied "you've been spending a lot of time with that prat this summer"

"We've gotten over our differences" Adrian responded "I mean, yeah I thought he was a prat before but now he seems alright. He is really nice if you get him to like you, did you know that he's started teaching me a little bit about wizarding politics and customs?"

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed, horrified that Adrian could learn something that she couldn't.

"Yeah, so far I've only really learnt a little bit, like the differences between house statuses and titles."

"He's turning you into a Slytherin!" Ron said with an alarmed face "He's going to get you to start hating muggleborns and everything"

"Yeah right" Adrian scoffed "you're telling me that Harry 'I love my mother and will kill you if you insult her' Potter would get me to hate muggleborns when mum is one?"

"I'm guessing Harry really cares for your mother then" Hermione said

"Cares for her?" Adrian snorted "He bloody worships her, probably kill for her if she asked him to. But that's not the point, Harry has…actually started being nice to me since mum and dad woke up. He said he wanted to get along for their sakes but…I think we might actually be starting to get along as brothers as well"

"But that doesn't explain why you're acting so different. First you switch divination, you're happily talking with Harry, Rose and that Greengrass girl, you missed the quidditch world cup and you're actually looking forward to studying and training with him"

"What can I say? He just put some things in perspective for me and I've looked back on how I used to behave and I realised that he was right. I used to be such a prat, always talking about being the boy-who-lived. It's funny now that I think about it, Harry also lived. So did my parents, and here I am talking like I'm the only survivor and acting like I did it on pure willpower and strength"

"But Adrian you're still completely different, you're…"

"Oh, give it a rest Hermione" Adrian sighed "honestly, you're like a….oh, what's the phrase?"

"A dog with a bone" A voice said from behind Adrian

"Thank you" Adrian replied "you're like a dog with a bone when you want to know something and….Harry?! What the fuck?!" Many of the common room looked in surprise when they noticed the unofficial prince of Slytherin standing in their dorm

"No, go on" Harry encouraged "you were about to compare her to a dog"

"What are you doing here?!" Ron demanded as he jumped to his feet, Harry lazily flicked his wand at Ron and Ron fell back into his seat at the same time his wand flew out of his hand.

"Merlin, don't they teach manners in Gryffindor?" Harry sighed

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked

"I came to talk to my brother, in private" Harry said

"How did you get in here?" Adrian asked

"Easily" Harry shrugged "now come on, let's go outside before your fellow lions decide I know too much to live"

"Good point" Adrian stood up "but seriously, how did you get in?"

"I heard the password, told the lady in the portrait the password, flirted with her a bit to convince her to make an exception to the 'only Gryffindor's are allowed inside room'"

"You flirted with her?" Adrian looked at him with disbelief

"Little brother" Harry put an arm around his shoulder "you'll be surprised what you can accomplish with some good flirting, now follow me"

"You sound like Padfoot" Adrian commented as he followed Harry outside

"He'll be honoured" Harry smiled as they exited the common room , the Gryffindor room closed and Harry turned to his brother "tell me, can you even shit without them?" He gestured with his head to Ron and Hermione who followed them

"Watch your language!" Hermione ordered

"Oh merlin" Harry sighed

"What are you two doing here?" Adrian asked

"Anything Harry can say to you, he can say to us" Hermione crossed her arms

"No, Adrian wouldn't tell me off for my language because he'd have the intelligence to realise that I don't care" Harry replied

"We're not leaving Adrian alone with a snake like you" Ron spat

"Fine" Harry growled out, using every piece of control to stop himself from hexing the arrogant prats, he turned to his brother "listen up brother. I've spoken to the Slytherin common room, and I've made it clear that you're off limits"

"Wait, what?" Adrian asked

"I've told them all to leave you alone, any problems they have with you they will deal with through me" Harry replied

"Thanks Harry" Adrian said with wide eyed

"You're welcome, if any Slytherin bothers you then you come to me. However, that does not mean that I'm giving you free reign to terrorise the Slytherin's. If I find that you're unfairly harming a single Slytherin then I will hurt you tenfold, is that understood?"

"Yeah" Adrian nodded

"Good, fair warning, that doesn't cover the dumbass and the dumber-ass over there" Harry gestured to Ron and Hermione

"Hey!" The pair objected

"So they're fair game" Harry continued "I'd keep them away from us snakes, otherwise don't blame me if they end up getting hexed or cursed."

"Wait a sec, if you can stop them from hurting Adrian then why not us?!" Hermione demanded

"Other than the fact I don't like you" Harry responded "I can't protect everyone in the school, that's just wishful thinking. I can get away with Adrian because he's my brother, anyone else is just too much. You two are going to have to survive on your own, shame about that."

"Oh please" Ron scoffed "you're lying"

"Weasley, unlike you my brain stores more than simply the knowledge of what food tastes nice and how to eat" Harry retorted "there is a system to Slytherin politics. And you have about as much talent with that as the bookworm does at quidditch"

"Thanks again Harry" Adrian interrupted before Ron could say anything

"You're welcome brother, I'll meet you tomorrow at the lake for training"

"See you there bro" Adrian replied as Harry walked away

"Wait, where are you going?" Ron called out

"To be snogged senseless by a hot girl! I'll write you an essay on how that feels since you won't ever get to experience it" Harry called back as he walked off

"That rotten no good prat!" Ron cursed

"Adrian, are you really going to go train with him tomorrow?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, I am" Adrian nodded "better go sleep early if I want to wake up on time" Adrian said as he made his way back in.

* * *

The next day Hermione tried to wake Ron up and force him to come with her to make sure Harry didn't kill Adrian, but it turned out that no amount of nagging would wake that boy up with the deep sleep that he was in.

She walked down when she saw Harry and Adrian by the lake, she got closer when she saw Adrian get blasted backwards and on to his back.

"Adrian!" She rushed towards him, and knelt down next to him "Are you alright?!"

"That was awesome!" Adrian grinned and sat up "how many was it that time?"

"Five, much better than before" Harry answered

"What is going on?!" Hermione interrupted

"Harry's helping me improve my defences" Adrian explained "when we started my shield could only take a few spells before it broke but now it's increased"

"I have a better question, what are you doing here Granger?" Harry sighed

"I'm here because I want to be" Hermione glared at him "it's not like you could do anything about it"

"Actually, there are a number of things I could do about it" Harry responded "for example I could knock you out, I could toss you into the lake, I could kill you. All tempting, now tell me before they get too tempting, what are you doing here Granger?"

"I'm here to make sure that you don't permanently hurt my friend! Because if you do then I will tell Professor Dumbledore"

"Oh? Is that right?" Harry looked at her with an amused expression

"Yeah, that's right"

"Hmm, then maybe I should tell off you as well" Harry replied

"Me?! I haven't done anything you could tell the teachers about"

"Says the girl who admitted to setting a teacher on fire in her fist year like a lunatic" Harry retorted "or if that's not good enough for you then perhaps I should tell a few people about that time turner you had last year" Hermione paled

"Time turner?" Adrian looked confused

"She didn't tell you?" Harry raised an eyebrow "Oh my, secrets among the pack."

"What are you talking about?" Adrian asked

"Adrian, it's nothing" Hermione said

"Nothing?" Harry laughed "I wouldn't think giving a school girl the ability to turn back time is nothing"

"What?!" Adrian turned to Hermione "You could turn back time and you didn't tell me?!"

"I couldn't say, McGonagall made me promise not to tell anyone" Hermione replied "and she took it away early in the year"

"Probably because you were stupidly turning crazy in the library" Harry commented "everyone with a pair of eyes saw you were going mad, tell me Granger, how did you get that time turner? McGonagall has too much sense to allow just any person a time turner, did you bribe her? Did you bribe her with catnip? Please tell me you bribed her with catnip!"

"I didn't bribe her!"

"Oh, couldn't afford to, I understand" Harry said in a sympathetic voice

"That's not why I didn't bribe her!"

"Oh, Granger, I don't really care. I just like annoying you" Harry smirked

"Oh, you're insufferable!" She growled

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry said proudly "make me like you and I'll carry you to greatness, piss me off and I could drag you straight to hell. Adrian, sit ups if you would please"

"Sure Harry" Adrian nodded and began doing his sit-ups

"You are so arrogant" Hermione complained

"And you're irritating" Harry shot back "now be quiet or get lost"

"Come on Adrian" Hermione huffed and stood up

"Continue your sit-ups Adrian" Harry said

"Come on Adrian" Hermione ordered, not caring that Adrian looked uncomfortable

"Adrian" Harry sighed "it's up to you, stay and train with me or go with her. We're nearly finished anyway"

"I'll stay then" Adrian grunted as he performed another rep "might as well finish up"

"Good choice" Harry smiled while Hermione looked furious at the fact that Adrian hadn't obeyed her. "Try and do twenty more than last time if you can"

"Okay" Adrian let a big breath out. Hermione growled and stalked off.

* * *

Soon it was time for the other schools to arrive at Hogwarts, Harry sat at the Slytherin table with Daphne and Rose on his right. First came the Beauxbatons students from France, Harry couldn't help notice the glazing eyes of the boys and the irritated scowls of the girls.

He placed an arm around Daphne's waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek to let her know exactly where his attention was, she seemed happy with his actions as she responded by pecking him on the lips. The French students all chose to sit at the Ravenclaw table, then the Drumstrang students entered.

Ron Weasley and many girls in the room were excited to see the international quidditch star Victor Krum, the Drumstrang students made their way over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy puffed his chest out, trying to look important.

Victor Krum made his way over and stopped right by Harry, with all the Drumstrang boys behind him. Harry let out a small breath, he stood up and looked Krum straight in the eye. The entire hall seemed captivated by the staring contest that was going on between the famous quidditch star and Harry.

Krum took a step back before moving forwards and striking Harry across the face with a right hook, the entire hall gasped. Harry slowly turned his head back to face Krum.

"I guess I deserved that didn't I?" Harry smiled

"Yes" Krum said in a heavy accent as he smiled back "you did"

"After all these years, you still hit like a girl" Harry grinned. The two laughed and pulled each other into a hug, people around them were a bit confused as to why they were suddenly patting each other on the back. "Take a seat dumbass" Harry let go and sat down with Victor sitting next to him "oh, Victor, this is Daphne Greengrass, my girlfriend"

"Pleasure to meet you" Daphne said

"You too" Victor replied "are you a quidditch fan?"

"Only when Harry's playing" Daphne answered honestly

"Oh, Victor, you remember Rose?" Harry pointed to Rose

"Ah, hello Rose" Victor greeted her

"Hello" Rose whispered

"Harry" Victor turned to him "are you still vorking?"

"Nah" Harry shook his head "I don't work anymore, why?"

"I'm…" Victor paused to try and remember the right word "curious. Mother wished for you to stop, she will be glad. So, which position are you playing in quidditch?"

"Seeker, obviously"

"Ah, of course" Victor laughed "what else vould my former teacher play as?"

"Wait, teacher?" One Slytherin asked

"Ya" Victor nodded "Harry taught me a little bit about quidditch when I was younger" The entire hall began whispering

"Potter?" Malfoy asked with disbelief "When did you meet Potter?"

"Vhen I vas about nine years old" Victor answered "ve met once a year before Harry started Hogwarts"

"So Victor, how is your mum doing?" Harry asked

"She's good" Victor replied

"She still make those chocolate chip cookies?" Harry asked hopefully

"Of course" Victor grinned and pulled out a small bag of cookies

"Brilliant" Harry snatched it from his hands

"Hey, those were mine" Victor objected

"She's your mother, you can get cookies from her whenever you want" Harry pointed out

"Not the point" Victor snatched the bag out and out a different bag and gave it to Harry "this one is yours"

"Why is this one lighter?" Harry glared at Victor

"No idea" Victor shrugged but smiled at Harry

"Victor you cocky little…"

"Harry" Daphne interrupted

"Yeah?" Harry asked, Daphne gestured to the entire hall which had stopped to listen to the two

"Oh, my apologies everyone" Harry said

"Right…let's move on" Dumbledore said and continued his speech

"How in the bloody hell does your brother know Victor Krum?!" Ron hissed to Adrian, under his breath

"No idea, he never mentioned it" Adrian whispered

At the end of Dumbledore's speech, Adrian and Ron noticed one of the French girls stand up. Ron's eyes glazed over, his mouth opened and he began drooling. Adrian definitely felt an attraction but wasn't like Ron, though he guessed that he probably would've been if not for the blocks that Harry had removed.

They watched her take a few steps and suddenly Ron's expression turned into rage when he saw the girl hugging Harry who had walked up to her with Daphne and Rose behind her.

"Alright Fleur?" Harry asked as he let the girl go

"I'm fine Harry" She smiled at him "it has been so long since you last visited. We haven't seen you since you started Hogwarts, ah hello Rose"

"Hi Fleur" Rose whispered

"How's your family doing?" Harry asked

"Mother and father are doing fine, they and Gabrielle should be coming soon after the first task. Harry, would you like to introduce me to your other friend?"

"Ah yes" Harry held Daphne's hand "Fleur, this is Daphne Greengrass. Smartest and best looking girl in school, also my girlfriend and fiancée"

"Fiancée?" Fleur raised an eyebrow and looked at Daphne "Pleasure to meet you, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you manage to tame Harry?"

"Tame him?" Daphne scoffed "Please, he's a wild animal"

"I'm your wild animal" Harry kissed her on the forehead

"Still a charmer I see" Fleur commented "Gabrielle will be very upset that you're taken"

"Who's Gabrielle?" Daphne asked

"My little sister" Fleur answered "she has always had a crush on Harry, but I wouldn't worry yourself, she is only eight at the moment"

"Or do worry yourself, I'd find your jealousy to be flattering" Harry said

"You're still a prat" Daphne replied

"You're prat" Harry grinned

* * *

The next day Adrian and Harry were up early and at the lake when Hermione was rushing towards them with McGonagall and Snape following behind her. They had just reached them when Adrian found himself falling to the floor, but fortunately for him he managed to roll back up to his feet.

"Getting tired little brother?" Harry taunted

"Still got enough energy to deal with you" Adrian charged at Harry and tried to punch him when he found himself going over Harry's head and landing on the ground.

"Don't telegraph so much, you're fighting style may work against an average untrained person but anyone with any sort of training could easily see what you're doing" Harry said as he helped Adrian up

"Right, got it" Adrian nodded

"You see" Hermione said to McGonagall, Adrian and Harry turned to the three

"When did you guys get here?" Adrian asked, Harry slapped him on the back of the head "Ow, what was that for?"

"Pay attention to your surroundings, I heard them coming from like a mile away" Harry said

"Sorry" Adrian rubbed his head before turning back to Snape, McGonagall and Hermione "but what are you guys doing here?"

"Miss Granger expressed some concern over your wellbeing" McGonagall said

"Please" Snape scoffed "she practically demanded we get here and stop Slytherin Potter from breaking your bones"

"I haven't broken any of his bones yet" Harry replied

"Why is there a yet in that sentence?" Adrian asked, slightly alarmed

"Just joking little brother, I wouldn't hurt you seriously. Mum would kill me"

"Mr Potter" McGonagall said to Adrian "Miss Granger has told me she is worried about your safety"

"My safety?" Adrian asked

"I believe she is referring to the lessons I'm giving you" Harry explained

"Oh, it's alright" Adrian said to McGonagall "I'm actually enjoying these lessons"

"Really?" McGonagall said as Snape raised an eyebrow "I remember you complaining about these last year"

"We've compromised" Harry said "he's going to actually put some effort into his training and I'm going to hold back on my 'harsh' methods" Harry didn't really agree that they were harsh, he thought they were rather tame

"I see" McGonagall nodded "very well, however I had better not hear complaints from either of you or the hospital wing"

"Ye Professor" They nodded

"That's it?!" Hermione exclaimed

"What exactly are you teaching your brother Mr Potter?" Snape asked

"Martial arts, school related magic along with defensive and offensive spells. I'm also educating him on wizarding customs and traditions" Harry answered

"Very well" Snape nodded before turning to his colleague "I see no problem here, both Potters are putting the effort in and both seem to be in agreement over the lessons"

"Very well" McGonagall sighed before turning to the Potters "do not make me regret this" She said and both teachers walked off

"Hermione what the hell was that about?!" Adrian demanded

"Adrian, we'll end our training early today" Harry said "too much drama for us to be productive, I'll see you later" Harry walked off

"Like I said, what the hell was that about?!" Adrian said to Hermione

"Adrian, you remember last year!" She responded "He worked us too hard! It was torture!"

"But he's not doing that anymore!" Adrian argued "He's going easy on me, and like I told McGonagall I am actually enjoying the lessons now"

"I still don't understand why you think you need to take these lessons!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because they're fun? Maybe because I am actually learning something, maybe because I'm getting stronger and better or maybe because me and my brother are finally getting along and I like spending time with him! He's helped me and I'm actually starting to learn stuff and I feel smart for once. I actually feel smart and feel like I'm learning something"

"Learning what?" Hermione crossed her arms "What's he teaching you?"

"What's it to you?" Adrian crossed his own arms

"Because I want to know" Hermione said as if it should be obvious

"I already told you, he's been teaching me about magic and wizarding customs and fighting"

"I know that but I want to know exactly what he taught you"

"Why?!"

"Because I said so! Now tell me!"

"No! You're not the boss of me!" Adrian shouted "If I decide I don't want to tell you then you can't make me!" Adrian stormed away, he saw Harry and ran up to catch him "Harry!" He called

"You alright little brother?" Harry stopped and turned to face Adrian who had just caught up

"I'm so sorry about that"

"Don't apologise for what other people do" Harry replied "I don't hold you responsible for the book worms actions."

"She pretty much demanded I tell her what you were teaching me" Adrian said

"Probably to make sure I'm not turning you 'dark' or something" Harry mused "either that or she wants to learn it herself, that one is obsessed"

"Yeah" Adrian shrugged before letting out a deep breath "this is so weird"

"What is?" Harry asked

"This" Adrian gestured to himself "ever since you took those blocks off I feel like a completely different person, my mind's clearer and I'm smarter. I like it if we're being honest, before I used to like myself because I was the boy-who-lived but now I like myself for who I am. But, it also makes everything feel different, like my relationship with Ron and Hermione. I don't what I'm going to do about those two"

"There are only three things that matter in life" Harry replied "the first is what you can do, the second is what you're willing to do and the third is the consequences of your actions. Look at me, if I wanted to then I could kill you easily, I wouldn't do it though because the consequence would be Azkaban, hurting you and hurting our family. You can stay with your friends if you're willing to, or you can leave them if you're willing to do that.

If you stay then you have to be willing to either put up with them or change how the two act, I'd say you'd probably have to stick with the first seeing as those two are about as stubborn as they are unintelligent. So the consequences would be you putting up with them until you grow old and die or change your mind and leave"

"But…what if I leave them? What happens then?" Adrian asked slowly

"They'll be upset, they'll either ignore you or retaliate in some way or form. If they're smart they'll chose the first option, but they're not smart so they'll likely go for the second one. Thing is, they need you more than you need them"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at your friends, let's start with Ron Weasley, the youngest male Weasley. He doesn't really have anything to make himself stand out compared to the rest of his family. Even Ginny stands out by just being a girl, the only way he was remotely special was because he has the boy-who-lived as his friend. With you he stands out, without you not many people would be willing to tolerate him.

Then we have Hermione Granger, resident know it all. Has no social skill, lives her life by the rules. Many look down on her because she's a muggleborn and if not that then her bossy personality. With you she can get much farther ahead than she would on her own, she's the muggleborn best friend of the boy-who-lived. Remove you and she's just a muggleborn with no social skills who thinks she knows better than everyone else. Do you remember that elf campaign she started?"

"Started?" Adrian snorted "It's still going, she hasn't stopped it. You know, she told me that it was probably the sort of thing that mother would have done"

"No, mother had the sense to actually research house elves before going on a crusade. Most house elves just want fair treatment, for a lot of them getting clothes is a fate worse than death. Treat them right, they stay happy and that's the end of it, it's not that complicated."

"True…but what happens if I Ron and Hermione aren't my friends anymore? I've been a jerk ever since I came to Hogwarts, nobody is going to want to be friends with me."

"Start by showing the real you" Harry suggested "maybe they'll realise you've changed and slowly get over how you used to be. If not then you'll still have me, if the whole school turns their back on you then know that I'll still be here for you"

"Thanks Harry" Adrian wiped his eyes "that means a lot"

"Good but don't expect me to say it again, so, you going to stick with your friends or what?"

"I…I don't know" Adrian admitted

"Well, think about it" Harry replied "it's not like anyone's given you a deadline, spend some time with them and when you're ready, make a decision."

* * *

Eventually came time for the first defence class with the new defence against the dark arts teacher, Mad-eye Moody.

"Now" Moody said from the front of the class "how many unforgivable curses are there?"

"Three" Hermione Granger answered

"And they are called that because?"

"They are unforgivable" Hermione replied "the use of any one of them will…"

"Send you straight to Azkaban!" Moody finished "Now, the ministry says you are too young to learn about these, I say different! You need to know what you're up against, how else can you maintain constant vigilance?! Someone give me the name of an unforgivable curse, Weasley!"

"Uh" Ron stood up, looking nervous in the face of the scarred auror "I...I know about one sir, the uh...imperious curse"

"Ah, yes" Moody nodded appreciatively "you would know that, gave the ministry a lot of trouble that one did" Harry couldn't help but notice that Moody's fake eye glanced at Malfoy.

Moody made his way to the front, he pulled out a spider put it under the imperious curse. He made the spider perform various tricks, ranging from jumping upside down to running and flips. Most of the class looked amused.

"You think that's funny do you?!" Mad-eye barked "Would you like it if I did it to you?!" The class went silent at the threat "someone tell me another one, you boy" He pointed at Neville who nervously stood up

"There's the…cruciatus curse" Neville said quietly

"Yes" Moody nodded "come up here" He pulled Neville up to the front

"Crucio" Moody pointed the wand at the spider, it began twitching in pain as Neville began paling

"We get it" Harry said from his seat "you can stop now"

"Oh" Moody stopped and walked towards Harry, he stopped right in front of him "perhaps you could tell us about the last unforgivable?"

"Sure" Harry got his wand out and the whole class gasped when he pointed at Moody "Avada Kedavra" Harry said out loud, everyone watched as nothing happened.

"Ha!" Moody laughed, surprising everyone "Fifty points to Slytherin! Well done Potter! Glad to know somebody knows what they're talking about!"

"You're rewarding him?!" Hermione exclaimed "He tried to kill you and you're rewarding him because it didn't work?!"

"No he's not, because it wasn't supposed to work" Adrian said, surprising the class "the spells are based on emotion so nothing would happen as long as Harry didn't actually want to kill Moody. If he did want to kill Moody then Moody would be dead right now"

Many people around the class couldn't believe Adrian had contributed to the lesson, everyone knew him as a lazy slacker. Adrian understood why they were surprised, didn't mean he liked them staring at him like he did a triple summersault. Though, he would have to admit that the shocked look on Hermione's face was brilliant.

"Excellent" Moody barked "fifty points to Gryffindor, well done Potters" Moody went back to teaching the lesson

"How did you know that?!" Hermione hissed to Adrian under her breath

"Know what?"

"That part about the unforgivables!"

"Harry told me"

"He's teaching you dark magic?!" Hermione blurted out louder than she meant to

"Granger!" Moody snapped "Why are you disrupting my class?!"

"Professor, Harry is trying to teach Adrian dark magic!" Hermione accused Harry, pointing her finger at him as if it would result in him getting thrown in some stocks

"I beg your pardon?" A confused Harry asked "I haven't taught my brother any dark magic"

"Yes, you have, he told me! So stop lying!"

"Hermione!" Adrian snapped "Harry never taught me any dark magic!"

"You just said he did!"

"No, I said that Harry was the one who told me about the emotional and intent part of the unforgivable spells! That's the closest we ever got to dark magic! All he actually told me was you need emotion to power them!"

"Really Granger, you know what they say when you assume" Harry said "makes an ass out of you and me, or you, me and my brother in this case."

"Quiet Potter" Moody turned to Granger "that's twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention with Filch for interrupting the class and making accusations" The lesson continued, soon Moody wanted to have everyone practise resisting the imperious curse.

Moody made Ron act like a chicken, he had Hermione do push ups, Draco Malfoy was made to act like a dog. Soon came Rose's turn, a few of the more sadistic students (Malfoy and friends) watched with anticipation, wanting to see what Moody would do to the shy girl. Adrian was surprised when he saw Harry sitting back, looking relaxed, he expected Harry to jump out of his chair in protest.

"Imperio" Moody said to Rose "now, jump up and down"

"No, thank you" Rose whispered and quickly made her way back to her seat while most of the class had dropped jaws

"Well done!" Moody exclaimed "She threw it off, excellent work!" Rose blushed and shyly looked down. Soon it was Daphne's turn, Daphne got up and went to the front.

"Imperio" Moody pointed his wand at her "slap yourself" This time Adrian noticed Harry's eyes narrowing, it was a rather intimidating look if he was being honest.

Daphne slowly began raising her hand, she tried fighting it off. She put all of her effort into doing so, she did rather good as all she actually did was just touch her face

"Well done Greengrass" Moody complimented her, next was Harry's turn. He stood up and made his way to the front, Daphne was still standing there, a bit embarrassed. "Imperio" Moody said as he cast the spell on Harry.

Harry turned around to face Daphne, he walked right up to her and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her in closer and planted a big kiss on her lips, before he let her go. Daphne's embarrassment faded as a smile overtook her face.

"I didn't even tell you to do that" Moody said

"Well, could you tell me to? I was really enjoying that" Harry replied and a few people in the class laughed

"Did the imperious spell even bother you?"

"Nah" Harry shrugged

"Go on then" Moody sighed

"Thanks " Harry grinned and pulled Daphne into another kiss

"I meant go back to your seat!" Moody snapped

"Ooh" Harry broke off "I see why they call you Moody, come on Daph" Harry lead her back to her seat, the two sat down with Harry placing an arm around her side. Daphne looked up at him and smiled, silently thanking him.

* * *

Soon came time for the goblet of fire to select the champions, all three schools were in the great hall. Everyone sat in anticipation, waiting for the results. The goblet of fire flared.

"The goblet of fire is about to make a decision" Dumbledore said to the hall "in a moment I will call on the champions and they will please enter the next chamber through the great hall for their briefing. Good luck!"

The flames of the goblet turned red and a piece of parchment shot out of it, it flew to Dumbledore's hand. He read it out loud "The Drumstrang champion is…Victor Krum!" The all cheered as Krum made his way out of the chamber when another paper flew into Dumbledore's hand "The Beauxbatons champion is….Fleur Delacour!" Fleur stood up to cheering as well, and made her way out of the hall. Then a third name flew out of the goblet and landed in Dumbledore's hand. "The Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory!"

The entire hall cheered as Cedric Diggory, a rather popular Hufflepuff, made his way forwards, he took his parchment from Dumbledore and made his way to the other champions.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said "Now that our three champions have been selected, I hope that we can all give them our..." Dumbledore was cut off when the Goblet of fire flared a fourth time, and a fourth piece of parchment flew into Dumbledore's hand. "H...Harry Potter" Dumbledore whispered "Harry Potter!" He shouted. This was not part of his plan. The whole hall turned to Harry.

"Hey now" Harry stood up "I've done a lot of crazy shit in my time, but I didn't enter my name in that Goblet"

"Liar!" Ron Weasley shouted. The goblet of fire turned red again, and a fifth piece of parchment flew out. It landed in Dumbledore's hand

"A...Adrian Potter!" Dumbledore read it out loud "Adrian Potter!" At least something was going to plan

"What?!" Adrian stood up "I didn't even enter!"

"Mr Potter, will you and your brother please make your way to the champions chamber?" Dumbledore said.

Harry quickly gave Daphne and Rose a kiss on the head, while Adrian looked towards Hermione and Ron, his heart sank when he saw both of them glaring at him. He and Harry slowly made their way to the front to take their parchment, a few people in the hall booed and shouted at them, calling them cheaters. When they got to the front, Harry grabbed Adrian by the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Harry leaned closer and whispered something into his brothers ear.

"Will you both please make your way to the champions chamber?" Dumbledore repeated, Harry had just finished his whispering. Adrian nodded at him, both brothers pulled out their wands.

"I, Harry James Potter" Harry shouted

"I, Adrian Charles Potter" Adrian shouted, Dumbledore's eyes widened as he realised what was happening, as did many in the hall

"swear on my life and magic" Harry said with Adrian repeating each word that Harry said "that I did not knowingly, nor willingly enter my name into the goblet of fire nor did I ask another student to do it for me, so mote it be!" A bright light flashed around the two brothers, signifying the magical vow taking place.

"Oh, look brother, we're still alive" Harry smiled

"It seems so brother" Adrian replied "Lumos" Adrian's light lit up "Ah look, we still have magic too. Nox"

"How strange brother, that must mean we didn't enter" Harry tilted his head slightly

"I concur" Adrian concurred "do we still have to go to the champions chamber?" Adrian asked Dumbledore

"Uh...yes, yes you must" Dumbledore said, regaining his composure

"Very well" Harry said loudly "I don't suppose it matters, we've sworn we didn't want to be in this tournament, but we may as well brother"

"Fine, let's go Harry" Adrian said as both brothers took their parchment from the headmaster and made their way into the champions chamber.

"Harry?" Fleur said when Harry and Adrian entered the room "Do they want us back inside?"

"Somethings gone wrong" Harry said "me and my brothers names have come out of the goblet for some reason"

"What? How?" Krum asked

"I suspect foul play" Harry replied as Dumbledore rushed in with Barty Crouch Sr, the Drumstrang headmaster, the Beuaxbaton headmistress, McGonagall, Snape and Mad-eye Moody.

"Adrian!" He rushed over to Adrian and put his hands on Adrian's shoulders "Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?!"

"Are you senile?!" Harry pushed Dumbledore's arms off of Adrian "We both swore on our lives and magic that we didn't enter, now as brilliant as I am, I haven't yet worked out how to trick magic"

"Yeah, it's true" Adrian nodded "we never entered"

"And put your hand on my brother again and I will press charges" Harry threatened Dumbledore

"What is this Dumbledore?!" Igor Karkaroff demanded "Three Hogwarts champions!"

"Madam Maxime" Fleur said "if Harry said he did not enter then I believe him"

"Very well, but it does not make the situation any more fair" The headmistress replied

"I insist that we be allowed to pick two more champions" Karkaroff said

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that" Dumbledore sighed "the goblet has gone out, it cannot be relit until the next tournament"

"Yeah, well I don't give a damn for that tournament or this one" Harry interrupted "me and my brother will not be competing"

"I'm sorry" Barty Crouch said "but the goblet of fire is a magically binding contract, you two must compete"

"But we didn't enter!" Adrian objected

"You must still complete"

"We really didn't enter!" Adrian said to the Hogwarts teachers

"I'm sorry Adrian" Dumbledore replied "but you must compete"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake" Harry shouted, drawing his wand. "Enough of this"

He quickly fired a spell off at Moody, Moody just blocked the first spell when Harry fired a second one which destroyed his fake leg. Moody fell to the floor when he was hit with a body bind and a stunner, by this point all the adults had their wands pointed at Harry while Adrian and the champions looked at him in shock.

"Mr Potter!" Dumbledore shouted "Lower your wand!"

"Accio hipflask" Harry said and Moody's hipflask flew into Harry's hand, he tossed it to Snape "would you mind telling me what that is Professor?" Snape brought the flask up to his nose and sniffed it.

"Hmm, it's Polyjuice" Snape said "that Moody is an imposter"

"Yeah, and you don't need to be a Ravenclaw to work out who put our names in" Harry said "call the aurors and call our parents, this meeting is over. Come on Adrian" Harry grabbed Adrian and pulled him out of the room

"Harry, that was awesome!" Adrian exclaimed

"Thanks" Harry grinned "but I should warn you, be prepared for hard days"

"What? Why?"

"Because we're still in that bloody tournament, and knowing this place we'll probably have to compete. Plus there's Weasley and Granger"

"But we swore on our life and magic that we didn't enter"

"Let's see if those two possess enough brain cells to remember that" Harry responded "personally, I doubt they will. As of the moment, we only have one thing we can do"

"What's that?"

"Get some popcorn and wait for mum to come and demolish Dumbledore"

* * *

A.N: Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well. I know I was supposed to release another chapter for my Chaos story, but I was having trouble coming up with ideas for it so I figured I would release this one in the mean time.

Yes, I have decided to dive straight into the goblet of fire picking their names out because I've been wanting to write this year for a long time. In the next chapter you can expect an explanation for why Dumbledore wanted Adrian in the tournament, Lily 'the dragon mother' Potter, and the first task.

By the way, there is a great HarryxDaphne fanfic I love that's called Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord, it's written by Colt01. It has Dumbledore and Weasley bashing and I've reread it countless times, it's a good read if anyone is interested. Also, if people want to suggest some HarryxDaphne fanfic for me to read then feel free, always up for reading something new.

Thank you again for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 –

Harry and Adrian were sat in Dumbledore's office, opposite Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall. They were all waiting on the arrival of Lily Potter, McGonagall and Snape were about the only two adults in the room that had any idea of the impending doom that was coming towards Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore!" Lily Potter screamed as she entered the headmaster's office, she was followed by her husband, Sirius and Remus. McGonagall and Snape wisely backed off, once she entered she saw her sons. Her anger quickly died down and she ran to both of them and pulled them into a big hug. "OH! My boy's! Are you two okay?!"

"We're fine mum" Adrian said once she let go

"Debatable" Harry replied "Dumbledore says we have to compete in that bloody tournament even though we never put our names in"

"Dumbledore!" Lily turned to the headmaster, her anger had returned tenfold "What is this nonsense about my children having to compete in this bloody tournament?!"

"Now Lily, please calm down" Dumbledore said

"Calm?!" Lily shouted, the adults took a step back, Adrian felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He found Harry offering him a bag of popcorn, he had no idea where Harry got it from but he wasn't about to question it. He took the popcorn and the two watched. "My children are being forced into a tournament that was cancelled because too many people died and you want me to be calm?!"

"I'm afraid that the matter is out of my hands" Dumbledore said apologetically "the boys names have come out and institute a legally binding contract, they must compete"

"But they're not of age!" Lily argued "Harry may be emancipated but I can pretty much guarantee that he'll not compete and Adrian is under our custody now, they are not to be competing."

"Lily, the goblet of fire is an ancient magical artifact" Dumbledore spoke, hoping to make her see sense "we cannot simply tell it that the participants don't have permission from their parents to enter"

"So what are you saying?!" Lily demanded "That my sons have to compete in this tournament?!"

"Yeah Dumbledore! Is that what you're saying?!" Harry added, enjoying the show a bit too much

"Unfortunately, yes" Dumbledore nodded

"Hey mum, why don't you ask him why a death eater was pretending to be Moody?" Harry asked

"Why was a death eater pretending to be Moody?!" Lily shouted

"Also, why didn't you work it out?" Harry asked "Someone as paranoid as Moody probably had some way or form of squeezing out imposters"

"He did" James nodded "he gave us each a question to ask him when we saw him"

"And did you ask the question?" Harry said to Dumbledore

"Sadly I did not" Dumbledore replied "but I…"

"Oh, and there was your pathetic defences on the goblet"

"Pathetic?" Dumbledore repeated

"Yeah, an age line and that was it. I could think of tons of ways to get pass that"

"Like what?" McGonagall asked

"Paper airplanes, attaching a note to a long stick and dropping it in, throwing it from outside of the age line, getting another student to do it on my behalf, getting another teacher to do it on my behalf, getting a house elf to do it on my behalf, summoning the goblet to outside of the age line, getting rid of the age line, grappling down from the ceiling, getting a time turner and going back in time and putting my name in before you drew the age line, getting a badger and covering it honey then..."

"Mr Potter" Snape interrupted "you've made your point" Dumbledore looked a bit embarrassed by Harry's words, while also being a bit curious about where he was going with the badger.

"Yeah, and that point is the headmaster is an idiot" Lily growled "tell me Dumbledore, what are you planning to do now?"

"I'm sorry to say that your sons will have to compete" Dumbledore said "however, I do offer my sincerest apologies. I understand your anger towards me, but there is nothing I can do"

"James, Sirius" Lily said in a slow and deadly voice "would you please take Harry and Adrian out of this office?" Both men gulped and quickly moved to grab the boys

"But I want to watch!" Harry objected as James began dragging him out "I want to watch! Let me watch it please! You can skip Christmas this year but just let me watch this!" The other adults had the sense to leave as well.

Lily left the office five minutes later, all the furniture in it was smashed, the paintings were cowering in fear. A bookshelf or two was on fire, Dumbledore's desk was in splinters. Dumbledore himself was sitting on his chair with his beard burnt and the top of his hat on fire.

"Damn" He said out loud "that woman is vicious"

He still didn't know how this all happened, yes he wanted Adrian in the tournament for multiple reasons. The first would be to check his strength and see how strong the boy is, ever since Dumbledore had learned that Adrian had restarted his training with his brother he was overjoyed as it meant that Adrian was improving. It would also let Dumbledore know what exactly Harry was teaching his brother and Dumbledore could shut it down if it wasn't appropriate.

It would also be a great challenge for Adrian to overcome, to learn to rise up and past the hate of his fellow students to become the hero that the wizarding world needed. Also, if Adrian was struggling then he could come to the great Albus Dumbledore for help.

Harry Potter being put in the tournament totally caught him off guard, fortunately he put a backup piece of parchment in the goblet. It was a simple plan, if the death eater didn't manage to put Adrian's name in the goblet than he himself would do it. But if he did then Dumbledore was close enough to stop the second piece from coming out.

He didn't like the idea of Harry Potter being in the tournament, while it did have benefits such as learning more about the boy's true strength, it would take attention away from Adrian. He also knew that it was because of Harry that Adrian made that magical oath and now most of the school would likely be sympathetic to him as they saw that he was being forced to compete.

* * *

Adrian had just gotten into the common room after having a long talk with Harry and the rest of his family. Unfortunately they had to compete but Adrian and Harry made a deal where they would look after each other during the tasks, though if they were being honest it was more Harry promising to look after Adrian and Adrian promising to help if he could.

Adrian thought about how he would have reacted a little while ago, before he would've loved to be in this tournament and be the centre of attention, but now…not so much. It was horrible having his parents worry about him, and he was not looking forward to being put in life threatening tasks. At least he had Harry to protect him.

He saw Hermione and Ron waiting up for him.

"Hey guys" He sighed and sat down next to them "oh Merlin, I am tired"

"I can't believe you entered the tournament and didn't tell me how to do it!" Ron glared Adrian

"What?!" Adrian blurted out in surprise "I didn't do it! Me and Harry swore on our magic and life that we didn't do it!"

"Please, that Slytherin probably helped you then did some light show to make everyone think you didn't do it!" Ron responded and Adrian really couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Ron's mouth. He turned to Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, you believe me, don't you?" He said with pleading eyes

"I…I don't know Adrian" Hermione looked at him with disappointment "ever since hanging out with Harry, you've been acting differently"

"Yeah, now I don't care about fame. I care about spending time with my family! My mum is worried sick, I didn't do it!"

"I'm sorry Adrian" Hermione shook her head sadly "i just don't believe you. You're different than before and…"

"And Harry said this would happen" Adrian cut her off "he told me you two would abandon me, I didn't believe him"

"Harry!" Ron growled "If you like him so much then why don't you go hang out with him?!"

"Hmm" Adrian stood up, glaring at his 'friends' "maybe I will" He walked up the stairs, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, everyone watched as Adrian Potter entered the great hall, he looked at the Gryffindor table when he saw Hermione and Ron look back at him. He shook his head and made his way to the Slytherin table to the surprise of everyone in the hall.

"Harry" Adrian spoke quietly to his brother, even though everyone was listening to him. Harry, who sat opposite Rose and next to Daphne looked up at Adrian "c…could I sit with you please?" Many people began whispering and gossiping.

"Of course" Harry nodded, Adrian slowly sat down next to Harry.

"Thank you" Adrian whispered

"It's alright brother" Harry replied "I'm here for you, I take it that things didn't go all that good last night"

"No" Adrian shook his head sadly "you were right, they didn't believe me. We've been friends for years and they didn't believe me. Ron said that our oaths weren't real and some trick that you came up with"

"Bloody idiot" Daphne shook her head in annoyance

"Eat your breakfast" Harry pushed Adrian a plate "it's going to be a long day for you today"

"Thanks Harry" Adrian said, touched by the small act that his brother had performed.

"Don't thank me" Harry said "you're my brother, it's my job to help you. Besides, I've grown rather fond of your recently and I can't have you getting depressed"

"H…harry, if I was like before…you know, would you have still looked after me?"

"If you mean when you were a prat, then no but that was more because you would've needed to learn some valuable lessons about fame" Harry responded honestly "I would've definitely stopped anyone from doing anything too extreme but I would've let you deal with it. That may not be the answer you wanted but it's an honest one"

"No, I get it" Adrian sighed "I was a real prat then and I would've deserved it. But I'm different now"

"Show people that you are" Harry said "don't respond to their threats and insults, ignore them and remember that I'm here for you. Then, when they come crawling back to you, remind them who you want to be"

"Who I want to be?"

"You can be the boy-who-lived, supposed defeater of the dark lord or you can be Adrian, a boy loved by his parents and cared for by his brother. Do not let them force you to be something you don't want to be. "

"That's….really wise"

"Of course it is" Harry grinned "anything that comes out of my mouth is worth listening to."

"Ha" Adrian laughed "glad to know you can still act like a prat. By the way, where is Malfoy? I thought the little idiot would be shouting and screaming at me for sitting here?"

"I believe he's in his room" Harry smiled

"Harry?" Adrian raised an eyebrow

"Malfoy was being an idiot yesterday" Daphne said "we grew tired of listening to him so we hit him with a few spells"

"About five each if I remember right" Harry nudged Daphne

"Anyway" Daphne smiled "he won't be bothering us for the rest of the day, thank Merlin it's Saturday."

"Me and Daphne are going out for a date in Hogsmead today" Harry told Adrian "perhaps you could come and keep Rose company"

"Uh…sure, Rose?" Adrian asked.

"Um…hi Rose" A voice came from behind them, they all looked to see Theodore Nott looking nervous

"Uh…hi" Rose said quietly

"I was…uh…wondering if you'd like to accompany me to Hogsmead today?" Nott asked, whilst sweating. Rose looked towards Harry and Daphne. The former raised an eyebrow while the latter looked amused, as did Adrian.

"Um…okay" Rose said shyly

"Brilliant!" Nott blurted out happily "Uh…how about we meet at the entrance hall in an hour?" Rose slowly nodded "Okay, uh…see you then" Nott said before walking off.

"So…romance in the snake pit?" Adrian grinned

"Excuse me" Harry stood up and followed after Nott

"Where is he going?" Adrian asked Daphne

"Probably to threaten Nott"

* * *

Nott was walking back to his room when he was yanked into a classroom, the door closed and he found himself face to face with Harry Potter. Before he could say anything, Harry pushed him against the wall with one hand and aimed a wand at Nott's face with the other.

"So Nott" Harry said slowly, causing Nott to gulp "what are your intentions with Rose?"

"Uh…I…I want to take her out on a date and spend the day with her" Nott answered, hoping his response would allow him to keep his head

"Is that all you plan to do today?" Harry narrowed his eyes

"I…I just want to spend the day talking with her, maybe some hand holding, that's it" Nott confessed, he was surprised when Harry's wand fired a spell that hit the wall behind him.

"Let's get something clear Nott" Harry said in a deadly voice "I have no grudge against you, I have been spending most of my life looking after Rose. I've protected her, I've cared for her and I've stopped people from harming her. I'm not going to tell Rose she can't go on this date with you, she is old enough to make her own decisions. However, I am warning you now, hurt her in anyway and I will show you the true wrath of a big brother."

"I…I understand" Nott whispered "my sister has just started her first year"

"Good" Harry let go of Nott and lowered his wand "time to set some rules"

"Rules?"

"Yes, rules" Harry nodded "the first rule is no touching Rose without her permission, if I find out that you've even held hands without her telling you it was fine then I will break your hands. The second rule is you will not force her to do anything she doesn't want, even if it's as simple as going into a shop. The third and most important rule, she had better have a good time, is that agreeable to you?"

"Yeah" Nott quickly nodded

"Good" Harry smiled "break any of those rules and I'll know then I'll break your neck" Harry walked out of the classroom, still smiling. Leaving a confused but still very much scared Nott.

* * *

Later that day, Adrian had just come out of the library, not somewhere he usually spent his free time but today he had spent it looking for information on the previous tournaments. He was walking down an empty hallway when he was confronted by Ron and Hermione.

"What do you guys want?" Adrian sighed

"Look, just admit that you put your name in" Hermione said "and we'll forgive you"

"Forgive me?" Adrian laughed "Forgive me for what? I didn't enter my name, you're the ones who should be asking for forgiveness. I've been your friend for years and you abandoned me so quickly yet you're saying I should beg for your forgiveness?"

"We know you did it!" Ron snarled "You've always been an attention seeking prat!"

"Don't pretend you weren't one either" Adrian responded "and I was an attention seeking prat. But not anymore, I have better things to do now then play around for fame and attention. I have a family name I want to live up to and family I want to impress"

"What? Like your snake brother?" Ron sneered

"Ron, leave Harry out of this" Adrian said

"Why should I?"

"Because Harry is actually really nice!" Adrian defended his brother "Ever since we agreed to get along he's been willing to help me whenever he could, from training to little things like making sure I eat"

"He's a slimy snake! I don't get why you want to hang out with the evil git!"

"Hey! Don't call Harry evil!" Adrian said passionately "He's not evil! He's an arrogant and over the top snob but he's not evil!"

"Adrian, he's done nothing but try and bully us for the last few years" Hermione pointed out

"Has he?" Adrian asked "Because I'm sure that we were the ones that went up to him ninety-five per cent of the time. Even if that was true, we've both changed. Harry's being nice to me now and we're both becoming friends"

"He's trying to turn you dark!" Ron accused "He'll try and get you to join you-know-who!"

"Harry would never do that! Voldemort attacked mum and dad when we were young and with the way that Harry worships mum, I doubt that he'd be willing to join up with the dark wanker."

"I bet it was his idea to put you both in the tournament!"

"We didn't enter Ron!" Adrian said with exasperation "We both swore on our magic and life that we didn't. Hermione doesn't know about magical oaths because she's a muggleborn but you do and you know what they mean. We did not do it!"

"Yeah right, keep lying to your best friends!"

"Weasley, you are a new type of thick" Harry's voice called, Hermione and Ron turned around to see Harry standing at the end of the hallway "You alright Adrian?"

"I'm fine Harry" Adrian said "really, thanks though"

"Alright, just remember to come tomorrow for training. I want to increase your training for the tournament"

"Yeah, alright" Adrian nodded "Excuse me" He said to Ron and Hermione before he ran past them towards Harry, he and Harry walked off, leaving a fuming pair of Gryffindor's.

* * *

Harry and Daphne were in the common room when Rose and Nott reappeared, Rose was adorably eating an ice cream while Nott was smiling at her.

"Good date Rose?" Harry asked

"Hmm" Rose nodded and continued eating

"Hey Nott" Harry said to Theo

"Yeah?" Nott asked

"You live for today"

* * *

One day, Adrian and Harry were called for the weighing of the wands ceremony. They entered when they saw the other champions, they each offered the others a nod. Harry crossed his arms and leaned against a wall, looking the picture of cool. Adrian did the same, trying to replicate the same effect.

The other school headmasters were there, along with Dumbledore, Ludo Bagman, Rita Skeeter, her camera man and Olivander. The ceremony started, Olivander started off with Fleur, Krum and Cedric. Then it was Adrian's turn.

"Ah, this is one of mine" Olivander smiled momentarily before taking the wand "holly, eleven inches with a phoenix core" he then started frowning "I don't remember ever handing it to you"

"Dumbledore gave it me, sir" Adrian replied

"Hmm, there is a problem here lad" Olivander sighed "this wand is not compatible for you"

"What does that mean?" Adrian asked

"It means that the wand doesn't work properly for you" Harry explained "if it was compatible then your magic would be much better, tomorrow you and me can go and buy a new wand"

"Probably best" Olivander agreed, handing the wand back

"Now, are you sure about this?" Dumbledore said, he was hoping Adrian would stick with the Phoenix wand, after all it was Voldemorts wands brother wand "I'm sure that this wand works just fine"

"Dumbledore" Harry said in a tired voice "birds don't tell lions how to hunt, neither do snakes tell birds how to fly. The same way a school headmaster shouldn't be telling an expert wand maker that he is wrong in a conversation about wands" Everyone looked at him, openly gaping at the way he talked to the headmaster

"The boy is right" Olivander smiled "you mind your business Albus and I will mind my own, now will the other Potter show his wand?"

"Sure thing" Harry walked over and handed Olivander his wand

"Hmm, interesting, this is not one of mine" Olivander said, surprising the British people in the room as nearly everyone got their wands from Olivander "hmm, I've never seen this wood before. What is it?"

"It comes from a special tree that grows in China" Harry answered "I believe that in English it's called 'Free' wood."

"Hmm" Olivander continued to inspect it "these cores?"

"The feather of a thunderbird and a shadow spike from an acrobatula" Harry replied, causing everyone to once again gape.

Thunderbirds were extremely powerful and they usually made powerful and destructive wands. What was even more frightening was the fact that it was also made from an acrobatula. Acrobatulas were an unholy combination of spiders and bats, they had the body and wings of a bat except they had two wings on each side and could sprout spider legs from their mid-section when they wished to go to the ground.

They were known for hiding in shadows and shooting poisonous spikes that paralysed their prey long enough for them to eat them. They were very dangerous beasts and not many would go near them.

"My…" Olivander regained his voice "that…is a very unique wand" He was about to wave it when Harry interrupted

"It's also blood keyed to me, meaning only I can use it. If I may?" Harry gestured to his wand, Olivander handed it back. Harry waved his wand and a flock of birds flew out and flew around the room, one of them even pooped on Dumbledore's shoulder before Harry vanished them.

"Thank you Olivander" Dumbledore said, not completely over the shock. Olivander left then Ludo Bagman approached the Potters as they made to leave

"Uh boys, before you leave, we need you to take pictures for the daily prophet and do a small interview"

"I don't know about small" Rita smiled sweetly as she came over, she introduced herself to the Potters "Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet"

"Good for you" Harry replied "me and my brother will not be giving you an interview"

"Why not?" Rita smiled and took a step closer "Something to hide?"

"You will not have interviews with us unless our parents are present" Harry responded

"Are you sure Mr Potter? It's my job to inform the readers, and they deserve to know. Do you have something to hide?"

"As a matter of fact I do" Harry replied, he leaned in closer and whispered into Rita's ear "I know that while you're an unregistered bitch, you're also an unregistered animagus." Rita paled as Harry leaned back "**Bug** me or my family again and there will be hell to pay. Anything to add little brother?"

"Uh…not really" Adrian replied

"Let's go then" Harry said and the two brothers walked out, leaving behind a confused room and a shaking Rita Skeeter.

"What about the photos?" Ludo called after they had left

* * *

Eventually it was time for the first task, Adrian had found out what it was thanks to Hagrid. He told Harry and Cedric about it as he thought that they were the only ones who didn't know. He was currently sitting in the tent with the other champions.

Adrian knew that this task would be watched with following mirrors, mirrors that Padfoot, Prongs and Lily were working on before Voldemort had attacked. They worked just like two way mirrors, except these small mirrors were designed to fly and become invisible while also being indestructible. It was a great way to make sure that everyone could properly watch the task, in fact Remus was in charge of running the business that sold them. The werewolf was glad to have work and the family made some money from it.

Cedric looked pale, Fleur looked nervous, so did Krum even though he did a good job at hiding it. Adrian was pacing, he looked at Harry who was sitting calmly with his legs crossed and his eyes closed.

"Aren't you nervous?" Adrian asked Harry

"Just take a big breath brother" Harry replied

"What are you? A hippy?"

"No, but I hear that they get discounts on weed so I'm considering becoming one. Now shut your mouth, stop your walking and take a big breath." Adrian glared at Harry for a second before doing what he was told.

Soon they each went out for their task, when it was Adrian's turn he slowly walked out when he hid behind a rock. He looked, his dragon appeared to have fallen sleep. He slowly aimed his wand at the golden egg

"Accio golden egg" He said and the egg flew to his wand. Adrian was amazed! It turns out that Harry was right, they wouldn't think of something as simple as that. The judges looked a bit embarrassed that they forgot something as simple as that, nobody in the crowd cheered, apart from the Potters and co who had decided to come and watch.

Next it was Harry's turn, he walked out of there, he was going to go for the same strategy as his brother. He hid behind a rock and looked over at his dragon, a Hungarian horntail, it was looking around wildly.

He quickly scanned the crowd when he found Daphne and Rose sitting next to his family, he also noticed a few large mirrors randomly placed, probably for the flying mirrors.

The crowd watched in horror and shock as the chains that held the dragon in place broke and the horntail flew into the air, it fired a hot blast of fire at Harry who ran to get clear of it. Harry stopped, he waved his wand over himself then held it up in the air. The horntail fired again, this time it's flames engulfed Harry, causing widespread panic.

"Harry!" Lily screamed

"Sweet Merlin!" Ludo shouted into the magical microphone

"Lily duck!" James shouted as he pulled his wife down, just in time to avoid a broomstick that flew straight into the flames. A second later, Harry Potter flew out of the flames on his broomstick, not looking like he had just been hit by dragon fire.

"I'm guessing I can't convince you to hand over the egg" Harry said just before dodging another flame blast, Harry flew up, up and away. The horntail gave chase and followed right after him. The flying mirrors also followed, allowing the crowd to continue watching.

The horntail snapped at his heels so Harry speeded up to create some distance between himself and the flying reptile behind him. The horntail had decided that, since he was no longer within biting distance, to blast him. It fired off a fire blast, Harry ascended up and the blast flew underneath him.

Harry constantly dodged blasts of fame from the highly aggressive dragon as he flew towards the castle, Harry had just narrowly avoided getting his broomstick burnt when he stopped right in front of a window that belonged to Dumbledore's office.

With a grin, Harry stopped right in front of the window. He aimed his wand at the dragon and fired some flares at its face, the dragon charged and tried to snap it's jaws with Harry in-between. Harry dodged at the last minute and the dragon crashed headfirst into Dumbledore's office.

"You know" Harry said from his position on the broomstick "I honestly don't know what would upset the old man worse, ruining his office or the fact that his precious muggle sweets are currently crushed under your chin" This pulled some laughter out of the crowd and some internal cursing from Dumbledore.

"Oh shit" Harry said as the horntail pulled its head out, Harry flew up into the sky with the horntail following him. It was a dark day, with lots of clouds. The dragon and the mirrors followed up, but couldn't find Harry as he disappeared into the clouds.

The dragon hovered, in the clouds for a while, searching for its prey. The crowd were stunned when a large blast struck the dragon from behind, it roared and turned around only to be hit from behind again. This repeated three more times, the dragon was growing tired. It's wings were getting heavier, it needed to find its prey fast.

With a sudden burst of energy, it spun around wildly and began firing in all directions, hoping to get lucky. Fortunately for it, it got lucky, not lucky enough to hit Harry but lucky enough to get his broom.

"Shit!" Harry cursed as the back of his broom had caught on fire, the charms on the broom were failing.

The dragon saw him, the mirrors locked on to both of them as the dragon shot a burst of fire which struck Harry and the broom, the broom burnt as Harry fell. His body plummeted downwards, the wind pushed against him as he fell.

"Somebody help him!" James shouted at the sight of his unconscious son falling, even though he knew that nobody could help him now. It was a horrifying sight, watching his son spin uncontrollably in the air.

"Harry!" Daphne screamed "Wake up! Wake up!"

Everyone in the mirrors watched as Harry's eyes snapped open, Harry saw that the dragon was chasing down after him. He spun so his back was facing the dragon, he was nearing the castle. Once he got to the astronomy tower, he kicked off the castle walls with his feet and flew.

He actually flew!

"Merlin's bloody balls!" Bagman exclaimed, forgetting that there were children present "Mr Potter is flying, he is actually flying!"

The crowd watched as Harry flew away from the castle with the dragon on his tale, Harry still had to dodge fire blasts as he flew . The dragon was trying to catch up but Harry was way too fast for it, Harry flew straight back to the stadium.

He gradually decreased his air level, he was nearing the stadium with the horntail right behind him. With a deep breath, Harry let the air carry him up and he flew up, past the horntail. He steadied himself and took out his wand, they were just above the stadium.

The horntail turned around, Harry aimed his wand at it and fired a green light which flew straight into the dragon's mouth.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Ludo's voice eclipsed the gasps from the crowd "WAS THAT THE KILLING CURSE?!"

The dragon's eyes closed as it fell to the ground, Harry flew after it and planted his feet on its head as it collided with the ground. The dragons body slid across the ground with Harry still on its head, it stopped just before the nest.

Harry calmly jumped right off the head, he picked up the golden egg and raised it in the air before walking off, leaving a stunned crowd.

* * *

"Harry!" Adrian hugged Harry the second he got in the tent "That was amazing! You can fly! You can actually fly! How long have you been able to fly?!"

"A really long time" Harry smiled when his brother let go

"Harry, are you alright?" Adrian looked him up and down "You're not hurt? How come you're not burnt?"

"Flame freezing spell" Harry shrugged "it stopped me from being affected by the heat, the impact is an entirely different thing"

"I'm sorry about your broom, saw the whole thing through the mirrors"

"Don't worry about it, not like I need it" Harry smirked "you know, being able to fly and all"

"You're still not funny" Adrian smiled

"Harry!" Daphne ran into the tent with Rose, the Potters and co behind her, she ran right up to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a big kiss.

"I take it you're happy" Harry grinned

"Oh, you absolute prat" She smiled and pulled him into a strong hug "I was so worried!"

"Of course you were" Harry hugged her back "you know you would never get a man as brilliant as me"

"Shut up" She laughed into his shoulder

"He gets that from me" James said proudly

"Harry! Adrian!" Lily rushed up to the two and pulled them both into a hug, Daphne had backed off to give Lily space. She knew better than to get in-between a mother and her children, Harry had tried that and he nearly ended up dying. "My boys! Are you okay?!"

"If I wasn't before, Daphne made sure I am now" Harry commented

"Oh Harry" Lily kissed him on the forehead

"Mum, I'm alright, all I did was summon the egg" Adrian slowly got out of his mum's grip, not because he didn't like it, he just thought that Harry deserved his mother's attention more than him. "Harry was the one who was chased by an actual dragon"

"Oh Harry" Lily hugged Harry tightly, Harry sent Adrian a mock glare before hugging his mother back "I was so worried about you!"

"And I love you for that mum" Harry replied softly "relax mum, it'll take more than an enthusiastic dragon to end me"

"Mr Potter" Pomfrey rushed over

"Come on Lil" James said, pulling his wife away from Harry "let's let her do her thing. Good job Harry"

"Well done kiddo" Sirius added

"We're proud of you cub" Remus said as they and Rose left the tent

"Sticking with me huh?" Harry asked Daphne as she slid a hand into his while Pomfrey began performing diagnostic spells on him

"You'd better believe it Potter" She said before planting a kiss on his lips "you're not getting rid of me that easily"

"Thank Merlin" Harry grinned

"Mr Potter, you're fine" Pomfrey said with amazement in her voice

"Makes your job easier" Harry smirked at the nurse who sent him a mock glare before walking away to check on the other champions

"Adrian!" Two voices called, the two brothers turned to see Ron and Hermione walking towards them.

"Adrian" Ron said with a slightly red faced "I…reckon you'd have to be barking mad to put your name in the goblet of fire, I think someone's trying to do you in"

"Caught on have you?" Adrian raised an eyebrow, Harry had to briefly admire Adrian's raised eyebrow. It was a good raised eyebrow, he had taught his little brother well "took you long enough"

"Adrian, come on." Hermione said "You need to forgive us"

"What do you mean I NEED to forgive you?" Adrian responded

"What's changed?" Harry asked before Hermione could respond "Adrian has done nothing except use a simple summoning charm and you two suddenly believe him"

"Harry's right, what's changed?" Adrian looked at both of his former friends, Ron looked uncomfortable.

"Adrian, we're your friends!" Hermione glared at Harry, as if the entire situation was his fault

"That didn't stop you two from abandoning him" Daphne pointed out "you're best friend needed you and you guys left him to hang dry, if it wasn't for Harry then he could've been injured fighting a dragon"

"Stay out of this!" Ron growled

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Adrian replied

"Why are you defending that snake?!"

"Because she's my future sister-in-law" Adrian responded "and my friend."

"You don't need to hang out with them anymore!" Ron said, acting like he just gave Adrian a brilliant idea "come back to us"

"Harry" Adrian turned to his brother "if I wanted to hang out with them, would we still be friends?"

"If you want" Harry replied "I won't force you to reject their offer, but it's like I told you before brother. It's up to you to live with the consequences"

"And you two?" Adrian turned back to Ron and Hermione "What if I chose them over you?"

"Those snakes?" Ron blurted out with disbelief "But they're dark wizards!"

"Adrian, he used a killing curse!" Hermione pointed at Harry "He's going to be sent to Azkaban!"

"No I'm not" Harry said confidently

"I don't see how you think that" Dumbledore entered the tent, he looked at Harry with a disappointed grandfather look "you used an unforgivable curse Harry"

"And I wrecked your office, let's not forget that" Harry said proudly "but I can't be punished for either. You're office being destroyed happened because a giant dragon chased me, as for the killing curse, I didn't use it on a human. There are no laws on using it against dragons, especially those that somehow escape their chains. How do you think that happened?"

"That will be investigated, however I would like to know how you are capable of flying and how you killed that dragon. It takes more than a simple killing curse to kill a dragon, they're too protected by their magical skin"

"Which is why I fired it inside of the dragon's mouth. As for wanting to know how I flew, I'm sure you would" Harry shrugged his shoulders "such a shame that I don't care enough to tell you"

"Why not?" Dumbledore asked, internally he was seething.

"I told you I'd make you pay" Harry smirked "and I've just gotten started Dumbledore, I've just gotten started. "

"You will tell me now" Dumbledore commanded

"You will find that I won't, now don't you have a competition to judge?"

"See Adrian" Ron pointed at Harry "he's a dark wizard!"

"Why won't you tell us how you flew?!" Hermione demanded "You shouldn't disrespect the headmaster like that! You should…"

"Hermione!" Adrian interrupted, silencing the tent "Enough, if Harry doesn't want to tell you then you can't make him. You…you and Ron, you abandoned me and that hurt. You two haven't even apologised yet, now after one task you come back and start insulting my brother"

"But he's evil!" Ron argued

"No!" Adrian snapped "He's not! He was the one who taught me the summoning charm, he's never taught me dark magic, he's never talked to me about dark magic and the one time anyone sees him use dark magic is against a rampaging dragon that was trying to kill him! He's my family and I'm sticking with him!"

"You're choosing that snake over us?!" Ron exploded

"Now, now" Dumbledore said in a calming voice "Adrian, I understand your feelings but you need to learn forgiveness and…"

"Forgiveness can't be given to those unworthy of it or those who don't ask for it" Harry interrupted "your lions haven't even apologised yet you expect my brother to instantly forgive."

"Mr Potter, this is between your brother and his friends and…"

"In that case, you shouldn't interfere either" Harry cut him off "you're just a headmaster and Adrian is back under the custody of the Potters, don't overstep your boundaries sir".

"As for you two" Adrian said to Ron and Hermione "maybe in the future we could go back to being friends but not right now"

"You slimy snake!" Ron shouted at Harry "You're turning him dark!"

"You're a simple little thing, aren't you?" Harry sighed "Me and Daph are going to see mum, you coming Adrian?"

"Sure" Adrian nodded and followed Harry out.

"Oh, and Dumbledore" Harry stopped just outside and looked at Dumbledore "up, up and away bitch" Harry grinned and walked off, leaving a confused Dumbledore who did not really understand the muggle reference.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Fights, Yule ball, flying

At the end of the first task, it turned out that Adrian was in first place for his simple yet effective method which got him the egg in the least amount of time. Harry was second place, while he was the most effective he had lost points for having his broom burnt and doing dark magic. Wrecking Dumbledore's office may also have been a factor, possibly.

Adrian had arrived in his common room that night, when he arrived the Gryffindor's cheered and clapped for him. He smiled slightly, he held his hand up for silence. Slowly they all calmed down enough for him to talk.

"Thanks guys" Adrian said "but…I don't deserve it" Many people were openly gaping, Adrian Potter of all people was being humble "Harry taught me the summoning spell and it was his plan. That…leads me to another thing. I…I wanted to apologies for how I've been acting"

"What?" Both twins blurted out in shock, putting everyone's current thoughts into words

"I realized that I've been a real arrogant jerk for the last few years, but…I'd like to think that I'm different now. I'm sorry, if I've ever hurt or offended any of you. I…I want to be different, and I'm hoping you could all realize that and maybe forgive me, even though I understand if you don't want to. Me and Harry didn't enter this tournament, we swore on our lives and our magic that we didn't, if we win then that's just a bonus. We just intend to survive it, that's all for now"

"What the bloody hell are you on about?!" Ron stormed over to him, he slapped the golden egg that Adrian had won out of Adrian's hand. Hermione seemed to be staying back and staying quiet,

"Ron, I meant it" Adrian replied "I've changed now, I'm different now"

"Yeah, you are, that's why you didn't tell your best mate that you entered the tournament! It's why you're off hanging with that snake!"

"Ron, I swore on my life and magic that I didn't do it, what more do you want from me? As for Harry, he's my brother and pretty much the only reason I'm alive right now. If it wasn't for him then I probably would've ended up going headfirst at a dragon with no plan"

"He's evil!"

"No he's not!" Adrian defended his brother

"He used a killing curse!"

"At a massive fire breathing dragon that was trying to kill him and you're acting like he fired one at an innocent kitten!"

"He still used dark magic!"

"To survive! You ever see him do any dark magic before that?!"

"He probably does it in secret! Doesn't want to get caught, does he?!"

"Ron, Harry's my brother, I'd like to think I know him better than you."

"Yeah, but that's probably because the two of you practice dark magic together!" Ron accused

"You've known me for years, when have I ever practiced dark magic?!"

"Ever since you started practicing with your snake brother!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that a disarming spell was dark. Shame you weren't training with me so I could refuse to learn the summoning and banishing charm because they're dark magic! You don't even know what Harry is teaching me yet you're accusing us both of being dark, you absolute git!"

"Don't call me that!" Ron shouted

"Or what?!" Adrian challenged, he was unpleasantly surprised when Ron punched him across the face. The common room gasped as Adrian stumbled back slightly, Adrian stood still, he wiped the blood from his lips. "Don't do that again" He said slowly

"Or what traitor?!"

"Or I'll hurt you" Adrian said calmly, putting full confidence in Harry's teaching.

Ron growled and charged right at him, Adrian put Harry's teachings to good use, he grabbed Ron's wrist and collar and threw him over head. Ron landed on his back, the wind being knocked out of him, everyone looked at Adrian with surprise.

"Stay down Ron" Adrian said, Ron just glared at him and got up.

He ran at Adrian and tried to punch him, Adrian stepped to the side to avoid the punch, he pushed Ron's arm away, exposing his side. Adrian punched Ron in the ribs and followed up with a second punch to the face, causing to Ron to stumble back. Ron, shook his head and charged at Adrian.

Adrian calmly stepped out of the way and extended his foot, Ron tripped over Adrian's foot and crashed headfirst into the wall.

"Whoa!" Fred exclaimed

"Where did you learn that?!" George added

"Harry" Adrian shrugged "he's a good teacher if you don't piss him off"

"Adrian!" Hermione walked up to him "Harry is changing you! You're different now!"

"Yes, he has changed me" Adrian nodded "but I like the change. I feel better and happier than ever before, it would all be perfect if not for the fact that I was in this bloody tournament and my friends chose to abandon me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get McGonagall and tell her than an idiot got blood on the wall" Adrian turned around and walked out of the common room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room, Harry was dealing with Malfoy, who just couldn't help but run his mouth off. Malfoy found himself thrown on to the floor, he landed face first and blood poured out of his nose.

"Face down with another man beating your ass" Harry said "is it Wednesday already Draco?" A few people suppressed their laughter at Harry's comment

"You arrogant scum!" Draco cursed as he got back up to his feet

"Arrogant? Why, yes, I suppose I am arrogant. But unlike you, I can back it up."

"You're just a filthy half-blood!"

"He's also the only one in this room who has killed a dragon and is capable of flying without a broom" Daphne cut in "something that you, a pureblood, can't do."

"And the lady speaks" Harry grinned. Suddenly the door to the common room opened, Harry quickly shot a spell at Draco which caused his trousers to drop, and that was the sight that Professor Snape walked in on.

"Malfoy" Snape spoke slowly, sensing a headache building up "what…are…you…doing?"

"I believe he's 'offering' sir" Harry said with a straight face

"I was not!" Draco shouted above the giggling of others

"Shame, I think Crabbe and Goyle looked pretty interested" Harry said before turning to Professor Snape "and Professor, it's good to see you. I must say that that bloke cloak just looks brilliant with those black shoes and those black trimmings. Oh my, is that a new black shirt? If you need fashion recommendations then I know a great place that sells black trousers, nice for you to mix it up don't you think?"

"Watch your cheek Potter" Snape warned

"My apologies sir, but in all seriousness, may I help you?"

"Yes, tomorrow the headmaster wishes to see you and your brother in his office after breakfast"

"Is that because I killed that dragon or is it because I destroyed his office?"

"You'll have to ask him" Snape said, forcing the memory out of his mind because he just knew that he would smile if it lingered.

"Actually, why are we meeting in his office? I thought it had been damaged"

"Magic Potter, magic" Snape said, giving him a clue as to how they were still able to have the meeting in the office.

"They used magic to fix it you pounce" One Slytherin explained to a confused Crabbe and Goyle

"Oh, good merlin" Harry sighed in exasperation "does nobody appreciate the effort I put into my chaos? Fixed by the very next day, that just ruins the experience"

"My heart bleeds for you" Snape said dryly before looking at Malfoy "as for you, pull your pants up, I assure you that that is a sight that I do not wish to see, I'm sure most people here share that opinion" He turned and left the common room, his cloak billowing as he did.

"So, Malfoy" Harry spoke once Snape had left "have you ever heard of this thing called 'leg day'?" Harry said, referring to Malfoy's skinny legs

"Shut up Potter!" Malfoy pulled his trousers up and stormed off, back to his room

"Why are idiots always the more stubborn ones?" Daphne sighed "Is he really too stupid to know that you could pretty much wreck his entire family under pureblood laws?"

"Yes, just yes" Harry shook his head in annoyance

"Why don't you?" One Slytherin asked

"Let's just say that I have an interest in keeping the Malfoy family afloat for now" Harry replied

* * *

The next day, Harry noticed that a lot of people were avoiding him or jumping out of his way. Because, believe it or not, killing a dragon and using a killing curse could make people think you're dangerous. Didn't stop Adrian, Daphne or Rose from sitting with him though.

Soon he and Adrian found themselves in Dumbledore's repaired office. Adrian sat down after Harry, who looked ridiculously pissed at the fact that the office was repaired.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Adrian asked

"The diva is probably planning to make a bit of an entrance" Harry sighed "but as of the moment, he's currently up the stairs, under a charm to make himself invisible, and I would really appreciate it if you would stop wasting our time sir." Adrian looked up and was surprised to find Dumbledore standing on the stairs.

"How did you know I was there?" Dumbledore asked

"I think the fact that you just basically admitted that you were there is enough to give me a headache" Harry replied, ignoring Dumbledore's question "now, why are we here? This had better be important, I'm taking a break from some crucial level snogging for this"

"Well Mr Potter" Dumbledore walked down and sat at his desk "I wanted to talk to you both about the events of yesterday. Firstly, I'd like to start with congratulating you both on your victory. I must admit Adrian, I was very impressed by the simplicity and brilliance of your strategy"

"Wasn't mine" Adrian admitted "it was Harry's strategy and we had a backup strategy in case it didn't work, which was to summon our brooms and get out of there. Luckily, I never needed the second plan, unfortunately Harry did."

"Ah yes" Dumbledore turned to the Slytherin Potter "I must admit Potter, you were simply marvelous yesterday. I understand that you used a flame freezing spell to survive the dragon fire, simply genius if I do say so myself. Your flying on the broomstick also proved you have earned your spot on the house team, however, we still need to discuss your actions. Firstly, you damaged my office."

"Which you repaired" Harry shrugged "besides, you can think of that as payback for the fact that me and my brother were forced into this tournament because you don't know how to make good defenses and the fact that you and the judges along with everyone else, didn't bother to check if the dragon was securely in place. I didn't see the others get chased by dragons"

"That will be investigated, Mr Potter" Dumbledore assured him "but let's not get off topic. You appear to also have the ability to fly, many wizards throughout history have levitated themselves but none have been able to fly like you have"

"Always knew I was special" Harry grinned

"Would you like to share how you did it?"

"Give me ten galleons and I will" Harry responded

"Very well" Dumbledore handed Harry ten galleons, it was defiantly worth knowing how to fly

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise" Dumbledore smiled his grandfatherly smile

"Fairy dust and happy thoughts" Harry answered with a straight face

"Really?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow "Like the patronus charm?"

"Oh yes, works miracles" Harry replied "you just take some fairy dust, throw it over yourself and think happy thoughts then you jump off of something. When you jump you'd want some air and remember to keep yourself facing horizontally when you jump"

"Why horizontally?"

"Just trust me when I say it's better" Harry replied, what he did not say was that it made it better for Dumbledore to fall on his face "you'd also need some height as the dust will keep you up in the air but it won't help you take off"

"Thank you Mr Potter, may I ask where you learnt this?"

"No" Harry shook his head "my secrets are my own and I am not obligated to share them with you simply because you ask"

"I am the headmaster" Dumbledore reminded him

"You think that means anything?" Harry raised an eyebrow "You may be king of the castle but you are not my king"

"Mr Potter, have I wronged you in some way?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "you have wronged me in so many way, some forgivable, others aren't."

"What way's?" Dumbledore asked curiously, he got the sense that Harry was talking about more than just leaving him at the Dursley's.

"I'm sure someone as smart as you can work it out" Harry smiled sweetly at him, before his face went back to neutral "is there anything else you wanted?"

"Yes, I was quite shocked to see you use an unforgivable curse" Dumbledore answered

"I have no regrets about that" Harry leaned back in the chair "between me and the enemy, I chose the enemy every time"

"Mr Potter, that was a very dark curse"

"Your point?" Harry raised an eyebrow "It wasn't illegal to use it against a dragon and I haven't used it against a person so I don't see what the problem is"

"Harry, you are turning dark" Dumbledore said "that spell is definitely not something a light wizard should be using"

"Who ever said I was light?" Harry replied "Just because my family supported you in the last war, does not mean that I do."

"You are claiming to be a member of the dark?"

"Did I say that?" Harry said with an annoyed expression "I hate Voldemort with a passion but I trust you about as much as I trust Granger to not read a book for a week" Adrian snorted at Harry's little jab to Hermione, it was true, the girl did have an obsession. "I'm not light and I'm not dark, I don't care enough to take a side in the little chess match that you had going with Voldemort. Not like you were effective anyway"

"Mr Potter, me and the order had accomplished great things during the war and…"

"You, you're order and the ministry were battling against a few hundred death eaters that didn't even make up a quarter of the British population and you were still losing and would've lost if not for a lucky night"

"Mr Potter, you know nothing about war" Dumbledore replied condescendingly

"You're right, all I know is how to survive" Harry replied "now, is there anything else?"

"No" Dumbledore sighed "I simply have to inform you that you both are expected to take part in the opening dance at the Yule ball"

"Fine" Harry stood up and walked out, Adrian slowly stood up and followed him.

"Harry" Adrian caught up to his brother once they were out "you alright?"

"I'm fine" Harry reassured him "just as long as that old man keeps his distance"

"What did he do to you?" Adrian asked "What did Dumbledore do that made you hate him so much?"

"It's a long story" Harry sighed "not a pleasant one either"

"You hate him"

"I do more than hate him" Harry responded "I'll tell you one day, just not today."

"Fine" Adrian said, realizing his brother wasn't going to say more on that particular subject "so…I'm guessing that you're going with Daphne to the ball?"

"Yep" Harry nodded "how about you?"

"I…I don't know" Adrian replied "I don't really know who to ask"

"Well, what are you looking for in a girl?" Harry asked "If it's just looks then you could go with Fleur, if it's brains then you could probably go with a Ravenclaw. What are you searching for my young student?"

"I don't know" Adrian shrugged "perhaps someone who is willing to forgive me for being a prat all these years, preferably be good looking and just someone nice, you know."

"Hmm, I have a few ideas for you" Harry said

"You want to help me get a date?" Adrian asked Harry

"Of course" Harry nodded "you're my brother and you're a Potter. What you do at the event reflects on me, yourself and the family. I've got to make sure you look good, can you dance?"

"Uh…no, not really" Adrian admitted

"I'll teach you" Harry responded "but excuse me for now, I need to go and ask Daphne if she wants to be my date to the ball"

"But she's your girlfriend, she's obviously going to go with you"

"Never assume brother" Harry winked at him "try and find a girl yourself, and if it doesn't work then I'll help you out"

* * *

The Gryffindor's were currently in an abandoned classroom with Professor McGonagall , they were each practicing dancing. Hermione and Ron had paired up together while Adrian was paired with Rachel, the seeker in the year above him.

They danced together, Adrian was doing his best not to step on her toes, a fact which amused her very much.

"Relax" she said "you're doing fine"

"Sorry" Adrian replied "just trying not to step on your toes, I was hoping that if I do good now then Harry doesn't have to teach me later"

"Your brother is teaching you how to dance?" Rachel raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, I think he and his girlfriend plan to teach me" Adrian responded "though, I am a bit nervous about dancing in front of everyone to be honest"

"You? Nervous? You really are different from before" Rachel said with an amused expression "what happened to 'I am the boy-who-lived and am the best at everything'?"

"I grew up" Adrian shrugged "I realized that it's time for me to stop letting one magical fluke define my life and act like someone worth knowing"

"Hmm, that's nice" She smiled at him "I'm glad, because to be honest, you were really an absolute prat before"

"Yeah" Adrian laughed "I guess I was. But I'm different now, or at least I'm trying to be different."

"Good for you"

"Yeah" Adrian nodded, just as an idea hit him "hey…Rachel?"

"Yeah?" Rachel asked

"Well, you know how you're a girl and….and I'm a boy?"

"Yes?" She asked slowly with a raised eyebrow

"I was wondering, if perhaps you wanted…if you'd like to go with me to the ball?"

"Are you asking me to the ball?"

"Uh yeah…I understand if you don't want to go with me, I'm sorry"

"No" Rachel said "I might go with you"

"Yeah and I…wait what?" Adrian asked with a confused expression "You want to go with me?"

"Yeah, but first answer a few questions for me" Rachel replied "why me?"

"Well, you're pretty" Adrian said nervously "a…and you're brilliant at quidditch"

"Are those you're only reasons?"

"No…I also think that you're really nice. I've seen you talking to people and making friends with people in all the houses, and I think you're the type of person I could benefit from being around"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I'm trying to be a better version of myself and I bet that would be a whole lot easier if I spent time with better people"

"What about your friends?" Rachel asked

"Ron and Hermione abandoned me to face a dragon on my own, and you know about Ron attacking me and accusing me of entering. I've been hanging out with Harry more, he told me that our friends affect us and how other people see us. Well, I want to be better than before, and that's why when I want to go to the ball, I want a girl who's better than me"

"Oh, that was so sweet" She smiled widely "you should definitely keep hanging out with your brother, sounds like he's teaching you a thing or two. Before I accept, you do know that I'm a muggleborn right, does that bother you?"

"Not really" Adrian answered "my mum's a muggleborn and according to most people she was the smartest witch of her age"

"Fine, I accept your offer and will be your date"

"What? Really? You know we have to be part of the opening dance?"

"That's fine, and forget your brother, I'll teach you how to dance"

"Awesome!" Adrian grinned

"You'd better not make me regret this" she warned him

"Never"

"That will be enough for now" McGonagall interrupted the class "remember to practice before the ball, for those of you that wish to have additional classes on dancing, come and see me"

"So Adrian" Rachel said "I'll need to buy a dress for the ball"

"I'll need to buy something for the ball as well, maybe we could both go on the next Hogsmead weekend and buy our clothes then?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She smiled coyly

"That depends, do you want it to be?" Adrian replied, mentally thanking Harry for all he's worth, thank Merlin Harry had taught him how to talk to girls.

"Maybe I do" She replied

"Well, consider it a date then" Adrian smiled

* * *

Victor Krum was currently sat in the library, a little father down Hermione and Ron were sat. Ron was somewhere between wanting to talk to Krum whilst also being too nervous to do so. Hermione could admit that Krum was a handsome man, and the fact that he was a famous quidditch player was a nice bonus.

Perhaps if she had him as her date then Adrian would get jealous and come back to his senses and realize that he needed her. It was obvious to her that Adrian's brother was corrupting Adrian, before Adrian would have listened to Hermione and did what she said, but now he had started rebelling against her.

"Alright Krum? You smug bastard" A voice brought the two out of their thoughts and they looked up to see Harry sitting with Krum "I've been looking for you"

"Sorry" Krum apologized "vat did you vant to talk about?"

"Firstly, do you have a date yet?" Harry asked, Ron scowled while Hermione perked up

"Not yet" Krum admitted

"Well, do not fear my friend, I have your back" Harry smiled "I already have one so I have nothing better to do than help the rest of you sorry sods"

"Thank you" Krum said dryly "well, I did have one I was thinking about" Krum leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear before leaning back "what do you think?" Krum got his answer when Harry delivered a dope slap on the back of his head

"No" Harry said, he leaned in and whispered into Krum's ear "she abandoned my brother after his name came out, despite the fact that she was his best friend for the last few years" Harry leaned back and stopped whispering "I don't think that that's the type of person you want to go with"

"True" Krum sighed disappointedly "who do you suggest?" Harry whispered his answer into Krum's ear "Really? Her?"

"Yeah, she finds it difficult to get dates" Harry replied "but she's also smart and kind once you get to know her"

"Very vell" Krum nodded "I shall ask her"

"Good for you" Harry smiled "Just tell her that I recommended you, it'll help a lot"

"I'm sure" Krum chuckled

"Who do you think they're talking about?" Ron asked Hermione

"I don't know!" Hermione internally cursed Harry for ruining her plan, even though she knew there was no way he would have knew her plan.

"Are you done in here?" Harry asked

"Ya" Krum nodded "would you like to accompany me on a flight? I vant to go and fly around for a bit"

"Sure, unless you want to duel" Harry grinned

"Oh no" Krum shook his head "I'm not dueling you again, last time vas enough"

"Baby" Harry replied as they both stood up

"You say baby, the healer said broken arms" Krum said as they walked out

"Yeah but they're fixed so stop being such a pansy"

"You nearly cost me a leg"

"What does that matter? You have two for a reason"

"What the bloody hell was that about?!" Ron exclaimed once they had left, which then resulted in the librarian kicking him and Hermione out, which was why Hermione was glaring at him the whole way back to the common room.

* * *

Soon it was the day of the Yule ball, the champions were waiting outside the hall. Cedric was there with the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang. Victor Krum was attending the ball with Fleur Delacour, thanks to Harry.

Adrian and Harry were each waiting for their dates to arrive. Adrian was wearing some black robes, while Harry was wearing a black muggle suit.

"Why exactly are you wearing muggle clothes?" Adrian asked Harry

"Firstly, they're more comfortable than those robes" Harry replied "secondly, they allow more movement. Thirdly they were cheaper than robes, and also to annoy people"

"Annoy people?"

"Yeah, if they're going to force me to do something then I'm going to do it my way. Imagine the look on Dumbledore and everyone else when the Slytherin arrives in muggle clothing, it'll be hilarious"

"So you're doing it just to annoy people?" Adrian laughed "What about Daphne?"

"She likes me in muggle clothing, I asked her before if it was alright, she said she was fine with it."

"If you say so, where's Rose by the way?"

"She's not coming to the ball, she doesn't feel comfortable. Oh, look, here comes our dates"

Adrian looked at the two girls coming towards them, Rachel was wearing a brilliant red dress and gold earrings. They went nicely with her long brown hair and brought attention to her thin but bright face and her chocolate brown eyes.

Harry, meanwhile, had his eyes focused on Daphne. She wore a beautiful silver dress, with silver earrings, she and Harry wore matching silver bands on their right wrists as a sign of their love and engagement. Her blue eyes were dazzling and were the only things that brought attention away from her lovely blonde hair. The girls took their partners arms and the champions waited outside the hall.

"Don't you look brilliant tonight?" Harry kissed Daphne on the cheek

"Not so bad yourself Potter" She adjusted his tie and kissed him on the cheek

"Muggle clothes?" Rachel smiled in amusement "You look good in them, but you look good in yours as well Adrian" She pecked Adrian on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Are you all ready?" McGonagall asked "Now, when I call you, I want you all to walk in. Now…Mr Potter?"

"Yes?" Harry and Adrian said at the same time

"Slytherin Potter, what are you wearing?" She gestured to his muggle clothes

"Clothes, I hope" Harry replied "I have shoes, trousers, a shirt, tie and a blazer."

"Why are you not wearing robes?"

"Because I was obligated to come, I was not obligated to wear robes. Quite frankly, I could've come in here wearing jeans and a t-shirt and it wouldn't be against the rules so can we hurry up? I have a lady to impress and old men to piss off"

"Very well" She sighed when Harry was unaffected by her glare "be ready"

Eventually the champions walked into the hall, people began whispering and gossiping at the very sight of them.

"Is that Krum and Delacour?"

"Is that Adrian and Rachel?"

"Damn, Greengrass looks brilliant"

"Oh Merlin, Harry is so handsome"

"Is he wearing muggle clothing?"

"Why is he wearing a suit?"

"I swear, Greengrass is probably a Veela as well"

"Oh, I'm so jealous"

"Damn, he's hot"

"She's so lucky"

"Look at that smug prick"

"Lucky idiot"

"Oh, they look so cure together"

Soon the dancing started, Fleur, Cedric, Cho and Krum danced nicely. Adrian and Rachel were also great, Harry and Daphne danced together with expert coordination, leaving many people jealous.

Daphne and Harry attracted the most stares with their brilliantly coordinated dancing, they moved around the room gracefully, never taking their eyes off each other.

"The smug bastard is making me look bad" Adrian whispered to Rachel who giggled at his joke

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one. Daphne is the most beautiful girl here" She replied

"Hey, you're pretty too" Adrian replied

"Thank you" She smiled at him warmly "Oh my, look at your friends…or your former friends if you want to be accurate" Adrian looked at Hermione and Ron, while Hermione looked quite nice, Ron was wearing the most horrible robes he had ever seen.

"Sweet Merlin, those are ridiculous robes" He exclaimed

* * *

Later, all the champions were sat at dinner with the tournament judges.

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore said "may I ask why you are wearing muggle clothing?"

"Cheaper, more comfortable and I look rather good in them" Harry replied

"I second that" Daphne grinned

"Plus, I'm in this tournament against my will" Harry continued "don't think you can tell me how to dress as well"

"Now Mr Potter, it is true that you are being forced in this tournament but that does not mean that we need to be hostile to each other"

"Tell that to the dragon I killed"

"Ah yes" Dumbledore sighed "about that dragon, I'm under the understanding that you've claimed it"

"That's right" Harry nodded "under the laws of the ministry, I've defeated it and I can claim it"

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"Whatever I want" Harry responded "I could sell it, I could fashion some amour out of it, the possibilities are limited to my mind. By the way sir, have you got any fairy dust yet?"

"I have" Dumbledore nodded "I will be practicing it in my office"

"I'd advise a run up, jumping from your stairs should give you more than sufficient height" Harry said calmly, internally he was laughing.

"Hmm, are you sure?"

"Yes sir" Harry nodded, before pulling out his wand

"Mr Potter, what are you doing?"

"I want to show you a trick" Harry replied

"What trick?"

"I'm going to make a reporter appear on your shoulder" Harry quickly fired his wand at the bug on Dumbledore's shoulder and suddenly Dumbledore fell to the floor with Rita Skeeter on top of him, the entire hall turned in their direction to see Rita sitting on top of Dumbledore's face "that's disgusting sir" Harry said "you're old enough to be her grandfather"

Rita quickly jumped to her feet, she couldn't transform back. She realized that everyone had seen her, she turned around to see Harry grinning at her. With a growl she removed her wand and aimed it at him.

Daphne quickly pulled her wand out and disarmed Rita, leaving Harry free to stun her. The woman fell, and unfortunately she landed on Dumbledore again.

"Well my lady" Harry got up and extended his hand to Daphne "shall we retire for the evening?"

"We shall" Daphne grabbed his hand and stood up

"Goodnight everyone" Harry said as he and Daphne walked away.

* * *

"Well, that was eventful" Daphne said once they got back to the common room

"Yes, because in Hogwarts, you can never just have a simple ball" Harry sighed

"Though, we did have a good time and you were brilliant tonight" Daphne grinned "I think you deserve a reward"

"What kind of reward?" Harry looked at her hopefully

"Will I do?" She smiled at him coyly

"You'll do just fine" Harry grabbed her waist and pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck and the two met with a passionate kiss.

* * *

In Dumbledore's office that night, Dumbledore threw a pot of fairy powder over himself. He took a deep breath, he pictured his happiest thoughts. He took one more breath and he ran, he jumped off the staircase and prayed for the best. He had placed cushioning charms down on the floor just in case,

He jumped and closed his eyes, a few seconds later he opened them. To his amazement he was still in the air, Potter was right! He was flying! This was brilliant! He would be Dumbledore the flying wizard! He could imagine the envy of the other wizards, he'd need to find a way to keep Potter quiet about the fairy dust.

What he didn't notice was Harry hiding in the shadows and holding Dumbledore up with a levitating charm. What he did notice was a house elf popping into his office with a camera, Dumbledore frowned, wondering what brought the elf here.

Suddenly Dumbledore was no longer in the air, he plummeted right down and landed on his desk. The one part of the room he didn't put a cushioning charm, he barely noticed the camera flash as he smashed through the wooden desk.

Despite the pain and the splinters, he did hear some laughter for a brief second but when he looked up he couldn't find the source of it. Looking down at himself, he couldn't really understand how he was suddenly wearing green tights, pointy shoes and a green shirt

And that was the sight that McGonagall entered the office to, Albus Bloody Dumbledore on top of a broken desk while dressed as Peter Pan. Needless to say he had a lot of explaining to do that night


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Second task, family day, third task

"Why have you summoned me?" Snape said as he arrived in the hospital wing, he was greeted with the sight of Madam Pomfrey tearing Albus Dumbledore a new one with Minerva McGonagall waiting to be tagged in.

"Of all the stupidest things I've ever heard!" Pomfrey shouted before turning to Snape "I was hoping you could make some more balm as I've wasted the last on the headmaster"

"What happened?" Snape said as he finally took notice of Dumbledore's clothes, at first he thought he was wearing some horrible green robes but it was now clear that he wasn't "Dumbledore, why are you dressed as Peter Pan?"

"Peter Pan?" Dumbledore asked

"A fictional muggle character" Snape explained "while I'm asking questions, why are you in the hospital wing?"

"The old fool jumped from the top of his stair case with the hope of flying!" McGonagall exclaimed "He's claiming that he flew with the help of fairy dust!"

"Fairy…dust?" Snape repeated slowly, using all of his will power and occlumency training to stop the smile that was about to appear on his face

"Yes, Mr Potter told me that it was what he used to fly in the first task" Dumbledore replied "he told me to use fairy dust and happy thoughts"

"Dumbledore" Snape spoke, not even bothering to hide his amusement anymore "do you know anything about Peter Pan?"

"No…why?"

"Peter Pan was a boy who never wanted to grow up, coincidentally, he was also able to fly thanks to fairy dust and happy thoughts" Snape put extra effort into making the last few words as long as possible.

"T…that m…means?"

"He played you like a fiddle" McGonagall cut him off "I will punish him later"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Snape said

"Why not?"

"Because that is essentially admitting that the headmaster was tricked by a fourteen year old boy into thinking he could fly. What that is basically saying is we're a bunch of idiots, so to punish him is to embarrass us. It's quite a brilliant plan, very Slytherin. In fact, a hundred points to Slytherin" Snape turned and walked off, leaving three stunned people.

He had just got into his room when he burst out loud into uncontrollable, it was only ten minutes later when he would see the photo where he could actually see it happen and he burst into laughter once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Grimmauld Place the Potters and friends were alone, seeing as the Weasleys had returned home and thank god they had because they would've thought they were looking insane with the amount of laughter coming from them.

Sirius had laughed so hard that he had turned into a dog, James was on the floor and clutching his side, while Remus kept his hands clutched around his mouth. Lily was laughing harder than she had ever laughed, she slapped the table repeatedly with her one free hand as the other held onto the picture of Dumbledore falling on to his desk while dressed as Peter Pan.

What made it better was the fact that Harry had signed it 'The last idiot who thought it was a good idea to go against a Potter'.

* * *

The weeks passed, Adrian had begun dating Rachel and the two were quite happy. Ron and Hermione had taken to ignoring him but he didn't care. He had a great girlfriend and a great brother.

Rose was slowly spending more time with Theodore Nott, even though she still spent the majority of her time with Harry. Though Harry made sure to remind her that he only needed her word for him to break a few of Theodore's bones.

Soon it was time for the second task, Harry had worked out the clue fairly easily and then told Adrian and the other champions how to do it. Harry and the other champions were at the lake, apparently they had to rescue hostages that were currently in the lake.

Harry's was Daphne, naturally, while Rachel was Adrian's. Cedric's was Cho, Victor's was one of his Drumstrang friends, while Fleur had her sister. All that was left now was to wait for the cue to start

"You guys ready?" Harry asked the champions

"You're sure your plan will work?" Adrian asked, they had come together early on to make a plan on how to rescue the hostages.

"Of course it will work" Harry scoffed "I'm the one who made the bloody plan."

"That's reassuring" Adrian said dryly as he looked out to the river

"And the champions are ready" Ludo Bagman said through the magically enhanced microphone, the mirrors were ready to follow the competitors and show the audience what would happen underwater "the task will start in three…two…one! Go!"

The champions all turned to Harry who quickly conjured a small boat, the other champions quickly got into the boat. Harry tossed them a rope which they attached to the boat, while Harry wrapped the other side of the rope around his body.

"What are they doing?" Ludo asked on the microphone

"Ready?" Harry asked the group

"Ready" They nodded

Harry took a deep breath, he ran and jumped into the air, then he flew. Harry flew up into the air then started flying horizontally, pulling the boat with him.

"Amazing!" Ludo clapped "Mr Potter is flying again and is pulling the boat with him!"

Harry stopped around the center of the lake and the boat stopped with him, he looked down at the lake, almost as if he was scanning for something.

"Right here!" Harry shouted so they could hear him properly

"Are you sure?!" Cedric shouted back

"Positive!" Harry nodded.

Cedric, Krum and Adrian cast bubblehead charms on each other. It had been decided that Fleur would stay in the boat as the merpeople may react badly to a Veela. The three champions dove in and a few minutes later came up with five hostages.

"Any problems?" Fleur asked as she pulled the hostages into the boat

"They weren't happy about us taking more than one hostage each" Cedric said "but apart from that, it was all good"

"Oi Harry!" Adrian shouted once they were all onboard "We're all here!"

"Alright, I'm taking us home!" Harry shouted before he flew back, pulling the boat with him.

"My, I must say that that is an excellent show of teamwork and support between the five champions" Ludo said as the crowd began cheering.

A minute or so later they arrived at the shore, the champions and hostages climbed back up while Harry lowered himself down to the ground where Daphne pulled him into a big kiss.

"Careful Daphne" Harry said in-between kissing

"Why?"

"Because you're wet and I'm a little excited" Harry replied, Daphne stopped kissing him for a sec and realized that she was actually wet.

"Are you complaining?" She raised an eyebrow

"Hell no!" He said as he pulled her in again

"By the way" She broke off and began whispering into his ear "I want to give you a special prize for rescuing me"

"Oh, and what's that?" Harry's spine shivered as he felt her breath against his ear

"Well, we're not quite ready to go all the way but how about this?" She whispered something into his ear

"Really?" Harry's eyes widened "you'd do that…with your…."

"Yes" She smiled

"Hey Harry" Adrian said

"Sorry!" Harry quickly picked Daphne up and carried her bridal style "I have to go little brother! There's an emergency!" Harry shot off into the air with Daphne in his arms and flew straight back to the castle.

"What's up with him?" Adrian asked Rachel

"Well….I have an idea about why he might have done that" Rachel smiled

"Well, why?"

"I'll tell you when you're older…but for now" She pulled him into a big kiss "consider that you're reward for helping me"

"Thank you" He grinned, to be fair Harry was the one who came up with the idea and did most of the work but he wasn't going to argue.

* * *

Harry and Adrian were training by the lake, Adrian fired a leg locker curse at Harry who jumped to the side and fired his own back. Adrian dodged it then fired a stunner which Harry swatted away before hitting Adrian with an Expelliarmus.

"Damn it" Adrian cursed

"Well done brother" Harry said "you're definitely better than before"

"But I still can't beat you"

"But you can probably beat a good amount of people in our year" Harry reassured him "you've improved a lot, before you wouldn't even have been able to last a second, now I think you could beat Malfoy at least."

"Thanks" Adrian said, he was about to say more when he saw Hermione approach

"Adrian" Hermione said "I've had enough of this"

"Enough of what?"

"This!" She gestured between herself, Harry and Adrian "You need to stop this childish nonsense!"

"What nonsense?" A confused Adrian asked

"Ever since you met with Harry you've completely changed, you're brother has turned you against us! Against me!"

"No he hasn't" Adrian replied "you and Ron did that yourselves when you both didn't believe me and abandoned me to face a life threatening task on my own"

"Adrian" Hermione began

"You know what else" Adrian cut her off "when I asked Harry if I should stay friends with you both, he told me that it was up to me what I did and he would support me no matter what I chose"

"Adrian he's a dark wizard!"

"I am right here" Harry reminded her "and I'm not dark. I fit more into the grey category"

"Grey?"

"That's either someone who thinks dark but goes about it in a light way or thinks light but goes about it in a dark way or a simplified version is someone who is on neither side. I'm not on the light side but don't you dare think that I would even consider joining the side that put my parents in a coma"

"Come on Harry" Adrian said "I'm not really in the mood to train anymore" He finished with a glare at Hermione

"Agreed" Harry said as he and Adrian walked off. Leaving a furious Hermione.

* * *

Adrian and Harry were called by McGonagall one day to meet their families as part of a family day where the champions would meet their families.

When they arrived there were five different families present. The Diggory's, The Krum's, the Delacour's, Molly and Bill Weasley and the Potters plus Sirius and Remus.

"Ah" Molly said when she had noticed Adrian "it's good to see…" She was cut off by both boys running past her and pulling their parents into big hugs.

"I can't believe you're all here" Adrian smiled as they both let go

"We wouldn't miss this for the world pup" Sirius ruffled his hair

"How are you both doing?" Remus asked

"Fine" Harry shrugged

"I'm surviving thanks to him" Adrian gestured to Harry

"I didn't do that much"

"Sure you didn't" Adrian snorted "all you did was come up with the strategies and plans that got me through both tasks uninjured"

"You're right I did everything" Harry smiled proudly

"I'm so proud of the both of you" Lily smiled at her sons, ecstatic at the fact that they were getting along.

"Yeah" James nodded "you both were unbelievable. Oh, and Harry, that prank with Dumbledore. I have never been so proud"

"Oh, it was nothing" Harry said as he wiped some imaginary dust off his shoulders "rather easy for a Slytherin such as myself"

"By the way" Lily said to the marauders "have you three ever managed to prank Dumbledore?"

"No, never" Remus replied "or at least, not specifically him. We got him a few times with the pranks that were meant for the whole school but never when we tried to specifically prank just him"

"So does that mean I'm better than you?" Harry grinned

"I wouldn't go that far" James said

"I would" Lily smirked

"Adrian" Molly said, brining Adrian's attention back to her

"Mrs Weasley?" Adrian asked "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to support you dear" Molly smiled, in truth she was here partially because Dumbledore wanted Adrian to still consider the Weasleys family. Also because she didn't think that the Potters were particularly good role models for Adrian.

Lily and James were in a coma for years and knew nothing about raising children, while Sirius Black was immature and a bad role model. The man had gotten himself thrown into Azkaban for all of those years, leaving poor Adrian on his own. Remus Lupin wasn't much better, she didn't blame him for being a werewolf but still thought that he shouldn't be around kids too much. Because, like it or not, he could be dangerous. A visit or two was fine, but he should not be interacting with them so much.

And then there was Adrian's brother, the Slytherin who regularly defied Dumbledore if the stories she heard was correct. She didn't trust him and just knew that he'd be a bad influence, it was his fault that Adrian had started eating less. The poor boy was going to starve. There was also the fact that the boy had used dark magic, that was not the type of person that Adrian should be spending time with.

"Hi Adrian" Bill said as he shook Adrian's hand

"Hi Bill" Adrian replied "have you met my brother, Harry?"

"No I haven't" Bill said as he shook Harry's hand "I'm Bill Weasley

"Harry Potter" Harry replied "you must be the curse breaker"

"Yes I am" Bill nodded proudly

"Harry!" A voice squealed and Harry quickly turned fast enough to catch a small girl who hugged him tightly

"Hi Gabrielle" Harry smiled

"Harry!" She let go and kissed him on the cheek, this was followed up by about fifty rapid sentences in French

"Gabrielle!" Harry cut her off "Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je suis content que tu sois là, maintenant descends et je vais te présenter à ma famille." He said as he put her down, he then began pointing at his family and began introducing them in French.

"I didn't know you spoke French" Lily said with surprise

"Harry" Fleur said as she brought her family over "I'm sorry my father could not be here today but you remember my mother"

"Hello Harry" Appoline Delacour hugged him

"Hello" Harry hugged her back "I haven't seen you in a while"

"Ah, we missed you Harry" She smiled when she let go

"Not as much as I've missed you" Harry smiled back "you simply get more beautiful with age"

"Ah, still a charmer"

"Not as charming as your smile" Harry kissed her hand

"Prongs" Sirius whispered into James's ear "he's smoother than you could ever be"

"Harry" Krum said as he walked over with his mother, Victoria Krum "you remember my mother?"

"Of course" Harry smiled as she pulled him into a hug

"My, you've grown" She stepped back to look at him "you've gone from cute to handsome"

"Thank you" Harry blushed slightly

"You're welcome, did you enjoy my cookies?"

"About those cookies" Harry said as Krum paled "did you purposefully give Victor the bigger bag of cookies?"

"I did not" Victoria narrowed her eyes at her son "Victor, would you like to explain why you had Harry's bag of cookies?"

"Yeah Victor" Harry smirked "an explanation would be good?"

"I….got the bags mixed up" Krum lied, weakly

"Uh huh?" Victoria said in a tone that made it clear that she didn't believe him

"Excuse me" Lily interrupted "you both know my son?"

"Ah yes, I am Victoria Krum" Victoria introduced herself "my son met yours when they were quite young, before coming to Hogwarts Harry would visit once a year"

"Same" Appoline Delacour "replied, however I find myself in a position of appreciation for your son and what he has done. I am Appoline Delacour, your son had saved my daughters lives when he was younger"

"What? Really?" Lily looked at Harry who simply smiled and shrugged "What happened?" Lily asked Appoline

"Let's just say my husband, the French minister of magic, has given your son refuge in our county whenever he should desire it" Appoline replied

"Harry" James spoke slowly "are there any other secrets you have that we should know about?"

"Yep" Harry nodded but made no effort to actually tell them his secrets.

"Adrian" Mrs Weasley said "I was wondering when you planned to come to our house"

"Ah" Adrian said awkwardly "sorry Mrs Weasley but I don't think I'll be coming"

"Why not?" She frowned

"Well, part of the reason is because I want to spend some time with my family, also me and Ron aren't really friends anymore"

"Now Adrian, I'm sure that you two will be able to get over your little disagreement"

"It's not a little disagreement" Adrian replied "he abandoned me and called me a liar and a cheater, he left me to face a dragon on my own and now he's calling me a traitor and a dark wizard. Sorry, Mrs Weasley but I don't think we'll ever be friends again."

"But Adrian, Ron's your best friend!"

"Not anymore, now my best friend is Harry" Adrian said, not noticing the widening shocked eyes of Harry.

"But he's a Slytherin!" Molly objected

"Why does that matter?" Lily said, a touch of anger in her voice

"My mother was a Slytherin" James pointed out

"I…I didn't mean any offense" Molly back pedalled

"No, you just implied that my brother was evil" Adrian narrowed his eyes

"I didn't mean that Adrian"

"Sure you didn't" Harry snorted

"Young man, you should show more respect to your elders" Molly told him off

"And you should take your head and a..."

"Whoa, Harry" Adrian interrupted what would have been a very vicious insult "calm down man"

"Fine" Harry sighed "just keep the harpy away from me"

"Harpy?! How dare you talk to me like that?!" Molly demanded

"Oh, I dare. And I will talk to you anyway I see fit"

"Come on" Adrian said before the two could continue arguing "let's go have a walk around"

"An excellent idea" Remus agreed and the group left, leaving behind Molly and Bill.

* * *

The Potters and friends spent the day touring around the castle, the adults took some time to greet their old teachers and friends. All in all it was a nice day, then they were interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Pleasure to see you all" He said when he met them in a hallway "how are you all enjoying your tour?"

"It's brilliant" James said

"Yeah" Sirius nodded "it makes me so happy that I think I could fly" That particular joke did not go over anyone's head, Adrian who was told what happened, just about managed to supress his laughter a smirk.

"Excellent" Dumbledore replied, pretending Sirius's little joke didn't bother him "I am hoping that both Adrian and Hadrian have been preparing for the third task"

"Yes sir" Adrian nodded "Harry's been training me up good"

"What exactly has he been teaching you?" Dumbledore asked

"Duelling, physical combat and pureblood etiquette"

"Pureblood etiquette?" Dumbledore looked to Harry

"It may be something worth knowing" Harry shrugged

"I see" Dumbledore replied "is that all your teaching him?"

"Well, I'm also teaching him about how to act in front of girls"

"Why?"

"Because he's bloody hopeless on his own" Harry said as he ducked Adrian's slap

"One day I will be able to hit you" Adrian promised

"And on that day I will likely be injured or very, very drunk" Harry replied

"Well, I wish you both the best of luck" Dumbledore said as he sent a brief mind probe into Adrian's mind, he was incredibly surprised when Adrian blocked it, he quickly composed himself "good day to you" He said as he left

"He sent you a mind probe, didn't he?" Harry whispered into Adrian's ear. Adrian, who couldn't help but feel anger, shock and betrayal at the way Dumbledore casually tried to read his mind, could only nod.

* * *

Eventually it was time for the third task, the champions stood outside the maze while the crowd sat in the stands, including the champion's families. It turned out that Adrian would be going first, followed by Harry then the other champions.

A blast was shot from Ludo's wand and the task had begun!

Adrian went in first, he rushed as far as he could, taking a few left and right turns when he stopped in front of some vines that were on the ground. He remembered Harry telling him that there was always a reason for everything, he picked up a rock and gently tossed it at the vines.

He watched as the vines wrapped around the rock and crushed it. He quickly fired a few cutting curses at the vines and moved on. He had continued moving, he went multiple directions before he stopped in shock.

In front of him stood Consequence with his grey jacket and yellow eyes, he had both wands in his hands and he looked at Adrian with his head tilted to the right.

"Adrian" Harry's voice came from behind him "It's a boggart"

"Ridikulus!" Adrian screamed as he fired the spell and the boggart turned into Dumbledore wearing the Peter Pan costume

"I approve!" Harry laughed, along with the audience who were watching through the mirrors, as he stepped behind Adrian and placed a hand on his shoulder "If you don't mind I'll stick behind you as I'm not looking forward to my boggart attacking me again"

"How did you catch up to me so fast?"

"I can fly you know" Harry reminded him "they can't stop me because it's not against the rules to fly"

"So why didn't you just fly over and win the whole thing?" Adrian asked

"Without you?" Harry laughed "Don't be ridiculous, come on and grab on. We're winning this together"

"What?! Really? But Harry I…"

"Shut your mouth and grab on" Harry cut him off

"Thanks man!" Adrian grinned and grabbed on to Harry. The two flew up and over the maze and towards the centre.

"What an excellent show of brotherly love!" Ludo said through the magically enhanced microphone "Looks like the two brothers are going to make this the quickest task yet!" Karkaroff and Maxime were complaining about Harry being able to fly but like he said, it wasn't against the rules.

Harry had just dropped Adrian near the centre when an acromantula charged at Adrian, the giant spider moved with frightening speed, Adrian barely had time to get his wand out. Harry dropped right in-between Adrian and the giant spider, the spider stopped in its tracks before giving the equivalent of a scream and running away from Harry.

"How'd you do that?!" Adrian exclaimed "Why'd it run away from you?!"

"Because it knew better than to try and mess with me" Harry replied "come on, let's go" Harry moved towards the cup and Adrian followed. They stopped just before the cup.

"This is it!" Adrian said happily, he was about to reach out and grab the cup when Harry caught his wrist

"Stop" Harry said as he looked over the cup "this is a portkey" He noted

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me when I say it's a portkey"

"So what? It's probably just to get us back to the start"

"N…no, it's not" Harry shook his head "this is a trap"

Adrian's reply was cut off when a giant ball of fire appeared from behind popping sound was heard from behind them. The two turned but as soon as they did, Harry was grabbed by the collar and wrist by none other than the form of his boggart, Red eyes.

"You?!" Harry blurted out in surprise upon seeing the red jacketed, bandanna wearing, red eyed person in front of him.

"Me!" Red eyes growled happily as he pushed Harry's hand towards the cup, Adrian grabbed onto Red Eyes but ended up coming along for the ride when the cup teleported them out.

* * *

"What's going on?!" James demanded

"Harry!" Lily screamed "Adrian!"

"Dumbledore what's happened to them?!" Sirius shouted at the headmaster

"I don't know!" Dumbledore replied, even though he had an idea. From what he had gathered from Barty Crouch Junior before the minister had 'silenced' him, he guessed that Voldemort's resurrection was happening.

"Wait! Look!" Bagman said, the mirrors began playing again, showing both boys tied up. Harry was tied to a grave stone while Adrian was simply roped up.

"Send the aurors to that location!" Dumbledore barked.

* * *

Adrian was slowly waking up, he was sat, leaned against a gravestone. He was tied up, he tried escaping but his efforts were pointless. He looked around when he saw Harry tied to a grave stone, Harry was unconscious and his arm was bleeding.

Adrian heard a noise and his head snapped to see Peter Pettigrew standing alongside Red eyes and a third person.

"Wormtail, robe me" The person said softly, Pettigrew hurried to robe the person. Adrian's eyes widened in shock as he realised who that person was, it was Voldemort!

"Ah, someone's awake" Red eyes said in a low voice, similar to that of Consequences.

"Adrian Potter, we meet at last" Voldemort greeted Adrian

"You…you're Voldemort aren't you?" Adrian asked fearfully

"Yes, I am" Voldemort said with an amused smile

"Hmm, I can practically smell the fear coming from him" Red eyes commented

"What have you done to my brother?" Adrian asked, hoping to redirect the conversation

"He finds himself tied to the grave of my father" Voldemort said "a worthless muggle but without him I would not be standing here before you today, so he had at least one good use before death"

"Hmm, muggle father, learn something new every day" Red eyes said to himself

"Give me your arm Wormtail" Voldemort said

"Th…thank you master" Wormtail extended his arm which was missing a hand.

"The other hand" Voldemort said and Wormtail whimpered

"Oh hurry up" Red eyes said impatiently "it's just a little pain" Wormtail shot the man a quick glare as if to say 'no it fucking isn't!' He extended his other arm and Voldemort used Wormtail's dark mark to summon the other death eaters.

"Now they've all felt it" Voldemort said "some will come crawling, many will attempt to ignore it, they will pay the ultimate price." It was clear that he hadn't noticed the invisible mirrors.

Everyone who was watching the mirrors were absolutely surprised at Voldemort returning, even more so at the fact that he had just admitted that his father was a muggle.

Adrian watched as multiple death eaters swooped in, wearing their death eater costumes. He couldn't help but feel afraid, maybe if Harry was awake he'd feel a little better. Harry was confident, cool and brilliant at fighting, everyone Adrian wanted to be at this moment.

"Welcome my friends" Voldemort greeted the death eaters as they returned

"Master?" One death eater asked

"But how?" Another said

"I have returned, in time you shall know how, but I must say that it nice to see my most loyal friends and followers rejoin me in reuniting under the dark mark" Voldemort said, a few death eaters briefly smiled under their masks "however, I can tell our reunion will not be as joyous as is should be. I smell fear, I smell guilt, I smell deception. And above all, I smell foolishness from all of you, you avoided Azkaban by denouncing me yet you actually believed I was gone? Did you pursue every avenue? Check under every stone? To make sure I was not somewhere, I was trapped for thirteen years in my most weakened form, vulnerable and powerless."

"He is on a roll" Red eyes whispered to Pettigrew who was clutching on to the stump where his hand used to be

"My lord, forgive us" One Death eater started "we had no…"

"Crucio" Voldemort interrupted, hitting the man with a very powerful torture curse "Avery, you fool, to your feet. Let me make one thing perfectly clear, I do not forgive cowardly, treacherous and spineless imbeciles such as yourselves. You're inactions have cost me much time, set me back by years, but I am willing to forgive. Do not think you can't be replaced, there are countless ambitious and cunning youths that would kill to serve under me, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my Lord" The death eaters nodded

"Good, you all have a lot of work to do, if you wish to repay your debt and earn my forgiveness. I doubt you will completely succeed but with time it may be accomplished. Wormtail has already repaid some of his debt, have you not Wormtail?"

"Y...yes my Lord" Wormtail stuttered, desperately trying to ignore the pain that was coming from his hands

"Wormtail's own sacrifice partially aided me in returning to my full power, and while he is cowardly and traitorous, Lord Voldemort rewards his followers" Voldemort waved his wand and a silver hand appeared where Wormtail's used to be.

"Thank you my lord" Wormtail said gratefully "it is far better than I deserve"

"That's something we agree on" Voldemort commented before turning to his death eaters "it is good to see you all again, but all of you pale in comparison to our guest of honour" Voldemort turned and looked at Harry "Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived"

"What?!" Adrian blurted out in surprise "W…what do you mean? I'm the boy-who-lived?"

"You?" Voldemort chuckled "You are nothing but a spoilt brat, not worthy to even talk to me. You see" Voldemort spoke to both Adrian and his followers "that night I attacked the Potters, I subdued James Potter and the mudblood, the mudblood begged for me to spare her son. Once I was done with the both of them, I entered the room where both children were awake.

One was a red headed crying irritation, the other, a green eyed warrior. I could tell from the eyes alone, that this one would have the potential to be a threat if he ever reached adulthood. I would've killed him that day, if not for one thing, one woman to be exact. Dorea Potter, sacrificed her life to save her grandsons, she used ancient magic to protect them both. My killing curse bounced right off of young Harry and I was left weakened for all these years""

"S…so…I'm not the boy-who-lived?" Adrian asked quietly

"You are nothing more than a boy who was lucky he had powerful family" Red eyes spoke

"Well said" Voldemort replied

"My lord" One death eater spoke hesitantly "who is this man?"

"Me?" Red eyes asked with an amused expression "You may call me 'Red' and I'm the guy who's going to leave in a few minutes, when I come back I hope at least one of you are alive long enough to provide me with a pensive memory"

"Pensive memory of what?" Another death eater asked

"Of Harry Potters escape of course" Red said as if it should be obvious

"Escape?" Voldemort narrowed his eyes

"Escape" Red repeated, unafraid

"How can he escape?" One death eater asked "he's tied up, outnumbered and in the presence of the dark lord himself"

"He will escape because he is Harry Fucking Potter" Red spoke "and out of all the people here, he is easily the most dangerous"

"You believe Mr Potter to be more dangerous than me?" Voldemort asked with disbelief in his voice

"Yes" Red nodded "I do, the second he decided to fight back he will start small, he won't go full out because if he did then you'd all be dead within a minute"

"You can't actually believe that Potter even stands a chance against our lord!" A death eater exclaimed

"I can and I do" Red replied "Potter is no ordinary boy, the first time he performed the killing curse was at the age of four. He killed three muggles using that one curse, can any of you say the same?"

"That's impossible" Voldemort said with disbelief

"It's true" Red was smiling underneath his bandanna "me and Potter used to go muggle hunting together, best days of my life"

"You're lying!" Adrian shouted "Harry wouldn't do that!"

"Wouldn't he?" Red walked closer and kneeled down in front of Adrian "Let me tell you something Ginger, you know nothing about your brother, all you know is the mask he puts on. I've seen the real him. He has stolen, tricked, injured and killed many times over and I know he will do it again. It disgust me how he lowers himself, hides his true potential for the sake of you and those others. Unworthy to even be in the same room as him, do you know that I killed my first muggle alongside him?"

"That's not true!" Adrian refused to believe him "That can't be true!"

"Your brother is a diamond among dirt, he's the only reason I'm alive, I intend to repay him. By bringing out his true self, he won't hide among the common people anymore, he will rise above you filth and stake his claim as the most powerful wizard of all time. No longer will he pretend to be weak to satisfy the rest of you" Red stood up and looked at Voldemort "if you manage to survive the night, then you have my respect. Just remember, when you come back dead or beaten and bruised, I told you so"

"How dare you even begin to think that this pathetic child could pose a challenge to me?!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Red

"Blast me, hex me, curse me. It won't make a difference, the truth is what it is, and if you don't believe me then return tonight with all of your limbs and I will gladly accept any punishment of yours. You see Voldemort, it's night time and the night, that's when he hunts best. Again, tell me if you manage to survive, if you manage to keep all of your limbs then I will admit to underestimating you. Goodbye for now" Red walked off, into the shadows before he disappeared.

"Damn" Harry groaned as he woke up, he looked around to see Adrian tied up while Voldemort and the other death eater were looking at him "oh…hello Tom. It's nice to meet you again"

* * *

A.N: Cliffhanger...those always fun. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, yes I pretty much skipped most of fourth year. Couldn't really think of much things to do to waste time, the second and third task would be a lot easier with Harry's flying ability and some of his other abilities which we will discover later on.

I hope you guys liked 'Red' or at least found him somewhat interesting, his past is connected with Harry's and we will learn more about both of them as the story goes on. So, please be patient with me. In the next chapter you guys can expect Harry to duel Voldemort along with another one of Harry's secrets being revealed, and it is a big one for Adrian and the rest to discover. I look forward to seeing your opinions, feel free to leave suggestions for what you want to happen in the next chapter. I can't promise to use them but I might if I think I can fit them into the story.

I'm taking a slight break from Chaos as I'm not feeling particularly creative, I have a few ideas for it but the problem is making them funny and stretching them long enough to make a chapter. I will be releasing another chapter for 'the lightning child' after my next chapter for this story or maybe the chapter after that but just expect it soon.

Thanks again for reading this guys, I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave reviews as I love hearing from you guys. Goodbye for now, I'll upload the next chapter whenever I can. Probably after a day or two, maybe longer. See you later.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – Fight, transformation

Dumbledore couldn't believe it. He was watching what was happening. Voldemort was alive! That proved he was right, he knew that he would come back. As the conversation continued, Dumbledore continually descended into disbelief and shock.

Adrian wasn't the boy-who-lived! He had spent all this time on the wrong boy! He should've been grooming Harry to be his successor and not Adrian! All those years and plans were wasted!

That red eyed man seemed to know Harry Potter, he seems confident in his ability to escape. Potter must be skilled if it's believed that he can escape the dark lord of all people. What had Mr Potter done to make that red eyed man believe that he is the most dangerous person there?

Harry performed the killing curse at the age of four?! How?! That shouldn't be possible, no four year old would know how to perform the killing curse or have the necessary emotions or intentions required to do it! This looked bad! Having the boy-who-lived, the symbol of the light, capable of performing a killing curse!

He killed muggles as well?! Muggle hunting?! This was ridiculously bad! He couldn't have the boy-who-lived hunt muggles! He needed to be light! Dumbledore needed to find a way to bring him to the light! He would have a lot of work to do if he wanted to get Mr Potter under his control.

* * *

"James, that's ridiculous!" Lily spoke to her husband "Harry would never go muggle hunting!"

"I know, I don't believe it either" James replied "there's got to be more to it than that"

* * *

"So Tom" Harry said as if he was having a regular conversation "how are you doing these days?"

"Do not call me that" Voldemort replied

"Call you what? Tom?" Harry said, pretending not to know "Why? It's your name, is it not Thomas?"

"You will show me respect" Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry

"Do you think that I don't respect you?" Harry asked, causing Voldemort to pause "You'd be wrong, I do respect you. I respect you a lot"

"Do you?" Voldemort asked

"Yes, with just a few hundred men you were able to bring an entire country to its knees" Harry replied "and it's clear to anyone with a brain that you're a powerful wizard. If you kill me tonight then I can take some pride in the fact that it took Voldemort to finish me off"

"Hmm, perhaps you have some intelligence after all" Voldemort replied

"I respect you, I just don't like you" Harry responded "I respect your abilities but I do not respect who you are"

"Is that right?" An amused Voldemort asked "Tell me then Potter? What am I?"

"You are the half-blood son of a muggle and a squib" Harry said, making Voldemorts eyes widened "you are the man who swore vengeance as a boy against all those muggles who had hurt you, you are the man who swore vengeance as a child against all the purebloods who looked down on you because of your blood status. You are the pathetic man who ruins lives to make up for what you've suffered and you are the man who will die with my foot on your neck"

"Crucio!" Voldemort fired the spell at Harry, Harry screamed and thrashed for a few seconds before Voldemort released the spell. Voldemort turned around and took a few paces when he stopped at the sound of laughter, he turned around to see Harry Potter laughing.

"Wow" Harry said between heavy breaths "is that the best you got Voldemort?" Adrian, the death eaters and the people watching through the mirrors all looked at Harry like he was crazy "I expected better from you Tom"

"Careful Potter, you will regret your words" Voldemort warned

"I regret a great many things in my life, standing up to you is not one of them"

"Regrets? Like muggle hunting?"

"Muggle hunting?" Harry raised an eyebrow "Who told you that I hunted muggles?"

"It was Red" Adrian spoke

"Ah" Harry looked at Voldemort "your son was wrong" Many jaws dropped at Harry's reveal, Voldemort had a son? "What I did wasn't muggle hunting, it was surviving , it was necessary"

"Harry?" Adrian said

"Adrian, I'll explain everything later" Harry said to his brother "I promise, for now, just keep quiet and enjoy me beating up the worst dark lord that Britain has ever seen"

"I grow tired of this" Voldemort said as he aimed his wand at Harry

"As do I" Harry responded "let's get this over with, I want to at least kill Pettigrew before I escape. "

"How do you plan that?" Voldemort snorted "You're trapped here"

"True, but this trap has a great big mistake, an incredibly stupid and obvious mistake"

"Which is?"

"There's one thing you never put in a trap, no matter how sure you are of it working, you never ever put it in a trap. If you're smart, if you value you're continuing existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow then there is one thing you never ever put in a trap"

"What's that?"

"Me" Harry grinned

Harry opened his hands and blasted the gravestone using wandless magic. The gravestone that Harry was tied to exploded, covering him in dust and smoke. Voldemort fired a killing curse into the dust, but it was clear that he missed when Harry rolled out of it and jumped away from Voldemort to gain some distance between them.

Voldemort fired another killing curse, Harry ducked under it then aimed his hand at Wormtail. Harry's wand flew from Pettigrew's pocket into his hand, he then blocked Voldemorts bone breaker.

"Wandless magic?" Voldemort asked, clearly impressed

"Yep, I'm full of surprises" Harry nodded as he fired an eye gouging curse at Voldemort who blocked it

"That was a dark curse"

"You think I care?" Harry said as he dodged Voldemorts cutting curse, and retaliated with two cutting curses of his own and a bone breaker.

Voldemort blocked the first one, ducked the second one and swatted away the third. He fired another killing curse at Harry, who rolled out of the way and disarmed a death eater who he saw drawing his wand.

"Stop" Voldemort ordered his death eaters "do not interfere, this is between us"

Voldemort fired a cruciatus curse, followed with a binding curse and another torture curse. Harry rolled out of the way, and fired a cutting curse at Voldemorts neck, he then aimed his wand at Voldemort and a small arrow shot straight at Voldemorts face.

Voldemort blocked the first spell and caught the arrow with his free hand, he tossed it in the air and changed it into a snake.

"Kill him!" Voldemort ordered the snake, the snake charged towards the snake

"Stop!" Harry ordered the snake in parsletounge, Voldemort and everyone else froze

"A parsletounge?!" Voldemort shouted in rage "Impossible!"

"Attack him!" Harry ordered the snake and it charged at Voldemort

"No, stop!" Voldemort hissed "I am your master! Attack him!"

"I am not your enemy!" Harry spoke in parsletounge "Attack him!"

"I am your master!"

"I'm better looking!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Voldemort asked in English

"It'd be a crime to bury perfection such as myself" Harry smirked "you on the other hand"

"Kill him!" Voldemort hissed

"I will let you eat that guy" Harry pointed at Peter as he spoke in parsletounge "if you attack the creepy, pale red eyed idiot!"

The snake seemed to have made up its mind as it charged after Voldemort, Voldemort quickly managed to get rid of the snake and looked up, he quickly dodged the killing curse that was thrown his way.

Harry followed up with a cruciatus curse and another killing curse, Voldemort dodged the first then conjured a block of marble to stop the second. Voldemort banished the marble at Harry, but just as he did an arrow struck him in the foot.

Harry quickly waved his wand and the marble changed shape into a sword, Harry grabbed the sword with his free hand, he tossed it back at Voldemort who had just removed the arrow, Voldemort caught the sword with his hand while he used his other hand to heal his foot.

Harry extended his free hand, a sword materialised into his hand. Not just any sword, the sword of Godric Gryffindor himself.

"Impossible!" Voldemort shouted

"You keep using that word, I do not think it means what you think it means" Harry grinned, knowing that the reference would go way over Voldemort's head but he made it anyway.

* * *

"Good lord! Is that the sword of Godric Gryffindor?!" Ludo Bagman shouted "I can't believe it, a Slytherin possesses the sword of Gryffindor!"

"Inconceivable!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

How did Harry Potter get the sword of Gryffindor?! He was a Slytherin! That reminds Dumbledore, he should probably look into getting Harry to go to Gryffindor, he just couldn't have the boy-who-lived stay in the house of dark wizards.

He was very worried at the moment, Harry was using dark curses and had revealed his parsletounge ability. Dumbledore would have to remember to get him to stop using dark magic as well, this was going to be a lot of tough work.

"He's amazing!" Lily whispered to James, she couldn't keep the awe out of her voice despite the unbelievable sense of fear and terror she felt for her son.

"He's fantastic!"

"Did you three know he was a parsletounge?" Remus asked James, Lily and Sirius

"No" They shook their heads

"Like it matters!" Lily said "Have the aurors found them yet?!"

"Lily" McGonagall came up to the group "The aurors are working on locating them, they are close"

"Tell them to hurry up before I set my wife on them!" James said, and Lily did look like she was about to rip someone apart if she didn't get her children back soon.

"Don't worry" Daphne's voice caused both parents to look at her "Harry will be fine"

"Aren't you worried about him?!" James demanded

"Of course I am!" Daphne snapped "I'm bloody terrified he'll get hurt! But he'll come back! I know he will!"

"What makes you think that?" Lily asked hopefully

"Because Harry told me about his past" Daphne answered "I can't tell you it so don't ask. It's up to Harry to tell you, let's just say that you have to be an exceptionally strong person to do what Harry has done."

"About the muggle hunting" James started

"He didn't hunt muggles" Daphne cut him off "yes he hurt and killed muggles but it wasn't because they were muggles and it wasn't for the fun of it"

"Then why?" Lily asked

"Like I said, it's up to Harry to tell you"

* * *

Back in the fight, Harry was slashing at Voldemort repeatedly, his sword broke the marble one that Voldemort had with ease. Voldemort was forced to go on the defence as he used his wand to form shields that Harry kept destroying with the sword.

Voldemort tried to hit Harry with a cutting curse but was cut off by Harry cutting him across his left cheek, Harry spun around and elbowed Voldemort where his nose should be and the dark lord staggered back. Harry took aim and threw his sword, at Adrian.

The sword flew through the air and landed next to Adrian, cutting some of his ropes as it did. Adrian understood what Harry was telling him and quickly began using the sharp blade to start freeing himself.

Harry and Voldemort continued to engage in throwing spells at each other, this continued for several minutes. The death eaters and all watching were in shock, this fourteen year old boy was keeping up with the most feared wizard in Britain. Harry had just dodged a yellow acid spell and threw a blue spell at Voldemort, Voldemort blocked it and responded by shooting a metal spike at Harry.

Harry caught it, spinning around as he did, before throwing it back at Voldemort. Voldemort blocked it and shot another spike, Harry ducked then fired two spikes, followed by a stunner and a snake.

Voldemort swatted away the two spikes and blocked the stunner when the snake landed near his feet, he was about to vanish the snake when he quickly brought his wand up to protect his throat from a cutting curse. The snake sunk it's fangs into Voldemorts right foot, causing the dark lord to yelp out in pain.

"Crucio!" Harry fired the torture curse and it struck Voldemort in the chest "Serpensortia! Crucio! Serpensortia! Flippendo! Crucio! Expelliarmus!"

Another snake appeared and just managed to bite Voldemort in his other foot when Voldemort was hit by the torture curse again and a third snake followed and bit Voldemort in the wrist of his wand arm. Harry's flippendo had caused Voldemort to flip backwards and land on his back which caused the snakes to tighten their grip.

The torture curse hit him once more before his wand shot out of his hand and flew into the hands of Harry Potter.

"Let him go" Harry said in parsletounge, the snakes obeyed and released Voldemort "oi Tom" Harry said in English "nice wand, mines a bit bigger but we can chalk that up to the fact that it's cold tonight"

"Potter" Voldemort growled as he got up to his feet, ignoring the pain with a lot of effort "Give me back my wand!"

"This wand?" Harry said innocently as he placed his own wand back in its holster, he held Voldemorts wand in his hands "Hmm, yew with a phoenix core, very interesting" Harry examined the wand

"Give me my wand back Potter!" Voldemort shouted, mentally thanking his horcruxes, he'd be dead without them. Curse his son for being right! Spoilt, arrogant brat!

"Honestly Voldemort, this wand with those robes" Harry said jokingly "that is a fashion disaster"

"Potter!"

"And look at you, you're so pale, you seriously need to get out in the sun more. And those red eyes, they're so last year. They're a super villain cliché, I expected better from you"

"Last chance Potter!"

"Oops" Harry said as he snapped the wand in half, many of the death eaters and audience gasped, snapping someone's wand was the height of insult and he had just done it to Voldemort of all people "clumsy me, I apologise Thomas, how about I give you seven galleons to buy a new wand?"

"Potter!" Voldemort roared

Harry charged at him, he tossed the broken wand pieces at Voldemorts head, Voldemort dodged and shot his arm out, hoping to hit Potter with a wandless killing curse. Harry dodged and pushed Voldemorts arm to the side before he unleashed a fury of punches, striking Voldemort in the face and ribs.

Voldemort tried to use his other hand to hit Potter with the killing curse but Harry was too fast, he quickly moved around and pushed that arm out of the way and restarted his attack on Voldemorts body and head.

With a strong right hook from Harry, Voldemort stumbled back, Harry aimed his hands at Voldemort and hit him with a wandless banishing charm. Voldemort flew back and landed on his back, he had just rolled to his feet when Harry side flipped through the air and kicked him in the chest.

Harry grabbed Voldemort by his bottom row of teeth, and pulled down, causing intense pain in Voldemorts gums and jaw. Harry had pulled Voldemort to his knees, signifying his superiority over the dark lord.

Harry let go of Voldemort and followed up with a hard right, then a left, then a right and then another left. He grabbed Voldemorts head with both hands and kneed him twice in the face, Harry let go with his right hand whilst using his left hand to keep Voldemorts head in place.

Harry punched him in the face repeatedly, Voldemorts blood shot out from his mouth and the slit's where his nose should be. Blood dropped onto Harry's hand but he didn't stop, his speed increased. He punched harder and faster, he was going to get as many punches in as possible.

With a sudden burst of energy, Voldemort pushed Harry's left hand off of him, he tried to fire another killing curse with his hands. Harry dodged just in time as the curse flew a centimetre from his leg, he flipped over Voldemort and landed behind him.

Harry struck Voldemort across the face, Voldemort didn't have the energy for another wandless killing curse, the snake venom was catching up to him. Luckily he still had enough left for a few spells, so he had to make them count.

He fired a banishing curse at Harry, fortunately for him it struck true and Harry flew backwards. The dark lord watched as the real boy-who-lived crashed through a gravestone and landed on his back. The dust flew into the air, as did the dust and Harry Potter was out of Voldemort's sight..

Adrian, who had just gotten free of the ropes saw his brother fly back and land somewhere in the dark of the night, he couldn't see his brother in all the darkness.

"Hi little bro" A voice said from behind him as a figure jumped over him and ran at Voldemort, it took Adrian a second to realise that he person was Harry!

'How did he get behind me?!' Adrian wondered

Voldemort had summoned a wand from one of his death eaters, it was a unicorn wand but it would do for now.

"Hi Tom!" A voice shouted

Voldemort turned when he was tackled to the ground by Harry who started punching him repeatedly in the face, everyone was wondering how Harry had appeared behind him but chose to forget that at the moment due to the fact that he was currently punching the world's most feared dark lord in the face!

Harry punched, spat at, elbowed and head-butted Voldemort repeatedly. He had no problem fighting dirty, especially against the snake-human hybrid that was responsible for putting his parents in comas. Voldemort was growing tired as the pain increased, he didn't understand it, he was not on the physical level of a mere human, he was above yet this fourteen year old boy was hurting him. His punches should feel like nothing, yet Voldemort felt every harsh and unforgiving meeting between his skin and Harry Potters knuckles.

"You're not as good as you used to be Tom" Harry said in-between punching "maybe old age is catching up to you"

Voldemort stored up some power as Harry went to town on his face, he screamed and shot both of his arms out. A magical pulse fired from his body and Harry Potter flew up into the air, Voldemort had just gotten to his feet when he heard a crash behind him.

He looked but was surprised when he found a small dent in the ground but no Potter.

"Potter!" Voldemort screamed, willing himself not to fall from the pain "Enough of this!" Voldemort aimed his wand at Adrian and fired a killing curse.

Adrian reacted quickly and used Gryffindor's sword to block it, Voldemort was about to fire another when a cutting curse struck his wrist and his hand dropped to the ground. He didn't even have a chance to scream in pain before a small dart hit him in the other hand.

He and his death eaters, scanned around, trying to find Potter when Voldemort was knocked on to his back. The death eaters turned to see Harry deliver a swift kick in-between Voldemorts legs, Voldemort shot up to a sitting position when he was kicked back down by a kick to the face.

Harry pulled his leg up before slamming his foot down on Voldemorts face, Voldemorts head imprinted into the ground while his body shivered one time before becoming still.

"Damage his body more" Harry said to the snakes that he had summoned, they slithered over and sank their teeth into Voldemorts arms and legs

"Potter!" A voice called Harry turned to see Pettigrew holding Adrian with his wand pointed at Adrian's neck.

"Stand down or your brother gets it" Another death eater shouted as he and the other death eaters pointed their wands at Adrian.

"Harry, don't do it!" Adrian shouted

"Sorry little brother" Harry slowly removed his foot from Voldemorts face "but family first. I really am sorry if I've disappointed you"

"Harry!"

"But I've come to like you and I have to get you home alive, our family would miss you. Plus who is Rachel going to snog if you're not there?"

Harry slowly walked up to the death eaters, Pettigrew stayed still along with Adrian while the rest circled around Harry.

"Scared Potter?" One taunted

"You don't even begin to frighten me" Harry replied, unfazed

"Is that so?" One death eater said as he fired a cutting curse which clipped Harry's cheek, Harry didn't react to it

"Oh, a tough man" Another one said as he did the same to Harry's other cheek

"Let's have some fun" A voice that sounded suspiciously like Lucius Malfoy's said before blasting Harry in the right foot with a bone breaker.

Harry yelped in pain but didn't get much time to react before he was hit with a torture curse from two people at once. He was in utter agony but he didn't fall, he remained standing through pure willpower.

"Did that hurt?" Lucius taunted as he fired a cutting curse, Harry clutched his right side which was now bleeding thanks to the cutting curse.

"Barely tickled" Harry said defiantly "I wonder if that's what your wife feels like when you fail to satisfy her in bed"

"Crucio" Lucius fired the spell at Harry again "that ought to teach you some manners"

"I ought to teach you some tips on disguising yourself Malfoy" Harry shot back "your mask is useless when you're stupid girly hair gives you away"

"How dare you?!" Malfoy roared as the other death eaters chuckled, Malfoy fired a bone breaker at each of Harry's hand. Thunder clapped in the sky as the death eaters laughed, rain poured as they circled their victim.

"Is that it?" Harry mocked Malfoy, despite the intense pain "All talk and no walk. You just couldn't deliver could you Malfoy? I feel sorry for you poor wife, maybe one day she'll get lucky and can upgrade from you to a real man"

"Crucio!" Malfoy shouted and Harry screamed out in pain

"Touched a nerve, I think" A death eater commented before firing another cutting curse at Harry, this one striking him in the back.

"It's time to finish up" Malfoy said "Avada Kedavra!"

The green killing curse struck Harry, dead centre in the chest, Harry fell backwards and landed on the floor. His eyes closed, as his head impacted on the ground. The rain sped up and the thunder became louder as the death eaters laughed.

"Look!" One death eater exclaimed "Our lord is moving!" They all rushed over to the moving body of Voldemort and vanished the snakes. Pettigrew didn't run like the rest, he pulled the limp body of Adrian who was staring at his brother in shock and disbelief.

* * *

"NO!" Lily screamed as tears began flooding through her eyes "HARRY! NO! MY SON! HARRY! HARRY WAKE UP! HARRY!" James didn't say anything to comfort his wife, he couldn't say anything, he couldn't think. His wet eyes focused on the screen as he saw his son's lifeless body resting on the floor as it was being assaulted by rain drops.

Rose sobbed into her hands while Sirius and Remus were struck speechless, as were many in the crowd, including Dumbledore.

Dumbledore couldn't believe it, Harry was holding his own and would likely have killed Voldemort if not for the horcruxes. Damn it! He lost the boy-who-lived! At least the horcrux should be destroyed now, he might be able to go through with his original plan and have Adrian be the one to defeat Tom, assuming Adrian survives.

Daphne shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes, she didn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it. Harry was not dead! A person doesn't go through the things he goes through just to die like that! He would come back, she knew he would come back!

* * *

The death eaters all rushed to their master and helped him up to his feet, he was still missing his hand and now he had lost most of his teeth. While the death eaters examined Voldemort, Peter dragged Adrian who's eyes were still fixed on his brothers body.

* * *

"This is such a horrible sight" Ludo said softly into his microphone "ladies and gentlemen…we…we may have just lost the boy-who-lived. I…I can't….words can't describe what we're feeling now. I…I can only hope that…what?! Wait a minute! What's happening?!" Everyone looked at the mirrors and saw Harry.

* * *

The cut's on Harry's body began healing, the rain washed over his skin and clothes, his bones began repairing themselves from inside his body. The speed of the rain increased, the thunder was louder, the lighting was brighter.

His eyes snapped open!

Instead of being their usual bright green, they were yellow, a tamed yellow colour. His skin began changing, his skin was slowly being replaced with green scales. His jaw widened, his teeth changed into rows of sharp and pointy teeth.

Lightning began dancing around his body, his hair shifted in colour from black to blonde to white to yellow to red before settling on black.

* * *

"No way" Ginny whispered to herself as she sat in the crowd, flashbacks to the chamber and her green skinned, yellow eyed saviour came into her mind. "It was Harry" She breathed out in realisation.

A realisation that Dumbledore quickly had as well, Harry was the man in the chamber and that man was also Consequence. Meaning Harry was consequence!

"What's happening to him?!" Lily screamed

"He's changing" Remus said

"But he's not a werewolf and he's…green and…"

"No, he's not a werewolf, that looks more similar to an animagus transformation to me" Sirius replied, trying to sound more calm than he actually was.

"Oh Harry" James whispered to himself

* * *

"I wonder" Peter whispered into Adrian's ear, oblivious to Harry transforming behind him "perhaps the dark lord will reward me by gifting me your mother, she always was a pretty one"

"PETTIGREW!" A deep, booming, raging voice echoed throughout the graveyard.

A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, it torpedoed towards Harry. The lightning blast struck his body, the winds began changing, they became more violent. The tension in the air was thick, and all eyes turned to Harry.

The wind pushed Harry's body up to his feet, making him look like a puppet on strings. The death eaters jumped back at the sight of Harry, his sharp teeth along with his yellow eyes and green skin made him a terrifying sight. Especially with the lightning that was running up and down his body.

"H…Harry?!" Adrian blurted out in disbelief, relieved to see his brother was alive but that was replaced with shock and surprise when he finally registered how his brother looked.

"I'm going to kill you Pettigrew!" Harry growled, his yellow eyes were no longer tame. They were bright with energy.

Adrian recognised that voice at the same time he recognised that face, voice was the voice of Consequence, that face was what Consequence looked like when he saved Ginny. Harry was Consequence!

"N…now Harry" Peter stammered "yo…your parents wouldn't want me killed. You…you're dad, your dad would spare me…he would show me mercy!"

* * *

"NO I FUCKING WOULDN'T YOU CHEESE EATING RAT BASTARD!" James screamed "FUCKING MURDER HIM HARRY!"

* * *

With another growl, Harry swung his right arm upwards, the winds took that as their signal to act and blew Peter right into the air. Harry swung his left arm to the right and the winds pushed Adrian so he landed on Harry's right.

Harry tucked his elbows into his sides and pulled his arms back, just as Peter landed behind him, Harry pushed both of his arms forward and lightning flew from his hands and at the death eaters.

Adrian watched with amazement as Harry shot lightning, actual lightning, at the death eaters. He couldn't lie, he was absolutely terrified. Harry was Consequence, Harry currently looked like a half man and half snake combo and Harry was shooting lightning at Voldemort and his followers!

"I was not ready for today" Adrian said, more to himself. Harry stopped the lightning, he had hit Voldemort and killed two death eaters while the others had jumped out of the crossfire. Adrian saw that one of them had managed to get around Harry, and fired a killing curse. "Harry watch out!" Adrian screamed.

Though his scream was unnecessary, Harry raised a hand and blocked the curse with it, before shock could settle in on the death eater, Harry flicked his wrist and a small brown needle like object shot from his wrist and struck the death eater in-between the neck.

Adrian's disbelief increased even more at seeing his brother block a killing curse with his hand, he had no doubt now that Harry was the real boy-who-lived.

Pettigrew aimed his wand at Harry's back, lightning shot from Harry's legs and struck Peter's hand, knocking the wand out of his hand. Harry spun with lightning speed (ignore the pun) and fired another one of his needles at Peter's hand.

Peter yelped and tried to crawl backwards when Harry threw another which hit him in the arm, he followed up with two more which hit him in the shoulder.

"Harry please!" Pettigrew began pleading but was cut off when Harry fired two more which hit him in the forehead and three that hit him in his neck, effectively ending Peter Pettigrew.

Harry's ear twitched, he ducked to avoid a killing curse, he swung his right arm and Adrian flew towards Harry. Harry caught Adrian with his left hand, he flicked his right wrist and his wand jumped out of his holster and into his palm.

Harry summoned the tri-wizard cup, the cup flew towards them at the same time as the multiple killing curses. Adrian reached out and caught the cup, and the two brothers were portkeyed away.

* * *

Adrian and Harry landed right by the entrance to the maze, Harry dropped Adrian who fell to his feet.

The crowd gasped at the sight of Harry, Harry reared his head back and let out an ear shattering, deathly roar before collapsing to his knees.

His skin began changing, it reverted back to how it originally looked. His eyes turned green and he no longer had a jaw that looked like it would be used to bite heads off. Adrian watched as Harry reverted back to his usual handsome self, and he couldn't help the question that came out of his mouth, even though he knew the answer.

"You're Consequence, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry" Harry let out a big breath

"Don't be" Adrian surprised the crowd when he leaned over and hugged his brother. Harry was shocked, his brother never hugged him, and it was the last thing he was expecting after what happened.

"You…you're not afraid of me?" Harry pulled back and looked at his brother with disbelief

"You saved my life" Adrian said "I was scared of Consequence because he might want to hurt me, but you wouldn't do that!"

"Harry!" Lily screamed as she wrapped Harry in the mother of all hugs

"Mum?!" Harry blurted out in surprise

"We saw everything, the mirrors had followed you" She cried into his shoulders "we saw the whole thing" Harry jumped back like he was slapped

"You…you saw what we said?" He asked with a fearful expression "You…you saw me?" He pointed at his face

"Yes!" Lily pulled him back into a hug "And I still love you! Don't you dare try to convince yourself otherwise young man!"

"I know" Harry smiled "I knew the mirrors were there, I just…was afraid of what you would think"

"You are always going to be my baby boy! Even if you turn into a terrifying green rage monster, you're going to be having a talk with me later about that"

"Ah Harry!" James said as he, Sirius and Remus joined in on the hug.

"We love you Harry!" Lily said as tears dripped down Harry's face

"Thank you" He whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear

"Harry!" A different voice screamed and everyone let go in time for Daphne to pull Harry into a massive hug "I was so worried!" She cried into his shoulder "I was so scared for you!"

"I'm sorry Daph…" Harry started when Rose hugged him from the side with surprising strength for the little girl.

"I love you Harry" Rose said, louder than she would usually speak.

"She's not the only one" Daphne kissed him on the cheek

"Thanks" Harry said quietly, he then turned to Daph "the teeth are back to normal if you want to snog" He joked

"Harry" She laughed and pecked him on the lips "come on, you need to rest"

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore walked over "are you alright?"

"I was until you came over" Harry replied

"Perhaps you'd like to retire to the hospital wing" Dumbledore ignored his comment "you've been through a horrifying experience"

"Yes, you're right" Harry said dryly "never make me go in that maze again, that was a gardener's worst nightmare, the bushes weren't even and they were filthy and dusty"

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore ignored his joke "I would like to have a conversation with you in private and…"

"I don't really care" Harry interrupted "now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to go now"

"What do you mean?"

"Give it a sec" Harry said as Fudge rushed over with two aurors and a dementor

"Seize that boy!" Fudge ordered "For using unforgivables and killing! Take him away!" Fudge spoke loudly, hoping his actions would get him good publicity. He couldn't believe Voldemort had returned, he couldn't deny it with this many people watching. He needed to find a way to make sure the people didn't want to get rid of him, arresting Harry Potter would get him attention and keep him liked by the people. He was half right.

"BOO!" The majority of the crowd screamed

"He just stopped Voldemort you asshat!" One person screamed

"You're arresting him for defending himself?!" Another shouted

"He's a bloody hero!"

"How dare you?!"

"You worthless sack of crap!"

"Can't believe my parents voted for you!"

"Are you stupid?!"

"He's the boy-who-lived!"

"He could kill us all! Why are you trying to piss him off?!"

"You ugly arse!"

"I bet your mum's ashamed of you!"

"That hat is horrible!"

"Screw you Fudge! Dairy is better!"

"And green is not your colour!"

"Fuck the ministry!"

"I'd say fuck you but nobody other than that pink toad at the ministry would do it!"

"Jackass!"

"Dumbass!"

"Ass!"

"Idiot"

"Clot pole"

"Cabbage head"

"Turnip head!"

"Big head"

"Are you taking the piss?!"

"Your poor wife!"

"Just retire you filthy arse!"

"Are you on drugs?!"

"Where's the drugs?!"

"If I had you and you-know-who in a room and a crossbow with two arrows in my hand then I'd shoot you twice!"

"People like you are why people like me have headaches!"

"You are a new level of idiot!"

"I still don't like you!"

"Smart move minister" Sirius commented "take him away after he broke rules to save himself and his brother, funnily enough he is also the godson of an innocent man who has been framed spent years in Azkaban."

"Quiet Black!" Fudge barked, he didn't want to admit that Black was right and he was too far into this to get out "He is also a muggle hunter and had previously used the unforgivables"

"You can't charge me on either of those" Harry said

"Why not?!" Fudge demanded

"Because they happened outside of this country and I was given pardons for my acts against muggles and using the unforgivables from the governing officials of the countries where those acts took place."

"What nonsense is that?!"

"Well, unforgivables aren't really that unforgivable in America" Harry shrugged "speaking of which, Daphne, do you forgive me for using those spells?"

"Yes I do" She nodded

"You can't charge me with unforgivables, she forgave me, so they're forgivables if anything"

"Take him away!" Fudge growled, having had enough of listening to Harry

"Fine" Harry said as the aurors arrested "I want a quick and small trial"

"You can't make demands of me!"

"Poor service" Harry shook his head slowly before turning to his parents and friends "I want Andromeda to be my lawyer, floo her today and tell her to get her perfectly shaped butt to the ministry. Don't worry Daph, your butt is still my favourite"

"Thank you" She laughed, he did just survive Voldemort so she was going to let him have that one

"I think is should accompany you" Dumbledore said to Harry "and I am more than willing to represent you Mr Potter"

"I mean all the possible offense Dumbledore" Harry replied "but you're an old and wrinkly headmaster who I dislike while she's an attractive, likeable and intelligent lawyer, I'm pretty sure I'd prefer her"

"You do realise that because of your grandma she is somewhat related to you" Sirius said

"Hey, incest is win-cest" Harry joked, enjoying the look he was getting from everyone. Daphne slapped him on the back of the head "Ow, too far?"

"Too far, and not funny"

"Don't worry Daph, you'll always be my favourite" He kissed her on the forehead

"Forgiven" she kissed him back

"I'll accompany you" Alastor Moody said as he arrived, the real Alastor Moody who had actually started working as the defence against the dark arts teacher after Barty Crouch junior was captured.

Moody would not hesitate to admit that Harry Potter was his best student, heck the boy had more smarts than half the aurors he trained.

"That is unnecessary" Fudge began

"Unnecessary?" Moody cut him off "That boy is my best student, if not for him I would currently be in a trunk and held captive by a death eater and he was the one who fought Voldemort on his own while looking out for his brother. I think he at least deserves to have someone make sure that everything is done properly"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"You need better leashes, you're last one was loose, I'm assuming that's how that dementor was free enough to kiss Crouch junior " Moody said and Harry got the pleasure of watching the minister cycle through red to purple "come on boys" Moody said and the aurors followed him, taking Harry with them.

Fudge stood still for a moment before the verbal abuse from the crowd snapped him out of his trance and he followed after them.

* * *

The next day Adrian arrived in the great hall for dinner with Rachel by his side, he had spent the previous night and most of the day in the hospital wing under the insistence of Madam Pomfrey who wanted to be absolutely sure he was fine. A bit overboard in his opinion, seeing as Harry was the one who had gotten hurt but he was too tired at the time to complain.

Adrian was given a letter from some first year on the way to the hall which told him to meet his parents in the headmaster's office after dinner. Speaking of the headmaster, he couldn't help but notice how Dumbledore had ignored him and hadn't even came to visit him. He guessed that he just isn't worthy of the headmasters attention anymore, seeing as he wasn't the boy-who-loved anymore. Harry was right, as always.

"Hey" Adrian and Rachel found themselves face to face with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, they stood in front of them.

"Yes?" Adrian asked

"Well?" Hermione crossed her arms and tapped her feet impatiently

"Well what? Did you get new earrings or something?"

"I'm waiting for our apology" Hermione said as if it should be obvious

"Apology for what?"

"We were right" Ron said triumphantly "we told you that snake was evil and he proved it"

"How? By saving my life?" Adrian replied

"Adrian, he used to hunt muggles!" Hermione reminded him

"Maybe he did, but I don't think it's as simple as that." Adrian responded "Harry saved my life so I'm going to at least give him a chance to explain"

"But he's a monster!" Ron replied "You've seen him! He's bloody got snake skin and yellow eyes and…"

"And I owe him, he's also my brother" Adrian cut him off "I don't think he's evil and I'm going to talk to him and find out what happened in his past"

"But…"

"Honestly, just give it a rest" Rachel interrupted "he just gets out of the hospital wing after his brother saves him from Voldemort and his death eaters and you two are immediately calling him evil. What's wrong with you?!"

"What's it to you?!"

"I'm his girlfriend" Rachel reminded the pair "and it's my job to keep my boyfriend sane"

"Why are you even with him anymore? He's not the boy-who-lived" Ron pointed out

"I didn't get with him because he's the boy-who-lived" Rachel replied angrily "unlike you I have some respect for myself, come on Adrian" She grabbed Adrian's arm and pushed past the pair, the two walked up the Gryffindor table before sitting down.

"Thanks" Adrian whispered

"Don't worry about it" She replied

"Adrian" Ginny sat next to him "do you know anything about Harry? Do you know if he'll come back?"

"No, why?" Adrian responded

"I wanted to thank him for the chamber incident" Ginny answered honestly

"Oh yeah, he saved your life didn't he?"

"Yeah, unlike you he didn't call me dark at the time"

"Oh" Adrian grimaced "Ginny, I am really sorry for how I used to act back then and I…"

"It's alright" Ginny cut him off "you said you've changed and I believe you, the old you would've shouted to high heaven after finding out someone else is the boy-who-lived"

"Yeah, well Harry fixed me up real good" Adrian smiled

"Alright Potter?" A voice drawled, the three groaned as Adrian stood up to see the smug face of Malfoy standing with Crabbe and Goyle. "How does it feel Potter? Knowing your brother isn't here to save you?"

"Like I need him for you" Adrian replied "if my brother can handle Voldemort and death eaters then I can definitely handle a blonde pounce like you"

"You think you scare me Potter?" Malfoy sneered, not realising that Crabbe and Goyle had started slowly moving away.

"You think you or your dad scare me? He's probably going to prison" Adrian replied, just before his eyes widened

"Just like your brother" Malfoy shot back "my father will be out, as for your brother, he'll probably rot there. The dementors will drive him insane"

"You assume I was sane to begin with" A voice whispered behind Malfoy, he turned around and jumped back in shock when he saw Harry standing in front of him.

"Harry!" Adrian rushed past Malfoy who ran in the opposite direction and hugged Harry, by this point in time a lot of people in the hall had noticed that Harry was back and they began talking.

"What is he doing back?"

"Aw, that's so cute"

"Damn, it's him"

"I thought he went to Azkaban"

"I missed you too little brother" Harry ruffled his hair

"What are you doing here?" Adrian asked excitedly "I thought you were in Azkaban and…"

"Please, like Azkaban could hold me" Harry scoffed "but I actually had my trial and I was released"

"What really?!"

"About half an hour ago actually" Harry smiled

"H…how?"

"Bit of a long story" Harry replied "mum and everyone, including Rose are waiting in Dumbledore's office. So eat your lunch, kiss your girlfriend goodbye then come with me, we're going home for the rest of the year"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, mum and the other teachers think we deserve an early year"

"Harry" Ginny had walked around the table and stood in front of Harry, once she got near she punched him in the stomach "Ow" She gasped as she hurt her hand "what are you made of?"

"The more appropriate question is why did you just punch me?"

"It was supposed to be payback for lying to me" Ginny explained

"I just battled death eaters and Voldemort, ain't that enough?"

"True" Ginny sighed before pulling Harry into a hug "thank you for saving my life"

"You're welcome" Harry patted her on the back and she let go

"Oi, snake, get away from my sister!" Ron yelled as he rushed over

"Ron, what's your problem?!" Ginny shouted

"He's a dark wizard!"

"He saved my life! I'm hugging him to say thank you! It's not like I plan to do anything with him, he has a girlfriend! Unless Daphne's up for a three way relationship?" Ginny added that last part to Harry

"I…uh…will have to check up with her on that" Harry blushed slightly, Adrian swore he heard another girl ask if that was an actual option

"Ginny, he's evil! He hunts muggles and he's a monster and…"

"I'm still better looking than you" Harry interrupted, he turned to Adrian "now, I'm going to go enjoy a goodbye snog with Daphne, spend some time with your girlfriend then come to Dumbledore's office"

"Alright Harry" Adrian nodded

"By the way" Harry said to Rachel "thank you for taking care of the idiot"

"You're welcome" She replied, ignoring Adrian's objections to being called an idiot "by the way…you do know that I'm a muggleborn right?"

"Good for you" Harry patted her on the head "now if you'll excuse me I have a broom closet to inspect"

"I'm not done with you yet!" Ron said, his face as red as his hair

"Ron, he beat Voldemort and killed death eaters, what chance do you have against him?" Ginny asked, trying to get Ron to see sense more for Harry's sake than his. She didn't want him to go to Azkaban because her stupid brother had no sense of survival.

Ron looked conflicted between his rage and anger against Harry and his fear of injury and death, so to help speed up the process Harry turned his eyes yellow. Ron stepped back slightly, before storming off, pretending not to be scared.

"Bloody idiot" Harry turned his eyes back to green, he looked to Ginny "how does something like you come out of the same place as something like him?"

"Maybe I'm just one of the lucky ones" Ginny shrugged

"Well, you live with him, so not that lucky" Harry patted her on the head "I'm off now, see you in a few minutes. Adrian, don't worry about your stuff. A house elf will get it" Harry walked right out of the hall, waving as he did.

Adrian sat down and joyfully ate his dinner, once he was done he gave his girlfriend a big goodbye kiss. Said his goodbyes to Ginny and made his way to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Adrian entered the office to find his family waiting for him along with Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Adrian was instantly pulled into a hug by the Potters and his two uncles.

"Where's Harry?" Adrian asked

"He's still not here yet" Remus answered

"Sorry everyone" Harry entered the room with messier clothes and hair than usual "my girlfriend was very enthusiastic in her goodbye and we lost track of time"

"I bet you did" James grinned as the family, Adrian included, now pulled Harry into a hug.

"Well" Harry turned to the professors "see you all next year"

"Goodbye Mr Potter" McGonagall said "I want to congratulate you on winning this tournament"

"I too want to congratulate" Snape spoke next "you performed brilliantly in the tasks, you've made Slytherin and Hogwarts look better than ever before"

"You're welcome" Harry replied

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore said

"Oh Merlin" Harry groaned

"I believe we need to have a little chat about…"

"Yeah sure, how about tomorrow?" Harry cut him off "No wait I'm busy tomorrow, the day after? No, I'm busy then? Next week? Nah. Next month nah? I know, let's continue this conversation never" Harry grabbed some floo powder and flamed away before Dumbledore could respond

"What he said" James smiled and the whole family flooed away, Adrian was last, he grabbed his floo powder and stepped in

"Adrian" Dumbledore said "I was wondering if…"

"You know what sir, I'd love to chat but we're I am really tired, how about another time?" Adrian grinned before flooing away.

Dumbledore sat in complete shock….did they just refuse to talk to him?!

* * *

A.N: Well everyone? What do you think? I thought it was brilliant and the best thing ever to be written but I'm kind of biased. I just want to start off by saying a few things:

* Yes, Red is Voldemort's son and will be a big part of this story later on

* I will explain in more detail why Harry is not in Azkaban in the next chapter

* The story from now on will be somewhat similar to cannon but around fifth year/end of fifth year it will start being different

* Yes, Voldemort didn't offer Harry much of a challenge at this point but bear with me

* As for Ginny, she will only be as involved in the story as you guys want her to be. One person I know has suggested doing what many other writers do and having Harry with multiple woman, while I'd sort of like to have Harry with Daphne and Ginny at the same time, I don't believe that you guys would want that (or do you?) so I'm sticking purely with Harry and Daphne. I might have a moment or two with Harry and Ginny but I'm not having multi-pairings, I might save that for another story.

* As for Harry's past, more will be revealed as the story goes on.

My next upload will be another chapter for the lightning child, then I will upload another chapter for this story. I know you guys want to learn more but please be patient. It will come eventually.

So, feel free to review and let me know what you guys think. What did you like about it? Is there anything you loved about it? Would you like to see something happen in the story? If so then I will **try **to put it into the story. I love hearing from you guys and once again, I hope you enjoyed it.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – A few reveals, order meetings

"So Harry" Lily said as the family all sat down "as you can imagine, we have questions"

"Questions like what am I? And am I a muggle hunter?" Harry replied

"Yes" James nodded "now Harry, we'll always love you, no matter what"

"It's true" Lily nodded "but we'd like to know, please Harry"

"In the past" Harry said slowly, taking a big breath "I have hurt and killed muggles, quite a few"

"Why?" Sirius asked, doing his best to control his emotions

"Because I wanted to live" Harry replied "I wanted to live and protect my friends and family"

"What do you mean?" Adrian asked

"After Dumbledork abandoned me at the Dursley's my life went downhill pretty fast. Slaps and shouting were pretty much all I can remember from that time" Harry began explaining "when I was four they decided to take a trip to America, they took me with them. At the time I was naïve and thought that they might have actually started liking me. A few days after we got there, Uncle Vernon stabbed me"

"He what?!" James shouted as the others gasped, tears dripped from Lily's eyes

"Stabbed me" Harry repeated "he was hoping I'd die in America and they could leave the body there and return to England. Unfortunately for him, I survived, that pissed him off. A day or two later we were in a car, he had just stopped off and got out. He came back a few minutes later and started driving. He looked happy, too happy. Around that point I noticed a handle sticking out from his clothes, I realised that it was a gun."

"He…was planning…to shoot you?" Lily trembled "But what about…my sister…and…"

"Your sister was complaining about the price of it" Harry interrupted "not the fact that he had one. In her words she said 'you'd better get rid of that once we're free of this freakishness', didn't take a genius to work out she meant me.

I had had enough and decided that now was a good time to escape, I was angry at the fact that no matter what I did they would always hate me and the fact that they actually wanted to kill me. I saw Uncle Vernon reach for his gun, probably to show Dudley but I wasn't going to risk it. I fired a killing curse at him, nicer than he deserved in my opinion, he died.

What I had forgotten to consider at the time was how fast he was driving, the car didn't slow down and kept going. I got out of the car, the others weren't so lucky. The car crashed, and the three Dursley's died thanks to one killing curse"

"Harry!" Lily wiped her eyes as she came over and pulled him into a hug, "you brave, brave boy" She kissed him on the forehead.

Adrian couldn't help but look at his brother with a newfound respect, Adrian recalled his attention seeking days and if he was in Harry's position where he saw his brother going on about how much better he was than everyone else then he would've probably killed him.

"Wait" Remus said "how were you capable of casting the killing curse at four? How did you even know what it was and how did you do it without a wand?"

"Well" Harry said hesitantly "when I…ah, sorry kids but looks like we'll have to finish this conversation another time" Before anyone could reply the fireplace flared and Dumbledore entered the room. Everyone quickly looked at Harry, trying to work out how he knew Dumbledore was coming.

"Greetings everyone" Dumbledore smiled

"You know, it's bad manners to show up invited" Harry said

"Do forgive me" Dumbledore said in a way that showed there was doubt in his mind that he'd be forgiven "but I would like to briefly discuss an important matter with you all. With the return of the dark lord, I would like it if you would allow the Weasleys to remain here for their own safety"

"Why can't they just stay in a safe house or ward their own house?" Lily asked, doing her best to reign in her frustrations at being interrupted when they were about to learn more about her son.

"We do not have time to ward their house, they could be attacked any day. As for safe houses, none of them are as safe as Grimmauld place" Dumbledore replied. The Potters and friends turned to Harry and Lily, it was clear to them all that those two were the ones in charge here. Lily looked at Harry, deciding to let him take charge here, she loved seeing him in action. It made her so proud.

"Fine" Harry stood up "they can stay, providing it's just them and they obey our rules"

"What rules?" Dumbledore asked

"I'll tell you when I've decided on them" Harry replied "now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to the Greengrasses"

"The Greengrasses?"

"I'm requesting their permission to bring Daphne here"

"Daphne?" Dumbledore asked "Mr Potter, I'd rather you didn't, that could risk the home's security and…"

"Dumbledore, I'm bringing Daphne here" Harry interrupted "by my side is the only place she'll be safe from Red"

"Red? Ah yes, that red hooded boy in the graveyard, the one you claimed to be Voldemorts son. What makes you think he'll be after young Daphne Greengrass?"

"Because I know him" Harry said as he went over to pick up some floo powder "he's mad, the only person I know that is more crazy than me. He'll want to get to me through Daphne and I'm not letting that happen" Harry stepped into the fireplace

"Mr Potter, I've been meaning to talk to you about…"

"I'm sure you have" Harry cut him off "Greengrass manor" Harry flooed away before Dumbledore could say anything.

* * *

Harry returned a little while later.

"I've talked with the Greengrasses" Harry told everyone "at the end of the school year I'm going to go and collect Daphne from the train station"

"You really managed to convince them?" Lily asked

"Yes, they're going to go to a safe house of theirs where they'll basically be hiding while Daphne and her sister are coming here"

"But why wouldn't Daphne and her sister go with them to the safe house?" James asked

"Because Red is after her" Harry said "he's after her so he can get to me. As long as she keeps her distance from the Greengrass family they'll be fine"

"Are you sure?" Remus asked

"Positive" Harry nodded "I'm his main target and Daphne is his second target. Everyone else is just unimportant as far as he is concerned. Daphne's sister is coming along so Daphne has some family with her, plus she'll also be safer here. The Greengrass parents are just trying to stay out of the way for the moment"

"Is there anything you can actually tell us about this 'Red'?" Lily replied, noticing that Rose shivered a bit in the corner

"He's crazy, unhinged." Harry answered "Once he really wants something he'll do everything he can to get it. He's also strong, incredibly strong. The longer a fight lasts the more likely he will be to win, he's bloodthirsty and willing to get rid of anyone who stands in his way. If you see him it'd be better for you to run"

"But he's probably not as powerful as his dad and you beat him" Adrian said

"Wrong, he's stronger than Voldemort" Harry responded, shocking the room "magically and physically, he is the strongest person in the world when it comes to raw power, though we have one advantage."

"What's that?"

"I'm better" Harry answered "me and him are pretty even in fights. I outclass him in skills and knowledge while he has the strength and endurance factor on his side"

The doorbell rang.

"Oh" Lily sighed "that must be…"

"The Weasleys" Harry finished "or at least the parents, I assume the rest will come later"

"I'll get it" Remus got up and walked out of the room

"This'll be a fun summer" Adrian rolled his eyes

"The only thing I can promise is that it'll be eventful" Harry plopped down in his seat, mentally preparing to spend the next few weeks with 'howler' Weasley.

Adrian was particularly worried, Mrs Weasley and Harry were both Alpha personalities. Both liked to be in charge, Mrs Weasley because she was usually the mother and told everyone what to do. Harry because he hated being told what to do, plus Adrian knew the two weren't overly fond of each other.

The fact that Harry was also some kind of snake monster thing made Adrian much more worried, Harry had a temper and he wondered how far Mrs Weasley would push him.

Mr and Mrs Weasley entered the room, behind Remus, Arthur smiled at everyone.

"We can't thank you enough for letting us stay here. It means a lot to us, if you ever need anything then just feel free to ask"

Mrs Weasley didn't say anything, she just stared at Harry, unaware of everyone staring at her. In Mrs Weasleys mind she shouldn't have come here with her kids, that boy was a danger. He had already turned Adrian against her youngest son, he had caused Adrian to get more detached from her family.

And then there was that tournament, Adrian never would have done anything like that if it wasn't for his brother, at least in her mind. She well and truly believed that Harry was corrupting a poor and innocent Adrian. And after seeing the boy transform into that horrible beast, she wanted nothing to do with him. He could bite all their heads off! Dumbledore assured her that it was perfectly safe, that didn't mean she wasn't worried.

"Mrs Weasley, I may be the sexiest thing you've seen your whole life but that does not give you the right to look at me like that" Harry brought her out of her thoughts, Adrian covered his mouth with his hands as Mrs Weasley turned red.

"That is not appropriate young man" She told him off "You had better watch your mouth"

"A bit difficult seeing as it's under my nose" Harry said with a thoughtful expression on his face "I could carry a mirror around all the time but then I'd like a self-important dumbass."

"Harry" Lily told him off even though it was clear she wasn't really that mad

"Fine" Harry sighed "I will attempt to keep my wit and sarcasm under control, I make no promises and will likely fail within the first minute"

* * *

The Potter family and the Weasley parents soon found themselves at the trains station, waiting to pick up the Weasley family and the Greengrass family. Mad-eye was also there to help provide security. When Daphne and Astoria arrived, they had a few moments saying goodbye to their parents before making their way over to Harry and the rest.

Astoria pulled Harry into a hug before Daphne did the same, except she gave him a kiss as well. Unfortunately their moment was ruined by Ron making gagging sounds.

"Sorry Ron" Harry turned to the red head "we should've been more considerate before deciding to kiss in front of you, after all it's obvious no sane girl would think of kissing you so we'll stop before you get jealous"

"Hey!" Ron objected

"Wait for me" Hermione walked up to them

"What are you on about?" Harry narrowed his eyes

"Dumbledore talked with my parents" Hermione said "I'm staying with you all this summer"

"I don't remember agreeing to that" Harry looked to his parents

"Dumbledore never told us about it" Lily looked at James who nodded in agreement

"So now the old man is just sending people to our house without asking us?" Harry frowned

"Quiet" MRs Weasley barked "We'd be delighted to have you Hermione"

"She says it like it's her house" Daphne whispered to Harry who couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Come on then" Harry grabbed Daphne's hand. Rose in an adorable display grabbed Astoria's sleeve, like she was going to guide her. Astoria smiled and let it happen.

"So, we are we apparating there?" Astoria asked

"Wait, you're coming with us?" Hermione asked

"Yes, they unlike you were invited" Harry replied

"Are you kidding?! I have to spend a summer with those snakes!" Ron growled

"Trust me when I say it's worse for us" Daphne sneered at him.

"Astoria, Rose, grab on" Harry said, Daphne held on to his hand while Rose and Astoria grabbed his other arm "we'll meet the rest of you there" Harry said as he apparated himself and the other three away.

"He can apparate?!" Hermione blurted out

"Hermione he cast non-verbally since first year, he's won multiple Japanese war duels, is the first wizard to kill a dragon in merlin knows how many years, he can fly and he singlehandedly beat Voldemort yet you're surprised he can apparate?" An amused Adrian asked. Hermione glared at him but he didn't care much, he thought it was a perfectly valid point.

Once they all arrived at Grimmauld place, they all entered and made their way inside where they found Harry talking with Daphne, Rose and Astoria.

"It was better than last time at least" Harry said to the three, finishing off a conversation that they had just had.

"Come on in dears" Molly said, ignoring the four Slytherin's "now just take your things up to your rooms" Molly was about to assign them rooms when Harry decided to interrupt

"You can all have the same rooms as last time" He said "Ginny, you can share with Astoria if you're both fine with that"

"I've got no problem with that" Ginny shrugged

"Me either" Astoria added

"Good" Harry nodded "The second youngest Weasley can have his own room" Harry didn't really think it was a good idea to have Ron and Adrian stay in the same room.

"That's not necessary dear" Molly interrupted

"Neither are clothes but they are preferred" Harry said, he then turned to Daphne, ignoring the red Molly Weasley "you can either…" He whispered the rest into her ear.

"Hmm, the first option" She grinned "definitely the first option"

"Awesome" Harry grinned back "I'll show you to it"

"Show her what?" Adrian asked

"My room, she's going to be staying there with me"

"Absolutely not!" Molly interrupted "That is widely inappropriate behaviour, and I will not tolerate such behaviour under this roof and…"

"And can I remind you that this is not your house and we are not your children" Harry replied "also she is my fiancée, it is neither inappropriate nor is it any of your damn business"

"How dare you?! I will not be talked to like that!" Molly stormed "Young man I have half a mind to bend you over my knee!"

"Ha" Harry let out a humourless laugh before his face shifted, his skin turned green and his teeth sharpened as his jaw got bigger. A huge tongue flicked out from his mouth, the tip of the tongue stopped at the base of Harry's neck, his eyes turned yellow "try it" He said in a low voice, terrifying the Weasley matriarch.

"Harry" Lily said, trying to break up the tension "if Daphne stay's in your room then I expect you to behave appropriately"

"That's fair" Daphne shrugged as Harry returned to normal

"What?!" Molly exclaimed "You're going to simply let your son have a girl in his room?!"

"Molly, as much as it pains me to admit, Harry is no longer a child I can boss around." Lily replied

"He's just a boy!"

"Maybe he is, he'll always be my boy. But it's clear to anyone with eyes that Harry is a man, he deserves to be treated with respect. So I'm not going to tell him how to run his life and order him about"

"You can't be…"

"Molly" Lily interrupted "you raise your kids your way, and I'll raise them mine"

"I prefer mum's way" Harry said as he lead Daphne upstairs.

* * *

Once they got in the room, Harry locked the door and put some locking spells on.

"So" Harry said "what do you want to do now?"

"Talk?" Daphne shrugged just before she grabbed Harry and crashed her lips into his, she pushed Harry against the wall, wrapped her legs around his waist as the two engaged in a very passionate kiss. Harry held Daphne up by the bum which caused the girl to give out a small yelp.

"Harry?" Adrian's voice called out from outside the door

"For the love of…" Harry stopped kissing Daphne, who hadn't stopped and started attacking his neck with kisses "WHAT?!" He screamed, from behind the door Adrian jumped a little as did everyone downstairs who also happened to hear it

"Uh…just wanted to know if you wanted something to eat?" Adrian said whilst physically preparing to run "or drink, it's nearly dinner time and all"

"I'm fine!" He said as Daphne worked up to his jaw line "But I swear to Merlin if you don't leave now I will kill you!" The sound of running feet made Harry pleased to know that his threat had worked.

"You really like spending time with me?" Daphne nibbled on his ear

"God yes" Harry kissed her neck

"That's good" She leaned her head back "we've got all summer together"

"Best summer of my life" Harry said as their lips re-joined

"Damn right" Daphne whispered in-between kissing

* * *

Later that night, everyone ate dinner, that was prepared by the house elves and not Mrs Weasley, to the annoyance of Mrs Weasley.

"Really" She said for what felt like the hundredth time "you don't need those house elves to cook, I am perfectly capable of making dinner"

"Yes but we prefer the house elves now be quiet and eat" Harry said, Mrs Weasley looked at him and was about to say something "you know" Harry said before she could "it's bad manners to talk when you're eating. I'm sure a mature adult like you could last another minute or two before making her opinion heard…again…for like the two hundredth time"

Mrs Weasley turned red as the twins snickered, Rose looked down to hide her smile, Astoria and Ginny giggled, Sirius and James snorted into their foods while Lily and Daphne had big smiles on their faces. Adrian looked somewhere between wanting to laugh and not wanting to laugh while Ron and Hermione were scowling.

A few minutes later all the food was finished and the plates were put away, when Mrs Weasley began trying to get everyone out.

"Okay, out you all go" She said "the order meeting is in here today, and you all can't be here"

"Aw mum" The twins, Ron and Ginny whined

"No complaining, out you go" Mrs Weasley said

"Mum, can I stay?" Harry asked Lily

"Absolutely not" Mrs Weasley barked

"Excuse me, I'm his mother" Lily glared at Mrs Weasley for a second before turning to Harry "Harry, you know that this meeting…"

"Is going to be discussing Voldemort" Harry finished for her "and I think that as the guy who witnessed his return and beat him, I should be allowed. Also, I'm an emancipated wizard and am considered an adult"

"I understand that baby but it's not my decision" Lily said "neither is it yours" Lily said to Molly when it looked like she wanted to say something

"Fine, I'll stay and ask" Harry said

"Me too" Adrian replied

"Adrian" Mrs Weasley began

"I saw his return as well" Adrian continued as if he hadn't heard her "and I want to help as well" Before anymore could be said, the order members started walking in.

"Tonks" Harry smiled and got up to hug the metamorphmagus as she walked into the room

"Come on Tori" Daphne said as she grabbed Astoria and Rose and began leading them out the room

"But I want to stay" Astoria complained

"I know but they won't let us, besides Harry can tell us all about it later"

"Harry" Tonks hugged him back "oh, it's been a while since I've seen you. Mum's missing you"

"Potter" Moody walked over once Harry had finished greeting Tonks "it's good to see you"

"You too sir" Harry nodded

"I have to admit, I was impressed when I watched you fight Voldemort, not many impress me"

"Don't we know it?" Sirius whispered to James who could only nod in agreement

"You're definitely better than those two idiots" Moody gestured to James and Sirius

"Hey" The two idiots objected

"Shouldn't you be going now?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked "We're about to have a meeting"

"Good for you, I'm taking part" Harry said as he walked over to the kitchen counter and sat on it

"What makes you think that?" Dumbledore entered the room, all eyes darted in-between Dumbledore and Harry

"Simple, I'm emancipated, I'm the one who fought Voldemort on his death eaters on my own and you all now have an enemy that only I know about"

"I assume you are referring to Voldemorts son"

"Exactly" Harry nodded

"He can't be that much of a problem" One order member said

"He is the biggest problem you all will ever meet" Harry replied

"Bigger than Voldemort?" One member scoffed

"He's stronger than Voldemort" Harrys said with no hint of humour

"Impossible" Kingsley said with disbelief

"I'm stronger than Voldemort" Harry reminded him "anything's possible, muggles would say that magic is impossible. Just because you don't believe in something doesn't mean it can't be true"

"What do you know about this 'Red'?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down at the table

"No" Harry shook his head "if you want more information then we're going to be on equal footing, I want to be allowed to attend any and all order meetings from now on"

"You're just a boy" Mrs Weasley objected

"Just a boy?" Harry raised his voice slightly, it was obvious to anyone with working eyes that he was trying to control his anger "Mrs Weasley, you are just an overweight housewife. I am the person who has defeated Voldemort as a baby, defeated him in my first year, defeated trolls, Basilisks, I have mastered the patronus charm, I've fought against Vampires, muggles, death eaters and Voldemort again and I've always come out victorious. I am no mere boy, I am the best chance any of you have of winning this war"

Many people in the room understood where Harry was coming from, after going through all the things he had gone through, the last thing he wanted to be called was a boy.

"Don't you think that that's a bit much?" One member said

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow "It's sad when Moody over there is considered one of the best for you all when he's missing an eye and leg and is the second oldest member. My parents and Sirius are out of practise thanks to being in comas and in Azkaban, the rest of you are either out of practise or inexperienced and even if you weren't, I seem to remember that the last war ended on a miracle and not your hard work and effort"

"Hey, you can't talk to us like that" One member said

"I'll talk to you anyway I see fit" Harry responded "are you an auror?"

"Yes I am" He said proudly

"How long?"

"Ten years"

"So you started after the war, you ever fought against death eaters?"

"No but I…"

"You ever fight against multiple opponents on your own"

"No…no I haven't…"

"So like I said, you don't have the experience needed to fight this war"

"What do you know about fighting wars?" Dumbledore asked

"I know that Voldemort used to send curse breakers to ruin wards before his death eaters attacked, I know that Voldemorts youngest recruits came fresh out of Hogwarts, I know that despite being vastly outnumbered the death eaters had you all on the ropes with their guerrilla warfare tactics. I also know that you're spy is here now" Before anyone could say anything, Snape entered the room.

"How did you know that?" Dumbledore narrowed his eyes

"Nope" Harry shook his head "I want to attend all meetings first, then you get more of my knowledge"

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed, in truth he thought that this was a good thing. It would help him look good in Harry's eyes by acting like the wise and all-knowing leader of the light "you may attend all meetings"

"Headmaster, you can't be serious" Molly said to him

"No, he is" Adrian pointed at Sirius as he just narrowly beat Harry and his father to the punch

"Adrian" Dumbledore had forgotten he was there "you however, may not attend the meeting"

"Why not?" Adrian complained

"Your brother is emancipated and he is only allowed to attend because he has valuable information, please leave"

"Fine" Adrian huffed and walked out of the room.

"Severus" Dumbledore turned to Snape "what news do you have regarding Voldemorts return?"

"When I was summoned" Snape began "I arrived only to find an injured dark lord, he had his healers fixing him up, he was barley capable of moving. I was forced to quickly make some potions to help heal him"

"You mean that dark wanker isn't dead yet?" Sirius exclaimed

"Unfortunately no" Snape shook his head "it will take him many months to recover from the beating he received from Mr Potter"

"You're all welcome for that by the way" Harry said

"The dark lord" Snape continued "seemed to twitch whenever Potter's name was mentioned"

"Hold on" James said "you mean that Voldemort is scared of my son?"

"I believe so" Snape replied

"Ha" James and Sirius started laughing "my son, scaring Voldemort, oh Merlin that's hilarious."

"What about Voldemorts son?" Lily asked

"He was there as well" Snape said slowly, his eyes glanced at Harry for a second "he saw his father and he began…laughing"

"Laughing?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow

"Laughing" Snape repeated "he laughed, hysterically I might add. Once he had calmed down a significant deal, the only words that came out of his mouth were 'he's as brilliant as ever'. No doubt he was talking about Mr Potter, also...one death eater made the mistake of insulting Mr Potter in front of Red"

"What happened?" Moody asked

"Red grabbed the man from behind and broke his neck" Snape replied, trying to stay calm as possible

"What can you tell us about 'Red'?" Dumbledore asked Harry "It's clear that the two of you have a bit of a history"

"Red…" Harry sighed "is the only person I know that is crazier than me. He's unhinged, he is absolutely mad and he is obsessed."

"With what?"

"Me" Harry answered "he'll stop at nothing until he gets to me."

"What makes Red so dangerous?" Tonks asked

"Physically and magically he is unmatched when it comes to power" Harry replied "did I mention he was insane? Because he's also insane. He may not have as much skill as others but he is deadly accurate with his aim, I should know, I taught him a lot of what he knows. He and me are both metamorphmagus's"

"You're both metamorphmagus's?" Remus blinked

"Yep" Harry transformed his body into that of an adult "it's how we both survived" He said before transforming back down to his regular body

"Survive what?" Tonks asked, ignoring her jealousy at his perfect control

"The streets" Harry replied

"The streets?" Lily blinked

"Shortly after I killed the Dursley's" Harry started

"You killed the Dursley's?" Dumbledore blurted out in shock

"No regrets" Harry replied "anyway, shortly after that I met Red. We became friends, we shared food and shelter and we helped each other survive."

"How'd you do that?" Moody asked

"Well, when we transformed into adults our bodies physically change to become adult bodies" Harry began explaining "so we were able to switch between adults and kids whenever we felt like it. We entered street fights to win money, that helped a lot. We also stole in our adult bodies and we scammed in our kid ones"

"Stole? Scammed?" Snape asked

"We only stole things like clothes and food for the most part" Harry replied "occasionally we would steal some stuff we could sell but we only did that to those who deserved it, like the local drug lords and stuff."

"Local drug lords?" One member repeated

"Honestly, you'd be surprised how many there are" Harry shook his head slightly "as I was saying, as kids we also performed scams. Sometimes we'd just sit and beg for money if we didn't feel up to it, but other times we scammed. One of our best scams were the food dives"

"Food dives" Moody blinked his one eye

"We'd find a bin and pull out whatever food we could find" Harry explained "then we'd walk along and 'accidently' get thrown to the ground by someone who bumps into us. That person would then kindly offer to pay for us to buy more food"

"Oh Harry" Lily clamped her hands over her mouth as tears formed in her eyes

"Me and Red earned many names throughout the years" Harry said with a faint smile "dark demons of the concrete jungle was one of our favourites, we did whatever it took to survive."

"Does that include muggle hunting?" Kingsley asked

"It wasn't muggle hunting, at least not to me" Harry replied "when we were older we were brilliant at fighting, the local crime bosses and thugs were causing problems. Me and Red decided that it would be worth our time stopping them and keeping them in line seeing as the police were being bribed not to do anything. For the most part we stopped at breaking bones"

"For the most part?" Dumbledore asked

"Occasionally we found a few people who didn't seem to be getting the message, rapists and murderers and so on. They required a bit of a stronger approach"

"You killed them?" Kingsley's eyes widened

"Between them and innocent civilians who wanted nothing less than peaceful lives, I chose them every time"

"Mr Potter, I understand how you feel but killing is not the answer" Dumbledore said with his signature grandfather look "you need to learn to forgive"

"Like your brother did with you and Grindelwald?" Harry shot back and Dumbledore's grandfather look shattered as shock came over his face "Yes, I know a lot more than I let on. You ever work out which one of you were responsible for killing your sister?"

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore growled, not taking notice of the people round him looking extremely uncomfortable

"How is darling Grindelwald anyway?" Harry continued "Have you and your former lover made amends yet?" This was most definitely new news for the rest of the order, Dumbledore and Grindelwald were lovers?!

"You know nothing" Dumbledore growled

"Seeing as I'm capable of having a conversation with you, let's assume I know how to speak at least" Harry smiled, for no other reason than to annoy Dumbledore "I also know that Grindelwald's currently alive and well." This caused more shock, Grindelwald was alive "When was the last time you visited him Dumbledore? I imagine he's getting awfully lonely, perhaps I should visit him, we always have nice chats together"

"You've been visiting him?!" Dumbledore stood up

"Yes, now don't get jealous" Harry smirked, he was really enjoying annoying Dumbledore "he's too old for me and I have my eyes set on a rather hot blonde"

"How do you know all of this?!" Dumbledore demanded

"I know nothing, remember?" Harry winked at him and tapped his own nose

"I demand that you…"

"Nothing" Harry cut him off "you demand nothing of me. You may rule Hogwarts and the order but I am not one of your subjects, the only boss of me is me. If you want to learn more information then you had better start giving me some information in return, now what is the order doing to battle against Voldemort?"

"The dark lord is currently showing interest in the department of mysteries" Snape said whilst Dumbledore was desperately trying to calm down "Dumbledore has had the order taking turns in guarding…"

"Enough Severus" Dumbledore cut him off "I don't think young Mr Potter needs to know…"

"About the prophecy?" Harry asked

"How do you know that?!" Any chance of Dumbledore calming down had just went out of the window

"That's not important right now, what's important is the fact that you are a colossal idiot"

"How dare you?!" Mrs Weasley screamed

"You want the order to guard the prophecy" Harry ignored her "which can only be retrieved by me or Voldemort himself, what are you expecting your order to do against Voldemort? Did you expect that a single member of your order would be enough to deter the 'greatest dark lord' of all time?" Harry was pleased to notice that many people were beginning to see the flaws in Dumbledore's plan "Besides, wouldn't matter even if Voldy got the prophecy"

"Why's that?!" Dumbledore spat

"Because I took it and read the real thing years ago" Harry calmly responded

"Impossible!"

"It's true" Harry replied "I read it and I left a fake there, even if Voldemort gets it, all he'll get is a fake message"

"But that's impossible! I would have known if you went there! The department would have told me if you requested to read the prophecy!"

"Only if they knew I wanted to read the prophecy" Harry grinned "it was surprisingly easy to sneak in"

"Sneak in?! But that's impossible!"

"You keep saying that word, I do not think it means what you think it means" Harry replied, Remus who spent some time in the muggle world along with a few muggleborns and half-bloods snorted at Harry's joke "oh, finally, someone who understands that reference"

"I think that's enough for today" Dumbledore stormed out of the room

"What a lovely man" Harry smiled sweetly as he got up off the counter "well, this was nice. Looking forward to seeing you all next time"

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Today I revealed the first of many secrets that Harry has, more will be revealed later on. I just wanted to say a few things:

* Harry's next school year will involve Dolores Umbitch

* Tracy will be making a few appearances as it has been pointed out that I have forgotten her

* Roses background will also revealed soon, haven't decided when yet.

*Soon the story will start separating from the canon version

Thank you all again for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 –

"How dare you talk to the headmaster like that?!" 'Howler' Weasley stormed at Harry, expecting her shouting to bother him. It did bother him, he thought it was very annoying.

"I'll talk to him however I bloody damn please" Harry replied "he is a school headmaster with government positions, he is not Merlin. If you love him so much then why don't you go and marry him?"

"You arrogant spoilt brat!"

"Spoilt?!" Lily shouted "You were just told he lived on the streets and you're calling him spoilt?!"

"He's a thief and a murderer!" Mrs Weasley shouted back

"Wow, nice way of avoiding the question" Lily said with levels of sarcasm that Harry had thought only he had ever been able to reach "that doesn't mean that my son doesn't have the right to an opinion. And if he is of the opinion that the headmaster is an idiot then that's up to him, shouting at him won't convince him otherwise"

"You are setting a poor example as a mother!" Molly turned red, she was not used to being told off by anyone, especially someone younger than her. What did Lily Potter know about being a mother anyway? She was Molly Weasley, proud mother of seven, she wasn't about to be told off by a mother of two who hadn't even been in her children's lives. Adrian was fine as Molly was able to make him into a nice young man, it was the other boy that was a bad influence. "You're son's bad attitude is a result of your…"

Mrs Weasley was cut off when a small needle like object clipped her hair and pierced the wall behind her, she stumbled back in shock. Her eyes glanced at the object that was close to coming through her head, it crumbled into dust.

Her head swivelled back and looked towards Harry who had just lowered his arm, he had a 'I am pissed off and desperately trying to control it' look on his face.

"Do not speak to my mother like that again" Harry said in a deathly low voice that would not be out of place in a horror movie "because if you do then the next one will hit you in the jaw, I can't imagine that will feel nice for you. Goodbye" Harry turned and walked out of the room with such speed that even Snape was impressed.

* * *

Harry walked upstairs, he went up to the twin's room and knocked on the door.

"Open up" He said

"Alright Harry?" The door creaked open slightly and revealed the head of Fred

"How are you?" George's head popped up

"I know you all heard everything" Harry said "so can we skip the foreplay, I also know that the rest of you are in that room"

"How did he know that?!" Ron's voice came from inside the room. Harry just rolled his eyes and shook his head as the twins opened the door. He walked in and sat down next to Daphne, kissing her on the forehead as he did

"How did you know all that?" Hermione began her rapid-fire questions "How did you know about the prophecy? What did it say? Is it important? How do you know that Red is stronger than Voldemort? How did you know that…"

"Woman" Harry cut her off "one more damn question and I will find the heaviest book in this damn house and slam it against your throat. Now close your eyes, take a breath and shut your mouth. I have a headache and your damn rapid fire questions aren't helping."

"Hey!" Ron said in defence of Hermione

"What?" Harry glared at him "This isn't British TV so I don't get why she can question me with about fifty questions at the same time"

"What's TV?"

"Ask your father" Harry sighed

"So, the meeting went well then?" Daphne asked

"You should know, you heard all of it" Harry leaned back against the wall

"How did you know we heard all of it?" Astoria asked

"Would you believe me if I told you all that little dust fairies told me?"

"What? Really?" Ron asked as the rest of them shook their heads apart from Hermione who had to ask a question.

"Do they actually exist?" She asked, excited at the idea of learning about new creatures

"Congratulations" Harry said dryly "you have two idiots in the room, that's higher than most rooms" He turned to the twins "show me the ears"

"Fine" Fred handed him a pair of extendable ears

"Don't know how you know" George said

"But as long as you don't cause trouble for us"

"Me? Cause trouble? Never" Harry said with an amused smile as he began examining the ear "it's not bad, did you make it yourselves?"

"Yep" The twins nodded proudly

"Hmm, is it water proof?" Harry asked

"Waterproof?" They blinked

"Yeah, you know how your ears can get water in them and it's hard to hear? I imagine it's the same for the ears"

"We didn't think of that" Fred said to George

"I know" George sighed

"It's still brilliant work" Harry complimented them and their faces lit up again "I'm rather impressed"

"You've impressed Harry" Adrian said to the twins dramatically before bowing down "We're not worthy" he chanted

"Damn right" The twins straightened up and puffed their chesses out

"Oh Merlin" Daphne shook her head with amusement

"The ice queen too?" Adrian blinked "You too really are good"

"Are you calling your future sister-in-law an ice queen?" Daphne asked sweetly as she pulled Harry's wand out. Adrian paled slightly, Harry's wand didn't have the trace and he remembered what happened the last time he pissed Daphne off.

"No! Definitely not!" He put his hands up

"Ha" Harry laughed and gently took his wand back from Daphne "well done, you've got him completely under your control"

"Well, compared to you he's relatively tame" Daphne wiped some imaginary dust off her shoulders

"I'm not arguing with that" Adrian shook his head as if to say 'no he wasn't'

"I'm sort about mum" Ginny apologised

"It's not your fault I think your mum is a…." Harry trailed off as he tried to think up appropriate description

"Harpy?" Ginny supplied

"Loudmouth?" Fred guessed

"Banshee?" George guessed

"I was going to say complete and utter bitch but yeah, let's go with those" Harry said

"Hey, don't insult my mum!" Ron said

"Do forgive me but I plan to spend a lot of time insulting your mother" Harry replied

"Oh yeah?! What if I insult your mum?!"

"You won't live to tell anybody about it!" Harry's head snapped to Ron and his eyes turned yellow, Ron suddenly remembered that he was in the room with the defeater of Voldemort and gulped before backing away. Harry calmed down slightly and his eyes turned back to green.

"You're doing that a lot now" Ginny noticed

"I don't have to hide it anymore" Harry shrugged "I can show the true me now"

"Are you human?" Astoria asked

"Tori!" Daphne blurted out in surprise at her sisters blunt question

"I am…sort of human" Harry answered

"How does that work?" Adrian asked

"In a very complicated way" Harry replied

"How did you manage to become a snake monster?" Fred asked

"Come on old bean, you can tell us" George encouraged him

"Let's just say it was very painful and leave it at that" Harry said with a look that said move on

"How come you aren't in Azkaban?" Hermione said suddenly "You hunted muggles, you've stole and killed, why aren't you in prison?"

"First of all, there's no way in hell that Azkaban could hold me" Harry replied

"Are you really that arrogant to think that you can just pop in and out of Azkaban anytime you want?"

"Yes, because I've done it before" Harry said, their eyes all widened at that particular piece of news "As for why…"

* * *

"I've already told you" Amelia Bones told Fudge for what felt like the hundredth time today "you cannot charge Lord Potter"

"But why not?!" The man threw his hands up in the air with exasperation

"Like I said, his crimes were committed outside of our country so we have no right to charge him on them and those in charge of the countries where he has committed those crimes have given him full pardons"

"But the boy used unforgivables" Dolores Umbridge reminded her with a triumphant smirk on her face

"That's as maybe but he used them in an act of self defence against the worst dark lord that Britain has ever seen" Amelia Bones sighed "It's a clear case of defending himself and his brother. You can take him to court but should it prove that he did indeed do it only in self-defence then you will make us all look like idiots for wasting time to prove something we already knew"

Fudge couldn't deny that, but he needed to get Harry Potter out of the way. The boy had shaken up everything! First it was revealed that Voldemort was back! What was he supposed to do with that?! Then it was revealed that Harry Potter was the real boy-who-lived, this caused an uproar among the magical population which had spent years praising the wrong boy.

It made the ministry look incompetent by not knowing who it's saviour was, what also made it worse was the fact that the boy was a murder who had killed multiple purebloods. And the boy was also some kind of snake monster!

This was bad, people were going to lose faith in him now that Voldemort was back. That Potter boy was probably working with Dumbledore in order to get him replaced and let Dumbledore take the job. No! He couldn't let that happen. He was the minister, not Dumbledore.

No, the wizarding world needed him. He was the best damn minister they had ever had. He could surely lead them through this crisis, it can't be that hard.

Amelia Bones waited for the walking chocolate and toad, as she referred to Fudge and Umbridge, to leave. She immediately began writing a letter.

"Dobby" She called once the letter had finished, the house elf popped in

"Yes miss bonesy?" Dobby greeted

"Deliver this to your master please" She requested politely, Harry Potter had made it very clear to her that he wouldn't tolerate any disrespect against his family and if that included this house elf then she wasn't about to judge.

"Right away" Dobby took the letter and popped away

"Sweet Merlin" She took out a bottle of fire whiskey as she thought about what would happen to Fudge and Umbridge after they earn the wrath of Harry Potter "almost feel sorry for them….almost. That's probably the whiskey talking, hope he at least terrifies Umbridge"

* * *

The next order meeting happened a few days later, Harry attended just like last time. He sat in the back, crossed his arms and relaxed. Mrs Weasley was scowling at him but kept her distance. Soon Dumbledore arrived, he looked like he was trying to avoid looking at Harry.

"Hello Dumbledore" Harry said in a sweet voice with a wide smile on his face, but the headmaster ignored him and sat down. Soon Snape arrived.

"Severus" Dumbledore spoke to Snape "do you have any important news for us?"

"Yes" Snape nodded "the dark lord is still recovering from his injuries as the hands of Mr Potter"

"You're welcome" Harry commented "what about Red? What's he doing?"

"He has acquired a pensive and has demanded a memory of your fight" Snape answered "he watched it, then emerged from the pensive laughing. All he said was 'he's gotten stronger, of course he has'. I have no doubt that he was talking about you"

"Well, it is true that I picked up some new tricks since me and him last met"

"What happened the last time you met?" Sirius asked

"I tossed him in front of a truck" Harry answered

"Wait what?!" Remus blurted out as many looked at him with shock

"Long story" Harry sighed "did Red say anything else?"

"Yes" Snape answered "he told the dark lord and his followers not to bother trying to ally the vampires to their side"

"Why not?" James asked

"Apparently they aren't willing to go against you're son for some reason" Snape replied

"Vampires? Oh shit" Harry groaned "not them again"

"You have experience with vampires?" One member asked

"Let's just say it's safe to expect a visit from a few of them"

"Mr Potter, you are keeping a great many secrets from us" Dumbledore said

"Are you going to pretend you aren't doing the same thing?" Harry shot back "I'm not the one who didn't tell anyone about the prophecy"

"Mr Potter, I have doubts that you even heard the actual prophecy"

"Seventh month, defy three times, mark as equal, power he knows not" Harry replied and Dumbledore's eyes widened when he realised that Harry actually did know the prophecy "shall I go on?"

"No" Dumbledore shook his head "I couldn't tell anyone about the prophecy, if Voldemort or his followers knew then…"

"You could have" Harry cut him off "at the time you believed that Adrian was the one the prophecy was about, you could've taught him occlumency so he would be able to protect his mind then you could've told him the prophecy. Or you could've made him make a magical vow not to tell anyone and then his magic would have physically prevented anyone from knowing about it. Do forgive me Dumbledore but it appears that logic is not your strong suit"

"I wanted Adrian to have a normal childhood" Dumbledore gritted his teeth

"Oh, that makes much more sense. Let's have him have a normal childhood then flip his entire world upside down instead of actually preparing him for it" Harry said sarcastically

"How dare you question that headmaster?!" Molly roared

"Woman" Harry pulled out a spike and aimed it at her "This…in your jaw….I will do it!" Molly paled and backed down "Dumbledore" Harry turned back to the headmaster "There's something I've noticed about the order that I don't like"

"And what's that?" Moody asked

"Simple, let's ignore the fact that you have a known criminal working for you in the form of Mundungus Fleatcher, it's in the leadership. Why is it that, despite the fact you're all working against Voldemort, Dumbledore holds all the cards and knowledge?"

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked

"Tonks, you're a smart girl. You tell me, does everybody think the same way?"

"No, of course not"

"Then why are you all only doing things Dumbledore's way?" Harry raised an eyebrow "Why is he the only one allowed to know all the plans and all the knowledge? He may miss things that overs notice, for example if I wasn't told you lot were guarding the prophecy then you all would currently be wasting your time guarding a fake ball."

"Actually…we're still guarding the prophecy" Tonks admitted

"You what?" Harry blinked and started looking around the room before resting his eyes on Dumbledore "you're having them guard a fake prophecy?"

"Voldemort will be after it" Dumbledore said

"Yes and do you expect Tonks or Moody to singlehandedly stop Voldemort and his death eaters who will definitely come as his back up?"

"Kid makes a good point" Moody nodded in agreement

"Like I told you before" Harry said "I'm a survivor, survival is my speciality and the way you lot are currently going about things will get you all killed. You need to start working together and sharing information, I'm not saying tell everyone everything but you're going to need more than one leader at least."

"That is not necessary" Dumbledore spoke

"Says the current leader" Harry scoffed "grow up, you guys are at war. You need to stop relying on one person, rely on yourselves and rely on each other. I understand you all may have difficulties trusting each other, so why not have every member of the order make loyalty oaths to prove they would not betray us to Voldemort like Pettigrew did?"

"He….makes a good point" Kingsley said after the order was silent for a few moments as Harry's words hit them

"And I'll make another, what happens to you all when Dumbledore dies?" Harry replied "He's not exactly getting any younger, we can expect to find him dead whilst on the toilet any day from now. If he dies you all will be running around like a bunch of headless chickens, not knowing what to do and then you'll try to find another leader to turn to. Let's say, for arguments sake, that you go with Mad-eye.

What happens when Mad-eye gives you all an entirely different style of leadership that you're not used to or if Mad-eye doesn't have the same information to work with that Dumbledore had. Honestly it is pitiful that the group that wants to stop Voldemort needs to be told how to logically run their group by a student" Many members of the orders felt appropriately embarrassed and ashamed, as if they were just told off by their parents.

"Mr Potter, while you are allowed to attend meetings you are not a member of the order and have no right to instruct us on how we run our organisation" Dumbledore spoke, noticing that many were considering Harry's words

"That is the most pathetic thing I've ever heard. 'Oh look, he has advice on how to run our organisation. The advice could help us improve and increase the likelihood of stopping the most feared dark lord ever but let's just ignore him because he's not a member'. Are you a hundred plus or under ten? Get your head out of your arse, this is a war. You should be taking advantage of every opportunity and resource given to you."

"I'm really starting to like you Potter" Moody complimented "I hope you consider becoming an auror"

"That's on the maybe list" Harry replied

"I think that's enough for now" Dumbledore said as he stood up and left.

"Git" Harry shook his head and walked out, leaving some very thoughtful order members and a pair of beaming Potters.

* * *

"You heard all of that?" Harry asked as he entered his room and found Daphne sitting on his bed

"Yeah, the twins used their ears again and then we all scattered when we heard Dumbledore coming out" She answered "Weasel and Granger were complaining about your lack of respect to the headmaster but the rest of us could tell you were right in what you said"

"That's nice" Harry leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips "so, what do you want to do now?"

"Cuddle?" Daphne shrugged before wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and pulling him closer.

* * *

One day in Grimmauld place the Potters, friends and Weasleys were having a joint birthday party. Harry's birthday and Ginny's were only a few days apart and everyone decided a single big birthday would be enough for the both of them.

Around the end of the party Daphne pulled Ginny up to Harry.

"Alright girls? Enjoying the party?" He asked

"Yes we are" Daphne smiled while Ginny looked a bit nervous, yet determined "now Harry, I have a special present for the both of you"

"Alright?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"Now I want you to remember that this is a onetime thing only" Daphne stated "and I don't expect you to get me the same thing or something similar in return, in fact I'd be rather disappointed if you did"

"You're confusing me" Harry admitted

"Just know that I'm perfectly fine with this and it was my idea, I think you rather deserve it. So Ginny, if you wouldn't mind giving Harry his present" Around that point everyone else in the room had looked towards the three to see what the present was

"Alright" Ginny took a breath before leaping at Harry, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a big kiss. Harry's eyes widened with shock as he looked at Daphne who was mouthing 'one time only'. It finished as soon as it had begun. "Damn" Ginny said "I think you may have ruined all other boys for me"

"I can have the effect on people" Harry said dryly as he grabbed Daphne by the waist and pulled her closer "as for you…"

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't like your present" Daphne grinned

"I did like it but that's not the point, I don't want you to think I'm the sort of guy who would cheat on you and…"

"Harry, I know you aren't. Like I said, this was my idea and it was a onetime thing. You can make it up to me later if you want" She added that last part in a seductive whisper which caused Harry's spine to tingle

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Mrs Weasley shouted as she stormed over with Ron behind her "What do you think you were doing kissing that boy?!"

"Relax mum, it was a onetime thing" Ginny assured her "much to my disappointment" She added that last part in a whisper "by the way" She turned to Daphne and Harry "you two are going to help me find a boyfriend"

"We are?" Harry asked

"Yep, unless you're willing to share"

"A boyfriend it is" Harry exclaimed as he stepped behind Daphne and wrapped his arms around her waist "no offense but…Daphne for life"

"That's getting you extra points later on" Daphne whispered to him

"That was wildly inappropriate!" Mrs Weasley shouted at her youngest

"Why on earth would you want to kiss that snake?!" Ron joined in

"Maybe because he's handsome, unlike you" Ginny retorted

"Ouch" James whispered to Sirius

"It was also a thank you for rescuing me from the chamber. And I don't see how it's any of your business Ronald" Ginny glared at her brother

"That is still not appropriate behaviour for a young lady!" Mrs Weasley told Ginny off

"Please" Ginny scoffed "it's nothing you haven't done!"

"To be fair, we all know she's done worst" Harry commented

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mrs Weasley demanded

"I'm sorry, were your children made telepathically?" Harry asked as a few people around the room giggled

"Now Molly" Arthur tried to calm his wife down

"You!" She pointed her finger at Harry "You're corrupting my children! You've started turning Adrian against us and now you're trying to take my daughter as well"

"I did not turn Adrian against you" Harry replied "that was your sons fault for not believing him. As for your daughter, I promise you I was more surprised that she kissed me than anyone else in the room"

"Mrs Weasley, it's true" Adrian said "Harry never told me to turn away from any of you, he just said it was my choice. And me and Ron weren't getting along and I…"

"Adrian, you don't know what you're talking about" She pulled her wand out and pointed it at Harry "as for you, I…" She was cut off when her wand flew out of her hand and landed in Lily's hand.

"Don't you dare point your wand at my son!" Lily warned as she pointed her own wand at Mrs Weasley "Ever!" James, Sirius and Remus also had their wands pointed at Mrs Weasley.

"Now, let's please calm down" Arthur said, trying to defuse the situation "Molly, you were out of line"

"What?!" Molly blurted out "Can't you see that he's trying to turn my daughter into some scarlet woman?!"

"Did you just call me a scarlet woman?!" Ginny demanded

"Arthur" Sirius said "I've had enough, if I hear one more thing like this then I will remove you all from this home"

"You can't do that" Mrs Weasley said "Dumbledore…"

"Isn't the owner of the house" James cut her off

"Sirius is" Remus added

"That means that we can remove you if we want" Lily finished "So behave or get out. And grow up, a single kiss does not make your daughter a scarlet woman."

"Come on Harry" Daphne said "let's go finish your party upstairs"

"Yes ma'am" Harry readily agreed as he followed Daphne upstairs into his room.

* * *

Once they entered Harry closed the door and put some locking and silencing spells on the door. Once he was done Daphne pushed him against the door and aggressively attacked his lips with a passionate kiss, Harry wrapped his arms around her body as she wrapped hers around his neck.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The two weren't showing any signs of stopping as Harry carried her over and plopped her on the bed, he began kissing her on her jawline and slowly descended to the side of her neck.

"Harry" Daphne said, breathlessly

"Yeah Daph?" Harry said as he kissed her on the lips again

"How far we taking this?" She asked

"As far as you want" Harry replied, before placing his lips against hers. Daphne's hands ran through his hair and pulled him in close.

"You know the protective charms, right?" Daphne asked when she came up for air

"Of course" Harry nodded

"Let's go then" Daphne smiled

"Awesome!" Harry thanked Merlin and anyone else who could hear him for the fact that wizards and witches matured earlier and aged later than muggles. He was brought out of his thoughts by Daphne pulling him back into another kiss.

* * *

The next morning Daphne woke up with her head on Harry's chest.

"Wow" She sat up, the covers covering her body

"Yep" Harry smiled at her

"Thank god for those protective charms" Daphne was definitely not in any hurry to have a baby

"What protective charms?" Harry asked. Daphne's eyes comically widened as her head snapped towards Harry with high speed, he couldn't help but laugh "oh sorry, Daph but you should have seen your face"

"That was not funny!" She slapped his arm

"Yes it was" Harry continued laughing

"No it wasn't" She pinned his arms down and climbed on top of him

"Maybe it wasn't" Harry admitted "by the way Daph…"

"What?"

"You look really pretty in the morning"

"Harry, if you want to go for another round then just ask"

"Yes ma'am" Harry surprised her by flipping her over and onto her back, he then pinned her arms down "and don't worry, those charms will last about a week"

"Good to know" Daphne said before Harry crashed his lips on to hers

* * *

When they arrived for breakfast that morning, or lunch as it was now, both had goofy looks on their faces and messy hair.

"Good night sleep?" James grinned at the two while Mrs Weasley was off scowling in the corner

"The best" Harry smile dreamily

"Would you like to tell us about it?" Astoria nudged Daphne, who simply turned to her younger sister and shook her head to say no.

* * *

Soon it was time to return to Hogwarts, the two families arrived at the train station when they all said goodbye to each other.

"Mrs Weasley" Harry said after saying goodbye to his parents "goodbye and you stink worse than your food" He quickly ran into the train before the red faced woman could reply.

He and Daphne found a compartment that they shared with Rose, Astoria and Adrian. The four talked with each other for a while before Adrian had decided to go off and find Rachel. The journey was relatively peaceful, Malfoy had made a smart decision for once and chose to avoid them.

Halfway to Hogwarts, the compartment window shattered, Daphne had jumped back and closed her eyes. She and everyone looked to find Harry had caught an arrow in his hand, there was a note attached to the arrow. Harry opened the note.

"What does it say?" Daphne asked

"Roses are red" Harry read it out loud "Violets are blue. I killed her when we were younger, now I'm coming for you two"

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Daphne asked as she pulled a shaking Rose into a hug

"Yep" Harry nodded sadly "Yeah it does"

* * *

A.N: Sorry this chapter was a bit smaller than the others but I hope you all liked it. Before you all complain, that is the end of Ginny being romantically interested in Harry, and as Harry said earlier 'Daphne for life'. I thought that since Ginny had a bit crush on Harry and he saved her she could have a single moment and thank him with one kiss and leave it at that, it's over so please don't hound me over that.

Another chapter will be coming soon, and I just wanted to say thanks to all who have recommended me stories to read. If you have anymore you want to recommend then please do so. I hope you guys liked the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 – Flashback, Vampire

The atmosphere of the trip was sort of ruined by the fact that an arrow had just pierced the window and nearly killed Harry's fiancée. Which was why the rest of the trip was spent in complete silence, Astoria was a bit too shaken up to speak.

Daphne was eyeing the window every few seconds but gave her spot next to Harry up to Rose who cuddled against him like he was a giant teddy bear. Rose sniffed and buried her head into his shoulder while Harry glared at the window.

Harry knew what that arrow meant, it was a warning, Red would strike anytime and anywhere. But from what Harry knew about Red, he knew that Red would want to wait as long as possible so the fear of suddenly getting attacked drives Harry mad.

'Such a shame that Red doesn't know about my new tricks' Harry thought to himself, he had learnt a few knew things since the last time he talked to Red. Sadly that meant that Red could have possibly learnt a few new things as well, he'd have to wing that but luckily he would know if Red tried to sneak up on him.

The only reason he nearly missed the arrow was because he had dropped his guard, like an amateur, well from now on he would be on high alert. But not high enough to be utterly and completely paranoid, no, that would be giving Red a victory in knowing he had affected them.

"W…what if they try to poison our food?" Astoria asked suddenly "I mean…if they can throw arrows then…"

"First of all, you shoot arrows, you don't throw them" Harry sent her a comforting smile "second of all, don't worry, they won't poison you."

"How do you know?" Astoria asked

"It's not their style" Harry answered "the death eaters and Voldemort are too showy to kill you in such a simple way. If they ever wanted to kill you, which I highly doubt they would, then it'll be direct. As for Red, he's not interested in you, he's focused on me. You might as well not exist."

"But what about Daphne and Rose?"

"I'm here to protect them, and they will be protected" Harry reassured her

"Is this 'Red' really such a bad guy?" Astoria asked

"He didn't used to be"

* * *

_In the cold, dark night, a small group of six children sat in an alleyway. Rain poured down from the heavens upon them, they didn't care, this was just another day for them. They each sat against a wall, two girls and one boy leaned against one wall while two boys were opposite them. _

_A lot of people walked by, they either didn't see them or just ignored them, something else they were used to. _

_On one side of the wall you had Ryan, nobody knew his last name, all they knew was he was called Ryan. Ryan wasn't as strong or smart as the rest but he was still pretty smart as strong. Opposite Ryan was a girl called Rose, she had black hair and black eyes. Rose was the heart of the group, the cheery and lovable girl that you couldn't help but love._

_Next to Rose was Violet, a pretty girl with beautiful black hair, her beautiful violet eyes were eye catching, the girl could become a model when she's older. Next to them was the green eyed wonder known as Harry Potter, the only one of the group to know their own name._

_It was no secret that Harry Potter was the main reason for their survival; they would have long died without him. He was the leader of this little group; he was its provider and protector. _

_"__Lookie here" A voice laughed, a man wearing expensive clothes looked down on them along with a woman who was holding his arm "what's wrong kids? Mummy and Daddy didn't want you?" The girl giggled as if he had just told a hilarious joke._

_"__You'd know all about not being wanted, wouldn't you?" Harry replied and the girl stopped giggling. It was at this point that the boy opposite Harry opened his red eyes, in the dark the kids were nearly invisible thanks to the dark night and the shadows they sat in, except for their legs which were stretched out in the lighter part of the alleyway and their eyes which combatted the darkness._

_Roses' black eyes made her hard to see while Ryan's blue eyes and Violet's violet eyes were just about visible, Red's red and Harry's green eyes shined brightly in the dark._

_"__What's going on?" Red asked, a bit sleepily_

_"__A jackass and a gold digger decided to grace us with their presence" Harry sighed_

_"__You think you're tough kid?!" The man shouted_

_"__Says the guy shouting at kids" Red replied_

_"__There are some biker gangs a few streets down if you're willing to take your balls out of the bimbo's handbag and fight someone your own size" Violet said and the kids giggled_

_"__You little brat!" The woman snapped _

_"__Bet you my cock is still bigger than his" Harry grinned and the kids began roaring with laughter_

_"__Let's go" The woman sneered at them before dragging the man away "we'll go back 'home' and sleep on our comfy 'beds'" _

_"__Harry" Red said "What I saw was a pair of idiots, do you concur?" _

_"__I do concur my good man" Harry grinned_

_"__Idiots who deserve to be taught a lesson?" Somehow his red eyes looked hopeful and pleading_

_"__I concur" Harry smiled widely "are me and Red doing this on our own?" He asked the group_

_"__I'm not really up for it today" Ryan said_

_"__Me too" Rose sighed "we're so tired and hungry, do us a favour and get us a burger and chips, oh and remember to make sure it…"_

_"__Has mayonnaise on the burger and ketchup on the chips" The rest of the group finished for her _

_"__We know dear" Red affectionately tapped her on the head, Rose swatted his hand away and stuck her tongue out at him_

_"__I assume the rest of you want the same" Harry said to the group who all nodded "Violet, you coming with us?"_

_"__Next time, I'll walk Rose and Ryan back, Merlin knows they're useless without me" Violet smirked_

_"__Hey" Ryan and Rose objected_

_"__Where we sleeping tonight?" Red asked_

_"__Dunno" Ryan shrugged_

_"__The warehouse is closest" Rose said_

_"__No it's not, the park is closest" Violet pointed out_

_"__Yes but last time we stayed there a dog peed on the tree next to me, it nearly went on my face, I'm not risking that again" Rose crossed her arms_

_"__Fine" Violet shook her head in exasperation "but I'm sleeping on the bed on the second floor"_

_"__I wanted to sleep there" Rose complained_

_"__Don't fight, I will get you an extra bed" Harry promised _

_"__Thank you Harry" Rose made her way over and kissed him on the forehead_

_"__You're welcome"_

_"__Harry Potter" Red said "miracle worker and defender of the peace"_

_"__Red" Harry replied "all around tool and jackass"_

_"__Now that's not very nice"_

_"__It's very accurate though" Violet said_

_"__Now, while banter at my expense is always fun for everyone but me, shouldn't we go and steal from some idiots?"_

_"__Come on" Harry stood up with Red, the two pulled their hoods up and covered their faces with their bandanas and walked out._

_"__Dumbass spotted" Red pointed at the man who had annoyed them earlier_

_"__Female dumbass also spotted" Harry said as he saw the woman "nice ass too"_

_"__Ha, let's go" The boys laughed and walked in the direction of the couple who were too busy talking to each other. "So Harry, which one do you want?"_

_"__I'd want the woman but I'll steal from the guy" Harry grinned_

_"__You're a pervert, you know that?" Red chuckled "You and me are way too young to think of woman that way"_

_"__I'm just practising for later" Harry replied_

_"__Sure" Red snorted "you'll be a real ladies man when you're older"_

_"__I will" Harry said confidently as he wrapped an arm around Red's shoulder "when you're old and looking after your grandkids, I will be partying with woman half my age. My first wife will be a blonde, I'll also have a brunette and a redhead. And then, when I die, a global tragedy will occur as woman all around the world kill themselves because they know that they'll never get better than me"_

_"__Uh huh, sure" Red said disbelievingly as he pushed Harry's arm off his shoulder _

_"__My dear friend, it sounds like you have no faith in me" Harry said with a fake hurt look_

_"__I know you well enough to know that you'll fall for the first person who takes your interest and be loyal to that person for the rest of your life. And stop it with the fake hurt look, you know that doesn't work on me"_

_"__Fine, I still maintain that whoever I chose will be hotter than whoever you chose"_

_"__Doubt it" Red snorted "now, we're coming up"_

_"__On three?" Harry said as he saw the man's wallet in his pocket_

_"__Yep" Red nodded_

_"__One" Harry said_

_"__Two" Red replied as they both looked at each other and grinned._

_"__Three!" They said at the same time. _

_Harry yanked the man's wallet out of his hand while Rose did the same with the girl's handbag, the two bolted away and down a nearby alley._

_"__HEY!" The man and woman screamed as they ran after them._

_Harry and Red cut a corner when they were down the alley, after a quick look around to make sure they wouldn't be spotted Harry grabbed Red and apparated the two to a nearby rooftop. Just in time too, as the man and woman had just arrived in the same spot they left from._

_"__Let's see what we have tonight" Harry said as he and Red began looking through the contents of the wallet._

_"__Harry" Red said as he picked something out of the wallet_

_"__Yeah?" Harry asked as he counted the money_

_"__What's this?" Red asked, Harry looked up and saw Red holding a condom in his hand_

_"__Oh hell no!" Harry grabbed it and tossed it away_

_"__Hey, what the hell?!"_

_"__When you're older" Was all Harry said when went back to counting the money_

_"__Prick" Red said as he continued looking through the handbag_

_"__Ass" Harry replied_

_"__Stupid"_

_"__Idiot"_

_"__Jerk"_

_"__Butwipe"_

_"__Green eyed monster"_

_"__Sleeze ball"_

_"__Bitch"_

_"__Stupid bitch"_

_"__Asshole"_

_"__Stupid cunt"_

_"__Fuck head"_

_"__Red eyed disease" Harry shot back "now, what do you have?"_

_"__Some money, make up, a couple of earing and that's about it" Red sighed "oh wait, there's this other thing"_

_"__What is it?" Harry asked_

_"__I don't know, it's white and the box is pink. It say's vibrator…" Red was cut off by Harry grabbing the offending item and tossing it away "is this another one of those when you're older things?"_

_"__Not even then" Harry shook his head. 'I knew my dick was bigger' He thought proudly "We can keep the money and sell the rest, including the bag. There's a lot of money in the wallet, the wallet itself is expensive and worth a few dollars."_

_"__Any cards?" Red asked_

_"__Yeah but that's a chance for us to get caught…so I say we get rid of them before someone tries to find us"_

_"__Excellent plan" Red agreed_

_"__Pass me any cards from the handbag, I'll get rid of them." Harry said and Red did so "Meet me by the chip shop in five minutes"_

_"__Which one?" _

_"__Rose's favourite obviously" Harry looked at Red like he was an idiot "she'd kill us if we brought stuff from anywhere else"_

_"__How does she even have a favourite when that's the only shop she goes to?" Red asked, a bit confused_

_"__Red, my friend, men much older and wiser than you have attempted to work out how the female mind works, and they have failed. Now pass us the cards so I can get rid of them"_

_"__Wait" Red stopped him from apparating away "here you go" He handed him one more card "nearly forgot that one" _

_"__Got anymore?" Harry asked_

_"__Nah, I'm sure that's it" Red said "by the way, how much money do we have?"_

_"I don't know for sure until we sell those things, but the money I found in the wallet and bag should be e__nough to last us a month at least" Harry answered_

_"__So, I guess we're stealing in another month, got a place in mind?" _

_"__I do actually" Harry nodded "the new art gallery, tons of priceless exhibits belonging to the local crime lord"_

_"__Which local crime lord?"_

_"__The fifth one" Harry replied_

_"__Is that the one with the red beard?"_

_"__No, that's the fourth one"_

_"__Is it the one with the piercings?" _

_"__Nah, that's the sixth"_

_"__Was it the fat one?"_

_"__Two, three, four and six are fat ones" Harry reminded him_

_"__The fat one with the walking stick and Mohawk?"_

_"__That's the one" Harry nodded_

_"__We have quite a few crime lords, should probably off a few of them" Red suggested_

_"__We'll plan that and our heist tomorrow" Harry said_

_"__Fine, now go, I don't want Rose ripping off my ears because we took too long to get her burger"_

_"__See you in five minutes then" Harry said "go and order our food, I'll pay for it when I get there, and remember…."_

_"__Mayo on the burger and ketchup on the chips" Red cut him off "yes, I'm well aware of our little flowers dietary requirements" _

_"__Those were big words Red, well done" Harry gave him a little clap_

_"__Yeah, yeah now off you go you asshat" _

_"__See ya asswipe" Harry retorted before popping away. _

_A few minutes later, Harry and Red arrived in an abandoned warehouse. They found Rose, Violet and Ryan sitting down on some steal chairs around an old wooden table._

_"__I'm bored" Rose groaned_

_"__We're all bored" Ryan sighed _

_"__Well, it's lucky we're here then!" Red shouted and the three jumped, they turned to see Harry and Red carrying bags full of foo. Rose jumped to her feet_

_"__Did you…"_

_"__Extra mayo" Harry cut her off "and extra ketchup. Thank Red, he badgered the guy at the till until he gave us extra."_

_"__Of course I did" Red said proudly with no shame or embarrassment "anything for our little Rose"_

_"__Aw thank you!" She ran up and kissed the both of them on the cheek before taking the bags and running back to the others_

_"__Careful" Harry called out_

_"__Don't drop the food" Red added "I swear, it's like we're parents" He added to Harry_

_"__We'd be pretty cool parents" Harry shrugged_

_"__Yeah, how long do you think it'll take her to realise that there are no drinks with those burgers and chips?" Red said as he held a small white bag, with fizzy drinks inside, behind his back._

_"__I'd say any moment now"_

_"__Where are the drinks?!" Rose jumped in horror, as Red and Harry fell into a fit of laughter._

_"__Give her the drinks before she has a meltdown" Violet laughed_

_"__Alright fine, don't get your knickers in a twist" Red walked over and handed them the drinks_

_"__Happy?" Ryan grinned as he took the fizzy cans out and began handing them to everyone_

_"__She's always happy" Harry said as he came over and pinched her cheeks "little ball of joy, aren't you?"_

_"__Shut up" Rose swatted his hand away_

_"__Careful Harry, you'll upset the queen" Ryan said with mock horror_

_"__Upset the queen?" Red gasped and placed a hand over his chest_

_"__No" Violet placed a hand on each cheek and opened her mouth as wide as possible to display shock and fear_

_"__Forgive me Queen Rose" Harry bowed and kissed Rose's hand "I merely jest, I would never insult one as great as yourself"_

_"__I am great!" Rose smiled _

_"__Yes you are" Red kissed her on the forehead "You're the best, which is why you'll fork over any spare chips to me, right?"_

_"Nah" Rose shook her head, Red had a betrayed look on his face, but the effect wasn't as good as he still had a bandanna covering the bottom half of it._

_"__Are you going to take those stupid bandanas off now?" Violet asked_

_"__They are not stupid!" Red said, taking high offense from the comment_

_"__Red is right" Harry said as he removed his own "they're awfully comfortable and stylish, in a few years everyone will probably be wearing them"_

_"__Yeah, well when you look like you two it is a good idea to cover as much of your face as possible" Violet winked at them as she began eating_

_"__Oh, alright sass queen" Harry rolled his eyes_

_"__I thought I was the queen" Rose said_

_"__No, you're just our favourite queen" Red winked as he began to remove his bandana_

* * *

"Harry" Daphne nudged him "we're here"

"Oh, sorry" Harry apologised "was daydreaming a little bit"

"What about?" Astoria asked

"Nice asses, stealing, crime lords, mayonnaise and asswipes" Harry answered with a straight face

"Fine" Astoria sighed "don't tell me"

* * *

Once they got out of the train a small but fat first year ran up to Harry.

"Are you Harry Potter?" The boy demanded

"Yes?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"Do the roar" The boy ordered him

"Not really in the mood kid" Harry replied

"Do the roar"

"No"

"Do the roar"

"Look kid, I…"

"Do the roar"

"Roar" Harry said half-heartedly

"I don't like it"

"Bully for you, let's go Daph"

"I said do the roar!" The kid shouted, Harry who had had enough turned his skin green and sharpened his teeth.

His head snapped towards the kid and let out a deathly roar that attracted a lot of attention, pretty much from everyone around them. Harry returned his face back to normal and took a step back.

"Happy kid?" He asked, what he didn't expect was for the kid to run and start crying "What?! You wanted the roar?! I gave you the roar!"

"That's ten points from Slytherin" Hermione Granger walked up to them

"You can't take points from me" Harry replied

"Or me" Daphne added

"Yes we can" Ron said as he proudly walked up with a prefect badge "me and Hermione are prefects"

"Yeah, well so are we" Harry and Daphne each pulled out their prefect badges

"Just because we don't flaunt it, doesn't mean we aren't prefects" Daphne said

"Honestly I don't really know what you two were expecting" Harry said "of course Snape would make us prefects, I'm a bit surprised you two are prefects. Surely there are better in the Gryffindor common rooms"

"Fine but you shouldn't be terrifying the other students" Hermione told them off

"Oh please Granger, you saw what happened" Daphne snapped "you didn't intervene when that kid was demanding that Harry roar for him like a caged animal but you do intervene when you have the chance to get Harry in trouble."

"Let's go Daph" Harry pulled her away before either him or Daphne ended up killing the Ron or Hermione. Rose and Astoria followed, and the four sat in an empty carriage when they rode to Hogwarts.

* * *

It was hard not to notice all the eyes that were on Harry as soon as he entered Hogwarts, it appeared that the whole of Hogwarts was in-between fear and awe of Harry. After all, it was not every day that learn that one of your fellow students defeated Voldemort, hunted muggles, can transform into some snake-man creature and is the real boy-who-lived.

Harry saw Adrian sitting next to Rachel, Adrian shrugged his shoulders and gave him a small smile which Harry returned. Harry sat with Daphne, Rose and Astoria at the Slytherin table.

"All right guys?" Tracy asked as she sat down next to the trio

"Hi Tracy" Harry greeted "where's Blaise?"

"He's in Italy at the moment but he should be back by tomorrow. As for you guys, we haven't spent much time together recently"

"Probably because you're a minor character" Harry shrugged

"What?"

"We are sorry for not spending time with you" Harry said "we've just been busy for a while. Besides, it's not like you haven't had company"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're missing Blaise more than the rest of us" Daphne grinned as she saw Tracy blush a little

"I hate you" Tracy said

"Nah, you don't" Harry and Daphne said at the same time

"Absolutely hate you both" Tracy sighed "so Harry, were you ever planning on telling me that you were a snake monster?"

"No and I'm not a snake monster"

"What are you then?"

"Not quite sure" Harry admitted "it's a little complicated"

"Greetings" Dumbledore began his opening speech "welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I'd like to start off by welcoming Professor Grubby-Plank who will be replacing Professor Hagrid for the start of the year. As always there is no magic in the corridors, a list of banned products will be available in Mr Filch's office. Also…"

"Huh hem" A voice coughed, everyone looked to see Professor Umbridge, a woman who looked like a toad and dressed entirely in pink. She stood up and walked around "thank you for those kind words headmaster" She walked in front of him, as if she was taking the spotlight from him.

"I can tell I'm going to hate her" Daphne whispered to Harry

"I'd think less of you if you didn't" Harry whispered back.

"It's good to see you all smiling at me, I can tell we're going to be the best of friends" Umbridge smiled sweetly

"Unlikely" The twins said to each other, something that everyone else would have agreed with if they had heard it.

"I wonder how bad I'll need to hurt her" Harry mused

Umbridge glared in Harry's direction for a second, not because she heard him, more just because she didn't like him. In her eyes, Harry was causing problems for the ministry and the minister, and by extension, herself.

Then there was the fact that the boy was not only a half-blood, but also some disgusting snake abomination. It was unnatural and in her eyes, the boy was nothing better than a filthy half-breed.

"The Ministry of Magic" Umbridge smiled at everyone and began her speech "has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.

Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation... because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned.

Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." She added the last word as a whisper

"Well?" Daphne turned to Harry

"I'm going to ruin that woman's damn life" Harry vowed as he took a sip from his goblet

"You sure?"

"Even an idiot could tell that Fudge had sent her here, I'll give her the benefit of the doubt and wait until our first class but by that time you'll pretty much be asking me how you could help"

"Thank you…for those kind words Madam Umbridge" Dumbledore said eventually as he gestured for the damn woman to take her seat. She smiled and walked to her chair like a happy school girl. "Now, I would like to tell you all that…"

"Headmaster!" Filch screamed as he entered the hall

"Mr Filch?" Dumbledore asked in a surprise voice

"Queen!" Filch shouted, out of breath from his running

"I beg your pardon?"

"Queen is here….Vampire"

"Mr Filch, calm yourself" McGonagall said "take a breath and tell us what's going on"

"Vampire Queen is outside, requesting permission to come in" Filch said "says she'll make a vow not to harm anyone"

"What does she want?" Dumbledore asked, he couldn't think of any reason for the queen of vampires to come to Hogwarts

"She says she'll tell you if she's allowed in" Filch took a big breath "she's sworn a vow to only enter herself and not harm anybody in the castle….but she says she wants to come in now"

"Very well" Dumbledore said, he figured that the direct approach would be the best way to get answers.

"You can't be serious!" Umbridge's voice ruined the ears of everyone in the hall "You can't let a vampire in the school!"

"Control yourself Dolores!" McGonagall hissed "She has sworn a vow not to harm anyone and refusing the queen could be considered an insult to the vampire nation"

"Yes" Snape drawled "we'd hardy want the vampires to cause problems for Hogwarts…or the ministry" Umbridge turned red briefly before shutting up.

A minute or so later, a stunning woman entered the great hall. She wore an expensive looking red dress that cut at the bottom to allow her left leg to be displayed, she had clean and white high heels. Her hair was a dark yet shiny black and ended at her lower back. Her eyes were a shiny orange colour, she wore a ring on her right middle finger and silver bracelets on both wrists. On her neck was a shiny diamond covered necklace, her lips were a crimson red. She was the very definition of beautiful.

"May I ask, why you are here?" Dumbledore spoke

"I'm here to talk to Harry James Potter" The Queen announced with perfect English, the whole hall began whispering and gossiping

"Are any of you still surprised?" Harry stood up "It's pretty much a given that everything of importance happens to me" He walked over to the queen "well, you're as stunning as ever"

"And you are still a charmer" She noted with a smile on her face "I would like to talk with you in private"

"Of course, may I bring my fiancée with me?"

"Fiancée?" She raised an eyebrow "What, was I not good enough? Very well, you may bring your fiancée, I'd rather like to talk with her as well"

"Come on Daph" Harry called, Daphne got up and walked to Harry "let's go then"

"I will accompany you, if you don't mind" Dumbledore had walked over to them

"What about the rest of the announcements?" Daphne asked

"Professor McGonagall will do it, now follow me" Dumbledore began walking out the hall but stopped when he realised that the three were not following

"Who do you think you are?" The Vampire Queen glared at him "To think that you believe I will follow and allow you to join our conversation simply because you order me to do so. You may be an elder amongst your people but you are a barley a toddler amongst mine, yet you believe that you are my superior"

"He has a habit of that" Harry said "would you please follow me to a private venue for our conversation?"

"Of course Harry" She smiled at him

"Follow me" Harry smiled and the everyone followed him

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore said "this is not the way to my office"

"I'm aware" Harry said as he lead them to an empty classroom

"Sorry Dumbles" Harry stopped Dumbledore from entering "this is a private conversation" Daphne and the Queen slipped past him

"I am the headmaster, I demand…"

"Nothing, you demand nothing" Harry cut him off "this is between me and the vampire nation, you're title as headmaster means nothing here. Good day to you"

"Headmaster" The Queen said "if you attempt to listen in or disrupt my conversation then you can consider the next human-vampire war to be caused by your lack of respect"

Dumbledore jumped back as if he was slapped, the Queen was willing to go to war with humans just for the chance to talk to Harry. She could be bluffing but he couldn't take that chance, the vampires weren't on Voldemorts side this time and he didn't want to do anything to risk that.

"Very well" Dumbledore cast a disappointed look at Harry, almost as if he thought it would get Harry to feel bad about his decision

"Off you go then" Harry prompted, clearly the look didn't work. Dumbledore turned and walked off. Harry closed the door and placed multiple locking and privacy charms.

"I don't see how you can stand to be around that man" The Queen commented

"I usually try to avoid him unless I have an opportunity to irritate him" Harry admitted

"I see you're still the same as ever" She smiled, she then looked at Daphne "and this is your fiancée?"

"Daphne Greengrass" Harry walked over to Daphne and held her hand "beautiful, smart and perfect for me" Daphne blushed at the praise but did her best to keep a straight face

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer me?" The Queen gestured to herself "My offer is still open"

"Which offer?" Daphne asked Harry

"The one where she turns me into a vampire and I become her husband" Harry replied before turning to the queen "I appreciate the offer but no thank you" He said, much to the relief of Daphne.

"Very well" The Queen sighed "I am here to talk to you about the one called Voldemort, I did not wish to simply say this in a letter, he was allied with us during the last war. This time, I wanted to make it clear that we will stay neutral in the war. You may be disappointed that we are not fighting on your side but my people are insisting that if we must join the humans then we fight on Voldemorts side. And I'm sure you don't want that"

"You'd be correct" Harry nodded "thank you, it means a lot"

"Think nothing of it" The Queen replied "you may consider it as me paying my debt to you"

"Still, thank you. Is there anything else?"

"No, that was all I had to say, I simply preferred saying it to your face than writing it on a letter."

"Shall I escort you?" Harry offered

"No, thank you but I am more than capable of doing so on my own" The Queen turned to Daphne "as for you, you had better become a faithful and supportive wife, because if you don't then I assure you that I will make your life miserable"

"Yes" Daphne gulped "I will"

"That's good" She said as Harry removed all the charms, she walked out of the door and made her way out of the castle

"You alright?" Harry asked Daphne "She can be a bit intimidating"

"Yeah" Daphne nodded as she pulled Harry into a hug "I can't believe you refused the queen of vampires for me"

"I can, you're brilliant" Harry kissed her on the forehead

"Well thank you" Daphne kissed him on the lips

"Hold on" Harry let her go "idiot incoming"

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore arrived "has the Queen left?"

"Yes" Harry nodded

"What did you discuss with her? Was it about the war? Did she…"

"I will tell you" Harry cut him off as he grabbed Daphne's hand "but I will tell you at the next order meeting"

"But Mr Potter, I…"

"You will tell me when it is, because as I remember, you agreed to allow me to attend all meetings. So, if you want that information then you will wait until the next meeting. See ya later Dumbles" Harry walked out of the classroom with Daphne following him, the walked down the hall.

"Mr Potter!" Dumbledore shouted "I'm not finished! Mr Potter!" He chased after the two, just as they turned the corner.

Dumbledore turned the same corner, but to his surprise, the pair had vanished. He couldn't see any hints of apparition at all, he waved his wand to check if the pair was invisible but they weren't. They weren't there. This left Dumbledore with another mystery to solve, how did they do that?

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know the vampire thing may feel like it comes out of nowhere but it will be explained later on, so don't worry about that. I want to thank you all for reading this story it means a lot to me.

Also, I want to thank those who have recommended me some stories. One person recommended me a crossover with star wars, unfortunately I'm not that big of a star wars fan. The only movie I've actually watched was a new hope and I never got around to watching the others. The only crossover stories I've ever actually liked enough to remember where 'Extra Power Twin' by RJStephenson and 'Avengers Battleground' by Lo'Gosh. Yes, I am a big superhero fan.

With that being said, please recommend some more stories, preferably not crossovers but if they must be crossovers then marvel or DC please as those are the only things off the top of my head that I can like. I'd prefer non-crossovers if we're being honest as most crossovers are pretty much the same.

Anyway, feel free to recommend some stories and feel free to leave a review. Thank you all for reading.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 – You removed his head? Umbridge's first class

Harry and Daphne, as prefects, lead the first years to the common room.

"Oh, these are the moving stairs" Daphne said as they got to the staircases

"Why are they called moving stairs?" One first year asked just as the stairs moved around

"Beats me" Harry shrugged and they all continued walking to the common room. "Just remember that ghosts live around the castle and portraits and paintings can be found nearly everywhere. The paintings will also have no problem with reporting what they see to the headmaster. What does that tell you?"

"Don't do anything bad in front of the portraits?" One Slytherin guessed

"Nice to know we've got a few snakes with brains" Harry said to Daphne who simply smiled as that first year blushed.

"A…are you Harry Potter?" One nervous first year asked

"No, I'm not" Daphne said with a straight face

"I am Harry Potter" Harry smiled "nice to meet you all"

"Did you really fight you-know-who last year?" One girl asked

"If by fight, you mean kick his butt then yeah, he did" Daphne smiled proudly

"Can you turn into a snake?" One asked

"Anyone at Hogwarts can turn into a snake with the right spell" Harry replied

"Can you fly?" Another asked "Without a broom?"

"Yep" Harry levitated himself a couple of feet in the air to prove his point, Daphne grinned as she watched him casually walk in the air while trying not to look at the awed first years.

"Alright, enough showing off" She pulled him back down to the ground

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" A girl asked

"Yes, but he's also my fiancée" Daphne answered

"How'd you get together?"

"Oh, she just begged to be my girlfriend, was going to cry if I refuse"

"Hey!" Daphne turned to him "That's a lie and you know it!"

"Okay fine, she offered me ten galleons to be her boyfriend"

"Harry" She glared at him

"Okay fine, it was eleven galleons" He grinned before wrapping an arm around Daphne and kissing her head

"You're still a prat" She sighed

"You're prat" He grinned as they reached the common room. Harry said the password and lead them all inside.

"Okay, listen up" Daphne said "this is the Slytherin common room, here you can rest and play and study and just relax. You're head of house will be Professor Severus Snape or Professor Snape as you're to call him, he is also the school potion master and teaches potions."

"We'd recommend reading you're potions books before you get to class" Harry spoke next "he likes students, especially his own snakes, to have some knowledge about the subject. Tomorrow morning me and the blonde beauty over there will be up to escort you all to breakfast hall."

"You'll also be given maps to help you find your way around the castle" Daphne continued "You'll be given your timetables tomorrow as well. Any questions?" All of them raised their hands "Questions that aren't about me or my boyfriend?" She added, they all lowered their hands.

"One more thing" Harry said, he looked between Daphne and the first years before speaking "in the past, Slytherin has had a sort of rivalry with Gryffindor while we've maintained a neutral position against Ravenclaw and bullied Hufflepuff. It has also been known for supporting blood purity, basically, everyone thinks that Slytherin's are evil blood purists.

I should let you know, that it doesn't have to be like that. My brother is in Gryffindor and we get along fine, I am a half-blood and I've defeated Voldemort whom also happens to be a half-blood. Our own head of house is a half-blood, some of the older Slytherin's may tell you blood is important, they'd be wrong. Your heart and abilities are much more important.

Now, go through those stairs, boys on the left and girls on the right. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" They all chorused back as they made their way to their rooms

"That was a nice speech" Daphne said once they were alone

"Made it up on the spot" Harry admitted

"Still nice" Daphne said as the two sat down "so, what do you think? Early sleep today?"

"That desperate to be back in bed?" Harry winked

"Shut up" She threw a pillow at him

"I wouldn't complain if you were" He continued, undeterred "in fact I'd encourage it if anything"

"You would" She snorted

"I would" Harry nodded and looked at her hopefully

"Harry, I think…" She was cut off by the rest of the Slytherin's entering the room, they all seemed to be giving as much space as possible to Harry except for Tracy, Rose and Astoria who sat down next to them.

"It must be brilliant, having a whole common room scared of you" Astoria said loudly, some members of the common room blushed a little.

"I…I'm not afraid of P…Potter" Malfoy stepped up, attempting to make a brave face even though his knees were shaking

"Malfoy, do you have a niffler in your pants?" Harry asked

"What?! No! Why would you ask that?!"

"Well, nifflers are small creatures that search for treasure, with how your knees are shaking I can guess that something is in pants. I assume the niffler is climbing up so he could look into that hole between your legs where your genitals should be to see if there's anything worth stealing." The girls with Harry barley suppressed their laughter "Probably not, I can guess that the majority of the Malfoy fortune is directed so you and your father can have that superbly shiny hair of yours. You know…because your worth it" Harry made duck lips and waved his hand back and forth as he clicked his fingers a couple of times

"S..shut up Potter!" Malfoy shouted, in a voice that was more high pitch than he intended it to be. It had no effect as few were looking at each other, wondering if it was alright to laugh at Malfoy while most were giggling at Malfoy

"How original" Daphne commented

"Greengrass" Malfoy turned to Daphne as an idea came into his head "you don't have to stay with him! You see now, he's not just a half-blood, but he's also a filthy half-breed!"

"Malfoy, I was born human, I am human and I will die human." Harry said

"You lie! What happened at the graveyard was not something any mere human can do?"

"I look like a 'mere human' to you?" Harry raised an eyebrow "Forgive me for sounding arrogant but I've mastered magic you couldn't even dream of Draco. I am, for all intents and purposes, human…just with a little extra added in."

"Greengrass, you can do better than him!" Malfoy turned back to Daphne

"You know what Malfoy" Daphne stood up, she pulled Harry up to his feet and planted a big kiss on his lips, she turned to Malfoy "I doubt it" She smirked as she grabbed Harry's hand and lead him up the stairs

"Where are you two going?" An amused Tracy asked

"To Harry's room" Daphne called out without any shame or embarassment

"YES!" A scream of joy was heard from one Harry James Potter as Malfoy turned a shade of red only ever seen on a Weasley.

* * *

The next day Harry found himself in the headmasters office along with his family (except Adrian) and Shacklebolt, Moody, Snape and Dumbledore in a short order meeting for Harry to reveal what he knew about the vampires.

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore began "it is time for you…"

"Hey dad, Sirius" Harry cut off Dumbledore and turned to his father and godfather "have you two been working out? You look so much better than before"

"We have" James puffed his chest out

"Yep" Sirius nodded proudly

"Hmm, I'm still better looking" Harry shrugged

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore said "I think it's…"

"Mum, is that a new shampoo? You smell brilliant"

"Thank you for noticing Harry" She smiled before giving James a small glare "I'm glad someone noticed"

"Uh...nice smell dear?" James said weakly

"I bet he didn't even notice your new boots did he?" Harry asked

"No" Lily continued to glare at James

"You can talk with your family later" An annoyed Dumbledore brought the attention back to him "what business did you have with the vampire queen?"

"She's decided to personally let me know that she is repaying her debt to me by having the vampires remain neutral"

"Debt?" Kingsley asked

"Harry, how do you have a debt owed to you by the vampire queen of all people?" Remus asked with disbelief

"Oh, I murdered her husband" Harry said causally

"What?!" The entire room blurted out

"You murdered the vampire king?!" Disbelief filled Dumbledore's voice

"You remember a few years ago when it was rumored that the vampires were planning to attack the wizarding world?" Harry asked

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded, he remembered that, it was all over the news.

"You know how they didn't do that?"

"Yes"

"You're welcome" Harry smiled

"That was you?" Moody regarded the boy as if he was an alien

"I went and had a chat with the vampire royalty, it took a lot of effort to sneak into the castle. At first I tried it the peaceful way, then when that didn't work I challenged him to a fight. It ended when I removed his head from his neck."

"But…why would that put her in your debt?| A confused Sirius asked

"She hated her husband" Harry answered "she only ever married him because her father had forced her to do so. She was pregnant at the time, expecting her first son and didn't want him to influence her son, plus there was the fact that he was pretty much ruining the vampire nation with the way he was running it"

"How…how did you manage to remove his head?" James asked

"Trapped him under some big rocks then I kicked it clean off" Harry answered "Like a football…or a quaffle if you prefer"

"Mr Potter, must you resort to violence to solve your problems?" Dumbledore sighed

"Depends on the situation" Harry shrugged "If Daphne doesn't want to kiss me then resorting to violence is the worst possible thing I could do in the situation. Spilled a bit of tea, then I should probably clean it up. Vampire king threatens to attack human kind and insults my father then I have no problems with removing his head."

"Wait what?!" James blurted out

"Oh, he insulted you and that pissed me off which in turn lead to me causing the break up between his body and head"

"Mr Potter, there are better ways to solve your problems" Dumbledore said

"Yeah but they're not as fun" Harry grinned in a 'I know I'm annoying' way "and that's about it. I've told you all you wanted to know about my meeting"

"There are more things I wish to know" Dumbledore said "firstly, that arrow"

"Ah yes, a message from Red" Harry replied "he's reminding me that he's out there"

"Why does Red want to kill you?" Dumbledore asked

"When we were younger, me and Red were inseparable. We were practically brothers, sometimes we felt like parents looking after the other homeless kids. Red slowly began changing, I never noticed it at first, I think I was ignoring it if we're being honest. Didn't really believe it, but eventually it all built up, he did a few unforgivable things. Me and him fought, it was a pretty even fight, he then escaped and I hadn't seen him since, or at least until the graveyard. Can I offer you all a word of advice?"

"Yes?" Dumbledore prompted

"Stay away from him" Harry said with no sense of humor "he will not be defeated by any of you, and even if he is, he will definitely take most of you down with him. I have no doubt that if everyone in this room apart from me fought Red together, he would likely kill most if not all of you."

"What makes Red so powerful?" Remus asked

"I can't say" Harry replied

"Why not?!" Moody barked "We need to know Potter!"

"Don't you understand? I can't say!" Harry snapped "Red himself couldn't say it, I was lucky enough to guess his secret to his power"

"Fidelius charm?" Lily asked

"No, it's a family magic thing" Harry replied "We should consider ourselves fortunate that it skipped Voldemort, with it he'd actually be unbeatable"

"Family magic?" James repeated, just before his eyes widened at Harry "You…you have it? Don't you?"

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to figure out" Harry smiled at him

"That's amazing" James laughed

"What? Was it?" Dumbledore asked

"I can't tell you Albus" James said, still smiling

"Why not?" Dumbledore frowned

"Another family magic thing, I can only talk about it with my heirs and their heirs. I can't even tell Lily"

"Sorry Dumbles" Harry said as he took a lemon drop from Dumbledore's bowl like it was his own, he stood up and placed it in his mouth "it's such a shame that you can't know something despite really wanting to know. Ah well, at least you know how the rest of the order feel about you" Without waiting for a response, he turned and left the room.

"Albus" Moody said after a short silence

"Yes Alastor?"

"He makes a good point you know" Moody replied and Dumbledore resisted the urge to slam his head against his desk. At that moment Harry walked back into the room.

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore started but was cut off when Harry just took the entire lemon drop bowl and walked out without a word or glance at Dumbledore. "Those are mine!" Dumbledore screamed as he leapt to his feet.

"Not anymore!" Harry shouted from outside the room. Dumbledore rushed after him but Harry was already gone.

"Mr poor lemon drops" Dumbledore whispered sadly

* * *

In the defense classroom the students were all waiting for the defense teacher to arrive, some were playing and others were chatting. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were 'subtly' glaring at Adrian who was currently engaged in a conversation with Rose, Rose only said a few words but she didn't seem to mind his company so Adrian continued speaking.

Behind the two Daphne had her head resting on Harry's shoulder while he rested his own on her head.

"She probably won't be that bad" Daphne said optimistically

"Daphne, if she doesn't give you the desire to smash your head against the desk by the end of the classroom then I will walk around the school and say that 'Draco Malfoy is better than me' to every person I pass"

"Wow" Daphne whistled as she and Harry raised their heads and looked at each other "you're confident" She noted

"Well, seeing as all of our previous defence teachers except one were either evil, insane, a danger to children or all three, I think I'm being generous with my beliefs. I mean Lupin was classified as a 'dark creature' yet he was the only one who never actually tried to hurt us."

"What about Mad-Eye? The real one?"

"He falls under the insane category" Harry said "by the way, toad incoming"

At that precise moment Dolores Umbridge entered the room from the teacher's entrance, she started off by burning a paper bird that was flying around the classroom, effectively killing the happy mood at a speed that could only be beat by a dementor.

"Good morning class" She said in a sickly sweet voice

"Bet your glad you didn't bet money on me being right" Harry whispered to Daphne who gave him a small nod.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations" Umbridge spoke as the words formed on the black board "more commonly known as owls. Study hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so and the consequences may be severe" Harry noted she looked a bit too happy at that particular moment as did many others. Umbridge waved her wand and two books, one for each person, flew to each desk "Your previous instruction on this subject has been disturbingly uneven, but you'll be pleased to know that from now on you'll be following a carefully structured, ministry approved, course of magic. Yes?" She asked when Hermione raised her hand

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells" Hermione said

"Using spells?" Umbridge let out a short laugh "I can't imagine why you'd want to use spells in my classroom"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked with disbelief

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk freeway"

"What use is that?" Adrian asked "If we're going to be attacked, it's not going to be risk free"

"Students will raise their hands in my classroom" Umbridge turned around as if the sight of Adrian disgusted her.

"Adrian" Harry grabbed his shoulder before he could say anymore, Adrian looked at his brother and received a slow shake of his head. Understanding the message, Adrian nodded and fell into silence. Ron and Hermione were now glaring at both Potter boys.

"It is the view of the ministry" Umbridge continued as she turned back "that a theoretical approach will be more than sufficient in helping you pass your exams"

"How is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Ron asked when it became clear that Adrian wasn't going to say anything "You-know-who is back and you're not going to teach us magic?"

"Can you teach us magic?" Harry interrupted, he made sure to raise his hand so she couldn't ignore him, the whole class looked between him and Umbridge

"What do you mean?" She turned to Harry as he lowered his hand

"Are you capable of teaching us magic?" He asked

"The ministry…."

"No" Harry cut her off "I didn't ask if you were allowed to teach, I asked if you were capable of doing so."

"I am more than capable, thank you very much, I…"

"What makes you capable?" Harry asked "So far the only two good teachers we had both had distinctions in their exams and one of them was an ex-auror, what makes you the best person to teach us? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you been undersecretary to the minister of magic for quite a few years?"

"I am but…"

"Well, that tells me that you've been sitting behind a desk and doing paperwork for the longest time. What makes you more qualified to teach us than any of the other ministry workers? Did you receive distinctions on your owl exams?"

"No" Umbridge admitted, truth be told she barely passed her exams at all, she was one mark off of failing. Another truth was the fact that she had no mind barriers so didn't notice Harry reading her thoughts "I am…"

"Didn't you barely pass your defence exam in the first place? Weren't you like one mark off?"

"How did you know that?!" She blurted out in shock

"It's true" Harry eyes widened in fake shock "oh my, Voldemort comes back and the minister decides that the best course of action is to send someone who only just passed her exams to teach us all defence during this crucial time. I do hope that the minister has a good reason for sending you"

"It's not your place to question the minister!"

"Oh, who may question him then? Perhaps I should just reveal this little conversation to the prophet and quibbler and see if the person shows up?" Umbridge's eyes widened in surprise, making her look more like a toad.

"Detention Mr Potter" she said eventually

"May I ask what for?" Harry replied

"Disrupting my class and making baseless accusations against the minister" Umbridge answered

"Oh, I didn't know the ministry is forbidding us from expressing personal opinions, wonder what the prophet would say about that?" Harry shrugged as a smile made its way on to her face.

"That's enough from you Potter, I will have order. You will learn respect" She added that last part with a girlish giggle.

"Madam, I'm flattered or deeply unsettled if we're being honest but I must refuse"

"Wait? What?"

"Well, you want to see me in private later and now you're giggling like a school girl" Harry responded "now I don't know how things worked back in your day but that's usually code for 'I want to have sex with you later'." Umbridge gagged in surprise while Harry and everyone else resisted the urge to just gag "Now, just because I'm famous, it doesn't mean I sleep with everyone. Now, while you are a beauti… a prett…a lov…..a woman. Yeah let's go with that, a woman, at least I think you are, I must refuse thanks to that fact that there is absolutely no temptation there. At least not on my end, though I can understand why you'd want to upgrade from the minister to perfection such as myself."

"Detention for one week!"

"That's quite alright Dolores, we all handle rejection in different ways" Harry smiled at her

"I did not permit you to call me by my first name!"

"Come now Dolores, you tried to ask me to have sex, we can drop the formalities even if I refused you."

"Two weeks!" She roared

"Of what?" Harry asked with a confused expression

"Detention!"

"Just to make sure…this is an actual detention and not a thing where I walk in and find you half naked and then vomit my lungs out?" Harry said slowly, many people in the common room grimaced at the thought of a naked Umbridge, even half naked was more than any of them were willing to accept.

"Yes it is and its three weeks now!" Umbridge's face was undeniably red

"Three weeks of my company, you must really be desperate for company Dolores" Harry smiled sadly at her "I hear Mr Weasley over there is single" Many of the class were desperately holding in their laughter "so is Miss Granger if you're into that that sort of thing" By that point most of the class burst into heavy laughter and tears of joy, apart from Malfoy and his friends and three other red faced individuals.

"Detention for a month! I will have order!" Umbridge shouted, but she was barely heard over the laughter of the others "Be quiet!"

"Madam" Harry spoke again "might I recommend some anger management classes?"

"Twenty points from Slytherin! One more word out of you Potter and I will double your detention! You had better be silent, understood?!" Harry quickly nodded "Good, now are there are many more questions?" Harry raised his hand, Umbridge appeared to be trying to look everywhere but at him.

"Professor" Adrian raised his hand

"Yes?" Umbridge looked at him as a tired breath escaped her body

"I think Harry wants to ask you something" Adrian said with a mischievous smile that would not go amiss on the faces of his brother or father

"Right" Umbridge sighed and looked at Harry "What do you want Mr Potter?"

"I wanted to tell you that Harry wanted to ask you something" Adrian said

"I was referring to your brother" Umbridge said with barley supressed rage

"Oh, you should have made it clear" Adrian said before looking at his book, his occlumency training was all that stopped his small smile from turning into a massive one. He could tell, he could just tell, that Harry was extremely proud of him at the moment.

"What do you want Mr Potter?" Umbridge asked once again

"I told you already" Adrian looked up from his book and towards Umbridge "Harry wants to talk to you?"

"What do you want Slytherin Potter?" Umbridge grinded her teeth, when expecting an answer, she was surprised that boy didn't talk. Harry just made a wild serious of hand gestures, he managed to slip a middle finger or two in there but quickly moved on to the next gesture before Umbridge could notice. "What the devil are you doing?!"

"Miss" Daphne raised her hand "You've forbidden him from talking, remember?"

"Mr Potter, you may talk" Umbridge sighed with annoyance

"I'm well aware of that fact professor" Adrian spoke to her like she was a child

"Slytherin Potter, you may talk" She growled in frustration

"Thank you" Harry smiled at her

"What were you saying to me with your hands?"

"Oh, it was 'can I talk yet'?" Harry answered

"And...why...did...you...raise your hand?" She spoke slowly

"I wanted to let you know that Draco Malfoy is also single" Harry smiled innocently at her. Malfoy face screwed up in disgust as pure undiluted rage made it's way across Umbridge's face.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it's a bit short but I am a bit busy. Next chapter will have more on the vampire story line, hopefully you'll all like it. Harry is purposefully antagonising Umbridge for a reason which I will also reveal in the next chapter. If you want to leave recommendations for Harry vs Umbridge scenarios then please do so. I haven't finished reading through all the recommended stories you've all given me but so far they're really good. Thanks again and feel free to leave a review.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 –

"Mr Potter" Snape said as he was surprised to see his star Slytherin enter his office "what are you doing here?"

"I…may have been intentionally irritating Umbridge and she kicked me out of class" Harry admitted

"Why were you intentionally irritating Umbridge? Not that I don't understand the temptation, but you usually try to keep out of trouble"

"Sir, anyone with brain cells and five seconds could see that Umbitch is here because of the minister" Harry said, Snape either didn't notice that he referred to Umbridge as 'Umbitch' or he didn't care, probably the second one "she's here because of me. She and the minister see me as a threat, and I've quite frankly ran out of the patience to deal with idiots. Voldy is going to make his move some time soon, so is Red. I need an outlet and I can't think of anything better than that."

"Hmm" Snape was in deep thought for a few moments before he let out a sigh "just try and keep it legal"

"Lovely, by the way, I have another concern I wanted to talk to you about"

"What is that?"

"Well, it's not so much of a concern as it is an annoyance." Harry replied "Draco Malfoy, despite all that's happened is still trying to bother me and Daphne. As I've said before, I no longer have the effort to deal with idiots like him. With Voldemort and his devil spawn lurking about, I have better things to do than play with the little dragon. I'm asking you if you could settle him down, because if he doesn't then I may have to."

"That idiotic boy" Snape shook his head in exasperation "fine, I shall have a talk with him tomorrow" after class"

"Why tomorrow after class?" Harry asked curiously

"Well Potter, first I have to make several potions for Pomfrey. Also, there is a meeting tonight" He said in a voice that was barely above a whisper

"Bird or snake?"

"Snake" Snape replied

"I assume the bird one is tomorrow"

"Yes, I will attend it after I have my talk with Malfoy"

"Hmm, funnily enough Dumbledore never told me about it despite our agreement where I would attend all meetings"

"Maybe he planned to tell you before the meeting?"

"Unlikely but perhaps you could tell me where it is, you know, 'just in case he forgets'."

"In your godfathers house" Snape whispered "And you didn't hear this from me, understood?"

"Yep" Harry smiled "now if you'll excuse me, I'm off"

"Where are you going?" Snape asked

"To her office, the toad said I had to go to you, she didn't say what I had to do after that" Harry grinned and made his way to her office "but, obviously, you didn't know that I was going to her office"

"Obviously" Snape smirked as he saw Potter leave, he shook his head in amusement "heaven help the toad, she's going to bloody need it"

* * *

Harry snuck into Umbridge's office, years of living on the streets had taught him that it was always a good idea to be on familiar ground. And if he was going to do her detention then he was going to be familiar with the environment. He looked around the room, Umbridge had decided to colour the entire bloody thing pink and cover it with moving cat pictures.

"Poor cats" Harry said with a sad expression as he looked around the room and noted all the changes she had made. He searched through her desk, he found many thing. Papers, paperclips, teabags, blood quills, a picture of herself and the minister and….wait…..what?! Blood quills?!

"Blood quills? You crazy bitch." He whispered to himself "Well, you've forgotten something Umbridge. If I can handle Voldemort, then I can sure as hell handle you" Harry decided that he was going to show Umbridge exactly why blood quills were illegal.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge sat in her office, sipping tea as she waited for that brat to come for his detention. Truthfully, she thought that the half breed shouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts along with other normal people. Truthfully, she admitted that she didn't know if he was a half-breed or if he was using some sort of dark magic. Either way, he should be punished.

"Y'all right?" A voice interrupted and she was startled to find Harry Potter standing in front of her with an innocent smile. Her fright caused her arms to jump up and her tea to spill on her lap, the hot tea caused her to jolt up to her feet. She quickly grabbed her wand and dried it. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…yes" She composed herself as she pointed to a desk and chair "please, take a seat "

"Fine" Harry picked the chair up "what would you like me to do with it?"

"I meant sit in it" She did her best not to growl

"Oh, fine" Harry put the chair down and sat in it "so what would you like me to do?"

"You will be doing lines" Umbridge smiled at him

"I don't have any ink" Harry said, using all of his will power to keep a straight face

"You won't need any ink" She turned around "I want you to write 'I will respect my superiors'"

"Sure thing" Harry said as he put the quill to paper, he quickly snuck his wand out and tapped the quill then pointed it at Umbridge, he resisted the urge to laugh evilly when he saw the small light hit the back of Umbridge. He wrote on the paper, just not what Umbridge told him to write. "Kinky bitch" Harry whispered to himself as he wrote the words on the paper. Nothing came on the paper, but fortunately nothing came on Harry's hand either.

"Ow!" Umbridge yelped as she felt her backside light up with pain

"I will respect my superiors" Harry said out loud even though he still wrote 'Kinky bitch'

"You!" Umbridge turned to Harry "What did you do?!"

"Lines" Harry gestured to paper

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh well…the only other answer I can think of is Daphne Greengrass but I don't see how she is relevant to this conversation"

"What did you do to the quill?!" She snapped

"I placed it in my hand then used it to write" Harry answered innocently "why?"

"You liar! You did something to it!"

"Perhaps it would help if you actually tell me what you though I did to it?"

"You sabotaged my blood…" She stopped

"Your blood what?" Harry prompted as he gave her a small smile that was threatening to become larger"

"Nothing" She realised that she couldn't admit to using blood quills, the boy's father and godfather were heads of most ancient and noble houses and admitting that she was using blood quills would make it impossible to escape punishment. If she didn't admit it then she could get away with it, but if the court ever received a memory of her admission then she'd be in deep trouble.

Now that she thought about it, she realised it was a horrible idea to use it on him in the first place. She was so enraged at the boy and excited at the idea of punishing him, she should've thought it through. Curses!

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he watched realisation hit her

"Positive" She nodded

"Okay, should I keep writing?" Harry grinned as he brought the quill back to the paper

"No!" She said a bit too quickly than she meant to "You've done enough, your detention is over"

"What about my next detention?" Harry asked eagerly "Is it tomorrow? Same time, same place?"

"No, you'll be doing your detentions with Filch and Snape"

"Thank Merlin" Harry stood up "they're much prettier than you" He smirked and ran out before she could respond.

* * *

The next morning, Adrian and Harry were training by the lake, as always.

"Come on little brother" Harry said as he dodged a punch from his brother

"I'm only a few minutes younger" Adrian tried to kick Harry's leg, he was denied when Harry lifted his leg up and stepped back. Adrian jumped at Harry and wrapped his arms around him, he tried to lift Harry up. Harry went limp, and Adrian struggled to get him up.

"Adrian" Harry said with a small smirk "in a fight, if something doesn't work, don't waste time on making it work, just move on."

"Oh…okay"

"By the way, you know how most of our training ends with you on your back?"

"Uh…yeah but why are you…" Adrian was cut off by Harry throwing him overhead and him landing on his back, thankfully Harry had already drilled how to fall and reduce impact into his head "Ah…that's why"

"Yep" Harry helped him to his feet

"I doubt I'll ever be able to beat you" Adrian sighed

"How many people said that with me and Voldemort?" Harry playfully nudged him on the arm "If I was you, I'd focus more on reachable goals as compared to reachable goals that will take longer"

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"Alright, imagine you're walking up a really tall mountain. You see the tip of the mountain, hanging in the air, it looks like it reaches all the way up into the sky. If you look just at that then you'll feel defeated and hopeless. Just look a bit closer to where you are and focus on reaching that point.

I defeated Voldemort and have been fighting for nearly all my life, don't try and match me when you've only began training recently. Focus more on becoming best in your year or the best Gryffindor, then once you've achieved that, upgrade your goals. Small steps brother"

"Thanks…that makes sense" He said eventually "hmm, this is nice"

"What is?"

"You know…spending time with each other" Adrian smiled "me learning from you and you offering me smart advice"

"Of course I'd offer you smart advice, that's the only advice that ever comes out of my mouth" Harry smiled back

"Whatever. Uh...Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a bit of a personal question?"

"Ask but I can't promise I'll answer" Harry replied honestly

"You've...killed before, h...how does that feel?"

"What do you mean?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"It means how do you feel when you kill someone? I'm curious"

"Honestly?" Harry thought about it for a sec "I have to admit...nothing really"

"Nothing?"

"No...I'm sort of numb to it" Harry admitted "the first time I killed was the Dursley's, and I was way too mad at them and focused on surviving to properly think about it. But in all honesty I have no regrets about that, Uncle Vernon wanted to kill me and Aunt Petunia was going to let him. Maybe Dudley could have been redeemable, I doubt it but he could've been, either way I have no regrets about that. I've killed quite a few over the years but never anyone innocent or anyone who didn't deserve it. I've killed in self defence, I've been doing so for so many years."

"You killed Quirrell for me" Adrian reminded him

"And that Basilisk for Ginny" Harry added "it's rather sad but I've sort of gotten used to it. I was never emotionally invested in any of the people I killed, I don't think I'd ever kill Daphne or Rose"

"Do you think we should be killing in this war?" Adrian asked curiously

"Not everyone" Harry answered "some are redeemable, others aren't. That's the mistake that Dumbledore is making, he thinks everyone is redeemable"

"You think he's wrong?"

"I think everyone is different, some are redeemable and others aren't. Look at Peter Pettigrew, he made his choice and sided with the dark. Some could argue he did it out of fear, but you remember what he said about mum in that graveyard. He did it because he was a power hungry little shit"

"True" Adrian nodded "but that would've meant he would've stuck with Dumbledore if he thought that Dumbledore was more powerful"

"No, because Dumbledore is powerful but he would've lost. You know how muggles fight wars? They don't charge at the enemy with their fists, they use knives and guns and they fight to win, not knock out. Because they know that every second is a second that could determine if you live or die. In the last war Dumbledore had the order stun everyone and send them to Azkaban, in an ideal world that would work but this is the real world. Those death eaters would eventually be let out because the dementors were on Voldemort's side, so the order would have just wasted hours of their lives and some actual lives just to temporarily contain some death eaters.

Look at all the cells in Azkaban, the death eaters love in a lot of them but they never got all the death eaters and most of them managed to escape by bribing and/or claiming the imperious curse. Now that Voldemort is back, they're jumping right back at the opportunity to please their half-blood master"

"Wow" Adrian whistled "I guess that you're not a fan of the ministry"

"I'm fine with the ministry, they have some good aurors and workers. My problem is with the idiots like Fudge and Umbridge that ruin it"

"By the way, what are you planning with Umbridge?"

"I'm going to wreck that woman's entire life" Harry replied "but do me a favour"

"What?"

"Keep your head down and stay out of the way, I know you're a Gryffindor and everything but that will be what she wants. She'll want a rise out of you so she can be given an excuse to punish you."

"Hey, you're the one with detentions" Adrian reminded him

"Yes, but those were on purpose" Harry pointed out "Umbridge is just a shit stain from Fudge who's here because he doesn't like me. Maybe it's because I embarrassed him or maybe I'm a threat to him somehow, but the point is they're after me. Keep your head down"

"But I want to help" Adrian protested

"Fine, help the younger students, keep them quiet and help them out with their school work and defence. They're more likely to get it from you than Weasley and Granger. I don't know what they were thinking, making them prefects. Granger is overbearing and rule obsessed and will likely forget because she'll be too busy doing homework once she's completed all the required prefect tasks. As for Weasley, just no. He doesn't even do his own homework from what you've told me"

"Well, who do you think should be prefect then?" Adrian asked

"I would have to say Neville, it might help him get out of his shell"

"True" Adrian nodded

"Or you" Harry added

"Me?!" Adrian blurted out in surprise

"Well, you've changed and improved. You're smarter, stronger, kinder, runner up in the tri-wizard tournament and you're definitely more qualified than Weasel"

"Thanks, that means a lot"

"You're welcome, now come on, let's finish up with a bit of magic" Harry said as he and Adrian pulled their wands out "go on three. One, two…three!" The two fired spells at each other and the mock duel began.

* * *

"Enter" Snape said, a second later Draco Malfoy entered the room "sit" Snape ordered and the boy sat down in front of him "Mr Malfoy, why do you think I've called you here?"

"I must confess, I don't know sir" Malfoy replied

"I've called you here because you apparently can't take a hint and leave Potter alone" Snape responded

"Potter?! You called me in here over that arrogant slime?" Malfoy looked at him with disbelief

"It may have escaped your notice but that 'arrogant slime', as you've put it, is the most powerful boy in this school. You've seen him defeat the dark lord"

"Yeah but that was a fluke, the dark lord was probably weakened because of that ritual that brought him back. No way could Potter beat him at his full strength"

"That's as maybe, but the point is that Potter is still powerful if he's capable of beating the dark lord, even if he was weakened. More powerful than you, Potter has beaten you repeatedly and we both know that."

"He must be cheating!" Draco exclaimed "That fight was probably fake as well, no way would the dark lord be a half-blood and there's no way that half-blood could beat me!"

"Well he has" Snape replied whilst doing his best not to strangle the annoying child in front of him "despite what you may believe, Potter is the head Slytherin in your year, maybe even in the whole school. Albus Dumbledore himself hasn't managed to tame Potter, what on earth makes you think it is a good idea to antagonise him?"

"He may be powerful but he is still scum, not worthy of licking my boots"

"Malfoy, are you always this stupid or are you doing this just to annoy me?" Snape looked at him with an incredibly annoyed expression "Potter is the heir to the Potter and Black family. Both of which are superior to your family in rank and money, he is also the fiancée of Daphne Greengrass which means that he also has the backing of the Greengrass family, another family which is superior to your own. And he is also Lord Flight, head of the most ancient and noble house of Flight. Another family which, wait for it, is also superior to yours.

I know you're not the sharpest fang in the snakes mouth but haven't you ever wondered why Potter hasn't used any of his political power against you and your family"

"The stupid imbecile probably doesn't know anything about it!"

"Malfoy, there is a stupid imbecile and it's you, Potter is well aware of the power he has over you. He has simply chosen not to use it"

"What does that mean?" Draco asked

"It means" Snape sighed "that Potter could destroy your family at any moment but he is choosing not to do so. He likely has a good reason for not doing so yet, that does not mean he won't do so in the future. Any chances of him forgiving and forgetting are becoming slimmer every time you antagonise him or his betrothed."

"I'm a Malfoy!" Draco passionately shouted as he jumped to his feet "I'll be dammed if I ever ask forgiveness from that half-blood scum!"

"Very well" Snape leaned back in his chair "I did my job and warned you Malfoy. Potter is running out of patience, if you chose to further antagonise him and he punishes you for it then don't you dare run crying to me or the other teachers." Malfoy growled and stormed out of Snape's office.

"Arrogant dick" Snape took a sip of fire whiskey

* * *

Malfoy stormed into the common room when he saw a sight that made him absolutely furious, Potter and Greengrass were leaning against a wall, looking at each other. Potter was obviously flirting with her, the giggles and blushing gave that away rather quickly.

Malfoy wasn't thinking straight, he was in a rage. How dare anyone even think for a second that Potter was better than him?! He was a Malfoy! Potter was just the son of a blood traitor and a mudblood!

"Stupefy!" Malfoy roared, he would stun Potter then tie him up then when he was ready he would make him suffer. Unfortunately his plans went out of the window when Harry simply raised his hand and blocked the stunner.

"I guess Snape had that talk with you then" Harry pushed off the wall and walked towards Draco, the entire common room was watching now.

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy fired a large cobra at Harry, Harry lazily vanished it with his wand before returning his wand to his holster. "Bomb…" Malfoy was cut off by Harry slapping his wand out of his hand.

"Malfoy, I've tried to be nice, I really have" Harry said "but I think you may need some stronger persuasion." Harry grabbed Malfoy's arm with his left hand and pushed it to the side, stretching out Malfoy's right side, he pressed a finger from his right hand against Malfoy's right side, he put just enough pressure and Malfoy screamed in pain and stumbled back before falling on the floor and clutching his side. "That Malfoy, was a rib"

"Potter!" Malfoy spat out before grimacing in pain

"And this Malfoy" Harry reared his foot back and kicked Malfoy in-between the legs, causing Malfoy to let out a high pitch whine and turn red "was the end of the Malfoy line, or at least I hope it was." Harry grabbed Malfoy with one hand and pulled him up to his feet. "Malfoy, I've sick of you. I have bigger and more important people to deal with than you, right now you're simply in my way and an annoyance that needs to be dealt with. So I'm offering you a choice, leave me alone or…"

Harry stopped talking, his teeth sharpened and his jaw widened. His eyes turned yellow and his skin turned into scales before becoming the colour green. A long forked tongue slowly came out of his mouth. It turned moved around in the air. Coming dangerously close to Malfoy's face before Harry retracted it back into his mouth.

He opened his wide jaw as Malfoy's eyes widened, he moved closer, his top teeth were now hanging above Draco's forehead while his lower teeth were just under his chin. Giving a terrified Draco a view directly into Harry's mouth.

"Harry" Daphne called "don't eat him, he'll give you a bad after taste" Harry moved back and returned his face and body to normal.

"You're right, we don't want that" He smiled he raised his other hand and held it in front of Malfoy as lightning zipped around it "how about Kentucky fried ferret?" If Malfoy's eyes went any wider they would fall out.

Harry tossed Malfoy away and the boy landed on his back, a second later a lightning blast flew over his head and burnt a bit of the floor.

"Last warning Malfoy." Harry said as he turned around "Last warning. Oh and ten points from Slytherin and a detention with Professor Snape for attacking a prefect and being a twat"

* * *

"Malfoy" Snape said as he stared at Malfoy while Malfoy was nursing a broken rib in the hospital wing

"Yes sir?"

"I told you so" Snape smirked before he spun around and walked off


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 –

Dumbledore arrived at the order meeting in Grimmauld Place, wondering how he should proceed with current events. Harry Potter, who apparently was the boy-who-lived, already knew about the prophecy and seemed to have known about it for years.

He didn't like that, he would've preferred having control over how much Harry knew so he could guide him according to his own plans. In his defence he only found out that Harry was the real boy-who-lived recently, didn't make him feel any better though. In fact it made him feel worse, he had made a mistake and focused on the wrong boy, he felt like an idiot.

Another thing he didn't like was the fact that Harry was hiding things from him, such as how he had become so good at magic or how he knew about the prophecy or how he had so much power. Dumbledore remembered seeing Harry transform in the graveyard, it was a horrible sight, he would need to find a way to stop Harry from using that form again. It was not fitting for a champion of the light, another cause for concern was Harry's calm use of dark spells, including the unforgivables and dark magic. Albus had planned for the boy-who-lived to be his successor, he couldn't have a dark wizard carry on the Dumbledore name.

The list just grew as he remembered Harry mentioning his sister, referencing that incident with Grindelwald, himself and his brother. That just confirmed to Dumbledore that Harry knew more than he was revealing. He was keeping information from him! Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light!

It didn't help that Harry didn't seem too fond of him, how was he supposed to guide the boy if Harry wasn't willing to listen to him? No matter how much Dumbledore wanted to ignore it, it was obvious that Harry hated him, that was obviously bad. He needed Harry to work with him, how could he convince the boy to move past whatever reasons he had for hating him?

"Are we all here?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down, after receiving an affirmative from the others he started the meeting "firstly, I have received a letter from Hagrid, currently the negotiation with the giants are going well. Do we have any news from the goblins?"

"As of the moment, they are keeping out of it" Arthur Weasley said "or at least that's what I got from Bill's letter. I think they are staying neutral as they do not like you-know-who but they have no love for us either"

"Of course they don't" Harry appeared from a corner, shocking everyone "Goblins are discriminated against by all wizards, what does it matter to them if you're light or not?"

"Mr Potter? What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked

"Attending an order meeting" Harry walked over and kissed his mum on the cheek "you know, those meetings that you agreed to allow me to attend"

"You should be at school, how did you get here?"

"I escaped, it's not that hard you know" Harry shrugged as he waved a wand and made himself a chair which he sat on "especially when I have the toad avoiding me"

"Toad?" Tonks asked

"Umbridge" Harry replied

"Oh" Several members lit up with realisation

"Mr Potter, you are not permitted to leave school whenever you like" Dumbledore reminded him

"And you're not allowed to form illegal vigilante groups" Harry shot back "so if you decided to punish me for this then I might, coincidentally mention to Umbridge how this little group exists" Many people tensed

"Is that a threat?" Dumbledore narrowed his eyes

"I don't know" Harry rolled his eyes "is it?"

"An empty one, to threaten this group is to threaten your family"

"I don't really see how you see that" Harry smirked

"You're mother father, godfather and Remus are members" Dumbledore reminded him

"Oh Dumbledore, you're a clever man, I'd call you a genius but I'm in the room. Are you sure there is no way I can't get you in trouble without getting them in trouble? I can, I have a corrupt minister and money. If Lucius Malfoy could toss a few coins and convince him that he was under the imperious then I'm sure that I can toss the same amount and convince him that we were forced into this shit by you" Many people began looking uneasy, and glancing between the two, Mrs Weasley looked to be holding back a particularly loud rant.

"Are you really willing to do that?" Dumbledore asked

"I don't know Dumbledore" Harry leaned back "do you want to find out?"

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed "but you will not do this again"

"Unless I want to" Harry shrugged, much to the amusement of his family

"How did you know about this meeting?" Dumbledore asked, not noticing Snape sending Harry a look that said 'you had better not tell'

"Oh please" Harry smiled "I have multiple ways of finding out when your meetings are"

"Like what?" Moody asked

"Nope" Harry tapped his nose "secret. Now, shall we get on with this meeting? All we've discussed so far is that we don't know for sure about the giants and the goblins are out of the war. What about the werewolves?"

"Most seem to be siding with Greyback" Remus admitted "a few packs have agreed to stay out of the war but they won't fight with us"

"Of course not" Harry said "Voldemort offers them much more than the light side does and that's why it's logical for them to join him. And Greyback is known as the strongest werewolf in Britain so he's currently the alpha wolf. I think neutral is the best you're going to get out of them, if I was you I'd try and see if you can get the other packs at the same level or better, if not then don't pester them. They may attack you if you do. What's the ministry been doing?"

"Not much" Tonks admitted

"Madam Bones tries but there is only so much she can do" Kingsley added

"Then you guys should help her out" Harry replied "see what's holding her back and try and deal with the problems. If it's people then look for a peaceful approach to get them out of the way, if you can't then you'll have to try and find another way to stop them from becoming problems. Come to me if you need any ideas, also Sirius may have some blackmail information on them, the Blacks were known for their blackmail.

Another problem is the education of the public, we need to get them to try and learn more defence and upgrade their security. You should all do…"

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore interrupted

"No, not me" Harry shook his head "I don't think I could handle this many people doing me at the same time"

"Mr Potter, you are not the leader of this organisation"

"No, there'd be cakes and drinks if I was the leader" Harry looked around the room before settling on Dumbledore "hydration and a full stomach is very important when planning the downfall of dark lords" Molly looked somewhere between wanting to tell him off and agreeing with him about having food at meetings.

"Severus" Dumbledore turned to Snape before his headache could increase "do you have any news for us?"

"Yes" Snape nodded "Red has forbidden any death eaters from attacking the Slytherin Potter."

"Why would he do that?" James asked

"He said 'we have better things to do than waste people on something as ridiculous as trying to kill Harry Potter'" Snape replied "he also said that 'if you imbeciles want to kill yourselves then fell free to attack the Potter family, if you don't get locked up in Azkaban then sleep with your eyes open because Potter will find you and kill you'."

"That's about right" Harry rubbed his face with his hands "anything else?"

"No, I was simply called to bring the dark lord more potions"

"Why can't you just poison him or something?" Sirius asked

"The headmaster" Snape drawled "has forbidden me from doing so"

"Why is that?" Lily asked Dumbledore

"I have my reasons" Dumbledore assured her

"What reasons Albus?" Moody asked

"I cannot tell you" Dumbledore replied

"Why not?" Kingsley frowned

"Yeah Dumbledore" Harry smiled "why not? It's not that hard to tell them that Voldemort can't die?"

"Wait what?!" Several order members blurted out as they looked towards Harry

"Oh, did he not tell you?" Harry asked with an innocent expression "he can't die"

"He's immortal?!" James asked with disbelief

"No" Harry shook his head "he's killable, I can kill him"

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked

"There's nothing I can't kill" Harry responded "and I can kill Voldemort, the problem is he can't be killed yet"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily asked

"Voldemort made some failsafe's before he died and…"

"Mr Potter!" Dumbledore interrupted once he got over his shock "do not tell them anymore"

"But we deserve to know" Tonks complained

"Actually…he's right" Harry said, surprising everyone

"What do you mean?" Lily asked

"This information is already considered forbidden by the ministry and pretty much everyone" Harry admitted "it's the darkest of magic and is considered forbidden for a reason. The less people that know about it, the better. But for now, let's just say that his immortality is coming to an end."

"What are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked

"I've gotten rid of most of his failsafe's" Harry smiled "I just need to get rid of the rest and Voldemort will be killable enough for me to….you know….kill him"

"But Harry? How can you be sure of that? How do you know how many there are?" Dumbledore looked at him with a look that told everyone he was begging to know.

"I can't tell you" Harry's smiled

"Why not?!"

"I have my reasons" Harry's smile grew much wider as he quoted Dumbledore to Dumbledore just so he could annoy Dumbledore.

"Mr Potter, you will tell me and you will tell me now!" Dumbledore commanded

"Hmm…..nah" Harry shook his head

"Mr Potter, I need to know!"

"Hmm…..nah" Harry shook his head

"You will tell me!" Dumbledore pulled out his wand

"Hmmm…..nah" Harry laughed

"Legilimens!" Dumbledore shouted as he tried to read Harry's mind, a few seconds later he was forced out and landed back on his chair when he looked up and saw most of the order had their wands pointed at him.

"How dare you try to break into my sons mind?!" Lily shouted

"Now, now" Molly put her hands up, trying to calm the situation down "let's not get hasty"

"You had no right to do that!" James roared

"Albus, what you did was very illegal and you did it in front of several witnesses" Sirius added

"Put your wands down!" Molly screamed "You are all overreacting!"

"Overreacting?! He tried to break into my sons mind!" Lily raged "Nobody has a right to do that!"

"You are all…." Mrs Weasley was cut off by the stunner that hit her in the chest, causing her to drop like a sack of potatoes

"Oh look, she's quiet" Harry put his wand back in its holster "what a miracle"

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Tonks spat at Dumbledore angrily

"Now Nymphadora I…" Dumbledore was cut off by a stinging hex to his nose

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" She growled

"I think you should come with me to the ministry Dumbledore" Kingsley said

"Don't bother" Harry said

"What do you mean? He tried to read your mind!" Remus growled

"Trust me when I say I know" Harry tapped his head and looked at Dumbledore "despite what everyone believes I know you have a firm amount of supporters who could help you get a lighter sentence or even stop you from getting one at all. Besides, I don't want you to go to Azkaban…not yet at least. You're going to suffer Dumbledore, I'm going to make you suffer"

"Harry, I know that you may not be fond of me right now" Dumbledore started "but I…"

"Fond?" Harry let out a bark of laughter "Fond? No, no, no. Dumbledore, you don't understand. I hate you. I absolutely hate you. I hate you more than I hate Peter Pettigrew, I hate you more than I hate Voldemort, I hate you more than I hate Red. I hate you more than anyone else in the world."

"Now Harry, I know we have our problems but that is a bit much" Dumbledore protested "I know that I have wronged you in some ways and…"

"You" Harry stood up and glared at the man "have wronged so many people, in so many different ways. You are an arrogant, miserable, old tyrant. I hate you, not just because you basically helped make Voldemort, not just because you basically left Sirius to Azkaban, not just because someone as fond of mind reading as you couldn't work out Peter was the spy and not just because you've caused problems for my parents. Also, for what you've done to me"

"Harry, I apologise about leaving you at the Dursley's but I…"

"The Dursley's?" Harry asked "You think my hate for you is simply because you left me with a spiteful bitch and an oversized walrus? No, that's just one reason why I hate you Dumbledore, just one of many. If I thought I could get away with killing you, I would do it."

"Harry, it'd be simpler if you could tell me what I've done to you" Dumbledore replied

"Yes, it would be" Harry agreed "But now is not the time. I will tell you exactly what you've done to me but it'll be when I want to, and I will do it when I can maximise your suffering."

"Harry, please, we must work together to stop…"

"Voldemort?" Harry interrupted "I will stop Voldemort, without your help. He will die soon enough, and he'll die by my hands just like his son"

"Harry, must you be so quick to jump to into violence?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should try and talk them into death" Harry said sarcastically "this is a war, get your head out of your stupid ass dumbass. And get your stupidass out of this home"

"You can't…"

"But I can" Sirius interrupted "And you, had better do as my godson says"

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed as he stood up and looked at them all with a disappointed look "I hope that you all reconsider, you need to remember that I am essential in stopping Voldemort" He was about to walk out, hoping his words could make them all reconsider when a patronus message came from one of his order members.

"Trolls and death eaters attacking the village you sent us to, help" The patronus said, waiting for the other members to follow it.

"Awesome" Harry clapped and stood up

"What's happening?" Molly shook her head as she woke up after Arthur revived her

"Come on man" Harry groaned, Arthur shrugged and gave a look that said 'I understand but she's my wife'.

"We need to hurry up and go and stop these trolls and death eaters" Moody said

"Yes I agree" Dumbledore said

"Well, let's go then" Harry smiled

"You're coming with us?" Tonks smiled

"Of course" Harry laughed "I'm in the mood for a good fight"

"Harry" Lily said "I know you're string but are you sure? These are trolls and death eaters and…"

"Nothing I haven't killed before" Harry reassured her

"Mr Potter, you may not come with us" Dumbledore said "you are not a member of the order"

"And therefore you have no right to order me to stay" Harry replied "I am about as allowed to go out there and fight as half of this group, seeing as half the people here, including you, aren't aurors."

"Quiet, you will listen to the headmaster!" Molly demanded "This is no game, this is dangerous and…"

"You…know nothing about dangerous" Harry cut her off

"Oh, and you do?" She challenged

"I'm sorry, between the two of us, which one recently brought Voldemort to near death and which one spent the last fourteen years cooking and eating?" Harry smiled innocently at the reddening woman

"Mr Potter, that's enough" Dumbledore interrupted before Molly could start shouting

"I agree, no point in wasting time with you people arguing against someone you have no control over. Dobby!"

"Yes master?" Dobby popped in

"Go and get me my bandanna please" Harry requested

"Yes master" Dobby nodded before popping away then popping back with the bandanna, he handed Harry the bandanna. Harry took it and held it in front of his face as Dobby popped away, he looked at it like one would look at an old friend.

"Oh, it's good to be back" He smiled as his body grew and his clothes changed until he looked like Consequence. He wrapped the bandanna around the bottom half of his face and pulled the hood up, he waved his hand around his throat then turned to the others. "Let's go" He said in his signature low voice

"Mr Potter, I really must protest" Dumbledore managed to get out just before Harry entered the fireplace "you don't even know where it is"

"Yes I do, I'd recommend all of your members learn occlumency" Harry looked to Mrs Weasley "thanks for that by the way" He said before flooing out

"He read my mind?!" Molly exclaimed "How dare he?!"

"Oh…I'm sure you're overreacting" Lily said dryly, parroting back Molly's own words at her, before stepping into the fireplace with the other order members following after her.

* * *

The order members arrived at the village, they had just ran out of the building they flooed into and into the open. A few people hid in shops and alleyways, fearing for their lives. The civilians and order members eyes widened as they saw ten trolls with clubs, marching towards them.

"W…where are the death eaters?" James asked, remembering that there were supposed to be death eaters

"What? Are the trolls not enough for you?" Sirius sighed "So this is how the legendary Sirius Black dies? At the hands of some trolls…hmm, could be worse I suppose"

Any further conversation was cut off by the door of the building on their left bursting and depositing two death eaters that landed in front of them. Consequence walked out after them, his yellow eyes shining as he stepped in front of then. He banished the two death eaters out of the way, before looking at the widened eyes of the order members.

He looked to his left and saw the ten trolls approaching, they were getting closer and closer, underneath his bandanna he grinned. Yes, this was going to be a good fight. He looked back at the order and saw that Dumbledore was about to say something.

"Mr…"

"I have a mask" Consequence cut him off and pointed at his mask "I'm wearing it for a reason you know, which is why I'd prefer it if you don't announce my name for people to hear. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm about to put down some trolls"

"Get back here, that is too dangerous" Dumbledore wasn't willing to lose the boy-who-lived in a random death eater attack, who would fight Tom if that happened?

"Listen to the headmaster" Molly added "you have no business fighting, you are just a boy" Consequence, who was about to walk towards the trolls, stopped mid-step. He turned and glared at the Weasley woman with narrowed eyes.

"Would you like to repeat that?" He asked in a slow and cold voice, which put fear in most order members. Unfortunately, Molly Weasley was not one of them.

"You are just a boy" She repeated "you have no…"

She was cut off when Consequence took a gigantic leap into the air and struck the first troll that arrived with a punch to the head, causing the troll to fall unconscious on its back as Consequence landed on the trolls left arm.

Many people were openly gaping, he had just taken out a troll with a single punch!

"Am I still just a boy?!" Consequence shouted before he jumped off the troll's arm, he grabbed it's big hand. The order watched as what little of his skin they could see turned green, the next thing they saw was Consequence throwing the troll at the other trolls!

The first troll had crashed into the next two, taking them both out. Consequence jumped in the air again and punched the fourth troll, he went past it and did the same with the fifth and sixth troll. The seventh troll swung its heavy club and struck Consequence mid-air, Consequence flew back and just about managed to land on his feet , but the momentum hadn't completely stopped and he had slid back until he was just in front of the order.

"I'm going to hurt that one" He said, more to himself than the others.

He left into the air and flew straight at the troll, the troll prepared to bat him out of the sky again. It swung it's giant club at him, but Consequence sped up and shattered through the club before landing behind the troll.

The troll staggered back and fell to the ground when Consequence caught it, he flew straight up into the air, taking the panicking troll with him. The troll screamed in protest but it fell on death ears, after gaining a bit of height, Consequence tossed the troll and watched in satisfaction as it landed on the other trolls.

Lightning zipped around his body, the air swirled around him violently as he blasted all the trolls with lightning to make sure he had finished the job. Once he was done the lightning disappeared and the air calmed down

He looked around, as he floated back to the order, and landed in front of them.

"So…" He looked at Mrs Weasley "Still just a boy?"

Lily understood where he was coming from, she didn't know as much of Harry's life as she would have liked but she knew that after all he had gone through the last thing he wanted to be treated like was a child. Lily didn't think it was a good idea to treat him like he was five, the boy was fifteen, he wasn't a child, even though she wished he was.

He was a fighter, or a survivor as he referred to himself, he at the very least should be treated with respect. Lily was a master at charms and potions and others didn't take her seriously because she was a muggleborn, so she could relate to Harry.

"That…was amazing" James blurted out once he had finally been able to register all that just happened

"Thanks but I'm not done" Consequence turned around and faced away from the order "come out and let the girl go" Many were confused as they couldn't see who he was talking to.

Their confusion was lifted when a death eater walked out of an alleyway with a wand pressed to the neck of a young girl, he held her in front of him, using her as a hostage.

"How did you know I was there?" The death eater asked the question on many people's mind

"Let the girl go and I let you live" Consequence took a few steps forward

"I don't think so" The death eater pressed his wand into her neck

"Well….i offered" Consequence sighed as he flicked his wrist and a small spine struck the death eater in his wand hand, causing him to yelp out in pain and drop his wand. The girl found herself being lifted into the air, she floated towards Consequence and landed in front of him.

She was so surprised that she had just flew that she didn't notice Consequence quickly firing another spine which struck the death eater in the neck. Consequence placed a hand on the back of the girls back and led her towards the order.

At one point the girl was about to look back towards the death eater but Consequence gently pushed her face in the opposite direction.

"I believe that this is yours" Consequence said when the parents of the girl had ran up to them

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" The mother hugged her daughter along with the father

"I'm done here" Consequence said to the order

"The ministry will be able to work out who you are" Dumbledore said "those spines and your green skin do give you away"

"Good" Consequence nodded "I wonder how long it will take them, hopefully they hurry up" He turned and apparated away


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35-

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore said as he and the auror arrived in Grimmauld place to find that Consequence had changed back into Harry Potter

"Yeah?" Harry asked

"You were amazing!" James blurted out

"I know!" Sirius exclaimed "Ten trolls with his bare hands!"

"It was incredible cub!" Remus added

"You were brilliant Harry" Lily hugged her son and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks mum" Harry said, he wasn't remotely embarrassed by the fact that his mother was hugging him in front of everyone else. This was his mother, and she had been in a coma for years, if she wanted to hug then he would not deny her. If anyone had a problem with it then he would shove theirs heads straight up...

"Excuse me" Dumbledore interrupted the hug and Harry's train of thought "Mr Potter, we need to discuss your actions. While your quick work with the trolls have greatly impressed us all, you took a man's life today"

"I'm sorry, do you expect me to care?" Harry asked

"You don't care?!" Dumbledore blurted out in shock "You killed a man!"

"I killed an asshole, unfortunately he happened to be a man as well" Harry responded "besides, I don't see what the big deal is. Between guilty adult man and innocent child girl, I chose to save the girl"

"And I applaud you for that but can't you see it was wrong to take that man's life?"

"No, he had a wand at the girls throat"

"True he may have committed horrible acts but that does not mean that he was beyond redemption"

"Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't, but forgive me if I don't think that his redemption is worth the risk of that girl's life. I took him out quick and easy because I didn't think that trying to redeem a man who was holding a girl hostage after attacking a village is more important than saving the life of someone who could grow up and become a loving housewife, auror, teacher, healer or maybe even the future minister of magic. Maybe even a good minister of magic. Merlin knows we don't get many of them"

"True" Sirius and many of the order members agreed

"Why should we cost that girl the chance to live that life so a man could try and change his life around?" Harry continued "It's a time of war. Neutralise or get rid of the enemy before they do the same to you"

"Mr Potter, you yourself have stolen and killed many times before, surely you of all people can understand the values of redemption" Dumbledore argued

"Yeah but it may have escaped your notice that I never wanted redemption because I never did anything I felt was worth redeeming" Harry argued back "and on the occasion that I did do something that could be argued as wrong, I did it knowing the consequences of doing so. I stole to eat, I killed to protect and survive. Those death eaters kill because they think muggles and muggleborns are beneath them.

Do not compare a starving kid on the street stealing a watch to people who torture others for their very existence. Not everyone can be redeemed Dumbledore"

"Everyone is redeemable"

"Everyone?" Harry let out a short laugh "Like Lucius Malfoy. Bully at school, death eater as soon as he was out, avoided punishment by bribing the minister, passed and supported several laws to make things worse for werewolves and muggleborns and jumped right back in as soon as Voldemort returned. Or better yet, how about Tom Riddle? AKA Voldemort.

You want to try and redeem him? The dark lord responsible for hundreds and hundreds of crimes, both directly and indirectly? The man who framed Hagrid for opening the chamber of secrets? The man who started the wizarding war that killed hundreds of people? That man? Oh, let me guess, in your mind he's probably just a little boy who needs a hug and then he'll be as right as rainbows"

"Mr Potter, you are the boy-who-lived" Dumbledore decided to try another route "people will look up to you as a symbol of the light. It is up to you to set a good example, you for many people are a hero and..."

"Don't call me that!" Harry snapped, his calm demeanour had shot out of the window so fast he nearly broke it "I am not the boy-who-lived! I am the boy-that-survives! I have survived countless horrors and challenges that some of you couldn't comprehend in your wildest dreams and it wasn't so I could become your poster boy! Call me your bloody symbol again and I will take your head and shove it up where the light doesn't shine! And never...ever...call me a hero!" Harry grabbed some floo powder and flooed away, back to Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore" Sirius said after a very, very, very long and extremely awkward silence "I remember kicking you out. The fuck are you doing back in my house?"

* * *

Harry arrived in the Slytherin common room when he found an unusual sight, Rose was smiling at Theodore Nott who appeared to be in the middle of some joke. She had her head lowered slightly but appeared to be having a good time.

"Isn't that adorable?" Tracy asked as she appeared behind him

"Yeah, adorable" Harry parroted her words back, not really paying attention

"What's up with you?" Tracy asked

"He's trying to see if he has a good enough reason to break Nott's bones" Daphne said as she appeared and grabbed Harry's hand "by the way, you don't" She added to Harry "I've been watching the two, he's been behaving"

"Can't I at least break a few bones as a warning?" Harry asked, almost pleadingly

"Harry….you've defeated Voldemort…you're very existence is a warning" Tracy said

"Besides, I don't think Rose would appreciate it" Daphne added

"Damn it" Harry sighed

"Why do you want to hurt him?" Tracy asked

"It's his big brother instincts" Daphne explained "Nott could marry Rose and have three kids then have grandkids and Harry would still want to keep him in line"

"Hmm, would there ever be a point where he wouldn't?" Tracy asked

"Probably around the second great grandchild, or after one of them dies" Daphne answered

"What if he hurts her?" Harry asked the girls "I would not be able to forgive myself if I let her get hurt again"

"Harry, you're just going to have to give them a chance" Daphne sighed "but if he hurts her then I will body bind him and let you kill him"

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise" Daphne nodded "now come on, it's time for lunch"

"Fine, Rose" Harry called her "We're coming to lunch, do you want to come?"

"Yes" Rose nodded and walked over to the group where she grabbed Harry's sleeve, he smiled at her and led her out of the common room.

"Nott" Daphne said "word of advice, don't hurt her, if Harry doesn't kill you then I will"

"I'm not planning on hurting her" Nott said honestly

"Good, she doesn't deserve anything less than someone who is willing to treat her like a queen" Daphne said before walking out of the common room with Tracy following after them, they soon caught up to Harry and Rose. The group had an enjoyable lunch with Harry silently vowing to stay out of Rose's relationship while at the same time vowing to castrate Nott if he putts a toe out of line.

* * *

The next day they arrived at the Slytherin table where they found Astoria, sitting and reading a newspaper with wide eyes.

"What's up Tori?" Harry asked as they all sat down

"T…they broke into A…azkaban" Tori stuttered with disbelief

"What?!" Daphne blurted out in shock as she took the newspaper "it says that multiple death eaters have escaped from Azkaban, including most of the Lestranges."

"Most of them?" Tracy asked

"Bellatrix Lestrange didn't escape" Daphne replied "the aurors had caught her, they want to move her to some secure facility and question her"

"May I see that?" Harry asked and Daphne handed him the newspaper, he quickly read through it before handing it back to Daphne. "Hmm, Daph, I got to go"

"What? Why?" Astoria asked

"I have something important to do" Harry stood up "tell Snape that I'm going for the day and let him know that I'll be back by tomorrow" Without waiting for a response he turned and walked out of the great hall

"Harry" Adrian appeared in front of him "did you hear about Azka…."

"Adrian" Harry cut him off "I need to go, I'll be back tomorrow. Oh, and I'm about to do something stupid but do me a favour"

"What?"

"Talk to me before you judge me about what I'm about to do" Harry said just before waking past him

"Mr Potter" Umbridge said as she saw Harry approaching "What are you doing?"

"I'm off to plough your mother" Harry walked right past her, earning many shocked looks from everyone

"My mother is dead!" Umbridge shouted at him

"I reckon she's still a right sight more attractive than you" Harry responded without even looking at her before he turned the corner and disappeared.

* * *

"Come on" Mad-eye barked as he and a large group of aurors led Bellatrix Lestrange through a building car park, they were hoping to stick to muggle areas so as to avoid the death eaters. Fortunately the muggles could be dealt with simple notice me not charms or obliviating, most of the time it wasn't even required as the muggles just thought that they were just weirdly dressed people going to a party or something. To be fair, this building barely had any muggles in it, it was owned by the ministry and was used as a front for many things. Sure a few muggles came but obliviators were always by the entrances and exits in case they saw something they shouldn't.

Mostly muggleborns, half-bloods and squibs worked here as they would be able to blend in with the muggles. It helped that this building had a costume store in it, so to help avoid questions about why people dressed certain ways. They just had to get Lestrange upstairs where the secret keeper for the new facility would be waiting for them.

Mad-eye was retired but he didn't feel like taking chances with the most feared dark witch in Voldemort's army, Amelia Bones had granted him permission to attend this mission, he rather wished that James Potter and Sirius Black were with him, those two were brilliant but sadly they hadn't been medically cleared yet. Health and safety rules could really be a bitch sometimes, ah well, at least he had Tonks and Shacklebolt with him today.

"Relax Moody" One auror sighed

"Relax?!" Moody looked at the man like he had just suggested Moody let him play with his testicles "You have Lestrange here and you want to relax?!"

"I'm flattered" A handcuffed Bellatrix said "but there's no need, I'm not going to kill any of you" She smiled at them

"Not like you could anyway" One auror snorted

"Oh, confident in yourselves I see" Bellatrix grinned "such a shame that at least a few of you are going to die here"

"Those are magical suppression cuffs, I don't see you getting out of those" Tonks said

"He'll get me out" Bellatrix said confidently

"You seem confident" Kingsley noted

"Unlike the rest of you, I didn't miss his calling card, he's here" Bellatrix smirked

"Shut your trap" One auror sighed "there's no dark mark and you wouldn't be able to see one from in here"

"Dark mark?" A confused Bellatrix asked

"Yes, the dark mark" The auror rolled his eyes "you know...the mark on your arm...the one that you-know-who and his followers leave in the sky"

"You think I was talking about him?" Bellatrix asked, and the group all stopped in their tracks and turned to her

"Who were you talking about then?" Moody narrowed his eyes "And what calling card?"

"The sound of thunder" Bellatrix answered "I heard it outside, as for who I'm talking about...he's right here"

One auror was about to say something but was cut off by a spike that pierced his throat, causing him to drop to the floor. Everyone else pulled out their wands and aimed in the direction where it came from, Moody's eyes widened along with Shacklebolt and Tonks's when they saw someone they didn't expect to see walk out from behind cars, it was Consequence.

He walked out, unafraid of the wands pointed at him, almost as if he didn't believe them to be a threat. He looked at them all, the aurors couldn't help but feel like they were being analysed like lab rats. Moody and the two other members of the order didn't know what Harry was doing, admittedly people didn't know he was Consequence even with it being common knowledge that he could transform into that snake creature.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" One auror demanded

"Give me Bellatrix" Consequence's low voice echoed throughout the car park

"I'd listen to him" Bellatrix sang, as she grinned at them all

"What do you want with her?" Moody asked

"None of your business" He replied "give her to me"

"Or what?" One auror challenged

"Or you die" Consequence replied without missing a beat "I won't kill all of you, but I will kill quite a few. Last chance, move or be moved" He flicked his wand into his wrist

"Stand down and place your wand on the ground and your hands over your heads" Moody said, wondering what the hell the boy was playing at.

"I warned you" Consequence said before a bright light flashed from his wand, temporarily blinding everyone who fired blindly in his general direction. This was followed by a cloud of dark smoke that enveloped all of them, with good team work they managed to quickly get rid of the smoke.

"Curses!" Mad-eye cursed

"Where's your eye gone?!" Tonks blurted out when she saw that he was missing his magical eye

"Up me ass crack!" Moody shouted "Where do you think it's gone?! He took it!" Mad-eye had to admit that it was a brilliant tactic, his eye allowed him to find nearly everyone and now he no longer had that advantage.

"Boss" One auror called out from his position by one of the exits "the doors are locked, we've tried opening them but they're not budging."

"Tonks, Shacklebolt, you stick with me and guard Lestrange!" Moody said "The rest of you spread out and find him, cast human revealing spells and search every nook and cranny! Call if you see him! What are you waiting for?! Move?!" Everyone got to work and did as Moody said.

"It'd be easier for you to give up." Bellatrix said as she sat down and made herself comfy "Look at it this way, he will either kill some of you and knock out the rest, maybe even injure. Or you could give up and let us both go"

"Quiet" Kinglsey ordered in a calm voice

"Aaargh!" A scream was heard

"What are you waiting for?!" Mad-eye shouted "Check it out!"

"Yes sir" The aurors nodded as a few of them moved in that direction while the rest of them spread out and looked all around, hoping to find Consequence.

"Why do you think he's doing this?" Tonks asked Moody

"You're guess is as good as mine" Moody replied "what does he want with you?" He asked Bellatrix

"To free me, obviously" She answered

"Why?" Kingsley asked

"Because we're friends with common interests" Bellatrix responded "you know, it really would be easier and quicker if you just give up now"

"Aargh!" Another scream was heard

"I'm starting to think she may have a point" Tonks said nervously

"Are you joking?!" Mad-eye glared at her

"Hey, this is the same guy that took down ten trolls with his bare hands" Tonks reminded him

"Aargh!"

"And we're not as tough as trolls" Tonks added

* * *

The aurors all searched for Consequence, they looked all around the car park, they looked under and inside cars. One auror was sweating, he knew the dark lord expected him to bring Bellatrix back. Fortunately he and many other aurors in the group were double agents, so he was glad he at least had back up here. He didn't know who this guy was but if what the metamorphamaugus was saying was true then he was the one who responsible for stopping that troll attack.

"Good day to you sir" A low voice said from behind him, he immediately turned around and a hand covered his mouth at the same time his wand flew out of his hand, he was shoved against a wall by Consequence who was still covering his mouth. A spine flicked into Consequences free hand, he shoved it upwards, through the man's chin so the tip of the spine had just scratched the top of his mouth. The auror, despite the intense pain, tried to push him away. Consequence slapped his hands away before removing the spine and jamming it in the man's throat.

The light in the man's eye faded as Consequence gently guided him to the floor, he removed the spine then slammed it into the man's left arm.

* * *

"Sir" One auror shouted out "he's taken out another one!"

"Drat!" Moody cursed "Is he alive?"

"No sir" The auror shook his head "a stab wound originating from his chin, and another one in his throat. There's also a needle like object stuck in his arm"

"Which arm?" Moody asked as his one eye narrowed in suspicion

"Left one sir"

"Keep looking" Moody barked to the others

"What does it matter which arm?" Tonks asked

"Because the death eaters had the dark mark placed on the left arm" Kingsley answered on Moody's behalf "you think he's trying to send a message to us?"

"I do" Bellatrix nodded

"I do as well" Mad-eye said even though he didn't stop looking around "if we make it out of this, I want to check to see if that auror has a dark mark"

"Wouldn't your eye have seen it?" Kingsley asked

"There are ways to get around it" Moody soured at the mention of his eye, nobody had ever managed to steal it from him except Barty Crouch Junior and now a teenager had done the same.

* * *

Two aurors walked down the car park. One of them, who happened to be a double agent for the death eaters, walked just behind the other one and occasionally glanced back to see if the target had appeared behind them. On their left was a wall, so they didn't bother looking in that direction. They focused on looking forwards, backwards and right. The double agent looked back once more, he turned to look at his partner and was absolutely shocked when he found him unconscious on the floor.

All of his instincts told him to run but he knew he couldn't get out of the room, so he decided to call for help. The words were about to come out of his mouth when Consequence dropped from the ceiling, he grabbed the man by the back of the head and smashed him into the floor, causing his legs to go up in the air as his skull impacted against the cold and unforgiving ground.

Consequence turned the man around and fired a black spell from his wand that pierced through the man's forehead, ending his life. With a flick of his wrist he shot another spine which was now stuck in the mans left arm.

* * *

"Two more down sir!" An auror shouted "One unconscious and the other dead! He seems to have been killed by a dark curse sir, there's a burning hole in his forehead and a spike in his left arm."

"He's definitely sending a message" Kingsley said as he searched for Consequence with human revealing spells

"You think that's another death eater?" Tonks asked

"Can't be sure, maybe he left the other one alive because he didn't feel like wasting time and staying in one spot. We'll have to check later"

"Any luck with those spells?" Moody asked as he was performing his own

"Nope" Tonks shook her head as Kingsley did the same

"Damn it! Where is he?!"

* * *

One auror was trailing behind his partner as they searched for the masked man, neither were death eater agents and neither were willing to let this person take Bellatrix Lestrange without a fight. To their right was a wall, to their left were a variety of cars, there was a locked door in front and behind them. They looked all around as they walked, they even glanced up and down occasionally. They had been in their fair share of cases where they found criminals hiding in the weirdest of places.

"Good day at work boys?" A voice asked

The two turned in the direction of the wall where they found Consequence two or three feet off the ground his feet and back planted against the wall along with the palm of his hands, making him look creepily like a spider. Before they could overcome their shock Consequence fired a wandless stunner at each of them, dropping them like a pack of potato's

* * *

"What's that?" Nymphadora (don't call me that) Tonks asked when they heard what sounded like something falling on the floor.

"I'll check it out" One auror walked towards the area where the two aurors were stunned

"He's good" Kingsley whispered "What training had he had?"

"No idea" Moody admitted

"Well, he knows quite a lot about the dark arts" Bellatrix spoke even thought the question was not directed at her "and all the basic spells of course. He probably also knows..." Bellatrix was cut off by the flying body auror who had gone to investigate the sound, he landed on the car behind them "quite a few things not taught in auror school" She finished

"How do you know?!" Moody demanded

"Me and him have had a quite a few conversations when he visited me in Azkaban" She shrugged

Any further response was cut off when an auror dropped from the ceiling and landed right next to the group followed by another auror who landed on the other side of the group. A third auror crashed into a car a little way further down from group.

"Okay...how the hell is he doing that?!" Tonks couldn't really disguise her nerves at this point

"I like this" Bellatrix giggled "it's like being in a horror movie but having the monster on my side"

"Yeah well...wait...you know about horror movies?" Tonks turned to Bellatrix with a surprised expression

"Never seen one" Bellatrix admitted "but he told me about them. I remember he told me about this one with this evil clown and..."

"Quiet!" Moody barked

"So Moody" Bellatrix sighed before letting out a small laugh at her joke

* * *

Consequence snuck up behind one auror and quickly dealt with him using a non-verbal stunner, he was aware of auror sneaking behind him despite the fact he pretended not to be. The auror sneaked up behind him, he had a stunner on the edge of his lips when Consequence pushed his wand up with an elbow, causing the stunner to fly up and hit the ceiling. The auror tried to overcome his shock but he couldn't do it in time to stop himself being thrown over Consequences head and landing on the ground.

His wand was knocked out of his hand just before Consequences foot fell down on his face, rendering him unconscious.

Consequence didn't stop to rest, he quickly span around and fired a stunner spell at an approaching auror which caused her to fall unconscious against a wall. Ignoring the unconscious female auror he turned his attention back to the unconscious auror, he grabbed him by his robes and threw him

* * *

"Sir" One auror ran up to Mad-eye and the rest of the group "we can't..." He was cut off by the unconscious body of an auror landing on him.

"Wow" Bellatrix stared wide eyed "that looks like it hurt"

"It does!" The auror groaned

"Let me help you with that" A deep voice echoed before two spikes pierced the man, one in his neck and the other in his left arm

"Fire!" Moody shouted as they all shot stunners and body binds in the direction where the spikes came from.

"Did we get him?" One auror asked

"Aargh!" A scream was heard as an auror flew from the opposite direction and crashed into that aurors back

"Don't think so" Kingsley said dryly

* * *

One auror looked underneath a car, trying to find the mysterious man. He had two other aurors keeping watch as he did so, so he was confident they'd stop him from being attacked as he searched. Clearly they didn't do a good job as he felt a foot on the back of his neck which then pushed his face to the ground, his head bounced off and he was pulled to his feet when a punch caused him to fall back down. Too hurt to notice the other two aurors unconscious on the floor.

A cutting curse struck his throat and a spike in his left arm.

* * *

"Sir! Sir!" One auror screamed "There's..."

"Let me guess, another one?" Moody growled

"Uh...yes...he got another one. Three of them actually" The auror said awkwardly "Cutting curse to the throat and spike in the left arm for one of them and stunners on the other two

"Well revive them then!" Moody shouted, he was going to need to have a word with the auror training academy about what they were teaching people "Boy! Boy! Answer me!"

"Sir!" Another auror shouted as he arrived on the scene "He's been stunned"

"MERLIN ON A BIKE!" Moody cursed in frustration "REVIVE THEM!"

"AARGH!" The auror he had just shouted at screamed

"Uh...I think he may be unconscious..." Kingsley spoke slowly "or...dead"

"Doesn't the last one count as both?" Bellatrix asked curiously

"Not really" Tonks responded to her aunt "unconscious is still breathing"

"Yeah but unconscious is basically unable to move and dead is the same" Bellatrix replied

"Yeah but the difference is that you can get up from unconscious eventually whereas if your dead you can't"

"Unless you're a phoenix" Bellatrix pointed out

"Well obviously but it applies to the rest of us mere mortals"

"Mere? I am not mere!"

"You think I am?! I'm a metamorphamaugus!"

"WHY ARE YOU ARGUING WITH THE PRISONER?!" Moody yelled at her, his skin turning an impressive shade of purple

"I think your rage has broken" Bellatrix spoke, she was about to say more when Moody hit her with a stunner to silence her

"Enough out of her" Moody breathed as he returned to looking around for Consequence, which was annoying and tiring because he had to keep turning because someone had stole his eye! He was going to hex the boy so bad once he got his hands on him!

* * *

Consequence crawled on the ceiling above three aurors in a line who were looking for him, he let go and dropped down on to the middle auror. The two other aurors turned towards him, he grabbed the one at the back by the wrist and pulled him forwards and in front of the stunner from the other auror. As that Auror fell unconscious he fired a banishing spell at the other auror which sent him flying and crashing into a nearby wall.

* * *

"I guess that's a few more" Kingsley said after hearing the sound of something crashing into something. He assumed that at least one of the something's was a human. Before anymore could be said a white, glowing ball bounced off a nearby car and struck another auror, rendering him unconscious. Moody, Kingsley and Tonks all put their shields up as the ball ricocheted off various surfaces and caused two aurors to fall into unconsciousness before Moody managed to get rid of the ball.

"The worst part is if we survive this, you know we have to attend another meeting to talk about this shit with the flaming bird" Tonks said, 'flaming bird' being a very subtle way of referring to Dumbledore.

"Ah shit!" Moody groaned, his mood grew worse when another scream was heard "IS HE TIMING THIS JUST SO HE CAN PISS ME OFF?!" No sooner than had the words left his mouth another auror crashed into the car behind them

"Yes" Tonks nodded "he's definitely doing this just to annoy you"

"It's true" A deep voice said just as a disarming spell struck Moody's cane from his hand, making it harder for him to stand, and lowering his chances as he used the cane as a wand sometimes, fortunately he still had his real wand. Consequence dropped down from the ceiling and landed behind Tonks.

He grabbed her wand arm and shoulder as he kicked the back of her leg to lower her slightly, but not enough to cause her to fall to her knees. He pulled her arm and caused her to jab her wand at Kingsley's chest which sent him flying backwards. Moody, even with out his magical eye, was a quick shot. He fired a blue spell at Consequence, Consequence leaned back, pulling Tonks with him and the spell narrowly travelled over his head.

Consequence pushed Tonks at Moody, Moody had just managed to push her out of the way when some object hit him on the forehead. It wasn't deadly but it hurt. He powered through the pain and fired another spell at Consequence but he didn't hit the mark and Consequence kicked him in the face, causing him to fall to the floor. Before Consequence could capitalise, Kingsley tackled him and carried him away from the two and crashed into the side of a van.

Moody looked around and discovered the object that had hit him in the face, his rage grew when he discovered the object was his magical eye. He had been hit in the face with his own magical eye!

His thoughts were interrupted when an unconscious Kingsley landed in front of him, he and Tonks looked up to see another auror charge at Consequence. Moody and Tonks could just tell this was going to be a bad idea. The auror got close to Consequence, he fired a stunner at point blank range, Consequence took the stunner to his chest and did nothing but stumble back slightly. He quickly recovered and punched the auror in the stomach, causing him to bend over, he grabbed the man and shoved him so his head bounced off the van side mirror. He fell to the ground and was hit by a wandless stunner.

Consequence quickly picked up the mirror that had broken off the van, he quickly tossed it at the feet of the last remaining auror, besides Tonks and Moody, the mirror landed just under the mans feet as he took a step forward and caused him to bang his head off a nearby car. He turned his attention back to the two biggest threats and just narrowly avoided a blue spell from Tonks and a purple one from Moody.

"Why are you doing this?" Tonks asked, her wand still pointed at him

"Bellatrix. Give her to me" Consequence said, not quite as talkative as he was when he didn't wear the mask

"Why do you want her?!" Moody demanded to know

"You can find out later" Consequence replied "Give her to me or risk missing an order meeting for a meeting with a healer"

Moody, not taking the threat well, fired a body bind followed by a stunner and a cutting hex with another stunner. Consequence ducked the first one, and blocked the second and third with a wandless shield before ducking the last one. He saw Tonks and Moody preparing to fire more spells so he quickly rolled out of the way and hid behind a car.

"Stand down!" Moody shouted as he followed the car and Tonks followed behind him, Moody put his old magical eye back in and was pleased when it started to work. It whizzed around, looking in all directions for Consequence. He was thoroughly shocked when he spotted him behind him, standing above the form of an unconscious Tonks. He turned around but stopped when he saw the wand that was pointed at Tonks.

"Throw away your wand" Consequence ordered

"You won't do it" Moody said

"You willing to risk her life on that?" Consequence said as the tip of his wand lit up with a bright green colour. Moody glared at him, before tossing away his wand "wow...you actually did it"

"I'd gladly give my life up for one of my aurors!"

"You think I'd actually hurt her?" Consequence asked, amusement evident in his voice. Moody growled, he reached his hands into his robes but was stopped by the superior speed of Consequence who sent him flying backwards. Moody landed on his stomach when he found Consequence a few inches away, staring at him.

"You!" Moody growled

"Reach for any of the three spare wands you have and I will break your arm" Consequence said "reach for that knife or that back up knife and I will break your one remaining leg, understand?"

"Why are you doing this?" Moody asked, not quite sure how Consequence knew about his back up weapons.

"You'll find out soon enough" Was all Consequence said before he struck Moody with a stunner.

He turned and walked over to the unconscious form of Bellatrix, he looked around and the scattered bodies, both alive and unconscious. He would have a lot of explaining to do. For some reason or another, he was positive that Mad-eye would hold a grudge.

He gently lifted the sleeping body of Bellatrix into his arms, and took her away.


	36. Chapter 36

"Albus!" Moody barged into the new headquarters of the order, an old building that Albus owned. They could no longer use Grimmauld Place as Sirius was refusing to let the order conduct their meetings there. All of the order was present, Albus sat at one end of a very large table while the order all sat on the side of the table. Moody had just entered along with Tonks and Kingsley "Where is Potter?!"

"I'm right here" James said

"Not you! Your son! Harry!"

"What do you want with my son?" Lily asked

"Alastor" Dumbledore spoke "what happened? You were supposed to transport Bellatrix to..."

"We was!" Moody foamed in anger "We had Lestrange tied up and we had multiple aurors for back up! The next thing we know..."

"Mad-Eye" Kingsley interrupted "I think it's best if you take a breath. Me and Tonks will explain"

"Okay" Tonks said before she shifted her vocal cords to match Moody's voice and then spoke just as angrily as him "the next thing we know Harry comes and takes us all out! He then takes Bellatrix away and..."

"You keep that up and I'll hex you" Moody warned

"Sorry" Tonks turned her voice back to normal "but it's true. We were transporting her, we were in a car park then the next thing we know one of our aurors is taken out and he has this needle/spike thingy in his neck. Then he comes out, in his adult form wearing that grey jumper and bandanna. He then tells us to hand over Lestrange, when we refused he started taking us all out"

"He was scarily impressive" Kingsley admitted "we stood no chance against him"

"It was like fighting a monster" Tonks added "we couldn't find him or keep an eye on him long enough to shoot him. He was outnumbered and we were all auror trained and he made us look like nothing. Even got the better of old Mad-Eye over here" Moody growled at her comment

"How did he do that?" Sirius asked

"He stole his magic eye" Kingsley said "he also threw it right at his head" Many people only supressed their laughter out of a healthy respect for Mad-eye and a desire not to get hexed.

"Why did he do this?" Dumbledore asked, wondering what Harry was thinking

"He didn't say" Tonks admitted "funnily enough he keeps rather quiet once that mask of his is on. All he said was he wanted her and all we know is that the two knew each other"

"They do" Sirius spoke up "when he used to visit me in Azkaban, he visited her cell sometimes. I never heard what they talked about because our cells were far apart."

"Well it seems that she likes him more than Voldemort" Kingsley said

"Of course she does, I'm brilliant" Harry's voice echoed throughout the room

"Potter!" Mad-eye barked as his eye whizzed around, trying to find him "Where are you?!"

"I'm not saying until you promise not to shoot at me" Harry's voice replied

"No promises"

"Come out Harry" Lily said "he won't shoot you" Mad-eye looked like he was about to argue but kept himself silent after seeing the look he was getting from Lily 'The Dragon' Potter.

"Thanks mum" Harry said as he walked into the room from the same door that the three aurors had entered from "how are we all?"

"Mr Potter, shouldn't you be in school?" Dumbledore said

"Do forgive me if I have more important things to do than listen to a pink toad tell us to read a book" Harry responded as he walked past everyone and stood in-between his mother and father with his arms leaning on their chairs

"So Potter" Moody growled "would you like to explain why you attacked us?"

"Not really" Harry shrugged. Moody drew his wand and Harry responded by having his finger tips light up with lightning.

"Alastor, enough" Dumbledore said

"Harry, stop" Lily said. Both warriors reluctantly stopped, Moody put his wand away and Harry stopped the lightning from occupying his fingers.

"Hmm" Harry looked around the room "at least Mundungus isn't here, he's as about as useful as a barber shop on the steps of a guillotine"

"I would like to know what Mr Potter was thinking" Kingsley spoke "when he decided to not only attack us, free Lestrange and kill so many people?"

"Kill?!" Dumbledore's eyes widened

"Well...many of them now have holes in their throats" Kingsley replied

"Well not all of them" Harry said by way of a defence "I mean...you three are alive and you are welcome for that"

"You hurt my shoulder" Tonks accused him

"You could have caused me permeant damage" Kingsley added

"You're lucky my eye isn't damaged" Moody glared at him

"Well" Harry scratched his head and smiled at them sheepishly "I did warn you all to stand down. Plus with magical healing you are all fine"

"You killed people?!" Dumbledore clearly hadn't forgot that fact

"Yes, yes, keep up" Harry sighed

"Tell me something" Moody said "were they death eaters?"

"Yep" Harry nodded "or at least the ones I killed"

"How did you know?" Kingsley asked

"I have an idea" James whispered something into Harry's ear, Harry responded by smiling and nodding

"One of my very ways" Harry said to his father

"Yep, they were very definitely death eaters" James said to the others

"How do you know?" Snape asked

"Secret" Both male Potters winked and tapped their noses

"Oh Merlin" Snape groaned

"Mr Potter, what drove you to kill these men and women?!" Dumbledore made his presence known again

"First of all, I did not kill a single woman" Harry said to Dumbledore before turning to Tonks "you know you should really look into getting more female aurors. The woman to man ratio was appalling"

"Don't change the topic Mr Potter, you murdered those people"

"Quite brutally" Kingsley added

"I wasn't that brutal" Harry argued

"They have holes in their throats" Tonks reminded him "you stabbed one man in the mouth"

"One of them has a hole in his forehead" Moody added

"You hit one of them in the neck with a cutting curse" Kingsley added

"Okay, okay" Harry cut them off before they could continue "I was fairly brutal, but in my defence, they were death eaters."

"You believe that gives you the right to kill?" Dumbledore asked "If they were death eaters then you should have reported them and..."

"Good Merlin, you're getting boring" Harry sighed

"Mr Potter, I am the head of this organisation and..."

"And you think you're the boss of me?" Harry raised an eyebrow "No, you're not. Let me tell you the pecking order Dumbledore. It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, the rest of these guys, my shit after curry night, Padfoot and Moony, my parents, then me."

"That's as maybe but you didn't have to kill those death eaters, you could have reported them"

"Did you want me to do that before or after they handed Aunt Bella over to Voldemort?" Harry interrupted

"Aunt Bella?" Remus raised an eyebrow

"She insisted I call her that" Harry smiled

"Where is she?" Dumbledore asked

"I don't know"

"Mr Potter"

"I really don't know" Harry smiled widely "Fidelius charm, I don't know where she is and I can't say because I'm not the secret keeper"

"Who placed the charm?"

"Me" Harry answered

"Wow, that's really advanced" Remus commented

"Moony, I just took out a massive group of aurors on my own. I think I'm a little past advanced"

"True" Remus grinned

"Why did you do this?" Dumbledore asked "Why save Bellatrix? Why kill those people?"

"I'd like to know that too" Moody said "you've left clues, those spikes that you put in the bodies, they were the same ones you used in that graveyard. The ministry will be able to work out it's you"

"The ministry?" Harry gasped with fake fear before letting out a small laugh, knowing he looked quite crazy "Good. If they take too long to figure it out then why don't you help them out? I'd prefer it if they get a move on"

"You want them to arrest you?" Dumbledore couldn't believe the words coming from Harry's mouth

"No, I don't want to get arrested. Well...I might in the future but not now." Harry shrugged "As of the moment, I don't have a plan that fits with me being in prison"

"What plan do you have?" One order member asked

"Probably one that would look stupid later" Harry sighed "that's the problem with plans. Anyone can make a plan, everyone could think their own plan was brilliant. Once my plan is done, I might look back at it and think it's stupid, until then it's my plan"

"What plan?" Dumbledore sighed

"Mine" Harry winked at him "needless to say, I don't want to tell you."

"Is it a big plan?" Lily asked

"Oh mother" Harry laughed "it'll change the whole of wizarding Britain"

"Don't you think that's a bit dramatic?" One order member said

"Dramatic? Maybe." Harry admitted "But it's true. I've changed this plan so many times over the last few years. Changed it and changed it and changed it and changed it again."

"What plan?!" Dumbledore snapped

"Not yet Dumbles" Harry grinned "but I will tell you what my plans purpose is. My plan, once it's all done, will end my greatest enemy."

"Voldemort?!" Dumbledore blurts out in shock "You have a plan to stop Voldemort? What is it?"

"When my plan is all said and done" Harry's voice turned serious "the worst dark lord of all time will be an embarrassed and pathetic man, hated throughout the country and destined to live the rest of his miserable life in a cage, knowing that I took everything from him" Harry turned and walked away, he was about to walk out of the room when Molly Weasley entered with a tray full of drinks and cakes.

"Alright dears? I have brought some..." Molly stopped when she saw Harry smirking at her, he turned and looked at Dumbledore with a frown on his face "I seem to remember that cakes and drinks were my ideas, stealing are we?" He didn't wait for a response, he turned back to Molly and took one of her cakes and took a bite out of it. "Oh that is horrible, was it made by a drunk house elf? I've had bin scraps better than this" In truth it was a good cake, but he wasn't going to admit that to her.

"How dare you?!" Molly shouted "My cakes are excellent!"

"You're cakes are like you" Harry replied as he began walking out "too much fat and should be kept away from sane humans" He closed the door and left before she could respond.

"That boy!" Molly growled "Are you ever going to discipline him?!" She turned on Lily and James

"Nah" James shook his head "it's more entertaining to just let him do his thing"

"True" Lily grinned

"In that case you can all make your own cakes!" Molly stormed and left the room

"Molly does make a good point" Dumbledore said to James and Lily

"Yeah" Sirius agreed "her cakes are fairly decent"

"We need to find a way to rein in your son" Dumbledore continued as if he didn't hear Sirius

"No" Lily shook her head and crossed her arms "we don't"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me" Lily glared at Dumbledore "I am proud of Harry and everything he's done."

"Lily, he has stolen and murdered multiple times over" Dumbledore reminded him

"And he has given his reasons for doing so" Lily responded "I'm not thrilled with the idea of him killing people but don't expect me to be sympathetic to the death eaters"

"But Lily..."

"For Merlin's sake Dumbledore" James interrupted "this is not a philosophy class. Stop forcing your views on the rest of us, maybe you took up some code when you were younger but the rest of us haven't. This is a war and I rather agree with my son on the kill instead of be killed part"

"But James, to kill makes us no better than those we fight"

"Oh yeah?" Lily snorted "My son who killed a man to save a young girl is no better than those rapists and bastards who kill for fun?"

"Lily, I..."

"Dumbledore" Lily cut him off "frankly I'm getting sick and tired of this. We're in a war here and you want us all to stun and play nicely. Voldemort's already broken his followers out of Azkaban, we can't afford to keep using the kiddie gloves. We did that last time and it took a miracle from my son to end the war, not any of our hard effort. Like Harry has said on multiple occasions, we shouldn't kill everyone but we shouldn't be afraid to use the required force"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this" Dumbledore said with disbelief, Harry was causing his own order to rebel against him. In the past they had always followed his instructions but now they began questioning and arguing against everything he said.

"Believe it Albus" Moody said "I agree with her and her son"

"Me too" Kingsley nodded

"Me three" Tonks added

"What?!" Dumbledore seemed unable to comprehend what was happening

"Albus" Moody spoke "when we fought that boy, he didn't stun us all. Because if he did we'd simply revive ourselves, yes he stunned the non-death eaters because he didn't want to hurt them but he kept the others down so they wouldn't be a problem"

"It's true, if he stunned and body binded everyone then we could have just revived everyone and kept fighting" Kingsley said

"Yeah" Tonks nodded "he was scary. We didn't know for sure if we'd survive, it made us scared. I know for sure that I never want to fight him again, I reckon any death eater that goes up against him will be thinking the same thing if they manage to survive"

"Just like Voldemort" Kingsley said "except he's using the power of fear for good"

"I...think it's best if we end this meeting early" Dumbledore spoke slowly before getting up and leaving

* * *

Harry arrived at Hogwarts, he was walking down the hallway towards the great hall when he saw a young Ravenclaw girl backed up against the wall with a slightly taller Slytherin boy looking down on her, he guessed the girl was a first year and the boy was probably a third year.

"Listen up mudblood" The boy pointed his wand at the terrified first year "I don't know what you were told but around here, there's only one thing that matters. And that's blood."

Any further words that were about to come out of the boys mouth were cut off when Harry's hand grabbed the boys and pulled it to the right slightly so he wouldn't accidently blast the girl, a good thing as a white spell hit the wall besides the girls head.

The girls eyes barley registered what happened next but it ended with the Slytherin boy on his knees, clutching his arm as Harry had him in a wrist lock with one hand while using the other hand to hold the boys wand.

"You're right" Harry said in a slow and deadly voice "blood does matter. Tell me, would you prefer your blood boiled? Spilled on the floor and walls? Or would you prefer it to remain as it is in your body" Harry put a bit more pressure and the boy yelped in pain.

"In my body! In my body!" The boy said quickly

"Harry" Adrian had arrived on the scene, he had just left the library and was surprised as he saw the situation in front of him

"What's your name?" Harry asked the Ravenclaw

"S...Sally" She answered nervously

"Adrian" Harry turned to his brother "do you mind escorting this young girl to wherever she needs to go? I need to deal with this idiot"

"Uh...yeah sure" Adrian nodded "but can you meet me by the lake after your done? I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure" Harry nodded as he released the boy's wrist, shortly before he yanked him to his feet by his collar and lead him away "

"Hey, come on" Adrian said to the Ravenclaw "do you need to go somewhere?"

"The hall" She answered nervously

"Come on then, I'll take you there" Adrian walked and the girl followed after him

"Was that Slytherin your brother?" She asked

"Yep" Adrian nodded proudly

"He's amazing, scary but amazing"

"That's a pretty accurate description"

* * *

"Harry" Adrian said once his brother had arrived at the lake

"Adrian" Harry nodded to his brother as he stopped in front of him "what did you want to talk about?"

"A few different things" Adrian replied "first of all, the Ravenclaw girl got to the great hall alright."

"That's good"

"Yeah. Did Umbridge say anything to you about the mother comment?"

"I have a months detention with Filch" Harry shrugged

"Shame" Adrian said sympathetically "also, before I get on to my main topic of conversation, I need your opinion on something. There are quidditch try outs for the Gryffindor team, I was thinking I would go and try out, what do you think?"

"Well, you're definitely a lot better at flying than before" Harry admitted

"Yeah, thanks to you and Rachel" Adrian responded, it was true, both had helped him improve he's flying and now he was a hundred times better than before.

"Are you going for seeker?" Harry asked

"Nah, it'd be awkward trying to replace my girlfriend" Adrian smiled "I was thinking about going for one of the other positions, which one do you think I should go for?"

"Well, not beater" Harry replied as he thought about it "you'd be alright but it's not really something you'd excel at. Chaser, nah, you're better at flying in short burst as compared to continuing to fly at high speeds. I'd say Keeper"

"Yeah but...I think Ron is going for keeper, that might make things awkward."

"So? If Weasel can't get over the fact that you might want the position and could be better than it's his fault, not yours. Don't let him dictate your life, live it how you see fit. Besides, I would think getting the chance to play with your girlfriend is more important the opinion of that prat"

"True" Adrian grinned before his expression turned serious "where did you go by the way? Because I remember you saying something along the lines of talk to you before I judge and then the next thing I know Lestrange has apparently escaped the aurors thanks to a masked man"

"Wow, news travels quickly" Harry responded "yeah, I helped her escape"

"Why?"

"Partly because I'm rather fond of her, secondly because...I'll tell you later"

"Wait, why?"

"Because of her"

"What do you mean..."

"Adrian" A voice interrupted and the brothers turned to find Hermione had walked up to them both

"We were having a private conversation" Harry said

"Well sorry" Hermione said despite being not sorry "but Dumbledore wants to talk to Adrian"

"Adrian, do you have your rape whistle? You might need it" Harry asked with a straight face

"That's not funny" Hermione said disapprovingly

"It is a little bit" Adrian said with a small smile

"Are you coming or what?" She glared at them both

"What? Now?"

"Yes now, come on" She said irritably

"Talk to you later bro?" Adrian said to Harry

"Of course" Harry responded

"Let's go" Hermione said impatiently

"Alright, alright, keep your knickers on" Adrian said as he followed Hermione away

"Hmm" Harry said out loud "not like anyone would want to take them off"

"I heard that!" Hermione shouted

"You were meant to!"

"You shouldn't be disrespecting me or the headmaster" Hermione stopped and shouted at Harry as Adrian walked off, leaving the two to argue "he's a great man"

"The headmaster? Please, he's about as effective in the war effort as a cat flap in an elephant house."

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"Oh...and here I thought that Ron was your boyfriend" Harry smirked at her reddening face "although if I had to chose between an old man with a bit of money compared to a trained ape without the training then I'd also struggle to chose"

"Will you shut up you arrogant, cruel, heartless cockroach?!" Hermione shouted

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me? You stopped using English for a second there and unfortunately, I don't speak stupid. I imagine you're rather fluent in it but not all of us are"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Granger, I've seen waste disposal bins with more intelligence than you and your boyfriend. The ginger one, not the creepy old one"

"Do you just spend your free time coming up with insults to use against me?!"

"if I gave you any thought than I might"

"You're infuriating!" She growled and stormed off

"You don't say" Harry called to her retreating figure "almost like I'm trying to annoy you"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 - Talk with Dumbledore, another flashback

"Hello Adrian" Dumbledore said as Adrian and Hermione entered "please take a seat"

"Okay" Adrian nodded and sat down

"Miss Granger, thank you for your assistance, you may leave now"

"You're welcome sir" Hermione smiled and left while Adrian just shook his head slightly at how much of a suck up Hermione could be.

"How are you Adrian?" Dumbledore asked

"I'm good" Adrian shrugged

"That's lovely" Dumbledore gave Adrian a kind smile "would you like some lemon drops?"

"No thanks sir" Adrian politely refused "if you don't mind me asking, why have I been called up here? I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No, of course not" Dumbledore shook his head "I just wanted to ask you a few questions about your brother"

"Harry?" Adrian asked "You called me up here to talk about Harry?"

"Yes, you see, I'm worried about your brother, I believe that he is hiding some things from me"

"Like what?"

"For example, how he has come to be so powerful." Dumbledore answered "There is also how he knows things he shouldn't, such as Voldemort's history" Also the prophecy, Dumbledore's past and other things that Dumbledore was not comfortable with Harry knowing.

"Have you tried asking him how he knows?" Adrian asked

"Sadly, I don't not believe that he is willing to tell me. I was wondering if you knew?"

"Not really, I don't know much about Harry's past and you probably know all that I do know" Adrian replied

"That is not my only concern" Dumbledore replied "I believe that without our help, Harry will surely never join us in the light"

"What do you mean?"

"Adrian, are you aware of your brothers recent actions?"

"You mean Bellatrix?" Adrian asked and Dumbledore nodded "Well, I was going to ask him about it but then you called me up here before he could finish giving me an answer and Hermione wasn't going to wait for us to finish our conversation"

"Oh" Dumbledore's mouth opened slightly, damn his timing and damn his idea of choosing Miss Granger. He chose her to fetch him as he believed Ronald Weasley was more likely to end up fighting one of the Potter brothers than he was to actually complete the task.

"All I know is he had some reason for it and I'm not planning to judge him for it until I hear his side" Adrian said

"That's very loyal of you" Dumbledore replied "but I should warn you, you're brother tends to have a habit of executing his enemies."

"I'm aware sir" Adrian replied "it may have escaped your memory but I haven't forgotten him killing Pettigrew or any of the other death eaters in that graveyard"

"Ah yes, that must have been a horrifying experience for you"

"Well yeah, it was" Adrian admitted "knowing that I was going to get killed if it wasn't for Harry being there. He didn't just save himself, he saved me and I can't thank him enough for that."

"Yes, while heroic, he did unfortunately take many lives that night"

"They were death eaters" Adrian said in defense of his brother

"They were still people" Dumbledore said as if he was talking to a child "I understand emotions were high that night and he was in a difficult situation but he should've attempted to subdue them rather than kill them. How are we supposed to offer redemption to them if they are dead?"

"Peter Pettigrew brought back the worst dark lord in history" Adrian pointed out "he betrayed my parents, he then said that horrible thing about my mother and you wanted to redeem him?" Adrian looked at Dumbledore with a high amount of disbelief

"Adrian, everyone can be redeemed. Which is why I think we need to help your brother change his ways quickly"

"Sir, Harry is too stubborn to change his ways so if I was you, I wouldn't bother" Adrian replied

"But surely, you can convince him, you are his family"

"Sir, you want Harry to stick with stunners and body binds and all that, right?"

"That is correct" Dumbledore confirmed

"Well, that sort of limits the amount of spells Harry can use and I would hate myself if he gets hurt because he didn't want to use a spell because it would upset me. Also, truthfully, I'm the one that listens to Harry. Not the other way around, I doubt I could make him do anything he doesn't want to do"

"Buy Adrian, we need him on the light" Dumbledore responded

"Harry's not in the light but since he's not in the dark, I don't really see what the problem is"

"Adrian see sense!" Dumbledore was alarmed, what had happened to Adrian?! He never usually had to put this much effort into convincing the boy of something "You're brother is killing people!"

"Yeah but it's not like they're innocent people" Adrian argued

"That doesn't give him the right to kill them" Dumbledore argued back "it is important that Harry works with me for the good of the war" Dumbledore decided to send a mind probe, he was more than surprised when Adrian had blocked it. He had assumed that the first time was a fluke!

"Oh, I'm not worried about the war" Adrian said, hiding his anger at Dumbledore trying to read his mind

"You're not?" Dumbledore was surprised by his response

"Nah, I've got the strongest wizard alive on my side" Adrian responded

"Thank you Adrian" Dumbledore smiled at the praise "that means a lot to me"

"I...I meant...Harry sir" Adrian said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head

"Well I...you what?" Dumbledore asked with a confused look

"I meant...Harry was the strongest wizard alive" Adrian explained "I mean, he did defeat Voldemort and multiple death eaters at the age of fourteen, I doubt you could do that at his age"

"Perhaps not but..."

"And" Adrian continued, interrupting Dumbledore "he also defeated Voldemort once as a baby, once in first year along with that troll, he's won multiple Japanese war duels, he killed the basilisk and who knows what else he's done. Yeah, I'd like to think Harry is, or at least could be, the greatest wizard alive"

"Uh...thank you for that assessment" Dumbledore said, not knowing how to respond to that "you may leave now"

He couldn't understand what was happening to Adrian, the boy used to be his biggest fan, hero worshipping him and doing what he said without question. But now he actually thought that somebody else was better than him?! Not just anybody, but his brother of all people. He had noticed that Adrian was very different from before.

Now, Adrian was skinnier, more healthy. He was more popular amongst the school population, he had a lovely girlfriend, he was better at school work and now he apparently knows occlumency. This worried Dumbledore a lot, did Adrian learn occlumency? If he did then who taught him? Was it Harry? Did he learnt it from his brother?

If he didn't learn it, then that meant that Dumbledore's blocks had been removed. He had placed those blocks so Adrian couldn't hide anything from him, when he thought that Adrian was the real boy-who-lived, he couldn't afford for Adrian to keep secrets from him. if this was the case then who removed the blocks? Did they remove his magical block as well? Was it his parents? A teacher? A healer? Was it Harry? Did Harry find and remove the blocks?

No, that's unlikely. The blocks couldn't have been found by anyone who wasn't looking for it, so there was no way that Harry could find the block if professional and trained healers couldn't. Dumbledore himself probably wouldn't be able to find them if he didn't know they were there. He made sure of that, he didn't want someone to find blocks on the boy-who-lived of all people. They would have connected that to him.

No, he didn't think anyone had removed the block, maybe they had just stopped working. Perhaps Voldemort and his death eaters unintentionally caused them to be removed during the graveyard incident, Adrian could have experienced some magical accident which caused the block to be removed or stop working. There must be some explanation.

"Okay" Adrian nodded and left the room, leaving a rather livid Dumbledore. He had just stepped out of the gargoyle statue when he saw Harry leaning against the opposite wall with crossed arms and a smile on his face

"Greatest wizard alive huh?" Harry smirked

"How did you know?" A gobsmacked Adrian asked

"That's not important, greatest of all time maybe?" Harry stopped leaning on the wall and grinned

"Whatever" Adrian shook his head and started walking away but Harry started following

"No, no, come on" Harry encouraged him, nudging him playfully in the arm "would you go as far as to say I'm the greatest wizard ever?"

"I'd say you're the greatest prat ever" Adrian responded with a roll of his eyes

"Oh, no, I'm afraid I'm fourth in that list"

"Who are the first three?"

"Well, bronze is you" Harry smirked

"Of course it is" Adrian sighed

"Silver is Voldyshorts and in gold place is our beloved headmaster, prat extraordinaire" Harry said

"Ha" Adrian let out a short laugh "those two maybe"

"Hi Harry" Daphne said as she walked up to the two with Tracy and Rose behind her

"Hello Daph" Harry said, pecking her on the cheek

"We're all going to the dinner hall, do you want to come?" Daphne asked

"Yeah sure, what about you Adrian?" Harry asked his brother

"Sure, hopefully Rachel well be there" Adrian replied

"Harry" A small voice said, Harry turned when he found Rose tugging on his sleeve

"What's up Rose?" Harry asked in a soft voice "Was it Nott? Do I need to beat him up?"

"No" Rose shook her head

"You sure? It's no problem if it is"

"No" Rose shook her head again while Daphne and Tracy rolled her eyes

"What's up then?" Harry asked. Rose looked a bit embarrassed as she mumbled something and pointed at her feet. "Oh, sure" Harry knelt down and tied her laces for her

"Doesn't she know how to do it herself?" Adrian asked

"Well, she tries but she struggles with them for some reason" Daphne said

"Personally I think she just likes Harry taking care of her" Tracy joked at Rose who blushed

"it's alright Rose" Daphne put an arm around Rose's shoulder "don't listen to the mean girl" She said as she stuck her tongue out at Tracy who responded by doing the same.

"Done" Harry stood up

"Thank you" Rose whispered

"You're welcome" Harry smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead "let's go" The four all walked towards the hall

"Harry" Adrian whispered to Harry as they were walking "you do know there are spells to tie laces for you?"

"Yeah, we both know" Harry responded

"Then why don't you use them?" Adrian asked

"Because I like taking care of her"

* * *

_It was day time in an abandoned warehouse, Ryan was sat, passing the time by bouncing a toy ball off a wall repeatedly. Violet was counting all the money they had, whilst Red was swinging around using all the dangling chains. He would swing as high as he could using one chain, then let go mid-air and grab another one then repeat. Harry had just finished doing Rose's shoelaces on the pretty new shoes he had brought her. _

_"Thank you Harry!" She smiled as she began running around in her new shoes, she knew they'd get dirty again, they did live in the streets after all, but she still loved them. _

_"You're welcome flower" Harry smiled at the cheery girl_

_"Harry" Violet walked up to Harry whilst holding a small piece of paper "this is how much we got at the moment"_

_"How much is it?" Red dropped down next to them, Harry showed him the number on the paper and Red whistled in appreciation _

_"You know, I expected better security from a bank" Harry commented "you sure this is the right amount Violet?"_

_"I triple checked it, why do you think I took so long?" Violet replied _

_"Alright, alright" Harry said "I'd better take it all to Gringotts" Harry said as he shrunk the bags of money they had stolen, and put it in his pocket "I'll be back in five minutes" Harry said before popping away to the American Gringotts division_

_"Why don't we just buy a house with all that money?" Red sighed_

_"You mean other than the fact that we're not even old enough to drink" Ryan said as he stood up, the bouncing ball no longer held his interest, he walked over to the group _

_"Plus there's a lot of paperwork" Violet added "and frankly, I'd rather be poor and live here than be one of those mindless drones we see, passing paperwork and dealing with money then going sleep"_

_"I'd never give up this life" Red said "we're poor yeah, but we're free, free to do whatever we want. No parents, no rules, just do whatever we want"_

_"We have rules" Rose frowned_

_"She's right" Violet agreed "Harry set those rules"_

_"And seeing as he's the sole reason we're all alive, we'd better follow them" Ryan said. _

_Harry arrived a few minutes later, holding two extra large pizza boxes and a bag full of fizzy drink cans._

_"Sorry I'm late" Harry apologised "just went out to get food"_

_"Oh, pizza, again" Violet smiled as she took the boxes from Harry's hand and Ryan took the bag of drinks_

_"Found some clean cardboard" Rose said as she brought some flattened boxes over and placed them all on the floor for them to sit on, everyone sat down and began digging into their food _

_"Harry" Rose spoke while they were eating "you know those goblins at the bank?"_

_"Yeah?" Harry asked after taking a bite of pizza _

_"Do you think they eat pizza as well?" Rose asked curiously_

_"They're carnivores" Harry said "that means they only eat meat, chicken fish, basically anything that could be counted as an animal"_

_"Do you think we could have a goblin as a pet?" Rose asked_

_"Not without starting another goblin war" Harry replied "pass the ketchup" He said_

_"Here" Red tossed him a ketchup packet_

_"Thanks" _

_"You're welcome" Red replied "so...are we doing anything today?"_

_"Yes, we are" Harry replied_

_"Well?" Red said excitably _

_"Calm down Red, you're going to wet yourself" Ryan said, ignoring the glare that Red was sending him _

_"It turns out" Harry continued speaking before the a fight could start "that Jason Adams has escaped police custody"_

_"Isn't he that drug lord?" Rose asked_

_"Drug lord number ten if I remember correctly" Ryan said_

_"There are ten drug lords?" Violet asked_

_"Well, there are if we count the dead ones" Ryan replied "good job on that by the way" He added to Red and Harry_

_"Anyway" Harry spoke "we've warned him to stay out of our territory and..."_

_"He hasn't listened" Red finished "so, what's the plan?"_

_"We're going to find one of his men and make him talk" Harry replied "who's in?"_

_"Me!" Red said immediately_

_"Anyone else?" An amused Harry rolled his eyes _

_"Me too" Violet said_

_"Ryan?" Harry asked_

_"I'll pass this time, potions run out" Ryan replied "besides, I'll keep Rose company"_

_"Okay" Harry nodded. _

_Once they were all finished eating, they decided it was time to go. Harry transformed his body into that of an adults, he wore his grey jacket, he placed his bandanna over his mouth and looked towards his friends. Red stood at the same height, wearing his red jacket and red bandanna. Violet had also shifted to the same size, she wore black boots, black trousers, a purple jacket and a pink bandanna. Red and Violet grabbed on to Harry's arm and they apparated away. _

_A half hour later, the trio found themselves inside a hotel penthouse. A bunch of unconscious bodies were scattered all around the room, on the bar, on the sofa, on the floor, one even hanged upside down from the chandelier by his foot. Harry was sat down in a comfy chair, Violet next to him as she sat on the chair's arm rest while Red held a man against the window with one hand while having his other hand reared back and ready to start punching at a moment's notice. _

_"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way" Harry said "You tell us where you're boss is and we leave, or you piss me and my friends off"_

_"Please" The man said "I don't know anything, I..." He was cut off by Red punching the window, causing a small crack to appear next to his head._

_"You're his right hand man" Violet said "you're boss doesn't even shit without you being there to wipe his arse for him" _

_"Are you going to talk?" Harry asked, the man didn't respond "maybe you need more incentive, Red, have at it"_

_"If you're sure" Red grinned underneath his bandanna before he punched the window in the same spot, causing the crack to get bigger. He punched again, making it get even bigger. He repeated, and repeated, and repeated._

_"Stop! Stop!" The man screamed, if the red guy had kept going then the window would have broken and he would've fell straight to his doom "he...he's gone to check up on one of his dealers, the address is in my coat pocket" _

_Harry nodded to Violet, she stood up and walked over to Red and the man. She carefully removed a note from his pocket, she walked back and handed it to Harry. Harry gave it a quick read, before standing up and nodding to Violet._

_"Let him go" Harry said, Red did as he was told and released the man, letting him collapse to his knees "by the way, you had better not be lying to us. Red, show the man what would happen if we find out he's lying"_

_"Sure thing boss" Red said before throwing one more punch at the window, shattering it._

_"Let's go" Harry said, the three walked out, leaving one shaking man amongst many unconscious ones._

_The group had returned back to the warehouse three hours later, after making sure Jason Adams had 'agreed' to leave, they returned after a good day's hard work._

_"That's not true" Ryan was saying to Rose as the group entered _

_"Yes it is, I heard one woman tell her son that it was true" Rose crossed her arms_

_"She must have been lying" Ryan sighed "There is no way that babies come from flying birds"_

_"Uh...what?" A confused Violet made the trio's presence known to the duo_

_"Harry!" Rose turned to Harry "Isn't it true that babies come from flying cranes that drop them at doorsteps for people who want to be mum and dad?" Everyone turned to Harry, expecting his answer._

_"I'm going for a walk" Harry said, turning around and started walking away_

_"But..."_

_"Going for a walk!" Harry said quickly before exiting the warehouse_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 – Duel, escape

"Gather around" Snape said as he entered the Slytherin common room "tomorrow after breakfast, an event organised by the headmaster will take place in the great hall. The headmaster has organised a duelling event, it will consist of a series of exhibition matches. Anyone may attend, however only those in fifth year or above may participate.

In this event, you may challenge anyone you wish to a duel, providing that person is also fifth year and above. This event will allow you to prove your duelling abilities, not just to this house but to the rest of the school. If you wish to compete then do so, however if you do then I expect you not to make a mockery of this noble house." With his speech over, Snape turned and walked out

"Harry" Astoria spoke "are you going to participate?"

Everyone was quiet, waiting to hear if the defeater of the worst dark lord in history was going to participate. On one hand there would be no doubt that Slytherin had the best duellist in the school, on the other hand, it was more than likely someone was going to get injured or worse.

"Only if someone challenges me" Harry replied "I never back down from a challenge. But otherwise, I'll probably just watch"

"Shame" Daphne said as she leaned into whisper something into his ear "you always look so hot when you duel" Harry couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine, now he was rather hoping that somebody would challenge him

* * *

The next day, Harry and everyone else found themselves sitting in the great hall. The tables had all been replaced with chairs and in the centre of the hall was a duelling platform that nearly reached from the teachers table to the door. It was decided that, as a former duelling champion, Flitwick would be in charge of refereeing for the duel. By each wall was a red box, if a someone wanted to challenge someone else then they would write their own name and that persons name on a piece of paper and put it in, they would then be read out.

There were a great many duels, some within their own houses while some where between houses. It didn't really impress Harry much, though he usually fought to kill or not be killed, so his standards were a little high. He supposed that considering the age of the participants, the rules of the duel and the training they all had, that this was pretty good.

"Next" Flitwick read from a sheet of paper "Ronald Weasley challenges...Adrian Potter!"

"Really?" Adrian sighed

"Good luck babe" Rachel kissed him on the cheek as he stood up and joined Ron in the middle of the platform. They both held their wands in front of their face.

"Scared Potter?" Ron smirked

"You wish" Adrian responded

"I'm going to humiliate you" Ron promised

"You'd know all about humiliation" Adrian replied "after all, you're the main source of it for your family" Ron turned red as many people 'oohed' and gasped at Adrian's words.

"I've taught him well!" Harry said proudly as he crossed his arms and leaned back to watch the duel.

Adrian and Ron lowered their wands, they turned away from each other and took ten paces away from each other then turned again so they would face each other. Both took their duelling stances.

"On the count of three, you may begin" Flitwick said "One...two...three!"

"Expelliarmus!" Ron fired the first spell, unfortunately for him, Adrian ducked under it. "Rictusempra" Adrian dodged the next spell "Confundus"

"Protego!" Adrian said and blocked the spell, he now decided to go on the offensive "Incindeo!" Adrian fired a fire blast directly at Ron's feet, Ron dodged it and followed up with a stunner which Adrian also dodged.

"Flippendo!" Ron screamed, Adrian just narrowly avoided the spell

"Furnunculus!" Adrian fired a spell which just barely managed to hit Ron, a group of horrible boils broke out on Ron's face.

"Arrgh! Stupefy!" Ron shouted

"Protego!" Adrian blocked Ron's stunner and decided to wrap things up "Petrificus Totalus!" Adrian had just hit Ron with a body bind, causing his limbs to snap together, he was about to fall to the ground but Adrian wasn't done. "Levicorpus" Adrian's spell hit Ron, causing him to dangle upside down from his ankle "Stupefy!" Adrian finished things with a stunner, leaving a boil covered unconscious and stiff as a plank Ron, hanging upside down.

"Mr Weasley can no longer compete" Flitwick announced "the winner is Adrian Potter!" Cheers were heard from the crowd for Adrian while Flitwick performed all the counter spells on Ron after gently getting him down from the air

"Huh?" Ron was woken by Flitwick "what happened?"

"I regret to inform you that Mr Potter has beaten you" Flitwick replied

"What?!" Ron blurted out in shock

"You have lost" Flitwick said "I'm sorry, if you feel you need to then feel free to visit Madam Pomfrey" Ron growled and stormed off, mumbling something about cheating attention seekers.

"Alright, let's see who's next" Flitwick took the next piece of paper and read out the names for the next duel

"Master" A voice whispered next to Harry, he looked down to find Dobby holding a note for him, he quickly took it and read it before he handed it back to Dobby "burn it and make sure nobody finds it"

"Yes master" Dobby nodded

"Wait" Harry said before conjuring a piece of parchment, he used his wand to write some words on it and handed it to Dobby "give this to Andromeda Tonks"

"Yes master" Dobby nodded and popped away

"What's going on?" Daphne asked, Rose was also listening while everyone else was too busy watching the duel/

"They'll be here soon" Harry said

"It's time" Daphne sighed sadly

"Yeah" Harry smiled sadly "I love you both" He kissed Rose on the forehead then gave Daphne a big kiss on the lips "everything will be fine"

"It had better be" Daphne replied, her blue eyes locking onto his emerald ones "are you sure everything will work out fine?"

"Yeah, I've changed the plan a bit but it should work out" Harry replied

"It's best if you sneak out now" Daphne pointed out

"And the next match" Flitwick said out loud "Al...Albus Dumbledore challenges H...Harry Potter" All eyes in the hall alternated between looking at the headmaster who had just stepped onto the platform and Harry who was looking at Dumbledore with a massive smile.

"Oh, I'm not missing out on this" He grinned before turning to Daphne "besides, this will make things more interesting"

"Fine" She pecked him on the lips "I love you, stay safe"

"Love you" Rose hugged him and pecked him on the cheek

"Love you two too" Harry smiled as he stood up and made his way to the platform, he stood in front of Dumbledore.

"Now" Flitwick said, he figured with these two that he had better remind them of the rules before someone gets hurt "hand to hand combat is not permitted, no unforgivable curses, weapons are not allowed, no stepping outside of the platform, the duel will end when one of you is unable to compete, is that clear?" To be fair, these rules were mostly made for school children with barely any combat training, they might not do much for these two

"Crystal" Harry replied

"Yes it is" Dumbledore nodded. He had chosen to fight Harry for multiple reasons, the first being he was not about to let Adrian's comment about Harry being better than him slide. Harry may be the boy-who-lived but he was Dumbledore, defeater of Grindelwald and greatest light wizard ever to exist. The second reason would be it would help remind people why Dumbledore was such a great wizard, after all, defeating the defeater of Voldemort would be impressive to anyone. Thirdly, he hoped that beating Harry would teach the boy some respect and hopefully allow him to see how brilliant he was.

"Very well, get ready" Flitwick ordered, Dumbledore and Harry brought their wands up to their faces

"You know, I want to thank you" Harry said

"Why is that?" Dumbledore asked

"Because now I have an excuse to hurt you" Harry smiled evilly as the two brought their wands back down to their sides.

"We shall see" Dumbledore replied as they turned away from each other and took ten paces away from each other then turned again so they would face each other. Both took their duelling stances.

The air in the hall was tense, Harry potter, the boy-who-lived, war duel champion, defeater of Voldemort and accused muggle hunter was about to face off against Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, defeater of Grindelwald and leader of the light. Both looked confident, both knew the other was dangerous and both were too stubborn to give up.

"Ready?" Flitwick asked "on the count of three, one...two...three!"

Dumbledore started the fight off by throwing a lightning fast stunner at Harry, who effortlessly swatted it away with his wand. Harry returned fire with a metal spike that was aimed for Dumbledore's right knee, Dumbledore blocked it with a shield before sending the spike back at Harry. Harry reflected it back at Dumbledore like a tennis ball and Dumbledore vanished it with a wave before firing a blue spell at Harry.

Harry ducked and fired a purple spell followed by a yellow acidic spell, Dumbledore dodged the purple one then with a wave of his wand turned the acid into water before sending it right back at Harry. Harry deflected the water away, by mere coincidence it happened to land on Draco Malfoy.

"Come on Dumbledore, is that the best you have?" Harry taunted "Perhaps old age is catching up to you...or maybe you're just overrated"

"We shall see" Dumbledore fired a spell at Harry which resulted in multiple ropes shooting out of his wand, Harry with a quick bit of wand work turned the ropes into snakes and banished them towards Dumbledore.

"Attack!" Harry hissed out in parsletounge

Dumbledore began waving his wand and quickly got rid of the snakes, he looked up when he saw a cutting curse heading towards him. He jumped to the side and the curse just grazed his right arm, it hurt but there was no serious damage caused. Harry flicked his wand at Dumbledore and a bunch of razor wires leapt out and shot towards Dumbledore, Dumbledore felt sad about the fact that Harry chose to resort to such harmful spells when simpler and safer spells would do.

Dumbledore put up a shield to block the wires, he then vanished them before Harry could use them against him. He jabbed his wand at Harry, sending a wind blast towards him, Harry didn't move. He stood there, unaffected by the artificial gust of wind that Dumbledore sent. Harry returned fire with his own wind blast and Dumbledore was shoved back and landed on his back. He was surprised but quickly got back to his feet, he fired a body bind spell at Harry who dodged it.

Harry swung his arm and threw a cutting curse at Dumbledore, Dumbledore dodged to the side before sending a red spell at Harry. Harry ducked the spell, Dumbledore was about to fire another one when he felt a huge amount of pain make it's way on the back of his leg. He looked down to find the back of his leg bleeding.

"Watch your head" Harry called, Dumbledore looked back to find Harry throwing another cutting curse thrown at him.

He ducked it, but this time he saw it fly past him and change direction. The curse flew back towards him, he rolled and it went over his head and towards Harry. Harry slid under the curse and fired a knockback jink at Dumbledore to knock him backwards. Dumbledore quickly blocked it before aiming his wand at Harry.

"Avis!" A flock of birds shot out of Dumbledore's wand, towards Harry. Harry bent his knees then took off into the air, the birds flew under him just before he got rid of them. A spell flew towards him and Harry let himself drop back to the ground.

"Periculum" Harry said and a red flare shot towards Dumbledore, this was meant solely to distract and Harry quickly followed up with another spell "Obscuro!" A blindfold appeared over Dumbledore's eyes "Avis!" Birds shot out of Harry's wand and flew straight towards Dumbledore, but Harry wasn't done, he waved his wand and their wings were replaced with sharp steel ones.

The student body watched as a blindfolded Dumbledore was being pecked, scratched and cut by multiple birds. Dumbledore stretched out his arms and a magical blast pushed the birds back long enough for Dumbledore to remove his blindfold, he quickly vanished the birds, only to be hit by a knockback jinx which had him land on his back. It dawned on him how Harry could have easily ended this match already, but he hadn't, no, Harry wanted him to suffer.

Dumbledore quickly got back up to his feet and decided to go on the offensive.

"Lumos maxima!" Dumbledore shouted and a blinding light shot out of the elder wand, nearly blinding the whole school. "Stupefy!" Dumbledore added. His plan was quite simple but effective, blind Harry then stun him.

Unfortunately, it didn't work.

Harry had managed to close his eyes before the light forced him to do so, when Dumbledore's spell came towards him, Harry, still with his eyes closed, rolled backwards and allowed the spell to travel overhead.

But Dumbledore wouldn't be deterred, he followed up with a body bind spell and a set of bandages that were supposed to tie him up. Harry swatted away the body bind but unfortunately didn't move in time to stop the bandages which wrapped around him like a straight jacket, forcing his arms to his body. Dumbledore followed up with a stunner.

Harry ran towards the spell and flipped upwards, over it and landed on his feet. The bandages ripped when Harry pushed his arms out, using his superior strength.

"Scourgify!" Harry fired the spell, at Dumbledore's eyes, while it was a cleaning spell, it could cause discomfort.

Dumbledore dodged it when he was hit by a stinging hex which hit him in the side of his face, Dumbledore, despite the pain, looked up in time to dodge the yellow spell that Harry fired at him. Dumbledore responded by sending a sensory charm to overwhelm Harry's senses, Harry ducked under it and shot a blast of fire at Dumbledore. Dumbledore responded with a jet of water that intercepted the fire. Harry conjured a knife then banished it towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore dodged it, and fired a white spell at Harry.

"Accio knife!" Harry said after dodging the spell

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he realised what Harry had done he turned to see the knife flying towards him. He swatted it away when a cutting curse banishing curse hit him in the back, causing him to fly and land on his face.

"Damn it" Harry sighed and looked towards the entrance doors

"Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked as he stood up, wondering what had distracted Mr Potter.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore" Harry apologised "but I have to finish things up quickly. They've arrived quicker than I expected, I really wanted to make you suffer but I'm afraid I have to rush this"

"What are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked in confusion

"You'll see" Harry smiled before he jabbed his wand at Dumbledore, Dumbledore found himself clutching his ears as a barrage of soundwaves struck him. "Sectumsempra!" Harry fired his next spell, Snape's eyes widened as he saw another one of the spells he and Lily developed, even more so by the fact that he had used his most deadly spell.

The spell struck Dumbledore, causing a big slash to appear, starting from his stomach and ending at his right shoulder. Dumbledore fell to the ground as blood poured out of his body, leaving the crowd in a state of shock. Harry walked over to Dumbledore, he arrived next to his body and looked at Dumbledore with no sympathy. Harry flicked hiss wand and Dumbledore's wand jumped out of his hand, laving him wandless.

Dumbledore had just lost. The crowd were stunned, not only was Harry the defeater of Voldemort, he also beat Dumbledore.

Harry pulled his foot back before shooting it forward, striking him in-between the legs. Apparently he was not done.

He fired a body bind spell which caused Dumbledore's body to stiffen as his arms stuck to the side of his body while his legs stuck together and he found himself unable to move. Harry knelt down, he put his wand back in his holster. He grabbed Dumbledore by the beard with his left hand.

"Mr Potter, seeing as Dumbledore is unable to continue, you've won" Flitwick said

"Huh?" Harry said distractedly "Thanks"

Harry pulled his right hand back and punched Dumbledore in the face.

"Mr Potter, you've won!" Flitwick shouted

"I'm aware" Harry said as he punched Dumbledore again, causing blood to spit out of the old man's mouth. He punched him again, and again

"Mr Potter! Stop!" McGonagall shouted

"Don't bother, the aurors will be here in a sec" Harry said as he continued to pummel Dumbledore's face

"Harry Potter!" A group of aurors burst into the hall "you are under arrest for..." The auror trailed off slightly at the sight of him punching Albus Dumbledore in the face

"Oh...am I?" Harry asked as he stopped punching Dumbledore

"Uh...yes" The lead auror said "you're under arrest under suspicion of assaulting and killing aurors and assisting in the escape of Bellatrix Lestrange"

"No need for the suspicion" Harry stood up and kicked Dumbledore in-between the legs again "I assaulted and killed those aurors and I did help Bellatrix Lestrange escape" The crowd all gasped, gossiped among themselves and looked at Harry with fear and disbelief.

"Why?" A voice called out, Harry looked to see Neville Longbottom looking at him, a mixture of emotions on his face "why did you help her?"

"Oh Neville" Harry said sadly, he knew that Neville hated Lestrange as he hated all the Lestranges for putting his parents into their comas "this world is so much more complicated than you think. I know why you hate her, I can't really blame you, but she didn't do it"

"What do you mean?!" Neville shouted as tears leaked from his eyes

"She didn't put your parents in comas"

"Don't lie!" Neville removed his wand

"I only lie if I think it benefits me" Harry said honestly "and lying to you doesn't benefit me at all. You see young lion, there are only two things you should know about that night your parents were attacked."

"What's that?!"

"All you know about that night is what you've been told by others" Harry replied "and your parents...some of the bravest souls ever to grace this world. I reckon their proud of you and I pray to Merlin with the hopes that you get to reunite with your parents the same way I've reunited with mine. I spent years without my mother and father, if Bellatrix had truly hurt your parents then I would've offered her to you for you to take your revenge against her."

"Enough of this!" Dolores Umbridge came and did what she did best, ruin the mood "Aurors, arrest this criminal!"

"Daph, Rose, I love you" Harry said as the aurors came back "Adrian, look after your girl."

"Harry!" Adrian called out

"Just trust me little brother" Harry smiled as the aurors approached "if all goes well then I might be able to explain everything to you in a short while. Rachel, keep the idiot under control, Merlin knows he needs you"

"Harry" Tears dripped down Adrian's eyes

"Oh, and give this to mum and dad" Harry tossed Adrian an envelope "you've impressed me little brother, I'm proud to call you my family and one day I hope you can forgive and understand me. I will explain everything, until then."

Harry flicked his wand to and a blast of light blinded the aurors, Harry capitalised by spinning around and hit Umbridge with four spells. The first was the langlock spell which caused her tongue to stick to the roof of her mouth, followed by a bat bogey hex, an explosive diarrhoea spell and a levicorpus which ended up with her being upside down in the air.

No sooner than he was done, he rolled out of the way of a stunner and swatted away a body bind before putting up a shield to block another spell just before a stunner hit him in the chest. But he didn't go down, he stumbled back slightly but remained standing on his feet, much to the disbelief of the auror that managed to hit him.

The auros aimed their wands at him, Harry bent his knees, he winked at Daphne and Rose before he shot up into the air and headed straight upwards. He flew into the enchanted sky and out of view.

"Quick, get rid of it" The lead auror shouted and the aurors got rid of the enchanted sky, revealing the ceiling, a few cobwebs and the fact that Harry Potter was no longer there.

"Where'd he go?!" One auror shouted

"A better question is what in the seven hells is that smell?!" Another auror gagged at the smell, coming from one Dolores Umbridge. Flitwick came close and confined the smell in a bubble and, extremely reluctantly, undid the rest of the spells, apart from the diarrhoea one. It was a bit late for that.

McGonagall and Pomfrey were attending to Dumbledore along with Snape. Needless to say, Harry had caused quite a bit of chaos before he had left.

"You five" The lead auror pointed at Daphne, Rose, Rachel, Adrian,and Neville "I'm bringing you in for questioning" He figured that they must know something, judging by the way Potter had spoken to them

"It's a good thing that I'm here then" A voice called and everyone looked towards the door to find Andromeda Tonks standing in the doorway

"Who are you?" The lead auror asked

"I'm Andromeda Tonks, I'm here to represent Daphne Greengrass and Rose Flight at the request of my client, Harry Potter. I will also be representing Adrian Potter, if he is willing to have me. Adrian's parents will meet us at the ministry, they will also be acting as loco parentis for both Daphne Greengrass and Rose Flight with the consent of Lord and Lady Greengrass along with the consent of the current Lord Flight, Harry Potter."

"How did you know to come here?" The lead auror narrowed his eyes

"I received an owl a few days earlier, informing me to be on standby as I may need to come to Hogwarts. I then received a note earlier today from Mr Potter, informing me I should come as soon as possible. I would've been here sooner but for some reason, nobody was present at any of the Hogwarts floo fireplaces to let me in so I had to apparate into Hogsmead and make the way up on foot."

"He knew we were coming!" One auror hissed

"Yes, he did" The auror glared at Andromeda, like it was her fault.

"Come on Rose" Daphne grabbed Roses hand and the girls stood up "we'll be back soon Astoria" She said to her sister "see ya in a bit Tracy" The two girls walked over to Andromeda when the lead auror approached them

"Stop there" He said, Rose hid behind Daphne, clutching on the older girls arm.

"Stop" Andromeda said "both girls are willing to cooperate and you will not touch either of them"

"Why not?" The auror glared at her

"Miss Rose Flight has poor health and requires to be near familiar people, you simply touching her could cause severe mental damage. As of the moment, the only person she is comfortably familiar with other than Harry Potter is Miss Greengrass. They will be together at all times throughout this investigation"

"That is ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Andromeda glared at the auror, who suddenly realised who was better at glaring "If you wish to ignore my warning and cause harm to these girls then be prepared for me to bring the full force of the law down on you, if you're lucky you'll be able to maintain your job"

"Fine" The auror growled "follow my men to the ministry" He assigned a few of his aurors to take the children and Andromeda to the ministry where they'll be questioned while he had the rest stay with him to sort out this mess.

* * *

"H...Harry called you?" Adrian asked Andromeda as they were walking out of Hogwarts

"Yes" She nodded

"That...that means he knew this was going to happen" Adrian said as realisation came to him "he knew the aurors were coming to arrest him, he knew that they would take us in for questioning"

"Yes" She nodded once more

"What is he doing?" Neville asked

"I'm not quite sure, but needless to say, Mr Potter has a plan of some sort." Andromeda looked towards Neville "Do you know who I am?" She asked softly

"Not really, other than your name" Neville replied

"My name wasn't always Andromeda Tonks, it used to be Andromeda Black. I have two sisters, one goes by the name of Narcissa Malfoy, the other is currently known as Bellatrix Lestrange" Andromeda really didn't like seeing Neville tense up

"H...Harry" Neville just about managed to get out "he said she didn't do it...said she didn't torture my parents"

"You know something" Andromeda spoke slowly and softly "when I remember Bellatrix, I remember a fun young girl who wanted nothing more than to be a lawyer, like I am. I've always thought that there was something wrong with her joining the death eaters, maybe it was just me not believing she could do those things. Then again, I always thought that Sirius Black was innocent when it came to killing Pettigrew and betraying the Potters and I turned out to be right there"

"Neville" Daphne spoke "Pettigrew betrayed Harry's parents and nearly lead them to their deaths while Voldemort nearly killed them, and you saw what Harry did to both of them in that graveyard. Do you really think he'd save Lestrange if he believed that she cost you your parents?"

"I...I don't...I don't know" Neville let out a hard breath

"Take your time" Andromeda said "it's a lot to think about, I'll understand if you don't but I rather hope that you forgive her or at least give her a chance to explain"

"W...what is Harry planning?" Adrian asked Daphne

"He didn't tell me" Daphne answered honestly "all he told me was he had a plan, he had to leave and once he was done, the worst dark lord that the world has ever seen will be finished and in Azkaban"

"He really didn't tell you?"

"No, plausible deniability" Daphne shrugged "we Slytherin's have a habit of thinking ahead" She added jokingly

"Ha" Adrian let out a false laugh

"Adrian" Rachel spoke slowly "I understand that this is a lot to take in, hearing what Harry has done and not knowing why, but there's only one thing that Harry needs you to do right now"

"What's that?" Adrian looked at her with eyes still red from his tears

"Believe in him, trust him, please. That's all he needs from you"

"He...he has a good reason for this?" Adrian asked

"He would never do something this big without a good reason Adrian" Daphne replied

"Fine" Adrian sniffed and wiped his eyes "I'll trust him, until I hear his explanation at least"

"Thank you" Daphne smiled

"But...what about Dumbledore? Harry hurt him really bad"

"Yeah but I think that's just because he finally had an opportunity to do so, a blind person could see that Harry doesn't like Dumbledore"

"Has Harry ever told you why he doesn't like Dumbledore? I think there are more reasons than he let on"

"That's up to Harry to tell you" Daphne sighed "let's just say that it would take a miracle to make Harry ever forgive Dumbledore, and quite frankly, if I was Harry, I would've killed him by now"

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. I just want to say a few things:

1) Thank you to Hank1967 and the rest of you for all of your kind words, they mean a lot

2) To jonathyn question, I want to say yes, they were eating pizza with ketchup. I know quite a few people who do that and I definitely did that when I was younger, besides at the age they were at the time, everything tastes better with ketchup.

3) I hope that you guys are not only enjoying the chapter but also the story, I have an idea planned for when we finally get the full story on Harry's past, or at least most of it and I plan to have that after a few chapters. Not sure how many chapters I'll put in-between that and now, but I hope you guys like it and all the chapters until then.

4) Before anyone asks, Harry attacked Umbridge because why not? It's not like anyone else wouldn't jump at the opportunity to attack Umbridge, especially if you're already going to run away from the law.

5) I don't know how good I got all the law stuff, but I'd like to think I got it pretty good. And if it doesn't work like that in real life, then screw real life, in this world I am essentially god and it works how I want it to work. Plus you lot come to my story to read about a badass Harry Potter, not to read accurate law terms.

6) I anticipate some people complaining about Harry beating Dumbledore easily, I just want to say, that was intentional. That was why I also made him beat Voldemort easily. Harry is powerful and he is powerful for good reasons that do have to do with the story(which I will reveal later on), I could weaken him but then people would start complaining about how he should have easily beaten this character or that character. For this world, Harry is the most powerful wizard alive.

Once again, thank you all for reading, feel free to leave reviews.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 – Meeting of snakes and birds

Snape prepared himself as he was about to enter the room to meet Voldemort and his blasted son. The last time he had come here, Red had killed five people. He laughed when Lucius said five.

He took a deep breath and entered the room when he found a body land in front of him, the blood pouring from it gave Severus no doubt that the person was dead. Snape looked up, Voldemort was sitting in his chair or throne as the dark lord called it, while the other death eaters stood on either side against the walls, looking very nervous.

In the middle stood Red, his arms wrapped around a death eaters neck. A second later a snap was heard, and the body dropped on to the floor. Red looked at it like an old broken toy before he gave it a kick, and it flew straight cross the room at Severus who just barley ducked the body which flew out the door.

"Close the door" Red ordered as he turned to Voldemort, Snape did as he was told and closed the door "do you have any followers that are capable of offering me a challenge?" He asked, tiredly

"I'm not willing to sacrifice all of my men simply to keep you entertained" Voldemort glared at him

"Damn it" Red sighed as he looked around the room at all the nervous death eaters "I miss Potter, he was at least always willing to put up a good fight."

"Severus" Voldemort ignored his son and looked towards Snape "I trust you have news for me"

"Yes my lord" Snape walked forwards and knelt down, making sure he kept some distance between Voldemort and himself along with himself and the neck snapping machine. "As you are, undoubtedly, aware of Mr Potter escaping Hogwarts and the aurors" Voldemort inclined his head to indicate he did know what Snape was talking about. "Before he left, he left Dumbledore quite injured, the old fool was placed in the hospital wing just before I came here. Unfortunately, it appears that Mr Potter didn't cause damage that will take more than a few days for the nurse to fix"

"I wonder what he's planning" Red said out loud

"You believe he has planned something?" Voldemort asked

"Of course he does" Red snorted "he attacked those aurors and kidnapped Lestrange for a reason. He never does anything this big without a good reason. Ah well, at least it'll be entertaining, he never fails to deliver on that front. Either way, I'd recommend keeping on your toes, we have no idea what he will do"

"Severus" Voldemort spoke "you've taught the boy, how intelligent do you believe him to be?"

"Very my lord" Snape replied "he is always top in nearly every class he takes and if he's not the best then he's at least in the top five. He is incredibly intelligent, so much so that the boy was able to trick Albus Dumbledore himself into believing he could fly" It dawned on Snape that Dumbledore might not appreciate that being revealed, ah well

"He what?" Red chuckled, as many including Voldemort looked amused

"Yes, do go on Severus" Voldemort prompted

"He convinced Dumbledore that his secret to flying is to cover yourself in fairy dust and think happy thoughts" Snape said, a smile tugging at his lips "the next day I was called into the hospital wing to make potions for the old fool while the deputy headmistress and nurse berated him for being an 'old fool'"

"Old fool indeed" Voldemort chuckled

"Goes to prove my point" Red crossed his arms as he leaned against a wall "when Harry Potter has a plan, pray that you're on his side. I remember one time, he put about two minutes of thinking into a plan, do you know what happened?"

"What?" Voldemort asked curiously

"He managed to turn a whole plane full of muggles against two people who wanted to take him to prison and then with one spell had them all offering him things from jewelry to money, one even gave up his car" Red smiled at the memory under his bandanna

"What's a plane?" One death eater couldn't help but blurt out

"What's a car?" Another one blurted out at the same time

"Imbeciles" Red shook his head in annoyance.

* * *

"It's okay Rose" Daphne tried to comfort Rose, she and Rose were in the interrogation room together. Andromeda was off, currently dealing with Adrian. She was supposed to come back when the girls were being interrogated. Apparently, someone had a different idea. No sooner than they sat down in the room, handcuffs jumped in the air and handcuffed both of them to the table.

"Hello girls" The interrogator walked in "I am Jonathon Steel" He sat down opposite them

"Take these handcuffs off of her!" Daphne demanded, worrying about Rose

"You are in no position to make commands, now I want you to tell us about your boyfriend"

"We're not saying anything without our lawyer present" Daphne glared at him "now remove these handcuffs"

"Like I said, you are in...hey!" It was at this moment that Steel realised that Rose's handcuffs were no longer attached to her wrist and were laid on the table.

"They were uncomfortable" Rose mumbled as she shrunk down under the man's gaze as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Jonathon rose to his feet and removed his wand

"That is no..." He was cut off by Daphne who also rose to her feet. Daphne flicked her wrists and her handcuffs were now Jonathon's handcuffs, Daphne quickly snatched the wand out of his hand, Jonathon could not help the feeling of Deja vu as Daphne had pulled the same move on him as her boyfriend had before.

"What is going on here?!" Andromeda demanded as she burst into the room to find a frightened Rose, a glaring Daphne and a handcuffed interrogator

"They handcuffed us" Daphne said as she threw the wand as far away from Jonathon as she could "I told him to let us go and he didn't listen. He then tried to interrogate us"

"Without me, their lawyer, present?" Andromeda was now glaring at Jonathon "You've come in to interrogate these girls while ignoring proper procedure and the fact that you could have and now may have caused severe psychological damage to Miss flight?! Expect to lose your job within the week, come on girls, let's go see if we can find a competent interrogator" The girls walked out with Andromeda, despite Jonathon's protests.

"Thank you" Daphne said once they were outside, she put a comforting arm around Rose's shoulder.

"You're welcome" Andromeda smiled "are you okay rose?" She added to Rose, Rose sniffed and wiped her eyes before nodding.

"The prat shouted at her" Daphne growled

"Well, 'the prat' can kiss his job goodbye" Andromeda replied "by the way, why was the 'prat' handcuffed?" She added with a small smile

"My boyfriend taught me a few things" Daphne smirked "he didn't need a defenceless girl and I didn't want to be a defenceless burden"

"That's wise" Andromeda complimented her "can I assume that Rose also knows a few tricks?"

"She got out of her handcuffs before I did" Daphne said proudly, Rose blushed slightly at the praise

* * *

It had been a week since Harry had escaped Hogwarts, Dumbledore had recovered enough from his duel to be able to have another order meeting. He was still in pain but he powered through, he needed to for the greater good. He took a seat and looked around at all his order members.

"Thank you all for coming" Dumbledore said "first of all I would like to ask if there is any new news on Voldemort or his death eaters?" The question was directed to Snape.

"No, since Mr Potter's disappearance there has only been one meeting" Snape answered "the few things I really learnt from that meeting was they haven't decided on how to proceed with the news and Voldemort's son is bored due to not having anyone able to challenge him in combat. And apparently Mr Potter once tricked an entire plane full of muggles into helping him escape police custody"

"He what?! That's brilliant" James smiled widely

"Mr Potter left a note for you, did he not?" Dumbledore asked, remembering Professor McGonagall telling him how Harry tossed Adrian a note for his parents before he escaped.

"Yes, but it's personal" Lily said "it has nothing of value and we not wish to share it" In truth the only thing the note said was basically 'I love you' and 'please trust me'.

"Very well" It was clear to Dumbledore that she wasn't willing to reveal the information and he knew better than to argue with a stubborn Lily Potter "does anyone have any more information on Mr Potter or his whereabouts?"

"No but he's been busy" Moody said "there's been news about him taking out death eaters"

"Yes" Kingsley nodded "there have been multiple bodies found with dark marks on their arms, there have even been a few who have surrendered to the ministry but always come in nearly dead or missing a limb, most of the time both."

"I was working the other day when this one bloke came in with a missing arm" Tonks said as she turned a bit green at the memory while her hair actually turned green "said he'd do anything as long as we keep him away from Harry"

"This is not good" Dumbledore sighed "we must find a way to contact Mr Potter and put a stop to this"

"Forgive me" Sirius said "but do we? I mean, as far as I see it, there's just less death eaters for us to deal with"

"Sirius, see sense. We can't condone killing"

"Okay fine 'bad Harry but do us a favour and get rid of the one on the left while I finish telling you off'" James replied

"The ends don't justify the means" Dumbledore replied "now, do any of you have any way to contact him?"

"No" Remus shook his head "we've decided not to bother, if Harry doesn't want to be found then it's highly unlikely for him to be found"

"Lily" Dumbledore said "should you come into contact with your son, I'd like for you to inform me immediately. It would also help if you tell him to stop, he will listen to you"

"Dumbledore, do you really think it would work like that?" Lily sighed "Do you think my son would just do all this just so he could come back and be talked into giving up like a good little boy? I don't know what he's planning but he obviously is planning something big"

"I'd have to agree with Mrs Brain over here" James nudged his wife "Harry left clues so he'd get caught, he did it on purpose. And from what I've heard from Adrian, Harry knew those aurors were coming."

"Yes" Remus agreed "he's not going to simply just come back"

"But Lily, surely you can do something" Dumbledore said

"Oh you're right" Lily rolled her eyes "let me just summon him out of nowhere. Harry, come here"

"Yes mother?" A voice responded and everyone jumped as they turned to the doorway where they found Harry causally leaning against the doorframe. He may have been wearing his consequence clothes but he was still in his regular body and his hood was down while his bandanna was no where in sight

"Harry?!" Dumbledore blurted out in shock as many people aimed their wands at Harry

"Hi Dumbles" Harry said before smiling at his parents, Remus and Sirius "I've missed you guys"

"I've missed you too" Lily smile back, if it wasn't for all those wands pointed at Harry, she would've got up and gave him a hug. She wanted to tell them all to put down their wands, but unlike Molly Weasley, she knew when shouting didn't work.

"Mr Potter, we need to talk about your actions" Dumbledore said "everyone put your wands down" Dumbledore ordered and the order reluctantly lowered their wands

"Oh good, now I don't have to hurt you all" Was all Harry got out before his mother, father, Sirius and Remus rushed over and pulled him into a hug.

"Forgive me for interrupting but we have important matters to discuss" Dumbledore said, effectively ruining the mood and causing the others to stop their hugging. "Mr Potter, I must confess, I am disappointed in your actions"

"I must confess, I don't really care." Harry replied "Don't" He added to Mrs Weasley who was about to get up and rant at him for his disrespect to the headmaster "I am not above paralysing your jaw to silence you. Stay still, keep quiet and shut your mouth."

"Harry, there is no need to be so rude" Dumbledore told him off "your actions of late have been worrying. You have been murdering..."

"Death eaters" Harry cut him off "also don't forget torturing and stealing from."

"Stealing?" James asked

"Rob from the rich and give to those they screw other, that's my motto" Harry smirked as he stepped forward to look at Dumbledore "now Dumbledore, how are you? I see you've recovered from our duel...or at least nearly recovered. You remember our duel? The one where I kicked your arse"

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore gritted out "you're behaviour as of late has been unacceptable. Attacking and murdering whoever you feel like"

"Oh yes, my heart bleeds for them" Harry said sarcastically before continuing in his normal voice "although in some cases, their hearts were actually bleeding"

"Is this a joke to you?!"

"No but you are" Harry replied "after all that's happened, you're still acting like I'm a small child you can guilt into behaving. Of course, with your age, we're all probably children to you. Then again, with my brains, you're an idiot to me"

"Why are you doing this?" Dumbledore asked while supressing his anger at Harry's words

"Because I have a lot of enemies and I decided to off the worst one first" Harry smiled "you see, I'm not in the mood for a long and drawn out war. I'm going to put the fear of me in those death eaters, then once that's done I'm going to take my time with him. I'm going to make him suffer. Now, I'm here because I wanted to warn you all. Stay out of my way and you won't get hurt, jump in front of me and my target and then you only have yourself to blame for what happens to you."

"Mr Potter, can't you see that there are better ways than this?" Dumbledore sighed

"Maybe...but not as fun." Harry grinned "I'll be off now"

"Wait Mr Potter" Dumbledore stood up and removed his wand "I cannot let you leave"

"Yes you can" Harry smiled sweetly at him "after all, you may be chief warlock but you are in no position to make arrests. A few of the order members here, they do, or at least the auror ones do. Though, should they attempt to arrest me I may accidently let slip that they are part of a certain illegal organisation? Besides, you really think you can stop me?"

"Yes, I do" Dumbledore answered, as confident as he could make himself sound. Apparently he had forgotten or was ignoring the fact that Harry beat both Voldemort and himself. Unfortunately for him, the rest of the order didn't share the same confidence. The Potters and friends were restraining laughter at the faces of some of the order, most of whom looked like they were wishing Dumbledore doesn't talk them into something they can't get out of alive.

"You really think I came all this way and right into this meeting without an escape plan?" Harry looked undeniably amused

"What escape plan?" Dumbledore narrowed his eyes

"Well, I have about five escape plans, which one would you like to know about?" Harry smiled as he took a step back "Now, I will show you the most advanced escape plan ever seen" Everyone in the room tensed, what would his escape plan be? Would it involve them ending up in pain? Or dead?

"And what is that?" Moody asked

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry screamed and pointed behind Dumbledore. Everyone turned and drew their wands when they heard the sound of laughter and a door shutting echoed throughout the room

"I can't believe you all fell for that" James said with disbelief at the order members

"I can, they suck!" Harry's voice said just before the sound of running took over.

"Lily, James, you need to get him under control!" Dumbledore said to the parents of his biggest annoyance

"Sure, we'll just go and do that shall we?" Lily rolled her eyes

"Don't show such disrespect to the headmaster!" Mrs Weasley apparently thought it was safe to start shouting again as the threat of Harry Potter had left the room

"Do not talk to me like that" Lily glared at the older woman

"Or what?" Molly challenged her as she put her hands on her hips

"Or I'll remind you that my son knows where you live and he doesn't take too kindly to people upsetting his mother" James joined his wife in glaring at the older woman who was currently gapping and paling in shock

"I think it'd best we be off" Remus said as he and Sirius began pulling James and Lily out of the room

"By the way, shut your mouth" Lily said just as they were leaving "it looks empty without a cock inside it" Unfortunately her words only caused Molly's jaw to drop even more

"And we are gone!" Remus's voice said before the sound of apparating was heard.

"Now that you mention it" Tonks said to herself as she looked towards Mrs Weasley

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, once again, I just wanted to say a couple of things:

1) Firstly, to TheHighestOrder, yes, that was a doctor who quote. I will freely admit that while I am not the biggest doctor who fan (don't hate it or even dislike it, only started watching during Matt Smith's take on it and never finished watching Peter's, should probably get round to that then check out the new one) the show does have absolutely brilliant moments.

2) Secondly I just want to say a big thank you to all of you who have followed this story from the start, it means a lot. An even bigger thank you to those that have read all my stories.

3) I'm not quite sure how long I want to stretch this story out, I can only put in so many filler chapters. I believe I might end this story somewhere between forty to fifty chapters, maybe sixty if I really, really push it. Anyone who's written before will understand the desire to write something, then halfway through want to experiment with something else. Which is why I wanted to let those of you who read my 'Chaos' story to know that I plan to finish that off soon to free me up a little. I had planned to keep that story short anyway, in the future I might revisit it and make a longer version but for now I plan to end it in one or two chapters.

4) Before you all ask, I will dive deeper into Harry and how he managed to escape law enforcement by having an entire plane of passengers help him, I will also show more about his dealings with the vampire's and how he killed their last king along with quite a few other things. I do plan to reveal all those things and more later on.

Thank you all for reading and feel free to leave a review


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 - Ryan

A blue eyed squib sat in what was his home, or at least had been for the last few years. He had a glass of milk in his hand that he had nearly finished. He was in his bedroom, a TV in the corner of the room on top of a night stand, pictures of himself and his sister scattered the room. He finished his milk and with a sigh he went downstairs, he placed it in the kitchen before he entered the living room. He wasn't surprised by the sight in front of him.

Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-eye Moody were standing in the room, as if they were waiting for him.

"No, just come in" Ryan said sarcastically "help yourselves, to everything in the house. Thanks for not knocking like regular people"

"Hey, I said we should knock" Tonks objected

"Brains and beauty, congratulations" Ryan winked at Tonks "do you have a husband?"

"No"

"Boyfriend?"

"No"

"Girlfriend?"

"Definitely not"

"I'm single" Ryan pointed out with a grin

"I'm older"

"Age is just a number...or a word? I'm not quite sure about that"

"Enough" Mad-eye interrupted "we've been sent here to talk to you under order from..."

"Albus Dumbledore, I know" Ryan cut him off, loving their surprised faces "hey, just because I'm a squib, doesn't mean people don't write to me, nor does it mean I can't read a newspaper"

"We need to know what information you have on Harry Potter" Kingsley spoke next

"Harry Potter?" Ryan laughed "I'll tell you exactly what I know about Harry Potter, he is the most stubborn man you'll ever meet. He is the most dangerous man you'll ever meet, if I was you...I'd stay out of his way. Of course, if I was also the pretty one then I would go out with the handsome squib in front of her"

"Really? You're flirting with me?" Tonks raised an eyebrow at him

"Flirting seemed better than just dragging you straight up to my bedroom, although that's also an option if you want" Ryan said hopefully

"Enough, you're coming with us" Moody pulled out his wand

"Oh...am I?" An amused Ryan smiled

"Sorry kid, just following orders" Moody said apologetically before he fired a stunner at Ryan, the ex-auror was very surprised when Ryan calmly side stepped.

"Remember" Ryan grinned "you may be auror trained, but I had two teachers. Both capable of running rings around the aurors and one of them was Harry Potter"

"No offense to you...but we're three magic users and you are a squib" Tonks pointed out, although she kind of felt racist now

"That's racist" Ryan responded, not really helping Tonks "either way, I wouldn't underestimate me. After all, you three underestimated Harry, so did your little order, how's that going by the way?"

"How do you know about the order?" Kingsley frowned

"Harry does send me letters you know" Ryan smirked "now, you three don't seem to understand what I'm trying to say to you so I'll explain it for you. Me, Harry, the rest of our little family that grew up on the streets, we're better than you all"

"Is that right?" Moody gripped his wand tighter

"Yes, we've been fighting people of all ages for as long as we can remember. We've fought people with guns, knives, wands and we lived to tell the tale every time. We were feared in our little corner of the world, criminals stayed under control out of fear of us catching them in our territory."

"Let me guess, Potter lead you" Moody responded

"Yep" Ryan nodded "Harry was the leader and the guy who could do anything and was the best at everything, Red was the brawn, Rose was the brains, I was the mid range/close combat fighter and Violet was our sniper."

"Sniper?" Tonks's eyes widened

"Yes, we were fighting long and short distance" Ryan smiled at the memories that were pouring in his head "now, get out or I will make you get out"

"Look, we need you to come with us and answer a few questions" Kingsley spoke, hoping to defuse the situation

"No, you're not here as aurors so I see no reason to answer your questions" Ryan responded "though I'm pretty sure I can get you all arrested for breaking and entering and attempted kidnapping, now like I said, get out or I'll make you get out"

"How do you plan that?" Moody growled

"Well, I warned you" Ryan smirked "battle mode, code 'F U" Ryan's clothes transformed into the same clothes that Consequence wore, except his jacket was green.

"But you're a squib" Tonks blurted out as all three aimed their wands at Ryan

"I am" Ryan replied "these clothes were made by a friend of mine, his name rhymes with 'Happy Plotter', just say the code word and they transform, there's a growing charm so they grow with size. Dobby" Ryan called

"Yes master Ryan?" Dobby popped in

"That's Harry's elf!" Tonks exclaimed

"Get me my potion as fast as possible"

"Yes master Ryan" Dobby popped away

"What are you..." Moody started

"Wait a sec" Ryan held up a hand to stop him

"But you..."

"Just give it a second"

"But I..."

"Just a little more" At that moment Dobby popped in and handed Ryan the potion "thank you"

"Yous is welcome" Dobby popped away

"Let's get this show on the rode" Ryan opened the bottle

"Don't do it" Moody and the two others aimed their wands at him

"I'm going to do it"

"Don't do it"

"I'm going to do it"

"Don't do it!"

"Don't do it"

"That's what I just said"

"Damn it! That never works in real life!" Ryan cursed before shoving the bottle in his mouth and drinking as much as he could while also diving down to avoid the stunners that were sent his way, he rolled back to his feet then tossed the bottle away. He reached his left hand into his right sleeve and pulled out a green bandanna.

"Surrender now" Kingsley ordered

"Give it a sec" Ryan smirked "the potion doesn't work quite as good as when it's fresh"

"What potion was that?!" Moody demanded.

Ryan was about to respond when an involuntary shiver went down his spine, he grew taller and taller and now looked like an adult. His smile returned in full force as he wrapped the bandanna around the lower half of his face.

"Aging potion" Ryan answered "now, get out or get thrown out"

"Stand down!" Kingsley ordered

"Well, I warned you" Ryan shrugged before he kicked the coffee table at Mad-eye, the table flew towards him but didn't connect as it was destroyed by Moody who was skilled enough to destroy it without getting hit by splinters, or flying pieces of wood and glass

However, the trio had underestimated the squib.

Ryan rushed towards Tonks and reached her before the table had finished being destroyed. Tonks, who was surprised by his sudden burst of speed sent off a spell but Ryan quickly redirected her risk so her spell hit the floor under Mad-eye which caused the former auror to stumble a little. Ryan tossed Tonks at Mad-eye, he then leaped towards a nearby wall and pushed off of it and tackled Kingsley to the floor. The experienced auror tried to send a stunner but Ryan punched him twice in the face with a surprising amount of force, bringing him to the brink of unconsciousness.

Ryan grabbed Kingsley's wand then threw it behind him, it struck Mad-eye in the fake eye and caused his eye to fall off and fall to the floor. Ryan quickly hopped to his feet and then struck Mad-eye in the face with a jumping spinning kick which resulted in the man's head flying straight towards the wall that he had just headbutted, Tonks aimed her wand at Ryan but he quickly grabbed Mad-eye and pulled him in-between himself and Tonks's wand. Tonks froze just long enough for him to push Mad-eye at her, she collapsed under the weight of Moody and landed on her back with Moody on top of her.

"Yoink!" Ryan quickly snatched her wand out of her hand while also snatching Moody's and then he grabbed Kinglsey's wand off the floor.

Tonks pushed Moody off of her, who was just barley able to pay attention despite the dizziness that he felt, Kingsley was also just barley able to concentrate on what's happening.

"That's the problem with you magic users" Ryan tossed the wands up and down in the air "you always forget that there is somebody better" He tossed all three wands to Tonks "I'd advise leaving, my sister will be here in a few moments, so unless you want to explain to her what you're doing here"

"Master Ryan" Dobby popped back in and handed Ryan a potion "Master Harry Potter says this be antidote for aging potion, says it better than waiting for it to wear off"

"Thank you Dobby" Ryan removed his bandanna and gulped down the potion, reverting back to his usual body

"Master Harry also says" Dobby turned to the other three in the room "that you three had best be leaving master Ryan's house if yous wants to attend todays fire chicken meeting"

"Fire chicken?" Moody blinked as he picked his fake eye up, whilst also wondering why it was always the goddamn eye?!

"Fire chicken, probably means flaming chicken" Tonks guessed "and by flaming chicken I think he means Phoenix so I'm guessing that he means the next order meeting"

"That is correct" Dobby nodded "Master also says that if you don't leave Master Ryan's house then he'll tell mother Tonks yous is misbehaving"

"Is he serious?!"

"Master Harry also says that if anyone asks that then Dobby is supposed to say 'no but dogfather is'" Dobby replied "no but dogfather is"

"Dogfather?" Kingsley asked as Moody tried to help him to his feet

"He means Sirius" Tonks sighed as she stood up "fine we're leaving. Really am sorry by the way" She said to Ryan "have to follow orders"

"Hmm, no you don't" Ryan gave a quick shake of the head "he's not your dad, granddad or your actual boss. He's just a powerful wizard, if you don't like what he says then don't listen to him. I'm a squib who's gotten into fights with armed men three times my age, if I can do that then you can definitely say no to an old man"

"Thanks for the advice, and I really am sorry" Tonks replied

"Forgiven, I can't stay mad at someone as beautiful as you" Ryan grinned at her

"I'm a metamorphamaugus" Tonks sighed, here was another boy just drawn to her looks

"So what? I grew up with three of them" Ryan shrugged "I'm talking about inner beauty, when you live on the streets, it's kind of important to be able to know the difference between good and bad guys. I don't think you're a bad girl, well, maybe in bed" Ryan added as a joke

"Thanks" Tonks snorted "we'll be off now"

"I was being serious, not the person, when I said I was single" Ryan added when he saw Tonks start moving

"I'll think about it" Tonks smiled as she walked out of the door with a head shaking Kingsley and a growling Moody muttering about 'highly trained brats'.

"Thanks Dobby" Ryan turned to Dobby "thank Harry for me as well"

"Yous is welcome, Dobby will do that" Dobby nodded and popped away

"Ryan" Ryan's sister walked in "I'm back, today was one of the worst days at work I ever had. I got into work and...what the hell happened to my table?!" Ryan's sister exclaimed in shock, so surprised that she forgot she could just magically repair it "and my floor?!"

"Well..." Ryan nervously backed off "I was...attacked"

"Attacked?" She narrowed her eyes at what she believed to be a lie

"Yeah, there was this one eyed guy, this tall black guy and this pretty metamorphamaugus with pink hair and..."

"Ryan!"

'Maybe that wasn't the best way to start off my explanation' Ryan thought as he dodged the hexes his sister was sending at him, she remembered she was magical enough to throw hexes but not enough to repair the damage, much to Ryan's misfortune.

* * *

"Are we all here?" Dumbledore asked at the meeting of the order of the phoenix "good, firstly I'd like to know where Mr Ryan Flight is" Dumbledore directed his question at Tonks, Kingsley and Moody. Everyone noticed that Moody was cursing under his breath while Kingsley looked a little embarrassed.

"Well" Tonks sighed, it looked like she would have to be the one who would explain "we had just got into his house, I said we should knock but apparently we didn't have time to be polite" She glared at Moody who glared back, she eventually stopped and looked back at Dumbledore "we asked Ryan to come with us, long story short he refused, we tried to stun him, he beat up and kicked us out" She finished, looking at the disbelieving eyes of everyone

"What do you mean he beat you up?" James asked

"I thought he was a squib" One order member frowned

"He was and is a squib" Tonks replied "a squib who happened to be trained by Harry Bloody Potter. We got in there, he took an aging potion and beat us up with hand to hand combat."

"All three of you?!" Sirius said with disbelieving eyes, Tonks and Kingsley were auror trained and Moody was the one that trained him and James while also holding the record for most arrests of dark wizards, for them to beaten by a squib of all people was a massive shock

"Yep" Tonks said, popping the last letter "then once he was done, Harry's house elf popped in and gave him an antidote to the aging potion. Then he also told us that Harry said us three had to get out, even threatened to tell my mother if we didn't leave"

"Relax Tonks" Harry entered the room as if it was his own house "even I'm not cruel enough to tell someone's mum."

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore frowned "I'd also like to know how you knew we were planning to contact Ryan and how you keep knowing when our meetings occur?"

"No, a better question is why your members of your illegal organisation are breaking and entering into people's houses and trying to kidnap squibs yet you go at me for doing illegal things?"

"Dumbledore told us it was important to bring the boy with us" Kingsley spoke for the first time since the meeting started "said he was in danger"

"Danger huh?" Harry raised an eyebrow "don't know how he can be in when Red doesn't care for him and Voldemort doesn't know he exists, don't know how he can be in danger with the wards on his house that prevent people with dark marks entering or the emergency portkey he keeps on him"

"Portkey?"

"Yes, our group has always carried portkeys with us." Harry explained "They were made to activate on a specific phrase, if he wanted out, he could have got out before you three had finished saying stupefy. With that being said, don't bother trying to find him again. I've put his house under a Fidelius charm, you won't be able to find him and I'm not the secret keeper before you ask. Now, why were you lot after Ryan? Ah yes, I know, it's because Dumbledore wanted to learn more about me, correct?" Harry glared at the older man

"Harry, please see sense" Dumbledore pleaded "we are both essential to winning the war and we need to work together"

"I'd rather die than work with you" Harry responded

"Harry, please tell me what I've done to make you hate me so much and I promise to do my best to make amends"

"You want to make amends?" Harry asked softly

"Yes, I do" Dumbledore nodded, hoping that he was making some headway with Harry

"In that case" Harry spoke as he looked at Dumbledore, his eyes narrowed in hate and he looked like he was resisting the urge to charge and bite the man's head off, he continued speaking, his voice dripping with hate "you can go to the middle of Diagon alley. Stand in front of everyone, throw away your wand, get on your knees, remove your stupid bright coloured robes and plead to be sent to Azkaban. Plead for the dementors kiss, plead for the veil. You can tell people you're crazy, you can tell people that you're insane, you can tell people that you are a heartless bastard who deserves to die for all that he's done and you can let me kill you or at the very least let me watch Voldemort or the public kill you. You can stay the hell away from my family, you can drop dead in an unmarked grave somewhere where nobody can find you. That's what I want from you Dumbledore, that's how you can make amends." Silence reigned supreme amongst the order members, none of them capable of reproducing the hate Harry had shown, even to their worst enemy.

"H...Harry" Dumbledore started speaking "I..."

"Am a manipulative bastard who does more harm than good." Harry cut him off "You can keep trying to get information out of Ryan, but it won't work. He's a loyal friend, he's loyal family, we stick together and we don't betray each other."

"H...Harry, please, everything I do is for the greater good, I just..."

"If you truly cared for the greater good" Harry interrupted "then you'd aim that wand at yourself and end it. The way I see it, you're much more harmful to all of us than Voldemort ever was." Harry gave the man one last glare and turned and walked away, straight out of the room.

* * *

"Oh sweet Merlin" Adrian sighed as Ron and Hermione came up to him and Rachel outside the great hall, for the last few days Adrian had done a good job of avoiding the two as he always went to sleep after Ron and woke up before him while also immediately going out of class before either could talk to him

"Let's get this over with" Rachel rubbed her eyes, as Hermione and Ron stopped in front of the two

"Well?" Ron said with a smirk

"Well what?" Adrian played dumb

"I told you your snake brother was evil!" Ron said triumphantly, as if he had just won the tri-wizard tournament

"We did tell you" Hermione added in her signature 'I know better than you' voice which this time was laced with a 'I told you so' "Adrian, it's time for you to wake up and admit that he's evil"

"He's not evil" Adrian sighed

"Adrian, he attacked aurors and helped Bellatrix Lestrange escape!"

"Yes, but maybe he had a reason for that" Adrian replied "I'm not going to make any judgements until I get the answer from him"

"What answers do you need?!" Ron shouted, attracting a crowd "He's evil!"

"He's not evil!" Adrian shouted back

"Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"Do you really think I care?!"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor! I'll take more and more until you admit that you're freak of a brother is evil!"

"You can't do that!" Rachel glared at him

"I can! I'm a prefect!" Ron stuck his tongue out at her

"So am I" Daphne walked up to the group with Rose and Tracy behind her "Thirty five points to Gryffindor for standing up to your brother, and as for you" She glared at Ron and Hermione "nice to know the Gryffindor prefect has no problem with taking away points from people who disagree with him and nice to know that the other prefect has no problem in letting it happen"

"He shouldn't be shouting at prefects!" Hermione argued

"Prefects shouldn't be shouting at him nor should they be trying to force him into saying that his brother, his flesh and blood, is evil. You took away points from him for not agreeing with your opinion about his brother, that is an obvious abuse of your powers"

"Miss Greengrass is correct" Snape and McGonagall walked up to the pair "twenty points to Slytherin" Snape said to Daphne

"Me and Professor Snape witnessed the entire conversation" McGonagall glared at the two Gryffindor's "Miss Greengrass was correct in saying you've been abusing your power, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"But he's evil!" Ron argued "He's a bloody monster who attacked aurors and he's a thief and a murderer! We all saw him turn into a snake monster in that graveyard! And he nearly killed Dumbledore!"

"If Harry wanted Dumbledore dead then he would've been dead" Daphne responded

"Harry doesn't do things without a reason" Adrian said "I don't know why he did what he did but it's not because he's evil"

"Yes he is!" Ron shouted

"Mr Weasley!" McGonagall reentered herself back into the conversation "That is enough from you! You and Miss Granger will follow me now!" She ordered and lead the two Gryffindor's away

"Mr Potter" Snape said to Adrian

"Yes sir?" Adrian asked

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for defending your family" Snape said before turning and leaving

"Thank you" Rachel said to Daphne

"Don't worry about it" Daphne said "I'm not going to let anyone call my fiancée evil"

"Thanks again anyway" Adrian added

"You guys are welcome" Tracy spoke up "now come on guys, Astoria is probably waiting inside for us"

"Goodbye" Daphne said to Rachel and Adrian as the girls made their way into the great hall

"Rachel" Adrian said to his girlfriend "do...do you think Harry will be alright?"

"Well" Rachel took his hand and the pair started walking "well on one side you have the defeater of Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore, the youngest tri-wizard tournament winner ever, Japanese war duel champion and the guy capable of turning into a snake monster and surviving the killing curse, on the other side you have incompetent ministry workers, death eaters and Voldemort. I think...he has a pretty good chance"

"Thank you" Adrian kissed her softly "You always know how to make me feel better"

"It's what I do" Rachel smiled "I'm not sure what your brother is up to...but it's fairly obvious that he has a plan of some sort. Don't know what it is, but I can assume it's big"

* * *

The days went by, many death eaters had left the land of the living thanks to Harry Potter. Despite the fact that he had killed so many people, he was starting to become something of a hero amongst the public. They viewed him as a saviour and had no pity for the death eaters he hunted.

A few months later at night, a small bar was full of wild and loud drunks, this bar was a common meeting spot for death eaters, in fact all the customers were death eaters tonight. Inside they were screaming and cheering, drinks were passed and food was eaten. A couple of muggleborn witches were tied up in the corner, ready for when the death eaters decided to play.

Today they decided to have fun, they had spent the last few months being hunted by Harry Potter, many surrendered to the ministry to avoid him. But they weren't going to be afraid of him, Voldemort would beat him.

The door creaked open.

Nobody paid much attention to it, they were too having fun and getting drunk.

The door slammed shut, attracting the eyes of a few nearby members, but most just kept partying.

"It...it's him!" One death eater screamed "It's him, I...ARRGH!" The death eater fell to the floor, his head no longer attached to his body. The party stopped, everyone turned to see Consequence standing in front of the door.

"I hunt at night, I hunt in the day" Consequence spoke in his low voice "I hunt in the dark, I hunt in the light. I will kill you all, try to give me a good fight"

* * *

The aurors arrived the next morning, they stopped in their tracks when they saw the sight in front of them.

The bar was on fire, the flames grew larger and larger but that wasn't what worried them. It was the people standing in front of the burning bar, a few witches were crying their eyes out, comforting each other. In front of them stood none other than Harry Potter AKA Consequence

Consequence stood, somebody's arm was in his right hand, the arm had a dark mark on it. Although, they couldn't help but notice the big scratch marks on the arm that went over the dark mark. Consequence tossed it aside, like it was a toy that no longer interested him. He looked up to see the aurors, with their wands aimed at him.

He took a few steps forwards, he removed his bandanna and returned to his normal body and height, He lowered his hood.

"Stop!" The lead auror commanded

Harry took another two steps forward before he stopped and got down on his knees, he placed his hands behind his head and looked at the aurors with a barely repressed smile. The aurors looked at him with confusion, many had tried to capture Consequence in the past but all failed yet he was surrendering to them now.

"When you take me in, remember to contact my parents" Harry said "also, I want my own cell. Don't out me in a cell with another prisoner unless you want me to kill them. Also, if the minister asks you anything, let him know that Harry Potter thinks he's a dick"

"Uh...right" The lead auror shook his head for a second before turning to the other aurors "get the magical suppression handcuffs on him, and take him away"

"Are you sure boss?" One auror nervously eyed Harry, expecting him to start killing them any moment

"Do as I say!" The lead auror barked

"Y...yes sir" The other aurors kept their wands trained while the auror slowly and nervously walked towards Harry, he walked behind him and grabbed both of his arms and put him in handcuffs

"Little tight mate" Harry commented

"Uh...sorry" The auror apologised

"Never mind" Harry said "it'll be fine for now"

"Bring him over here" The lead auror commanded. The auror pulled Harry up to his feet and walked him over to the other aurors "so, you're just giving up? No trying to escape?"

"I don't currently have any plans to escape yet" Harry admitted "but...never know when that will change, do I?" Harry smirked

"What are you planning?" The lead auror narrowed his eyes in suspicion

"I'm planning to cause a lot of trouble for a very evil wizard" Harry licked his lips with anticipation "and I'm going to have fun doing it"

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter.

Firstly, before anyone goes at me, I thought I'd do something nice for Ryan and who wouldn't appreciate a fun loving metamorphamaugus, don't worry about Remus, I'll set him up with someone different. While I have no problem with Remus and Tonks (I actually like the pairing if we're being honest) Remus is old enough to be her dad. I actually have a plan on who I'm planning to set Remus up with.

Now, I had debated with myself about having a few chapters of Harry just hunting death eaters but I eventually decided it would be best to get on with the actual story. The next chapter I plan to write about some ideas I've had ever since I stated this story.

Once again, I hope you liked it and feel free to leave a review


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 - Escape

Harry found himself sitting in an interrogation room, it was actually the same room he was in last time he was interrogated. He was even handcuffed to the table like last time, except this time he had two aurors in the room with him. Although, that probably didn't help much as they looked batshit scared about the fact that they were in the room with the defeater of Voldemort and Dumbledore who could decide to escape at any moment.

Harry merely tapped his fingers on the table to pass the time, this was boring, he was getting bored. He was beyond bored, so bored that he had finally had enough and decided to let the guards know that he was bored.

"I'm bored" He said to the guards who both jumped as if he just cast a killing curse

"W...what do you expect us to do about it?" One auror asked, trying to keep a brave face

"I don't know" Harry shrugged "put some music on, talk, get us some food, try to kill me if you must but do something"

"You...you'll just have to wait a few more minutes" The other auror said

"Fine but if I get bored enough that I decide to escape then that's on you" Harry sighed, while taking a rather sadistic joy at their scared faces, though he made sure that internal laughter was the only laughter he would currently use.

"Let's begin" The interrogator said as he entered the room "I am Jeffery Browncase" Jeffery sat down opposite Harry "we're just going to wait for your lawyer to get her here then we'll start, in the meantime I was hoping I could ask you some questions, you can refuse to answer if you don't feel like answering"

"If I don't feel like doing something then I will refuse, regardless if I have permission" Harry replied

"Yes, I suppose you will" Jeffery smirked "now, Mr Potter, I hope you realise how serious this case is. You are charged, not only with attacking and killing aurors but also kidnapping Bellatrix Lestrange which could also turn into a charge of aiding a known criminal depending on what you've done to her"

"What I've done to her?" Harry repeated "What do you think I've done to her?"

"Mr Potter, I'm the one who's supposed to be asking the questions here" Jeffery reminded him

"If I was one to follow rules then I wouldn't currently be in an interrogation room, would I?"

"No" Jeffery sighed "I suppose that's true. But I hope you understand that the more you work with me, the easier it will all be for you"

"Nothing in life is easy...wow, I sounded pretty emo then" Harry shook his head as if to get rid of cobwebs "Now listen up Mr Browncost"

"Browncase" Jeffery corrected him

"Browncock, whatever" Harry said dismissively "the point I was about to make was I am exactly where I want to be"

"Is that right?" Jeffery raised an eyebrow

"If I wanted to escape, do you really think you, two aurors and a pair of magical suppression handcuffs could stop me?" Harry asked

"You assume that's all we have"

"Oh, I know it's not" Harry leaned back in the chair with a smile on his face "I also know that you have twenty aurors waiting outside this room for your signal"

"How did you know that?" Jeffery's eyes widened as the two aurors paled slightly

"The same way that I know if you look past the two way mirror on my right that you'd see the minister, Amelia Bones, and another ten aurors" Harry turned to the mirror with a smile "by the way Dumbledore...suck a cock!" He shouted that last part before turning to Jeff "I also know a few other interesting things. I know that you haven't showered this morning, I know that you had eggs as part of your breakfast this morning and I know that you're not faithful to the women in your life. Hmm, you're sleeping with at least two of those female aurors outside this room and that woman in the human resources department"

"H...how did you know that?!" Jeffery blurted out "How did you know all of that? You couldn't have gotten past my mental barriers!"

"There are other ways of learning secrets" Harry turned to the mirror on the left of the room, looking at it with a disgusted look "for example, I noticed that the minister has recently experienced really cheap wine, he has horrible cologne and bit of Dolores Umbridge added into his weekend. Oh, that's disgusting, tell me minister, was it down payment for getting her that Hogwarts job or was it a thank you? Actually, never mind, I really don't want to know"

"Look I..."

"Don't care" Harry interrupted "I have two things to tell you. First of all, you're mental defences are weak and second, I'm not saying anything until I see my lawyer."

* * *

"Well?" Lily asked when Andromeda came up to her, James, Remus and Sirius after coming out of the interrogation room.

"Harry" Andromeda hesitated slightly "is refusing to say anything and he refused to let me represent him"

"What?!" The group exclaimed

"I know, I know" Andromeda sighed "he said he's doing things he's way. He also said to tell Dumbledore to fuck off and die whenever any of you three see him next . James, Lily, I got permission for the two of you to talk to him but that's all I've been able to manage"

"Let's go see him then" James said

"Lily, James" Dumbledore walked up the group "I have to tell you, I..."

"Fuck off and die" Lily flipped him off before she and her husband followed Andromeda to the cell

"But...but what did I do this time?"

"Who knows?" Sirius shrugged

* * *

"Hi mum, dad" Harry smiled as his parents entered the room

"Harry!" Lily smiled she was about to rush over and pull him into a hug when the two aurors looked like they were ready to remove their wands

"Don't worry about them" Harry said "they're harmless"

"Harmless?" Both aurors turned to him

"To me" Harry added "you may as well be made of paper"

"Harry" James said as he and Lily sat opposite him "are you okay?"

"Meh" Harry shrugged "I've been in worse situations"

"I dread to ask, but what situations?" Lily replied

"Oh, you know, the usual" Harry replied as if he was discussing the weather "any of the numerous time I've killed death eater, that time I killed the basilisk in the chamber of secrets, those few times I fought Voldemort"

"Yep...they'd qualify" James sighed "Harry, you know I love you, right?"

"I'd be rather disappointed if you didn't" Harry admitted

"Well...it's...just...what exactly are you doing? I mean...you're in an interrogation room and soon you're going to be charged with murdering death eaters"

"I appreciate your concern" Harry replied "but I have a plan"

"Tell me about this plan" Lily said

"Well...I can't tell you what the plan is until it's finished, because if I did then I wouldn't be able to pull it off" Harry responded "but let's just say it's big. Big enough to flip this country on it's head, and it'll result in the end of the worst dark lord this country has ever seen"

"What if your plan doesn't work?"

"If my plan works, I expect to be a free man, able to go home. If it doesn't, well, I spend some time escaping and hiding until I come up with another plan"

"Escaping and hiding?"

"Yes, I could've escaped any time I wanted. I'm only here because I want to be. Look, I can't promise you both that everything will go exactly how I picture it. Plans can change at any moment, I can't promise I'll succeed and I can't promise things will go my way but I'm begging you, please just trust me"

"Harry" Lily said with tears in her eyes, James wrapped an arm around her shoulders

"I love you, both of you" Harry continued "but I need you to let me do this, please" He added that last part in barely more than a whisper

"Why?! Why do you need to do this Harry?!"

"Because I've wanted to do this my whole life." Harry answered, he leaned closer to his parents "Listen to me, I've made plan after plan after plan trying to find a way to stop him. I've scrapped about a hundred plans and now I've settled on my current one, I don't know if it's the best plan. Heck, I can probably look at it five minutes after using and decided that it was stupid but I need to go through with it. Please, I just need your trust, one last time. Please" Harry begged

"Harry" James spoke up "you know what will happen if you fail"

"Trust me, I know" Harry nodded "but I want to do this, I need to do this"

"Harry" Lily wiped her ears and looked at her son with a determined expression "listen to me, listen to me right now. I don't care what you're plan is, I don't care what you're planning to do but you had better, and I mean this, you had better come back home healthy and alive. Understood?!"

"Understood!" Harry lit up

"I love you Harry" Lily smiled

"We both do" James added "now, remember, listen to your mother and try to avoid jail, from what Padfoot says, it's not very fun"

"Excuse me" A person knocked and opened the door "I'm sorry but visiting time is over"

"Be safe Harry" Lily stood up, along with her husband

"We're proud of you" James added before the two parents left the room

* * *

"What's going on?" Harry asked a little while later when he found himself being lead by about twenty aurors towards the centre of the ministry, he could see everyone's eyes on him. All of them were wondering what was going on and why such a dangerous person was being brought into the middle of the ministry.

"Ah, here he is" Fudge's voice said, he stood with Dolores Umbridge on his side, behind him was Amelia Bones and Albus Dumbledore, behind them was a massive group of reporters.

"Cornelius" Dumbledore whispered to Fudge "I really must protest against this, this is not a good idea and..."

"Dumbledore, I am the minister of magic, you will keep quiet and let me do my job" Fudge whispered back before turning to the reporters and speaking to them "now, ladies and gentlemen, in front of us we have Harry Potter, the..."

"Defeater of Voldemort" Harry interrupted "defeater of Dumbleddork over there, killer of death eaters and wrecker of your shit!"

"We have decided to use him" Fudge continued, deciding to ignore Harry "to show you all how effective our new magical suppression cell" Fudge dramatically gestured to the big white metal box with bars instead if a door "put him in it" Fudge ordered

The aurors took Harry, they removed his handcuffs and pushed him into the box, they closed the door and Harry turned around. The door closed and before Harry could say anything, a chain wrapped around each arm, shackles locked themselves on his wrist

"As you can see" Fudge said to the crowd "he doesn't have any of his wands" Fudge gestured to the ministry worker who was holding a tray with two wand holsters, both holding Harry's wands.

"What is going on here?!" James Potter shouted as he and his wife arrived "What have you put him into?!"

"Get my son out of that!" Lily demanded as she pointed towards the cage

"Do not address the minister like that!" Umbridge snapped "You filthy mu..."

"Finish that word and you will regret it!" James cut her off

"James, Lily" Dumbledore walked up to the pair "please calm down, you are not helping the situation"

"This, ladies and gentlemen" Fudge spoke to the crowd "is a new super prison cell designed by our very own ministry workers"

"Lies!" Harry shouted "The fat man lies!"

"I am not fat!" A red faced Fudge turned to Harry, trying to ignore the giggling sounds from the audience behind him

"Yes, you keep telling people that" Harry said with a little smile "they'll probably believe you, I mean, if you can convince them that you're a good minister then what's stopping you from convincing them that you're not a few miles above the town of skinny"

"AS I was saying!" Fudge gritted out as he turned back to the audience "this special cell, is built by the ministry, how it works is..."

"Every time I use magic, it'll cause a backlash which will punish me with pain that is worse than the cruciatous curse" Harry interrupted, Fudge and everyone turned to him with wide eyes "like I said, you lied. This cell is commonly used in Greece, they use it in their prisons and in the 'Labyrinth', which is their version of death sentence. In the Labyrinth they place you in these cells with enough food to last you for a week, then after a week they let you out into a large maze that has anti-apparition and portkey wards, you then spend days trying to escape and you'll eventually die of either thirst or starvation or one of the other prisoners will kill you, meanwhile the other prisoners in the cages get to shit themselves because they see that soon they'll be doing the same thing. I can see why you thought you would get away with it, not many people know about the labyrinth because the workers are sworn to secrecy and the prisoners never really make it out alive"

"And how the hell do you know that?!" Fudge shouted

"Because I escaped it when I was eight" Harry calmly replied, many people started gasping at that and were looking a bit fearful "Only took me three days, but...I was eight at the time"

"That's impossible, stop lying you filthy half-breed" Dolores replied

"Umbridge, I assure you, I am very human, unlike you"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you're likely the result of a drunk toad mistaking your mother for a larger toad" Harry replied, many people began laughing and giggling at that comment "in case it was unclear, I'm calling you a toad...you toad"

"How dare you?!" Umbridge roared "I am the senior undersecretary to the minister of magic and..."

"You are nothing more than an unimportant woman with delusions of grandeur" Harry cut her off "when you die, you can be replaced. There are plenty who are more qualified, likeable and better looking that could be given your job. In fact, pretty much everyone else really. I know a few squibs who might be interested" Harry couldn't help but notice that the aurors were also trying to contain their laughter along with the crowd

"Master Harry!" Two elves popped in, both looking worried and scared

"Rain? Dobby? What are you doing here?!" Harry blurted out in surprise

"You know these filthy creatures?" Umbridge sneered at the house elves who were too busy ignoring her

"Master Harry!" The house elf, known as Rain, spoke "Mistress is in danger! Bad wizards taken her! They's find out mistress is helping master Harry!"

"Master Harry!" Dobby looked like he was about to burst "Mistress Rose said bad young Malfoy is kidnap Mistress Greengrass!"

"YES!" Rain nodded quickly "They is both in same place!"

"Change of plans! The plan's changed!" Harry turned to Fudge "Let me out! Let me out of this thing right now!"

"You...you do not give me orders!" Fudge responded

"FUDGE!" Harry screamed "LET ME OUT OR I WILL BREAK OUT! I will come back! Just let me save them! I swear I will come back! Just let me out!"

"No!" Fudge refused "You do not..."

"AAARGHH!" Harry screamed when a bolt of magic struck him

"Don't bother trying to escape" Umbridge smiled sweetly at him, causing Harry to get even more pissed off

"Look, just let him out!" Lily pleaded "He'll come back!"

"No, the only way he is coming out of that cell is when I say so!" Fudge stubbornly refused

"Well, I warned you" Harry growled

"Ladies and gentlemen" Fudge turned to the crowd and the reporters "do not fear, there is no need to panic. There is absolutely no way he can get out of that..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGHHH!"

"What the devil is that?" Fudge turned back to the cell and nearly jumped in shock.

White bolts were flying all around the cell in all directions at a lightning speed, the chains had tightened and Harry Potter was currently screaming his bloody lungs out. All noise in the area was drowned under the sound of the magic and the pain filled screams of Harry Potter.

"That is impossible" The ministry worker in charge of the cell breathed out a breath of disbelief

"What is it?!" Fudge hissed

"The pain is worse than the crucio curse and he is still going, he should of stopped by now!" The worker exclaimed

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Harry continued screaming, his body began thrashing around wildly, he could barely hear his mother and father screaming for him. His vision was becoming blurry, his body was becoming heavy. But he couldn't stop, he wouldn't stop. Daphne's life was on the line and he was not stopping until he got out of this bloody cell! "AAAAAARGGHGHH! A...AH...Ah...AAAAAARRRRGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Draco Malfoy was currently in standing in a warehouse, feeling pretty good about himself. He always knew he was destined for greatness, he was a Malfoy after all. There were many other death eaters in the same warehouse, including his father who looked at him with pride.

He had successfully completed his first mission, the kidnapping of Daphne Greengrass. His father and the dark lord thought that he wasn't ready for it, thought that he should be of age. But thankfully the dark lord's son had intervened, he told them that Malfoy was more than old enough to succeed and he was right. Draco had completed the mission.

It was rather easy, all Draco did was follow Greengrass and her friends one day when they were taking a walk. He waited until they were outside the castle, he had Crabbe and Goyle distract them, those two had uses occasionally. Once the girls had dealt with those two, he managed to sneak up behind them and grab that half-blood, Tracy Davis. He pointed his wand to her throat and told Greengrass that if she valued the little blood traitors life then she had better take the portkey he tossed her and walk out of the Hogwarts wards.

Predictably she did as he said, he shoved the Davis girl away and escaped outside of the wards before portkeying away. That's how he was here right now, standing in front of Greengrass who was tied to a chair.

Admittedly he'd probably not be able to get back into Hogwarts now but who cares, soon the dark lord would control everything and he'd let Draco back in if he decided to do so. Maybe the dark lord would even let him join the inner circle.

His thoughts came on to the traitor that was tied up in the chair next to Greengrass, he had no sympathies for her. She had made her choice and she chose wrong. Why she would chose to help Potter of all people when she could have served the dark lord? She deserved everything she was going to get.

* * *

"I beg of you!" Dumbledore pleaded with Fudge "Let him out! He won't stop! Let him out before he kills himself!" This was bad, he didn't know how long Harry had been battling against cage. It was only a few minutes but it felt like hours to everyone else, probably to Harry as well. He couldn't let the boy-who-lived die here! Who would battle Voldemort?!

Many of the crowd had chosen to leave, fearing what would happen if the defeater of Voldemort had gotten lose. The aurors stayed, even though it was clear that most of them didn't want to. The reporter's and cameramen were still there, taking pictures. Apparently the story and pictures were worth the possibility of death.

Fudge was getting particularly worried, the boy was still screaming, his screams echoed in the ministers ears. This was looking bad, despite being a criminal the boy was still the boy-who-lived and the defeater of Voldemort. He had put the boy in the cage because he was the most powerful prisoner they had and he wanted to show the public how brilliant it was. The fact that some people may have paid him to do it was a factor, but they were all well known and respected purebloods and they all thought it was a good idea!

"Don't be ridiculous Dumbledore!" Umbridge snapped "We are not letting that boy out of that cage!

"Sir!" The worker in charge of the cage said in a worried tone "I would listen to Dumbledore"

"What do you mean?!" Fudge and Umbridge asked at the same time

"Well, I think soon either the cage will break or he will" The worker answered "this...this is impossible. He's powering through the pain, the cage wasn't designed to have someone constantly fight it. H...his mind could snap if this keeps up."

"We are not letting him out!" Umbridge screamed before Fudge could say anything

"Harry!" Dumbledore walked up to the cage "listen to me! If you stop and listen to me I'll try to get you out of there! I promise, you need to work with me! I know you don't like me but surely putting our differences aside temporarily is better than suffering through all this pain!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed even louder as the magic in the cage became faster and more violent, his head whipped back and he looked up as the screams continued.

"Guess you got your answer" James whispered as he held his wife close to him

Harry wrapped his hands around the chain as much as possible. He pulled it, with his superior strength the chains ripped out of the floor. They dangled on his hands before dropping to the floor.

Now Fudge was worried!

"Uh...m...maybe..." Fudge stuttered

Harry bit his lip down to stop the screaming, blood came out of his lip but he didn't care. Pain was nothing he hadn't experienced before and he needed to get to Daphne. He crossed his arms into an x over his chest, he pulled as much magic as he could, into himself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He gave one last scream as he shot his arms out.

BOOM!

The glass of the cage exploded. Dumbledore, James and the aurors were able to quickly get a shield up before the glass had harmed anyone. Everyone looked towards the cage.

Smoke poured out of it, crawling along the floor. With a few waves of a few wands, the smoke had gone to reveal one Harry Potter, face down on the floor. The walls and floor of the cage were damaged, black marks and holes were scattered all over it. Harry's body was shifting though various forms, his hair turning from red to pink to blue to yellow to green while his body began getting bigger than smaller before getting bigger again.

"Incredible!" Dumbledore couldn't help but whisper that to himself. He had realised two things, the first being Harry is more powerful and stubborn than he originally thought. He also realised that the chances of Harry working with him were really thin, of course he knew that Harry disliked him but he had hoped that they would eventually be able to get past whatever had upset him. But if Harry preferred a pain worse than what you could get from an unforgivable to even temporarily working with him, then it was clear that the chances of it happening were small.

"Quickly get him!" Umbridge screeched at the aurors.

Harry's body stopped changing, he had stopped on his consequence body just before he regained control. He shook his head just long enough to realise that his hands had been placed behind his back and he was in magical suppression handcuffs. He was dragged up to his feet and pulled out of the cell when he decided to do a quick head count. He had one auror behind him another on his left, and one in front of him, plus the large amount of aurors in the crowd. Also Dumbledore, Fudge and Umbitch. This was going to be easy.

"Now, now calm down" Fudge said to the crowd and the reporters "everything is perfectly safe. He'll be taken back to another cell and be under auror watch, we have everything under control."

No sooner than Fudge finished the word 'control', Harry jumped into action. He started by headbutting the person behind him with the back of his head, causing the man to stagger back a little bit, he followed up with a head but to the person on his left and then a kick to the leg of the person in front of him, which dropped him to the floor.

The man behind him drew his wand and aimed it at Harry , Harry backflipped in the air and landed with his feet pushing the man's wand arm down which caused the man to accidently blast the auror in front of Harry. That auror fell to the floor, clutching his knee in pain. Harry jumped in the air, and bent his knees, allowing his arms to swing forwards and his legs to go in-between his arms, resulting in him landing with his hands no longer behind his back.

The auror from the left tried to draw his wand, Harry kicked his legs which caused his leg to break thanks to Harry's super strength and that auror to drop to the floor in pain. Harry quickly span around and knocked out the other aurors with a kick to the face. The crowd of aurors all pointed their wands at Harry.

"Wait, stop!" Dumbledore said to the aurors before walking over to Harry "Harry, look I don't expect you to want to work with me but you need to..." Dumbledore's response was cut off by Harry flicking his wrists, the handcuffs had jumped from Harry's hands and were now on Dumbledore's. Harry punched the older man, causing him to drop.

Harry rolled towards Fudge to avoid the stunner that had just went over his head, now Fudge was what was in-between him and the aurors. Harry quickly punched Fudge between the legs, causing the minister to bend over in pain. Harry extended his arm and wandlessly summoned the tray which had his wands. He took his wand holsters out the tray out of the tray, he saw Dolores Umbridge reaching for her wand and he responded by slamming the tray on top of her head, knocking the woman out.

Harry rolled over to his house elves while using wandless shields to protect himself, Rain grabbed Harry at the same time as Dobby and the three popped away.

"Wow" James breathed

"He's incredible" Lily whispered in awe"

* * *

"They're awake" Draco Malfoy smirked as Daphne Greengrass and the traitor came back to consciousness

"Ah...Malfoy" Daphne sighed "of all the people I could've seen, it had to be you"

"Watch your tongue girl" Lucius Malfoy warned

"Leave her alone"

"Ah, the traitor speaks" Lucius sneered "tell me, what made you betray the dark lord Narcissa?"

"Betrayed?" Narcissa laughed "I never served him, I only ever did as you told me. I spied on you at the request of the boy who was currently my head of house at the time and is now the heir to my house. I spied for him because I felt he was more worthy of my help then your master."

"Well mother, you're a traitor" Draco spoke

"Draco" Narcissa looked undeniably sad as she looked to him "please, you don't have to do this. You do not have to..."

"I want to" Malfoy cut her off, Narcissa was saddened even more when she saw no signs of untruthfulness. "You betrayed our lord, and you will have to pay the price mother, you are no longer my mother. You're just a filthy blood traitor." The words from her son brought tears to her eyes, though, she was in a good enough state to hear the thunder from outside.

"Very well Draco" Narcissa inclined her head "in that case, I'd like to introduce you to someone. The boy who has been more of a son to me than you ever tried to be. Now Harry!"

A giant hole appeared behind Draco as Consequence burst threw the floor, the death eaters fired blindly, unable to see him as he had quickly jumped out of sight. Draco felt his heartbeat rise when his wand flew out of his hand, two seconds later he was hanging upside down by a rope.

Consequence jumped down from the shadows and landed on Lucius Malfoy, stomping the blonde pureblood's head under his shoe. He rolled out of the way to avoid a cutting curse and jumped back into the shadows.

Draco, who was still upside down, watched what he would describe as a massacre happen in front of his very eyes. He couldn't see Potter, nobody could see him. But they saw his victims, some with no head, others with spikes in their bodies. Some with slit throats, he felt like he was watching a monster play with his food. A monster that had killed his father, a monster that was killing all the death eaters in the room. A monster that would kill him.

A few minutes later, the last death eater found himself dying with a spike piercing his neck. Consequence sent two cutting curses at the ropes that held Narcissa and Daphne before he turned his attention to Malfoy, who whimpered in fear.

"Harry" Narcissa spoke "I know...I know that I cannot stop you from doing this but...please make it quick, for my sakes"

Consequence looked to be in thought for a moment before he gave the woman a quick nod, he pointed it at Malfoy as she closed her eyes. He made sure the spell was silent so she didn't hear him say it, Malfoy died thanks to a green killing curse. The only sound heard was his body dropping to the floor.

Consequence removed his bandanna and transformed back into his regular form, a second later Daphne Greengrass had wrapped her arms his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Harry!" She cried "I am so sorry! I...you had to rescue me and I've probably ruined your plan and..."

"Never" Harry cut him off "apologise for me having to rescue you, you're too important for me to just let die. I am going back though, because the plan, I can still go through with it. I will go through with it"

"H...Harry, I love you!"

"And I love you" Harry said softly before he placed his lips against hers.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 - Trial part 1

"I am worried about him though" Adrian said to his girlfriend Rachel as they sat in the Gryffindor common room "I mean, I know he has a plan of some sort but what if it doesn't work?"

"I don't really know what to say to make you feel better" Rachel admitted "but the only thing you can do at this point is hope it goes well"

"Guess you're right" Adrian sighed "I just hope Harry comes back"

"Fat chance" Ron scoffed, the redhead had overheard the conversation and decided now was a good time to interrupt "your snake brother is going straight to Azkaban" The whole common room went quiet, everyone stopped what they were doing and began listening

"Ron" Adrian said in a bored tone "find a steep cliff and jump"

"Oh, is someone upset because he's brother is a murdering snake who's going to Azkaban?" Ron sneered

"Ron, I wouldn't talk about things you don't know about" Adrian replied with a forced calmness "which is why you shouldn't about anything that doesn't involve food or quidditch, because aside from being a walking garbage disposal you're not much use to anyone are you?"

"What'd you say?!" Ron jumped to his feet and pulled his wand out, Adrian did the same

"You really want to take your chances with me Ron?" Adrian raised an eyebrow "I'm the guy who's had training from the person who beat Voldemort at the age of fourteen and Dumbledore at the age of fifteen. I don't think you're very likely to beat me"

"I am a prefect!" Ron shouted

"Wow" Adrian said dryly "I didn't know the badge prevents pain as well, how lucky for you"

"Both of you stop it!" Hermione demanded as she walked up to the both of them

"I'm not the one who started it!" Adrian responded "I was talking with my girlfriend when your boyfriend decided to interrupt"

"He's not my boyfriend and I don't care who started it! I'm ending it!"

"You know I'm right" Ron said "that snake is going to Azkaban and..."

"Wait! Wait!" Seamus Finnegan said as he adjusted the volume in the wizarding wireless radio "Listen! It's about your brother!" He added to Adrian

"Well, ladies and gentlemen" Came the voice of the radio host "it has been absolute chaos in the ministry, thanks to one Harry James potter, the actual boy-who-lived. It is well known by now that he was arrested for attacking aurors and kidnapping Bellatrix Lestrange during a prisoner transfer. I'd like to start off with some news I've received, apparently of all the aurors he attacked, the only ones he killed were later found out to be death eaters and followers of you-know-who, how Mr Potter knew that is one of the many questions people are asking. But the story, is far from done.

When the aurors first tried to arrest Mr Potter, he had just defeated Albus Dumbledore, of all people, in a duel then escaped. It is widely known that he has spent a large amount of time going after death eaters. He has been racking up the body count, and it looks like he has slimmed you-know-who's army by quite a bit. Many people all over the country are very grateful for Mr Potter's efforts in the war"

"What?!" Ron blurted out in surprise as Adrian bit back a laugh

"Let's listen to what one viewer has to say" The host continued "with me today is Lisa Mathews, Lisa, how are you?"

"I'm...I'm good" Lisa's voice said nervously "I...I just wanted to thank Mr Potter for what he did for me and my family"

"Well, tell me and the audience what exactly Mr Potter did for you" The host said softly

"W...well, I was taking shopping trip with my mother and father around Diagon Alley, just to spend time with them. A little bit after, we were on our way home w...when a couple of death eaters topped us and tried to rob us. We fought back but we were out numbered, my father was hit in the leg with a bone breaker and my mother was hit with a wild crucio. I remember getting hit with a stunner. I black out then the next thing I know is I wake up in hospital, I find my mum and father a little while later and ask what happened. According to my father, the death eaters were about to finish us when Harry Potter jumped in and saved us.

My dad...my dad also told me that my mother nearly died from the crucio that hit her, said we were lucky that Harry Potter came along. Said that right after dealing with the death eaters, he grabbed my mother and me and brought us straight to hospital before coming back and getting my dad. My dad wanted to thank him but he left before he could...so, on behalf of my dad and my mother, I thank you Harry Potter, from the bottom of my heart"

"That...is beautiful" The host said "thank you very much for being brave enough to come on this show."

"You're welcome" Lisa sniffed

"Now ladies and gentlemen" The host continued "continuing with the story. Harry Potter was eventually found but the shock came when he willingly gave himself up to the authorities. Mr Potter had just rescued a bunch of muggleborn girls from some death eaters, he had set the bar they were in on fire then calmly waited for the aurors to arrive. When they did he gave himself up.

It has been said that Mr Potter has refused legal representation despite having no problems with it in the past. He has also refused to speak during interrogations, though those in charge of guarding Mr Potter has said the boy was well behaved despite the fact that he took a bit of a sadistic joy in trying to scare them"

"That fits" Adrian snorted

"A little while later" The host spoke "our esteemed minister had the bright idea of testing out a new prison cell on Mr Potter. He claimed it was designed by the British ministry, Mr Potter responded by calling him a liar and a fat man. The minister denied being both. As he was about to explain how the cell worked, Mr Potter interrupted and took over. According to him, the cell worked by causing a magical backlash every time a person in the cell used magic, it was said that the pain was worse than the cruciatus curse.

When asked how he knew, Mr Potter revealed that the cell was already in use in the Greek prison, known as the 'labyrinth' and he had escaped from the same prison when he was, wait for it...eight. He claims to have escaped from the prison when he was eight! According to him it only took him three days to do so. Needless to say, this didn't help anyone's confidence in the cell ability to hold Mr Potter.

Seconds later two house elves popped into the ministry, both were identified to be Mr Potters. One elf had told Mr Potter that somebody, whom he refereed to as 'Mistress' was in danger and was taken by 'bad wizards' because they had found out she was helping Mr Potter in some way. The other elf revealed that Daphne Greengrass, Harry Potter's fiancée, was also kidnapped."

"Wait what?!" Adrian blurted out in shock "Daphne was kidnapped?!"

"Mr Potter, who was quite calm throughout his stay at the ministry, changed and was defiantly no longer happy to be there. He demanded to be released so he could go and rescue his fiancée, he even promised to return as soon as he was done. But the minister was stubborn and refused to release him. Mr Potter took action, deciding that doing nothing was not an option and proceeded to do the bravest and most reckless act I have ever seen.

Mr Potter started by letting out a little bit of magic, the cell punished him for it. But he didn't stop. He kept on going, and going and going. Ladies and gentlemen, it was the most horrific yet inspiring thing I had ever seen. This boy, this boy who was no older than fifteen was punishing himself with pain worse than the cruciatus curse just so he could rescue the love of his life. Everyone in attendance lost count of how long he had kept this up, we couldn't count how long he was in pain because all of our thoughts were drowned out by his screaming. Sometimes I close my eyes and I can still hear his voice echoing in my ear" The host finished his sentence with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Damn Harry" Adrian whispered to himself, only just noticing Rachel's hand grabbing his own. He looked around to see many of the common room were listening with disbelief, shock, awe and various other emotions.

"It was amazing" The host began speaking again "Dumbledore tried to calm down Mr Potter but somehow only succeeded in agitating him further, Mr Potter put more power in and eventually he was able to escape the cell. The glass of the cell had shattered, when everything was visible again, we found Mr Potter lying on the floor. His body suffering from his actions as it kept changing, likely due to his powers as a metamorphamaugus.

The aurors eventually shook their heads and jumped into action, they handcuffed Mr Potter with magical suppression handcuffs. He had stopped shifting and was in an adult body, believed to be the body he used when he went after death eaters. They had hauled him to his feet and began taking him out of the chamber when they realised that the cell hadn't damaged Mr Potter as much as they would've liked. In another unbelievable sight, I witnessed Mr Potter attack and defeat three aurors while handcuffed, using nothing but hand to hand combat. At the risk of repeating myself, it was truly amazing.

Dumbledore tried to intervene and stop things from escalating, sadly it didn't go the old wizards way when Mr Potter had somehow managed to put the magic suppression handcuffs on him, before another word could come out of the old wizards mouth Mr Potter struck him in the face. What happened next had to be seen to be believed, Mr Potter rolled over to the minister of the magic, using him as a shield against the aurors. Mr Potter then...well...I still don't believe it. He punched the minister in the balls!" Almost every jaw in the Gryffindor common room dropped and nearly every pair of eyes widened at that information "Yes, close your mouths, it actually happened. After that he wandlessly summoned the tray containing two of his wands, he emptied the tray before smashing on top of one Dolores Umbridge, knocking the undersecretary to the minister out. He took his wands and rolled away to his elves and they popped him out of the ministry."

"Ha ha ha" Adrian's laugh cut through the silence and surprised many people as they all saw Adrian sitting down on a chair, struggling to hold in his laughter

"Adrian! That's not funny!" Hermione told him off

"It is pretty funny!" Adrian just about got out between laughs "Plus don't pretend that I'm the only one in the room who wanted to hurt Umbridge" All members of Gryffindor couldn't help but agree with that

"Shush" Ginny Weasley said as the host began talking again

"After Mr Potter escaped, chaos spread throughout the ministry as Dumbledore and Fudge tried and failed miserably in calming the crowd." The host continued "But here's where it get's really interesting, Mr Potter had actually returned to the ministry with his fiancée and Narcissa Malfoy, wife of the death eater Lucius Malfoy whom Fudge had previously pardoned after the last war under the belief that the man was under the imperious curse. It appears that she was the mistress that the one elf referred to, apparently she had been working with Mr Potter for a while. Doing what? I can't say for sure, all I can really tell you is that his trial is tomorrow. That's all for today folks, but remember to tune in tomorrow and I will try to have more for you. Goodbye everyone"

"Oh, that's why!" Adrian blurted out as realisation hit him, everyone turned to him as they were shocked but his sudden words

"What are you on about?" Rachel asked

"Well, you know how Malfoy is a prat" Adrian said and the entire room nodded, that fact was well known "well, since Harry started training me I had looked up laws, pureblood laws and country laws and national laws and all that. Harry was the head of four high class families, even now he's the still the head of one, he could have done something against Malfoy ages ago seeing as Malfoy's family is nowhere near as important or influential as the flight family or the other three families that Harry is the had of, four if you include the Greengrass family. Don't you see?! He didn't do anything because of Narcissa Malfoy! She must have asked him not to do anything! Or he didn't want to do anything because she was a member of the family!"

"Y...yeah...well, this still doesn't change anything" Ron said "you're brother is still going to Azkaban"

"Actually, my dim witted little Gryffindor, this changes a lot" Adrian smiled "Harry escaped, you heard, he escaped and he came back. In fact, they only caught him in the first place because he let them. He can escape at any point, he proved that. What this proves, is he has a plan. And say what you want about Slytherin's, but they usually have good plans."

* * *

"James, Lily" Dumbledore spoke to both Potter parents "you both need to help me get Harry under control, the boy is causing problem after problem. If he keeps this up then he could either get permanently injured or he could spend life in Azkaban. The worst case scenario would be between the veil and the dementor's kiss"

"Look Dumbledore" James sighed "Harry is frankly too stubborn to stop and we can't stop him"

"But...but he needs to stop and listen to me for the..."

"Greater good?" Lily finished with a glare, Dumbledore remained silent "that's what I thought. Stuff your greater good up your wrinkly old ass, my only concern is Harry." Lily turned and walked away

"You see where Harry gets it from" James said to Dumbledore before walking off to join his wife.

* * *

"Order! Order in the court!" The judge banged his hammer down, the court room slowly began descending into silence. While Andromeda Tonks wasn't Harry's lawyer, she did make sure that the odds weren't against Harry. She spent a lot of hard work in making sure that the jury would all be non-death eaters and checked for their mark, she also made sure that nobody who was a member of Fudge's party would be there as they would be biased on behalf of Fudge.

Speaking of Fudge, he had tried to make himself judge for the trial, but that was quickly shot down by multiple people. It was clear that he was obviously biased against Harry and there was no way that he would be allowed to act as Judge. Dumbledore also tried the same but he was also denied as he could act either in favour of Harry or against him. If he did act in favour then Harry would likely kill himself before admitting that he owed Dumbledore anything.

"Bring in the defendant" The judge ordered. The doors opened and Harry Potter came in, followed by two aurors. Harry had his hands handcuffed behind his back while his head was moving from side to side as he was quietly singing to himself.

"I am a nightmare walking" Harry had his eyes clothes as he walked in "Psychopath talking. King of my jungle. Just a gangster stalking..."

"Mr Potter" The Judge spoke and Harry opened his eyes "what are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry" Harry smiled sheepishly "I was bored and that song was in my head and I wasn't paying attention"

"Where are the dementor?!" Fudge demanded "The boy was supposed to be escorted by dementors" Dolores Umbridge was nodding furiously next to him, approving of anything that meant punishing Harry

"W...well sir" One of the aurors said nervously "they um...appeared to stop working"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Well..." The other auror spoke "they didn't seem to affect Mr Potter at all, so we figured it was better to keep them outside because if they don't affect him then there was no point in the rest of us feeling bad"

"What do you mean don't affect him?!"

"Minister!" The judge spoke "Control yourself!" Fudge didn't like it but he sat down and stayed quiet. "Gentlemen" The judge added to the aurors "please place Mr Potter in his seat"

"Yes sir" The aurors nodded before escorting Harry to the chair in front of the chair.

"Remove his handcuffs" The auror on the right said to the auror on the left

"No need" Harry said as he removed his hands from behind his back and showed the handcuffs in his hands instead of on his wrists, he tossed them aside and sat down, ignoring the gaping aurors and crowd. As soon as he sat down, chains wrapped around his arms and legs to keep him in place "you know, if you really want me to stay in one place then you could say please"

"Mr Potter" The judge frowned "please stop acting like this whole things is a massive joke"

"In my defence, nearly everything the minister is part of is a joke" Harry said calmly, not looking at the minister who was turning an impressive shade of red "including but not limited tto he election where he bribed and tricked people into thinking he'd be a good minister, his marriage with his wife who probably only married him for the money, his affair with Dolores Umbridge which is frankly just disgusting and his birth, also known as the day 'two idiots experimented with the theory "two wrongs make a right" and failed miserably'"

"How dare you?!" Fudge jumped to his feet, turning an even more impressive purple "I am the..."

"Minister of magic" Harry finished for him "yes, I know, it's not like anyone can forget with the amount of times you mention it. Honestly, it's like you think I've forgotten, because if you do then I haven't, I just don't care"

"Enough" The judge slammed his hammer down "let's get on with this shall we?"

"We shall" Harry nodded, the judge glared at him "sorry" He apologised

"Now Mr Potter, you are charged with kidnapping Bellatrix Lestrange, stealing, vandalism, assaulting and killing large amounts of people including some of our very own aurors, resisting arrest, and escaping from ministry custody. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty" Harry replied

"Are you sure?"

"Well...I actually just want to drag this thing out so yeah, I'm going with that" Harry nodded

"Mr Potter, be serious" The judge said

"I cannot" Harry shook his head sadly

"Why not?"

"He's over there" Harry gestured with his head to where Sirius was sitting with Remus and his parents "hi Sirius"

"Hi Harry" Sirius waved before Lily slapped him in the arm

"Uh...right" The judge said "bring on the first witness"

The first witness came in the form of Lisa Matthews, the second and third were her parents, who had told the court preciously what Lisa had told everyone on the radio, except in more detail. Dumbledore, who was also sitting in the crowd along with Snape and McGonagall, was listening carefully. While it pleased him to hear Harry had chosen to rescue those people, it saddened him to hear of his extreme methods. Dumbledore knew the boy was more than capable of taking his victims in alive yet he chose not to. Dumbledore, as stubborn as he was, was beginning to lose hope in Harry Potter. This trial may be his last chance to get Harry on his side.

"Thank you Mr Matthews" The judge said after he was done "Mr Potter, do you believe the Matthews claim was true?"

"Might I make one small change?" Harry asked

"You may" The Judge nodded

"Well, when he said I hit the one person with a bone breaking curse, it was actually a bone shattering curse. Slight difference"

"Excuse me" The prosecutor stood up and addressed the judge "your honour, I'm sure that I'm not the only one who is curious as to how Mr Potter is able to find death eaters so easily?"

"It's rather simple" Harry shrugged "I had Narcissa Malfoy spy for me, along with several other spies, they informed me of times when death eaters would meet or locations of death eaters. I know for a fact that Voldemort has killed at least five of his men trying to find my spies"

"Who are your spies?" The prosecutor asked

"Now, I'm no expert but I think revealing the names of my spies rather compromises their positions as spies. If I tell you about them, they could die or no longer be able to spy for me once I'm out of here"

"Out of here?" The prosecutor blinked "You believe you won't go to prison"

"I believe anything is possible" Harry smirked

"Fine, how long has Miss Malfoy been spying for you?"

"Officially she only started a month or so after Voldemort's return, before that she wouldn't risk contacting me"

"How did you convince her to spy for you?"

"Life debts are a brilliant thing" Harry replied "of course, I didn't need to invoke my debt to get her to do it, but I'm sure you can fit the pieces together"

"How does she owe you a life debt?"

"Objection" Harry said to the judge "irrelevant to the case"

"Fine" The Prosecutor said before the Judge could respond "what happened after you found out that Mrs Malfoy and your fiancée were in danger and you escaped?"

"I went after them, they were in an abandoned warehouse" Harry answered "I believe that Mrs Malfoy has supplied a memory for the court if you want to view the event"

"Show the memory" The judge barked as a few men began bringing a pensive into the court room while others were off getting the memory, Harry meanwhile looked around the room.

Fudge and the toad were here, but he frankly couldn't care where they were or what they were doing as long as neither of them bothered him. His mother and father were here with Remus and Sirius, their support meant a lot to him. More than he could put into words, he would succeed, for them if nothing else. He also saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape along with Dumbledore. McGonagall has always been neutral at worst when it came to him, Snape favoured him and he was glad for that. Dumbledore, he could just imagine the old man thinking this would be his big chance to either get him to change his ways or somehow get Harry to owe him a debt for getting him out of here

* * *

"Are you okay Rose?" Astoria asked Rose as they sat down with Tracy in the Slytherin common room

"I miss Harry" Rose mumbled "and Daphne"

"I'm sorry Rose" Tracy said as tears poured from her eyes "It's all my fault"

"It's not your fault" Astoria reassured her "if Malfoy didn't grab you then he would've done it to someone else, maybe me or some random Slytherin"

"Not your fault" Rose whispered as she gently wiped the tears from Tracy's face with her sleeve

"Thanks" Tracy gave a watery chuckle

"Daphne will be back soon" Astoria said

"With Harry?" Tracy asked hopefully

"Yes" Rose said before Astoria could respond "yes"

* * *

The trial had gone on for some time by now, after viewing Harry's rescue of Mrs Malfoy and Daphne, the court was stunned into silence. Afterwards a great many witnesses were questioned about Harry, many provided pensive memories of Harry saving them and/or taking the lives of death eaters. Each memory caused more jaws to drop, the people were impressed, they were in awe, they looked at him with disbelief. They were unable to comprehend how a teenager could be so deadly and destructive.

Meanwhile, Harry was getting a bit bored, he couldn't cover his mouth as he yawned thanks to being strapped into the chair. He was wondering when they would just hurry up and get on with it, though as he looked around he realised that he was probably the only bored person in the court. Apparently he was more interesting than he originally thought.

"Your honour" The prosecutor said sometime into the trial "we originally wanted to ask Mr Potter some questions under truth serum but after some tests by the healers, it has been determined that it is impossible as of now due to the antidote currently swimming inside him, meaning the potion won't work. According to the healers, we won't be able to use veritaserum for at least a month"

"Oh no" Harry said in mock horror "it's almost as if I didn't want it used on me"

"However, we have other options" The prosecutor smiled evilly at Harry "I don't know if you've heard about pensive viewings"

"Beg your pardon?" Harry blinked

"Pensive viewings" The prosecutor repeated "we take a group of skilled Legilimens and have them enter your mind after we connect it to the pensive, we see them explore your mind in real time and have them discover your secrets"

"Wait, is that even legal?"

"It has been for a year at least" The prosecutor shrugged "it's only allowed in serious cases, such as when a person is being charged with crimes like mass murder"

"Ha" Harry let out a short laugh "bring it bitch"

"Your honour, may I 'bring it'?" The prosecutor asked the judge

"You may, bring it" The judge nodded

"Ha" Harry let out another laugh "you just basically agreed that you're a bitch"

"Agreed" The judge slammed his hammer down

"Hey!" The prosecutor objected

"Half an hour to set up the pensive"

* * *

"Where have you been?" Minerva McGonagall asked Dumbledore

"I had just converged with the judge and a few other officials" Dumbledore answered "he has agreed to allow myself and Snape to be one of the Legilimens that will enter Harry's mind, as it is clear we cannot do anything without being seen"

"B...but why?"

"Quite simply, so I can get a better understanding of Mr Potter along with the hope that I can prevent too much damage from occurring. I will be bringing Severus along as he is also a master at the mind arts and the boy will likely be a whole lot calmer with his presence"

"I...I hope you know what you're doing Albus"

"Worry not Minerva" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "everything will be fine"

* * *

"Are we ready?" The judge asked

"Yes sir" The prosecutor nodded "give him the potion" He barked to an auror.

The auror approached Harry carefully, fearful that the teenager would start getting violent. He poured the potion into Harry's mouth without any problems and soon Harry fell asleep. After waiting a minute or two to make sure the potion had truly connected, they began. One auror connected Harry's mind to the pensive using a spell, while another held one of Harry's eyes open for the Legilimens to read his mind. A third auror placed a large glass in front of Harry's face which made his eye bigger so more than one or two people could look into it at a time.

Dumbledore sat in front of Harry, along with Snape and eight other aurors. All ten of them aimed their wands and fired the spell at the same time and entered the mind, while the rest of the court watched the event live via the pensive.

* * *

"Here we are" Dumbledore said as he, Snape and the other aurors arrived inside Harry's mind. He looked around and he saw that Harry's mind barrier was in the form of Hogwarts, that didn't really surprise him, many students had Hogwarts's as their mind barriers. He knew Snape and Tom both did the same.

"Impossible" Snape breathed

"Severus, what is it?" Dumbledore asked

"This...is my mental barrier...but better"

"Severus, I'm sure you and Harry have both simply just chosen Hogwarts and..."

"No, I'm positive it's mine" Snape interrupted "I've spent so much time working on my mental barrier that I know it better than the back of my hand. For example, that small Slytherin symbol on that tree" Snape pointed at a tree near the lake "I used that in my defences as a shortcut in case I ever needed to bring someone into my mind"

"Well, let's test your theory" Dumbledore frowned as he, Snape and the aurors walked over to the tree. Snape tapped his wand against the tree three times in a row and soon all of them were transported straight to the Slytherin common room entrance

"Is that part of your mind as well?" The auror pointed to the 'don't enter' written in blood on the room door

"Defiantly not" Snape glared at the auror who cowered under his glare like a first year Gryffindor

"Well, let's try and get in" The headmaster said "hopefully Harry hasn't installed a password. Or a trap" He added the last part to himself, but the others still heard it.

Fortunately for them, there were no traps or passwords and they managed to get in, though what they found was definitely not the Slytherin common room. In front of them was a row of plain houses, they appeared to be in a muggle street.

"Definitely not mine" Snape muttered. Dumbledore, was thoughtful, he recognised this place, it was privet drive. Funnily enough, he saw that number four was right in front of him.

"What about that?" One auror pointed to the darkening sky, clouds formed as the sounds of lightning and thunder were heard

"Quickly" Dumbledore said, realising that one of Harry's defences were activating "to that house" He said, leading them all to number four

"Why this house?" Snape asked

"Because this is the one that Harry was supposed to live in" Dumbledore said as he magically unlocked the door, he was surprised that there were no traps or defences, he expected better from Harry. He opened the door, and was about to step in when the sight in front of him caused himself and everyone else to jump back in horror. It even managed to spook those watching from outside of Harry's mind.

A small boy, about four or five, was in the doorway. He had blond hair and was quite fat for his age, but that was not the shocking part. The shocking part was the fact that the boy was hanging by his neck thanks to a piece of rope. Everyone was feeling a bit nauseous, and uneasy but powered through. They walked in to the house, past the hanging body and began looking around.

"Headmaster" Snape's voice came and Dumbledore followed it into the living room where he found whom he presumed to be the boy's father, a rather large man with a large mustache sitting in a chair. Horrifyingly for Dumbledore, the man had a knife lodged right in his forehead and blood dripping down to the floor.

"Sir!" One auror shouted, Dumbledore, Snape and the others quickly came to the location of the auror who shouted and found him pointing at a cupboard under the stairs. Dumbledore felt his heart beat faster when he saw the words written in blood, written in blood on the door were the words 'Harry's room'.

"Open it" Dumbledore said, his wand aimed at the door, ready for traps. The auror nodded and fired an unlocking charm at the door, it opened and something fell out. Correction, someone.

A burned and charred body landed in front of them, it was hairless, the mouth was still open. Judging by the clothes it was female, she wore an apron and had expensive earrings. The urge to vomit was present amongst many, including Dumbledore who realised that this was in fact Petunia Dursley.

"W...what's that sound?" One auror asked, and sure enough everyone listened closely for a sound. A sound was heard, from inside the cupboard, the sound of a child.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Dumbledore entered the cupboard, the others followed shortly after and they all found themselves in another place. There were no buildings, or visuals. Everything was pitch black, apart from in the center, a bright light shined upon a crying child with black hair who had his knees tucked into his chest and his arms around his legs. He couldn't have been older than four or five.

'Poor child' Dumbledore thought as he and the aurors walked towards the boy. Dumbledore always knew that compassion and sympathy were the cures for problems, not violence. He would show that to be true now.

They came closer, when they realised something important, the boy was no longer crying. No...his crying had turned into laughter. They stopped right in their tracks when they saw the black haired, green eyed child look up at them with an unbelievably happy expression. Dumbledore was more unnerved by this young Harry Potter than the current one.

"Hello!" Harry Potter laughed "welcome to my version of hell! Here, I'm the devil! I hope you enjoy your stay!" He cackled with laughter "I really do hope so...because if you don't" His laughter slowly died down "tough luck. Gather around kiddies, gather around for the story of Harry Potter"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 - Trial part 2

"Harry" Dumbledore said "please, stop this. You need to work with us..."

"For the greater good?" Young Harry interrupted "Never have I hated a phrase more than 'the greater good' and never have I hated a person more than you"

"Harry, please I..."

"You've brought guests" Young Harry was looking at the aurors with a face full of childish curiosity "how wonderful, hello Professor Snape" He gave an adorable wave at the potions professor but he was doing little more than creeping everyone out "now, I am terribly sorry but I only have room for one of you in here. Hmm, Dumbledore, yes, you'll do. The rest of you will have to leave now...or else"

"Look kid, you don't tell us what to do" One auror began walking forward before any of his companions could protest "we are aurors and you will.." The man stopped when he felt something on his shoulder, it was wet, he touched his shoulder and found a big pile of drool.

A hissing sound was heard, it echoed throughout everyone's ears. The auror was about to say something when someone dropped in front of him, the person was taller than him, no...this was definitely not a person. Black trainers and black trousers covered the bottom half of the body, the other half was completely naked. Green, scaly skin combined with sharp, piercing nails. A bright yellow pair of eyes, a jaw full of razor sharp teeth and a messy head of raven black hair which made it look even more demonic.

"Ooh" Child Harry exclaimed "he doesn't like you. Hmm...must be because you're a death eater"

The auror quickly aimed his wand at the beast in front of him when it flicked it's left wrist and a small spine flew from it and straight into the aurors neck, blood poured from his neck as his body dropped to the floor. Before it quickly disappeared from the sight of Dumbledore, Snape and the rest of the aurors.

* * *

The court gasped in shock and horror when one of the aurors that had entered Mr Potter's mind collapsed on the floor, a hole in his neck that blood poured out of.

"What is happening?!" The judge demanded

"He's dead sir!" One auror called out as they examined the body "he has a hole, just like he got in Potter's mind"

"Impossible!" The judge said with disbelief

"Get them out!" Amelia Bones had ordered as she jumped to her feet

"We can't" The technician in charge of the pensive said "their minds are connected and the only ways to get them out of Potters mind is for them to leave willingly, Potter to kick them out or for them to die"

* * *

"Now" Child Harry spoke "are you going to leave?" He asked with a grin

"Harry, you need to stop this!" Dumbledore spoke "I'm sorry but I can no longer let this go on!"

"Goodie" Harry clapped happily "I was hoping you'd say that. The rest of you?" He said to the aurors who were looking nervous and a bit fearful "Ah well, I'll decide for you. Relax, I won't kill any of you. Neither will my security"

"Security?" Snape blinked

"Of course" Harry snorted "this is where all my most important memories are, you think I'd leave this unguarded. No, no. I'm not a fool, as for my security. Who better to trust than myself?" Harry grinned as the light faded from above him, leaving everyone in the dark

"Where did he go?" One auror blurted out just as the bright light from above re-emerged except this time it shined above all of them

"Well, first we have the beast" Harry's voice echoed, the beast man roared at them, revealing his bright teeth and snake like tongue "we also have Consequence, boys, get them out of here"

No sooner than a second after the voice stopped speaking, Consequence jumped out of the shadows, his grey jacket and black bandanna present. Consequence and beast charged at Dumbledore, Snape and the rest of the aurors.

Snape and the others started firing just a second or so after Dumbledore, they missed their targets who were now fighting back

* * *

Another auror fell off the chair, he landed with a broken jaw. A third auror was ejected form Harry's mind a second later and landed with a broken arm, the fourth one was merely unconscious. The court were firmly placed in absolute shock.

"They're alive" A medic said "injured and/or unconscious but alive"

"Look!" The auror that checked the death eater shouted "Potter was right! Dark mark on his arm! He had it covered with a glamour!"

"Bloody hell" The judge exclaimed "How is he doing this?!"

"I don't know! I don't know!" The technician was rubbing his hair with his hands "I've never heard of physical damage from occlumency defenses"

* * *

Snape watched as the last auror was taken out with a punch from Consequence, Consequence span and ran at Snape. Snape, fearing for himself, fired a stunner which Consequence side stepped. Consequence jumped a mighty distance and landed in front of Snape, he knocked Snape's wand out of his hand and pushed him to the ground. That was how Snape found himself lying on the ground with the intimidating figure of Consequence standing over him.

Consequence reared his right back, Snape braced for impact, he heard a noise. And looked up to see Consequence had planted his fist into the ground, next to Snape. His fist seemed to dig into the ground, suddenly he stood up and ripped the piece of ground away with one arm. Laving a hole in the ground, white light shone from it, he stepped off of Snape and gestured to it.

Snape saw this for what it was, a chance for him to get out of this unhurt. Severus Snape was many things but a fool he was not, he gave a very small nod to Consequence before rolling into the hole.

* * *

Snape woke up in the real world, he stood up and looked around when he saw the aurors that had accompanied him getting medical attention and being carried out of the court room. The shocked faces on the other people were not lost on him either, he looked around when he found Lily along with the three marauders. He gave them a sad smile as he felt he couldn't really do much more than that at this point.

Looking back he saw Dumbledore was still in Potters mind, he looked at the image from the pensive and saw Dumbledore battling with the 'beast', as Harry had called him. Snape recognised that it was what Potter transformed into during his last battle with the dark lord, it was obvious that he wasn't the only one. He also recognised that the beast was currently winning. Snape wasn't worried about Dumbledore dying, if Potter was going to kill him then he would've done it by now. Though, that lead him to wonder, what was Potter planning? What did he hope to accomplish? What was his endgame?

* * *

Dumbledore was putting a lot of effort against the demonic beast, stunners appeared to barely slow it down as did most spells. For the most part he was barely able to hit him in the first place, this was a clear case of brawn and speed. He reared his arm back, preparing to send a powerful body binding spell when something grabbed his wrist. He turned to see Consequence standing in front of him. His momentary loss of focus was more than enough for the beast to reach him.

The beast knocked his wand out of his hand, both he and Consequence pushed Dumbledore away. Apparently they both weren't in the mood to harm him yet. Dumbledore was brought out of his thoughts by the sound off clapping, he turned around to see Harry Potter walking towards him. Thankfully this was the regular Harry Potter, not the child version or the snake monster version. He wore the same clothes he wore as Consequence except he didn't have his hood up nor did he wear a bandanna.

"Harry" Dumbledore said "why are you doing this?"

"I don't know Dumbledore, why do you think I'm doing this?" Harry asked curiously

"Harry, please, enough games!" Dumbledore begged "Voldemort is still out there! We can accomplish more by working together! Please, stop this madness"

"Do you remember your third birthday?" Harry asked suddenly

"What?!" Dumbledore's surprise at this random question was evidenced by his face

"Do you remember your third birthday?" Harry repeated

"No, no I do not" Dumbledore eventually answered

"Hmm, that's alright" Harry said "I didn't expect you to, you know, being as old as you are. But can I tell you something? I remember my third birthday, I remember it like it was yesterday. Do you want to watch?"

"Harry, please, I..."

"Alrighty then" Harry smiled as a memory began playing in front of Dumbledore "you'll enjoy it"

* * *

_"Get up!" A harsh voice shouted as several large knocks were heard, but all that could be seen was darkness. That was until the door opened, allowing little three year old Harry out of his cupboard. He looked up to see his Aunt Petunia looking at him like he was poop on her shoes "Get in the kitchen and make breakfast!" She ordered, pointing at the kitchen_

_"Yes Aunt Tunia" Harry said in a quiet voice, he found himself rewarded with a slap on the back of the head_

_"Do not call me 'Tunia'!" She shouted_

_"Sorry" Harry whispered as he held back the tears that threatened to escape from his green eyes, he quickly moved into the kitchen before he did anything else to upset his aunt. He took his small stool and pushed it so it was in place, he stood up on it and began cooking. Not for himself, obviously, but he made food for the other three members of the house._

_"Morning dear" Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle, said to his wife as he arrived downstairs. He spared Harry no more than a glare before sitting down. "You had better not burn my breakfast boy" Vernon said as he opened up a newspaper and began reading "because if you do then I promise I will burn you" _

_"Yes sir" Harry nodded, as he carefully cooked, doing his best not to burn the food or himself._

_"Mummy!" Dudley, Harry's cousin, ran into the kitchen "Where's the food?!" _

_"It's not ready yet" Aunt Petunia replied. Dudley, not liking the sound of that, threw a tantrum_

_"But I am hungry! I want my food now!" He stomped his foot down_

_"Freak!" Vernon shouted "Hurry up!"_

_"Yes sir" Harry said, wondering how he was supposed to cook faster. _

_Dudley was sick of waiting, it was all because of the freak, stupid freak. He saw his mother and father weren't looking and an evil grin came over his face, he tip toed closer and closer than he kicked the stool out from the freak's legs._

_Harry, who had just picked up some of the food, barely registered the pain he felt from landing when fear took over as he saw the food spill on the floor. He also noted that he landed on Dudley, who was now looking at him with tears in his eyes. He quickly jumped to his feet but he wasn't quick enough as he found a big hand grab him by his hair. He looked up to see his uncle looking at him with complete rage,_

_"Dudders!" A worried Aunt Petunia rushed to the aid of the sobbing Dudley_

_"He landed on me!" Dudley sobbed as he pointed an accusing finger at Harry_

_"What is wrong with you boy?!" Vernon roared in the face of young Harry_

_"W...wasn't me" Harry hiccupped a tears poured out of his face "it...it was Dudley...he kicked my..."_

_"Lies!" Vernon shouted "You dare tell lies about my son, you miserable little freak!" _

_"I...I'm sorry"_

_"Not yet you're not!" Vernon tossed Harry on to the floor, he landed face first and pain poured all over his head. He tried to crawl away but that became impossible when his uncle's heavy foot slammed down on Harry's leg, causing him to scream in pain. He tried to pull his leg out but his uncle had him trapped. Vernon removed his belt and licked his lips as he looked down at the freak. "I will make you sorry" He said before slapping Harry across the back with the belt, causing the young boy more pain._

_Tears burst from Harry's eyes, as he cried every time he was hit. His uncle had just gotten to seven before he threw the belt away, he lifted his foot up, allowing the blood to flow back into Harry's leg. He grabbed Harry by the right arm and yanked him to his feet. He then let go of his arm and grabbed him by the wrist._

_"Stop you're crying!" He shouted at Harry, who despite all his best efforts failed to stop "I promised I would burn you and I am a man of my word!"_

_"No! Please don't!" Harry pleaded as he tried to pull out of his uncles grip but his uncle was too strong_

_"Quit your whining and take your punishment properly" Vernon barked as he pulled Harry closer to the burning stove, he pulled Harry's little hand toward the flame_

_"No! No, no, please! No! NOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

The people in the court watched, horrified at the sight before them. Horrified that the boy-who-lived, their saviour, was being beaten and tortured by muggles at such a young age. Guilt filled them as they realised that they did nothing to help him as they were too busy celebrating you-know-who's demise. Sympathy filled their hearts for young Harry Potter, the boy who did not disserve the pain they saw inflicted upon him.

The three remaining members of the marauders were horrified, their mouths open but no sound was capable of coming out. Tears dripped down their faces. The single memory hurt Remus more than any transformation, the single memory hurt Sirius more than any year at Azkaban. James could do little more than wrap a comforting arm around his crying wife. He was in disbelief, they hurt his son. HIS SON! His intelligent and brilliant son and they dared hurt him?! His Harry. His poor, poor Harry.

Lily was worse, many emotions filled to the brim inside her heart. Betrayal and hatred because of her stupid, jealous sister and her horrible husband. If the roles were reversed then she would've died before she let Dudley get hurt, yet her sister wouldn't do the same. Hating her was one thing, but her son, no! Lily couldn't forgive that! She could forgive many things but not that. Her poor baby boy! He was three! He was just a child!

Lily remembered Harry telling her how he killed the Dursley's, right now, she couldn't blame him. Any bad feelings about that fact were gone, because if Petunia was alive then Lily would've killed her herself!

* * *

"Not one of my better birthdays" Harry admitted once the memory had ended

"H...Harry, I'm sorry!" Dumbledore apologised "I truly am sorry you had to be placed there but I need you to..."

"Fourth birthday?" Harry interrupted "Do you remember your fourth? I do, it was the day I killed the Dursley's. Of course, I find the set up to the birthday is just as good. I'd like to show you what happened on my fourth"

"Harry, I..."

"This starts the day before my fourth, we had just arrived in America and were currently staying at a hotel. It is a very interesting memory, I promise you that"

* * *

_Young Harry sat on the sofa in the hotel room, he knew he'd be sleeping on this sofa tonight, Dudley had refused to sleep in the same room as him. He cradled his left arm, Uncle Vernon might have broken it. Again. He didn't know how his body kept getting better on it's own but it made Uncle Vernon mad each time. _

_"Can I do it?" He heard Dudley's voice come from his parents bedroom_

_"No Dudders" Aunt Petunia's voice replied "you might ruin your clothes. Besides, your dad is going to do it"_

_"Yes" Uncle Vernon's voice responded "now remember Dudley, you are never to do anything like this ever. The freak is the only exception to the rule." _

_"Just hurry up and get it over with" Petunia's voice responded_

_"Fine" Vernon said as he opened the door and saw the freak staring at the blank TV, he had forbidden the freak from watching. He didn't want him to break the TV because he sure as hell did not want to pay the bill. "Stand up boy!" He ordered and the freak jumped to his feet like a well trained dog "Now, you...you've caused me a lot of trouble over the years" He said with a gleam in his eye_

_"I'm sorry" Harry replied softly "I..."_

_"Shut it!" Vernon back handed Harry, causing him to fall on the floor "Don't interrupt. You see, I've had enough of you and you're freakishness. I am going to end it, do you know how?" Harry shook his head to say 'no', he didn't want to risk talking again out of fear of getting hit "With this!" Vernon exclaimed as he pulled a knife out_

_"NO! I..." Harry was cut off by Uncle Vernon slamming his spare hand over Harry's mouth, pushing a flailing Harry down on to the ground_

_"Quiet freak!" He hissed "You should be grateful, I'll send you off to join your freak father and your whore mother" _

_Harry tried to say something but all that came out were muffled screams, Uncle Vernon held the knife up, ready to slam it down on the freak. Harry saw his uncle's arm move before darkness took over. _

_Harry woke up, he didn't know how long he was asleep. He didn't know how long he was alive, he looked up to see he was still in the hotel room. His aunt was putting a plaster over his uncles face, while his uncle was growling due to the pain. Harry noticed that his uncle had several cuts on his arm, he also noticed that the room was messed up. The TV was broken, the furniture scattered and the walls damaged. His uncle and aunty hadn't noticed he was awake yet, he kept his eyes closed and only had considered opening them the bare minimum for him to see what was going on but decided to keep them completely closed just in case._

_"That bloody freak!" Vernon growled "He broke the knife and everything! Look at all this damage!"_

_"I know" Petunia sighed "It didn't work"_

_"Don't worry, I have a back up plan" Vernon said with an evil smile._

_Harry didn't know how long he played dead, but it was clearly long enough for his aunt and uncle to rearrange the furniture and repair as much damage as they could on their own. Eventually they just gave it up and packed their things, Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's body and picked him up, he made it look like Harry was just asleep. Though he did his best not to look at the freak, which is why he didn't notice the slightly open eyes of Harry Potter who noted they were leaving the hotel._

_A few hours later, Vernon had just returned from a shop and was driving in his rental car. Dudley was clapping happily in the front while Petunia sat in the back behind Vernon, trying her best not to look at Harry who was sat in the middle, still faking unconsciousness, not that she knew that. _

_"Do you have it?" Petunia asked Vernon, who smiled slightly as he gently moved his clothes to let his wife see the gun he had brought "how much did that cost?!"_

_"Don't worry Poppet, it wasn't too expensive" He assured his wife _

_"Hmm, you had better get rid of that once we're free of this freakishness" She snorted_

_"Worry not, once we're done with it, I'll get rid of it"_

_"You can't" Harry's soft voice spoke, startling the Dursley's as they didn't know he was awake "you won't be able to get rid of it"_

_"Why is that?" Vernon scowled_

_"Because" Harry's face no longer looked like one belonging to an innocent three year old, his voice dropped into a deadly whisper just loud enough to be heard "you won't live long enough to do it" _

_Harry stretched his arm out and any response from the Dursley's was cut off when Harry summoned the gun to his hand, Petunia shrieked in horror and by the time that Vernon had been able to recognise what happened he was shot in the arm and screamed in pain while Dudley yelped in horror. Harry tossed the gun out of the window before aiming his hand at Vernon, his palm glowed a bright green light before a green beam shot out and struck Vernon._

_Vernon's head hit the wheel as his foot now lay flat on the accelerator, Harry was about to deal with Aunt Petunia when his eyes widened as he realised how fast the car was going. Before he could do anything, the car crashed. Harry, unlike Dudley, had his seat belt on. Which proved to be very helpful as the occupants soon found themselves upside down. _

_Harry shook his head to clear it up, he released the seat belt and fell down on the shards of broken glass. He had damaged his left shoulder and his left leg, and now had bleeding hands thanks to the glass. He crawled out of the car, he saw that people had just started noticing the crash. Fortunately for him they were focusing on the other cars first, apparently their car had ended up having a domino effect which led to several other cars crashing. He held his left shoulder as he took a few steps away from the crash, slowed down by his leg._

_"Wait!" A voice pleaded, he saw his Aunt Petunia on the floor, fuel was leaking from the car. He glanced at Dudley, he was dead, the open eyes and motionless body gave that away without what looked like a broken neck. Turning his attention back to his aunt who was reaching out for him with her right hand, apparently she was incapable of getting out on her own "help me" She begged softly with tears in her eyes "help me Harry"_

_"Oh...so now you remember my name?" He asked innocently "I thought it was freak"_

_"Please!" She begged "Please help me!" _

_Harry met his aunt's hopeful gaze, he gave her a small smile as he limped back towards her. Her eyes filled with happiness and hope as he stopped in front of her and knelt down. He extended his arm, he reached her arm out more, she was about to grab his hand when his hand moved past her and waved over her face. She was confused and then became surprised when his hand returned to it's original place and grabbed her hand as strong as he could. A red light shined from his hand and Aunt Petunia screamed in pain, she felt like her entire body was burning, she was in so much pain that she didn't realise that no sounds came out from her mouth. __Harry quickly let go and waved his hand over her face, cancelling the silencing charm._

_"You're going to die" Harry said softly, his cold emerald green eyes looking at her with hatred "you're going to die in pain. You're going to die, knowing you'll never see my mother again, because we both know that 'they don't let freaks in heaven'" He said quoting a line his aunt had told him often "so I'm sorry but you'll have to enjoy hell. You'll die knowing that if you weren't such a freak, I would've saved you. You'll die, knowing you, you horse faced bitch, you are the real freak. Not because you're a muggle, but because you're a horrible stain that never deserved to breath the same air as a person as great as my mother."_

_"Quickly" Said a voice "we've only got one car left"_

_"Goodbye" Harry pointed his finger at Aunt Petunia and a small flame shot from his finger, burning her hair. Petunia frantically tried to put it out, becoming increasingly aware of the leaking fuel she was lying in. Harry quickly turned and apparated to a nearby rooftop, he looked over the edge when he saw the car burn as flames engulfed it. He saw the muggles try and put it out, a small smile took over his face just before he apparated again._

* * *

"Such a lovely ending" Harry wiped away a fake tear as Dumbledore looked to be horrified "that was my first time casting both unforgivables, I prefer them to the imperious to be honest. It really is a lovely story. It's my go to story for ungrateful brats who think their lives are the worst and meddling headmasters"

"Harry, I'm...I'm so sorry" Dumbledore said

"Sorry? My good man, whatever for?" Harry asked feigning ignorance "I'm rather happy with the way things have turned out and we are nowhere near done. Save your apologies until I've finished."

"W...how did you become capable of using those unforgivable spells? How did you know about them and how were you able to do them wandlessly?! You were four!"

"Ah well, that is an interesting story as well" Harry said cheerfully "but one for later, I'm sure you want to know what happened next. It was rather simple, I spent the entire day wandlessly summoning muggle money, I stuck with muggles because I wasn't quite ready nor in enough condition to deal with wizards and witches. I had just about managed to keep my injuries at bay with a few wandless healing spells. Once I had a sufficient amount I went to the American Gringotts bank and exchanged the money for wizarding currency before I paid for one of their healers to take a look at me.

So much better than those pesky wizard ones, less questions, just getting straight to business. Of course, I needed a bit more, I could have taken money out of the Potter account. They do that you know, they'd contact the British division and have them send the money to me since we didn't have an American account. I could've done that but I didn't really want to risk you knowing I was accessing the money"

"Me?!" Dumbledore blurted out in shock

"Yes, I had no doubt that I would be in trouble if you had stuck your long nose into matters. Fortunately, my mother was brilliant and had an account set up in her maiden name from her time at Hogwarts. I qualified for that account as her son, thank Merlin my mother had made it a family account. The goblin healers healed me and then I looked over my situation with them, the Potter family owned Godric's Hollow and Potter manor, both damaged during the war and were places of interest for too many wizards, couldn't have that.

Between you and living in the streets, I chose the streets. It was also why I chose to stay in America, less of your influence there. I was a free man, well boy, but I was free and out of reach of you and the death eaters"

"How did you even know about me?" Dumbledore narrowed his eyes "You were four! Four years old and muggle raised! You couldn't have known about me or Gringotts, nor could you have known about the war or death eaters!"

"Oh Dumbledore" Harry shook his head with amusement "the things I know would turn this whole country on it's head. As for how I know them, well, that's a spoiler. Anyway, the goblins, weren't really sympathetic. If it's nothing to do with money then it's not their business. As soon as I was done, they kicked me out. I didn't want to waste the entire Evans account so I only took a few galleons with me, had just enough to get out of those second hand rags and buy some new street clothes plus just enough to pay for food for the rest of the day. I wasn't like any of the other kids though, no, I spent as little as I could.

Muggle clothing was cheaper, brought myself some trainers, trousers, shirt and a jacket. That night the only thing I brought was a bottle of water. I slept outside of clothes store. But of course, the next day, I needed some more money. I overheard rumours about street fights, and...well, you can see for yourself"

* * *

_Four year old Harry spent the night hiding in the celling rafters as he looked down below at the crowd of muggles that were cheering, he saw many combatants fight and participate in one on one fights. Some male, some female, some black, some asian but all of them were muggle. Though, magic wouldn't do him too good, he couldn't use it in front of the muggles. At least not any obvious magic. _

_"Alright ladies and gentlemen" The fight announcer said after the last fight had finished, as he was talking Harry had snuck back down, making sure he wasn't seen. He found a small corner where nobody was looking, he changed his body into that of an adult's, he also changed his hair to blonde and his eyes to brown "is anyone willing to fight Leo?!" He pointed at the bald tattooed fighter who was standing in the centre, his arms raised as he played to the crowd. He wore no shirt but had brown trousers and brown combat boots. _

_"I will" A voice said and everyone turned to see Harry walk forwards_

_"We have a competitor!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered, they began exchanging bets between themselves._

_"I expect my money as soon as I win" Harry said to the announcer _

_"You win?" Leo laughed "Fat chance pretty boy"_

_"You'll eat those words soon" Harry promised_

_"Not if I make you eat my fist" Leo got into a boxing stance_

_"How are you going to do that when you're unconscious?" Harry got into the same stance. _

_"Let the fight begin!" The announcer shouted_

_Leo made the first move as he stepped forward and went for a jab, Harry sidestepped and slapped Leo on the back of the head before jumping backwards to create distance. Leo rubbed his head as a few people in the crowd laughed, he growled and got back into his fighting stance. He moved forwards and went for a jab, Harry side stepped again but this time Leo followed through with a right hook that struck Harry across the face. Causing him to take several steps back, Harry shook the cobwebs out of his head and spat out a little blood. _

_He returned to his fighting stance, he saw Leo grinning at him. _

_"Now's the time to quit poser" Leo said, looking around at the crowd before his eyes returned to Harry_

_"I don't quit, but if you feel the need I won't judge you" Harry replied "in fact, I'd encourage it"_

_ Leo's grin fell as his face turned red, he charged at Harry, hoping to hit him with another right hook. Harry didn't side step this time, he moved closer and grabbed Leo before tossing him overhead, causing him to land overhead. Harry tried to stomp on his face but Leo quickly rolled away, Harry followed after him and tried to kick him as soon as Leo tried to get up. Leo blocked the kick with a cross arm block before he jumped to his feet and pushed Harry away. _

_Leo jumped up and span mid-air before hitting Harry with a kick to the chest, causing Harry to land on his back. Leo tried to follow through with a flip kick but Harry rolled out of the way, and backed up to gain a little distance. Both men were now on their feet, staring at each other. _

_"Last chance" Leo glared at him_

_"Sorry, but I need to win more than you do" Harry shrugged as he looked Leo in the eye, he looked into his mind and saw his next move._

_"Have it your way" Leo said before running at him. _

_Leo side flipped in the air, hoping to hit him with a kick to the chest. He was thoroughly surprised when Harry span around, avoiding the kick, and struck Leo in the face with an elbow. Leo landed hard on his back, Harry stomped his foot down on Leo's stomach before kicking him in the face. Leo turned and tried crawling away but that was a mistake as he now exposed himself to Harry. Harry jumped up in the air and landed with both knees on Leo's back, he quickly grabbed Leo by the face and slammed his face into the ground. He did it again and again, Harry wrapped his arms around Leo's neck and strangled him as hard as he could._

_"Yield!" Harry shouted, Leo looked like he was going to refuse so Harry applied more force. He was able to look into the corner of one of Leo's eyes, that was enough for him to implant the suggestion to give up in his mind. Eventually, Leo tapped and Harry let go._

_"Leo has been defeated!" The announcer shouted as he walked up to the pair just as Harry stood up "He has been defeated by..." Realising he didn't actually know Harry's name, he covered his microphone and leaned in to whisper to Harry "what is your name?"_

_"Not important" Harry said "I want my money now"_

_"You sure you don't want to fight another round? I can..."_

_"No, money, now" Harry said, using legilimency to encourage the man to agree_

_"Uh...okay" The man said agreed._

_Five minutes later Harry made his way into a pizza shop to order himself some food, normally he would save money by buying something cheaper but he had just won his first fight, he had the right to spoil himself for one night. He stayed with the body he had used to fight, it made people ask less questions, such as what a four year old kid is doing by himself at night._

_"Hey" A man sat next to Harry _

_"I'm not sharing" Harry possessively pulled his pizza a way from the man_

_"Relax" The man chuckled "I don't want your food, I just want to talk"_

_"What do you want?" Harry asked as he picked up a slice of pizza_

_"Just want to know why you decided that fighting with muggles is the best way to make money" The man said causally, causing Harry to stop just before the tip of the pizza entered his mouth. He internally cursed as he put the pizza down and looked at the man "You should also be more careful, I saw you transform, you could've been caught. How old are you?"_

_"That's not really you're concern, is it?" Harry said softly while trying to analyse the man in front of him_

_"It might be, believe it or not, it might be" The man pulled out a small black book and handed it to Harry "that includes some brilliant rituals, I will come and find you in a month" The man stood up, he reached into his pocket again and pulled out a huge wad of cash and placed it in Harry's hand "you should of stayed, I made a lot of money off the betting." He slid it towards Harry_

_"Why are you giving me this?" Harry picked up the book as he placed the money in his pocket_

_"You're not going to ask about the money?" The man raised an eyebrow_

_"What does it matter? It's my money now" Harry raised an eyebrow in return_

_"Can't argue with that logic" The man nodded "as for that book, ask me again in a month"_

_"What happens in a month?"_

_"I come back and I see if you're worthy" _

_"Worthy of what?"_

_"Ask in a month" The man winked before walking away _

_"What about your name jackass?" Harry called out "Or am I supposed to wait a month for that as well?"_

_"My name is Jonathon Flight, see you soon"_

* * *

"I can see the questions running though your brain" Harry said to Dumbledore "questions like how can he fight at four? How can he do so much at the age of four? How does he know so much? What was in that book? What did Mr Flight want?"

"Are you going to tell me the answers?" Dumbledore glared at him

"Come now Dumbledore, you never give other people direct answers so why should I? Keeping them frustrated is half the fun, I am just giving you a taste of your own medicine. Don't say that you don't deserve it, frankly I'm not the only one who is tired of your stupid half truths and riddles"

"Harry" Dumbledore growled

"You will get your answers, just be patient. Trust me, you will get your answers. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, I had spent the night glancing through the book when I discovered something interesting, now I needed an animal. I could've chosen a random dog, cat or pigeon, Merlin knows I had enough of those around me. But the problem was they weren't good enough.

* * *

_Harry had just climbed up a mountain, well, apparated up a mountain was more accurate. Searching for his target, he had a wand he had just pick pocketed from a stranger before he came here. The wand was twelve inches and had a phoenix feather, it didn't work brilliantly for him but it was good enough until he could get his own. _

_"Where are you?" Harry muttered to himself as he looked around _

_Harry waited patiently, he lost count of how long he waited. Too long, he would think later, he eventually fell asleep on top of the mountain. Awaking a few hours later._

_He rubbed his sleepy eyes, as he stood up and yawned. He stretched his body out, he would have looked quite adorable to any person who saw him. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of flapping. His body tensed, he let out an involuntary gulp as he turned around to see what had just landed behind him. He found a pair of large gold eyes staring at him. _

_In front of him was a large, golden thunderbird. It's wings spread out, it easily towered over Harry. Harry shook his head, forcefully vanishing any fear from his mind. He couldn't have this bird see him as prey. Though he seemed to be too late in that regard. This thunderbird was not like a regular thunderbird, Harry noted, it was skinnier and had a weird look in it's eye. Harry quickly realised that any hope of this being settled in a peaceful manner was lost at the crazed look in it's eye._

_The bird screeched and thrust it's head upwards as a bolt of lightning shot down from the heavens and struck the thunderbird, changing it's feathers from gold to an electric blue. The impact caused Harry to fall backwards, unfortunately he was right by the edge. He fell off, losing the wand. His back bounced off the side of the mountain, Harry with a bit of quick thinking wandlessly summoned the wand to his hand, he aimed it upwards and a rope shot from the wand and latched on to the side of the mountain, allowing Harry to stop himself from falling. _

_He looked down, amazed at how far he had fallen, a few more seconds and he would of hit the floor._

_He was so caught up that he forgot the reason he had fallen in the first place, at least until he heard it coming towards him. He turned just in time to see the thunderbird but not quick enough to stop it. One of it's massive talons succeeded in piercing his left leg._

_"AAAAHHH!" Harry cried out on pain as the thunderbird had him pinned against the mountain. The wand dropped out of his hand again and fell straight to the ground. The bird reared it's head back, preparing to snack on him. Harry regretted what he was about to do, but at the moment he wanted nothing more than to do it "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shouted and a green light escaped from his right hand and struck the bird in the chest. _

_Life left the thunderbird, it's eyes closed and it started leaning backwards before pulling Harry with it as it fell down. Harry, luckily, managed to pull the birds long nail out of his leg and push himself forwards do that he was now over the birds stomach. The thunderbird crashed into the ground, with Harry landing on it's stomach. _

_Harry fell off the gigantic bird, he panted heavily as he summoned the wand which had landed nearby. He cast a few healing charms, they weren't good for a permanent fix but they'd at least allow him to walk for the day. He looked at the dead thunderbird next to him, sadness filled his heart, it didn't need to die. He reckoned that it might have been starving, either that or it had a mental disease judging by the look in it's eyes. Thunderbirds don't usually attack people, they avoid them more often than not._

_"I'm sorry you had to die" Harry said softly "I truly wish it didn't have to be this way but you forced my hand. I'm sorry, all I can promise is I will make sure your death wasn't one of no importance. That, I promise you"_

* * *

A.N: Sorry for another cliff hanger but if I don't spend some time on something over than fanfiction then I will officially class it as a drug because it is damn addictive. Before anyone complains (I mean actual complaints, not joke complaints) notice how the title says part two, there will be a part three.

As for the story, I hope you all liked it. This is just the start of Harry's back story, more will be revealed. In the next chapter, many things will be revealed including:

* More on the thunderbird

* How Harry met Red, Violet, Rose and Ryan

I haven't watched fantastic beasts in a long time, so my facts on the thunderbird might not be accurate but if it's not then I'd like to remind you all that it's not canon for Harry to have a twin, be engaged to Daphne Greengrass or hate Dumbledore and those are major points in the story. If my facts are not accutate, then just assume they are for this universe.

I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had originally planned to keep the thunderbird bit in for the next chapter but I couldn't stop myself and just kept writing. Thank you all for reading and please feel free to leave a review. Thanks again


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 - Trial part 3

"Such a shame" Harry shook his head sadly "I really didn't want to kill him. But, between me and him..." Harry trailed off before shaking his head "it's a shame really, I don't enjoy taking lives"

"You what?!" Dumbledore blurted out as he looked at the mass murderer in front of him

"Correction, I don't enjoy taking innocent lives" Harry amended "I feel sorry for that bird. I didn't go out with the intention of killing him but it had to be done"

"And why exactly did it have to be done?"

"I needed him for a ritual, either had to be with a willing creature or a dead one." Harry explained "I would've preferred it willing and if it didn't try to attack me then I would've probably searched for another bird"

"Why are you showing me this?" A confused Dumbledore asked, not understanding what Harry was hoping to achieve

"Because I want you to understand" Harry explained "to understand why I do what I do, you need to understand why I am what I am"

"But I..."

"All in good time" Harry interrupted with a sickly sweet smile that would've made Dolores Umbridge proud, it didn't help that Harry felt a bit dirt after though "anyway, I did the ritual and I gained quite a few things from the ritual"

"What was the ritual?" Dumbledore asked, curiously

"Can't say" Harry shrugged "don't really want to but I couldn't even if I wanted to. Unbreakable vows and all that. Either way, I gained quite a lot from it. Superior strength, flight, amongst other things. A few days later I was back in the streets, I had eventually got use to the changes of the ritual and learnt how to control myself so I don't kill every single muggle I punch. I participated in another street fight and made enough money to last me for a week. One day after another fight, I heard a rumour of an underground children's fighting ring. That seemed all types of illegal, the problem was it wasn't my type of illegal so I had to investigate"

* * *

_"Where is it?" Harry asked, he was in an adult body, he had his hood up and used a charm to cover his face with a shadow. He had also turned his hair brown and his eyes blue just in case the charm failed. Currently he was on a rooftop with a muggle in his thirties, who was being less than cooperative. __The muggle pulled out a gun and aimed it at Harry._

_"Look man, just let me go!" The muggle demanded _

_"Where is the children's fighting ring?"_

_"What's it to you? You want to make a bet or something?"_

_"Speak or get ready to be thrown over the edge" Harry said in a bored tone_

_"I have a gun!" _

_"I have no concerns over killing you" Harry calmly replied "last chance, tell me where it is or I will find out another way"_

_"Screw you!" The muggle shouted, his finger was about to pull on the trigger. Harry quickly rushed forward and pushed the man's gun hand to the side by grabbing his wrist, a shot fired and hit the floor. Harry took advantage of his superhuman strength and squeezed, causing the muggle to yelp out in pain. He dropped to his knees and his grip on the gun loosened enough for Harry to grab it with his other hand and pluck it out of the man's grip._

_"I did warn you" Harry said, he aimed the gun at the man's head as he prepared to read the muggles mind_

_"No, wait! I'll talk, I'll talk!" The muggle screamed "The address...it's in my right trouser pocket...the next match is happening in around half an hour" Harry used mild legilimency to see if the man was telling the truth and luckily for him, he was. Harry tossed the gun away, not like he needed it, and carefully reached into the man's pocket and found a note with the address. _

_"I will let you go, you will hand yourself into the police or I will find you and drag you to the highest building I can find just so I can throw you off it, and if you survive that then we can see if lightning strikes twice. Understand?" _

_"Yep" The man nodded quickly, Harry let him go and took a few steps back but didn't take his eyes off the man "don't worry, I'll hand myself to the police. I'll stop all this, I swear"_

_"You" Harry spoke calmly "are a terrible liar"_

_The muggle reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife and lunged at Harry, Harry side stepped and placed his hand against the man's chest. He wandlessly banished him away and the man found himself flying backwards and off the cliff of the building. Harry apparated down where the man had landed in a garbage dumpster, though he was still alive._

_"Obliviate" Harry said as he aimed the wand he had taken out at the man's head, making him forget the part where Harry banished him off a building "Imperio" Harry whispered softly as the spell hit him "you will go and seek medical attention, when you do you will surrender yourself to the law and tell them all about the illegal things you have done." Harry turned and apparated away._

* * *

"Really Harry?" Dumbledore said with a disappointed look on his face "unforgivables on muggles?"

"Would you have preferred that I just kill him?" Harry asked innocently

"Must you always resort to violence" Dumbledore sighed

"You know, that's something that's always bothered me about you" Harry said as if he was just discussing something as plain as the weather "all that power, famous for duelling a dark lord yet you do not understand the thrill of the fight...or hunt as my cases usually are. Though, it is understandable, different people have different likes and dislikes along with different views. Shame that you don't understand that. For someone so old and wise and tolerant of other people, you are rather narrow minded"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that everything is just black and white for you. I used an unforgivable, yes that's a dark spell but I used it to make a criminal confess to his crimes and suffer through the punishment he deserves. Besides. you're hardly the best person to preach on behalf of the light"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, was it for the good of the light that you raised my brother in a manor with house elves while I was stuck with relatives that wanted to kill me? Was that the same reason you never pushed for my godfather to have a trial or is it the same reason that you were taking money out of the Potter account while my parents were comatose and you thought that I was stuck in hell?"

"I did put you in the Dursley's home" Dumbledore admitted "and I apologise for that but do not accuse me like I am some criminal, everything I do is for the greater good?"

"Like those blocks on Adrian?" Harry raised an eyebrow and Dumbledore stopped in shock "yes, I know all about those blocks. You blocked Adrian's magical core, his mental capabilities and his physical mind? Why would you do that? You believed he was the boy-who-lived yet you hindered him? He could have been as talented as most adults by now if he had the correct training and never had those blocks placed on him"

"Harry, I..."

"Though, I can understand why you put a block on his natural occlumency shields" Harry cut him off "you read his mind like an open book whenever you felt like it, it helped you guide your precious little champion into becoming your soldier."

"You know nothing!" Dumbledore growled

"I know liars when I see them" Harry said "anyway, let's continue with the story. I had the adress, all I had to do was sneak in. Rather easy"

* * *

_"What do you want?" Harry asked as he sat in an alley quite close to where the address was, he made some noise before sitting down and sure enough two men were now looking down on him_

_"You have any parents kid?" Man 1 asked_

_"None that move, what's it to you?" Harry asked, holding back a smirk at how his plan was working_

_"Where do you live?" Man 2 asked_

_"Here for tonight, tomorrow I will probably go stay behind that chip shop two streets down, the one with the yellow sign"_

_"Hmm" A gleam entered the eyes of both me "how good are you at fighting?" Man 1 asked_

_"Never lost a fight" _

_"Yeah but he is like three" Man 2 said to man 1 _

_"I am four you incompetent imbecile and you'd be surprised" Harry responded_

_"Fine" Man 2 snorted "how would you like a place to sleep tonight?"_

_"What do you want?" Harry asked, even though he knew the answer_

_Five minutes later Harry found himself surrounded by a crowd of adults inside a small building, he had been told to remove his shirt and stand in the middle of a make shift arena which was essentially a regular floor with a large circle drawn on. To be honest he didn't want to remove his shirt as quite a few of the men here looked like perverts, but he did so anyway and tossed it away. A few men laughed and pointed at his skinny body, that pissed Harry off a little, he'd like to see them try and live with two food hogging whales and a sadistic giraffe of an aunt and try to have muscles. What made it worse was the fact that the goblins hadn't gotten rid of the thrice damned scars and marks so the other half were looking at him curiously with only the slightest amount of sympathy_

_"Alright kid" Man 1, from earlier, spoke "you're going to fight him" _

_Just as he finished speaking another boy walked forwards, he was slightly wider around the shoulders than Harry which continued to piss him off even more You know something has gone wrong in your life if skinny underground fighting kids are bigger than you. Thought that wasn't the main reason Harry was interested in the boy in front of him, the hair and facial structure told him all he needed to know._

_"Go on then" One man barked and both boys walked forwards and stopped in front of each other_

_"Sorry about this" The boy said apologetically _

_"Hello Riddle" Harry said_

_"Riddle?" The boy blinked _

_"That is your name, or have you taken after your mothers name?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow_

_"You know my parents?" The boy asked with a shocked expression_

_"Your father, he tried to kill me" Harry grinned _

_"He what?!"_

_"Oh, your father is a murderer. Killed my parents"_

_"Your lying!" The boy growled with disbelief _

_"Believe what you want Riddle" Harry shrugged_

_"My name is Red!" _

_"Sure thing Riddle" Harry said with an uninterested voice_

_Red growled and charged at Harry, trying to punch him in the face, when he found himself being thrown over head. He landed on his back, he got up to see Harry smirking at him. He growled and charged again, this time Harry simply sidestepped and tripped Red, causing him to fall on the floor. Red tried to get up when Harry hit him with a side kick that pushed him out of the white circle._

_"You're out" The referee of the match said, before the boy could respond he was being dragged away at the same time as Harry. _

_A few minutes later, Harry found himself in what was an actual cage. He was in a small room, there were three cages leaned against a wall. He was in the middle one, there was a cage of children on his right and on his left. Harry looked at the fellow occupants of his cage, there was the boy that he had fought before. There was another boy with blue eyes and a girl with black eyes, there was also another girl who seemed to be talking with interest to Red but he didn't care enough to listen._

_Harry looked around the room, there was only one door and that was on the opposite end of the room. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone tap his shoulder, he looked back to see the girl that was talking to Red looking at him with a nervous expression _

_"Yes?" Harry asked_

_"R...Red said you knew our father" She spoke nervously "he said that you told him that he tried to kill you"_

_"You're Red's sister?" Harry realised, the girl nodded "Well then, trust me when I say the less you know about your father the better"_

_"But...but why did he try to kill you?" _

_"Because he's an evil, insane madman. Now shush, I'm deciding how I want to escape"_

_"Don't bother" Said the other boy in the cage "you can't escape"_

_"Who are you?" Harry asked_

_"I'm Ryan and this is Rose" He gestured to the second girl_

_"Well Ryan, you need to realise something important"_

_"What's that?" _

_"When someone says I can't do something, I take it as a challenge" Harry said as he waved his hand over the lock and wandlessly unlocked it, as evidenced by the clicking sound_

_"How did you do that?" The girl, Rose, blurted out as she stood up and walked over with Ryan following her_

_"That's not important" Harry said as he opened the cage door_

_"Cool, let's get out" Rose clapped_

_"Wait" Harry put up a hand to stop them "stay there" He said, he slowly creeped forwards, out of the cage and stopped just before the door. He moved to the side and stood next to the door. He shocked everyone there as they watched his body grow into an adult's body. Harry slapped the door hardly with his hand before backing up_

_"What's going on in here?" A voice said, the door opened, covering Harry as two men walked in_

_"Hey" One of them blurted out "how did you get that cage open?"_

_"Wasn't us" Red shrugged_

_"Don't lie!" The other one snapped_

_"It's true" Violet crossed her arms _

_"Who was it then?"_

_"That'd be me" Harry's voice came from behind them, they turned and were both knocked out by a punch with added super strength _

_"That was awesome" One of the kids in the other cage blurted out _

_"Shut it" Harry ordered as he reached down and took a gun from one of the men "you all wait here" _

_"We can help" Red said _

_"You'd get in my way Riddle" _

_"Why is he calling you Riddle?" Violet asked_

_"Because that was our dad's name apparently" Red sighed before turning back to Harry "you don't understand, we're not normal kids"_

_"I know, you're special" Harry cut him off "I know exactly what each and everyone of you can do, but unfortunately, none of you are trained or bullet proof now stay here. I am not afraid to lock you all back in them cages" Harry opened the door and closed it, he placed some wandless locking charms on the door just in case. _

_"Hey! Who are you?!" Three muggles saw him_

_"Luckily for you" Harry said as he looked towards them "today, I'm merciful. You'll live but you'll be injured" Harry span to face them and began firing._

_Twenty minutes later of running around the building, Harry made his way back to the room with the kids. He was positive that any and all threats were now unconscious or unable to be threats. He entered the room where he found the kids, apparently they had all gotten out of the cage. Apparently they also decided to leave the two men in the cages after taking all of their clothes, kids were vicious little bastards._

_"He's back!" Rose cheered _

_"Shut it, now follow me" Harry said as he turned back into his normal form and walked out of the door, the children slowly but surely began following him. They all looked in awe at the broken and bleeding bodies that were scattered all around them as they walked through the building "relax, they're alive" Harry added when he saw they looked uneasy_

_"How can you grow like that?" Violet asked curiously_

_"The same way you and your brother can change your hair colour" Harry responded, earning a gasp from Violet and a shocked look from Red "the three of us are metamorphamaugus's, this means we can change how we look. It's rare, most magic users don't have them."_

_"That's true" A voice said and everyone stopped when they saw a person standing in front of them, grinning at them_

_"You again" Harry sighed_

_"That's right" Jonathon replied "I must say, rescuing kids, I'm glad I chose you"_

_"Sure you are" Harry snorted "It's not been a month yet"_

_"No, but I decided to track you down and arrive early just in case you decided to go somewhere else. I wasn't really going to do anything until the right time but you look in need of help"_

_"Yes" Harry reluctantly admitted before turning to the kids "everyone who was in the cage with me, follow me, the rest of you wait there for a second" Red, Ryan, Rose and Violet followed Harry as he walked up to Flight "the rest of them are all muggles"_

_"Ah, and these?" _

_"Three magically gifted and a squib" Harry answered "You can make portkeys, correct?"_

_"Yes, I can" Flight nodded_

_"In that case, make some and get all of them out of here" Harry said "obliviate the muggles memories as well. I'm leaving, good luck"_

_"Aren't you curious how I found you?" Flight asked as Harry began walking away_

_"I assume you used the tracking charms you put on the book and on me" Harry responded, still walking away "you had better come and see me tomorrow or I will remove them"_

* * *

"That man was always a pain in my ass" Harry shook his with amusement

"Mr Potter, we are wasting valuable time, what is the point of this?!" Dumbledore shouted

"Ah, I guess it's not quite as fun when it's your time that somebody is wasting" Harry smirked "don't worry Dumbledore, I'm nearly done. Just need to show you three more memories and then we're finished"

* * *

_"Mr Potter" Jonathon Flight said as he sat down next to Harry on a bench in the middle of a park, Harry was currently in an adult form but kept his hair red_

_"So, what is this about?" Harry asked_

_"Quite simply, I need an heir" Flight responded "you see, in the last wizarding war I was hit with a curse, which stops me from having children"_

_"My sympathies but what does that have to do with me?"_

_"You see, I have a little bit of seer blood in me" Jonathon admitted "I'm not quite like a seer, though I am, what you might call a 'potential detector'. I see great potential in you, I'd like you to be my heir"_

_"Why me?" Harry asked_

_"My family is a warrior family, it needs to be lead by a fighter. That's why I've chosen you" _

_"There are more reasons than that!" Harry snapped_

_"There are and I will tell you in time" Jonathon said, doing a bloody great impersonation of Albus Dumbledore "but for now, let's talk business. If you agree to be my heir, then I will leave everything in my possession to you. I will also agree to give you training"_

_"What training?" Harry asked curiously_

_"Martial art training and anything magical that you don't already know"_

_"Your seer blood" Harry said "what does it tell you about me?"_

_"Destined for greatness, but it doesn't really tell me how you'll achieve it" Flight admitted_

_"Fine" Harry nodded_

_"You agree quickly" A surprised Jonathon Flight blurted out_

_"I have my reasons" Harry shrugged _

_"I'm sure you do, though I have to ask one favour of you" Jonathon Flight replied "you know those kids, the three plus that squib?"_

_"Yes, what about them?"_

_"They don't have any homes" Flight said carefully "I sense great things from them, just like you. I plan to adopt them into the family, I'd like you to care for them. I can't because of my...my condition"_

_"Ah yes, I imagine that would make things difficult" Harry replied, causing an eyebrow to raise from Flight_

_"You already know?"_

_"Yep" Harry said, popping the 'p'_

_"You are full of surprises" Flight chuckled_

_"I'll take them, however, I have the right to drop them off at an orphanage or back on your doorstep if I feel the need to"_

_"Fine" Flight agreed as he extended his hand which Harry shook "you know, this may be the seer blood talking but I feel like this might be a very important moment in history"_

* * *

"Now, of course I don't believe in divination much, unlike you" Harry said "but the thing is, I know liars and I know honesty. And he was very honest, he didn't reveal everything but he was incredibly honest. Shortly after that moment, I took those kids in. Flight didn't really have a home, that's complicated. Either way, I took them in. Flight visited once a month, well he started with every few days which then turned into every week which then turned into a month but I digress"

"Yes, you do" Dumbledore scowled

"Alright, fine, fine." Harry sighed "Anyway, with me and Flight, their talents really developed. Ryan, brilliant accuracy and was quick at learning how to fight. Violet was so accurate it made your head spin, Rose, she had talents that most people don't possess. Red, he and me were the most similar, we were the strongest in the group. One day I let them join me on one of my missions, then they eventually joined me on nearly all of them. Apart from when I would take a week to travel, but I would always come back. That's how I met the Delacour's and Krum actually but I digress.

Anyway, this continued for a good few years, I had almost forgotten about wizarding Britain. But then...our little group broke up and you were brought right back to the front of my mind." Harry emphasised his head by strongly poking himself in the head

"Why did you separate?" Dumbledore asked

"Not really your business but then again you have the habit of sticking your nose in other peoples business. Anyway, not telling" Harry responded "so where was I? Ah yes, I was ten and decided to go through the ritual again. Red had just left and I was coming back to Britain, I needed a power boost to feel more safe. So this time I went after another creature, except this time I went after an acrobatula"

"Harry!" Dumbledore paled "Those are incredibly dangerous!"

"Trust me" Harry spoke slowly "I know"

* * *

_Harry, once again, found himself on top of a mountain. He looked into a cave, all he could see was pitch darkness. But he knew what was in there. Luckily he had found them, now he would go back where it's safe and come up with a plan to get one of them on it's own. He kept his heart beat steady, his breathing controlled, he knew that if either changed then they would hear. Thankfully he had put silencing charms on his feet._

_He took a step back, his eyes widened immediately when he heard the sound of a wings flapping. His head quickly looked back to see a bird had just landed nearby. It didn't matter now, he realised, his heart beat had increased and they heard. He barely dodged as a spine shot from one of the Acrobatula in the cave and watched in horror as it struck the bird, killing it. _

_He turned back and drew his wand, though he underestimated how quick they were as another spine flew and hit him in the left shoulder. His shoulder jerked backwards from the force and he fell off the top, his body rocketed down, he could feel the spine stopping his shoulder from working. Meaning he had to rely on one arm, he was brought out of his thoughts when his legs hit the side of the mountain. Fortunately he had tied his wand to his holster with a piece of string, so he wouldn't lose it, he wondered why most wizards didn't do that. _

_He aimed his wand and a rope shot out and pierced into the side of the mountain, allowing Harry to swing down to the bottom. When he landed, he removed the spine with his free hand. The venom did nothing but paralyse, and it would only last for a little while. Meanwhile, he had to escape. He was ready to apparated away when something crashed into his back and he was thrown face first onto the ground. He looked up into the air and saw a swarm of acrobatula's flying around. _

_Each one the size of an acromantula, unfortunately there wasn't much known about acrobatula's so he didn't know they hunted. Though he suspected he'd find out soon. Harry was getting to ready to get up when a huge pain erupted from his back legs, which were followed by his hands. He screamed out in agony, he looked towards his hands and his terror skyrocketed when he saw a giant spider leg had pierced both hands and he guessed that the other two legs had pierced his legs. He chanced a glance upwards and did not like what he saw._

_Standing above him, with spider legs coming out of its stomach, was a giant bat for muggles, but he knew it to be an acrobatula. It had two large wings on each side that were preparing to close him in, Harry wasn't the smartest person in the world, he'd admit, but he could tell that this acrobatula was going to eat him. The others flew closer, perhaps they would get some left others or maybe they'd all join. Either way, Harry wasn't willing to find out._

_No, he wouldn't die like this. He would not live through his struggles and pain just to die now._

_Harry's painful screams changed, they transformed into determined roars. The acrobatula on top of him screeched in pain as lightning began dancing around Harry's body and up the acromantula legs. The sky changed, the clouds grew closer, the other acrobatula's recognised the change in weather and flew back into their cave. Deciding not to risk their selves in the lightning, a huge lightning blot shot down from the sky and hit the acrobatula on Harry. _

_Seconds later, it collapsed on to Harry's side. Burnt and smelly, and definitely dead. Harry was left, panting, in pain. He glanced at the deceased hunting machine next to him and growled_

_"This had better bloody be worth it" He snarled_

* * *

"And it was" Harry spoke "I've only done that ritual once since that moment, with Slytherin's basilisk after I killed her"

"Harry, I...wait...that was a girl?" Dumbledore asked, a bit surprised at that information

"Of course it was, don't be an idiot" Harry shook his head at Dumbledore, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "anyway, as I was saying. That was the only time I did the ritual since"

"Harry, I don't know what that ritual is but it cannot be good for you. It is likely..."

"Oh trust me Dumbledore, it was very good for me" Harry interrupted "power through pain, yes, I admit that. Though to be fair, there'd have been a whole lot pain if I chose something less wild...like a parrot...or a horse. Anyway, before I get down to the last memory, I want to know something. Answer me this honestly and I will show you the memory. When you saw me get hurt in those memories, what did you feel?"

"What?"

"You heard me, what did you feel when you saw me get hurt?" Harry asked with a serious expression "What did you experience when you saw me get hurt? Pride? Happiness? Boredom? Glee? Joy? A boner?"

"No! None of that!" Dumbledore said quickly

"Thank Merlin" Harry said with a relieved expression and his hand over his heart "if you had experienced a boner then I would've killed you where you stand"

"Harry, those memories cause me nothing but misery, guilt and regret. Please stop this"

"I don't know, what do you think Tom?" Harry asked. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he saw an eleven year old Tom Riddle walk out from the shadows and stand beside Harry

"Voldemort" Dumbledore breathed

"Not quite" Harry waved a hand in front of Tom's face and Tom didn't react at all "you see Dumbledore. I've always known more than I let on, including your theory about me. Am I correct in saying that you believe that there is a piece of Voldemort's soul in me?"

"How did you know that?!" Dumbledore demanded

"Maybe another time, but that is your theory, yes?" Harry asked. Dumbledore, not seeing a way out of this, reluctantly nodded "Well, much like how you think you're a genius..." Harry aimed his hand at the young Tom Riddle and Dumbledore watched as Tom disappeared into a pile of ash "you're wrong. I don't have anything from Voldemort"

"You're lying!"

"If you don't believe me then ask Gringotts, their goblins have done extensive tests on me and didn't find a soul piece" Harry smiled. Dumbledore couldn't believe it, he didn't believe it. He had scanned Harry that night and there was definitely a soul piece within him "though what they don't know, is I did get something from Voldemort that night. More specifically, I gained his memories"

"His memories?!" Dumbledore blurted out in shock as were many outside of Harry's mind

"Yes" Harry's smile disappeared as he looked at Dumbledore "you see, little Tom Riddle was bullied in the muggle orphanage he grew up in. He used his magical powers to keep the bullies away, then you came and offered him the magical dream of Hogwarts. His first home. Every year, he begged you to not send him back but you did so. You sent him back to that orphanage every year, you even talked the headmaster at the time out of letting him stay. Why? Because you thought he should stay there and lord forbid the great Albus Dumbledore from being wrong"

"Harry, Tom was..."

"A monster, he is a monster" Harry cut him off "maybe he was always going to be a monster, I can't say for sure. However, you helped make him one. Instead of teaching him right from wrong, you sent him back because your naïve beliefs led you to think he'd eventually overcome his hatred. You never stopped the bullying that happened to him so he had to learn how to bully others to get respect. You're negligence and inability to believe that you can be wrong, helped create Voldemort. Your most famous monster...but not your best"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Is it not obvious? I was referring to me" Harry said calmly "you created me Dumbledore. Yes, my decisions were mine, but I am who I am because of three reasons. The first being I was too stubborn to die, the second being your monster and the other one was you."

"ME?! HOW DID I TURN YOU INTO THIS?!"

"Let's see" Harry gestured to the memory that was playing "let's see Dumbledore"

* * *

_James Potter was sitting with Lily Potter in the living room of Godric's hollow, both parents watched happily as their twin sons played with each other and Dorea Potter. Suddenly James tensed up and jumped to his feet, drawing his wand. _

_"The ward! He's here!" James shouted_

_"But how?!" Dorea Potter said, grabbing baby Adrian and picking him up as Lily did the same with baby Harry. _

_"Wormtail! He must have betrayed us!" James deduced "Take the kids and go! I'll hold him off!"_

_"James that's insane!" Lily said_

_"She's right!" Dorea agreed _

_"JUST GO!" James commanded, the two women shared a look before doing as they were told and ran upstairs and into the children's bedroom just as they heard the sound of spell fire downstairs._

_"Sweet Gordic!" Dorea whispered to herself as she and Lily put the kids in the crib_

_"It's alright" Lily said, giving a kiss on the forehead to a crying Adrian "everything's going to be alright" She repeated the kiss with Harry_

_"No matter, what happens, we are not letting him lay a hand on these kids" Dorea promised_

_"Damn straight" Lily agreed immediately as she cut her palm with her hand nails, it was painful but it had to be done. She rubbed a drop of her blood over the heart of each child "I...I'm going to have to sacrifice myself" Thinking of the ritual she had come across to save her sons, she would sacrifice her life willingly for her sons, that was the most important part of the ritual._

_"No Lily, let me do it" Dorea said "I'm the one who helped you find the ritual, I am older and the children need me less than they need you." Dorea said as she did the same as Lily_

_"I can't..." Lily was cut off by the door blasting off of it's hinges, the creepy hooded figure of Voldemort walked in. His robes were a little ripped, leading the women to believe that James put up a good fight._

_"Good evening ladies" He said in a slow and creepy voice "step aside" _

_"No!" Lily said with hesitation as she stood in front of Dorea Potter and the children "Take me instead!"_

_"Move you silly mudblood!" _

_"No! Take me, spare the children!" _

_"I warned you" Voldemort said before striking Lily with a coma curse, causing the woman to drop _

_"Stop!" Dorea Potter ordered as she now stood in front of Voldemort "You...will not harm my grandchildren!"_

_"Will I not?" An amused Voldemort asked_

_"I do not know you're real name, but I curse it and you to the depths of hell. I hope magic hears my call and I hope that you are punished for all you've done."_

_"How adorable" Voldemort said in a bored tone "now move"_

_"No, kill me if you must but you are not touching these children" Dorea replied with no hint of regret or uncertainty "I will gladly die to save my grandchildren"_

_"So be it, Avada Kedavra!" A sickly green light shot from Voldemort's wand and struck Dorea Potter, causing the woman to drop to the floor. _

_Voldemort stepped over both bodies, he looked down at the children. One was a crying redhead, rather annoying. The other, a green eyes warrior if he had ever seen one. It was looking at him with an expression as close to rage as a child its age could produce. This one was certainly more powerful than the other._

_"A pity" He said as he aimed the wand at baby Harry "you could have been a great follower, but I cannot have anyone oppose me. Goodbye child" The killing curse shot from his wand but Voldemort's eyes widened as he saw it hit the child before returning to him in the space of two seconds. _

_Voldemort's body vanished, leaving his robes and wand on the floor along with one crying baby in the crib who sat next to an exhausted baby. Both were bleeding on their foreheads, one from the spell and the other from the backlash._

_Minutes passed before the first person entered the bedroom, it was none other than Severus Snape. He immediately ran to the body of Lily, he held her close to himself as tears poured down his eyes. The man did nothing but cry for a few minutes, when the sound of more people startled him. He placed a kiss on Lily's forehead and gently lowered her before running away. _

_The next person to arrive was Sirius Black, he burst into the room, red eyes from crying. He looked at Lily, he repeated the process that Snape had done except he only lasted for a minute before he recognised the other body._

_"No!" Sirius blurted out, putting Lily down before he rushed over to Dorea Potter "Wake up! Wake up!" He screamed to the woman who had been the closest to a mother he had ever had "WAKE UP! NO! NO! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! PLEASE! PLEASE WAKE UP! I'M BEGGING YOU! WAKE UP!" He checked her pulse "NO! NO! WAKE UP! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DIE! NO! NOT YOU! PLEASE MUM! PLEASE! I NEED YOU! JAMES NEEDS YOU! HARRY AND ADRIAN NEED YOU! PLEASE!" A mountain of tears erupted from his eyes as he held the body against himself tightly. _

_Minutes later after being all cried out, Sirius finally noticed the two children in the room and he immediately ran to the both of them. He leaned against the railing and looked at them both._

_"Harry, Adrian" He spoke softly "are you both alright? You're not hurt?" He said as he used his wand to get rid of the blood that poured from their foreheads "It's alright, I'm here. It's me, Padfoot. Paddy. I'll get you both away from here, okay?"_

_"Sirius!" A surprised voice blurted out, Sirius turned in an instant and had his wand pointed at the intruder but relaxed and dropped it when he saw it was Dumbledore " are you alright?"_

_"No!" Sirius shook his head "I've called the aurors and the medics, I don't know if Lily or James are going to survive and poor Harry and Adrian. I need to get them out of here" _

_"I'm sorry Sirius. but I cannot allow that" Dumbledore said, flicking his wand and hitting Sirius with a body bind spell _

_"What are you doing?!" Sirius shouted, despite his sore throat. Dumbledore ignored him and made his way over to the babies and performed a few scans _

_"Hmm" Dumbledore said with a thoughtful face "it appears that Adrian is the boy-who-lived" Dumbledore turned his wand to Sirius and_ fired an imperious curse at Sirius "Imperio, you will try to track down Peter Pettigrew and kill him. O_bliviate" He said and the memory of everything since Dumbledore entered disappeared, while his memory was gone, he would still obey the actions of the imperious curse. Dumbledore immediately disillusioned himself and fired the spell again, just in case it didn't work then released the body bind on Sirius as the man shook his head to clear it up._

_"Sirius!" A surprised voice spoke and Sirius got up to see Hagrid entering the room_

_"Hagrid! What are you doing here?!" Sirius asked _

_"Professor Dumbledore sent me" Hagrid replied "wanted me to get the kids to a safe place" _

_"But I'm Harry's godfather, it's my responsibility" Sirius said before the compulsion charm kicked in_

_"Sorry Sirius, just following orders" Hagrid said_

_"It's alright, look, just take my flying bike. It's outside. I have to go do something important, I'll be back for them later" Sirius said, he handed each baby to Hagrid after giving them both a quick kiss on the head. He then left, as quick as possible._

_"C'mon little fellers" Hagrid sniffed "let's get ya somewhere safe" _

_A little while later Hagrid arrived at Privet Drive where he met Professor Dumbledore._

_"Ah, hello Hagrid" Dumbledore greeted "I trust all was well?"_

_"Young Adrian fell asleep halfway" Hagrid answered "little 'arry was awake though, silent as a log but still" _

_"Thank you Hagrid" Dumbledore smiled "may I have young Harry?" _

_"Yes sir" Hagrid said as tears dripped down his eyes, he gave Harry a little kiss on the forehead before handing him to Dumbledore. "Goodbye Harry" He said, he reached for Adrian_

_"Hagrid" Dumbledore stopped him "can I ask you to take Adrian back to Hogwarts?"_

_"What?" The half giant wasn't expecting that "but you have Harry and..."_

_"Hagrid" Dumbledore interrupted with a smile "please trust that I have a good reason"_

_"Ah...very well" Hagrid nodded, even though it was clear he was uncomfortable with the idea "I'll see you at Hogwarts then" He cast one last glance at Harry before driving away, back into the sky._

_"Hagrid" Dumbledore chuckled once he was gone "so loyal." He turned to Harry and began walking down the street with him "Hello young Harry, I must admit you are an adorable baby. Such a shame, your brother is the boy-who-lived, defeater of Voldemort. I believe so, thanks to the fact that he now has a 'V' shaped mark on his forehead. As for you, it saddens me but I am positive that Voldemort has left a piece of his soul in you. It really is a shame, you would've made a nice back up in case something should happen to Adrian. _

_Do not worry about your brother, I will raise him to become a fitting replacement for my legacy. He will be my heir so to speak. As for your parents, unfortunately they are both in comas. I'll have to make sure they don't wake up, I hardly need competition when deciding how to raise Adrian. The greater good is much harder to achieve than it looks you know. Look at me, having a conversation with a baby. Fortunately you won't remember anything, though your parents may join you after a few years. Their deaths will be more than enough to motivate Adrian into fighting Voldemort. _

_Sadly it must all fall on his shoulders, the prophecy clearly says so. 'The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the dark lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies...' As Adrian is the boy-who-lived, the prophecy clearly states that he is the only one who can defeat Voldemort. He will be trained. Worry not._

_Though to be honest, I do think it's a shame. I was always rather fond of James and his friends. Ah, and poor Severus, it's a shame that I had to trick him into revealing the prophecy to Voldemort and...my goodness, I am going crazy in my old age. Revealing everything to a baby, though I suppose it's just nice to finally be able to tell someone my plans. Even though you won't remember it._

_As for you, young Harry, I apologise but as long as you're alive, Voldemort can stay alive. I would kill you myself but frankly I don't particularly enjoy killing. Your relatives however, I think a charm to increase their emotions will probably help. In all honesty it does nothing more than speed up their feelings towards you. Of course, should you survive then I hope you come to Hogwarts. I'll be able to mould you into a martyr so there's not much trouble. Ah, here we are" Dumbledore said as he stopped outside number four privet drive, he placed the basket that Harry was in on the doorstep along with a letter "I apologise Harry, I really am sorry, but this is for the greater good." Dumbledore turned and walked away._

* * *

The people outside of Harry's mind were horrified, looking in shock and horror at the currently unmoving body of Albus Dumbledore. Those who weren't horrified were in a rage, non more so than the marauders, Snape and Lily Potter. Some felt sick, unable to believe what was happening.

Lily and the rest suddenly became more impressed with Harry, he had self control far beyond anything they could ever hope to have. Any of them would've killed him at the first opportunity. They were currently balancing between rage at Dumbledore and sadness for Harry, none of them were sure which emotion would take control first.

Snape was growling, his wand hand was twitching. THIS OLD BASTARD TRICKED HIM! He nearly lost his best friend because of him! Then the old fool had him play spy for him against the dark lord! He felt so used!"

Remus couldn't believe it, he felt his inner wolf growl at the betrayal and anger he felt, the headmaster who he looked up to was a fraud! He nearly cost him his family! He tried to kill his cub! He nearly lost his pack because of this man.

Sirius, the man who looked up to Dumbledore as the leader of the light, felt disgusted and enraged! Not only did he lose the closest thing he had to a mother after nearly losing two of his best friend because one of his other friends betrayed them, but Dumbledore used an unforgivable on him and tried to kill his pup! HIS PUP! The bastard tried to kill Harry!

James thought that Dumbledore was very lucky that he was too busy trying to care for his wife because if he wasn't then he was positive he'd be able to hold a cruciatus curse for a good half hour at least on the old bastard. James lost his mother that night and because of Dumbledore he also nearly lost his son! He couldn't believe it, he trusted the man!

Lily was meanwhile fuming! Never had her nicknames 'tiger lily' and 'Lily, the Dragon, Potter' looked so accurate. If the woman could breath fire then she probably would. That miserable old bastard had cost her so much! She never fell for his greatest wizard of all time thing and she was glad she didn't! When she gets her hands on him she's going to rip him to shreds then burn the remains into cinders!

* * *

"Well Dumbledore?" Harry asked with a forced calmness to the aging headmaster who looked absolutely petrified.

"Harry" Dumbledore was bat shit scared, not only did Harry remember everything that night but not everyone in the court would have seen it as well. "I..." Dumbledore was cut off when a strong punch connected against his jaw, he landed on the floor, the damage occured to his real body as well. He looked up to see that Consequence and the beast were now standing besides Harry.

"I have an eidetic memory" Harry said as Consequence shot a wandless disarming spell to knock Dumbledore's wand out of his hand "I remember everything from the day I was born. I remember you constantly visiting and performing scans and checks, I remember everything Dumbledore. Everything."

"Harry, please it was..." Dumbledore was cut off by a wandless stinging hex to his face

"Every drop of blood" Harry spoke slowly in a rising voice

Consequence and beast appeared next to Dumbledore, the former on his right and the latter on his left, the latter punched him in the face.

"Sweat, tears..." Harry's voice continued rising

Consequence followed through with his own punch

"Every bruise, mark and scratch..." Harry continued

Beast swung his arm and his claw like hands scratched Dumbledore's side, drawing blood while Consequence sliced the other side with a knife

"every gunshot, every stab wound…"

Two spikes appeared in Consequences hands as he jammed them into the back of the headmaster's right leg while the beast did the same with his left, the aged wizard to scream in pain.

"every fracture, every cut, every broken bone"

Consequence grabbed Dumbledore's right arm while the beast grabbed his left ankle, two loud snaps were followed by more screams from Dumbledore

"every cold, hard floor I ever slept on in the rain! Every nightmare!" Harry had reverted to shouting his lungs off

Consequence and the beast grabbed Dumbledore and threw him towards Harry, Dumbledore landed right in front of Harry, his face landing on Harry's right foot. Harry pushed his right foot up, Dumbledore's head was pushed up as well until he was in a kneeling position, held up by Harry's foot under his chin.

"It was because of you!" Harry removed his foot then span around and struck Dumbledore with a kick using the same foot, he heard a satisfying sound as it connected with his jaw. Harry grabbed Dumbledore by the beard with his left hand and made him look up before punching him with his right.

"P...please" Dumbledore spoke, no louder than a whisper "please stop"

"No" Harry said as he punched Dumbledore again "you see when I told you the last few times that I had a plan to stop the dark lord, I never said Voldemort because I was talking about you!" Harry's fist connected with Dumbledore's face again, causing blood to dip from his mouth. "You caused more damage than Voldemort ever did!" Harry said with another punch "The last war would never have lasted so long if you didn't restrict the aurors! The death eaters would never have been able to cause so much harm if you shared information and didn't keep forgiving them just so they could keep doing the same shit again!" Harry threw one more punch "My parents, my family, we suffered because of you and the monster you created!" Harry followed with another punch before he let him go.

"H...Harry.."

"Look at me" Harry growled "LOOK AT ME!" He shouted, Dumbledore just barely managed to look up to Harry "I'm not going to kill you"

"You're not?" Dumbledore asked, not believing him

"No!" Harry shouted "Merlin knows I want to. But you don't get to get off that easy! You need to suffer! Everyone's watching and they've seen the real you. You will go straight to prison and you will live the rest of your miserable life in a cage, knowing that the name Albus Dumbledore has turned to dirt! You will know that those people, the ones out there, they've rejected you. They hate you! You are no longer the grand leader of the light! You are the dark lord hidden in the shadows! The manipulator! The person who treated this whole country and all it's people like his chess pieces!

You will die unloved in a cell, on your own, when you die people will cheer. Your reputation is dead. You will suffer! And you will remember, your demise came thanks to a monster of your own creation. It happened...BECAUSE OF ME!"

Harry pulled Dumbledore to his feet just as Consequence and the beast appeared behind him, all three lined up in front of the swaying Dumbledore. They glared at the man, the three moved at the same time and kicked him straight in the chest.

* * *

In the real world Dumbledore's body flew off the chair he was sitting on and landed on the floor. He woke up, he had been kicked out of Harry's mind. He looked at Harry and saw that he was waking up as well, Dumbledore crawled away to the judge's stand and used that to help climb to his feet. Unfortunately, all the injuries he suffered in Harry's mind had occurred on his real body. He looked around and realised that things were worse than that as everyone was looking at him with hateful and betrayed faces. This was bad!

His only hope was to obliviate them all! He raised his wand in his left hand as his right arm was broken.

Harry, realising the headmaster wasn't thinking properly, decided to act. He waved his left hand and a large gust of wind forced the pensive to fly towards Dumbledore, crushing the man against the stand. His wand dropped and Harry wandlessly summouned it to his hands. He waved the wand around him and the chains realeased, freeing him. Harry jumped off the chair and rolled forwards to a standing position. He jabbed the wand at Dumbledore and a rope fired, wrapping around the old mans neck.

Harry waved his left hand again and another wind gust pushed the pensive out of the way. Harry yanked Dumbledore forwards and the elderly man landed in front of Harry, Harry released him, allowing him to look up. Harry smirked at him, he knew what the wand was, and he didn't think anyone deserved it's power. He snapped it in front of the old mans face, taking great pleasure in seeing the heartbroken look on his face.

Dumbledore growled and grabbed onto Harry's leg, Harry picked up by the collar and pulled the old man up so he was face to face. Harry's face changed as his skin turned into green scales, his jaw widened as his teeth were replaced with sharp teeth that would look great in a basilisks mouth. His eyes turned tallow as his black hair stood up so it was spiky.

Harry sucked in a deep breath before roaring a deathly roar into Dumbledore's face, spit flew out of his mouth but Dumbledore was too petrified by all the teeth to care about that. The entire court jumped back at the deadly sound that was coming out of Harry's mouth. Harry dropped the terrified Dumbledore on his butt before he reverted back to normal.

"Well Dumbledore" Harry chuckled "it looks like my plan worked"

"Aurors!" Amelia Bones barked after regaining her composure "take Dumbledore to a magical suppression cell and hold him there until further notice!"

"Yes ma'am" Two aurors nodded and picked Dumbledore up

"You may want to remove his portkeys" Harry suggested "one in his shoe, another in his right sleeve and a third in his robes." The aurors paused before checking Dumbledore and finding the portkeys, how he knew, they didn't now but it wasn't their job to question so they dragged Dumbledore out of the court room. "How lovely" Harry said as he sat back in the chair, this time the chains didn't wrap around him "now, let's discuss my release?"

"Your release?!" The judge blurted out in surprise

"I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic that the memories I showed Dumbledore were all real" Harry said, a bright light shined, signalling the oath was complete "as you can see, I'm still alive. It might interest you to know that that prophecy really does exist, so, I'm prophesised to be the only one capable of permanently stopping Voldemort. Can't really do that from Azkaban, now can I?"

"Well, that's true...but...you..."

"Here's what I suggest" Harry interrupted "how about you forgive me of all crimes from my past, and give me a pass on all crimes I may commit in the future until Voldemort and his death eaters are taken care of? If you do that, I swear I will not commit any harmful acts against any innocent person." Not that Harry would do that anyway, but he didn't think they needed to know that

"Hmm" The judge looked at Amelia Bones then the rest of the jury, including the still gaping minister of magic and the red faced Dolores Umbridge "we will have a short break so we can discuss this" He said

"Fine with me, I'll just chill here" Harry shrugged

"Aurors, make sure he stays" The judge ordered before he and the other members of the jury, including Fudge and Umbridge, left. Leaving a court room, including a few aurors who were eying Harry with the utmost fear.

"Excuse me" Harry stood up and the aurors jumped "you wouldn't mind if I talked to my family for a bit?"

"N...no" One auror stuttered "not at all Mr Potter"

"Brilliant!" Harry clapped before walking over to one end of the court room, he stopped by the stands "Hi guys" Harry said

"Harry!" Lily cried, tears dripped down her eyes as she moved past everyone and jumped over the stands to pull her son into a hug. The others following in her full steps, the aurors a bit too scared of Harry to stop it.

"Yeah...I guess we're going to need to talk later" Harry sighed as he hugged his family back

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked this chapter. I just want to say a few things:

* First of all, I know there are a few things I haven't explained yet but I thought that I could probably do better than just cramming everything into a few chapters. They will probably all be explained later

* Sorry if you feel disappointed but I don't think Harry would reveal his personal history with Red and the others as it is personal to him, you have to find out later, sorry.

* I was thinking about how many people want JKR to do a marauders prequel, I was wondering if perhaps you guys would like me to do a prequel about Harry and his adventures with Red and the gang after I finished this story. It's not something I've decided on yet, but I am thinking about it.

Thanks again for reading, I hope you all like it and feel free to leave a review.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 -

"I do not agree with this!" Fudge hissed "We cannot agree to it! Giving the boy free reign could be devastating for us and..."

"Not, if we add some conditions" Amelia Bones interrupted "for example, a clause to not intentionally cause harm to innocent civilians and a clause that states he will inform the DMLE of all actions taken against the death eaters and Voldemort"

"We can't seriously trust that half-breed!" Umbridge exclaimed

"Dolores" Amelia sighed "he is not a half-breed as far as everyone else is concerned and that has no relevance to the subject at hand. What matters is this, the fact that there's a prophecy that states that only he can defeat Voldemort himself. While I personally don't put much stock in divination, many do and many may end up believing it. The public will demand his freedom!"

"Ah...well..." Fudge paled slightly "but...but Amelia, how could you possibly support this?!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that we have no choice in this matter?" Amelia replied

"What is that supposed to mean?" Umbridge glared at Amelia

"It means that the boy in question has been able to do things we can't even dream of doing. Killing dragons, defeating Voldemort, defeating Dumbledore being able to fire a killing curse at the age of four, being able to kill Thunderbirds and Acrobatula's, being able to produce lighting, knowing mind arts that cause actual physical damage and need I remind you that he escaped from a prison cell, that you said would be able to stop anyone, using nothing but pure magical strength and will power? Who knows what else he is capable of? The dementors barely affect him, our aurors are terrified of him, what do you think will be able to stop him from escaping should we decide to send him to Azkaban?"

"I...I..." Fudge tried really hard, but couldn't think up anything useful "but to let him have free reign?"

"Like I said before, we're not giving him free reign" Amelia sighed with annoyance "we'll put limitations up and should he break them, then we will try to arrest him no matter what."

"I think we should just arrest him now" Umbridge growled

"And how do you imagine that will go with the public?" Amelia glared at the toad, not even bothering to hide her dislike of the 'pink coloured idiot' as she usually referred to Umbridge in her mind, or at least when she was being generous "The boy-who-lived who not only stopped you-know-who in the first war was sent to be tortured by muggles thanks to the supposed 'greatest light wizard of all time' and is the only one capable of stopping Voldemort and now everyone knows how much he has suffered. The public will be behind him, if we go against him then we'll be hated for years after our deaths and be known as the idiots that did nothing but make things more difficult for our saviour!" Amelia took a quick glance around and saw that some people were realising she was right, things looked to be turning into Harry's favour, hopefully it would turn faster so she could get away from these idiots.

* * *

Dumbledore found himself in a magical suppression cell, just like the one the minister had tried to put Harry in. Thinking of Harry did not help, the boy had tricked him, played him, masterfully. He thought about the boy's plan and had to admit that he liked it, cause attention then put himself into a position where he could expose him. Dumbledore didn't really know how he was going to bounce back from this, his image was ruined. Everyone was going to find out about this, they weren't going to see him as the leader of the light, in their eyes he would be just another dark lord.

No. No! No!

He couldn't let that happen, he was the leader of the light, he was the defeater of Grindelwald! He was not a dark wizard! Everything he did was for the greater good, it's not his fault that others couldn't see that. What did they know anyway?! They're practically children compared to him, he was older and much more knowledgeable than them. He had to get out of here. He could decide what he would do later, perhaps he could convince Harry to drop the charges against him, if not then he could probably get the order to help.

He remembered how Harry got out of this cell, yes, Harry simply powered through the pain and kept going until it overloaded. Well, if he could do it the Dumbledore could easily do it as well.

He stood up and let off a little bit of magic to start with and was immediately punished as pain surged through his body, intense and agonising pain, the pain had the unintended side effect of making his injuries that he suffered from Harry, much more worse. He stopped and dropped to his knees, his breathing became heavy and his eyes watery. That pain, it was horrible, the fact that the boy could last more than five seconds of it amazed Dumbledore. To think, imagine the results of what would happen if he had trained Harry, he could have been the greatest light wizard ever to exist.

"Having fun Dumbledore?" A mocking voice called, he looked up to see two guards looking at him "I wouldn't do that again if I were you"

"Yeah" The other guard grinned "do you think you're Harry Potter or something?"

"I...am a far better wizard than Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted, the guard seemed pleased at the fact that he managed to get under the skin of the great and might Albus Dumbledore

"Oh yeah?"

"He's gone delusional" The first guard said in a mock whisper

"Probably a side effect of being so old" The second guard replied, playing along

"Or maybe he's just a crazy asshole?"

"Hmm...yes, that's probably it"

"Do not talk about me like that!" Dumbledore snarled as he got to his feet

"Oh, do forgive us headmaster" The guards said dramatically before they both laughed and walked off. Dumbledore was about to say something when a weird feeling passed over him, he realised that the magic dampeners had turned off. He could escape!

"Hmm, I like those two" A voice called out, Dumbledore turned around when he found a fist strike him right in his face, he stumbled backwards and fell on his back, just barely noticing the magic dampeners going back up

"Hi Dumbledore" Harry smiled down at him

"H...Harry?! What...what are you doing here?!" Dumbledore asked, too shocked to move "H...how are you here?!"

"Ah, well it's quite interesting Dumbledore, you see, they let me go. No Azkaban for me" Harry said cheerfully "you on the other hand"

"Harry, please" Dumbledore stood back up "I understand you're hatred but you need me to stop Voldemort and..."

"Hmm, no I don't" Harry cut him off "you see, nowhere in the prophecy does it state that I must have someone to help me fight Voldemort, even if it did, there are much better people than you to trust. Case in point, my parents, uncle and godfather are people who trusted you and now they're off to St Mungo's to undergo tests to see if you've damaged their minds in anyway, shape or form. You, Dumbledore, are the reason Voldemort is so big of a problem in the first place. Forgivable, if not for the fact that you continue to always make everything much more worse."

"Harry, I..."

"Shut it" Harry said "that tongue of yours has caused enough damage, if it does anymore than I will cut it off, now I'm leaving. Don't worry, this won't be the last time we'll meet"

"It won't?" Dumbledore asked

"Of course not" Harry grinned "some days I might get bored or angry and decide to pay you a visit to relieve a little stress. I'll come randomly, you'll stay awake every night, hoping that I don't come today. I'm going to draw your suffering out as much as possible. See you later Dumbles" Dumbledore was about to reply but was cut off when Harry kicked him in-between the legs. Dumbledore fell to the floor, clutching his groin, his eyes were watery. He looked up and found that Harry had gone.

He tried to apparate out when the magical backlash hit him again, he cursed himself for missing the dampeners coming back up

* * *

"And then ladies and gentlemen" The voice of the radio show host echoed in the Gryffindor common room as everyone in the common room was gathered around to listen in "the court decided to agree to Mr Potter's offer! Mr Potter is now officially free! He has been given a free pass by the courts to break any law if it means saving a life or stopping you-know-who and his death eaters. How will this stunning turn of events affect our future? Who know? Thank you for tuning in, we'll bring more information about this as soon as we can, have a wonderful day folks"

"Well" Adrian grinned once the radio was turned off, he stood up and looked at Ron and Hermione "I want to say 'I told you so' but I'm above that...hmm, actually no I'm not, I told you so"

"That...that's bull!" Ron shouted with disbelief "there's no way that Dumbledore was some dark lord!" That sobered Arian up quite a bit from his excitement over his brother's freedom, truth be told he didn't know how to react to that. He knew Harry hated Dumbledore and expected his brother to have some good reason for it, but not that Dumbledore was an evil prick who tried to kill him

"They must have gotten something wrong" Hermione said "there's no way Dumbledore would do any of that rubbish they accused him off."

"Is that the same way there was no way Harry should be able to defeat Dumbledore?" Adrian asked before walking out of the common room, it was probably best if he went for a walk. If nothing else it would clear his head.

"Hey" A voice called and he turned to see Rachel catching up to him

"Hey" Adrian said as she reached him and grabbed his hand before walking alongside him "thanks for coming"

"No problem" She smiled at him "I'm glad for you, but are you alright?"

"Well, I'm glad Harry's free" Adrian admitted "but I'm still surprised about Dumbledore I mean, I looked up to the guy all my life. With Harry, at first I was surprised he didn't like Dumbledore because usually everyone did and I just couldn't understand it. Though at the time I thought it was probably just because he was a Slytherin. Eventually I sort of got over him not liking Dumbledore, soon I was starting to realise the guy wasn't perfect and had a few problems and now apparently he tried to kill Harry and is an evil bastard who has no problem using unforgivables."

"Look, I don't really know how to respond to all that" Rachel replied "I don't know what to say to make you feel better, so how about we just walk it out for a while?"

"Hmm, I'd like that" Adrian smiled at his girlfriend

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Adrian wondered the next day as he sat in the great hall, he saw Umbridge at the teachers table and she appeared to be scowling for some reason. He wondered briefly if she realised that she somehow looked worse when she scowled, ah well, it's not like she would ever look better. At least not without keeping her original face, his mind was now trying to predict how many points he would lose if he suggested she adopt a diet of Polyjuice potions or undergo plastic surgery.

"I don't know" Rachel shrugged

"Maybe the ministry realised he would be better in cell in Azkaban" Ron said from a little way down the table, glaring at Adrian

"Well, the ministry has been known to make stupid decisions sometimes" Adrian said as he glared back "you'd know all about being stupid, wouldn't you Ron?"

Any further responses were cut off when light faded from the hall, leaving everyone in pitch darkness, a few people screamed with shock. Two seconds later, the lights returned and everyone could see again.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron exclaimed

"Language!" Hermione hissed

"I believe that was English Miss Granger" A voice called, everyone looked towards the front of the hall and they gasped in shock when they saw Harry standing on top of the teachers table, right in front of the seat that Dumbledore usually sat on. "Hello everyone" Harry flipped off the table and took a few steps forward "you may have heard of me, I'm Harry James Potter, also known as Consequence to some. How are you all?" Silence filled the hall "Ah good, now I have to make a few announcements.

First of all, I'm glad to be back, I've missed Hogwarts. Secondly, yes, Dumbledore is in prison and that's a big weight off my shoulders. Just feel like I've accomplished a life time goal, you know? Thirdly, I will be leaving at random times to undergo assignments. Basically, if I go then I'm likely off somewhere fighting a death eater. With that being said, what I am for some of you, is a walking and talking oppurtunity. If you want to get through this war then I'd advise coming to me with as much information as you can possibly give, I won't reveal names to anyone and I will not betray your trust.

As of right now, I know exactly who in this school possess the dark mark. Don't bother trying to run away, I'll eventually find you and then I'll be too tired to play nice. Those with the dark mark, I know who you are and you have a choice. I'm giving you two days to work up your courage and come to me, you'll tell me all I want to know and then willingly tell the DMLE the same thing. At the end of those two days, if you haven't done that then I drag you there myself and if you try running then I find you and I hurt you.

If you don't believe me then ask Draco Malfoy, admittedly you may have to work on resurrecting the dead to do that unless you're already willing to take a one way trip to hell. For two days, I will rest, then...the hunt resumes. Now, to cap it all off, I just want to say to my brother Adrian, I love you but I am very tired so all I'm going to do is hug you then I'm going back to the common room to sleep"

Harry said just before walking down the hall and to his brother who got out of his seat and ran to meet him halfway, both brothers pulled the other into a bone breaking hug. Though the hug could actually be bone breaking if Harry had wanted.

"I missed you" Adrian sobbed into Harry's shoulder

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered soothingly "I really am, I really am tired though, I promise to spend time with you tommorow"

"Fucking better" Adrian sniffed as he let go and smiled at his brother

"Love you little brother" Harry smiled before walking out the hall, ignoring the looks from others as he passed.

* * *

Harry reached the Slytherin common room, he smiled when he saw it was empty except for two people, Daphne and Rose. They saw him enter and their eyes widened, he couldn't help the grin that dominated his face. He spread his arms out when a black haired missile tackled him into a hug. Rose had wrapped her arms around him tightly, showing surprising strength for a girl of her size. She cried into his shoulder, just like his brother had done before.

Harry was about to comfort her when Daphne also pulled him into a hug, he wrapped his arms around both girls. He didn't say anything, no funny jokes or witty comments. He stayed quiet as they cried their eyes out, he didn't know how much time passed before they let go. It could have been a few seconds or a few minutes, but he couldn't tell. He just let them have the moment.

Once they were done, Harry decided to start with Rose. He bent down slightly and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You alright Flower?" Harry asked

"I missed you" She sniffed "please don't leave like hat again"

"I can't promise that Rose" Harry said honestly "but I will promise to try and keep my absences down to a few hours from now on. I love you, and I will never leave you. You're my little sister and you'll never be rid of me. That, I promise you. Okay?"

"Okay" She nodded

"Good, I love you Rose"

"Love you too" Rose whispered, Harry smiled, before standing straight and looking at Daphne.

"I missed you Daph" Harry said

"You better have" She said as she wiped her tears away "I'm guessing everything went well"

"Dumb as a door is currently in a magical suppression cell and the whole of the magical world now knows his crimes, or at least the ones I knew about"

"I'm glad" She smiled with teary eyes

"Daph" Harry said

"Yeah?"

"Just because you look beautiful when you cry, doesn't mean I like seeing you cry"

"You're still a prat" She said as she got rid of the last of her tears

"Your prat" Harry smiled at her before pulling her into a kiss "and I'll always be yours"

"Fucking better" Daphne said before kissing him back

"Ah, I see where my brother got it from" Harry commented

* * *

A.N: Hi everyone, sorry for the short chapter but I'm not really feeling well at the moment so I don't really have the energy to make a long one. I apologise for taking longer than usual to upload (even though I think I spoil you lot with my near daily uploads) but I had gotten a bit busy recently (as apparently spending all day on fanfiction is not a good thing) and after writing the last chapter I needed a little time to think before continuing to write. I had also planned to upload another chapter for my 'Lightning Child' story before I uploaded another chapter for this one but I had a bit of a writers block on that story so I wrote one more chapter for this one and someone must really like me because I lost it and I had to rewrite it.

Sorry about that, my little rant's over.

I will try to rerturn to my usual speed of uploading and my usual amount of content in each chapter for the next time. Again, I'm sorry for it being shorter and the longer upload time but I will try to do better next time. A little sympathy, please? Just a little?

Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 -

"Hi Dumbles!" A cheery voice brought Dumbledore out of his sleep, he looked up to see the bright green eyes of Harry Potter looking down on him. He was about to respond when he found himself thrown across the cell and landing harshly on the floor. "How are we today?" Harry asked with a grin

"Guards!" Dumbledore screamed out for help.

"Don't bother, the guards won't hear you" Harry said, cutting off another scream "I've made sure of that"

"You killed them?!"

"I...What? No! I used a silencing charm and notice-me not spells" Harry responded, looking offended at the accusation "I don't kill innocent people Dumbledore."

"What...what do you want?!" Dumbledore tried standing up, only to be kicked back down by Harry who acted like nothing had just happened

"Well Dumbledore, I wanted to ask you something, why did you do it? You abandoned me to hell, you used an unforgivable on my godfather, you've lied and manipulated everyone like chess pieces? Why did you do it?"

"I did it for the same reason I do everything! For the greater good of Wizard kind!" Dumbledore snarled

"Greater good?" Harry let out a humourless laugh "The greater good would have had you raising me and my brother and teaching us every type of magic you could, we could have been the best warriors of the light that you had ever seen with the right training. The greater good would have been you actually trying to remove the horcrux in my head but you didn't do that either. I dread to think what your plan would be if I still had it in my head"

"I don't believe you! There's no way you could have gotten rid of that horcrux"

"Is there not?" Harry asked with an amused expression "You right, it's not like I could've asked the Gringotts goblins to remove it for a fee, it's not like I couldn't have gone to Egypt where the horcrux was rumoured to have been invented and asked someone there, it's not like you couldn't have done some research in the Black family library or any other library belonging to an ancient dark family and tried to find a way to get rid of it."

"Is that how you got rid of it?" Dumbledore asked, disbelief in his eyes

"Me? No, I didn't get rid of it. You see, the horcrux in my head was taken care of by a muggle"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"That's right" Harry laughed at his reaction "A muggle! A muggle did what you, the great Albus Dumbledore, couldn't!"

"But...but how?! Muggles don't even know about magic, let alone horcruxes!"

"This muggle did" Harry replied "well, about magic at least, you may remember a certain moment in my head when you saw my uncle try to stab me. Well, he stabbed me right in the forehead, right where my scar was. You see, the horcrux wasn't located in my brain or in my skull, it was located in a bit of skin in my head. Now, if it was in say an object then I could destroy the object beyond repair but because my own magic was fighting it off, it couldn't become fully part of me so I didn't need to die or be destroyed to remove it. You could've quite literally got rid of it with a cutting charm or a kitchen knife.

My uncle stabbed the knife deep enough into my head that allowed the horcrux to escape through the hole in my head, though the horcrux was connected enough for me to gain Voldemort's memories before it left. That's how I know so much, Voldemort for all of his many faults was a magical genius, he had learnt wandless magic, the magic taught at Hogwarts and other pieces of magic from all around the globe. That's how I was able to cast the killing curse at the age of four, I knew how to"

"But...but you shouldn't have been able to have the power to do so! You were four!"

"Yes, well I have to thank Voldemort and you for that" Harry smirked at him "you see, my magic worked overtime to battle the horcrux from taking over my mind and me. Those binds that you put on me, the ones to restrict my magic, do you remember? You put them on me in secret one day when you visited my family, yeah, those ones. They made things more difficult for me, you see my magic had to do multiple things at the same time. It had to stop Tom's horcrux, keep my body from dying thanks to starvation and would occasionally allow small bouts of accidental magic to protect me from the Dursley's.

Now, I was already pretty powerful for my age before the horcrux and the binds. My magic grew, it had to get stronger to overcome the obstacles in order to protect me. It steadily grew and grew, at the age of four I had the magical power of an eleven year old at least, maybe more...or at least when I was done. Once the horcrux was gone, I felt a huge increase in my magic as I also absorbed a small portion of Voldemort's magic as well, then with Voldemort's knowledge and the American Gringotts division, I was able to remove the binds and felt another big increase. Like I told you before Dumbledore, I am the product of your actions along with Voldemort's.

Why do you think I named myself 'Consequence'? It's because I am the Consequence of your choices."

"You...you...you can't blame this all on me!" Dumbledore shouted

"You're right" Harry agreed "I also blame Voldemort, yes you helped create him but it was also his choice. I also blame myself, I could've just stayed in America and ignored that Hogwarts letter that arrived. I could have just stayed living a life where I stole what I wanted, fought whoever I wanted and then wait till I was old enough to claim my lordship then take that money and stay away from England. But I didn't, I chose to get stronger so that one day I could return and destroy you and Voldemort.

Now, since you're not going to answer my questions, I have better things to do than waste time here"

"Then leave!" Dumbledore growled

"I would but I have a little present for you" Harry removed his wand

"You can't do magic in here!"

"Hmm, yes I can, I took the dampeners off"

"Well" A smile made it's way onto Dumbledore's face "in that case, I shall see you soon" Dumbledore tried apparating out, only to be violently tossed back into the cell, causing him to land on his face.

"Yeah!" Harry howled with laughter as Dumbledore practically pulled his face off the floor "sooner than you'd think. What did you think I was doing while you were asleep?! I put wards around the cell to prevent you from escaping. Wow, I'm going to be laughing about that for a long time" Harry said before firing a body bind spell which caused Dumbledore to become as stiff as a plank. Harry walked closer and kicked him so he was on his back. He knelt down

"What are you doing to me?!" Dumbledore roared just as Harry removed a bottle from his pockets and showed it to Dumbledore

"This, Mr Dumbass..." Harry started

"Dumbledore!" Dumbledore corrected

"Dumbass" Harry continued, unaffected by the headmaster's outburst "is Veritaserum, which you know as a truth potion"

"You can't use that on me!" Dumbledore protested

"Don't worry, I won't use more than one drop" Harry grinned as he uncorked the bottle

"One drop?" Dumbledore repeated in confusion

"Yes, you see, your trial is tomorrow and I have it on good authority that you'll be given Veritaserum then. I believe that all defendants cannot receive more than three drops, now I believe that before the trial starts you'll be roughed up a little so your occlumency barriers are weakened enough for the potion to take effect. With three drops you'll spill all your secrets, and I understand that it lasts for about three weeks or at least until someone administers the antidote, but what if you happen to have one more drop already in your system?" Harry asked, an evil grin on his face

"No! No!" Dumbledore screamed but found himself stopping when Harry grabbed him by the throat

"Let's find out" Harry said just before allowing a drop to fall into the headmasters mouth, he then released his throat and used his hand to keep Dumbledore's mouth shut. He held it for a while but stopped when it seemed that Dumbledore was about to pass out "Sadly I won't be able to make it to your trial but I know a few people who are willing to give me memories? Hmm, I wonder, do you think you'll get the kiss or the veil? Hmm, maybe lie in Azkaban, though if you think that Azkaban will stop me from being able to reach you..." Harry cancelled the body bind before grabbing Dumbledore and tossing him across the cell "you're badly mistaken."

Dumbledore shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs, he glanced up and to his shock he saw that Harry had disappeared. He didn't know how the boy did that but he vowed that if he ever got out of here he would strap that boy to a chair, find a way past those mind defences he has and then take all the knowledge from his head!

* * *

Harry and Daphne walked into the great hall for breakfast, Rose followed them along with Tracy and Astoria. They all entered, purposefully ignoring the looks from the rest of the school and sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Harry!" Adrian said cheerfully as he sat down next to him "no hello?"

"Hello little brother" Harry smiled "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. How are you doing?"

"Brilliant, now that you're out" Adrian grinned "you don't know how brilliant it is to see you here after having to listen to Ron go on and on about how you were going to stay in Azkaban for all of your lie"

"Hmm" Harry gave his brother his full attention "did he bother you a lot while I was away?"

"Welll...uh..." Adrian said nervously, a bit afraid his brother may just find Ron and gut him in front of the whole school

"Relax" Daphne smiled, knowing what he was thinking "he's not going to kill the moron"

"I'm not?" Harry asked with mock suprise "well darn"

"Fine" Adrian laughed "yes, he was a right prat"

"How many times did he bother you?" Harry asked

"About two or three times everyday" Adrian shrugged

"And did he always start this everytime?" Harry asked

"Yep"

"What else has he done?"

"Well...I mean, he snapped at a first year for bothering him when he was playing chess with Seamus and he has pretty much done nothing good as a prefect apart from go on a few patrols"

"Yeah, but you have to go on those patrols, don't you?" Blaise frowned

"Yeah, we do" Daphne nodded

"Ah well, it's not like you're going to complain about it" Tracy smirked

"Hmm?" Nott raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" Astoria asked

"Well" Tracy grinned "it's just more time she can spend with Mr Potter"

"Tracy, how are you and Blaise doing these days?" Daphne asked with an innocent expression, causing both Tracy and Blaise to blush

"Right, shutting up" Tracy said, understanding the message

"What about Granger?" Harry asked Adrian "What has she been doing?"

"Ah, so annoying" Adrian sighed "she never does anything until I start doing something, I swear Ron could shout at me for a minute straight but the second I respond I get told off"

"How is she as a prefect?" Harry continued his questioning

"Well, she does her rounds and takes it more seriously than Ron but that's not saying much. Though, normally she's too busy reading to actually be bothered to help. Plus she barely does anything unless she can get someone in trouble, threatened to call the twins mother the other day and last week she lectured two second year girls because one of them had a house elf, caused them both to run off."

"So, to sum up" Harry spoke "Ron Weasley harasses you constantly while not taking his duties seriously and causing problems for other members while he may also be bullying them. Hermione Granger is unwilling to tell off another prefect but enjoys punishing and telling off others more than actually doing her duties, she doesn't make sufficient time for her duties, while also threatening other students along with bullying them. That about right?"

"Well" Adrian shifted uncomfortably "it's...well...uh...sort of like that, yeah"

"Do you know the names of the Gryffindor first year and the two second years you mentiones?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Daph, save me some breakfast" Harry said before turning back to Adrian "let's go see McGonagall then, maybe we'll be able to remove at least Weasley from the position"

"But...why?"

"Adrian, you're my brother and my family. Usually when someone messes with my family I kill them or injure them horribly but for some reason, I don't think people will like that so we're going to tell McGonagall. And...actually, while we're on that topic, I need to talk to you Nott. What did you do with Rose while I was gone?"

"What?" Nott turned Red "Nothing, I swear!" He said quickly "same as normal, just hand holding" Harry gave him a piercing gaze before looking at Rose who blushed but nodded

"Hmm...you live for now" Harry said before he stood up and pulled his brother with him and walked away

"Ha" Nott laughed awkwardly "wonder if he'll ever get tired of those jokes"

"Jokes?" Daphne raised an eyebrow while everyone looked at him like he was an idiot "Oh no. He will actually hurt you, if not kill you, if you harm Rose"

"Damn" Nott sighed "anyway around that?"

"Other than not hurting Rose, no" Daphne shook her head

"But what if I accidently step on her foot?" Nott asked

"Then Harry will 'accidently' drop a large hammer on yours" Daphne smiled at him

"Nott" Astoria nudged him "now that was a joke"

"Ha ha" Nott let out a fake laugh

"Relax man, Harry won't break your foot with a hammer" Blaise said

"Of course he won't" Tracy agreed "he's much more creative than that"

"Too true" Daphne nodded.

* * *

Later that day, the order of the Phoenix was called for a meeting. Something which confused them greatly as they were under the impression that Dumbledore was in prison, they all entered the headquarters of the order and took their usual seats and places while waiting for the meeting to start.

"Y'all right?" Harry's voice asked and everyone turned to see Harry sitting where Dumbledore usually sat

"You!" Molly Weasley pointed a finger at him "How dare you..."

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Mad-eye cursed "Arthur, shut your woman up or so help me..." He left the threat hanging in the air, Arthur quickly fired a silencing charm at Molly before she could respond. She immediately removed it and glared at her husband who just shrugged

"Now that we have our pre-meeting entertainment out of the way" Harry spoke in an amused voice "let's talk business"

"You're not a member of the order!" Molly objected

"Well, not yet" Harry smirked "I think I'd make a pretty good member, don't you agree Miss Bones?"

"I do" Amelia Bones walked into the room, surprising all but Mad-eye who saw her with his magical eye

"W...what is she doing here?" Molly stuttered

"Yes" Lily nodded, not sure what her son had planned but she had the feeling that it would be big "what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining"

"Unlike that one" James gestured to Molly

"Simple, I'm here to discuss the order with you all" Amelia said "now, I have been aware of your little organisation for quite some time"

"What? How?" One member blurted out

"Dumbledore and you-know-who aren't the only ones who can use spies" Amelia smirked "isn't that correct Alastor, Tonks and Shacklebolt?"

"Yes ma'am" The three nodded

"You were spying?!" Molly screeched, not noticing Kingsley gently lowering Moody's wand arm down to his side

"Yes" Kingsley nodded "Amelia contacted the three of us before Albus reformed the order and had us spy for her"

"How did you even know about the order?" Arthur asked, a bit nervously

"I didn't...at least until he told me" Amelia pointed at Harry who smiled and waved at everyone

"You see, me and Amelia over here" Harry spoke "have an agreement of sorts where we both agree to help each other, now let's discuss your options. As of right now, me and Amelia know all the identities of every member of your little bird club."

"Yes, and needless to say, you are all illegal vigilantes" Amelia spoke, causing many members to tense up

"As for your options" Harry continued "you could try and take out me and Amelia, I wouldn't advise that. She's a skilled witch, I beat both Voldemort and Dumbledore on my own and we also have Moody, Tonks and Shacklebolt on our side"

"Along with us" Sirius said, gesturing to himself, the Potters and Moony

"And them" Harry smiled "your next option is to refuse to cooperate and have Amelia arrest the lot of you. Your next option is to continue working for the order under a new leadership, mine to be precise"

"You want to take over the order?!" Molly screeched "No, I will not let that happen you..." She was cut off by a stunner, from Moody, not that anyone was surprised.

"Now that the harpy is out of the way" Harry continued "what's it going to be? Fight, prison or cooperation? Actually, since we're nice, we're going to offer you a fourth option. Leave the group and vow never to join another vigilante organisation again"

"You can't do that!" One member objected

"Mate" Harry snorted "I'm Harry Bloody Potter. I kill dragons, death eaters and dark lords at any given time and I've mastered magic that many of you could only dream of using. There's much I can't do if I put my mind to it"

"Well said Mr Potter" Amelia nodded "I will be leaving but I will return in a week for your answers and if I don't receive them then I will assume you've chosen to flee and you will be arrested"

"But if you arrest us then we could tell everyone about your offer"

"Another member replied"

"Well, if you survive long enough to do so" Harry's eyes turned yellow and a few members jumped back

"Mr Potter" Amelia sighed

"Fine, spoilsport" Harry turned his eyes back to normal "you do that and you accomplish nothing more than getting more people arrested. We don't need the order to win this war, you'll just make things easier. But if you really force our hand then I'd like to remind you that obliviating is an option and that I will still be able to get to you all when you're in Azkaban. Think about our words" Harry stood up and offered a hand to Amelia "may I accompany you out"

"You may" Amelia took his hand and the two walked out


	47. Chapter 47

**A.N: Hi everyone, I've had some problems with uploading this chapter so I've had to add it to the previous chapter. To read Chapter 47 just go down and past chapter 46**

* * *

Chapter 46 -

"Hi Dumbles!" A cheery voice brought Dumbledore out of his sleep, he looked up to see the bright green eyes of Harry Potter looking down on him. He was about to respond when he found himself thrown across the cell and landing harshly on the floor. "How are we today?" Harry asked with a grin

"Guards!" Dumbledore screamed out for help.

"Don't bother, the guards won't hear you" Harry said, cutting off another scream "I've made sure of that"

"You killed them?!"

"I...What? No! I used a silencing charm and notice-me not spells" Harry responded, looking offended at the accusation "I don't kill innocent people Dumbledore."

"What...what do you want?!" Dumbledore tried standing up, only to be kicked back down by Harry who acted like nothing had just happened

"Well Dumbledore, I wanted to ask you something, why did you do it? You abandoned me to hell, you used an unforgivable on my godfather, you've lied and manipulated everyone like chess pieces? Why did you do it?"

"I did it for the same reason I do everything! For the greater good of Wizard kind!" Dumbledore snarled

"Greater good?" Harry let out a humourless laugh "The greater good would have had you raising me and my brother and teaching us every type of magic you could, we could have been the best warriors of the light that you had ever seen with the right training. The greater good would have been you actually trying to remove the horcrux in my head but you didn't do that either. I dread to think what your plan would be if I still had it in my head"

"I don't believe you! There's no way you could have gotten rid of that horcrux"

"Is there not?" Harry asked with an amused expression "You right, it's not like I could've asked the Gringotts goblins to remove it for a fee, it's not like I couldn't have gone to Egypt where the horcrux was rumoured to have been invented and asked someone there, it's not like you couldn't have done some research in the Black family library or any other library belonging to an ancient dark family and tried to find a way to get rid of it."

"Is that how you got rid of it?" Dumbledore asked, disbelief in his eyes

"Me? No, I didn't get rid of it. You see, the horcrux in my head was taken care of by a muggle"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"That's right" Harry laughed at his reaction "A muggle! A muggle did what you, the great Albus Dumbledore, couldn't!"

"But...but how?! Muggles don't even know about magic, let alone horcruxes!"

"This muggle did" Harry replied "well, about magic at least, you may remember a certain moment in my head when you saw my uncle try to stab me. Well, he stabbed me right in the forehead, right where my scar was. You see, the horcrux wasn't located in my brain or in my skull, it was located in a bit of skin in my head. Now, if it was in say an object then I could destroy the object beyond repair but because my own magic was fighting it off, it couldn't become fully part of me so I didn't need to die or be destroyed to remove it. You could've quite literally got rid of it with a cutting charm or a kitchen knife.

My uncle stabbed the knife deep enough into my head that allowed the horcrux to escape through the hole in my head, though the horcrux was connected enough for me to gain Voldemort's memories before it left. That's how I know so much, Voldemort for all of his many faults was a magical genius, he had learnt wandless magic, the magic taught at Hogwarts and other pieces of magic from all around the globe. That's how I was able to cast the killing curse at the age of four, I knew how to"

"But...but you shouldn't have been able to have the power to do so! You were four!"

"Yes, well I have to thank Voldemort and you for that" Harry smirked at him "you see, my magic worked overtime to battle the horcrux from taking over my mind and me. Those binds that you put on me, the ones to restrict my magic, do you remember? You put them on me in secret one day when you visited my family, yeah, those ones. They made things more difficult for me, you see my magic had to do multiple things at the same time. It had to stop Tom's horcrux, keep my body from dying thanks to starvation and would occasionally allow small bouts of accidental magic to protect me from the Dursley's.

Now, I was already pretty powerful for my age before the horcrux and the binds. My magic grew, it had to get stronger to overcome the obstacles in order to protect me. It steadily grew and grew, at the age of four I had the magical power of an eleven year old at least, maybe more...or at least when I was done. Once the horcrux was gone, I felt a huge increase in my magic as I also absorbed a small portion of Voldemort's magic as well, then with Voldemort's knowledge and the American Gringotts division, I was able to remove the binds and felt another big increase. Like I told you before Dumbledore, I am the product of your actions along with Voldemort's.

Why do you think I named myself 'Consequence'? It's because I am the Consequence of your choices."

"You...you...you can't blame this all on me!" Dumbledore shouted

"You're right" Harry agreed "I also blame Voldemort, yes you helped create him but it was also his choice. I also blame myself, I could've just stayed in America and ignored that Hogwarts letter that arrived. I could have just stayed living a life where I stole what I wanted, fought whoever I wanted and then wait till I was old enough to claim my lordship then take that money and stay away from England. But I didn't, I chose to get stronger so that one day I could return and destroy you and Voldemort.

Now, since you're not going to answer my questions, I have better things to do than waste time here"

"Then leave!" Dumbledore growled

"I would but I have a little present for you" Harry removed his wand

"You can't do magic in here!"

"Hmm, yes I can, I took the dampeners off"

"Well" A smile made it's way onto Dumbledore's face "in that case, I shall see you soon" Dumbledore tried apparating out, only to be violently tossed back into the cell, causing him to land on his face.

"Yeah!" Harry howled with laughter as Dumbledore practically pulled his face off the floor "sooner than you'd think. What did you think I was doing while you were asleep?! I put wards around the cell to prevent you from escaping. Wow, I'm going to be laughing about that for a long time" Harry said before firing a body bind spell which caused Dumbledore to become as stiff as a plank. Harry walked closer and kicked him so he was on his back. He knelt down

"What are you doing to me?!" Dumbledore roared just as Harry removed a bottle from his pockets and showed it to Dumbledore

"This, Mr Dumbass..." Harry started

"Dumbledore!" Dumbledore corrected

"Dumbass" Harry continued, unaffected by the headmaster's outburst "is Veritaserum, which you know as a truth potion"

"You can't use that on me!" Dumbledore protested

"Don't worry, I won't use more than one drop" Harry grinned as he uncorked the bottle

"One drop?" Dumbledore repeated in confusion

"Yes, you see, your trial is tomorrow and I have it on good authority that you'll be given Veritaserum then. I believe that all defendants cannot receive more than three drops, now I believe that before the trial starts you'll be roughed up a little so your occlumency barriers are weakened enough for the potion to take effect. With three drops you'll spill all your secrets, and I understand that it lasts for about three weeks or at least until someone administers the antidote, but what if you happen to have one more drop already in your system?" Harry asked, an evil grin on his face

"No! No!" Dumbledore screamed but found himself stopping when Harry grabbed him by the throat

"Let's find out" Harry said just before allowing a drop to fall into the headmasters mouth, he then released his throat and used his hand to keep Dumbledore's mouth shut. He held it for a while but stopped when it seemed that Dumbledore was about to pass out "Sadly I won't be able to make it to your trial but I know a few people who are willing to give me memories? Hmm, I wonder, do you think you'll get the kiss or the veil? Hmm, maybe lie in Azkaban, though if you think that Azkaban will stop me from being able to reach you..." Harry cancelled the body bind before grabbing Dumbledore and tossing him across the cell "you're badly mistaken."

Dumbledore shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs, he glanced up and to his shock he saw that Harry had disappeared. He didn't know how the boy did that but he vowed that if he ever got out of here he would strap that boy to a chair, find a way past those mind defences he has and then take all the knowledge from his head!

* * *

Harry and Daphne walked into the great hall for breakfast, Rose followed them along with Tracy and Astoria. They all entered, purposefully ignoring the looks from the rest of the school and sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Harry!" Adrian said cheerfully as he sat down next to him "no hello?"

"Hello little brother" Harry smiled "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. How are you doing?"

"Brilliant, now that you're out" Adrian grinned "you don't know how brilliant it is to see you here after having to listen to Ron go on and on about how you were going to stay in Azkaban for all of your lie"

"Hmm" Harry gave his brother his full attention "did he bother you a lot while I was away?"

"Welll...uh..." Adrian said nervously, a bit afraid his brother may just find Ron and gut him in front of the whole school

"Relax" Daphne smiled, knowing what he was thinking "he's not going to kill the moron"

"I'm not?" Harry asked with mock suprise "well darn"

"Fine" Adrian laughed "yes, he was a right prat"

"How many times did he bother you?" Harry asked

"About two or three times everyday" Adrian shrugged

"And did he always start this everytime?" Harry asked

"Yep"

"What else has he done?"

"Well...I mean, he snapped at a first year for bothering him when he was playing chess with Seamus and he has pretty much done nothing good as a prefect apart from go on a few patrols"

"Yeah, but you have to go on those patrols, don't you?" Blaise frowned

"Yeah, we do" Daphne nodded

"Ah well, it's not like you're going to complain about it" Tracy smirked

"Hmm?" Nott raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" Astoria asked

"Well" Tracy grinned "it's just more time she can spend with Mr Potter"

"Tracy, how are you and Blaise doing these days?" Daphne asked with an innocent expression, causing both Tracy and Blaise to blush

"Right, shutting up" Tracy said, understanding the message

"What about Granger?" Harry asked Adrian "What has she been doing?"

"Ah, so annoying" Adrian sighed "she never does anything until I start doing something, I swear Ron could shout at me for a minute straight but the second I respond I get told off"

"How is she as a prefect?" Harry continued his questioning

"Well, she does her rounds and takes it more seriously than Ron but that's not saying much. Though, normally she's too busy reading to actually be bothered to help. Plus she barely does anything unless she can get someone in trouble, threatened to call the twins mother the other day and last week she lectured two second year girls because one of them had a house elf, caused them both to run off."

"So, to sum up" Harry spoke "Ron Weasley harasses you constantly while not taking his duties seriously and causing problems for other members while he may also be bullying them. Hermione Granger is unwilling to tell off another prefect but enjoys punishing and telling off others more than actually doing her duties, she doesn't make sufficient time for her duties, while also threatening other students along with bullying them. That about right?"

"Well" Adrian shifted uncomfortably "it's...well...uh...sort of like that, yeah"

"Do you know the names of the Gryffindor first year and the two second years you mentiones?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Daph, save me some breakfast" Harry said before turning back to Adrian "let's go see McGonagall then, maybe we'll be able to remove at least Weasley from the position"

"But...why?"

"Adrian, you're my brother and my family. Usually when someone messes with my family I kill them or injure them horribly but for some reason, I don't think people will like that so we're going to tell McGonagall. And...actually, while we're on that topic, I need to talk to you Nott. What did you do with Rose while I was gone?"

"What?" Nott turned Red "Nothing, I swear!" He said quickly "same as normal, just hand holding" Harry gave him a piercing gaze before looking at Rose who blushed but nodded

"Hmm...you live for now" Harry said before he stood up and pulled his brother with him and walked away

"Ha" Nott laughed awkwardly "wonder if he'll ever get tired of those jokes"

"Jokes?" Daphne raised an eyebrow while everyone looked at him like he was an idiot "Oh no. He will actually hurt you, if not kill you, if you harm Rose"

"Damn" Nott sighed "anyway around that?"

"Other than not hurting Rose, no" Daphne shook her head

"But what if I accidently step on her foot?" Nott asked

"Then Harry will 'accidently' drop a large hammer on yours" Daphne smiled at him

"Nott" Astoria nudged him "now that was a joke"

"Ha ha" Nott let out a fake laugh

"Relax man, Harry won't break your foot with a hammer" Blaise said

"Of course he won't" Tracy agreed "he's much more creative than that"

"Too true" Daphne nodded.

* * *

Later that day, the order of the Phoenix was called for a meeting. Something which confused them greatly as they were under the impression that Dumbledore was in prison, they all entered the headquarters of the order and took their usual seats and places while waiting for the meeting to start.

"Y'all right?" Harry's voice asked and everyone turned to see Harry sitting where Dumbledore usually sat

"You!" Molly Weasley pointed a finger at him "How dare you..."

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Mad-eye cursed "Arthur, shut your woman up or so help me..." He left the threat hanging in the air, Arthur quickly fired a silencing charm at Molly before she could respond. She immediately removed it and glared at her husband who just shrugged

"Now that we have our pre-meeting entertainment out of the way" Harry spoke in an amused voice "let's talk business"

"You're not a member of the order!" Molly objected

"Well, not yet" Harry smirked "I think I'd make a pretty good member, don't you agree Miss Bones?"

"I do" Amelia Bones walked into the room, surprising all but Mad-eye who saw her with his magical eye

"W...what is she doing here?" Molly stuttered

"Yes" Lily nodded, not sure what her son had planned but she had the feeling that it would be big "what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining"

"Unlike that one" James gestured to Molly

"Simple, I'm here to discuss the order with you all" Amelia said "now, I have been aware of your little organisation for quite some time"

"What? How?" One member blurted out

"Dumbledore and you-know-who aren't the only ones who can use spies" Amelia smirked "isn't that correct Alastor, Tonks and Shacklebolt?"

"Yes ma'am" The three nodded

"You were spying?!" Molly screeched, not noticing Kingsley gently lowering Moody's wand arm down to his side

"Yes" Kingsley nodded "Amelia contacted the three of us before Albus reformed the order and had us spy for her"

"How did you even know about the order?" Arthur asked, a bit nervously

"I didn't...at least until he told me" Amelia pointed at Harry who smiled and waved at everyone

"You see, me and Amelia over here" Harry spoke "have an agreement of sorts where we both agree to help each other, now let's discuss your options. As of right now, me and Amelia know all the identities of every member of your little bird club."

"Yes, and needless to say, you are all illegal vigilantes" Amelia spoke, causing many members to tense up

"As for your options" Harry continued "you could try and take out me and Amelia, I wouldn't advise that. She's a skilled witch, I beat both Voldemort and Dumbledore on my own and we also have Moody, Tonks and Shacklebolt on our side"

"Along with us" Sirius said, gesturing to himself, the Potters and Moony

"And them" Harry smiled "your next option is to refuse to cooperate and have Amelia arrest the lot of you. Your next option is to continue working for the order under a new leadership, mine to be precise"

"You want to take over the order?!" Molly screeched "No, I will not let that happen you..." She was cut off by a stunner, from Moody, not that anyone was surprised.

"Now that the harpy is out of the way" Harry continued "what's it going to be? Fight, prison or cooperation? Actually, since we're nice, we're going to offer you a fourth option. Leave the group and vow never to join another vigilante organisation again"

"You can't do that!" One member objected

"Mate" Harry snorted "I'm Harry Bloody Potter. I kill dragons, death eaters and dark lords at any given time and I've mastered magic that many of you could only dream of using. There's much I can't do if I put my mind to it"

"Well said Mr Potter" Amelia nodded "I will be leaving but I will return in a week for your answers and if I don't receive them then I will assume you've chosen to flee and you will be arrested"

"But if you arrest us then we could tell everyone about your offer"

"Another member replied"

"Well, if you survive long enough to do so" Harry's eyes turned yellow and a few members jumped back

"Mr Potter" Amelia sighed

"Fine, spoilsport" Harry turned his eyes back to normal "you do that and you accomplish nothing more than getting more people arrested. We don't need the order to win this war, you'll just make things easier. But if you really force our hand then I'd like to remind you that obliviating is an option and that I will still be able to get to you all when you're in Azkaban. Think about our words" Harry stood up and offered a hand to Amelia "may I accompany you out"

"You may" Amelia took his hand and the two walked out

* * *

A.N: Chapter 47 is next

* * *

Chapter 47 -

"Hello everyone" Harry grinned as he stood in front of everyone in the great hall "when I came back I told every one with a dark mark to come to me and I am pleased to report that several have."

"What are you doing Potter?!" Umbridge demanded

"it is called public speaking" Harry said without looking at her "something I'd advise you to work on in your free time, you can be quite annoying."

"Hmm, true" The entire hall, including the teachers, seemed to agree

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" Harry continued "some people came to me but the problem is there are currently four people who haven't. Now, my first instinct was to break your bones but apparently I shouldn't be so quick to resort to violence. So, if the three seventh year Slytherin boys in the middle of the Slytherin table don't get up and walk with me to the DMLE then I will send them there myself"

"NO!" One of the boys yelled as all three got up and pointed their wands at Harry "you can't hurt us!"

"Can't I?" Harry raised an eyebrow "I assure you, I'm more than capable, though I have to admit that I need to give other people a chance to play. You can have a turn Ryan"

The trio of Slytherin's turned along with the heads of every person in the hall as the doors of the hall opened and a green figure entered, before anyone could do anything the three Slytherin's were each hit in the shoulder by an arrow and fell to the floor, dropping their wands and screaming in agony. Nobody noticed Harry summoning the wands because they were too focused on the figure in front of them.

He wore jeans and trainers along with a green jacket and a green bandanna. In his left hand was a bow, on his right leg was a holster that was positioned near the ankles that contained a knife. A few eagle eyed individuals noticed the weird shapes under his wrist and began theorising on what weapons were there. If asked the figure would have replied with 'wrist blades'. They would've also noticed how he didn't have a quiver, fortunately the bow is capable of producing it's own arrows.

"Harry" Ryan nodded in greeting

"And ladies and gentlemen, the three mighty purebloods fall under the skill and accuracy of a squib" Harry brought the crowds attention back to himself "you see Ryan over there is capable of firing two arrows in a second, for those of you that don't understand what this means then allow me to inform you, in one second he can kill two of you."

"How dare you?!" Umbridge screeched "You attacked fine and upstanding members of society! You…"

"Oh shut up you pompous overgrown pink monstrosity" Ryan cut her off as he removed his bandanna and lowered his hood

"You dare to insult me?!" Umbridge fumed

"I'm not insulting you" Ryan said "merely describing you, you warthog faced buffoon"

"Pardon but did you say buffoon or baboon?" Adrian asked from the Gryffindor table

"Buffoon" Ryan answered "she's not smart enough to be a baboon"

"That's fair" Ryan nodded in agreement

"Enough of this nonsense" Umbridge growled before pointing her finger at Ryan "this boy has attacked three purebloods, the DMLE will be called."

"No need" Harry smirked

"And why not?!" Umbridge snapped

"Because they're right outside" Harry pointed to the door and soon enough a couple of aurors, including Shacklebolt and Tonks followed Amelia Bones in. They took in the sight of the three boys, and glanced at Ryan who was standing next to them.

"Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?" Ryan asked

"No" Amelia shook her head

"Well, she's smarter than the toad" Ryan said approvingly to the rest of the hall

"Not much of a compliment mate" Harry snorted as he walked over to them, 'accidently' stepping on the hand of one of the boys that Ryan shot.

"Amelia, arrest that boy!" Umbridge commanded

"She wouldn't do that" Harry grinned

"Nah" Ryan also grinned "she loves us too much"

"Quite please" Amelia shook her head briefly before responding to Umbridge and the whole hall "I've come here to make a few announcements. Firstly, Mr Ryan Flight is officially working alongside Mr Potter. Both are permitted to take whatever actions they deem necessary for the duration of the war, I want to also announce that starting tomorrow you can all expect a few aurors to be positioned around Hogwarts. This is for your safety, if any of you have something you wish to report then do so, no matter how small or insignificant it may seem."

"What about him?!" Umbridge shouted as she pointed at Ryan

"Oh for Merlin's sake" Amelia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in an effort to drive out the desire to shoot Umbridge, though admittedly even she didn't know why she was doing that "like I said before. He is permitted to take whatever action he seems necessary and will someone please take those boys away" A few aurors nodded and levitated the boys into the air and took them out of the hall.

"You cannot be serious, this squib?!"

"Umbridge, I'd appreciate it if you can keep your views to yourself" Amelia glared at her

"I'd appreciate her head on a spike but for some reason I get the feeling that that isn't going to happen" Harry whispered to Ryan who snorted in amusement before he turned around and saw Tonks glance at him and his attention was lost to the pink haired auror.

* * *

It took the students a little while to get used to the aurors that were patrolling the school, along with getting used to Ryan who many simply did not know how to react to. While he was a squib, he acted much like Harry in his 'I am arrogant because I can back it up' attitude. Ryan could be seen hanging around with Harry a lot of the time, a few of the smarter students realised that if a squib was supposed to work alongside the defeater of Voldemort and Dumbledore than he was likely dangerous in some way or form.

A fact that a few others didn't realise, which is how several seventh years found themselves in the hospital wing being questioned by aurors after Madam Pomphrey repaired their broken bones.

Umbridge had made it her personal mission to try and get a rise out of Ryan by antagonising him whenever possible, always referring to him as squib and treating him like he was not worthy to clean her shoes. Not that Ryan would every want to clean her shoes. However Ryan simply didn't care that he was a squib, because he knew that even without magic he was better than this pink toad would ever be. So he took each insult with a smile, something that irritated Umbridge to no end.

"Hi Tonks" Ryan said one day when he found Tonks waiting near the entrance to the great hall "how are you doing?"

"Fine" Tonks shrugged "guard duty is a bit boring though"

"Yeah, I was always a man of action myself" Ryan responded "perhaps you'd like some company?"

"Company?" Tonks raised an eyebrow

"Well yeah, I can imagine it's pretty boring just standing here" Ryan replied

"Yeah well, thanks but I finish in about..." Tonks cast a tempus spell so she could see the time "twenty-one minutes"

"Brilliant, you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Ryan asked

"What?" Tonks asked in surprise

"You want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Ryan repeated

"What? Like a date?"

"Yeah...like a date"

"Well..."

"Come on" Ryan said "I'll buy you some yummy chocolate"

"Chocolate?" Tonks's interest was captured

"Yes, any type of chocolate you want" Ryan grinned, knowing he had her "it'll be a blast, come on"

"Oh...oh fine! But you, mister, had better have enough money to buy me a lot of chocolate"

"Deal, meet me at the castle entrance when your done with your shift" Ryan said before running off "see you then Tonks"

* * *

"Yeah, but that's not true though, is it?" Harry said as he sat at the Slytherin table

"It might be" Tracy said as she looked up from her magazine "apparently a lot of people are wondering if Krum is secretly gay because his never had a long term relationship with a girl"

"Trust me, he's not gay" Harry replied "one time his mother caught him when..."

"Harry" Ryan said as he came up to him "could I borrow some money?"

"What for?" Harry asked

"I have a date" Ryan said proudly "and I don't have any money on me at that moment so could you lend me some money then I'll pay you back?"

"Sure, just go and call Dobby and tell him to get you some"

"Thanks mate" Ryan clapped him on the back and walked off so he could get ready

"Who does he have a date with?" Astoria asked

"Tonks" Harry answered "the pink haired auror"

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen the way he looks at her, it was only a matter of time"

"Yeah, yeah" Tracy waved a hand "you were saying something about Krum?"

"Oh, right, well one time his mother caught him looking at..."

"Harry" Another voice interrupted

"Oh" Tracy groaned, she just knew she wasn't going to get the story out of Harry anytime soon. Harry turned to see Adrian standing behind him

"C...can I talk to you in private please?" Adrian asked in a quiet voice

"Sure" Harry nodded, wondering what had caused this. He got up and followed Adrian.

* * *

The two brothers arrived at the lake and they sat down on some rocks, Harry was rather curious about what was going on but decided to allow Adrian some time to speak when he was ready. Now that he was looking at his brother properly, Harry noticed his red eyes and the barely visible shaking of his hands.

"Adrian" Harry spoke after a few minutes of silence "you're worrying me a little, what's wrong?"

"I...I visited Dumbledore" Adrian said

"What?!" Harry blurted out in surprise

"Remember when we and the rest of the family went to Amelia Bones and gave our statements" Adrian said, Harry nodded "and we found out that the trial was delayed for a day or two?"

"Yeah" Harry replied "I think they want to make a big show of it. Then after that I got called away on some business" That business ended up being a raid on a muggleborns family, while Harry wasn't particularly happy about the delay it didn't really bother him as it wasn't long enough to affect any of his plans

"Yeah" Adrian nodded "then...when we was done, I...I asked if I could talk to Dumbledore. I begged actually, it took some arguing but eventually everyone let me. I...I had to talk to him"

"What happened?" Harry asked

"Well..."

* * *

_Adrian walked up to the cell where Dumbledore was kept, he knew that a bunch of aurors and his family were outside, ready to spring into action on a moments notice but he didn't care. He walked right up to the cell._

_"A...Adrian?" Dumbledore asked after seeing him, he stood up and looked at the boy in front of him. _

_"Y...yeah, it's me" Adrian nodded "how are you doing?"_

_"Well...I've been better, my boy, it is good to see you. How I've longed to see a familiar face, besides your brother whom seems to take great pleasure in visiting me when I least expect it."_

_"Oh...and what exactly does he do when he visits?" Adrian asked_

_"He seems to take great joy in causing me physical harm and verbally assaulting me" Dumbledore answered "Adrian, I implore you, you must convince your brother to stop. He needs my guidance if he is ever going to stop Voldemort."_

_"What makes you think that?" Adrian asked "he beat Voldemort in that graveyard and if it wasn't for those stupid death eaters he would've probably killed him. He also beat you as well and he's only the same age as me, give or take a few minutes"_

_"Adrian, we do not have time to argue"_

_"But we do have time to answer questions and you can answer mine, why exactly does Harry need you?"_

_"Adrian" Dumbledore sighed "there is a prophecy, it speaks about the one who is able to defeat Voldemort. Originally I thought it was you, then I realised that it was referring to your brother. Your brother may be powerful but he is also treading a dark path, look at him Adrian, throwing dark curses left, right and centre."_

_"So, you think Harry's dark?" Adrian raised an eyebrow "This coming from the man who used an unforgivable, the imperious curse, on Sirius Black and tried to kill my brother through those muggle"_

_"Adrian, try to understand, it was necessary"_

_"Necessary?" Adrian spoke with a forced calmness "I'm curious Dumbledore, that night if mine and Harry's positions were reversed, would you have put me with the Dursley's?" Adrian watched Dumbledore for several moments before realising that the older man wasn't going to answer "I'll take that as a yes. Perhaps you can answer another question, if you thought that I was the one who was supposed to defeat Voldemort then why didn't you train me? Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard of all time, and you expected me to off him without any training?"_

_"My boy, where has this lack of trust come from?"_

_"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact you tried to kill my brother and was planning to off my parents!" Adrian said, his voice rising_

_"Adrian, why can't you understand?" Dumbledore spoke in a way that would have you believe that Adrian was the one in the wrong "It was all for the greater good of wizard kind and..."_

_"Who were you to decide that?!" Adrian interrupted "You're not god, you're not a king! Who gave you the right to decide?!"_

_"Adrian, I am very disappointed in you" Dumbledore said, emphasised by the disappointed look on his face "of all the members of the light, it was you I expected the most loyalty from. Such a shame that you of all people have decided to turn against me"_

_"T...turn against you?" Adrian whispered, before a look of pure rage came across his face "TURN AGAINST YOU?! I WORSHIPED YOU! I...I worshiped you. Right from the start, even before school, I worshiped you. I loved you, did you know that? I thought of you as family, you was my family, you was my hero. YOU WAS MY HERO! YOU WAS EVERYTHING I WANTED TO BE! ALL MY LIFE I WISHED I COULD HAVE BEEN LIKE YOU AND YOU THREW THAT AWAY! YOU TOSSED ALL THAT ASSIDE WHEN YOU DECIDED TO ACT LIKE A DARK LORD!" _

_"How dare you speak to me like that?!" Dumbledore shouted, rage filled him at the unexpected change of attitude of the boy in front of him. He had expected to guilt the boy, not be shouted at. "I am the leader of the light! You do not speak to me this way!"_

_"Leader of the light?" Adrian scoffed "You're a fraud! My brother is more of a light wizard than you ever were and he spent most of his life being tortured or living on the streets! Because of you, I might add. All of this, all our suffering is because of Voldemort and you! When I first met Harry I was enraged by the fact that he disrespected you but now I can safely say that I am in awe of his self control because if I was him then I would've blasted your old ass the second I saw you! Consequences be dammed!"_

_"I see that your brother has succeeded in turning you from the light as well" Dumbledore growled_

_"YOU SENILE OLD BASTARD!" Adrian roared with frustration "The only person who has turned from the light is you! Of the two of us, which one is currently in a cell for using dark curses and fifty other crimes? I'll give you a fucking clue! It's not me! You were the one who used unforgivables, framed Sirius, tried to kill my brother and manipulated everyone around you yet your calling me dark because I don't want to side with you anymore?! Is that how this is supposed to work?! You're with Dumbledore or your dark!"_

_"I AM THE LEADER OF THE LIGHT!" Dumbledore roared_

_"YOU ARE AN OLD MAN AND A FOOL!" Adrian roared back "YOU'VE COST US SO MUCH YET YOU ACT LIKE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WE SHOULD OBEY!"_

_"YOU ARE ALL CHILDREN! YOU KNOW NOTHING! I AM THE DEFEATER OF GRINDELWALD!"_

_"You defeated one dark lord, well my brother defeated two asshole!"_

_"Oh, I suppose I'm the second one?!" Dumbledore glared at Adrian_

_"Guess you can teach an old goat new tricks" Adrian glared right back _

_"What do you want you insolent brat?!"_

_"I...I wanted to say goodbye" Adrian wiped the tears from his face "Stay away from me and my family, and I hope you rot in hell! You'd deserve it!" _

_"How...dare you?!" Dumbledore roared before the cage struck him in response to his attempt to use magic, Dumbledore fell to the floor, he looked up to see Adrian looking at him with pure hate._

_"Goodbye Dumbledore" Adrian turned around and walked away "if I ever see you again then I'll remind you you're a prat and tell you to fuck off"_

* * *

"Wow" Harry said once his brother had finished talking "you actually said that?"

"Y...yup" Adrian said after a big breath "it's...it's just so hard, you know? I mean, you hated the guy all your life but I spent most of my life looking up to him"

"Yeah, betrayal hurts most when it comes from those closest to you" Harry said sympathetically

"Right, I guess you're talking about Red" Adrian replied "what do you plan to do with him?"

"Well, we used to be like brothers" Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair "so I suppose I'll try and give him a chance, however if I have to I will end him."

"Really?" Adrian asked

"I don't want to, Merlin knows I don't want to" Harry replied slowly "but then I would be a hypocrite if I leave him alive just so he could harm others. I know some people think I just kill each and every criminal I see, but that's not true. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I spent a good few years being one myself. The difference between me and them is that I did what I did for two big reasons among many, survival and helping others. I'll admit that I had some fun when I broke laws but if I didn't have to do it then I wouldn't. I stole so we could eat and have a good future and I only harmed those that deserved it. Now I've got a chance to stop Voldemort and save lives, that's my second chance."

"But...not for redemption?"

"No, I don't want nor need redemption. I did what I did because I thought it was right and I never harmed an innocent person on purpose"

"On purpose?" Adrian asked

"Well, there was this one time I had stolen a car and the police was chasing me and I drove over this guys foot" Harry explained "but I found him later and paid his hospital bill and magically healed his foot for him so it was fine. Anyway, I'm not opposed to second chances. I am opposed to multiple second chances, letting people suffer for a few who aren't willing to change is not something I can support"

"I...I get that"

"Good" Harry patted his head "nice to know that you're not a total dummy"

"Get off" Adrian swatted his hand away

"Or what?" Harry said playfully

"I'll tell mum you're picking on me" Adrian said with a smile

"You wouldn't!" Harry said in mock horror

"Maybe I would" Adrian grinned

"Hmm, well maybe I should tell Daphne that you're acting like a prat"

"You wouldn't!" Adrian said in genuine horror

"Whoa, calm down I was joking, geez. You're really scared of her"

"Yeah, you're the defeater of Voldemort. I doubt much scares you. But for us regular wizards and witches she's a bloody demon!"

"My demon" Harry said proudly

"I swear, if you ever see her fight you'll likely propose to her on the spot"

"Nah, I plan to ask her to marry me after school"

"What? Really?"

"Hot, smart, funny and brilliant with a wand while also being able to keep you in place, no way in hell am I letting her go."

"Wow, you really love her"

"She knows I do, don't you babe?"

"What?" Adrian's head turned slightly when he saw Daphne sit next to Harry "how long was she here?"

"Oh, roughly around the time you threatened to tell Harry's mother" Daphne said as she smiled sweetly. "First off, as a Slytherin I want to tell you that that is not really a good threat when you consider that she loves the bones of Harry. Second of all, a demon huh?"

"Uh...didn't mean anything by it?" Adrian said nervously "Was a compliment?"

"Was it?" Daphne asked

"Yes, yes! Definitely!" Adrian nodded quickly

"Good, you live for now" Daphne said before planting a kiss on Harry's cheek

"What's that for? Not that I'm complaining" Harry said

"Because I love you too" Daphne answered before grabbing his hand "now come on, we have defence against the dark arts later and history in a few minutes and if I'm going to sleep for an hour before having to listen to a horrible idiot then my pillow is going to be with me"

"Pillow?" Adrian asked

"That's me!" Harry said happily with no shame or embarrassment whatsoever

"Yes it is, now come on" Daphne said, she and Harry stood up and the two of them walked away

"Bloody woman's a menace" Adrian whispered to himself then yelped when a spell hit the ground next to him

"I heard that" Daphne's voice said

* * *

A.N: Hello everyone, I'm terribly sorry for the lateness of this chapter. You see, a little while ago my laptops charger broke and then I spent some time trying to get a replacement, before I had gotten one though I became really sick for about a week or so before getting better. Only about a day or so ago I found a spare charger during a cleaning of my house.

I had planned to upload this chapter yesterday but then I had a problem with fanfiction as it wasn't letting me submit my documents to the website so they could be uploaded later. So I've added this chapter to the last one and hopefully I should be able to have everything fixed by the time I upload my next chapter.

Again, I'm sorry for the delay (but if you really think about it, I was sick and unable to use my laptop while also having a part time job and still having to go to classes and I still uploaded quicker than most authors) and hopefully it won't happen again. I have no idea when the next chapter will come out, maybe tomorrow or the day after I think though I am quite tired and a bit busy so I make no promises.

Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave a review, goodbye for now.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 -

"Hi Dumbles" A voice called, just before Dumbledore found himself on his back, Dumbledore groaned as he sat up, only to find Harry Potter standing in front of him

"What do you want now?!" Dumbledore snarled

"You made my brother cry" Harry said before grabbing Dumbledore and tossing him across the cell "that upsets me"

"Look!" Dumbledore growled as he sat up, he knew better than to stand up just to be knocked back down again "Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Says the old bastard who cost me years of my life and has been messing with my family before I was even born" Harry replied before aiming his hand at the headmaster and sending a powerful wandless stinging hex at Dumbledore's arm, causing the man to yelp in pain "no, I can't stop yet. You haven't suffered enough"

"You've taken my reputation from me and you're trying to take away my freedom! What more do you want from me?!"

"What more do I want?" Harry repeated, his voice slow and calm with a hint of danger, he knelt down and looked Dumbledore in the eye "I want you to be like me. I want you to experience what I've experienced. When you find yourself being hated, when you survive with barely any food, when you sleep on a cold and hard floor, when the rain keeps you up at night, when you're frightened and alone and waiting to be saved and when you are a step away from deaths doorstep then I will consider stopping. Let me make things perfectly clear to you Dumbledore, until you find yourself locked in a cell next to the filth that you try to redeem, you will remain as my bitch"

"Do not speak to me like that!"

"Ah, is the wickle old headmaster going to cry?" Harry taunted "Then again, you're not the headmaster anymore are you? You're not chief warlock Dumbledore, you're not supreme mugwump Dumbledore, you're not professor Dumbledore either. No, and I hear that they're planning to take away your order of merlin's as well. So what does that leave you as? Oh, I know, nothing. You will exit this world as an unloved, unwanted, old and disgusting, evil bastard who the world hates. All because you just couldn't stop messing and had to fuck with the wrong family, my family. Me thinks you went a little too far, don't you?"

"YOU ARROGANT BRAT!" Dumbledore roared, he leaped at Harry, trying to wrap his hands around the younger boys throat but was stopped when Harry calmly caught him by both of his wrist

"No, no, no Dumbledore" Harry spoke to him as if he was a small child that made a mistake in maths class "I do the hand to hand combat around here" As if to prove his point, Harry pulled Dumbledore and himself up to a standing position and kneed him in the gut, but he didn't leave Dumbledore much time with the pain before he threw him overhead and on his back. Harry let go with his right hand whilst keeping his left hand on Dumbledore's wrist. He knelt down and placed his hand on the area where Dumbledore's ribs where "And this little piggy went..." A shout of pain was heard from Dumbledore after Harry used his superior strength to break a rib.

"Stop! Stop it!" Dumbledore shouted between groans of pain

"Oops, wrong one" Harry said before breaking a different one "Yes! That was the one I was after!"

"C...curse...you H...arry Pot...ter!" Dumbledore just about managed to get out between the pain

"Many have tried you old bastard, many have tried" Harry grinned "now" Harry said as he stood up, while casually slapping Dumbledore's ribs, causing the old headmaster more pain "I have to go for now" Harry removed his wand and threw some healing spells at the headmaster "can't have you complaining. Well, we could but I doubt that anyone would care. To be fair, even if they did, I'd be able get around it. That's what happens when you're smart, have you ever thought about being smart? No, I doubt that you posses the brains required for that, after all you've been outdone by a teenager repeatedly. Must be embarrassing for you"

"You little..." Dumbledore found himself being knocked out by a stunner

"So adorable" Harry said while wiping a mock tear from his face

* * *

"Listen up!" Mad-eye barked and the room went silent

"Thank you" Amelia nodded at him before turning to the rest of the room, she was currently in a meeting that involved her, her aurors and all the members of the order and Harry Potter "now that we're all here, it's time to begin. Firstly, to my aurors, with us today is the group known as the order of the phoenix, they were set up by Dumbledore"

"Dumbass" Harry coughed from next to her

"They were an illegal group" Amelia continued, showing no signs that she heard him other than a small twitch of her lips "they were given the option of going to jail along with their former leader or to work with us. Soon we shall test each and every member to see what use they have for us and then we will assign them to somewhere that works with their strengths. To the order, you are now part of a team and you will work with us or face the consequences. Now, the order will be put under the leadership of Harry James Potter."

Molly Weasley objected to do this instantly, but was surprised when no sound came from her mouth. It was at this point that she realised someone had silenced her, she looked around, fuming. Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice Sirius place a wand back in his holster.

"No objections?" Harry said in mock surprise "how wonderful. Now, let's get some things clear. I want you all to listen up because here is the pecking order. You, me and that's it. You do what I say, when I say it and if you even think of doing otherwise without a good reason then my foot will fly up your arses so fast that it will trigger an explosion of epic size and I will then have to clean you off of my clothes and I will charge the bills to your remaining relatives."

"Hold on" One auror raised his hand "Madam Bones, he's a teenager! You expect us to take orders from him?"

"How long have you been an auror?" Harry asked the man

"About five years" The auror answered

"Yes, well I've been stealing, fighting and killing since I was four and I am still here. I'm also the one who beat the dark lord that you guys fear so much that you can't hear his name without shitting yourselves, that more than proves my physical strength" Harry responded, giving the auror a glare that would've intimidated even Moody "Outside of physical strength, I'd like to remind you that it was my plan that resulted in Albus Dumbledore currently being in lock up. So excuse me if I think I am more than qualified"

"Let's get started with this, shall we?" Amelia interrupted before more could be said

"Fine" Harry rolled his eyes before addressing the room "first of all, let's get one thing straight. Not all of you are going to be placed in positions where you are going to fight, and when I say this I am speaking to the order"

"Why not?" Molly Weasley interrupted, having gotten rid of the silencing charm

"Because this is a life or death war where we're going to be put in dangerous situations" Harry replied "the aurors are trained to deal with threats, as are many members of order. However, not all of you are. Some of you joined up with good intentions but without the skills to back them up, like yourself for example"

"How dare you?!"

"Mrs Weasley, I've looked up your records along with every member of the orders" Harry sighed "you didn't fight in the first war, after Hogwarts you jumped straight into being a house wife. Maybe you can pack some power behind your wand, maybe you're faster than you look and maybe I'm underestimating you. Or maybe you'd be better served doing something over than fighting, because you quite frankly don't have the temperament for it"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you are loud, emotional and you are so easy to rile up that I can do it on my deathbed with my last three dying words. You may be a good witch but you are not a fighter. You're more likely to be a liability in the field more than anything, liabilities can result in the people in this room dying. I am not allowing someone who shouldn't be fighting into the field just so they can feel good about themselves. Now, anymore interruptions?"

"I never..."

"Mrs Weasley" James said before she could continue "we are not in your home were you can tell us off like children. In case you haven't noticed we are and we have better things to do than listen to you constantly argue with my son. Now keep quiet and let this meeting go on or leave, I don't care which...witch"

"Well said" Moody nodded "shut it or go, sick of your voice anyway" he added to a gaping Molly Weasley

"Now that she's shut it, let's continue with this meeting" Harry said

* * *

A few days later Harry found himself in defence against the dark arts, he didn't know why he exactly still had to stay in class with this toad but he decided to ignore her as he served a much higher purpose...being his girlfriends pillow. Daphne was currently leaning her head against his shoulder and he, like a good boyfriend decided to shut his mouth and let her have the damn shoulder. He was such a good boyfriend, perhaps he should give his little brother some advice.

Maybe he should write a book on how to be a good boyfriend, hmm, possible money maker for the future.

"Mr Potter" A voice brought him out of his thoughts "are you paying attention?" Umbridge asked with a glare

"Well, I don't know who 'attention' is so I don't think so" Harry answered with a small smile "what do I owe him?"

"That was a terrible joke" Ron said

"Potter, you know what I mean" Umbridge spoke before Harry could respond to Ron "and tell Miss Greengrass to get her head off of you"

"No" A rather sleepy Daphne said "too comfy"

"Miss Greengrass, you need to pay attention in my class"

"All you do is make us read books, I don't need your class to do that" Daphne yawned "but I'm sure that I can ask Harry's squib friend if I struggle with the wording" Daphne added mostly just to annoy Umbridge

"I will not tolerate such disrespect!" Umbridge snapped

"Yes, well sadly we have to tolerate you, so deal with it" Daphne replied as she stretched, she was in no mood to listen to this toad after having her nap interrupted

"Damn, you're beautiful when you stand up to authority" Harry pecked her on the lips

"What about when I don't?" Daphne asked with a smirk

"Still beautiful" Harry said with another quick kiss on the lips

"Mr Potter, kindly cease your attempts to get in Miss Greengrass's pants while you're in my classroom" Umbridge said, hoping to goad Harry into doing something

"I must apologise" Harry said, he and Daphne were unfazed by what she said, he had already gotten into those pants and they both knew it "it is inconsiderate of us to show our love life to someone who has never had one like you. I can change that if you wish, I've come across some brilliant trolls and giants in my days. Though...I suppose the centaurs in the forbidden forest could do, I mean they are better than you in every way but it'd be a hard challenge to find somebody worse than you"

"Even for you?" Daphne asked with mock surprise

"Even for me, I know some of the things I do can be considered impossible but even I'm not that good"

"Stop it!" Umbridge shouted

"Harry, I doubt anyone's that good" Adrian commented

"Mr Potter!"

"Yes?" Harry and Adrian asked at the same time

"Stop it!"

"She's very angry, isn't she?" Harry asked out loud, looking around the whole class

"Perhaps her job is too stressful for her" Adrian suggested

"Hmm, yes, you can see the wrinkles on her face" Tracy squinted her eyes to look closer

"Tracy, they were always there" Harry pointed out

"Oh, must have been stressed for a long time then" Tracy instantly replied "I'd advise going to the hospital wing Professor Umbridge"

"I do not need to go to the hospital wing!" Umbridge stamped her foot

"You sure? You're looking a little red?" Blaise added, partially to help his girlfriends and also to annoy Umbridge. Both worthy ways to spend his time.

"But she's getting close to pink" Neville pointed out as he pointed at her face

"Yeah, she'll be purple soon." Seamus snickered "Wonder what'll happen after that"

"Maybe she'll pop" Dean grinned

"That is enough from you!" Umbridge turned on the Gryffindor boy

"Oi Rose" Harry spoke next "anything else to add?"

"Um..." Rose felt a bit nervous at suddenly being put in the middle of all the attention "...she...smells...really bad" Silence reigned in the classroom for about ten and a half seconds before the classroom erupted in laughter

"She does smell" Tracy laughed along with many others

"That'll do Rose" Harry patted the shy girl on the head "that'll do"

"I...I can't...I do not smell!" Umbridge growled

"You smell" Harry responded "as a matter of fact you smell heavily of Fudge and not the edible kind, though I have no doubt that you were likely attempting to..."

"That's enough" Daphne put a hand over his mouth "let's not traumatise everyone with images we don't want in our mind" Harry just responded by winking at her and kissing the hand that was currently over his mouth "uh, you're incorrigible"

"Just how you like me" Harry grinned

"Uh, you two are so sweet you're going to give me tooth decay" Tracy groaned

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge shrieked "I WILL HAVE ORDER!"

"Alright, geez lady, damn!" Harry tapped his ears "I think she burst something"

"Potter! So help me, if I hear one more word out of you..."

"Hey Professor Umbridge" Harry grinned "'one more word out of you'"

"Potter!" Umbridge removed her wand and fired a spell, unfortunately for her she wasn't fast enough as Harry had managed to remove his own wand and form a shield which blocked the spell. At the same time Daphne had shot a stunner while Adrian had shot a disarmer, the end result had been an unconscious Umbridge on the floor.

"Brilliant!" Harry said cheerfully, he kissed Daphne before getting up and levitating Umbridge into the air "I'm going to take her to the DMLE so she can be arrested, any objections?"

"You're arresting her?!" Hermione blurted out in surprise

"Well, she did attack a student" Harry pointed out

"But you were antagonising her" Hermione countered

"That's not a good excuse" Harry replied "if it was then I would've attacked a lot more people a long time ago"

"Hermione, leave it" Ron whispered to Hermione "this way we get rid of Umbridge" Hermione didn't seem to happy about it but the desire to get rid of Umbridge won out and she stayed quiet.

"I'll be back in about ten minutes then" Harry said before walking out the classroom with a floating Umbridge behind him after Adrian handed him her wand, he either didn't notice or didn't care about Umbridge headbutting the doorframe as she was carried out. Probably the latter.

* * *

"This has been a great date" Theodore Nott said to Rose as they walked in Hogsmeade, he was really feeling good about today, Rose was opening up to him more which was brilliant. She definitely liked him from what he could tell and that was great in so many ways. He knew that sooner or later his father would become a problem, but that was a problem for another day. Besides, he didn't need to worry about what his father would do as he had Harry Bloody Potter to protect him. Well...protect her and therefore him.

"Yes" Rose smiled "I...I really liked it"

"That's brilliant" Nott smiled back

"I know, it's just great isn't it?" A voice spoke and the stopped, both gasped when they saw who spoke.

In front of them was two death eaters, standing behind someone they both recognised. They both just barely recognised the crowd of people that were running away in fear. Theodore Nott just remembered him as Harry's boggart, Rose on the other hand knew exactly who it was.

"R...Red?" She asked in a shaky voice

"Yeah, it's me" Red spoke in a soft voice "how are you Rose? Are you okay?"

"I miss you" Rose confessed as tears poured out of her eyes

"I missed you as well Flower"

"Rose, who is this?" Nott drew his wand and aimed it at Red

"Relax lover boy, there will be no need to fight today" Red calmly said to Nott, not even considering him as a threat "there are just two things that need to be said today"

"Put your wand down" The death eater on Red's left took a step forward and aimed his wand at Nott "if you don't then I'll aim mine at her" The death eater aimed his wand at Rose, only to suddenly feel his arm being forced the other way, he looked to see that Red and pointed his arm away from the girl

"If you point that wand at her again" Red said in a slow and very deadly voice "then I promise you that that wand will be found as ashes upon your body."

"S...sorry" The death eater quickly bowed his head and stepped back after Red let him go

"Now" Red turned to Nott "firstly, to you, if you hurt her then I will hurt you. Secondly, to you Rose" Red turned to Rose "find Harry and tell him to meet me at our old hideout. Tell him not to bring any back up, I want it to be just me against him. I'm tired of waiting, me and him are going to fight and we will do it alone and uninterrupted."

"Red, please!" Rose sobbed

"Tell him to be quick, my patience wears thin very quickly" Red continued "if he's not there within forty-eight hours then I will unleash hell on this country and the people in it. Goodbye Rose" Red turned around and walked away, his death eaters followed after him.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 - Battle between brothers

Red stood in a the middle of an abandoned warehouse, he looked around, fond memories of his time here flooded his mind. He looked at the chains that dangled from the ceiling, the walkways that were above him, the dust in corners, the big doors with the worn paint. The windows up above, a few of them had been broken since he last came here. The last time he was here...better not to think about it. He knew he only had one thing to do right now, kill Potter.

The words ringed in his head, over and over. 'Kill Potter, kill him, kill Potter'. Despite his best efforts the words kept repeating, though, he never understood why he was so determined to kill Har...Potter. He was Red's friend, wasn't he? His brother? No, no, NO! Kill. Kill. Kill Potter.

"Hi Red" A voice called out, Red snorted, of course he would be here right as he was thinking about him. Red slowly turned around to see Harry Potter standing in front of him. He wore his 'consequence' clothes but had the hood down and the bandanna in his hand. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better" Red shrugged as he lowered his hood and removed his bandanna to reveal his face. His face was much like Harry's, skinny but gave off the impression that he could fit right into high pureblood society with the right clothes. His hair was like his fathers, at least the same as when his father used to have hair "how bout you?"

"Same" Harry shrugged "though I have my parents back now, along with a very hot girlfriend, so definite improvement from before."

"By the way, Rose" Red spoke "she was out on a date with a boy"

"Ah yes, Nott" Harry nodded

"As in son of the Nott that hangs out with my father?"

"The very same" Harry answered

"And you're fine with Rose hanging out with him?"

"There are other people I'd prefer her to chose but she likes him so who am I to keep her from being happy?"

"You did at least threaten him right?" Red raised an eyebrow

"Of course I did" Harry snorted "Nott treats her right for many reasons, one of which is the knowledge that I will rip his legs out of his body and beat him to death if he does otherwise"

"Good, because I was worried you had gone soft" Red smiled

"I have a girlfriend that makes that ridiculously difficult" Harry gave him a goofy smile

"Nice to know that you're still a perv" Red let out a little chuckle

"Now you say 'perv', I say 'appreciative of the brilliance that comes with females'"

"Harry, a dog would still be a dog even if you called him a bird" Red replied

"Oh, that was smart. I'm impressed, you've gained a few brain cells" Harry responded

"I've always had brains" Red smirked "I just dumbed down to make you feel smart"

"Yeah, yeah jackass. Just remember which one of us did the planning for all our operations" Harry shook his head in amusement

"Ah, those were the good old days" Red said

"Yep" Harry agreed "it was just you, me and the rest of our group against the world. Robbed from the rich, give to the poor"

"Which happened to be us" Red grinned "fight the criminals, rescue the damsels and the children"

"And occasionally the damsels children" Harry added "scare the criminals into their holes, keep the people safe and then come back to a nice lovely dinner of pizza with friends"

"Yeah" Red sighed "those were the days"

"You know, I'm surprised you wanted to meet here...of all places" Harry said, his smile gone "after all, Violet died here"

"I didn't mean to kill her" Red growled

"Of course you didn't" Harry said as if it was obvious

"What?" Red blinked

"Red, I know the killing was an accident." Harry said softly "though, admittedly I had to think about it for a while. I'm not going to deny that I wasn't thinking straight, I should have known that you would've never intentionally killed your sister"

"You loved her?" Red said, more of a statement than a question

"I think so" Harry answered honestly "we were both too young to know what real love was, or at least the kind that you're thinking of. But I did love her, and Rose and Ryan and you. I loved the sarcastic and witty remarks we made, I loved the trust between us and I loved the fact that we all loved each other. We were a family and when it broke, it broke my heart. You know something, I came very close to going on a rampage and destroying the whole city"

"Why didn't you?" Red asked curiously

"Because I was too busy crying, felt like a right baby but it was all I could do. Me and Rose and Ryan, we've all missed you."

"How uh...is Ryan?" Red asked, trying to ignore the pain caused by Harry's words

"He's good, he has a sister now. He lives with her, recently though he has started working with me. A few purebloods laughed at him for being a squib, thought he was harmless until he put the sorry lot of them in the hospital wing"

"Yeah" Red snorted in amusement "that sounds like Ryan, never takes shit from nobody"

"That was our motto wasn't it?" Harry grinned

"Yeah" Red smiled, the smile lasted for a few seconds before he straightened up and looked at Harry with a blank expression "you know why we're here"

"I believe I do" Harry nodded, his face also going blank "what are the rules?"

"Stop when the other can't fight anymore" Red answered

"Hmm, do you mind if I put some wards and charms up?" Harry asked "I'd rather not be interrupted and I'd prefer to keep our fight in here"

"I'll help you" Red said, the two turned and went to opposite ends of the warehouse and began casting wards and charms, a few to block entry and a few to stop them from leaving along with some to stop the warehouse from collapsing from the damage that the two were likely to cause. "I'm done, what about you?"

"Finished" Harry nodded and the two turned to each other, both put on their bandannas and covered the bottom half of their face but didn't bother to pull up their hoods "Ready?"

"Ready" Red said in a low voice

The two pulled out their wands, they stared at each other for what they felt like was a long time. Both opponents had their eyes fixed firmly on their opponents, neither made so much as a twitch. To the outside observer they would look frozen. A small gust of wind blew in from the holes in the windows, the bats that hanged from the ceiling had awoken thanks to the conversation between the two.

Red made the first move, he got into a duelling stance and jabbed his wand forward and fired a yellow spell at Harry, Harry conjured a block of marble which blocked the spell even though it eroded a huge amount of the marble, Harry then banished the marble at Red who side stepped and returned fire with three cutting curses. Harry ducked the first two while stepping back each time, then he avoided the third with a well timed corkscrew flip.

"Showoff" Red muttered before firing a blue spell at Harry

"It's not showing off" Harry blocked the spell and fired a cutter of his own back "if you can back it up" Red dodged the cutter but Harry followed up with a bone breaker spell along with a banishing spell and a body bind. Red ducked the first spell, and dodged the second before blocking the third and responding with his own spell. A metal spike shot from his wand and flew towards Harry, Harry caught it with his hand before spinning around and tossing it back along with a spell that hit the spike and multiplied it into five spikes.

Red formed a shield that blocked the spikes, causing them to fall to the ground, but he didn't get to enjoy his small victory as Harry followed through with a shield breaker and a cutter. Red ducked and barely avoided getting a new haircut from Harry's cutter. Red responded with a fireball at Harry followed by red spell that was aimed at his legs. Harry countered the fireball with a water spell before cartwheeling out of the way of the next spell.

"Having fun?" Red called

"You'd better believe it" Harry replied before firing two small arrows from his wand, Red vanished the arrows before unleashing a flock of birds from his wand.

The birds flew to Harry who quickly turned them into a swarm of bats and had them fly towards Red, in doing so they also pulled along the bats that were hanging on the ceiling. The bats flew towards Red and began circling him, Red let out a shout and a blast of fire shot from his body and burned the flying rodents. Red vanished them away before deciding that the kid gloves needed to come off.

He jumped in the air and flew across the entire way of the warehouse while firing spells at Harry, who rolled forward to avoid the first few then blocked the rest with his wand. Red was about to land on Harry but Harry quickly back stepped and shot a close range expelliarmus at Red which sent his wand flying out of his hand, Red jumped up and tried to knee Harry in the face, only to be blocked by Harry. As he came back down to the ground he span around and kicked Harry's wand out of his hand, Harry span around in response and tried to kick Red's head off of his shoulders but unfortunately for him Red ducked.

Red tried to hit Harry with right hook which Harry avoided by leaning back, Red took the opportunity to wandlessly summon his wand to his hand but was cut off by Harry who pushed him backwards then kicked the wand away, Red went for a left jab but Harry side stepped and used his right hand to push Red's arm away before hitting Red in the face with the back of the same hand. He followed it up with a left hook which dropped Red to the floor.

Harry, much like Red, tried to wandlessly summon his own wand but Red responded by grabbing a nearby rock and throwing it at Harry's wand which knocked it away. Harry decided not to waste time crying over failed fighting tricks and fired a wandless stunner at Red who blocked it with his own wandless shield before rolling backwards to his feet. Harry jumped forward and tried to kick Red in the face, only for Red to take a few steps back and block it before trying to hit him with a spinning back fist.

Harry ducked down to the floor to avoid the fist and tried to sweep Reds legs, only for Red to Red to jump back to avoid then jump forward and try to knee Harry in the face. Harry blocked it but the force sent him flying back, however he managed to quickly roll to his feet and look up in time to avoid the punch that Red aimed at his face. Red followed up with a left hook that hit Harry in the stomach before he grabbed Harry by the collar and tossed him with one hand.

Harry, thanks to Red's amazing strength, flew across the warehouse until he crashed into a wall which would have probably been more damaged if not for the charms that were placed there. Harry's body fell down to the floor but he managed to recover quickly enough to land on his feet.

"Ow" Was all Harry said

"Ah, did that hurt?" Red said mockingly

"Give me a break, it's been a long time since anyone's given me anything remotely resembling a challenge" Harry complained. Red jumped across the warehouse again, this time Harry was prepared, he reached low and grabbed a rock which he threw at Red before jumping after the rock.

Red smacked the rock away with one hand only to feel a pair of hands grab him by the ankles, Harry pulled down and tossed Red straight into the ground, causing him to land right on his back. Harry let gravity take the wheel and fell down after him, he tried to punch him only for Red to roll out of the way. Both got to their feet, Red tried to strike Harry in the face but Harry blocked it using his arm but that didn't deter Red who tried again and this time the force pushed Harry away.

He was about to fall on to the floor but managed to turn it into a one-armed cartwheel, Harry tried to hit Red with a spinning kick only for him to dodge. Luckily Harry managed to follow through with a punch to Reds ribs and continued with another punch to his stomach, Harry then hit him with a right hook to the face. However Red used the momentum to spin around and hit Harry with an elbow to the face, Harry stumbled back and Red followed up with a dropkick that sent Harry flying backwards, causing him to land on his back.

Red, who dropped to the ground from the kick, kipped up to his feet and pulled out a knife, he ran towards Harry and tossed it at him. Harry jumped to his feet as Red started running and jumped back to avoid the knife that hit the floor. Red summoned the knife to his hand and tried to stab Harry with it multiple times, only for Harry to jump back and avoid it each time. Red changed to a reverse grip and continued with his merciless assault.

Harry narrowly avoided getting his neck cut by Red when Red came closer, he tried to stab Harry in the face but Harry just managed to dodge. He then attempted to hit get Harry in the stomach but this time Harry blocked it, Red pulled his arm back and hoped that third time was the charm and went for his chest. Harry blocked again but this time he grabbed Red's arm and pulled him forwards while pushing the knife away from him, he elbowed Red in the side before wandlessly disarming him, causing the knife the fly out of his hands.

Harry pulled him again to get him off balance before he threw him overhead and onto the ground, Red didn't visibly react to the pain as he immediately span on the ground and kicked Harry's legs causing him to fall on the ground next to him. Both looked at each other for a second before kipping up to a standing position, Harry quickly struck Red with a left hook to the body while Red responded with a left hook to Harry's body and followed through with a right hook to his face, only to be sent a right hook from Harry which landed in the same spot.

Red replied with his own right hook, Harry answered with a right body shot and a left hook, Red powered through the pain and kicked Harry in the leg, dropping him to his knees. Harry also powered through and punched Red in the leg then the stomach, this lowered Red enough for Harry to add a right uppercut to the combination which dropped Red. Harry didn't show any surprise when Red jumped back up to his feet immediately.

One of the many things that Harry had learnt from his years with Red and Voldemort's memories, is that Red had inherited his family's magic. What did this mean? It meant that Harry would likely be in for a long night and he knew that. Thanks to his family magic, Reds power and physical strength increased whenever he fought someone more powerful than him. It was a big reason as to why Slytherin was so feared and respected, if he ever came across someone more powerful than him than he would increase until he was at least equally as powerful as that person.

Mercifully Voldemort hadn't inherited that particular thing from Slytherin, however Red had and that was what troubled Harry at the moment. He would have to rely completely on skill, which would've been great if not for the fact that Red knew almost everything that Harry knew.

Red tried to punch Harry but found himself being tossed overhead and hitting the ground, Red grabbed Harry and pulled him to the ground. The two wrestled for several seconds and exchanged a few punches, knees and kicks during that time until Harry managed to get on top of Red. He punched his opponent in the face but Red quickly responded by bringing his legs up then pushing Harry upwards, causing him to fly up and crash into the ceiling.

Red got to his feet then jumped up after Harry but Harry recovered quickly and pushed off the ceiling and punched Red as he came up, before Red could fall Harry had grabbed him by his hair and flew upwards and slammed him straight into the ceiling. Harry changed directions and tossed Red to the ground again, Harry dropped down to the ground and Red rolled out of the way of the fist that Harry tried to smash him with. Red showed his appreciation using his feet and Harry found himself flying again before he hit a wall.

"Oh" Harry groaned as he slid down to the ground "really Red? The same spot?" He added in an unimpressed voice

"I didn't know there was a bonus for creativity" Red shrugged

"Hey I'm the smartass here, you stick with being a regular one" Harry replied

"Well, I'm about to kick yours" Red responded

Harry jumped towards Red who jumped towards him at the same time, both reared back their right fists before shooting them forwards. Their fists connected with each others faces, at that moment they both closed their eyes and thought the same thing. 'This is going to be a very long day'.

* * *

While Harry and Red battled, the Potters found themselves alone in a room along with Remus, Sirius, Ryan, Rose and Daphne.

"So...tell me something" James said to Rose "this 'Red' guy, how strong is he?"

"Very" Rose answered in a low voice

"From what Harry has said to me" Daphne spoke next "Red and Harry are near equals in magic and skill"

"It's true" Ryan agreed "Harry and Red have brilliant accuracy, they were both strong and fast, and both were brilliant at magic. When they fought together they also had team work that would make you think they were sharing the same mind"

"When you say fought together" Lily spoke "what do you mean? Who did you fight and what did you all do?"

"Look, before we met Harry, me Red, Rose and Violet found ourselves in a cage and we had to fight other kids our own age. Lord knows what would've happened to us. He and Lord Flight practically raised us. Well, more him than Lord Flight"

"Why?" Remus asked "I'm sorry for interrupting but why trust Harry to raise you all?"

"Lord Flight had a condition" Ryan explained "it was a magical one that he had caught during his travels across the world. I believe he got it somewhere from lower Africa, but that's not the point. He was dying, we didn't know when but we all knew he was going to die some day soon. Surprised he lasted as long as he did. He only had one house but that was in England and only open to direct descendants of the Flight family. Now, we couldn't go there because of three reasons. A corrupt government, Voldemort and his death munchers plus that Dumbass guy that Harry hates."

"Dumbledore, you mean" Sirius said

"Dumbass, that's what I said" Ryan nodded "He couldn't buy us a house because he didn't exactly have enough money with him that would allow him to casually buy a house whenever he wants. Besides, even if he does he was going to die soon and by living in a house where you have to fill out paperwork and all that shit we would've become known to both the magical and non-magical world. In the non-magical world we were nobodies who would've probably be put in some care system.

In the magical world, well, we were seen as Harry potter the destroyer of Voldemort and boy-who-lived. Two children of Voldemort, then there's me who is a squib and Rose over there who is an empath. Harry would've been sent back here so Dumbledore could do who knows what, Red and Violet would probably be thrown in cells or kidnapped by death eaters and Merlin knows what they would've done to Rose."

"Wait a second" Sirius put his hand up to signal Ryan to stop "an empath?"

"Oh shit" Ryan looked towards Rose "Rose, I'm sorry, I thought they knew"

"It's fine" Rose mumbled

"Rose has the ability to sense emotions" Daphne explained to the group "she can also take them away through physical contact. For example, one time I saw Harry get really angry and Rose just touched him on the back of his neck and all of his anger washed away. Imagine what Voldemort, Dumbledore or the ministry would do with her"

"Fair point" Lily nodded, not wanting to think on that particular subject

"Anyway, as I was saying" Ryan continued "at first we only robbed enough to survive on. But then, we eventually got tired of the way people around us was ruining everything. We targeted the big crime bosses, stole their money and cut off their finances. We got the money, lent out a bit to the other homeless people and they committed less crimes. We were careful and only used magic when we absolutely had to, that way the magical world didn't come after us. And whenever we did do magic we always disguised it so the non-magical people wouldn't see it was magic."

"So you guys were like heroes?" Adrian asked

"More like vigilantes" Ryan shrugged

"Did Rose do it as well?" Adrian looked at Rose, trying to picture her fighting in the streets

"Nah, she wasn't particularly fond of it" Ryan answered "she had nothing against it, it just wasn't her thing. Normally it would've just been Harry and Red, me and Violet came sometimes and that was it. The other three were metamorpha-whatever the hell they're called, so they could transform into adult bodies. Me, I took an aging potion when I joined in."

"Did you guys ever have to fight with the American aurors?" Adrian asked

"Eh, once or twice. We usually had to deal with the cops...or muggle police, if you prefer."

"Yeah, well...uh dad" Adrian turned to his father "can you explain family magic to me for a sec?"

"Alright" James blinked at the sudden change in questions "okay, well to start off it's a magical ability or trait that is passed down by family. For example, your mother has green eyes and passed that down to Harry who could pass that down to his children. But in some families, like our own and Voldemort's, the magic is usually useful or helpful in some way and forbidden from being spoken about outside of the family. For example, my dad told me our family trait. I can tell you, and I can tell Harry and I could tell any grandchildren the two of you might have in the future.

However, I can't tell your mother or your wives because, while they joined the family, they are not born into the family with the magic. Understand?"

"Yeah, so far" Adrian nodded "so I was wondering, what is the family magic and does Harry have it?"

"Yes, yes he does" James smiled "as for what it is, come here" James ordered, Adrian got up and sat next to his father who waved his wand around to give the two some privacy "now remember, you won't be able to tell this to anyone but your children"

"Okay" Adrian nodded and waited for his father to continue

"Now, the Potter family has an ability that we call 'spell steal'"

"Spell steal?" Adrian repeated

"Yes" James gave a small nod "here's how it works, if Harry sees someone do a spell once, he will be able to do it on the first try."

"How does that work?"

"Well, I don't actually posses the ability myself" James admitted "but me dad did and he told me that if you have the ability then you're able to see magic"

"Wait a sec, see magic?" Adrian said with disbelief

"Yeah, it's like if you come across a ward or cursed object you'd be able to detect the magic within it. Anyway, the ability allows the person to basically copy what they've seen. So if I showed you or Harry a complicated spell, it might take you about ten tries to get but Harry can always get it on the first try. Plus there's different levels of the ability as well"

"Levels?" Adrian blinked, feeling very dumb at the moment

"Yeah, like I only partially have the ability, which is why I pick up spells in half the time that it takes overs but I don't have enough of it to be able to do any spell on the first go. Anyway, from what I understand, after seeing something it imprints it into the brain and they'll be able to do it as well. I'm not sure but I think it works on physical moves as well, so theoretically Harry could see someone do one of the fancy spinning kicks and instantly learn how to do it"

"Alright, ignoring how cool that is for a second" Adrian interrupted before his dad could go on further "does that mean that Harry could essentially copy Red's family magic?"

"Well it..." James froze as his brain began thinking about the possibilities "Shit! That's brilliant!" James grabbed his sons shoulders and looked at him with a face full of delight "Yeah that would work!"

"So Red has no advantage over him?" Adrian grinned

"Yes, he'll win!" James grinned

"Do you think he has a plan?"

"Well, he is a Slytherin" James shrugged

* * *

Red struck Harry in the face with a spinning backfist, Harry countered by spinning around and hitting Red in the face with a jumping knee. Red staggered back but Harry didn't stop and followed up with right hook and a left elbow to the face, he grabbed Red by the collar and tossed him across the warehouse. No sooner than a second after Red had hit the ground, Harry jumped after him hut Red recovered and jumped at Harry and tackled him in mid-air, sending him crashing into the ceiling.

The two fighters fell to the ground, punching and kicking each other as they did. Both landed on the floor, sending a pile of dust up into the air. The two rolled away, to create a little distance. As they got to their knees, Harry flicked his wrist and sent a spine at Red who barely dodged as it went flying past his head.

"Those poisonous?" Red asked as if he was discussing a new toy

"Venomous, yes" Harry nodded "don't do anything beyond hurt and paralyse though"

"Ah" Red said before hopping to his feet at the same time as Harry and summoning his knife to his hand, Harry took a few steps back and fired a few more spines which Red blocked with his knife, Red tossed the knife at Harry, aiming for his chest.

Harry wandlessly summoned a brick to intercept the knife, before he banished the brick towards Red. Red destroyed the brick with his fist before aiming both hands at Harry and sending two fire balls at him. Harry, who was definitely not in a hurry to get burnt, rolled out the way before firing a blast of lightning at Red. Red jumped up into the air to avoid the lightning, but Harry reacted quickly, he waved his other arm and a gust of wind struck Red's legs, causing him to spin in mid-air.

Before Red could recover he landed on the railings of a walkway before falling down and landing on the ground with his face. Red growled at the way this fight was going, he slapped the ground repeatedly before hopping to his feet. Though he blinked in surprise when he saw that Harry wasn't there.

"Harry" Red called out "Harry! Don't walk away from me!"

"I'm not walking away from you" Harry's voice echoed, causing Red to look around, trying to find him "I'd never walk away from you, we are family after all. But I think it's a good time to talk"

"Talk about what?!" Red demanded "Come out and fight me!"

"Red" Harry said in a disappointed voice "you know I don't listen to you when you act like a brat, now shut up and indulge me"

"You bastard!" Red growled, he looked around for his wand when he realised it wasn't there.

"Yes, that's got your attention" Harry's voice spoke, knowing exactly what Red was thinking "now, I want to ask, Flight gave you that ritual didn't he? What animal did you chose? Was it by any chance a sun tiger?"

"How'd you know?!" Red looked around, scanning the area, trying to find Harry's body heat

"Call it a Potter trick" Harry's voice echoed "now, let's run down what I know about the sun tiger. A magical tiger, super strength and senses, has the ability to create flames and travel with flames much like a phoenix except they don't have the rebirth thing. Shame, you could've been immortal. They can also sense heat, which I gather is how you're trying to find me"

"Why can't I sense you?"

"Ah, let's run down my abilities shall we. The first animal I chose for the ritual was a thunderbird, I learnt a lot about them. Did you know that they can create storms? That they control the weather? They can control lightning!" To emphasise his point a bolt of lightning struck the ground behind Red, causing him to fall forwards "they can also control the wind" As soon as Red stood up a gust of wind blasted him into a nearby wall "It's how I fly, wind manipulation"

"Harry!" Red shouted as he pushed off the wall and started throwing fireballs in multiple directions

"I chose two more animals after that"

"What?!" Red blurted out in shock "I thought you could only do it once" Red had heard about Harry fighting the acrobatula and the basilisk but he never thought that he used them for the rituals. The ritual involved fighting for control of the body against the animal itself, after the first time where he nearly lost to the tiger he didn't dare try it again.

"See Red, I pride myself on many things, one of them is my refusal to give up. I power through pain because I know what happens when I don't, like take Slytherin's basilisk, that was the last animal I used. Hurt like a bitch, was bloody stubborn as well. So now I have all of the abilities of a basilisk, including it's strength and it's death stare. Though I don't use that, I don't particularly want to know what happens if I accidently get stuck with those eyes. After my first time using the ritual I would always spout feathers at random points for a whole week"

"Why are you telling me this?!" Red demanded as he searched frantically for Harry

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there" Harry's voice made it very clear he was smiling "anyway, I'm skipping ahead. The second anima, I used for the ritual was, as you probably guessed, an acrobatula. Bloody dangerous things. I can still feel the pain from it sometimes. Anyway, that gave me some more abilities, such as producing those spines. You also need to remember that the acrobatula is part spider"

"So what are you? Spiderman?" Red said as he tried to pinpoint Harry's voice which was hard as it kept coming from different areas in the warehouse, leaving Red to believe that he was moving around

"Well, I can do whatever a spider can" Harry replied "but yes, physical increase in my body plus I can stick to walls and produce my own webbing" To emphasise this point, a web shot from the ceiling and grabbed Red by the ankle before pulling him up in to the air. Red reacted quickly and set fire to the web, allowing him to fall back to his feet.

"Nice try!" Red growled, realising he couldn't think of anyway to get Harry to come out

"Yeah, I don't use that often though. It feels icky, and yucky...and weird. Anyway, I don't really have a spider sense but I do have something to compensate for that. Super senses, also thanks to the acrobatula. Nobody and nothing can sneak up on me because I can hear and smell them coming" Though Harry was tempted, he couldn't admit that his family ability allowed him to see everything thanks to his ability to see magic and lack thereof, meaning no charms or spells could hide anything from him. "The final thing I got from them was my ability to hide in the shadows, that's why you can't find me. I can travel through any shadow, cast a light spell and I just jump to the nearest shadow that won't be affected. Do you know why I'm telling you all this?"

"NO! Because you won't fucking tell me!" Red snarled, only to drop to his knees when two piercing pains struck him in the back of his legs, he looked back to see two of Harry's spines hanging out. Before he could do anything more he felt the same pain emerge from his right arm, then his left, he looked to see two more spines.

"It's because Red" Red looked up to see Harry standing in front of him "I want you to know that I could've beaten you at any point in time"

"Then why didn't you?!"

"I was stalling" Harry removed his bandanna

"Stalling for what?!"

"Give me a minute" Harry said, as he pulled out his wand and began casting spells, Red realised that he was actually removing all the wards and charms

"Oh, so that's what you're doing, going to hand me to the fucking aurors! Huh?!"

"Not quite" Harry answered, just as the door opened, revealing one figure standing by the door. "You ready for this?" Harry asked the figure

"As ready as I'll ever be" Bellatrix answered as she walked into the room, holding a knife in one hand while the other reached into her pockets for something"

"I am sorry about this Red" Harry grabbed Red by the hair "this is going to hurt, but me and your mother need to do this"

"I really am sorry son" Bellatrix said in a soft voice before she began walking forward

* * *

"What the hell is that?!" James shouted as the room began shaking, before anyone could answer an owl patronus flew into the room and stopped before Lily, most people in the room recognised it as Flitwick's patronus.

"The castle is under attack" The charms masters voice echoed from the patronus "it's Voldemort" The owl disappeared, leaving the room to realise the gravity of the situation. The dark lord is coming for them

"Well shit" Ryan shook his head before turning to the group "anyone who is fighting get ready, anyone who is not will focus on healing and getting the others to safety"

"This is Voldemort and his army we're talking about, you expect to beat him with a bow and arrow?!" Sirius responded

"No, I expect to stall him along with the various witches and wizards capable of fighting until Harry get's back, because trust me, he will come back. We just need to stall until then, someone send a house elf over to Harry to let him know what's happening so he can hurry the fuck up. Meanwhile, the rest of you do as I fucking said! We're about to go to war"

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the wait again, I was supposed to upload this two days ago but my laptop shut down midway through writing it and I lost a lot of work. So I had to rewrite it. Anyway, I have something to discuss. While I have enjoyed writing this story, I feel like I am 'running out of steam'. From the very start I placed my whole heart into this, but now it is starting to feel more like a chore, don't get me wrong, I still like writing this, just not as much as at the start. Like a man who likes children only to realise that it spends any free time from being adorable as demanding little things that are never happy for more than five minutes. (And no, I'm not writing that because I got roped into babysitting my cousins and because I know that their lazy older siblings are reading this.)

Personally I think the problem is the length, I wanted to make this long and longer than my other stories which is probably why I am at the moment trying to run through the whole story and try to see if there are any plot points or questions I left unanswered. I think for the future I will try to keep my stories shorter or at least not try to force the length like I have with this one. For example, my brothers black story is arguably my best (i don't really have a favourite, I love them all) and it's shorter and I just took it a chapter at a time instead of trying to make a story.

I want to thank everyone for reading, this story and taking the time to read my little message. The story is coming to an end soon, it'll end soon. Maybe I'll do one last chapter or divide the final part into two, but it will end. Sorry if that upsets you, but I do have other ideas that I want to work on and I can't continue this story forever. Speaking of which, I have a few story ideas and I want your opinions on which one I should work on next, here are the descriptions for them:

1) One day Uncle Vernon goes too far and it results in a different Harry coming to Hogwarts, Dumbledore wants a hero but Harry just wants to be left alone and get the hell out of Hogwarts as soon as possible. How will Dumbledore react when a damaged Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts with no interest in being a saviour? How will Dumbledore react when Harry's best friend turns out to be Voldemort's daughter? Powerful Harry, damaged Harry. Dumbledore, Hermione and select Weasley bashing. Harry/Fleur

2) Harry Potter, the master of death, is reborn. This time, he is born as Harry Charles Potter, twin brother to James Potter. Harry goes through Hogwarts while dealing with a meddling headmaster, an annoying Snape, trying to prevent future problems and the fact that the black sisters have taken an interest in him. Overpowered/godlike Harry, based off of the one from my lightning curse series, pairing will either be Harry/Bellatrix, Harry/Andromeda, Harry/Narcissa or Harry/Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa. (In this one, Dorea potter won't exist and Harry was never related to the black family)

3) Harry tried to be a good boy, he really did. He controlled himself, he behaved exactly as Dumbledore wanted, yet he still ended up in Azkaban. Well no more, from now on the restraints are gone and Harry is done trying to be a hero. Shortly after deciding this it's revealed that he is actually innocent, Dumbledore and the rest welcome him, expecting forgiveness. Won't they be surprised? Dumbledore, Hermione and select Weasley bashing

4) All Harry remembers is going from living in a cupboard to ending up living with a big brother who he loves more than anyone else. A big brother who is only a few years older than him but will still do anything it takes to protect him. So when Harry enters Hogwarts, he is not afraid, he has his brother. Harry's brother is in the same year as Cedric Diggory. Dumbledore, Hermione and select Weasley bashing.

These are the current stories that are circling around in my head, and I am trying to decide which one I want to start working on. Some help with deciding would be appreciated (tell me which one you want), thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 - Final Battle

The order members had just arrived in Hogwarts, and began walking down the halls, searching for any injured children or death eaters.

"I don't understand" One member said "why is he attacking now?"

"Simple" Moody replied "Dumbledore's gone and from what I've heard Potter had to take off somewhere, his two biggest problems are out of the way and the rest of us are just minor irritations for him"

"Damn, I hope Potter hurry's back" Kingsley muttered

"Don't worry Shack" Tonks replied "we'll be fine...probably...maybe...po..."

"I get it" Kingsley cut her off

"Up ahead!" Moody barked and raised his wand as they saw two death eaters aim their wands at them. "Wands down! Now!"

"Make us!" The death eaters roared back.

Any further response was cut off by an arrow that struck both their wands out of their hands, the death eaters turned in the direction the arrow came from only for both of them to receive an arrow to the chest. Ryan walked out of a hallway, bow in his hand, dressed in his green jacket but with the hood down and without the bandanna.

"Y'all right?" Ryan asked

"We're good" Kingsley nodded as they lowered their wands

"Listen up" Ryan said "I need you to divide your teams, I don't know what your skills are so I'll let you guys decide amongst yourselves how you're going to do that. I need any of you that are not fighting to help guide the students to the great hall and then protect them from there"

"Why the hell should we listen to you?" One member responded

"Aaargh!" A death eater screamed, Ryan ducked in time to avoid a spell that would've hit him in the head, he placed his right fingers on the bow and an arrow formed. He fired it and struck the death eater in the feet, causing him to the drop to the floor. Another arrow struck the death eater in the head, two more death eaters ran up from behind him. He turned and fired two arrows which pierced their bodies before they could even fire a spell.

"That's why" Ryan turned back to the order "and I need at least one of you to come with me, hurry up and decide"

"I'll go" Tonks volunteered

"Follow me then" Ryan ordered as he walked off, Tonks chased after him

"Well" Moody said "you heard the man, divide up"

* * *

"Follow me" Daphne ordered as she lead various students to the great hall

"Oh, we're going to die" Ron kept whispering to himself "we're going to die"

"Someone slap him" Daphne ordered without looking back

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"Thank you" Daphne said

"Your welcome" Came the voice of Neville Longbottom

"Why are we following her again?" Zacharias Smith spoke out loud

"One, I'm a prefect" Daphne replied "two, because you don't have anyone else who is taking charge"

"I could..."

"You don't have anyone competent taking charge" Daphne cut him off "three, the adults are busy and I'm saving them time. Four because I'm the best here"

"No, you're not" Hermione said

"My grades say otherwise Granger" Daphne sent her a sweet smile before looking bad "besides I'm the best fighter out of all of us"

"No you're not!" Ron disagreed

"Oh look" A voice called, the group stopped as they saw three death eaters standing in front of them "such pretty children"

"Ah, I agree" Another death eater...agreed

"Yeah, I wonder what they..." The third death eater was cut off by a banishing spell that sent him crashing into a wall, the other two looked at him in shock. They turned, only for a blindfold to appear on one and a metal spike to pierce the other one in the shoulder. The blindfolded one was then banished into a wall while the one who was attacked with the spike was hit with a body bind and a stunner before another spike hit him in the other shoulder.

The whole group of students stared at Daphne in shock, Daphne just kept on walking. Eventually the other students snapped out of their daze and followed after him.

"That was good" Rose whispered to Daphne

"Thank you sweetie" Daphne kissed her on the head

"That was amazing Daph!" Astoria said

"Yeah, where the hell did you learn all of that?" Tracy asked

"Harry Potter is my boyfriend" Daphne pointed out "you can't really help learning these things"

* * *

"Alright, listen up" Fenrir Greyback said to the death eaters that he was in charge of "You go in and we kill anyone not on our side, quick and fast, understand?"

"Hello boys" A voice called.

The group of death eaters turned to see three people standing in front of them. James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The three stood, James in the middle with Sirius on his right side and Remus standing on his left.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Sirius said in a cheery voice

"A brilliant place" James added

"Indeed" Remus agreed "A place where all of your dreams can come true"

"Unless you're a death eater" James said

"Or ugly" Sirius added

"Or smelly" Remus added

"Unfortunately" The three spoke together "you prats are all three"

"Ah look" Greyback chuckled "it's Potters dad and his two pets"

"Does he mean that me and Remus are your pets or does he mean that we're Harry's pets?" Sirius asked James

"We'll, you're sort of both aren't you?" James shrugged

"Laugh it up Prongs, tomorrow you'll find all your slippers have been chewed"

"Even the fluffy ones?!" James asked with horror covering his face

"Especially the fluffy ones" Sirius smiled evilly

"You sick son of a bitch" James cursed

"Yeah well...hold on, my father or my mother?"

"Your mother" James answered

"That's alright then" Sirius replied

"Excuse me" Greyback interrupted

"Oh right, these idiots" James turned back to them "if you don't mind me asking, how did you get into Hogwarts?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Greyback sneered

"Why yes, I would" James nodded

"If you want me to tell then you're going to have to make me"

"I'm fine with that" James grinned, not his usual grin, his 'something bad is about to happen' grin "boys?"

"Me too" Sirius smirked as all three drew their wands

"I call dibs on the big dog" Remus said

"Fine with us" James stepped forward "boys, let's show them why we were the best of our time" The three marauders fired and began engaging in battle

* * *

"Come on" Lily said as she helped the teachers guide the other teachers and students away to the great hall

"Oh Lily" McGonagall said as she approached the redhead "I've activated the castle defences, the knights will also fight"

"That's brilliant, what about the centaurs?" Lily asked

"They've agreed to fight on our side" Flitwick replied "oh but Lily, they've got trolls and giants on their side. Even dragons!"

"Dragons?!" Lily exclaimed

"At least ten" Snape said "the last few times I had spied I learnt that the dark lord had had his followers prepare dragons, he can't control them but he can at the very least direct them. We have no proof that he will use them today but it would be a good idea to be prepared just in case."

"Alright look, one problem at a time, the first is how are these death eaters getting in here?"

"I don't know" McGonagall admitted "since Dumbledore was gone, there is no official headmaster and the wards have deactivated. We've put up a temporary protective ward but it will only last for so long. Even then it doesn't explain how they've already gotten in the castle"

* * *

"Duck, duck" Sirius cried

"What are you on about?" The death eater he was battling replied shortly before a giant rubber duck landed on him

"Duck" Sirius grinned "ah, that never gets old. How are you doing prongs?"

"Brilliant" James said as he banished one death eater into a second, causing the second to fly back into a wall. James followed up with a stunner to a third death eater and a bone breaker to a fourth before blocking against a fifth before he sent a wolf to attack the fifth. "How's Remus doing?"

"Well" Sirius looked over to see his friend firing spell after spell at Greyback "I don't think he'd object to some help"

"Excellent" James grinned and the two rushed over and joined Remus, together the marauders overwhelmed the werewolf.

Greyback sensed he was losing and decided to stop using magic, he charged at the three, dodging their spells, he swiped at Sirius who dodged before he grabbed James by the neck with both hands and raised him in the air. James struggled for a few seconds before he managed to send a kick between Greyback's legs, causing the wolf to loosen his grip. Remus and Sirius sent a bone breaker at each of his hands, Greyback roared in pain as he removed his hands.

James didn't waste any time and quickly banished him into a wall, the three marauders followed up with a three bone breakers to his head, ending the terror of Greyback.

"You alright Moony?" James asked

"Never better" Remus grinned "I...hold on, that cabinet look at it." Remus said as he noticed it, he saw what looked like runes on it.

"Hmm" Sirius opened the cabinet and peaked inside when he came face to face with a death eater "AAARGH!" Sirius punched the death eater in the face and pulled his head out before closing the doors "I think I found out how they got in, it's a two way cabinet."

"Oh, like that vanishing cabinet we trapped Malfoy into in our second year" James said

"Yeah, where did that one go to again?" Remus asked

"The teachers bathrooms" James laughed at the memory of McGonagall dragging Lucius by the ear after finding him in the bathroom "Anyway, i have an idea, the death eaters come from there, why don't we place it somewhere where they could have a more appropriate arrival?"

"Such as?" Remus raised an eyebrow

"Well, we're quite a height up so let's stick it to the side of the castle" James replied

"Genius Prongs" Sirius grinned and the three marauders worked on doing that

* * *

"Are you sure Harry is going to be back in time?" Tonks asked Ryan as they walked through the castle, Tonks ready with her wand while Ryan had a bow and arrow ready

"Positive, he always likes to make an entrance though so any chances on him coming right this very second are low" Ryan responded

"So, from what I've heard you and Harry fought together"

"Fought together, stole together, but we don't plan to die together"

"Oh yeah, how do you plan to die?"

"When I'm at least eighty, in bed with my wife, I'll have lived my life and I will be happy enough to move on"

"Do you think you'll ever be happy enough to move on?" Tonks asked

"No, nobody will ever be happy enough to move on. My body will never want to and even if I decide I do, I'd probably have doubts. So that's one thing I can't accomplish, which is why I'm working on the other two. Hope to reach eighty and get a wife someday"

"Well, good luck to you" Tonks said

"You know, you could help me with the wife situation" Ryan replied

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Tonks blinked

"No" Ryan answered "not for a good few years anyway, we haven't even gone on a date yet"

"Wow, you're persistent"

"You're worth it" Ryan winked at her before walking ahead, not seeing the blush that came on Tonk's face

* * *

Two hours later the great hall was packed full of students and teachers and various others.

"We've checked the whole school" James said "no more death eaters inside"

"Which would be even better if it wasn't for the army of them outside" Sirius said

"Is Harry back yet?" Rose spoke up

"Not yet" Ryan shook his head "are you alright Rose?"

"I can feel everyone's feelings" Rose said "I hate it"

"Oh Rose" Daphne pulled the small girl into a hug "I'm sorry but there is..."

"People of Hogwarts" A voice echoed throughout the castle

"Hold on a second" Ryan's eyes narrowed "is that..."

"I am Lord Voldemort" The voice continued "as of right now, you have no protectors. No Dumbledore, no Potter. You're shield has fallen and my army of death eaters are ready. You do not have to die tonight, it would be a shame to spill so much blood especially when some of it is worth so much. In ten minutes my followers and I will be right outside, come out and meet us. Fight and you shall suffer, surrender and you just may live. That is my offer"

"What are we going to do?" Adrian asked.

"Well" Ryan spoke, the sound of thunder vibrated from the sky, Ryan's serious expression turned into a huge grin "hmm, it turns out all we need to do is just wait"

* * *

Voldemort stood outside of Hogwarts, the death eaters stood behind him. Dumbledore was no longer here, and Potter was off dealing with his son. He watched as multiple people came out, from what he saw he could tell that these were not all of Hogwarts students. Hmm, he saw the members of Dumbledore's stupid order and he saw the teachers, including Severus. He would torture that traitor into insanity then torture him again before removing his head and placing it on a spike which he will place at the highest point in the castle to show everyone how he deals with traitors.

There were two others, one was a blond girl. Voldemort realised who it was, from what his reports had told him, this was Daphne Greengrass. Potter's fiancée if the reports were right, it would be a shame to spill such pure blood but hopefully it will not come to that, providing she chooses the right side of course. Next to her was a smaller girl, black hair, this was likely the other girl his reports spoke of. Rose Flight, Harry Potter is her head of house and she apparently is too shy to even speak to others.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Daphne asked Rose

"Yes" Rose nodded, she straightened her back and looked Daphne in the eye "I...I don't want to be scared anymore"

"Let's go then" Daphne smiled

"Voldemort" Rose spoke as loud as she could as she took a few steps forward with Daphne right behind her

"You dare speak his name?!" One death eater growled

"Silence" Voldemort ordered as he looked at the girl with amusement "let her speak, after all, it must be so important if she's willing to say it to me of all people. Speak child, what do you wish to say?"

"I want to give you the chance to surrender" Rose said, the death eaters burst into laughter while Voldemort began chuckling

"Surrender?" Voldemort laughed "I have my death eaters with me and I could defeat you all on my own, why would I surrender?"

"Because you will die if you don't" Daphne spoke up "surrender now or suffer the consequence"

"Oh, well, let's see you back up your words little girl" Voldemort sneered at her "let's see you make me suffer"

"Me? No, no, no" Daphne shook her head "I said suffer the 'Consequence'"

"We're not the ones who are going to make you suffer" Rose said "my boys will though" The castle doors opened again, Voldemort's eyes widened and he took a step back out back before he could stop himself.

Harry, Red and Ryan walked out of the doors. Harry in the middle, Red on his right and Ryan on his left. Ryan carried his bow in his left hand while wearing his green jacket, he dropped a potion from his right hand to the ground and he began growing. Red wore his red jacket and carried a knife in his left hand, he also started growing. Harry smiled at the fear in Voldemort's eyes as walked in his signature grey jacket, he also grew, the trio removed their bandanas from their pockets and placed them on over the lower half of their face. They pulled their hoods up and stopped.

Voldemort tried desperately to keep his heartbeat under control, his body could still feel the pain from when he last ought Potter. Never before had he been so utterly humiliated and outclassed and yet the boy wasn't even an adult yet. He had trusted his son to deal with him but now it appears that his son had turned traitor.

"Voldemort" Harry said "this ends today"

The trio instantly raised their weapons and fired, Ryan with his bow and arrow while Red and Harry used their wands. They took down seven each before the death eaters reacted, some ran away while others began engaging in battle with the order and teachers.

"Am I late?" A voice asked and Bellatrix jumped into the fight, sending curses at anyone who was unfortunate enough to dress as a death eater.

"AVADE KEDAVRA!" Voldemort roared and fired the killing curse, Harry quickly conjured a block of marble to block the curse then he banished at Voldemort who banished it back, this time Red blocked it then banished it towards Voldemort, Harry sent a cutting curse right after it and Ryan sent an arrow that flew slightly ahead of the cutting curse.

Voldemort vanished the marble just in time to block the arrow but he failed to stop the cutter that managed to cause a big cut on the side of his face, blood dripped out of the cut. Voldemort looked up and his rage increased when he saw the trio looking amused at his pain.

"Boys" Harry said "it's hunting time. Everyone back in the castle!" Harry added the last part to everyone else and his side in the war retreated back into the castle with the death eaters and Voldemort following. As soon as they were inside the battle started.

* * *

"Oh, they're really good aren't they?" James said to Lily as they watched Harry and Red slide down a staircase, firing multiple spells as they did so before flipping off the stair case. Ryan fired an arrow at a death eater, Red shot the arrow with a spell that caused it to multiply, the end result was ten death eaters getting hit instead of one. Meanwhile Harry destroyed a group with a well controlled ray of lightning.

"Oi, mum, dad" Harry shouted "you keep them busy, me and Red are going outside to deal with the giants and dragons"

"Be back quickly!" Lily shouted

"Sure!" Harry said before he grabbed Red and the two disappeared into the shadows. The two appeared outside where they found ten dragons flying towards the castle and a small group of giants running along with them.

"I'll take the dragons then" Harry said

"Wait a sec, why do you get the dragons?" Red asked

"Because I can fly dumbass"

"So, I'll take the giants then" Red said, ignoring the dumbass comment

"Yeah, want to give me a boost?"

"Sure" Red grabbed Harry's hand, he spun around, spinning Harry with him before using his super strength to toss him right at the dragons.

Harry started flying mid-air and rushed towards the dragons, he struck the lead one with a punch to the face, before it could drop he grabbed it's tail and flew upwards. He span around and tossed the dragon at the other dragons, it crashed into two others, sending them crashing down into the others. Harry's body became covered in lightning, the winds became heavy, Harry pushed his arms out and began raining lightning down on the dragons.

Meanwhile Red was on the ground, unleashing a massive fury of fire at the giants. The fire engulfed the screaming beasts, their cries of agony filled the air as they burned. Once Harry was done with the dragons he helped Ryan by sending some lightning at the giants

* * *

"Oh shit!" Tonks cursed as she and Ryan found themselves face to face with Voldemort, they were both fighting right out side the entrance of the great hall and now they had to deal with Voldemort.

"Run" Ryan whispered to her

"Are you kidding me?!" She hissed back "That's Voldemort!

"Really?" Ryan asked sarcastically

"You can't beat him! And I am not leaving you here alone"

"No but I can stall him, now go"

"But..."

"Hold on" Ryan said before lifting his bandanna slightly to expose his lips, he kissed Tonks on the lips before pulling back "just for luck. Hey jackass!"

Ryan walked towards Voldemort, firing multiple arrows as he did. Voldemort blocked them all, he fired a blood boiling curse which Ryan side stepped, he then fired a cutting curse but Ryan ducked and aimed two arrows at the dark lords feet. Voldemort stepped back to avoid getting his feet pierced and was about to end this fight when he suddenly ended up having to block spell fire. Ryan turned to see Tonks as his side, firing spells off at an impressive rate.

"I thought I told you to leave!" Ryan hissed

"And I thought I said I'm not leaving you alone! Besides you can kiss me properly when we both make it through this"

"Deal" Ryan said before firing two more arrows

"You insolent children!" Voldemort growled before a cutting curse hit him in the side, he turned to see Potters fiancée standing with her wand aimed at him

"Hey snake eyes, prepared to die?" She asked before firing more spells at him ranging from simple stunners to blood boiling hexes

"You think mere children can beat..." Voldemort was cut off by a burning pain in his left shoulder, he looked behind to see Rose standing behind him. The four attacked, Voldemort was placed on defense. He couldn't fight back without getting hit.

"AAARGHH!" Came the sound of a battle cry, out of the corner of Voldemort's eyes he saw his son running at him with an astonishing speed. He turned to stop him but it was too late, Red tackled him through the doors of the great hall.

The hall burst into gasps and screams as they suddenly found Voldemort in their presence. Red kipped up to his feet and kicked Voldemort's wand out of his hand, Voldemort responded with a wandless stunner but Red took it yet still stood.

"You traitorous fool!" Voldemort got to his feet and found himself blasted back down

"Hey Tom" A familiar voice sent shivers down Voldemort's spine, he looked up to see Potter standing in front of him "You've seen better days"

"You think you can kill me?!" Voldemort demanded as he got to his feet "I AM IMMORTAL!"

"No you're not" Harry replied "we got rid of all your little anchors."

"You liar!"

"Don't believe me? I told the goblins about the cup and they got rid of that for me, I found your locket in my godfathers house and destroyed it. I destroyed your diary in my second year, the diadem is gone as well, so is the ring and just today we got rid of the one inside of Red" Voldemort looked over to his son who gave him a small wave

"But...how?"

"A lovely little ritual from in the chamber of secrets" Harry smiled from under his bandanna "required blood from his family, his mother, and required the blood of an enemy's family. I had taken vials of blood from my parents while they were asleep in their little coma. You see, you were their enemy and therefore so was your son. I couldn't use my own because I never thought of him as my enemy, I knew it was your horcrux that drove him crazy. When I fought him inside a warehouse I had his mother write the runes in the ground outside and then I subdued him long enough to perform the ritual. All of your anchors are gone."

"No! NO! That's impossible!"

"Goodbye Tom, I hope to never see you again"

"No! NO!" Voldemort screamed as Harry blasted him with a very strong blast of lightning. Voldemort fell to the ground, burnt and truly dead. The whole hall fell into silence, the war was finally, and truly over.

* * *

"I still can't believe it" Daphne said as she and Harry sat on top of the astronomy tower, the others were down in the hall. Fixing it up and helping the aurors "it's over, it's all finally over"

"For the most part yeah" Harry nodded

"What happens now?"

"I explained to Amelia Bones that Red was under the influence of dark magic and that Bellatrix was forced to commit her crimes by that contract and by potions and spells. She's launching an investigation into all death eaters, they'll catch them all soon. If the school fixes quickly then we can attend next year, if not then we get to wait a year. From what I've heard, Ryan has got a date with the lovely Tonks and Nott senior was killed so Nott junior doesn't have to worry about dating Rose, at least not from his dad, I'll still end him if he does anything.

Rose is much better too, after Red went wild she sort of lost it, that's how she went form party animal to shyest girl on the block. But he's back now and she seems much happier for it. There's about fifty other things going on at the same time. For now though, everybody's celebrating. Speaking of which..."

"Yeah?" Daphne raised an eyebrow

"Have you ever had post war sex?" Harry asked

"No, can't say that I have"

"From what I've heard, it's the best type"

"Really?" Daphne chuckled "Well, I wouldn't object to it" She added in a sultry voice "after all that you've done, I'm yours for life"

"Brilliant" Harry grabbed her by the shoulders, Daphne felt herself get sucked into the shadows and a second later she was lying on the bed with Harry on top of her "no time like the present" He said before he brought his lips crashing into hers.

* * *

Fin

* * *

A.N: Wow, I did it. I finally did it. It's over, I'm sorry it had to end but it's time to move on. I'm glad you all enjoyed it (if you didn't enjoy it then...my apologies but tough, it's done, don't whine and complain). Admittedly this was a bit rushed, but I had things to do today and I wanted to get this before, plus I want to move on. Perhaps in the future I might write another chapter (epilogue) Now as for my next story, I've decided on (Drum Roll):

Option 2

I'm sorry if you wanted the others but this is the one I've decided. I'm going to write this one then if I like it I'll continue, if not then I'll scrap it and write one of the others.

Thank you again for reading, I appreciate your patience and support and feel free to leave a review. Goodbye.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 - Epilogue- a few years later

"Hi Dumbledore" A voice cut through the silence of Azkaban, Dumbledore looked up from and saw none other than Harry Potter standing outside of his cell

"Ah, hello Harry" Dumbledore said from his position, sitting on the floor and leaning against a wall

"I must admit, I'm impressed that you've lasted this long in Azkaban" Harry said

"Well...at times, I'm not sure if I am still alive" Dumbledore admitted "how are you Harry?"

"I'm doing well, today is the fourth birthday of my first son" Harry smiled

"Ah yes, John, correct?"

"Yep, John James Potter, named him after dad and Lord Flight, Daphne is trying to convince him to stop calling himself JJ" Harry said amusedly

"Why are you here?" Dumbledore asked "You've not visited me in years"

"I've heard that you were dying" Harry said, cutting right to the point "I think that I wanted to say goodbye"

"Really?"

"Well, I didn't want to but Daphne said I should probably get some closure"

"Actually...I'm rather glad that you are here" Dumbledore smiled sadly "after all these years, watching my memories over and over again thanks to the dementors, I've realised a few things."

"Oh?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"I...I haven't really been working for the greater good...have I?" Dumbledore said slowly, clearly the words pained him "I always...always thought that I was a hero, that my way was what was needed to bring out a better world. I thought that I was the one that would save the world, then came the prophecy. I realised that if I couldn't be the one to stop Voldemort then I could at least model the next hero in my image. I thought it was Adrian but...it wasn't. It was supposed to be you. I...I am sorry...I'm sad that instead of dying a hero like I could've...I will die a villain. But most of all, I am sorry for all I've done to you.

You deserved better than that...I should have been better than that. I don't expect your forgiveness, but I have to say it, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all I've done"

"Wow" Harry blinked "Not what I was expecting, if I'm being honest. As for your apology...I don't know if I can just forgive you, at least not know. Maybe sometime in the future"

"That's better than I deserve" Dumbledore coughed

"I hope you find the peace in death that you didn't find in life." Harry gave him a small nod

"T...thank you" Dumbledore coughed violently several times, some blood spat out of his mouth and landed on the floor, Dumbledore looked up and found himself very surprised when he saw that Harry was no longer there. He was tempted to laugh at Harry's flair for the dramatic, though it would be very hypocritical for him to do so.

He laid down, his coughing increased, his body felt weaker. Soon...soon he would go to the next great adventure, sadly not the way that he wanted though it was far better than he deserved.

"Forgive me" He whispered as death came "forgive me"

* * *

"I'm home" Harry said as he arrived through the front door, he walked through and entered the kitchen

"Dada" A small voice cried happily and Harry found a two year old girl with blonde hair and green eyes grabbing his leg

"She missed you" Daphne smiled from her position sitting at the table and filling out forms

"You missed me Violet?" Harry smiled as he picked her up

"Today's Johns birthday!" Violet informed him happily

"Yes it is" Harry smiled "do you know what that means?"

"Cake!" She cheered

"Cake?!" A voice exclaimed as a four year old boy rushed in, black hair and green eyes, the spitting image of his father

"Not yet" Harry said "you get your cake later"

"Mum said you're doing the party at Grandma's house!" The boy said excitedly

"Yep John, we're going to make your birthday a good one" Harry nodded "it's not every day that somebody turns twenty-nine"

"I'm not twenty nine today" John frowned

"Really? You look so old" Harry said, his face the perfect image of seriousness, except for the amusement in his eyes

"No I don't!" John crossed his arms and glared at his father

"Relax, you're father's joking sweetie" Daphne smiled at her son

"Is auntie Tonks and Ryan coming?" John asked as Harry sat down next to Daphne and placed Violet on his lap

"Yep" Harry nodded

"And Uncle Red? And Uncle Adrian and Aunt Rachel?"

"Yeah mate" Harry nodded once again

"What about Padfoot and Moony and..."

"Yes, yes, a million times yes" Harry cut him off

"The queen's coming?!" John blinked

"What?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"I was going to say can we invite the queen?" John shrugged, though he was unable to keep the amusement off of his face "You said yes a million times, that means I can invite a million people"

"Is that what I'm like for other people?" Harry asked Daphne

"Yes, yes, a million times yes" She said with a cheeky grin

* * *

"Thanks Uncle Red!" John said after his favourite uncle took him to a corner and gifted him a pet cat

"You're welcome mate" Red ruffled his hair "now you remember to take good care of him, hmm, Violet always wanted a cat"

"My sister wanted a cat?" John asked, confused about why Red was talking about his sister

"No...my sister" Red said with a small smile "she was name Violet too."

"Where is she?" John asked

"She's gone" Red replied

"Does that mean dead?" John asked

"Yep" Red nodded, not quite seeing the point in lying if the kid already knew "she was a good person, smart girl. Like your sister, like you" Red patted John on his shoulder

"Who was I named after?" John asked curiously

"Jonathon Flight" Red answered "he taught me and your dad magic and how to fight"

"Mum said she doesn't want daddy to teach me how to fight because I'm too young" John sighed

"That's good" Red said, surprising John "enjoy your childhood mate, when me and your dad were your age we didn't get birthdays"

"You didn't get birthday's?!" John looked horrified

"No mate. Me, Violet, Ryan and your dad didn't have any parents. Well, your dad did but they were in hospital for ages so we didn't get birthday's. You're lucky, you know that, you're mum and dad love you. Really love you, they'll always look after you and keep you safe. So will I"

"Thank you" John said, a bit teary

"No, enough of that" Red wiped John's eyes "it's your birthday, today is a day for fun and happy kids. Go off and play" Red nudged him. John giggled a little before he got up and ran off and began showing everyone his new cat

"Thanks man" Harry's voice came from behind Red

"Not a problem" Red said as he smiled while John showed off his new cat to everyone "I need someone to spoil so I'm settling with your kids"

"Yeah, well you're John's godfather so it's kind of your job" Harry pointed out

"I don't know why you didn't make me Violet's godfather as well" Red said, just a hint of jealousy

"Because Ryan is also my brother mate" Harry said "besides, you're John's favourite and Ryan is Violet's favourite."

"I'm going to steal that girl's love" Red vowed

"Ah, is someone still jealous?" Ryan grinned as he walked up to the two

"I am not jealous" Red huffed

"Ah, just because I'm little Violet's favourite" Ryan smirked

"Hi guys!" Rose greeted the three after leaving her husband, Theo Nott, to play with the kids "this party is amazing!"

"Yeah, I'm jealous" Ryan admitted "we never had this much fun when we were four"

"Yeah, well things are different now" Harry smiled at his three friends, no, his brothers and sister. "We're together now, we're family again."

"Family together" Ryan smiled

"Family for life" Red nodded

"Family forever" Rose gave them a teary smile as she pulled them all into a hug

"This is how it should be" Red said as they all hugged each other

"This is how it will stay mate" Ryan said after they finished

"We're together for life, family in all but blood" Harry smiled happily, biting back his own tears "this...this is the happy ending we wanted"

"Nah" Red said as he looked to Harry "this is the happy ending you deserve mate"

"Harry" Daphne came over "it's time to blow out the candles"

"Let's go guys" Red said as he pulled Rose and Ryan away "I want to see if anyone can beat my cat"

"You alright sweetie?" Daphne asked with concern

"I'm brilliant" Harry kissed her on the lips "just happy"

"Yeah, me too" She smiled and guided Harry over to the table where John was getting ready to blow out the candles.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! You look like a monkey and you act like one too! Happy birthday!" The group sang for John who looked a bit annoyed at the monkey part but was genuinely happy. He took a deep breath, made a wish and blew out his candles to the sound of cheers.

The group all began eating the birthday cake and once they were done, presents began. Red stood off to the side, smug with the knowledge that his present wouldn't be topped.

"And this is for my favourite grandson!" James said proudly as he handed John the newest Firebolt. Red cursed! Though he kept it internal because the kids were still here, he didn't want to feel the wrath of Daphne Potter...again

"Wicked!" John exclaimed

"Now, now, let's get all your other presents out of the way before you go flying" Daphne said before giving James a look that translated into 'why did you give my four year old son a broom?'. James smiled sheepishly "Oh and Harry" She whispered into her husband's ear "he's going to end up on that broom one way or the other, make sure he doesn't kill himself"

"Yes ma'am" Harry nodded as the others began giving him presents. Harry smiled throughout the whole night, Red was right. After all the pain, after all the trials and suffering, he finally had what he wanted. His parents were back, so were Padfoot and Moony, along with Ryan, Rose and Red. And now he had Daphne and a family, he didn't know what would happen in the future. But the one thing he did now...he would deal with it just like he always did. His way. Because he wasn't a hero, he was a survivor.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, well it's done...finally done. I hope you guys liked this story, I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I loved hearing from you all and I'm thankful you went on this journey with me. Just to let people know I'm supposed to upload a chapter of damaged Raven next and then Chaos, and that should be happening unless I have problems with making the chapters, in which case I'll probably make a chapter for Lightning child or Raven in the meantime.

Thanks again guys, bye.


End file.
